


Young Lust

by AlexDanversHasMyHeart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective kalex, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kalex, Kara and Alex are not related, Kara is not Supergirl, Kara moved to National City when she was seventeen, Polyamory, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, SuperCop - Freeform, SuperLane if you squint, SuperSanvers, Threesome - F/F/F, at least not yet, past alex/lucy/maggie relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 207,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart
Summary: Kara Kent moved to National City after the death of her cousin Clark Kent and his wife Lois. She moves in with Lucy Lane, Lois' little sister and one of her biggest confidants. Through Lucy, she meets Alex and Maggie. Kara develops a crush on Alex and a crush on Maggie at the same time. Kara deals with her feelings for both until all three of them end up in a relationship together.





	1. When Kara Meets Alex and Maggie

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not supposed to see the light of day but I had some encouragement from a few of mis amigos, y here it is. Also, English is not my first language it's my 2nd, so if some of the translations do not work well...I do apologize for this upfront for any confusion.
> 
> Kara= 17  
> Lucy= 25  
> Alex= 26  
> Maggie= 26

Kara Kent was seventeen- years- old when her life was changed forever. That was how old she was when she lost her cousin Clark and his wife Lois in a tragic accident. She was in school the day it happened, the school guidance counselor came and got her out of class, and took her to the office. There she met with police officers who had told her, that her cousin and his wife, was involved in an accident and they were killed on contact. Kara did not want to believe the news at all, but reality finally set in, on the day of the funeral. The day she had to say goodbye to Clark and Lois, the only family that she had known. Kara did not go into foster care, like she thought she would, instead Lois’s sister Lucy was given full guardianship, since he did not, want to burden his parents with raising a teenager. She lucked out with Lucy, because they genuinely liked each other, and Lucy was adamant that if anything was to happen to them, she would become her guardian.

Kara sighed as she unpacked the last of her belongings into her new room. It was a little larger than her room back at Clark and Lois’. She had a huge walk-in closet and her own private bathroom, which she was thankful for. Lucy had taken her out one day so she could choose the paint for her room. The walls were a soft blue with all the pictures she had taken adorning them. On one wall was her 40-inch flat screen HDTV, a small entertainment center that housed her DVD player, her PlayStation, and an iPod dock for her iPhone. To say she was spoiled was an understatement. Kara looked around the room and was impressed at how good it looked.

“Looks like you made this room into, Kara’s place,” Lucy stated as she entered the room.

Kara beamed, “I really did. Does it look okay?” She asked shyly.

Lucy smiled, “It looks great, it’s so you. You made it look so grown up, way different from your other room.”

Kara frowned, “Yeah, Clark wanted me to stay little forever.”

Lucy walked up to Kara and pulled her into a hug, “I know what he meant. You are no longer that little girl but a young woman. I am so glad to have you here, this apartment was starting to get lonely. I am sorry you had to leave Metropolis, to come all the way to National City.”

Kara inhaled Lucy’s scent she smelled like home, “It’s okay. Change is a part of life, you will never grow if you stay stagnant.”

Lucy pulled back, “Are you sure you’re seventeen?” She teased.

“I am definitely seventeen, my license says I am. Is James coming over tonight?” Kara asked. She liked him a lot. He was one of Clark’s best friends and Lucy’s boyfriend. He helped her work on her photography, and when Cat Grant was not around, he would bring her to his office.

“He is working late for the newest issue coming out, but my best friend Alex is coming over, and she is bringing her girlfriend, Maggie. I hope you do not mind.” Lucy told her.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Is Alex the one that you introduced me to at your party two months ago?”

“That’s her, she’s been asking about you, but she has been so busy. Tonight is her night off and she asked if she could join us for movie night.”

Kara had only met Alex once but she had been charmed with her since their first meeting. She would ask Lucy about her every time she talked to her. Lucy would tease her for having a little crush. Kara would deny it and try to change the subject if Lucy only knew how accurate she was. Their one encounter changed her whole world, Alex was tall, had beautiful auburn hair, with piercing brown eyes, that held warmth and a little bit of mischief behind them and she reminded her of Kate Kane, or as other people know her as, Batwoman.

“I’m cool with that. As long as I still get to pick the movies.” Kara replied.

Lucy chuckled, “Like, I wouldn’t let you choose the movies. Come on, we need to get the snacks and stuff together for when our guests arrive.”

Kara followed Lucy out of her room and into the kitchen. The apartment was more like a penthouse, and everything was just so spacious. The kitchen though was Kara’s favorite room, it had an open floor plan, there was an island in the middle, the counters were black and white granite, the cabinets were cherry wood, with silver handles. The kitchen was very elegant and Kara loved cooking in it, when she would come and visit Lucy on the weekend or when Lois and Clark wanted private time.

“Can I have wine tonight?” Kara asked as she pulled out the red merlot.

Lucy shook her head, “Nope, but you can have the sparkling grape juice. The last time you had wine, you were sick for two days.”

Kara pouted, “Fine, but we are having pizza and potstickers though.”

“Don’t we always. I never understood your obsession with those.” Lucy told her.

Kara put the bottle of wine on the counter, “They are good, no story behind it.”

Lucy shook her head, “You are one of a kind, Kara. Don’t ever change.”

“Why would I? I am amazing, just the way I am.” She sassed back.

The doorbell rang and Lucy went to go answer it, while Kara opened the bottle of wine and pulled out a couple of wine glasses. She pulled the sparkling grape cider from the refrigerator and put it on the counter too. Kara could hear the voices in the living room, one she could tell was Alex’s and the other was another female voice. Kara assumed that it was Alex’s girlfriend or whoever.

“Kara our guests are here. You remember, Alex and this is Alex’s girlfriend, Maggie.”

Kara nearly dropped the bottle of grape juice, Alex was more beautiful than she was when she first met her, and her girlfriend was equally as beautiful, “It’s nice to see you again, Alex. It’s nice to meet you, Maggie.”

Alex smiled, “You have grown up so much.”

Kara blushed, “It’s only been two months. Don't be so dramatic.”

“The way Lucy talked about you, I was expecting a little girl, but you are anything but,” Maggie told the teen.

Kara blushed and played with her glasses, “T-thanks, Maggie.”

The butterflies that she had before were fluttering around in her stomach big time. She chalked it up to her being hungry, and not because Alex is standing in the kitchen, with her equally hot girlfriend.

“So Kara, said we were having pizza and potstickers. It’s also her turn to choose the movie tonight. Since James isn’t here. I would like to apologize for what she chooses tonight.” Lucy teased.

Kara glared at her, “Oh, don't even go there! My movie tastes have been epic, thank you very much. If I remember correctly, you cried during…” Her rant was cut off by Lucy’s hand over her mouth.

“Don't listen to her.”

Alex couldn't help but smile, “Oh no, I want to hear what, Kara has to say.”

Kara tried to talk but it was coming out muffled. Maggie and Alex were laughing at her or hopefully at Lucy.

“I’m going to move my hand. Are you going to finish that thought?” Lucy asked.

Kara shook her head ‘no’ “Good girl.” Lucy praised, Kara as she released her mouth.

“I’m free!” Kara cheered, “I’m going to order the pizza. What does everyone want on theirs?”

“Whatever you are having is fine.” Both Maggie and Alex answered simultaneously.

Kara looked at the couple before smiling, “Okay, but be warned, I put pepperoni and bacon on my pizza.”

Maggie gave her a dimpled smile, “I’m sure it will be delicious.”

Kara blushed again, “Right…this is me going to order the pizza.” She left the kitchen quickly leaving Lucy, Alex, and Maggie alone in the kitchen.

She was thankful for the reprieve, seeing Alex and her girlfriend made her feel many different things. Kara couldn’t explain it but whatever it was, it was kind of scary and a little weird. She felt as if Maggie was flirting with her, but then again, Kara could be wrong. After a few moments, she called in an order for two pizzas, followed by a call to Mr. Wongs for two orders of potstickers. Once the order was placed, Kara made her way to the living room where she found the trio talking and laughing.

“Did you order the food, Kara?” Lucy asked as she held out her arms for Kara.

Kara walked over and sat between Lucy’s legs, “The pizza and potstickers should be here in thirty minutes.” She answered as she leaned back against Lucy.

Lucy immediately wrapped her hands lightly around Kara’s waist, “I guess we can watch something until the food gets here. What do you guys want to do?”

“I want to use this time to catch up with, Kara. It’s been 84 years, we’re practically strangers.” Alex replied. She was more than a little curious about, Kara. She definitely wanted to feel out her relationship with Lucy. The way they were sitting screamed more than just guardian and charge.

Kara shrugged, “What do you want to know? There really isn't much to tell outside of the basics.”

“You’re seventeen, so that means you are going to the eleventh grade, right?” Maggie asked.

Kara grinned, “Nope! I’m going to the twelfth grade this year. I skipped the first grade.” She answered proudly.

“She’s very smart. Kara might give you a run for your money.” Lucy teased.

Alex raised an eyebrow, “I seriously doubt it. Do you have a boyfriend?”

Kara frowned, “Oh God, no. Not in this lifetime.”

“Girlfriend?” Maggie asked next.

Kara shook her head, “No girlfriend either. It’s been kind of hard to date when your cousin was literally, The Man of Steel.”

Alex eyes widened in recognition, “You’re Kryptonian too.” It wasn't a question.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, but no one else knows that.”

“Respect,” Maggie told her. “Your secret is safe with us. So does that make you, The Girl of Steel?”

Kara shrugged, “I guess, but no one could ever take his place.”

Lucy held her close and nuzzled her hair, “You are Kara Kent, the best Kent and my ray of sunshine.”

Kara laughed, “Don’t go there. You are so biased.”

“You love it.” Lucy poked Kara’s side.

Alex needed to ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue, “Is there something going on between the two of you?” Maggie hit her in the arm, “What? It was a valid question.”

Lucy laughed, “It’s okay, Maggie. No, there is nothing going on between me and Kara. We’ve always been this close. You’re not the first one to ask that question. Besides it would be awkward considering, I’m with James.”

Kara played with her glasses, “She is like the big sister, I never had. That would be hella weird, she used to bathe me when I was younger. I love Lucy, but not like that. Sorry, Lucy.”

Neither Lucy or Kara noticed the looks that Alex and Maggie had shared. The couple looked at each other silently having a conversation between themselves. The doorbell rang and Kara jumped up to answer it. She grabbed money from the pizza money jar and paid the delivery guy, who tried his best to flirt with her. Kara immediately shot him down and closed the door in his face.

“I got the pizza and potstickers.” She called as she made her way back to the living room.

“Did the delivery guy try to flirt with you?” Lucy asked as she took the boxes and put them on the table.

Kara scoffed, “He tried it, but failed. He needs to give it up because it ain't gonna happen.” She ran to the kitchen and got the plates.

“Maybe if it was a delivery woman, then it might be better.” Maggie stage whispered.

Alex laughed, “Kara is still young, she probably doesn't know what she is into yet.”

Lucy smirked, “Oh I definitely know who and what she is into.” She sent a wink in Alex’s direction.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. We only met once.” Alex replied incredulously.

Maggie laughed, “Kara has a crush on you? Alex, I didn't know you were into teenagers.”

Alex blushed, “I can't believe you went there.”

“Went where?” Kara asked as she entered the living room with four plates, before sitting down.

Maggie coughed, “Lucy was just telling us something about James. I’m pretty sure you don’t want to know.”

Kara shook her head, “You’re right…I don't because, ewww. There are somethings, I don't need to know.”

Lucy cleared her throat, “What are the movies for tonight, Kara?”

Kara grabbed the remote, “Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift, Legally Blonde, Imagine Me and You, D.E.B.S, and Loving Annabelle.” She named off the movies, “What do you want to watch first? Guests choice.”

Alex grinned, “D.E.B.S would be good. Tell me, Kara, why did you choose that movie?” She was curious.

Kara shrugged, “Lucy Diamond is hot as hell.” She stopped when she felt everyone staring at her, “I mean the plot is sucky, but it's interesting to see Amy’s journey.” Kara played with her glasses.

Maggie smiled, “Pay no attention to, Danvers. She is just teasing you, Kara.”

Kara started the movie and everyone began eating as they watched the movie. The movie was paused for a few moments as Lucy went to the kitchen to grab another bottle of wine and the bottle of sparkling grape juice for Kara. Once everyone was situated, Kara started the movie again.

“Amy was so hot for Lucy when she first met her. There was no denying that.” Maggie commented.

Kara scoffed, “It was mutual, but the thirst with Lucy was real. I mean come on she was all obsessed with, Amy.”

“Amy was the one who broke up with her boyfriend and ran off with her. So, what was Amy’s excuse?” Alex asked.

Kara did not have an answer to that question, “She wasn't in love with him, the way he was in love with her.” She bluffed her answer.

Lucy laughed, “She’s got you there. Told you, she was sharp.”

Kara blushed and ate the last potsticker. She avoided looking at Alex and Maggie, Kara could feel them watching her. The butterflies in her stomach were back tenfold, this was not good at all. She should not be feeling these things, for both Alex and Maggie, she just met Maggie tonight, and she hasn't seen Alex in two months. Maybe it was just nerves or the sparkling grape juice she had. The first movie was over and they cleaned up the mess from their food. Lucy went into the kitchen to make some popcorn, leaving Kara, Maggie, and Alex alone.

“You don't have to sit on the floor, Kara. There is more than enough room on the couch, you can sit with me and Maggie.” Alex patted the cushion between her and Maggie.

“We don't bite,” Maggie added.

Kara looked at the kitchen then back at Alex and Maggie, who were both wearing matching smiles. Her stomach started flip flopping and she felt almost nauseous. Kara took a sharp breath and breathed out. Kara made her way over to the couch with trepidation and sat down between the two women.

“That wasn't so bad, now was it?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “I guess.”

 

Lucy came back into the living room and noticed the new seating arrangement. She ignored it and sat the popcorn on the table. Maggie and Alex looked comfortable, but Kara looked a little out of place between the two of them. There was kind of a weird vibe going on but she figured it was because of Kara and how awkward she looked.

“Next movie. Maggie, it's your choice.” Lucy pointed at the detective.

Maggie looked at the queue when Kara brought up the menu, “The Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift.”

Kara pressed play, “I like Tokyo Drift, don't get me wrong, the first ones was good, but, Neela makes it better. Her boots are awesome.” She tried to cover.

“It looks like Kara has a type.” Alex teased.

Lucy smiled, “Oh you mean badass brunettes, with brown eyes. I could have told you that, it’s super obvious.”

Kara shook her head, “Can we not? Let’s just watch the movie and leave my preferences alone.”

She was feeling embarrassed that Lucy would call her out like that. Yes, she did have a type and it was brunettes with brown eyes. Kara appreciated all women, but she preferred brunettes, it was a thing of hers. And sitting between two of them right now was not helping matters. Kara studied Maggie subtly, she was very beautiful, long brown hair with a few blonde highlights. Her eyes were the same color as Alex’s and instead of mischief, she saw stars in her eyes, especially when she looked at Alex. Kara was screwed, so fucking screwed, and she didn't know what to do with it. Kara wanted school to start so she could concentrate on something else and meet people her own age.

“I agree, Neela is hot and her boots are killer.” Alex agreed with Kara’s earlier assessment.

Kara waved a dismissive hand, “You’re just saying that.”

Alex grabbed her hand playfully, “You did not just dismiss me. I was trying to agree with you.”

Kara felt the butterflies in her stomach again. Alex’s hand was warm and soft to the touch. She could get used to her hands, preferably all over her body, and then some. She took her hand back as if she touched a hot flame.

Alex smirked, “What’s the matter, Kara? Did I hurt you?”

Kara shook her head, “No, no you didn't hurt me at all. It will take a lot more than just touching my hand.”

“If you two are finished playing grabby hands. The next movie should be Loving Annabelle.” Lucy suggested.

Kara didn't have to be told twice and chose the movie. It started out pretty interesting at first, but Kara was finding it next to impossible to keep her eyes open. She woke up to someone calling her name. It felt as if she was dreaming or in a place of sleep and wakefulness.

“Sleepy,” Kara mumbled.

“As much as I like to have a slumber party. I think Alex and Maggie would like to go home.” Lucy’s voice penetrated her mood.

Kara sat up and looked around, she definitely had at one point in time, had her head in Alex’s lap. She looked at her feet and saw that they were in Maggie’s lap. She looked sheepish, “Sorry about that.”

“Lucy said you do that when you are comfortable around. So I guess that means you are comfortable around us.” Alex told her.

It still didn't make Kara feel any better, “Yeah, I think I am going to go to bed. It’s been a pretty long day.”

“Hey, Kara, Lucy told us that she had to go in tomorrow for a few hours. How would you like to hang out with me and Alex. It would give us a chance to know each other, and I am pretty sure you don't want to be cooped up in the house.” Maggie suggested.

Kara looked at Lucy, “You mean, I can actually go explore the city without you or James accompanying me? This is the best day of my life.” She couldn't help herself.

“Okay, sassmaster, we are not that bad. You will be in good hands with a detective and a federal agent. You will not get into any trouble, if you do, they can probably lock you up.” Lucy smiled cheekily.

Kara got off the chair, “And on that note, I am going to bed. Good night, it was nice meeting you, Maggie.” She looked at the detective.

“The pleasure was all mine, Kara.” She sent a wink her way.

Kara blushed again and made her way out of the living room. Maggie was definitely flirting with her or trying to be nice. She closed her door and began to change into her night clothes. This was so confusing, so very confusing. Kara climbed into bed her mind trying to process what happened tonight. She would be spending the day with the woman she is crushing on and her equally hot girlfriend. This was going to either be fun or it was going to end in disaster.

                                                                  ****

Alex and Maggie both watched appreciatively as Kara left the room. It was such a shame that someone as beautiful as Kara was under the age of eighteen. Kara was definitely the type that they would take to bed, and would eventually end up in a relationship with because she was definitely both their types. Hopefully, by spending time with her, they can suss her out, and go from there. When Lucy had told Alex that, Kara would be moving to National City for good. She was delighted, considering she only met her once, but she was more than a little charmed. Alex had told Maggie about her, then Lucy couldn't stop talking about her. She and Maggie came to the decision to try and get to know her.

“You have your hands full with that one,” Maggie told Lucy, as she helped her clean up the glasses.

Lucy laughed, “Kara is always a handful. It’s nothing I can't handle though, I’ve known her since she was in diapers. She is a lot calmer now. I hope that she will adjust to being here, most of her life, involved being in Metropolis and sometimes Gotham, when Kate decided to kidnap her for a week or two.”

Alex shook her head, “She is superhero royalty. Are you sure you’re okay with us hanging with her tomorrow?”

Lucy put the dishes in the dishwasher, “Yes, take her out, and have fun. I don't want her being alone too much. Her cousin died a month ago and she needs to keep herself busy. Thank you guys, for agreeing.”

“Anything for you, Lucy.” Alex and Maggie pulled her into a hug.

Lucy sniffed, “Don’t end up corrupting her, though. I like my sweet and innocent, Kara.”

Alex laughed, “Us corrupt, Kara. We are not that bad, besides you can't corrupt the willing.”

Maggie scoffed, “You know we would take, very good care of, Kara. We need to get going it’s late.”

They broke the hug and Lucy ushered them to the door, “It was good seeing you. We should have a girls night out, soon.”

Alex smiled, “We really should, it's been a while since we’ve had one. You can give us details about you and James. Like, when are you two going to get married.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “We’re not there yet, ladies. Maybe one day, when Kara is in college, or after college. Who knows? Besides, I’m only twenty-five, I still have living to do.”

“Don't use Kara as an excuse. She will be starting school soon and meeting people. It is her senior year, she will have a life outside of you.” Maggie added her thoughts.

Lucy pouted, “Don't remind me. I miss small, Kara.”

Alex was glad that she only met big Kara, “Of course you do. Get some sleep and let Kara know what time we are picking her up.”

“Why don't you do it? I can give you both her number. That way you will have direct contact with her.” Lucy suggested.

“Perfect.” Maggie agreed.

Alex and Maggie got Kara’s number and bid Lucy good night. They walked out of the building hand and hand.

“Kara is exactly the way you described her. She is like an adorable little puppy.” Maggie broke the silence.

Alex grinned, “That she is. So how are we going to do this?”

Maggie started the car, “We take her out tomorrow. Then we start spending time with each other separately with Kara. While we spend time with her together, get her used to being with us, and then see how she would feel being in a relationship with us both.”

Alex frowned, “But what if she isn't as open minded as Lucy was?”

Maggie gave a dimpled smile, “You never know. Kara has a huge crush on you, that much is obvious. That’s our key in and we will eventually get her. Young lust is a very powerful thing.”

The couple made it home in no time, Maggie was pretty sure she broke a couple of speed limits. Alex didn't care though. All she wanted to do was take Maggie home and fuck her. Being around Kara tonight really did something to her. She had butterflies fluttering all over the place, and then having Kara’s head in her lap, the small puffs of breath against her center was more than enough. The girl that has been haunting her dreams is finally in her grasp. Well, in their grasp, because she and Maggie were in this together, ride or die.


	2. Getting To Know You, Getting To Know All About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie invite Kara to spend the day with them. Light flirtation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who commented on the first chapter. There was a lot of hesitation on my part for posting this story. I wasn't really happy with it, and I did not know how it was going to be received by people who ship SuperSanvers(?)...is there a ship name for them? Anyways, thank you again for the support of this story.
> 
> This chapter is not as sexually charged as the first one, but there are small sexual undertones to it, but not exactly in your face. This is more of an exposition chapter to get the characters to a place where they are interacting, without any other characters (i.e. Lucy). We get into Kara's backstory and how she came to live with Lucy and so forth.
> 
> Also, this chapter is broken up to show each of the characters thought processes and try to keep it easy to read without it being too confusing.
> 
> All grammatical errors are my own, English is not my first language (it's so confusing). I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think...
> 
> Disfrute de la historia...

Kara woke up feeling rested, the sunlight shining through her windows, gave her enough of a boost to get up. The incessant chiming of her phone didn’t help either, she picked it up off the night table and saw that she had two text messages from an unknown number. This was weird considering only a few people had her number. Kara unlocked her phone and read the messages

_Unknown Number: Hey Kara, this is Alex. Lucy gave me ur number. read @ 7:45 a.m._

_Unknown Number: I hope u don’t mind. read @ 7:46 a.m._

Kara grinned and saved Alex’s number in her phone, she was delighted that Lucy, had given Alex her number. That meant if Alex had her number, then Maggie must have had it as well.

_KK: Hey! It’s all good. What’s up? delivered @ 8:05 a.m._

_Alex: wanted to see what time u would be ready to get together. delivered @ 8:06 a.m._

_KK: how abt 12:30 p.m.? delivered @ 8:15 a.m._

_Alex: see u then! delivered @ 8:16 a.m._

Kara put her phone down and screamed silently into her pillow. Alex had texted her, she was going to spend a few hours with Alex, and Maggie too. She panicked a little bit, she did not know what to wear. She did not know where they were going, and lastly she did not know where they were going or doing. Kara knew she had to dress in a way that did not make her look too young, or too childish. She wanted to make a good impression and let them know that she was mature too.

The smell of bacon being made lured, Kara out of her minor freak out. That meant Lucy was up and fixing breakfast. She loved when Lucy fixed breakfast, it was way better than what Lois would fix. Her heart constricted at the thought of no longer teasing, Lois about her ungodly breakfast foods. Oatmeal is not the breakfast of champions, no matter how pretty, she dressed it up. Kara got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, to take care of her needs. Once she was finished, she washed her hands and brushed her teeth, before leaving the room. She opened the door and stepped outside, and made the familiar trek to the kitchen. Kara saw Lucy and James in the middle of fixing breakfast, he must have come over last night, after she had gone to bed.

“Look who decided to grace us with her presence, Princess Kara.” James greeted her.

Kara blushed, “Must you be so dramatic, James? When did you get in?”

“I don’t get a good morning? I’m hurt, Kara.” Lucy interrupted.

Kara blushed used to Lucy’s antics, “Sorry, Miss. Lucy. Good morning to you too.”

Lucy looked at James, “See what I have to put up with?”

James put his hands up in the air, “Kara seems pretty sweet to me.”

Kara gave him a toothy smile, “I knew I liked you.”

“Since Kara is up and full of energy, she can get the plates so we can have breakfast.” Lucy delegated the tasks.

Kara’s smile faltered, “You guys, you don’t have to do this. I’m okay with not having a big morning breakfast.” She was touched that they cared, but it was too much. Having breakfast in the morning together, was their thing.

“We want to Kara. It’s a huge adjustment for you, and I thought it would help you, to keep tradition alive. That way, you will have a piece of home, here with you in your new home.” Lucy explained.

Kara played with her glasses to keep from crying, “I really appreciate this, guys.”

Lucy walked the few feet and hugged her, “We love you, Kara. Don’t you forget that. Now, get the plates so we can eat.”

Kara pulled back, “You know I am taller than you, right?”

Lucy smirked, “That means nothing, I am older than you. Do as you’re told, munchkin.” She stepped back.

Kara sighed happily and went to the cabinet to pull out the plates. She put the plates on the table and James put the food on them, while Lucy poured the juice into the glasses. It felt nice to have a family breakfast. She thought they would end when Clark and Lois died, but Lucy and James proved her wrong. The morning conversation consisted of what time Lucy was going in today, and what time she would be home. James was discussing the latest magazine to be published, and how he would be late again, but promised to make up movie night on the weekend.

“So Kara, Lucy told me that you would be hanging out with Alex and Maggie today.” James brought up her outing.

Kara pushed the eggs around her plate, “Uh yeah, something about me not being alone in the house.” She shrugged.

“They are badass women. I’m sure you will have fun with them today.” Lucy chimed in.

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “I really hope so. It would be good to see the city without you two for a change. Maybe they could take me places, that you two haven’t taken me.”

James put his hand on his chest, “I am hurt, Kara.” He smiled.

“Dramatic, much?! He will be okay, Kara.”

Kara reached for her glass of juice, “So, how did you, Alex and Maggie meet?”

Lucy fiddled with her fork, “We met a few years ago, became fast friends and the rest, as they say is history.”

Kara knew by Lucy’s body language that Lucy was hiding something. It was either something that has to deal with her friendship with the other two women or she was keeping something from James. Whatever it was it made, Lucy a little fidgety, and Lucy is not one to fidget.

“If you say so.” Kara finished her juice, “Thank you for breakfast it was great. I don’t want it to make it look like, I am getting rid of you, but shouldn’t you both be leaving for work now?” She pointed at the clock.

Lucy looked at the clock, “Oh shit! I gotta go. I’ll see you later, Kara enjoy your day out.” She kissed her on the cheek before kissing James and running out the door.

James took his time getting his things together, “I’ll see you later, Kara. If you’re not busy, maybe you could accompany me to the Bicentennial Parade, I have to take pictures for the magazine, and you could be my assistant.”

Kara beamed, “I would like that. Do you think, Cat Grant would offer me a job as a junior reporter?”

James laughed, “I don’t know, you’re not up to that level yet. Have a good day, Kara.”

“You too, James.” The house was finally empty and Kara began cleaning up the dishes from breakfast.

Once Kara was alone, the sadness crept in and surrounded her like a glove. It was almost choking her, she missed her cousin and Lois. They made a life for her here on earth, she didn’t remember Krypton, but she remembered Clark and Lois, taking her in and treating her like she was their own. Life was different and now she would have to create a life for herself in National City. Kara went about cleaning the kitchen and putting the dishes away as she dried them. Once the kitchen was tidied, Kara made her way back to her room, to try and find something presentable to wear, that wasn’t plaid or made her look like she stepped out of a J.C. Penny catalogue. The problem was, she didn’t know what they were doing today, so she decided to text Alex and figure out what they were doing.

After a few minutes her phone chimed with a message from another unknown number. Kara frowned as she unlocked her phone, but it turned into a smile, as soon as she read the message. It was from Maggie, telling her that they would be spending the day, in Santa Monica. She was also told to dress comfortably. Kara was happy to not spend the day in National City, she was sure that there was more, to California than National City. She went to her closet and pulled out the most comfortable thing she could find, a pair of boot cut jeans, a button down black and white flannel shirt, and a little top to go underneath. It was all about making an impression, the right impression.

“Get a grip, Kara. They are nine years, your senior, they probably view you as an adorable kid sister.” She said to herself. She looked over at her clock and saw that she had a little bit of time left, before Alex and Maggie would be there to get her. With nothing else to do she turned on her television and decided to get lost on Turner Classic Movies. The Wizard of Oz was on, which was one of Kara’s favorite movies growing up. Whenever it would come on, she would always make Clark and Lois watch it with her. She did not feel like watching it, so she turned the channel, and landed on some reality show, before getting dressed.

***

Alex was practically vibrating with energy, she and Maggie would be spending the day with Kara. At first she was at a loss of what to do with a seventeen-year-old, that did not seem to childish, but wasn’t exactly too adult. Most people might find it weird that a 26-year-old, would want to hang out with, a 17-year-old but in all honesty, it was completely innocent. She and Maggie both have been around way too many times to do anything that involves being sexually involved with a child. Today was all about getting to know, Kara since she is, their ex-girlfriend’s cousin or however, they identify themselves. When Lucy suggested it, it was a little weird, considering Kara’s massive crush on herself, but possibly Maggie. After hearing Lucy’s reasoning, they couldn’t say no, they could have but then Kara would probably be moping around depressed.

Now here she is trying to come up with ideas on what to do with Kara, that wasn’t too adult, but wasn’t too childish.

“I have no clue what we should do today. Where do we take a 17-year-old?” Alex questioned as she and Maggie were having breakfast.

Maggie put down the paper, “I don’t know. Maybe we should take her out of National City for the day. Maybe to San Jose or Santa Monica. There is the Santa Monica Pier, the aquarium, Knott’s Berry Farm. There are a lot of things to do there, then there is in National City.”

Alex thought about it for a moment, they were away from prying eyes, and they would be able to have fun and cheer Kara up at the same time, “Santa Monica would probably be a good idea, it’s a drive, but I am up for it. If you are up to it?”

Maggie smiled, “I am definitely up to it. You should probably text Kara and let her know where we are going.”

“Why do I have to do it? I’ve already text her a couple of times already. It’s your turn to do it now.” Alex smirked.

Maggie grabbed her phone, “I didn’t know we were taking turns now. You were the one who started the conversation with her.”

Alex shrugged, “I know, but you should talk to her too. I’m not in this by myself you know.”

“I know. This is me texting, Kara.” Maggie sent out a text and showed it to Alex.

The text back was instantaneous it as a simple ‘okay’ and that was the end of that conversation. Maggie put her phone down, “She’s not one for a lot of words.”

“Once she gets to know you, I am sure she will perk up. Kara only met you yesterday, give her time.” Alex tried to placate her girlfriend.

Maggie bit her lip, “I know, but she seems chattier with you, and you’ve only met her once.”

Alex did meet her that one time, but even then, Kara wasn’t all that chatty with her either. If anything, Kara spent the night looking at her from afar and blushing. It wasn’t until after the party that Lucy, had told her that Kara was asking about her.

“I think it’s because of the vibe you send out.” Alex joked as she made her way over to her girlfriend, “You may be friendly, but you are kind of guarded as well. Show Kara a little bit of yourself, and she will warm up to you.” Alex explained as she pulled Maggie by her shirt and kissed her.

“God, I hope so. I want her to like me, or like being around me.” Maggie told her girlfriend. She saw how Kara acted around, Alex and to an extent, Lucy.

Alex smirked, “Give it time and she will love you. Remember how long it took for Lucy to warm up to you?”

Maggie scoffed, “It took months, but eventually, she started liking me. I hope the same can be said for Kara.”

“Well, why don't you two have a little time to yourself. I make an excuse to disappear, then boom! You two are talking and you can charm her like you charmed me and Lucy. She will not be able to say no. Besides, she was showing an interest in you the other night, you can start with that.” Alex explained, her plan was fool proof.

Alex shook her head at her girlfriend’s overthinking, “Calm down and relax, she will like you, trust me.” She kissed her girlfriend again, “I’m going to get dressed. As soon as I am finished we can go.”

***

Maggie watched as her girlfriend disappeared down the hall, she wasn’t exactly convinced that Kara would like her. This is the first time they are dealing with someone who is under the age of 21- years-old. Kara is not even barely legal, but that wouldn’t stop her, from wanting to get to know her. Even if it is platonic at the moment, last night was proof that Kara was definitely worth waiting for. She decided to send a text to Kara to try and feel her out, and see how she reacted to her.

_Maggie: I wanted to let you know that I enjoyed meeting you last night. delivered @11:15 a.m._

_Kara: The same could be said for me. delivered @11:17 a.m._

Maggie couldn’t help but smile, it was obvious that Kara may be interested in her. She decided to try her luck again, and see what her results would yield.

_Maggie: I can’t wait to spend the day with you. I promise you that I won’t bite. Delivered @11:20 a.m._

_Kara: Even if I want you to bite? delivered @11:24 a.m._

Maggie’s mouth dropped open and she had to re-read it again, to make sure that she read correctly. Little-Miss-Innocent was flirting with her, she was intrigued, but also a little weirded out.

_Maggie: If you’re good, maybe I would, but you’re not ready for that…yet. delivered @11:30 a. m._

Alex entered the living room and Maggie showered her the message exchange between Kara and herself. Maggie watched as her girlfriend’s eyebrows shot up at the messages. This was going to make things a lot interesting in the future.

“That escalated quickly. I guess you don’t have to worry about her not being interested anymore.” Alex teased.

Maggie gave her an enigmatic smile, her dimples on full display, “Texting and being around someone are two different things. Text her and let her know that we are on our way, arriving a little early won’t hurt anything.” She suggested.

Alex sent off a quick text, “Done and Done. Let’s go get Kara, and spend the day with her. I did promise Lucy, that we would have her home at a decent time.”

Maggie got off the couch and followed behind Alex, “Lucy, ever the mother. When you met Kara the first time, was Lucy all over her, like she was last night?”

Alex grabbed her keys, “Not that I remember, then again, there was so much going on so I couldn’t tell. Why do you ask?”

“They seemed a little too close for comfort if you asked me. Kara was sitting on her lap, Lucy was nuzzling her hair, and putting her arms possessively around her waist. It seemed as if…” Maggie trailed off.

Alex shook her head, “Lucy was being affectionate with Kara, we’ve only seen them together once. There is no way to really judge their relationship. Stop being a detective and let’s go get Kara.” She ushered Maggie out of the house.

The car ride didn’t take that long, they were happy that Lucy decided to get a place five minutes away from their house. It broke both their hearts when their now ex-girlfriend-turned best friend, fell in love with James. They knew there was a chance that Lucy would fall in love with someone else, but it still didn’t hurt less. The trio had four good years together, and since Lucy, they had never thought about brining someone else into their relationship, until Kara. Unfortunately, they couldn’t bring her in just yet, because she was nowhere near legal and probably will not be for another year or so.

“Are there any off limits topic with Kara?” Maggie asked.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know, don’t ask questions about how Clark died. I still don’t understand, he is the man of steel, indestructible.”

Maggie didn’t understand that either, he was faster than a locomotive, and he was a God among mortals, so it was shocking that he died. When Kara was up to it, maybe she could tell them what happened. Alex pulled the car to a stop in front of Lucy and now Kara’s apartment building and killed the engine.

“Are we both going to go up and get her or do you want to do it?” Alex asked.

“We can go get her together, it makes sense unless you want to go get her,” Maggie answered, it really didn’t matter either way.

Alex looked over at her, “We can both go get her, you know since we are both taking her out.”

The couple got out of the car and made their way towards the building, it was tall and looming, but it looked so glorious amongst the National City Skyline. Maggie had to admit that Lucy, had really good tastes, and enjoyed the beauty of it all. The doorman greeted them, and they made their way to the elevator. Maggie was buzzing with nervous energy, but tried not to let it show. Although; Kara flirted with her, it did not mean, that Kara was interested at all. Once the elevator stopped, they both exited and made their way towards the apartment.

Maggie watched as Alex knocked on the door and waited patiently for Kara to answer. They didn’t have to wait long because the door opened, revealing a very energetic Kara.

“Hey, come on in. I have to grab a few things.” Kara greeted them.

The women stepped into the apartment and Alex closed the door behind them. Normally they would both go and sit down but Maggie didn’t know how long, Kara was going to be. She was glad that they didn’t sit down, because Kara was standing there with a toothy smile on her face. She had to admit, she was too far gone, over Kara.

“Like the outfit, Kara. Are you ready to spend the day with two old ladies?” Maggie asked.

Kara rolled her eyes, “You are not old, out of date maybe, but never old.” She teased.

Alex snickered, “You never miss a beat, do you?”

“Nope, I’m quite clever that way. I’m ready to go whenever you are.” Kara told them, as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

Maggie smiled, “We really should get going, we have a full day planned ahead. Oh, make sure you text Lucy and let her know not to expect you home for dinner.”

Kara quirked her eyebrow, “Oh really, why is that?”

Alex grinned, “Because today, you belong to us. Lucy gets to have you, every day, we only have this one time with you. Unless, you decide to want to spend more time with us, outside of today, that is.”

Kara bit her lip, “Is this you making me an offer I can’t refuse?”

Maggie looked at her watch to avoid, Kara biting her lip. She was going to be the death of her, she knew it and Maggie was sure that Alex knew it too. This was going to be a long but exciting day.

“Oh, you can refuse the offer, but I’m kind of hoping that you wouldn’t.” Maggie finally found her words.

Kara subtly checked Maggie out, fully aware that she was being watched by Alex, “Play your cards right, then you may get what you want.”

 _‘Well, fuck’_ Maggie thought the game was afoot, Kara accepted the challenge. She now knew not to underestimate Kara. Maggie wondered if Kara could give as good as she got, there was only on way to find out, and she would eventually.

“We really should be on our way. I hope you have everything you need.” Alex told her.

Kara pointed to her purse, “I got everything I need in here. Lead the way.”

Maggie opened the door stepping out, followed by Alex and finally Kara. Kara locked the door and the trio made their way towards the elevators. Maggie took Alex’s hand in hers as they entered the elevator.

“I hope you don’t mind the PDA.”

Kara shrugged, “It doesn’t bother me at all. I think it’s sweet when couples share their love, as long as they are not over the top with it.”

“Have you ever been in a relationship?” Alex asked.

Kara looked sheepish, “Is it bad that I’ve never been in a relationship?

Alex gave Kara a reassuring smile, “That’s not bad at all. Sometimes, you have to wait for the right girl or boy to come along. Your first relationship is just as important as your last.”

Maggie couldn’t hide her smile; this was going to be better then she expected. Kara was a virgin in every sense of the word. The only problem with that was, trying to get her to stay that way, until she was legal age.

“Alex is right, enjoy being young right now, and worry about a relationship later. Most people your age, focus on that, instead of focusing on what they want in life. From what Lucy tells us, you are on the fast track to college. You don’t want a relationship to get in the way of that.” Maggie finished.

Kara shrugged, “I know but sometimes…I feel like a weirdo, for not experiencing a first kiss, having sex. All that other good stuff.”

The elevator finally came to a stop and they stepped off and exited the building. Maggie couldn’t believe her luck, they were getting all this information about, Kara. This was like taking candy from a baby, except Kara was not a baby.

“All the good stuff will come later and when it does, you will never be the same again. We’re parked over here.” Alex pointed at the car.

Maggie unlocked the car and they all got in, seat belts were snapped into place. The car started and the trio made their way to Santana Monica. Kara felt like she could breathe easier, now that she was away, from National City.

“How long have you two been together?” Kara asked.

“We’ve been together now for about four years, give or take,” Maggie answered.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “And you’re not married yet? How is that even possible?”

“Maggie and I do not need a piece of paper to tell us that we love each other. Marriage is the end goal for some, but Maggie and I have a more unconventional relationship.” Alex replied to the query.

“How long have you known, Lucy? You three seem pretty close.” Kara asked another question.

Maggie glanced over at Alex, before answering, “We went to college together. The three of us hit it off, and the rest is history. We’ve been best friends ever since. I would ask you about your relationship with Lucy, but it was already explained.”

Kara blushed, “She is the only one, that I’ve been really affectionate with. People thought our relationship was inappropriate, but that was not the case.”

“There is nothing inappropriate about your relationship with, Lucy. I meant to ask you this yesterday, but you don’t have a problem with us being lesbians, right?” Alex asked.

“No! I have friends who fall on the spectrum in different areas.” Kara explained.

“Where do you fall on the spectrum?” Maggie asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I am kind of attracted to guys, but I am attracted to girls too. I find myself more attracted to girls, then guys.” She answered honestly, she hasn’t quite figured out, her sexuality yet.

“Each person is different. Some people may not realize they’re gay, until someone makes them feel, like they can be themselves. Others may marry and have kids, then realize they are gay, because they fell for the heteronormative bullshit.” Maggie explained, she hoped that Kara would understand that.

“It took me meeting, Maggie to really make sense of everything. I’ve dated a few guys throughout high school, and college, but I never enjoyed the intimacy of it all. Then one day, there was this amazing woman, who opened up my eyes. I started living my truth, and I have never been happier.” Alex spoke up, “The same may happen for you too.”

“Who’s to say that it hasn’t happened now,” Kara mumbled to herself.

Maggie couldn’t believe what she heard, but she wanted to hear Kara say it again, “What was that, Kara?”

“I said, I hope it happens now,” Kara repeated herself. “Or sometime soon.”

Alex laughed, “Don’t rush the process. Since you know a little about us, why don’t you tell us something about you?”

“There isn’t much to tell really, I’m 17 years old, my birthday is October 2nd, so I am a Libra. I love art and photography.” She listed off the top of her head.

Maggie chuckled, “That’s the basic stuff. Where do you want to go to college? What do you want to be in the real world?”

Kara laughed, “Oh, well I want to go to National City University, maybe take up journalism, or maybe become an art major. The possibilities are endless, I may change my mind, in the future.”

“I have a question for you and you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.” Alex started.

“What’s the question? I’m pretty much an open book.” Kara replied.

Alex paused for a moment, “I know Clark is Superman and he is a God among mortals, what happened to him? Lucy wasn’t very forthcoming with details.”

Kara sighed, “He was fighting a genetically engineered monster, and he solar flared, causing him to lose all his powers. He and Lois went out and they were hit by another car, and they died on impact.” She explained, trying not to keep herself from crying.

Maggie inhaled sharply, “I am so sorry, Kara.”

Kara gave a watery chuckle, “Thank you, it gets better, in time. I miss him and Lois, but I am in good hands with Lucy.”

The air in the car had turned melancholy, Maggie really wanted to punch, Alex in the arm for her question. She didn’t blame her girlfriend though, Alex was genuinely curious, as was she but Maggie knows, there is a time and place for everything.

“What did you do for fun in Metropolis? I’m sure it was more exciting than National City.” She tried to lighten the mood.

Kara smiled fondly, “I did normal teenage things, hung out with friends, went to the movies, regular things, nothing really special. I miss my friends though, but hopefully, they can come from Metropolis to visit or I can visit them.”

Maggie could hear the longing in Kara’s voice, it broke her heart. She looked over at Alex, sending her a look that said, ‘fix it’.

“What is your favorite food? I know pizza and potstickers are up there, but what are some other foods?” Alex asked.

Kara perked up at this, “I love the sticky buns from Noonan’s, they are to die for. I also love ice cream, and any kind of food to be honest. I have to consume a lot, because of my Kryptonian cells.”

“A girl who likes to eat, I like it. Maggie can cook her ass off, me on the other hand, can cook little things. Can you cook, Kara?” Alex tried to change the subject.

“I can cook but baking is not my strong suit,” Kara answered.

“It looks like you and I will have to have a date in the kitchen, Kara. What do you say?” Maggie asked. She needed to find a way to have her time with Kara, so why not start with something, they both love.

Kara smiled toothily, “I would like that. Let me know when and I will be there. Will you be there too, Alex?”

Alex shook her head, “I don’t know. I don’t want to interrupt your private time with, Maggie. But if you’re into that, I can be there.”

“I’m definitely into that.” She realized what she said, and corrected herself, “You can be the judge.”

Maggie laughed at Kara’s response, she was making this entirely too easy. She hoped that their trip to Santa Monica will really solidify their friendship. Her aunt always told her, that the best relationships are rooted in friendship. They have to start somewhere, and Maggie was more than excited that they were starting there, everything else will fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their trip continues in the next chapter they finally arrive in Santa Monica. What kind of trouble can the three of them get into?
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!


	3. Santa Monica Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, and Maggie spend some time on the pier. Kara gets her flirt on and a number in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, I know it's been a million years since there was an update. I've been dealing with school and now that it is over, I have time to write. Thank you to every one of you for reading and reviewing this story. Thank you for every comment, kudos, and bookmark. You rock!!
> 
> Onward

The rest of the ride to Santa Monica was made with small talk and conversation. Kara learned more about Alex and how she works for the FBI, and Maggie being a detective with the NCPD. They were both powerful and kick ass women, who also have the use of weapons, and handcuffs. She wondered what it would be like to be locked up, if only for a little while or maybe, if one of them could lock her up that would be even hotter. Kara pushed that thought to the far recesses of her mind, she should not be having those thoughts.

“So, we have a couple of options that we can do while we are in Santa Monica. We could visit the pier, go to Knott’s Berry Farm, or we can spend the time visiting the aquarium the choice is yours.” Maggie suggested, bringing Kara out of her thoughts.

Kara thought for a moment, “We can visit the pier and visit the amusement park there, and could we possibly go to the aquarium?” She asked.

“You can do and have whatever you like,” Alex answered.

“I bet you say that to all the ladies.” Kara teased.

Maggie chuckled, “Only to the ones we like. And we definitely like you.”

Kara felt lightheaded this was really happening, “That’s a plus then because I definitely like you too.”

Kara’s phone chimed, she slid it open and saw that she had a text message from, Lucy.

_The Better Lane: don’t let them corrupt you. They are good at that delivered@ 1:15pm_

_Kara K: i can’t be corrupted. What are they going to do, give me alcohol? delivered@ 1:16pm_

_The Better Lane: they better not! Have fun and I will see you later. Tell Alex and Maggie to have you home at a decent time delivered@ 1:20pm_

_Kara K: they make no promises. delivered @1:24pm_

“Is Lucy done playing mother hen?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, she worries about me, that’s all,” Kara answered.

Alex scoffed, “I don’t know why she is worried. We would never let harm come your way. We’ll get you home to Lucy in one piece.”

Kara laughed, “I’m sure she would appreciate that.”

“You are in good hands with us. We will never do anything that would put you in harm’s way. You’re safe and we will take care of you.” Maggie chimed in.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Take care of me how? I’m seventeen, not twelve. I can handle myself.”

“You are still young, besides a little protection never hurt anyone. As long as you are with us, you are our responsibility. We take care of what is ours.” Alex answered causally.

“That’s just it, I’m not yours. I don’t belong to anyone, I belong to myself.” Kara challenged.

Maggie laughed softly, “You say that now, but soon enough, you will not be able to say that anymore. Lucy, gave you to us for the day, so technically, you are ours.”

Kara’s stomach flipped nervously Maggie was openly flirting with her, and Alex was helping her. She was curious as to how unconventional Alex and Maggie’s relationship was, because most people do not like when their significant others flirt with other people.

“There is nothing technical about it.” Kara sassed back.

Alex snickered, “She has you there, Maggie. Kara is too quick for us.”

Kara enjoyed the banter between Alex and Maggie, she was slightly intimidated before, but now they are pretty chill. This did nothing to quell the butterflies in her stomach whenever Alex or Maggie laugh or smile. The Bruno Mars song, ‘Just The Way You Are’ pops in her head every time either woman smiles. She had it so fucking bad and it hasn’t even been a whole day yet.

“Alright, ladies we are here. Today is all about fun, let’s get wild and crazy.” Alex cheered.

“Not too wild and crazy, we do have a minor among us. We have to keep it PG-13.” Maggie suggested.

Kara laughed, “Screw PG-13, I’m a rated R-girl.”

Alex tried to keep a straight face, “We are still officers of the law, even if we are off duty. Besides, we will never hear the end of it from Lucy. You are her pride and joy.”

“She makes me sound like a child.” Kara scoffed as she got out the car.

Maggie snickered, “You are a child, until you reach eighteen, which will be in four months. With us, you will never be treated like a child, because you definitely are not.”

Kara could feel the heat creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. She hoped that they did not see how red she was. Kara never got this flustered unless she was trying to lie, or around someone that she likes. She definitely liked Alex and Maggie which was probably going to be a problem, because a). They were nine years older than her, b). They were officers of the law, c). They were Lucy’s best friends, and c). She was not even legal yet.

“Right. Can we get something to eat first? It’s been a few hours since I’ve had breakfast.” Kara wanted to concentrate on something else.

“We know you have quite the appetite and we don’t want you to be left unsatisfied. What would you like to eat?” Alex asked.

The double meaning was not lost on Kara as they began to walk towards the pier, “I could really go for a burger and some fries right now.” She answered.

“You’re in luck, on your right is Pier Burger.” Maggie pointed in the direction of the restaurant.

Kara squealed a little, “Oh, thank God!”

“Don’t get too excited there, Kara.” Alex shook her head.

Kara played with her glasses, “Sorry, it’s been a long time since I’ve had a good burger and fries.”

“The lady wants burger and fries. Who are we to deny her what she wants.” Maggie came to her defense.

Kara shared a smiled with Maggie, Kara definitely liked her, and the way Maggie was smiling back let Kara know that she liked her too.

“Thank you, Maggie. I knew I would like you.” She said the last part out loud. Kara waited for the earth to open up. “I really said that out loud, didn't I?”

Maggie smirked, “You did, and the feeling is mutual. It’s time for lunch.” She replied as she put her arm through Alex’s.

“Lunch, right.” Kara agreed falling into step with the couple.

The walk to the restaurant did not take long, but Kara found herself feeling a little out of place. Alex and Maggie were acting all couple-y, while she was alone. She would make the most out of the day and try not to dwell on it. They entered the restaurant and the couple untangled themselves when they entered. Kara immediately looked at the menu to find something she would like, while actively ignoring Alex and Maggie.

“Do you know what you want, Kara?” Alex asked her.

Kara pretended to look over the menu, “Yeah, I do.” She stepped up to the order window.

The lady behind the counter pulled out her pad and pencil, “What can I get a pretty, little lady like you?” She asked with a bright smile.

Kara felt herself blush but kept her composure, “I would like the pier burger, with bacon, a large fry, and a strawberry milkshake.” She ordered.

The lady smiled, “Is there anything else I can get you, love?” She asked.

Kara smiled shyly, “That will be all, I think.”

“Alright, little lady. I have a pier burger with bacon, a large fry, and a strawberry milkshake. I’ll get that right out to you.” The lady told her.

“You didn't give me the total,” Kara told her.

The lady winked, “Your meal is on me, honey.”

Kara blushed, “Thank you.” She stepped aside, not paying attention to the looks of jealousy on Maggie and Alex’s face.

“I see you made a new friend,” Alex mentioned as she approached, Kara.

Kara shrugged, “She was being friendly. I will probably never see her again.” She brushed it off.

“Maybe not, but she gave you your food at no cost. She may be into you.” Maggie agreed.

Kara played with her glasses, “What? I-I don't think so. You’re seeing things, besides I am probably half her age.”

“The lady protests too much,” Alex told her.

“Pier burger with bacon, large fry, and a strawberry milkshake.” The lady called.

Kara went up to the window and grabbed her food while giving the lady, whose name was Emily a bright smile. “Thank you.”

Emily smiled, “Have a great day…”

“Kara.” Kara supplied.

Emily smiled, “Kara.”

She went to find a table for them to sit at. Kara found a booth in the corner and went to claim it, before anyone else did. Once she sat down she began eating her fries, they were golden, crispy, and hot. That was just the way Kara liked them and these fries were like none she had tasted before. She was so into her fries that she didn't see Maggie and Alex sit down.

“Enjoying your fries, Kara?” Maggie asked.

Kara looked embarrassed, “I can't help myself. They are so good.”

Alex suppressed a laugh, “There is a number on your cup. I told you, you made a new friend.” Alex told Kara, before biting into her burger.

Kara looked at her cup and saw the phone number. She set a smile over to Emily and pulled out her phone.

“Kara is already picking up the ladies.” Maggie teased, looking pleased.

“I think it’s tasteless for someone to give them their number like that.” Alex scoffed, not bothering to hide her distaste.

Kara frowned, “Maybe she couldn't find an actual way to give it to me. I think it's clever.” She could tell Alex was jealous.

“Are you going to call her?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “Why not? I mean it gives me a reason to come and visit.” She took a bite of her burger.

Alex tried her best to hide her jealousy, the fact that Emily was trying to put the moves on Kara, made her upset. She knew that it was irrational, but she and Maggie have staked their claim on, Kara. There was no way she was going to let Emily, approach their territory, even if there was four months left, before Kara became legal. She didn't understand how Maggie could be so calm about this. The detective was quick to get jealous, she did it every time with Lucy, even before they started their relationship.

“I agree with, Kara. She is young and it would give her a chance to meet new people. To explore her horizons. How is she supposed to know what she likes, until she tries?” Maggie explained calmly. She was calm on the outside, but inside the green-eyed monster was dying to get out.

Kara gave Maggie a beautiful smile, “Thank you, Maggie.” She sipped her milkshake.

Maggie smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, “Anytime, Kara.”

They finished lunch and cleaned up their trash. Kara sent a small wave and a smile over to Emily, before they exited the restaurant. The trio started walking and Kara had to hide her irritation at Maggie and Alex being all couple-y around her. She had nothing against them, but it sucked because she herself, was missing out on all the things that a relationship brought. They continued walking until they stopped in front of the aquarium. It looked kind of deserted but that was a good thing, they didn’t have to deal with a lot of people.

“Looks like we are going to the aquarium,” Kara commented.

Alex looked at her, “I remember you saying that you wanted to visit, so here we are. As we had mentioned before, today is all about you.” She smiled.

Kara blushed, “Be careful with that, I could have you doing some pretty off the wall things.”

Maggie shrugged, “I don’t mind. It’s not every day, we have a beautiful woman telling us what to do.”

“Have you not seen yourselves, I’m pretty sure, you do whatever either one of you tells each other.” Kara was dying inside at her word vomit.

Alex laughed, “Kara, are you crushing on us?” She asked.

“Nope, not at all. So, aquarium?” Kara tried to change the subject.

Maggie shook her head at how cute, Kara was being, “Nice subject change. I think seeing marine life would be a welcomed distraction.”

“Lead the way, Kara.” Alex held out her arm in the direction of the door.

Kara turned immediately, “Right, here we go.”

They entered the aquarium it seemed pretty interesting as soon as they entered. They had to stop at the counter to pay admission. Before Kara could pay for herself, Maggie already pulled out her card and paid for all three of them. Kara was a little put out because ‘she could pay her own way’ but she sucked it up and dealt with it.

“Stop pouting, Kara. It’s okay to have someone pay your way. I know you have this whole independent woman thing going on, but we invited you out, so we should be the ones to pay.” Alex told her.

Kara tried not to be charmed, “Okay, if you say so.”

“She knows so.” Maggie chimed in.

Kara knew she was outnumbered and decided to let the discussion go. They were having such a good time, there was no need to ruin it with a pointless argument. As Kara thought, the aquarium was not that big, but the exhibits were awesome. There were several touch pools where you can touch the different animals. Kara of course took pictures of the different marine life, and even roped Maggie and Alex into taking a few pictures themselves. The couple cursed Kara and her puppy dog eyes. When it came down to the touch pool, that was when Alex and Maggie decided to take pictures of Kara.

“Is this really necessary? I’m seventeen, not seven.” Kara rolled her eyes.

Maggie took another picture, ‘Black mail material. You know, in case you become famous, we can embarrass you.”

Alex laughed lowly, “We can also send these pictures to Lucy, to let her know that you are alive, and not getting into any trouble.”

Kara removed her hand from touching the sting ray, “If I get in trouble, will you arrest me?”

“That could possibly be arranged, you will have the right to remain silent. The thing is though, you will have to either answer to The FBI or the police detective.” Maggie answered.

Kara smirked, “Why do I have to answer to one or the other? Why can’t I answer to both?” She answered cheekily, before walking off.”

“She is not making this easy,” Maggie whispered to, Alex.

Alex shrugged, “At least she is showing interest in you. I knew I would like you, Maggie.” She imitated, Kara.

Maggie laughed, “I think you might be right, Danvers. She is definitely a cheeky little thing. On a scale of 1-10, how jealous were you?”

“I was kind of jealous. I mean, that chick gave Kara her meal for free. Then gave Kara her number. Ugh, it was frustrating.” Alex answered, “What about you?”

Maggie shrugged, “I wanted to tell Emily to back off, but I knew that would be bad. We want to stay in Kara’s good graces. We need to chill with the jealousy before she picks up on it. I will admit though, Kara was more than a little jealous this afternoon, it’s mutual jealousy. I see it as a win.”

Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand, “It is a win, but she is still under age. Like you said, she needs to explore a little bit, find out what she likes. She’s never been in a relationship before, so we have to approach this in a practical manner.”

Maggie knew her words were going to come back and bite her in the ass, but she knew Alex was right. As much as they wanted to keep Kara for themselves, they knew they needed to let Kara be. When the time came, they could revisit everything, if it meant being Kara’s friend for now…then that is all they would be.

“I get what you’re saying, I think the friend zone is the perfect place to be. We still have to worry about Lucy. She may flip her shit if she finds out that her niece is crushing on us, and that we are interested in her.” Maggie reminded her girlfriend.

Alex looked over to where Kara was standing talking to one of the guides, “We’ll handle Lucy when the time comes. At this moment in time, we have Kara, and we will enjoy every minute with her.”

Kara approached the couple, “I don’t know about you two, but I have seen everything in this aquarium.”

“I agree. What do you want to do next? We don’t have to stay on the pier you know? We can go other places too.” Maggie told Kara.

“I want to go to the amusement park, the Ferris wheel is calling my name. You get to see the whole pier and then some from up there.” Kara suggested.

Alex looped her fingers through her belt loops, “Sounds like a good idea. I don’t know if the three of us could fit in one car though.”

“Actually we can, it has the bucket seats, instead of the usual two-seaters.” She looked at Kara, “I hope you don’t mind sitting with us.”

Kara shrugged, “Nope, not all. Just don’t make a sandwich out of me.”

“Never, we are not into cannibalism, so you are safe with us,” Alex reassured her.

“If you’re not into cannibalism, then what do you call it when you eat each other?” Kara asked with a straight face.

Maggie laughed, “Oh, you have so much to learn, Kara.”

“Isn’t that what porn is for?” She asked, feigning innocence.

Alex shook her head, “No. Porn teaches you what not to do and give you the wrong expectations. This is not a conversation we should be having right now. I will say this, when the time comes, I’m sure whoever you are with will teach you very well.”

Kara was disappointed that Alex did not take the bait, “I defer to your superior answer.”

Alex shook her head, Kara was going to be the death of her. She knew she had to keep it clean and remember that Kara is only seventeen years old, and even when she turns eighteen it would still be wrong. Being with Kara was not robbing the cradle so much, as it is robbing the playground. They left the aquarium and took the stroll down to the amusement park. Despite her flair up of jealousy, today had turned out to be a good day. It had been a long time since she’s been so carefree, and free of worry. She liked the feeling very much, while in her introspection, Alex used this time to subtly check out Maggie and Kara.

They were talking about something animatedly and using hand gestures while doing it. Alex noticed how confident, Maggie looked talking to Kara. And the way that Kara’s eyes light up when Maggie says something or does something. When the time comes, the odds would definitely be in their favor.

“What do you think, Alex?” Kara asked.

Alex looked confused, “What do I think about what?” She asked.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Who is better Batman or Wonder Woman?”

“Wonder Woman,” Alex answered.

“Yes! I told you Wonder Woman is so much better than Batman.” Kara told Maggie.

Maggie rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “That’s probably because you know her, personally.”

Kara blushed, “I don’t know her, know her, but I do know her. Even if I didn’t know her, I would still think she’s better. I would fuck her any day if I had my way.” She admitted.

“Holy shit, Kara!” Maggie nearly doubled over from laughing.

“What?” She asked.

Alex was shocked, “I was not expecting those words to come out of your mouth. You are a complete enigma.”

Kara shrugged, “I have my moments. So, Ferris wheel?” She asked as they made their way over to the ride.

Maggie continued laughing, “Smooth, Kara, very smooth.”

They stood in line waiting their turn to get on the ride. Alex was pleased that Kara was opening up more with them, and becoming comfortable as well. There were so many sides to Kara and she was enjoying herself learning all about them. Alex watched as Maggie engaged Kara, the subtle touches, the little flirtations that was happening between them. It was obvious from where she was standing that they were into each other. Kara would be a really good fit for them, she couldn’t wait to tease Maggie about this. The line was moving and it was time for the trio to get into one of the Ferris wheel cars. Naturally Alex and Maggie sat together, while Kara sat across from them.

“This is a really pretty view, you can see the whole pier from here.” Alex lamented.

Maggie looked at her girlfriend, “Are you really talking about the view or are you talking about something else?” She asked, sending a subtle look in Kara’s direction, who was taking pictures with her phone.

Alex shrugged nonchalantly, “Maybe I am. You have to admit, it is beautiful up here.”

“I definitely agree with that.” Maggie agreed.

“Hey! Pose for the camera.” Kara told the couple as she pointed the phone towards them.

The girlfriends posed for a picture or two, “Why don’t you get in on these pictures too. I mean, Lucy is not going to believe that there are not pictures with the three of us.” Maggie suggested.

Kara laughed, “A huge selfie for everyone involved.” She moved over until she was in between Maggie and Alex. They took a few pictures, and when they were done, Kara made no move to get back on the other side. Alex found that she did not mind at all, Kara was a welcoming presence.

The ride stopped and it was time for them to get off and find something else to do. Naturally, they asked Kara what she wanted to do since it was her day.

“I want to get a churro first, then we can play games,” Kara suggested.

Maggie looked impressed, “A churro? Seriously? You just had a huge burger, some fries, and a milkshake.”

Kara shrugged, “Kryptonian cells, and me being under the sun, isn’t helping. So, churro.” She tried again.

Alex was bemused, “Let’s go get the woman a churro.”

The trio found a small churro stand and Kara immediately went to go get in line. Maggie admired her enthusiasm over the fried dough. She preferred a funnel cake over a churro, but for Kara, she was more than happy to indulge.

“You and Kara looked quite cozy when we were standing in line to get on the ride,” Alex whispered in her ear.

Maggie gave her an incredulous look, “What do you mean?”

Alex smirked, “You are more than smitten with Kara. I saw the little touches and the smiles that the two of you were sharing. I guess your doubt it gone.”

Maggie pushed her playfully, “You’re one to talk. I saw the way you kept looking at Kara before she decided to take our pictures. You are just as smitten as I am, if not more. So I was thinking.”

Alex looked intrigued, “About?”

“I’m thinking that maybe, you and Kara should go and do something together. If she is to get to know us, and us, her we have to hang with her separately, as well as together.” Maggie suggested.

“That is a great idea. I don’t know what to do with her though. I know she likes art, photography and she loves to cook.” Alex listed on her fingers.

Maggie smiled, “I have cooking covered, but maybe you can take her to the National City museum of art. Or take her to another museum that is not National City.” She suggested.

Alex pulled Maggie close to her, “And what will you be doing while we are off on our little adventure?”

“Working of course! I am a detective, Agent Danvers.” Maggie replied.

Alex laughed, “You detect. I know.”

They broke apart when they saw Kara approaching with three churros and three drinks. Maggie hopped that all three of those were not for Kara.

“I bought you each a churro and something to drink. It’s hot out here and you can’t say no to something sweet.” She handed the snacks to the couple.

Alex and Maggie took them both with a smile on their faces. Kara bit into the fried, sugary treat and moaned her appreciation. That did not help the couple at all, Kara seemed to enjoy her food A LOT.

Kara looked at them, “What? You try eating this and not appreciate it.” She blushed.

“Right.” Alex agreed.

The churros were done and Kara was satisfied for the most part. Today had been fun for her she couldn’t wait to hang out with Maggie and Alex again. Their excursion was over and it was back to National City. Kara was disappointed to see the day come to an end, but she hoped that she could hang out with them again. There were a war of emotions going on inside of her. She really liked Maggie, she gave her butterflies, and she really liked Alex too, but together they gave her the whole damn zoo.

“I was thinking, Kara. That maybe you and I can get together and so something next week.” Alex broke through Kara’s thoughts.

Kara perked up, “Yeah? What are we going to do?” She asked.

Alex looked at Kara in the rearview mirror, “I was thinking that we could possibly go to the modern art museum. Have you been?”

“No, I’ve always wanted to go, but Lucy said that is not her thing. What about Maggie?” Kara replied.

“Then we should definitely go.” Alex agreed.

“I have to work, but you two can have fun. Remember, I have you for cooking.” Maggie told her.

Kara blushed, “You do. I didn’t forget.”

The car stopped in front of the apartment building. Kara had sent a text to Lucy ahead of time, letting her know that she was on her way home.

“Here we are, Miss. Kara. Do you want us to walk you up?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, I’m a big girl. I don’t need a baby sitter.”

“Alright. We’ll text you later.” Maggie told her.

Kara got out of the car, “Let me know you made it home safely. Thank you for the day, it was really fun.”

“We enjoyed having you today. We should so it again sometime.” Maggie smiled.

Kara returned her smile, “Definitely.” She closed the door and turned away.

“Kara wait?” Alex called out.

Kara turned around, “What? Is something wrong?”

Maggie held up the bear she won, “You’re forgetting your friend.”

“Keep it! I have enough.” She turned and walked away.

Alex and Maggie watched as Kara disappeared into the building, before pulling off.

“We are so screwed,” Alex muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara got a free meal and a phone number. Will she use it though? I know Maggie and Alex are not being forward with Kara, but I did that for a reason. Kara is still underage and they are officers of the law and have to respect the law. Plus, I didn't want them to come off as overly creepy in their approach.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Gracias


	4. Lucy Comes Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has questions about Kara's outing with Alex and Maggie. Kara asks about Lucy's friendship with both Maggie and Alex, and Kara learns new information about Lucy and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time out to read, leave kudos and comment on this little story of mine. It makes me super happy to see that it is being received so well. It also brings me a great joy to see how you are responding to the way the story is going. There will be sexy times in the story, but they will be between Maggie and Alex at first because involving Kara at such a young age is moving into a territory, that I do not want to breach. So you will have to wait to see Kara get any action with the two officers of the law, but Kara will explore urges with another character she goes to school with.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and sticking around with this little ditty. There will be a time jump in the story, but I will let you know when it is.
> 
> Onward...

Kara entered the apartment building in a good mood, today had been a good day, she was able to hang out with Maggie and Alex, plus she got a phone number. Kara made a mental note to text Emily a little later on to let her know that she was back home. Before Kara could get her key in the lock, the door swung open, and she was pulled inside by Lucy.

“That is my arm you’re pulling on,” Kara told her.

Lucy closed the apartment door, “Sorry, I wanted to hear about your day. What did you do?”

Kara took her shoes off and put them by the door, “That doesn’t mean, manhandle me.” She walked further into the apartment.

“Tell me about your day? I saw the pictures that you took on the Ferris Wheel, you looked mighty cozy between Alex and Maggie.” Lucy teased a little.

Kara played with her glasses, “It was a day, we went to the pier, had lunch, went to the aquarium, played games and came home. I also got a number from the person who took my order at the restaurant.” She replayed their day.

Lucy grinned, “You got a number, huh? Male of female?” She asked.

Kara sat down on the smaller couch, “Female, her name is Emily. It was because of her that I got my meal for free.”

“Look at you, my little girl is growing up.” Lucy teased.

Kara threw a pillow at Lucy, “Quit it. Nothing may come of it.”

“Are you even into girls? Or are you only into one particular girl?” Lucy asked.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I don’t know to be honest. I find boys attractive, but I don’t want to date them. Girls on the other hand, are magical and beautiful, but I don’t know. Also, leave Alex out of this, she is on a different level.”

“You like the ladies, don’t even try to deny it. What was it like spending the day with, Alex and Maggie?” Lucy changed the subject.

Kara smiled, “It was really great. They love each other, like a lot, it’s sweet. I also realized that my crush is just that a crush. Maggie is pretty awesome too, we have so much in common it’s quite funny.” She finished wistfully.

“You have a crush on Maggie too.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Kara tried to hide her face, “Yeah, just a little one. Is that bad though? I have a crush on Alex and her girlfriend.”

Lucy shook her head, “It’s quite common actually. I’m sure both Alex and Maggie would be fine with it.”

Kara’s smile faded, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Lucy stood up, “I need to get started on dinner. Are you hungry?” She asked, as she made her way towards the kitchen.

Kara followed behind her, “I’m always hungry. Now back to my question, what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that Maggie and Alex, have an open relationship. They are polyamorous.” Lucy explained.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Poly-what now?”

Lucy turned around and looked at Kara, “Polyamorous, meaning that they have a relationship with each other, and other people.” She explained.

“So wait, they can have a relationship with more than one person and it’s okay?” Kara asked, trying to understand.

Lucy nodded, “Yes, that is what it means. So, if you want a relationship with one, you would have to have a relationship with the other.”

This information blew Kara’s mind she was definitely going to have to Google this. Human sexuality was confusing to her, even though she grew up on this planet. Alex and Lucy had an open relationship, that made Kara think back to when she hears Alex mention, that their relationship was ‘unconventional’.

“Oh. Did you know this when you were in college together?” Kara asked.

Lucy turned around, “Why don’t we order take out. You know, saves us the problem of cooking.” She tried to change the subject.

This did not deter Kara, “Stop trying to distract me with food. Did you know this?”

Lucy turned around with a guilty look, “I knew, it wasn’t a secret. Everyone knew, it was their thing.”

Kara’s heart dropped the two women that she had a crush on had an open relationship. They could sleep with anyone they wanted, when they wanted. This changed her views on the women a little bit.

“Oh.” Was all Kara could manage to say. “Did you ever, you know? Have a thing with them?” She asked.

Lucy sighed, she did not want to talk about this, but she knew if she didn’t Kara was going to ask Alex and Maggie, “Yes, when we were in college, we had a relationship. It was one of the best relationships I had outside of James. When I met, James we parted ways, and remained friends.” She leaned on the countertop.

Kara tried to process this information, she had a crush on the two women, who dated the woman she thought of like a sister. This was not happening to her, she could not crush on these two women, it would make things weird between her and Lucy.

“Does that mean you are gay too? Does James know?” Kara asked.

Lucy smirked, “James does not know and he will NOT know, either. I am bisexual or maybe pan. I don’t fall in love with the gender, but the person.” Her smirk turned into a frown, “I hope that doesn’t make you think any differently of me? I don’t think I can handle that.”

Kara gave her a reassuring smile, “I don’t think any differently of you. I’m a girl who is trying to figure out her sexuality. I honestly think it’s pretty badass, that you were able to date two badass women at the same time. I want to be like you when I grow up.” She bowed playfully.

Lucy relaxed, “I did have game, didn’t I? I don’t want you to think any differently of Alex and Maggie either. They’re not the type to sleep around with just anyone. Once they are in a relationship they are fully committed.” Lucy added to make sure that Kara understood.

“I don’t think any differently of them, honestly, I think they have some major swag going on to be able to pull women like that.” Kara was quick to explain herself.

Lucy smiled knowingly, “You more than like them, don’t you?”

Kara shook her head, “Nope, I like them as friends. Speaking of Maggie and Alex. I have individual plans with them both coming up.”

“Do you, now?” Lucy asked intrigued.

Kara nodded, “Yup! Maggie and I have a date to cook Chopped style. Then Alex and I have a date to one of the museums here in National City.” She stated proudly.

“Could you sound any happier? Should I be jealous? I don’t think I am ready to be replaced yet.” Lucy walked over towards Kara.

Kara smiled, “You’ll always be my number one, Lucy. No one can ever take your place.”

“Even when you start school and start meeting new people?” She wrapped her arms around Kara.

“New people will not take your place either. You sound like a jealous girlfriend.” She pulled Lucy close to her.

Lucy bit her lip, “It’s always been the two of us, us against the world. I’m not ready to share you just yet.”

Kara laughed, “You shared me with Alex and Maggie, even though, they think you and I have something going on.”

Lucy giggled, “We have something going on? I was not aware of this.”

“Me either. Oh well.” Kara brushed it off, “It’s the nature of the beast.”

The sound of a door unlocking in the background caused the two women to break apart. They looked at each other guilty before sharing shy smiles There was nothing wrong with what they were doing, they were always affectionate with each other, but where James is concerned, it’s a different story. He’s not jealous by any means but they didn’t want to deal with his strange looks. So they share their moments of affection when they are alone or when no one is looking. It was better that way anyways, because people will always question, if Kara and Lucy were a couple. If they were not as close as they were, then that would have been a possibility, they’ve discussed it a few times.

“There’s my two favorite ladies. How was your day?” He greeted Lucy and Kara with a smile.

Lucy went up to James and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Kara made a gagging noise at the sight.

“Ignore her, she had enough of this when she was with Alex and Maggie. My day was uneventful, so happy to be home with my main lady and my main man.” Lucy answered him.

James looked at Kara, “How was your day with Maggie and Alex? Did they drive you crazy?”

Kara shrugged, “Nope, they were great fun to be around. I really enjoyed myself today, they are fun, and crazy. In a good way.”

“Kara has a crush on our resident law enforcement couple.” Lucy teased.

James laughed, “Oh, so Kara has a crush on ladies with authority.”

Kara laughed in relief she thought James would be an asshole about it, “I guess. Lucy and I were trying to decide what to have for dinner tonight. Do you have any thoughts?” She asked.

“Whatever you two choose is fine. I’m just glad to be here with you two.”

Kara and Lucy shared a look, “Potstickers and pizza tonight.”

“Definitely.” Kara agreed, “I’m going to go get a shower and get changed. If you two are going to have sex, please don’t do it where I can see, because eww.” She crinkled her nose, before hopping off the stool.

“We make no promises. You’re living here so you have to get used to it.” Lucy shot back.

James laughed, “Don’t listen to her, go get your shower, and I’ll order the food. I also brought home your favorite ice cream too, it will be in the freezer.”

Kara smiled brightly, “That’s my favorite.” She cried happily.

“I know what you like.” James volleyed back.

“Not many people do.” She replied before leaving the kitchen. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Alex.

_Alex:// wanted to let you know that we made it home delivered @ 7:15 p.m._

_Kara:// thanks for letting me know. I had fun with you and Maggie today delivered @ 7:17 p.m._

_Maggie:// we had fun with you too, Special K delivered @ 7:20 p.m._

Kara didn’t expect Maggie to be involved with the conversation as well, but Kara did not find herself caring. She was happy that she didn’t have to text them both separately. She couldn’t help but blush as the nickname that Maggie had given her.

_Kara:// I’m glad, we should do it again sometime. Lucy asked me twenty questions when I got home delivered @ 7:25 p.m._

_Alex:// ohh she did? delivered @ 7:27 p.m._

_Maggie:// really? delivered @ 7:27 p.m._

_Kara:// yup. but they were simple questions. I need to get in the shower. I’ll text you later. delivered @ 7:30 p.m._

_Alex:// enjoy the shower delivered @ 7:31 p.m._

_Maggie:// don’t have too much fun delivered @ 7:31 p.m._

_Kara:// I definitely will…enjoy the image, ladies xx delivered @ 7:33 p.m._

Kara put her phone on the charger and gathered her things so she could take a shower. She hoped that she wasn’t too forward with that text. She didn’t know what got into her, but she couldn’t help herself. The shower was relaxing and Kara did not want to get out, but she knew that pizza and potstickers were waiting for her. She turned the water off and got out of the shower and dried off. Once Kara had changed into her lounge clothes, she cleaned up her bathroom and made her way to the living room. The smell of pizza and potstickers made her stomach grumble.

“I’m making my way into the living room, please be clothed,” Kara announced as she stepped into the living room.

Lucy laughed, “Don’t be so dramatic and get over here and eat.” She semi-commanded.

Kara frowned, “So freaking bossy.” She sat down on the floor.

“It’s a habit. She commands people every day at her job.” James told her.

Kara grabbed the potstickers, “What is it that you do anyway, Lucy? Is it top secret?” She asked as she bit into a dumpling.

Lucy and James exchanged looks, “I work for the military.”

“I’ve never seen you in uniform, the times that I’ve been here,” Kara stated.

Lucy cleared her throat, “When you visited, I took leave, to spend time with you. I didn’t want work to interrupt time between us.”

Kara seemed satisfied with that answer, “Okay. Do you think you could take me to work with you one day?” She asked.

“We have to see about that, Kara. My job isn’t too big on civilians being around.” Lucy explained.

Kara continued eating to hide her disappointment. James must have sensed this because what he suggested next surprised, Kara.

“My best friend Winn, works IT at CatCo, and he is a world class hacker. Maybe he could teach you how to hack into things. That is way better than going to a military base.” James suggested.

Kara lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, “That is so cool! When can we do that?!”

“Whenever you like, you do have the whole summer. You will also be my assistant when I go on assignment.” James told her.

Kara lit up again, “You talked to Cat Grant? She’s going to let me assist you?”

“Not necessarily, you’ll be assisting me off the record.” He told her.

Kara bit into another potsticker, “That’s better than nothing.” She mumbled as she continued eating her potsticker.

Lucy frowned, “Way to make me look bad, Olsen.”

Kara swallowed, “He’s not making you look bad. He is respecting you and your job, having me there might compromise something. James’ job is the safest, besides I can always ask, Maggie. I’m sure she would like for me to stop by.”

James laughed, “You are doing that all yourself. Did you have fun hanging out with Maggie and Alex, Kara?”

Kara put down her potsticker, “I loved it, we went to the Santa Monica Pier, we rode the Ferris Wheel and went to the aquarium. I have awesome pictures on my phone, and so does Alex and Maggie. I think they will use it as blackmail. We had churros and played games, I won a bear.” She rambled on.

“You won a bear? Where is it? What game did you play?” Lucy asked.

Kara grinned excitedly, “I did, we were playing basketball. I gave it to Alex and Maggie, well technically, I left it in the car.”

“That is really not fair. I’ve known you since you were a baby, and what do I get?” Lucy mocked whined.

Kara smiled, “You get me. That should make up for all the bears in the world.”

Lucy blushed, “You are such a charmer, Kara. I get you all the time, they get you some of the time. I get the better end of the deal, way better than a bear.”

“Do I need to give you two a moment?” James asked.

Kara chuckled nervously, “Nope, we’re done. So what movies will we be watching tonight?”

“Whatever you choose is fine,” Lucy suggested.

Kara’s phone started chiming in the distance, “I need to go get my messages.” She hopped up.

Lucy smirked, “You have become quite the popular one. Do you think it’s the girl from the restaurant?”

“Wait? Kara met someone?” James asked.

Lucy watched as Kara disappeared, “Oh yeah, she met someone named Emily, I think. Got her lunch for free and everything.”

James whistled lowly as Kara came back into view, “Little Kara Kent has game. Who knew?”

“Apparently, no one did.” Lucy replied, “Who is texting you, Kara?”

Kara blushed, “Emily.” It was a lie, but she didn’t want Lucy to know that she is texting Alex and Maggie.

James grinned, “Ohh it’s Emily. We might need to take a trip to Santa Monica, to meet this mysterious, Emily.”

Kara put her phone down, “Oh God, please don’t.”

Lucy went to grab Kara’s phone, but Kara was quicker, “Damn reflexes.” Lucy mumbled under her breath.

“I heard that,” Kara replied as she continued typing on her phone.

“You were supposed to.” Lucy shot back

James chose a movie and they started watching it, while eating pizza. Kara was not paying attention, as she was engrossed in the chat conversation she was having with Alex and Maggie. She knew that they could not be anything more than friends, considering her age, and the fact that they were a couple and not interested in her that way. Kara would enjoy spending time with them on the platonic level, and try to get over her feelings. When school started she would be able to concentrate on people her age and not hot, older officers of the law. The next text came through, and she tried her best not to laugh. Alex and Maggie both had wanted to talk to her, on the phone, not via text.

“I’m going to leave you two love birds alone. I’m getting kind of tired, long day and all.” Kara got up from the floor.

Lucy gave her a look that said ‘yeah right’, “Good night Kara.”

“Night, Kara,” James said at the same time.

Kara walked down the hallway and entered her room, closing the door behind her. She turned on her television and climbed in the bed. Kara then sent a quick text to Alex and Maggie, letting her know that she was alone. It was a little weird to be talking to them both, instead of individually, but she found that she really didn’t care. A few moments later her phone rung and she waited a few minutes before she answered.

“Hello?” She answered coolly.

“Hey, Kara. Did we catch you at a bad time?” Maggie asked.

Kara got situated in bed, “No, I’m getting comfortable in bed. I had a long day today and being around Lucy and James, was kind of tiring.”

“You wanted to be in bed while talking to us? This is a whole new level.” Alex teased.

Kara giggled, “Unless you wanted me to have this conversation in front of Lucy and James, then you will have to deal with it.”

“Speaking of Lucy, did she ask you twenty questions?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded her head, even though they could not see her, “Yeah, she did but we will get to that in a minute. So, when were you going to tell me that you were involved with Lucy, when you all were in college?”

Alex went silent, “She told you about that?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, I was telling her about our day, and I confessed something. That is when she told me that you two were polyamorous and that the three of you were in a relationship together before she met James.” She explained, hoping that she didn’t upset them in any way.

“We were going to tell you, eventually, but since the bag has been opened, we weren’t looking for a relationship it kind of just happened. We were hanging out a lot and one thing led to another, and we were in a relationship. It went on for all of four years, then she met James.” Alex explained.

Kara tried to think of what to ask next, “Did you two have a relationship with anyone after things ended with, Lucy?” She wanted to know what she was getting into.

“After Lucy, we decided to stick to ourselves, until we found the right woman,” Alex answered the question this time.

This peaked Kara’s curiosity, “How do you know if you met the right woman? Do you date them together or how does that work?”

Maggie laughed, “You are so full of questions, I like it. At first, we do things individually to get the feel for the person, then we go out together. If she is a good fit, then we will go from there.”

Kara sighed as she got comfortable in her bed, “How do you go about meeting someone? Do you go on a dating website?”

“Never a dating website that is so tacky, we have friends and occasionally, they would try to hook us up with someone.” Maggie answered, “Are you comfortable?” She asked.

Kara was confused, “Why are you asking me that?”

“Your sheets are making sounds, it’s as if you are trying to get comfortable,” Maggie replied.

Kara laughed softly, “I’m now comfortable. If you two do start dating someone will you stop hanging with me?” She did not know where that question came from.

“We will always hang out with you, whether we are in a relationship or not. We’re more afraid that you will forget about us when you start school.” Alex spoke up.

Kara snickered, “I will never forget about you two. I don’t start school for another three months, so we have all the time to be together. Do you have an age limit? Like do you have a cutoff for people you will and will not date?”

Alex didn’t know if she should be pleased or a little worried that Kara was asking these questions. Yes, it was good that she was asking questions, but she wondered if there was more behind it, “Since we are both twenty-six, we do not go under the age of twenty-one…we work for the law and we have to keep it legal.”

This caused Kara to feel a little disappointed, “Right, have to keep your hands clean. What if the person is not twenty-one, but they are eighteen or nineteen and they were really mature for their age? Would you make an exception then?”

Alex and Maggie exchanged a look neither one did not know how to answer this question. They wanted to be truthful with Kara, but they also needed to keep her as a friend, and show her that they were interested in her on a platonic level, “Honestly, we don’t know. It depends on the person and if they were serious about being in a relationship with the both of us. Not many people are interested in a relationship with two women, unless they want to include their boyfriend.” Alex answered.

“Understandable. That makes so much sense. So where is the bear? Did you give him a name?” Kara asked trying to change the subject.

Maggie laughed, “We didn’t give him a name, but he is sitting on the dresser. We are going to have to get him some companions, he’s kind of lonely.”

“Maybe you should, you don’t want him to be alone. No one likes to be alone.” She lamented sadly, thinking about Lois and Clark, and her friends she left behind.

“He will have companions. You’re not alone, Kara you have us, Lucy and James. When school starts you will have friends. It doesn’t seem like that now, but eventually it will change, and then you will not be lonely anymore. Tell you what, how about you and I go the museum on Tuesday? We can make a day of it.” Alex suggested.

Kara perked up a little bit, “I would like that, Alex.” She agreed happily.

“Great, it’s a plan. I’ll talk it over with Lucy, and we will go from there. We are going to let you go so you can go to bed.” Alex told her.

Kara yawned, “I am on the tired side. Thank you both for today, it was really great hanging out with you both.”

“We loved hanging out with you too, Kara. We are going to do it more often; Lucy is going to have to deal with it.” Maggie told her.

Kara laughed sleepily, “Good luck with that. She is highly protective, don’t be surprised if she gives you some kind of talk.”

Alex laughed, “Oh I believe it. She’ll probably ask what our intentions are with you. And I will tell her that we are out to corrupt you, and have you become the extra addition to our relationship.”

“Alex!” Maggie scolded her.

“What? She wouldn’t believe it anyway. Why can’t we have a little fun?” Alex asked.

Kara laughed, “She probably wouldn’t, but what if I wanted you to corrupt me?” She asked trying to fight sleep.

“You wouldn’t be able to handle it. You’re jailbait, Kara and no matter how much you want to, we can’t go there. When you are older and you feel the same way, then maybe, we can corrupt you. Right now, we can just have fun.” Maggie explained. “Get some sleep and we will talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Kara.” Alex and Maggie said at the same time.

“Good night.” Kara sighed sleepily and drifted off to sleep.

Alex turned to Maggie, “Kara is not making this easy. This is going to be hard, Maggie.”

Maggie shifted in bed, “We have to deal with it for now. But that doesn’t stop us from having fun with Lucy. Could you imagine how she would react?”

Alex laughed, “She would flip her shit and keep us from ever being around Kara. I don’t think she would like to share Kara anyway. If I know Lucy, she is very protective of her. The times that I’ve heard Lucy talk about, Kara I swear she was a little bit in love with her.”

Maggie shrugged, “I don’t know. She cares about her that is for sure, you saw how she fought to have Kara come live with her. If there are feelings there, then I don’t think she would act on them.”

“I don’t think she would either, but enough about those two, and on to more important things.” Alex decided to turn the conversation back to them.

Maggie smirked, “More important things, like?”

“You, me and you screaming my name.” Alex grinned and made a move to pull Maggie close to her.

“I don’t scream for anyone, good luck with that. Maggie taunted.

Alex didn’t say anything else, this was her green light to rock Maggie’s world. They would deal with Kara at a later time. Right now, it was all about her and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara now knows the truth about Lucy/Alex/Maggie and this intrigues our little Kara more. If Lucy and Kara come off a little coupley in this story, it's not intentional. I go where the characters take me, I will be exploring all of Kara's relationships, and that does include her relationship with Lucy, but the primary focus will be on Alex/Kara/Maggie.
> 
> Up next: We have Alex and Kara alone with each other so it is Kalex all the way!


	5. The Art of Expressing Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex spend the day getting lost in San Fransisco and having a heart to heart in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments, bookmarked, subscribed, and left Kudos. I was a little leery about posting this story, but it's nice to see people reading and enjoying it. 
> 
> This chapter is very Kara and Alex heavy, there is also some Lucy/Alex interaction as well. The conversation between Alex and Kara is pretty cut and dry and leaves the door open for something more, to develop. Kara will have other relationships before she gets involved with Alex and Maggie, it's a slow burn for a reason.
> 
> Andele...

Kara’s phone vibrating woke her up she rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 11:30 p.m., it felt later than that to Kara. She picked up her phone and saw that there was a message from Alex. Kara unlocked her phone to read it. It had told her that she would be there to pick her up at 8:30 a.m., they were leaving National City. Kara sent a text back telling her okay, and rolled over and went back to sleep. Once she closed her eyes she opened them back up again, she was going to be spending the day with, Alex. It was going to be the two of them alone together in a car without Maggie being there. She sat up and ran into Lucy’s room, who thankfully had the door opened.

“Lucy.” She called as she climbed into the bed between her and James, who was already sleeping.

Lucy sat up startled, “Oh my God, Kara! Are you okay? Is something wrong?” She asked as she sat up in bed.

Kara shook her head, “No, I’m fine. I got a text from Alex, we are spending the day together tomorrow.” She rushed out.

Lucy looked at her incredulously, “I know this and you woke me up because?”

“Because, we are going to be by ourselves. I’m nervous…I don’t know what to do or what to say or how to act? I mean this is our first interaction one on one.” Kara gestured wildly.

Lucy put her hands on Kara’s shoulders, “Calm down and breathe. You’re getting worked up, it will be fine. The two of you will be together, treat her like you would a friend. Treat her like you treat me if you have to. She likes you, there is no denying that.” She tried to calm her down.

“Just be yourself, Kara. You have that effect on everyone, you don’t have to impress her, be yourself and try not to over think.” James mumbled sleepily.

“See, my boyfriend thinks you are great. Be yourself, turn on your Kara charm. It’s not like you are hanging with the president. She is your friend so treat her as one, that’s all there is to it.” Lucy tried again.

Kara sighed, “I know. I don't want to come off like a child.”

“You are not a child, Kara. Trust me, enjoy being seventeen, being an adult sucks.” Lucy explained to her.

Kara looked at her hands, “Yeah, I know. Can I sleep in here with you tonight?” She asked.

“Get in here you.” Lucy pulled back the covers.

Kara took that as her invitation and got under the covers. She snuggled up to Lucy and fell asleep. Kara woke up the next morning and found the bed empty, the smell of food caught her attention. It was apparent that Lucy and James were getting ready to go about their day. She went to her room to wash her face and brush her teeth and get ready for the day. When she exited her room she heard three people talking, the third person she recognized as Alex. She made her way to the kitchen and saw Alex, Lucy and James having coffee.

“Well, if it isn’t Sleeping Beauty. It’s about time you joined the land of the living.” Lucy teased.

Kara sat down at the kitchen table, “I had a rough night last night.”

“Of course you did.” James sent a wink in Kara’s direction.

Kara blushed, “You’re here early. I thought you were coming at 8:30 a.m.” She finally addressed Alex.

Alex sipped her coffee, “A little birdy told me that you do not believe in punctuality, so I decided to come early, to make sure that we leave on time.”

“Seriously?” She looked at Lucy.

Lucy shrugged, “It’s not my fault. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold.”

“Bossy,” Kara mumbled as she began to eat.

Alex sent a sympathetic smile towards Kara, “Lucy is very demanding, just ignore her and she will back off.”

James scoffed, “I’ve been doing that for years, it doesn't help. Besides, Kara has Lucy wrapped around her finger.”

“She does not.” Lucy disagreed, even though, it was the truth. Whatever Kara wanted, Lucy would give it to her.

Lucy looked over at Alex, “Keep an eye on Kara, make sure that nothing happens to her, and have her home at a reasonable time. We have to go to Metropolis tomorrow to get her school records and what not, so she can be enrolled in school.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile, “Anything else, mom?”

Kara and James laughed, “On that note, I need to head to the office.” James got up, “I’ll be working late tonight, Cat is writing an editorial, and you know how crazy she can be. So, I’ll be going home tonight.” He gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek and Kara a kiss on top of her head, “Be good Kara. Bye Alex.” James called as he exited the apartment.

“How domestic,” Alex commented sarcastically.

Lucy finished her coffee, “Quit it. You and Maggie are probably the same way. He’s my boyfriend it’s what we do.”

“That’s not something I want to see done in front of me. It’s difficult to see your ex being overly affectionate to her current lover and Kara.” Alex explained her line of thought.

Lucy grew tired of this discussion, “James and I are together, deal with it. Kara is our…Kara is my girl.”

Kara watched the conversation between Alex and Lucy, she could read the underlying message of their conversation. Kara could see where Alex was coming from and Kara could see where Lucy was coming from as well. This was a very awkward situation for her to be in right now, because she understood them both. She decided to stay silent through this whole exchange, Kara wanted to see how it was going to play out.

Alex scoffed, “Okay, if you say so.”

Lucy stood up and took her dishes to the kitchen, “We are not discussing this right now. Especially, not in front of Kara.”

Alex looked over to Kara who seemed very interested in her plate, “Sorry, that you have to be present for this.” She apologized.

Kara shrugged, “It’s not a big deal.” She brushed it off.

Lucy came back to the table, “I need to head to work. I’ll see you later, Kara.” She gave Kara a small peck on the cheek.

Kara blushed, “Have a good day. I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Bye, Alex,” Lucy said as she brushed past the other woman.

A silence fell over the dining area as Kara finished up her breakfast. She did not know what to say after experiencing the exchange between Alex and Lucy. It seemed as if Alex was not quite over Lucy, and Lucy wanted to move on. This disappointed her a little bit because well, she is Lucy’s charge and there is no way Alex would see her as anything but.

“I don’t want you to think any differently of me because of my conversation with Lucy. We had an amicable break-up, but it still hurts to see her with someone else.” Alex explained breaking the silence.

Kara shrugged, “It’s not really my business. You three dated there is bound to be some lingering feelings or resentment. I have one request.”

“What’s that?” Alex asked.

“Please don’t put me in the middle of what is going on. I like you and Maggie and I love Lucy, she’s my family.” Kara made a simple request. The last thing she wanted was to be put in the middle of whatever the three of them were going through.

Alex gave her a reassuring smile, “You will never be put in the middle. You’re an innocent in all of this. This was happening way before you came in the picture. Finish up breakfast, and we can get ready to go.” She requested as she finished her coffee.

Kara finished up her breakfast and put the dishes in the dishwasher. She could feel Alex’s eyes on her, watching her every move. Kara decided to add a little flair to her movements, a little flip of her hair over her shoulder, and giving Alex an ample view of her ass while putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

Alex for the most part was looking elsewhere but at Kara. She had an idea of what Kara was up to, but she was not going to fall into that trap, no matter how enticing it was. She finished her coffee and went over to the dishwasher and put her cup inside. Alex made sure that she did not brush up against, Kara while doing so.

“Are you afraid to touch me? It’s not like I have an infectious disease or something. I don’t bite either.” Kara told her.

Alex laughed, “I know you don’t, but I do bite. Touching you would not be good right now, under the age of eighteen and an officer of the law.” She reminded her.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Age is nothing but a number and no one will have to know that you touched me. It’s not sexual by any means, it’s a simple touch.”

Alex sighed, “Simple touch has nothing to do with it. You are dangerous Kara.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Dangerous how? Is it because I’m an alien?” She asked, clearly confused.

“You are under the age of eighteen for one, two you are Lucy’s…whatever you are, and three: I am an officer of the law. This would not look good for me or for Maggie.” Alex explained. Her reasons were valid.

Kara scoffed, “Age is nothing but a number, it’s not like I would say anything. I am Lucy’s charge, there is nothing sexual about our relationship. Don’t read into it what isn’t there and besides, what Lucy doesn’t know, won’t hurt her. Who would know that something is going on between us?” She played with her glasses, “I just thought…never mind what I thought. Forget we had this conversation.”

Alex stepped over towards Kara, “Listen to me, Kara. We both have our reasons and you’re not wrong, there is something between us, it can’t be ignored. As mature as you are and as beautiful as you are, it’s a no fly zone. I hope you understand, if you were eighteen, then it would be fair game.” She took Kara’s hand in hers, “You are still figuring yourself out and who knows what will happen when you start school. As much as I would like to explore what’s happening with you, I can’t, we can’t. If you still feel this way after you turn eighteen and start school, then we can talk. Is that okay with you?” Alex asked, making sure that Kara understood and was okay. She tried to ignore the softness of Kara’s hand and how it fit hers perfectly.

Kara searched Alex’s face for any kind of deception or lie. She sighed when she couldn’t see anything on her face, “Okay. Does that mean we can’t hang out anymore?” She asked.

Alex shook her head in disagreement, “We can still hang out any time you want. You’re a pretty awesome young woman.” She winked at her, “Let’s go see some art.” She reluctantly let go of Kara’s hand.

“Let me go grab my purse and my phone.” She stepped around Alex and made her way towards her room. Her breathing was trying to return to normal, being in close proximity to Alex, really made her feel all the butterflies.

Kara grabbed her purse and took her phone off the charger, she looked at her phone, and saw that she had a message from Maggie. Kara unlocked her phone and read the message a small smile graced her lips, and she replied, before slipping her phone in her pocket. When she turned around she saw Alex standing in her doorway.

“Alex!” She squeaked out.

Alex smiled, “Didn’t mean to scare you. I was curious about your room.” She explained.

Kara blushed, “It’s not much to look at, but come on in.”

“I remember when this room was simply a spare room, but now it looks so much different.” Alex walked around the room, admiring it. This gave her a little glimpse into who Kara was and her different hobbies. She came across a black and white picture of Superman and Lois it was a candid shot, they looked very much in love.

“This is a beautiful picture. Who took it?” She pointed to it.

Kara bit her lip, “That would be me.”

“It’s beautiful. So you like photography?” Alex asked as her eyes roamed the walls admiring the different works of art.

“Yeah, I did those paintings too. I can be quite artistic when I want. I haven’t painted anything recently.” She explained.

Alex couldn’t contain her smile, “Maybe you will find inspiration again.”

“I really hope so.” She whispered. Kara had already found her inspiration in the shape of Alex and Maggie.

“Did you get everything you needed?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. I’m ready to go when you are.”

Alex left the room she didn’t know why she followed Kara into her bedroom, but she was glad that she did. She got a chance to learn a little bit more about Kara and her previous life in Metropolis. Alex was intrigued and wanted to learn more about Kara, it hurt her to break Kara’s heart, but she needed to stop it now before things went too far. They exited the apartment building and made their way to the elevator. Kara put a little bit of space between them and Alex was okay with that. Being in close proximity to Kara assaulted her senses in a good way. The smell of her perfume which was light and floral, and the smell of her shampoo which smelled of papaya and mangos, was overwhelming. Then there’s the fact that Kara is in black skinny jeans, a black camisole top, with an open plaid shirt was enough to make anyone crazy. Kara made whatever she had on look good, and did Kara ever look good.

“If you take a picture it would last longer.” Kara teased.

Alex laughed, “I should take a picture and send it to Maggie. I’m sure she would love to see what you’re wearing.” She pulled out her phone. “Say cheese.”

Kara posed for her picture a huge smile on her face, “Cheese!”

Alex put her phone down, “Perfect. Let’s get one of us together.”

Kara made her way over to Alex and pressed in close to her, she smiled for the picture, “Sent this one to me too, please.” She asked.

“Of course.” She sent the picture to Kara, but little did Kara know that she put their picture as her background on her phone.

Alex’s phone chimed with a message from Maggie:

_Maggie: You two look cute together. Should I be jealous? / delivered @ 9:00 a.m._

_Alex: Nope, no need to be jealous. You know you’re always my number #1 / delivered @ 9:05 a.m._

_Maggie: I like the sound of that. Have fun with her today. Also, thank you for the picture of the two of you and of her. They both make good background and lock screen pictures. / delivered @ 9:10 a. m._

Alex didn’t respond and put her phone in her pocket. The elevator stopped and the two of them stepped out of the elevator. They exited the building and made their way to Maggie’s car which was parked out front.

Alex opened the door for Kara, “Your chariot awaits, madam.”

Kara gave Alex a dazzling smile, “Thank you.” She got in the car and put on her seatbelt.

Alex closed the door and made her way to the driver’s side and got in, “We are taking a trip outside of National City. I’m sure you’ve seen some of the museums here, but today, I am taking you to San Francisco.”

Kara looked surprised, “Does Lucy know you are taking me away from National City?”

“Nope, she doesn’t need to know. You are with me, so I know she knows you are in good hands. You are in good hands, Kara.” Alex reassured her.

Kara worried her lip with her teeth, “I know I am. I have no doubt about that.”

“I’m glad we have that understanding. Feel free to change the radio station to something you want to hear. I don’t mind at all. Do you want to stop off and get something to drink and something to snack on for the drive?” Alex asked, trying to make the trip comfortable for Kara.

Kara thought about it for a moment, “A snack and something to drink would be great. I have to eat if I don’t, then you will have one angry Kryptonian.”

“We can’t have that,” Alex replied sassily. She liked the easy flow of banter between her and Kara. She thought it would be a little weird, but now she realized that it wasn’t weird at all. It seemed familiar and comfortable.

They stopped off and got some gas and a few snacks and a couple of drinks, and they made their way down the highway to San Francisco. Conversation flowed freely as Kara opened up about her childhood and how Clark and Lois, tried to keep it as normal as possible. Kara learned that Alex grew up in Midvale, went to college at Stanford and that her mother is a Bioengineer, as is her father.

“So, you are a bioengineer as well? It must run in the family, but if you are such a smarty pants, then why do you work for the FBI?” Kara asked.

Alex had to think of a quick lie, there was no way she could tell Kara her real job, “I work forensics and help with tough cases. It’s way easier than trying to be all scientific and stuff. I leave that to my parents.” She answered.

Kara laughed, “That’s cool. I’m not much for science either, but it’s not big deal. I’m seventeen and I don’t even know what I want to be when I grow up.”

“It takes people a long time to figure out what they want to do. If I had your wicked talent, a photo journalist would definitely be your calling.” Alex told her.

Kara blushed, “I’ll think about it. I’ll be assisting James this weekend at some kind of festival, so that should be fun.”

Alex liked James he was a great guy, but the thought of him hanging out with Kara, alone did not sit right with her. She knew that he wouldn’t harm Kara, but she felt a little possessive at the thought of someone else, being with Kara. Alex had no claim to her but that still didn’t stop her feelings.

“So, you like James? Does he stay over with you guys often?” Alex asked trying to keep her voice neutral.

Kara was oblivious to Alex’s struggle, “He is like a big brother to me. I know he is keeping an eye on me because of his relationship with Clark. Lois called them secret lovers because they were so close. James does stay over some times but not a lot. When he is not working late he stays over. I try not to sleep in the bed when he is not over, but sometimes I sleep in the bed with them anyways.” The words slipped out of her mouth naturally.

Alex nearly choked, “Wait? Did you just say that you sleep in the bed with them sometimes?” She wanted to be sure that she heard correctly.

Kara looked confused, “Is there something wrong with that? Is it against the law or something?” She asked. The last thing she wanted to do was get Lucy and James in trouble.

“If it was anyone else, then it might be a problem, but since it’s me you’re okay. So you actually sleep in the bed with Lucy and James? They are okay with that?” This piqued her curiosity.

“Yeah, there are times when I can’t sleep and I get in the bed with them or if it’s Lucy, I get in the bed with her and we cuddle, until I fall asleep again.” She explained the sleeping situation, “The only time I don’t get in the bed is when they are, having sex because that is just weird as hell.” She finished explaining. Kara wondered why Alex was so curious about all of this. It wasn’t like what she was doing had anything to do with her.

Alex laughed at that, “Yeah, that would be super weird. Unless you are into that.” She teased.

“I could be, who knows.” Kara shrugged that off.

This was not going to be easy at all, “Did you talk to Emily?”

“Yeah, we text back and forth. Her schedule makes it hectic for her, she is taking summer classes. So it’s not easy for us to talk and text that much.” Kara answered, it was true, she and Emily keep missing each other.

Alex was genuinely curious, “Is she in high school?” She wanted to get a feel for this Emily person.

“Nope, she is in college, actually. She is getting her bachelors in forensic psychology, I believe.” The answer rolled off of Kara’s tongue naturally.

“How old is she?” Alex asked.

Kara looked over at her, “What is with all these questions? I feel like I am being interrogated.” The line of questioning was a little weird, considering they’ve only known each other for a week or so.

Alex cleared her throat, “I want to know if she is on the up and up. You can never be too careful these days.”

Kara laughed, “If I didn’t know any better…it seems as if you are checking out the competition.” She couldn’t help herself, riling Alex up was her favorite thing to do.

Alex could see the mischief written all over Kara’s face, if she wanted to play, then she would play, “She’s not really competition because there is nothing to compete for. All I have to say is this, you are with me right now, and not her. She’s all the way in Santa Monica, and we are here, so I say that I have the greater advantage. Now, tell me how old she is?”

A shiver ran down Kara’s spine, “Emily, just turned twenty-one.”

“Does she know how old you are?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, she said she is cool with it. There is only a 3 ½ year age difference between us and she’s there and I am here, so we can do whatever we want as long as we don’t get caught.” She grinned cheekily. “It’s a win-win for the both of us.” She stopped looking at Alex and looked out the window.

Alex knew that Kara was trying to get her goat and she was trying not to let it get to her. The truth of the matter is it was getting to her. She never had a reaction like this before, except for when it came down to, Maggie and some extent Lucy. Kara was a beautiful girl, far too beautiful anyone with eyes could see it. She could charm the pants off of anyone she met, hell she charmed her with a simple smile. Alex needed to find out more information on Emily, so she could have Maggie run a background check for safety.

“What school does Emily go to?” Alex pressed on.

“The University of Santa Monica. If you want to know her last name, it’s Pierce.” Kara supplied her last name.

Alex sputtered, “W—what makes you think I want her last name? I mean, I am asking simple questions.”

Kara rolled her eyes at the absurdness of the situation, “You work for the law, it is your job to make sure that everything is on the up and up. Even though you are not working, you are asking all of these questions. Be more obvious.” She sassed.

Alex seemed to underestimate, Kara. “I’m trying to look out for you, besides I would do this for anyone you are interested in. Maggie would do the same and I am pretty sure, Lucy would do the same thing too.” She tried to cover up her slip-up.

Kara laughed, “If you say so.”

The rest of the drive was made in silence, save for the occasional chime of Kara’s phone. She read a few texts from, Emily there were two from Lucy and a couple from Maggie. Kara had fun conversing with everyone during the drive. She looked out the corner of her eye to see what Alex was doing each time she did, Alex looked away. It didn’t take long for them to reach San Francisco. Alex had told her that they were going to park the car in the garage, and do a little bit of sight-seeing while they were here. She happily agreed and this is how they found themselves walking the crowded sidewalks of San Francisco. Kara took pictures of different things, that she had come across. The close proximity of Alex heightened her senses and made her hyperaware of what her body feels like. Their hands were brushing lightly against each other, were sending chills down Kara spine, the good chills, not the bad ones.

She tried to be unaffected when Alex finally held onto her hand. Kara looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

“I don’t want to lose you in the crowd of people.” Was Alex’s answer to Kara’s unasked question.

Kara smiled, “I didn’t say anything.”

Alex bit her lip, “I knew what you were going to ask. If this makes you uncomfortable, then we can stop.” She didn’t want to make Kara feel uncomfortable with the touch. The truth of the matter is, Alex wanted to hold Kara’s hand, ever since they were in the kitchen. This was the perfect opportunity to do so. She relaxed when Kara didn’t pull away.

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable, I like it. Your hands are really soft, plus there’s safety in numbers.” Kara replied nonchalantly.

Alex blushed, “Of course there is.” Hand holding was innocent, nothing inconspicuous about it. No one was even paying attention to them, it was an ordinary day. They made their way to the museum and entered it. Alex grabbed a map, never letting go of Kara’s hand in the process. They walked through the museum and Kara pointed out some of her favorite pieces, and took a few pictures of them. They even took some pictures together in front of various pieces. Kara had to admit that she was definitely enjoying herself. A little old couple kept looking at them and smiling. Kara smiled back and sent a little wave in their direction.

“Who are you waving at?” Alex asked.

Kara subtly pointed to the little old couple standing in front of a pop art piece, “They keep staring at use and smiling. So I waved at them, they’re so cute.” She gushed.

Alex smiled at Kara’s adorableness it was funny how she could go from overly cocky and demanding one minute, to an adorkable pile of mush in the next. She found it very endearing and a trait that was uniquely, Kara, “They are cute.” She whispered in Kara’s ear.

The little old couple made their way over to them, “I wanted to apologize for staring, but you two make a very beautiful couple.” The elderly white woman said casually.

“Oh, we’re not.” Kara and Alex objected together.

The little lady shook her head, “There is no need to deny it. It’s okay to live your truth.” She sent a wink their way.

The other lady lightly tapped the other woman on the shoulder, “Leave them alone, Ida. We were young and in love once too. You remind us of how we used to be, except in our time, it was considered taboo. Continue being yourselves, and don’t let other people’s opinions define you. You make your own destiny.” She gave them a smile.

Kara returned it, “Thank you so much for that, but she and I-.”

“Are very happy together, and hope to be together for as long as you two have.” Alex cut Kara off. She sent a quick glance in her direction.

“We’re not going to hold you up. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Ida told them.

Kara smiled, “Thank you, you too.” She dropped Alex’s hand much to her dismay, “What was that about? Why not tell them the truth?” She asked.

Alex looked into crystal blue eyes, “They were happy, Kara. Who knows how much happiness they have left? I was simply humoring them or do you have a problem with being seen as my girlfriend?” She asked, never breaking eye contact.

Kara’s facial expressions softened, “It’s not that, Alex. It thrilled me to no end, but then reality set in. We can pretend to be a couple here, but that’s not fair to me, because I can’t be with you or Maggie at all. You and Maggie both said that, more than once. I don’t want to have false hope. I don’t want to think that I have a chance, when I really don’t. It’s not fair to me, it’s not fair to you, and it’s definitely not fair to Maggie.” She finished expressing herself, hoping that Alex would understand.

Alex sighed and pulled Kara to one of the secluded benches in the corner, “Have a sit down with me. I want to explain something to you, Kara. You don’t know how hard it is to say no to you or deny what I want. I made it clear that I do want to explore things with you, but the age factor is a big deal. Then there is the fact that all of this” She waved her hand around, “Is a summer fling to you. You are entering your senior year of high school, and pretty soon you’re going to be headed off to college. You’re going to want to explore everything, you’ll be meeting new friends, and exploring new relationships. I don’t want anything happening between us, to hold you back. You said so yourself, you’re unsure of who you’re attracted to. You’ll want to date and do things that being with Maggie and me, may prevent. Do you understand what I am trying to say?” She asked touching Kara’s chin.

Kara closed her eyes and nodded, “I understand.”

Alex sighed in relief, “I’m glad you do. I’m not saying that it will never happen, I’m saying that Maggie and I are not going away. We need to take our time, build our friendship first, let you explore different relationships and then if it’s written in the stars, then we can be together. We will have to have this same conversation with Maggie. We are both very smitten with you, Kara. That is something we definitely can’t deny. One thing that three of us need to address is, Lucy.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Lucy? What does she have to do anything?”

Alex smirked, “A lot. We used to be in a relationship with her, you are living with her, and I think she may have a thing for you.”

Kara rolled her eyes and hit Alex in the arm, “Don’t start with that. Lucy is all about James. What was this morning about?”

Alex got up and held her hand out for Kara to take, “We can save that discussion for our drive back. We need to finish the exhibit so we can get some lunch, and get a little sight-seeing in.”

Kara took Alex’s hand and stood up, “I won’t forget, just so you know.”

“I know. Come on, you.”

They finished up the art exhibit and went to go find lunch. Alex found a little bistro around the corner from the museum. It was very quaint and very eclectic she was sure that Kara would enjoy it.

“I’m really enjoying myself today, Alex. Thank you for bringing me here.” Kara thanked Alex as they sat down with their food. Alex decided to get a burger and some fries, while Kara settled for pizza and a Coke.

“I’m glad you are, Kara. I figured that it would do you some good to get to know me, outside of Maggie. Just like Maggie, wanted to get to know you, outside of me. This isn’t going to be the only time though; we will have plenty of moments together.” She reassured her.

Kara gave her a charming smile, “I believe you.” She took a bite of her pizza.

“How are you going to feel about going to Metropolis tomorrow?” Alex asked after taking a bite of her burger.

Kara wiped her greasy hands on a napkin, “I honestly don’t know. I am sad because that is where Clark and Lois is, but I am also happy because I might get to see a few of my friends. It just sucks that I had to move my whole life from there to National City, you know?”

Alex nodded in understanding, “I definitely know. It will get better once you start school and meet new people. You will never forget your old life; you will have a piece of it with you. Think of this a brand new adventure. Do you think that if you stayed in Metropolis that you would have met me and Maggie? Spending time with us and going to different cities and exploring.” She tried to get Kara to understand.

Kara nodded, “That is true because I never really came to National City that often. I’ve only met you once. So this is a new adventure for me. One that I want to continue on.”

They finished eating the food and made small talk in between until their lunch was finished. Once they were done they left the bistro and made their way down the sidewalks and explored different areas of San Francisco. Again as they were walking, they were holding hands and laughing with each other. They took pictures of everything and Alex stopped in a little shop and purchased three yin/yang bracelets for Kara, Maggie and herself. Kara put hers on as did Alex, they sent a picture of the bracelets to Maggie.

_Maggie: Two of my favorite people having fun. I love the bracelets, hope you got me one x /delivered @ 2:15 p.m._

_Alex: Of course we did! We would never forget about you. X /delivered @ 2:20 p.m._

_Kara: you will def like it. /delivered @ 2:21 p.m._

Alex had to admit that she was really enjoying herself with, Kara. She was so full of life and such a breath of fresh air. Who needs grey skies, when she has her own personal sunshine. Kara was exactly what she and Maggie needed. After their exploration of San Francisco, it was time for them to head home. Kara did not want the day to end, but she knew that it had to, because she was going to Metropolis tomorrow.

They were situated in the car and Kara decided it was time to ask about Alex, Maggie, and Lucy. She decided to approach it cautiously, “I meant to ask, how is the bear?”

Alex chuckled, “The bear? She is doing okay, waiting for a companion. I think she misses you though.”

Kara smirked, “I don’t know if the bear misses me. I only had her for a few hours. Maybe I should come over and keep her company.”

“I think she would like that.” Alex smiled softly.

Kara bit her lip, “You know? Lucy was a little jealous that I didn’t bring her a bear. She was a little put out by it, but she got over it.”

Alex sighed, “She did have a small jealous streak in her. She gets you, so that is way better than a bear.”

“True, I am awesome. So…you wanna tell me about what happened this morning?” Kara decided to bite the bullet.

“As you know, Lucy, Maggie and I were a thing. When Lucy found, James and fell in love, that was the end of us romantically. It hurt us a lot because Lucy was the first girl that we really fell hard for. We were planning our future and everything, then it all came crashing down. It hurt a lot. Seeing the two of them together this morning, and how they were with you. It brought up some old feelings because that was supposed to be the three of us. You coming to stay would have been an added bonus, but it would have been different.” Alex started explaining.

“Are you and Maggie still in love with, Lucy?” Kara asked timidly.

Alex shook her head, “No, we are not. We will always have a love for Lucy, but we needed to move on because she had.”

“Oh.”

Alex put her hand on Kara’s, “We will never put you in the position to where you have to choose. We will try to keep you neutral in all of this and no, hanging out with you doesn’t have anything to do with Lucy. I genuinely like you, Kara and even if, I met you outside of Lucy, I would still like you.” She reassured the young woman.

Kara smiled shyly, “I wasn’t thinking that but thank you for telling me anyways.”

“My pleasure, Kara. So you and Maggie, cooking together?” Alex decided to change the subject.

Kara used her free hand to rub the back of her neck, “Yeah. Are you going to be there to judge?”

Alex shook her head, “No, that is between the two of you, but make sure you leave me some food. I want to taste everything you two made.”

“I make no guarantees.” She joked back. “I need to text Lucy and see if she is at home.” She pulled out her phone and sent Lucy a text.

“If she is not a home, you are more than welcome to come back to ours, for a little bit,” Alex suggested, she did not want to let Kara go yet.

Kara’s phone chimed, “She is not at home. She has to stay back and handle something that happened at work. She told me to go to yours, and she’ll pick me up from there.”

Alex smiled, “Looks like we will get you for a little while longer.”

Kara smiled, “I like the sound of that. I get to see what your domestic life is like with Maggie. I hope she doesn’t mind.”

“She’s not going to mind, if anything, she would enjoy it.” If Alex knew her girlfriend, she would be more than happy to have Kara around. She definitely was happy to have her around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well...what is this? Angst with Lucy and Alex. Fluff with Kalex and a small heart to heart. I love them so. next chapter we will have SuperSanvers together in their apartment. What kind of trouble can they get into?
> 
> As always, let me know what you think.


	6. Mi Casa Es Su Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex brings Kara home and she Maggie, and Kara have dinner and spend time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your responses to this story. It makes me happy especially when I see my inbox light up with notifications for kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions etc. You guys are simply the best.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me through the slow-ish updates. I will try to get better at updating so you all do not have to wait for the next chapter. Again, first story and I am still trying to get the flow and the voice down for the characters. So thank you for putting up with that.
> 
> Lastly, I am looking for a beta for this story. English is not my first language and I need a little bit of help with grammar (punctuation, etc and someone to double check and give suggestions on how to make the story flow and become more cohesive). If you are interested, drop me a comment in the section with your email address, and we can go from there (The comments are moderated, so your information will not be published).

Alex and Kara made a small stop at the local Chinese restaurant to pick up dinner. Maggie would be a little late coming home, and asked that they picked her up some vegetable lo mien, and spring rolls. Kara was a little disappointed, but she knew that Maggie, had important work to do. They made it to Alex and Maggie’s apartment and Kara shivered with anticipation to see what the inside looked like.

Alex unlocked the door and opened it, “Come on in. Mi casa es su casa.” She closed the door behind them, “You can put the food on the counter.

Kara did what she was told and used it as a time to get a layout of the apartment. It had an open floor plan, and from what Kara could tell, it was a loft apartment. There was a sectional couch a television mounted on the wall, a fire place, a bookshelf and simple décor. The apartment was very swanky for an FBI Agent, and a detective for NCPD. Kara noticed the California king bed, on the far right, a few feet away from the dining room table. She was curious as to why they needed such a huge bed. She shook her head not wanting to go there with her thoughts, it would only lead to trouble.

“You have a very nice apartment. It’s very open and the windows are big enough, to let in just the right light.” Kara looked around.

Alex smiled, “That’s what Maggie and I were going for. You don’t have to just stand there, make yourself at home. Take off your shoes and relax, consider yourself as family and not a guest.” She told her.

Kara shrugged and went to take a seat on the couch, “How long have you and Maggie lived here?” She asked, trying to make conversation.

“We’ve lived her for about five years, it’s five minutes from my place of work, ten minutes away from Maggie’s job and about five minutes away from your house. It’s a very convenient spot to be. Plus, we are near everything.” Alex answered as she took the food out of the bag and placed it on the table. “Could you reach in the cabinet to your left and get the plates please?” She asked.

Kara got up and went to the kitchen towards the cabinet to get the plates, “That really is convenient. It’s a really nice apartment though, I like it. It looks like it gets really good light.” She commented as she pulled out the plates.

“Yeah, it is. Sometimes it can be a little much though because it makes the apartment hot as hell.” Alex sighed, “But for the price, you can’t beat it.”

Kara put the plates on the table, “I’m sure.”

A few minutes later the apartment door opened and in walked Maggie with a smile on her face. Alex walked over to the door and greeted her with a hug and a small kiss on the lips. Kara averted her eyes, and went and got another plate.

“Hey, Kara. I hear that we have you with us for a little while.” Maggie greeted her.

Kara looked up, “Hey, Maggie. Tough day today?”

Maggie smiled, “Yeah, really big accident today. Luckily it was taken care of and I can now relax. How was your day with, Alex?” She asked.

“It was a good day. Oh! We got something for you.” Kara ran over to her purse and pulled out a small bag, “Since Alex and I have yin/yang bracelets. We thought…” She looked over at Alex then back at Maggie, “It would be awesome if you had one as well. It’s only fair, you know?” She held out the bag earnestly.

Maggie gave her a megawatt smile and took the bag, “Thank you guys.” She opened it up and pulled out the bracelet, “This is beautiful.” She replied as she put the bracelet on.

Kara sighed in relief, “Glad you liked it.”

“I don’t know about you two, but I am hungry. A long day made for a very grumpy, Maggie.” Maggie joked.

The trio sat down at the table and divvied up the food. Kara was not a vegetarian by any means, but she would humor, Maggie because she was a vegetarian. They started to eat and Alex regaled Maggie with their adventures, with Kara adding in her take on it. Kara even told the story of the little old couple, who had mistaken them for a couple. Maggie laughed at this because it was quite funny, but she also wondered, how they handled it.

“What did you say to her?” Maggie asked.

Alex chewed and swallowed her food, “Kara told them that they were not a couple, but they gave us a little speech. And we went from there. Kara and I had a conversation about it and she voiced her opinion about it. I told her mine and now we want to discuss this with you, because you and I are together.” She took a sip of her wine.

Kara cleared her throat and took a sip of her soda, since she is not old enough to have wine. She wouldn’t be able to have wine for another four years. Which sucked because it looked so good sitting in the bottle.

“What was discussed?” Maggie asked.

Kara decided to speak up, “Alex had told them that we were a couple, after they gave their speech. I wasn’t too keen on lying to them and pretending to be a couple when we are not. Alex explained herself and we left it at that.” She elaborated.

Maggie looked confused, “There was a problem, it was addressed, the problem was solved. So what’s with the dramatic flair? I appreciate you two explaining to me but I saw no misunderstanding there.” She didn’t see what the big deal was. They were not trying to influence Kara in anyway.

“I thought you should know, that’s all. We have a no secrets policy.” Alex explained.

Maggie laughed, “I know. So how did it go this morning when you went to pick up, Kara?”

“It went okay for the most part. I had a few words with Lucy today, she was being all domestic with, James this morning. It didn’t sit right with me, because of our relationship.” Alex answered.

Kara looked down at her plate trying to make herself invisible during this conversation. She talked to Alex about this, but now she is going to hear what Maggie had to say. Their relationship confused her to no end. She could understand how Lucy felt, and how Alex felt, now she has to understand how, Maggie felt.

Maggie looked at Alex sympathetically, “I understand where you are coming from, babe. You have to let it all go. Lucy is with James and as much as it hurts to see the two of them together, we have to deal with it. It was easier when Lucy and James didn’t flaunt their relationship in front of us. We didn’t have to see it, but now we will probably see it more, because of Kara. It makes me sad and think of what could have been, but we can’t live there, we have to move on.” Maggie explained herself and her thoughts. Sure, it hurt like hell to see Lucy end their relationship, but Lucy was happy and that is all that mattered. They had Kara now, not in the way they would like, but they have her in their lives.

Alex sighed, “I know, but you should have seen it. It could have been us, it should have been us, but I will let it go. I also learned today that Kara sleeps in the bed with James and Lucy or sometimes just Lucy.” Alex decided to change the conversation.

Maggie nearly choked on her food, “What?” She looked over at Kara.

Kara blushed a deep crimson color, “I sometimes sleep with James and Lucy, when I can’t sleep. Not when they are having sex or after they have sex, because ewww. And when James works late and go back to his, I sleep with Lucy. I used to do that all the time, when I would come to visit. And no, nothing ever happened between us.” She was quick to reassure, Maggie.

Maggie laughed, “I didn’t think anything did. It didn’t feel weird sleeping with them?”

“No, it felt natural I guess.” She answered with a shrug.

“Then there is nothing wrong with it. Don’t ever let anyone make you feel ashamed, for the choices that you make in life.” Maggie told her with a smile.

Kara smiled back, “I honestly don’t feel ashamed.”

“Oh, Kara has been talking to Emily. I got the details about it and she has a little devious streak to her.” Alex teased Kara.

“Do tell. Inquiring minds want to know.” Maggie spoke up. She was more than a little curious about Emily. She wondered if Kara had talked to her or if they made plans to see each other. It was good that Kara was exploring, but it didn’t curb the jealousy she was feeling.

“She is getting her bachelors in forensic psychology, she just turned twenty-one so there is a 3 ½ year age difference between us. She is really nice but between work and school, we get to talk every now and again. Emily is so down to earth, and the age difference doesn’t matter. We will see where it goes.” Kara answered the question the same way she answered Alex’s.

Maggie sipped her wine, “What is her last name?”

Kara rolled her eyes good naturedly, “Pierce. I know you are going to do a background check on her. I’m pretty sure that Alex is going to run one too, and so is Lucy. I have a feeling that you two will probably do that, with whoever I date.”

Alex laughed, “You’re damn right we are. We have to make sure that they are good enough for you, and do not have a shady background.” There was no lie there, but she would also do it, to make sure that the person would not hurt Kara in anyway.

Kara blushed, “Well then, I guess I have to keep whoever I date secret. What you don’t know won’t hurt you.”

“Those are very dangerous words, Kara. We have ways of finding out everything, so good luck with that.” Maggie smirked.

The rest of dinner passed with a lot of laugher and conversation. Kara felt a little like the third wheel when she saw Alex and Maggie interact, it reminded her of how she felt when Lucy and James were together.

“Kara? Are you okay? You went quiet all of a sudden.” Maggie asked.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I’m actually full.” She pushed the food around on her plate for effect.

Alex laughed, “I find that hard to believe, this coming from the girl who devoured a whole pizza and potstickers by herself.” She teased.

Kara shrugged, “I go through bouts of not eating all my food.”

“I’m on the full side too. We can always have it later if we get hungry?” Maggie suggested. She didn’t want Kara to feel alone.

They cleaned up the food and put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Once the kitchen was set to rights, the trio made their way to the couch and sat down. Kara of course was in the middle, while she had Maggie and Alex on either side of her.

“We have a lot of shows on DVR that we can choose from, we can also watch something on Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon. The choice is yours, Kara.” Alex suggested.

Kara thought on it for a moment, “What do you have in your queue on your DVR?” She asked out of curiosity.

Maggie laughed, “What don’t we have? We have Chopped, Cutthroat Kitchen, Mommy Dearest, etc.”

Kara shrugged, “I guess Mommy Dearest. It’s horrible the way she treats her daughter, but the no more wire hangers’ scene is hilarious.”

Alex scoffed, “That part was so sad because she beat the little girl with hangers. Who would do that?”

“It’s a little over the top, but you have to admit, Joan Crawford was batshit crazy,” Maggie replied.

“True that.” Kara agreed, “So we watch?”

Alex smiled, “We watch.” She started the movie.

Halfway through the movie Kara found it impossible to get comfortable. Her jeans were bothering her and she kept moving around trying to get comfortable.

“I’ll go get you some sweat pants or something, so you can get comfortable.” Maggie got up from the couch.

Kara was about to object, but Alex put a finger over Kara’s lips, “Don’t object.”

Kara moved Alex’s finger away, “Fine.”

Maggie came back with a pair of Alex’s sweat pants and a t-shirt, “You can change in the bathroom. I want you to be comfortable.” She handed the clothes to Kara.

Kara took the clothes and made her way to the bathroom to change. This left Maggie and Alex alone for a few minutes.

“I was thinking, since we don’t know what time Lucy will be coming to get Kara, why don’t we let her spend the night. That way, Lucy can go home and she doesn’t have to stop by and get Kara.” Alex suggested she didn’t want Kara to go.

Maggie shook her head, “Do you really think that Lucy will go for that? You see how fanatical she is about, Kara. I wouldn’t mind her staying over either, but where would she sleep?” She tried to make Alex see reason. She knew that they could not undermine, Lucy where Kara was concerned. It could blow up in their faces spectacularly.

“We can set her up on the couch. We have extra blankets and pillows.” They have had a couple of people sleep over and the couch was quite comfortable.

“Alright, but you will have to talk to Lucy. I’m not dealing with her.” Maggie smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes playfully and kissed her on the lips, “I don’t want to deal with her, not after the way we left things this morning.”

“Fine, I’ll deal with Lucy, at least she is not pissed off with me.” Maggie went and got her phone, and Kara stepped out of the bathroom holding her clothes.

Alex had to admit that Kara looked good wearing her old Stanford t-shirt, and a pair of her gray sweat pants. She could get used to seeing Kara in her clothes.

“I talked to Lucy,” Maggie stated as she walked back into the living room.

Kara broke eye contact with, Alex, “Oh? What did she say?” She asked.

“You get to spend the night with us, but we have to have you back home at, 10:30. You’re going to Metropolis tomorrow. Your flight leaves at 12:45 p.m.” Maggie reminded her.

Kara flopped down on the couch and sighed heavily, “I really wish I didn’t have to go back there. It’s only going to remind me of everything and everyone I left behind.” She was starting to get better and being able to move on.

Maggie sat down beside her and placed a comforting arm around Kara, “Sometimes, it’s good to face the past, so that way you can fully move on. I know Metropolis, has some bad memories associated with it, but it may do you some good.” She tried to make Kara feel better.

“I guess you’re right, Maggie. I could go visit Lois and Clark.” Kara suggested.

“See, there you go. The sooner you go; the sooner you can come back. We can make you feel better.” Alex chimed in.

Kara and Maggie looked at her with curious looks, “Make me feel better, how?” Kara asked Alex.

“How will we make her feel better?” Maggie asked, wondering what was going through her head.

Alex’s eyes widened, “Not like that! I mean hanging out with you. You know, if Lucy doesn’t object.” She covered her bases. The last thing Alex wanted was to make Kara feel uncomfortable.

“Oh, okay. I like the sound of that. Can we finish watching the movie?” Kara asked.

Maggie pressed play and the movie continued. They watched a few more movies until, Kara passed out. Alex went and got a pillow and some blankets for, Kara. She and Maggie took turns tucking her in. Maggie turned off the television and the lights, before following Alex to bed. When she got there, Alex was already under the covers. Maggie changed clothes and climbed into bed next to her.

“Hey, you,” Alex whispered as Maggie climbed into bed.

Maggie gave her a smile before leaning in to kiss Alex. The kiss started out as a simple peck on the lips, but Alex had another idea. Alex trailed her tongue lightly across Maggie’s bottom lip, before biting on it playfully. Maggie moaned softly into the kiss and brought Alex closer to her. Hands travelled to every part of their bodies, and Maggie slipped her fingers under she waist band of Alex’s sleep shorts. Alex bit her lip, “We really shouldn’t be doing this, while Kara is only a few feet away. What if she wakes up?”

Maggie smirked, “That’s why we need to be quiet. Kara is not a baby.”

Alex crinkled her nose, “She may not be a baby, but she is still a minor. I love you, but we are not going there.” She explained.

Maggie smiled and moved back, “I love you. You passed by the way.”

Alex looked confused, “Passed what?”

“Lucy’s test. She wanted to see what you or I would do in this situation. Lucy is trying to make sure we do not have any ulterior motives.” Maggie explained.

“What kind of ulterior motives? That we are trying to make any kind of advancements towards, Kara.” Alex asked.

Maggie shrugged, “Something like that.” She answered. Maggie knew that they would not have sex, when Kara was a few feet away from them. They liked Kara well enough, but going there, is a little over the line from them. Yes, they liked Kara, yes there is an attraction between the three of them. But they can’t go there just yet, eventually they will. The anticipation and waiting will be so worth it.

“Leave it to Lucy. She is the one who suggested that we hang out with, Kara. I thought she trusted us enough to look out for her. We’re not the ones touching or letting Kara sleep in the bed with us.” Alex replied defensively. She didn’t understand Lucy sometimes. She loved her, yes, but her behavior where Kara is involved, it was kind of weird. Kara obviously, didn’t have a problem with it. To her it was a normal part of their relationship.

“Don’t get defensive. Lucy has known Kara for all her life, so their relationship will be a little more intimate than everyone else’s. Did you and Kara have a good day?” Maggie decided to change the subject.

Alex smiled, “It was a good day. Being outside of National City did us a lot of good. I held her hand as we walked and it felt so right. We talked a little bit, Kara is adamant in her feelings. She knows what she wants. A lot more than most people her age, it’s actually kind of scary.”

“You told her that we could not go there, right?” Maggie asked.

Alex smiled, “I told her we can keep it a secret.”

Maggie hit her in the arm, “Alex! You did not go there did you?!”

“No. I told her that we can’t go there. She wasn’t happy about it, but I think she understood.” Alex explained.

“Forbidden fruit is always the worse. So, I have to find a way to bring my A game. We’re cooking, which is always good, but I feel we should do more.” Maggie suggested.

Alex had an idea, “Plan your menu, and take a trip to the farmer’s market, to get fresh ingredients. Stop by the wine and cheese shop to get cheeses and wine. Make a day of it, Kara would love it.”

Maggie laughed softly, “She is not old enough to have wine.”

Alex shrugged, “A little glass will not hurt anything. I’m sure Lucy let’s her drink wine here and there. Just don’t let her drink too much, Lucy would probably have your head if Kara was drunk.” It would be hilarious to see Lucy flip her shit, but that would also mean that they wouldn’t be able to hang with Kara anymore.

“It won’t be seen as contributing to a delinquency of a minor?’ Maggie asked.

Alex smirked, “Nope, what Lucy doesn’t know won’t hurt her. I don’t know about you, but I am ready to go to sleep, and cuddle with you.”

Maggie turned off the lamp, “I like the sound of that.”

A few hours later the couple found themselves with an extra person in their bed. Kara had a nightmare and Maggie went to comfort her and put her in the bed with them. They cuddled and talked to her, until she was able to fall asleep. Maggie told Alex that they were doing was not wrong. They were comforting her it wasn’t anything sexual, they couldn’t let her suffer alone. Maggie for the most part didn’t think twice about it, it felt like a natural thing to her.

Someone knocking at the door woke Alex out of her sleep. She sat up and rubbed her sleep filled eyes. Alex made sure not to disturb the two sleeping occupants in the bed. She glanced over and saw Kara and Maggie innocently cuddling with each other. It was cute, but the knocking kept coming. She grabbed her gun and got out of bed to go answer the door. Alex peeked through the peep hole and saw Lucy standing there. This confused Alex, because they were supposed to drop her off.

Alex put the gun down and opened the door, “Lucy? What are you doing here? I thought we were dropping Kara off.” Alex questioned as the other woman walked through the door.

“I realized that Kara still has to pack and when you dropped her off, she wouldn’t have time. So here I am.” Lucy whispered.

Alex closed the door, “That makes sense.”

“So where is Kara?” Lucy asked as she looked at the couch and saw it empty.

Alex pointed to the bed, “She’s in the bed with Maggie. She had a nightmare and couldn’t get back to sleep.” She rushed to explain.

Lucy smirked, “I should have told you about that. She has nightmares occasionally and she gets into the bed with me. You thought I was going to jump to the wrong conclusion? How sweet.”

“I figured she did when she told me yesterday that she sleeps with you and James sometimes,” Alex replied, completely relieved.

“Don’t judge,” Lucy said quickly. She looked at Alex’s arm and saw a bracelet sitting there, “Nice bracelet. Where did you get it from?”

Alex played with it absentmindedly, “I got it yesterday when Kara and I were in San Francisco.”

Lucy frowned, “You took Kara to San Francisco?! What the hell, Alex?”

“I took her to the museum of art there. I’m sure she’s seen the one in National City already, plus it gave her a chance to see other parts of California.” Alex was quick to explain herself.

Lucy shook her head, “You should have told me. What if something would have happened to her? I wouldn’t know where she was. Regardless of what our relationship is, Kara is priority number one for me.”

Kara walked over rubbing her eyes, “Good morning, Lucy. Why are you arguing this early in the morning?” She asked.

Lucy turned to Kara, “Alex took you to San Francisco yesterday, and she didn’t tell me. You didn’t even say anything when I text you yesterday.”

Kara sighed heavily, “What’s the big deal? We went to a museum, we explored San Francisco it was fun. Why are you getting upset? You cared less when we all sent to Santa Monica.”

It was Lucy’s turn to sigh, “I didn’t know where you were. As I was telling Alex, something could have happened and then what?” She knew she was overreacting but they still should have told her as a common courtesy.

“I knew where you were. That’s the difference, change your clothes so you can get home to pack.” Lucy commanded.

“You can keep the clothes, Kara. Yours are in the dirty clothes basket, we will wash them and get them back to you.” Alex told her.

Kara gave her a warm smile, “Thank you, Alex. I need to grab my purse and my phone.

Lucy had watched as Kara and Alex talked to each other. It was as if they forgot that she was in the room with them. She noticed that Kara had on the same matching bracelet, and when Maggie woke up, she had on one too. Lucy decided to watch the three of them interact with each other. She knew that Kara had a huge crush on Alex, it was obvious from the first time that they met, but to see her having the same comfort level with Maggie made her realize that Kara was smitten with the detective, also.

“Say bye, Kara. We have to get going.” Lucy was growing impatient.

Kara gave them both a hug, “Thank you for yesterday. I had fun.”

“Same, Kara. When you get back we’ll plan for our day.” Maggie told her.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, “You and Kara will be spending time together?” She asked.

“Yeah, did you forget that I cleared it with you, a couple of days ago and you said it was okay?” It was Maggie’s turn to be confused. She had text back and forth with Lucy about it.

“It must have slipped my mind. I’m okay with it.” Lucy remarked. “We have a flight we have to catch later. Thank you for keeping, Kara last night.”

“It was no problem. We’ll be more than happy to watch her if work keeps you.” Alex tossed out.

Lucy smirked, “I don’t know if you can do it, Agent Danvers, considering there are nights where you will have to work late too. The same goes for you, Detective Sawyer.” She turned to look at Kara, “Go wait for me in the car. I’ll be down in a few minutes. I need to talk to them about something.”

Kara looked between the three women confusion clouding her thoughts, “Is everything okay? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong. It has to deal with a case that is spread across the agencies. I don’t think you will be interested in it.” Lucy rushed to reassure, Kara.

“Okay.” She opened the door and left the apartment.

Lucy turned back to the couple, “Okay, so there is a new alien in town and they are shape shifters. J’onn said they were hellgrammites, they are not dangerous, but they can cause chaos. Delta team try to take them down last night, we got one, but we couldn’t get the other.” She started to explain.

Maggie bit her lip, “Yeah, there was a robbery at the ship yard. Vast amounts of DDT were missing.”

“Yeah, they eat it.” Alex chimed in.

“We are going to have to work together on this. And speaking of this, what is going on between the both of you and Kara?” Lucy changed the subject.

“Nothing is going on with us. Why would you ask that?” Maggie asked.

Lucy sighed, “The matching bracelets, taking an interest in Kara. She’s seventeen you know?”

Alex laughed, “Are you for real right now? Nothing is going on there and I don’t like that you are implying that something is.” She tried not to get defensive.

“If you haven’t noticed, Kara has a huge ass crush on the both of you. It can be seen from space. All I’m saying is don’t indulge her. She’s under the age of eighteen, she is impressionable, and that would be weird because the three of us dated.” Lucy told them.

Maggie laughed good naturedly, “We like Kara, she is a great kid and you can’t freak out because you are the one who let us hang out with her.”

Alex tried her best to bite her tongue, “I get it, Lucy, you’re protective of her. We know better than to cross that line, but before you point fingers, take a good look at yourself.”

Lucy was offended, “Are you calling into question my relationship with, Kara? There is nothing inappropriate going on there.”

“The way you were holding her on your lap the other day, says otherwise.” Alex pointed out. She couldn’t believe that Lucy was being hypocritical.

Maggie held up her hand, “Enough! Obviously tensions are running very high right now. I think both of you need to take a step back. Lucy, you love Kara that much is apparent and Alex you care about Kara, we both care about Kara. Making accusations is not good for either one of us. It is apparent that you two still have some kind of lingering resentment from yesterday’s disagreement you both had.” She looked at Lucy, “We don’t go around making accusations about your relationship with Kara so please don’t make any about ours.”

Lucy deflated a little bit it was irrational for her to be antagonistic towards Alex and Maggie. The truth of the matter is, she was jealous, not because of Kara’s crush on Maggie and Alex, but because she used to be the center of Kara’s world and if feels like she is being replaced. There was a time when the sun use to rise and set with her, but now it seems like Alex and Maggie are slowly getting it. Lucy felt that she was going to lose Kara and she didn’t want that to happen.

“I’m sorry.” Lucy apologized.

Alex deflated as well, “I’m sorry too. I don’t want to fight with you, especially over Kara. Are we good?”

Lucy smiled, "We’re good. Anyways, I gotta get Kara home so she can pack and we can head to Metropolis. I am so not looking forward to this. The last time I’ve been there was to bury my sister and my brother-in-law, and bring back an orphaned Kara.”

Maggie gave her a sympathetic smile, “Understandable. It’s a highly emotional time for you and for Kara both. Tell you what, when you two come back, we can have a movie night with the four of us. I think it would be good and no James, it’s ladies only.”

Lucy shook her head, “Like James has ever been to our movie nights. I really need to get going. I’ll text you when we land in Metropolis.”

“Have a safe trip.” Alex gave Lucy a hug.

“Thanks.” She gave Maggie a hug.

Alex and Maggie watched as Lucy left the apartment and turned back to each other, “Since we’re up, wanna have coffee and get back in the bed?” Alex suggested.

Maggie bit her lip, “I like the sound of that. Maybe, we can finish what we started last night, and don’t have to worry about being twat blocked.”

Alex laughed, “We were not twat blocked. We still could have fucked without her knowing.” She started walking back towards the bed, pulling Maggie along with her.

“I’m not that depraved. I do believe that Lucy was a little jealous. Also, that was a dick move, throwing Lucy’s relationship with Kara in her face.” Maggie protested as she straddled Alex’s lap, once they reached the bed.

Alex shrugged, “She was being hypocritical. Judging us when her relationship with Kara was questionable. At least she knows that Kara had a crush on us, so that is out of the way.” She leaned in and kissed Maggie.

“That is true,” Maggie mumbled into the kiss.

“Less talk about Kara and more kissing.” Alex whispered against Maggie’s lips as she made a move to take off Maggie’s shirt, and threw it on the floor. Alex began trailing hot kisses down Maggie’s cheek, to her neck where she lightly sucked on it. This caused Maggie to moan lowly at the sensation. Alex trailed her tongue down Maggie’s neck until she reached her collar bone and lightly bit her, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

Maggie made work of Alex’s shirt and pushed her down on the bed, until Alex was flat on her back. Maggie kissed and nibbled her way down Alex’s neck until she reached the spot between Alex’s neck and collarbone that drove her girlfriend absolutely wild. She bit down hard on the spot, this caused Alex’s back to arch off the bed, “Oh fuck.” She moaned as Maggie alternated between licking, sucking and biting. Alex was sure that she would have a mark on her neck by the time Maggie was finished.

Alex slipped her hands between their bodies and made their way into Maggie’s shorts. She could feel the heat radiating from her girlfriend. Her mouth watered as the scent of Maggie’s arousal hit her senses. Going down on Maggie was one of her favorite things to do, but before she could get to her destination, her phone rung.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Maggie groaned as she climbed off Alex, “There better be some kind of alien invasion.”

Alex sighed and reached for her phone, “Danvers. I’ll be right in, sir.” She put her phone down, “I’m sorry babe, but I am needed at the office.”

Maggie frowned, “I understand but when you get home tonight, you’re mine.” She kissed Alex roughly. “Don’t work too hard.”

Alex smirked, “I’ll try not to. Keep the bed warm for me.” It was a statement.

Maggie licked her lips, “Always. Now go, so you can come back.”

Maggie watched as Alex left the apartment and she sighed as she fell back on the bed. So much for their Sunday plans. Her phone started chiming, alerting her that there was a message. Maggie reached over and picked it up. It was a group message from Kara.

_Kara: Sorry again for getting in the bed with you last night. // delivered @ 9:30 a.m._

_Maggie: it’s okay, you couldn’t sleep. You made a very good pillow. // delivered @ 9:35 a.m._

_Alex: you can sleep with us anytime…not like that! // delivered @ 9:40 a.m._

_Kara: don’t tempt me. Lucy and I will not be back until Friday. It blows //delivered @ 9:45 a.m._

_Maggie: You’ll be back before you know it. Is Lucy still pissed? // delivered @ 9:50 a.m._

_Kara: *roll eye emoji* not anymore. I think she was jealous but she will get over it. //delivered @ 9:52 a.m._

_Alex: she was totally jealous. //delivered @ 9:55 a.m._

_Kara: I told her she didn’t need to be because I live with her. I can’t wait to see you both again. //delivered@ 10:00 a.m._

_Maggie: we can’t wait to see you either, have a safe flight. Text us when you land //delivered @ 10:01 a.m._

_Alex: call us if you get the time. Be safe and come back in one piece. //delivered @ 10:05 a.m._

_Kara: Always x //delivered @ 10:07 a.m._

Maggie smiled and put the phone down, spending the night with Kara was pretty interesting. Sleeping with Kara wasn’t bad either, but she was like a koala bear. Maggie loved sleeping with Alex by herself, but a part of her missed the warm body of another person. Kara became that third person, but she needed to push those thoughts to the dark recessions of her mind. Kara was still a minor and it would be a while, before she became of legal age. Instead of dwelling on what could have been, Maggie decided to get up and run some errands, hoping that Alex would make it home safely, and Kara would reach out to them once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little domecisity from Alex, Kara & Maggie
> 
> Protective Lucy showing up the next morning
> 
> Tensions between Lucy/Alex/Maggie (also, jealousy).
> 
> Uh oh, their jobs are getting ready to come into play. How is Kara going to react when she finds out that Lucy and Alex work for a top secret government agency?
> 
> Next chapter will have Kara's return from Metropolis and her 'date' with Maggie
> 
> Let me know what you think, as always xxxx


	7. Of Farmers Markets and Wine Shops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara finally have their 'date' and meaningful conversations ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Could it be another chapter? Yes, yes it is, it's been done for a better part of a week. So, I thought I would post it for you all. Thank you to everyone for all the kudos, bookmarks, subscribes, and comments. I hope to hear more from you all.

Kara was happy to be back after her trip to Metropolis, it was sad and heartbreaking for her. She told Lucy, that she did not want to come back, it hurt too much to be there. Lucy had told her she did not have to go back, and that National City, was now her home. Since their return, she found herself in Lucy’s bed more than she had her own, even on the nights that James was there. Kara was in bed with them, except for when they wanted to have sexy times. Kara drew the line at that but found herself not being weirded out by Maggie and Alex, having sexy times while she was in the bed with them. Sadly, since they’ve been back from Metropolis, they haven’t hung out much because of their jobs. Lucy and Alex have been extremely busy as of late, and Maggie was in the same boat, but not as bad. It sucked but Kara realized it was the nature of their jobs. She did enjoy hanging out with James and his best friend Winn. Kara learned a lot about being a photo journalist and a bunch of IT information (read: hacking).

Kara found herself longing for school to start so she can actually meet people. It seemed National City, had a lack of places for teenagers to go. So, Kara spent most of her time on Google, trying to figure out if it was normal to fall for two people at the same time. She even came across a few quizzes for figuring out her sexuality. Most of them came to the conclusion, that she is bisexual with more of an inclination for girls than boys. That would explain why she found girls more aesthetically pleasing than boys. That would also explain why she would get more aroused by girls, than boys.

Today was her outing with Maggie, and she was more than a little nervous, it was their first time being together alone. She was nervous when it was her and Alex, but this nervousness was more like when you’re getting ready to kiss a person for the first time.

“Kara calm down and finish eating your food. Everything will be fine, it’s Maggie.” Lucy tried to calm Kara down. It was cute at how flustered she was, she was still wary of Kara’s crush, but she was going to let it go.

Kara sighed, “I know but we are going to be alone. This is different from being alone with, Alex. I’ve met Alex before and hung out with her briefly, Maggie is the only one that I’ve hung out with in a group.” She explained. It also didn’t help that Maggie had been the star of a few solo sex dreams.

Lucy laughed, “If you’re freaking out this hard, then I don’t know what you’ll do when you meet someone who will become your partner.”

“You’re funny,” Kara replied sarcastically. She and Maggie had been texting back and forth discussing plans and coming up with a menu, for tonight’s meal. There was a little flirty banter here and there, but nothing obscene in nature.

There was a knock at the door and Kara used her super speed to go answer it. She calmed her breathing and fixed her hair in the mirror. Kara opened the door to see a smiling, Maggie at the door. Maggie looked gorgeous even if she was in black skinny jeans, a gray pullover, and her leather jacket. Kara was mesmerized by the way Maggie’s hair had a natural wave to it.

“Are you going to let me in or are we going to stand here?” Maggie asked.

Kara blushed, “Right, sorry about that. Come on in, Lucy and I just finished having a snack.” She opened the door wider for Maggie to step through.

“Looks like I showed up just in time then.” She replied as she walked into the dining area. Kara followed behind her, trying to keep her cool.

“Hey, Maggie.” Lucy greeted her.

“Hey, Lucy. I’m here to pick up Kara.” Maggie stated.

Lucy smirked at Kara, “I’m glad you are. Kara here has been going out of her mind, waiting for you.”

“That’s not true. Don’t listen to her, please.” Kara shook her head.

Maggie winked at Lucy, “I’m not. So, we are going to run by the farmer’s market, and a couple of other places, then we are going back to our place, so we can cook.”

Lucy pouted, “I hope I get to taste this delicious, secret menu.”

Kara smiled, “I will set a plate aside for you. I’m ready when you are, Maggie.”

“Have her home at a decent time, or at least let me know if she is going to be spending the night,” Lucy told the couple.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Just for that, I think we’ll keep Kara tonight.” She sassed back. Maggie had no intention of keeping Kara, but Lucy’s suggestion didn’t hurt anything.

Kara watched as Maggie and Lucy went back and forth, it was very different from the banter that Alex and Lucy had shared before. It was more playful than anything, but then again, James wasn’t here so that was probably a plus in that column. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering all over the place, Kara wanted them to disappear already.

“Kara have fun today, and I will see you later,” Lucy told her.

Kara shook her head, “Yeah, I’ll see you later, Lucy.” She went and gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek.”

Maggie and Kara left the apartment and made their way towards the elevator. They waited in silence as the elevator approached the floor and opened the doors. Kara stepped into the elevator, followed by Maggie.

“What’s the matter, Kara? Cat’s got your tongue?” Maggie asked teasingly.

Kara felt the heat creeping into her cheeks, “No. It’s just, your interactions with Lucy is different than, Alex’s. Is it because James is not around?” She asked.

“No. What we had with Lucy was special. It broke our hearts that she moved on with James, but I was happy that she found someone who made her happy. Alex fell for Lucy hard and she took our break-up the worse, even though it was amicable. There is still a little resentment on Alex’s part, but I think she is getting better.” Maggie answered.

Kara nodded in understanding, “I get that. How does that make you feel? I mean to have Alex still feel that way?” She asked out of curiosity. This was her time to ask Maggie questions.

“It can get annoying sometimes, but it’s Alex. She loves deeply with her whole heart and she felt very deeply for, Lucy. She is coming around though, because of you. What do you say we take a selfie and send it to Alex?” Maggie suggested.

Kara smiled, “I like that, but maybe we can take one outside of the building. Up against your car, that would be so bad ass.” She suggested.

“I like the way you think, Kara.” The elevator came to a stop and they stepped out when the doors opened. Kara and Maggie exited the building and made their way to Maggie’s car, once there, they stood in front of it to prepare to take a selfie. Kara looked at Maggie’s lock screen and saw it was a picture of her and Alex together. Kara nearly had a heart attack, Maggie had a picture of her and Alex together.

“Say cheese,” Maggie called out as she snapped a few pictures. “Perfect. You have a beautiful smile, Kara.”

“Thanks. You have the picture of me and Alex on your phone.” Kara stated, internally cursing her lack of filter.

Maggie shrugged it off, “Yeah, it was a great picture. If you don’t want me to have it, I can change it if you want.” The last thing Maggie wanted was to have Kara freak out about that.

“No, I don’t mind.” She smiled and got in the car.

Maggie got in the car and started it up, “We are going to the farmer’s market first, to get our ingredients for dinner. Followed by going to the cheese and wine shop so we can pick up wine to go with our meal. How does that sound?”

Kara smiled, “It sounds great. So we are going to pair the wine with the meal? Can I have some with dinner tonight?” She asked hopefully.

“Does Lucy let you have wine?” Maggie asked, never taking her eyes off the road.

“She does occasionally, just as long as I don’t tell anyone. Like the night when you came over for movies and pizza. Lucy had me drink sparkling grape juice because she didn’t want to get in trouble for giving me alcohol.” Kara explained.

Maggie laughed, “A little bit of wine will not hurt. It’s not like you’ll be having a whole bottle. You can have two glasses but no more than that.”

Kara beamed, “Okay. Two glasses are enough anyway. I’m glad that we could do this today, it may sound crazy, but I missed you and Alex. I liked hanging with James and Winn, but you and Alex are better.”

“We missed you too. Work has been really hectic lately, crime and all that other boring stuff. It’s all a part of the law enforcement job. I’m happy you agreed to go out with me today.” Maggie stated.

“I wouldn’t turn down the opportunity to hang out with you. I mean it’s only fair, right? I was kind of nervous this morning.” Kara admitted.

“Why were you nervous? I’m not going to bite or offer you candy to lure you into a trap.” Maggie tried to help Kara feel comfortable.

“It’s going to sound pretty lame, but I like you, Maggie. More than like you and being alone with you made me a little nervous. I more than like Alex too, but you know, the whole age thing.” Kara rushed out.

The car stopped at a stop light and Maggie turned to look at Kara, “I more than like you too, Kara. We both more than like you so there is nothing to be nervous about. Let’s put the age thing aside, we know it’s a big thing, and it’s been addressed. We are only beating a dead horse to death. If it was any other time, believe me, we would be all over you like ants to honey. I like you, Kara. I like the friendship that we are building and the whole no pressure aspect of it. We will keep building and going from there. No matter if you start dating other people, Alex and I are not going anywhere. We will be here for you regardless if you end up in a serious relationship with someone, or we end up together. I will let you know though, if you do enter into a long term relationship, there will be some serious competition.” She finished with a smile.

Kara blushed, “I like what we are building too. I don’t want to make things weird between us, because of feelings.”

The car started moving again, “It will get weird if you make it weird. Everything is good the way that it is. It’s a natural progression for us, so we let nature, take its course. I will admit I did like sleeping with you.” Maggie confessed it wasn’t a huge secret, Alex already knew. When she confessed that, Alex confessed that she liked sleeping with Kara too.

“I liked sleeping with you too. Lucy is okay and so is James, but it’s not the same. We’ve only slept together once, but I miss it.” Kara admitted out loud.

Maggie laughed, “The feeling is mutual. You’re going to have to get out of the habit of sleeping with Lucy and James or even Lucy.”

“Why? It’s not like I do it all the time. Only when I have nightmares or can’t sleep. I guess it’s habit. When I was a little girl and couldn’t sleep Lois and Clark would put me in the bed with them. It became a habit but eventually, I grew out of it. I miss it sometimes.” Kara replied. It’s a little odd but she needs the comfort sometimes.

“That’s understandable and I get it. You’ve been through a lot in your seventeen years on this planet. I was thinking, maybe if you can’t sleep or have a nightmare, instead of getting in the bed with Lucy and James…you call me and Alex. It will make it easier on them and since we’re your friends, we want to help too.” Maggie suggested. She had talked to Lucy and Lucy told her that she loved Kara, but sleeping with her really put a damper on her solo time and post sex cuddling with James. Since Maggie was hanging out with her, she was made the person to talk to Kara about this.

Kara sighed, “It’s going to be difficult to break the habit, but I am willing to try. Lucy has been great and everything and so has James. I think it is time that I let them have their time.” She has thought about it extensively and realized that it was time for them to cut the cord.

“Alright, we’re here. We don’t have to stick to the list, whatever you want, you can have it. I want you to think about dessert while we’re here. That will be your special project during preparation.” Maggie sent a wink in her direction.

Kara grinned, “I know exactly what I am going to make for dessert!” She exited the car excitedly.

Maggie laughed and got out the car as well, Kara was pure exuberance and she found herself liking it, more and more. She hoped that Kara would try and quit sleeping with Lucy and James for that matter. When she goes off to college, there will be on one to comfort her then, so Kara would have to learn to be self-sufficient. This was one way to get her to be and to start relying on herself, and others around her.

Since they were fixing vegetarian lasagna for dinner tonight, they needed some of the freshest ingredients possible. This was one of Maggie’s favorite dishes and she wanted to share it with, Kara. Although, neither Kara or Alex are vegetarians, she likes them to experiment with different foods. Alex still has her moments, but she has a feeling that Kara, will not be that hard considering her love of food.

“Are there any specific vegetables that you need to go inside of the lasagna?” Kara asked, falling into step beside Maggie.

“Spinach, zucchini, green peppers, onions, and carrots. I would say mushrooms but Alex isn’t too keen on them.” Maggie answered.

Kara scrunched up her nose, “I’m not a big fan of them either. It works out well. So how did you become vegetarian? Were you brought up that way?” She asked, Maggie was beautiful, but she was also an enigma.

Maggie stopped in front of the zucchini, “My aunt was a vegetarian, so that is how I got into vegetarianism. When I moved away and went to college, it kind of stuck, and now here we are.”

Kara decided not to push, “That is very cool. So how many of this zucchini should we get? Are we making a large lasagna or a small one?”

Maggie picked up a large, green zucchini, “A medium sized one. The zucchini is going to be diced, so one should be enough, but we should get two to be on the safe side. You choose one.”

Kara smiled and looked at the different sizes of zucchini, they looked kind of phallic and she was not a big fan of that. She finally chose on the far left. It was big, but not huge. “Got it.” She put it in the little cart that Maggie was carrying.

They strolled along the market picking up everything they needed for the lasagna. Kara told Maggie stories about her life in Metropolis. Maggie told her a little bit about her childhood, to Kara it was an excellent adventure. Once they purchased all of the ingredients they made their way back to the car.

“Next stop, the cheese, and wine shop. I’m sure you would like it there. They let you sample cheeses and wine, but we are going to be very limited with your wine tasting.” Maggie reminded Kara.

Kara pouted, “Spoil my fun.” She whined as she got in the car.

Maggie laughed lowly, “You are entirely too much, Kara.” She started up the car.

“I have a few questions for you. You don’t have to answer them if you don’t want to, but I am kind of curious about some things.” Kara decided to break the silence in the car.

“How do you keep from getting jealous in regards to another person being in your relationship?” Kara asked.

Maggie bit her lip trying to find a way to answer, “A lot deals with security in oneself and of course open communication. Jealousy is natural when dealing with polyamory, but it’s important that we talk it out and find out where it comes from. We try not to shame each other for our feelings, we’ll talk and move on from there.” She explained.

Kara nodded, “Do you have times where you will go out on dates individually? Like you and Alex have a personal date and the other person has a date with you and so forth?” She asked.

Maggie was impressed by Kara’s line of questioning, “We do have personal dates with each other. It is kind of the way that we do it, even though we are friends. We had a group date, then you and Alex had a date, and right now, you and I are on a date. We try to be equal in all things so that no one would feel left out or jealous.”

“That makes sense. Last question what about sex? How does that work?” Kara blushed.

Maggie laughed at Kara’s naiveté, “Sex is the same as it is with a monogamous relationship. The three of us participate at once, or sometimes, we may watch our partners, while we get off. Everyone is involved at the time. Everything about a poly relationship is the same as a monogamous relationship, except for there’s another person or persons.” She explained.

“Thank you for answering my questions. I wanted to ask instead of using Google.” Kara replied.

Maggie smiled, “If you have any questions feel free to ask me and Alex. We will be more than happy to answer any questions you may have. It’s way better than Googling it. What has you so curious?” She decided to ask.

Kara shrugged, “Future reference I guess.”

“Kara? You can talk to me.” Maggie reassured her.

Kara started playing with her sleeve, “I asked because I’m curious. I mean if things happen I want to make sure that I have an understanding.” She brushed it off.

“I’ll let it go for now. And we are here.” Maggie pulled the car into a parking spot and turned the engine off.

They got out of the car and made their way towards the shop. Kara admired the simplicity of it all. There were a few patio tables out front, with umbrellas on top of them to shield from the sun. Contemporary music was playing softly on the outside and when they entered, the music continued. The selection of cheeses was phenomenal and then they had a section solely dedicated to wine.

“This is what heaven would be like for anyone who loves cheese and wine.” Kara looked around at everything.

Maggie laughed softly, “When you turn twenty-one, Kara we will definitely bring you here to celebrate.”

“Yes!” Kara cheered under her breath.

“Since we are having Italian tonight, it is important that we find a wine, that would go well with our meal. We are having lasagna, a Caesar salad and a mixed berry tart for dessert. We need something that would go well with that. What do you think?”

Kara thought for a moment, “Is the sauce red or white for the vegetable lasagna?” She asked.

“Very good question. I will be using Alfredo sauce. Now that you know that, what kind of wine?” Maggie asked her.

“A white wine for sure, but not a wine that is too dry and not a wine that is too sweet either. So maybe a Riesling or maybe a Chardonnay?” Kara asked hopefully.

Maggie was quite impressed that Kara knew her wine, “Chardonnay would be the best way to go. Are you sure you are not a secret wine connoisseur?”

Kara blushed, “No, I’m not. Whenever Lois would have wine she would always tell me about the different types. It kind of stuck with me.” She answered.

“I know the feeling, Kara. Let’s get our wine so we can go home and start cooking.” Maggie suggested.

Kara and Maggie made their way through the shop tasting cheeses and ultimately picking out the wine for dinner tonight. Kara even picked up a bottle to take home to Lucy. Kara explained how Lucy feels left out when she does things with them and she gets nothing. It’s only fair that way, no one felt left out.

Maggie, for the most part, was really enjoying her time with Kara. Her natural bubbliness and her energy were enough to keep the mood light. Being around Kara was like a breath a fresh air, she hasn’t felt like this in a while. Don’t get her wrong, she loved Alex and their relationship is at its peak, but again, having a third person made it better. After purchasing the wine and tasting the cheese, Kara and Maggie left the shop and headed back to the apartment.

“That was so much fun, Maggie. I’m enjoying today so much.” Kara complimented her ‘date’.

Maggie gave her a toothy smile, “I’m enjoying today too as well. You’re great company. Are you ready for school to start?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I am excited. It’s my senior year and I am so ready to enjoy it. Lucy told me that I need to start narrowing down what colleges I want to go to. I’ve already taken all the tests needed and I’ve started essays for four colleges, Harvard, Yale, UCLA, or National City University. The choices are unlimited.” She explained.

Maggie was a little disappointed at this, but she understood, “You want to go across the country to go to school? That is amazing. Harvard and Yale have several different schools though.”

“Oh, I know. I’ll have to declare my major once I get there. I really want to be a photo journalist, like James. If not that, then I want to be a doctor. That has always been a dream of mine since I was a little girl. My teachers told me I had an eye for science, and the like.” Kara explained, proud of her academics.

Maggie was again impressed, “Whatever path you take or whatever school you go to, make sure it makes you happy.”

“You’re so wise.” Kara teased.

“Keep making jokes or you will starve.” Maggie teased.

They made their way to the apartment and put the ingredients on the counter. Once they changed into comfortable clothes, Kara borrowed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt from Maggie.

“You are going to peel and dice the vegetables. I’ll prepare the sauce. I am going to use a family recipe and if I tell you, I’m going to have to kill you.” Maggie joked.

Kara laughed, “You can try.” She grabbed the vegetable peeler and began peeling the vegetables, while Maggie put the sauce together. Kara diced the vegetables so they would be small enough to be in the lasagna, but not big enough to overpower the sauce. While Maggie was preparing the lasagna, Kara went about making the salad and put it in the refrigerator.

Maggie kept watching Kara out the corner of her eye. She was impressed by Kara’s knife skills and how she took her time to make sure everything looked perfect. Her phone chimed in the distance and she went to go answer it.

_Agent Badass: How’s it going? // delivered @ 4:45 p.m._

Maggie took a discreet picture and sent it to Alex. The response was immediate.

_Agent Badass: Kara really knows her way around our kitchen. Are you having fun? //delivered @ 4:50 p.m._

_Maggie: It’s fun but it’s so hard. How did you keep your hands to yourself? // delivered @ 4:55 p.m._

_Agent Badass: it’s hard but you can do it. Make sure you save me some lasagna. I’ll be hungry when I get home. Oh and Lucy says she will be working late tonight and to drop Kara off at home. // delivered @ 4:56 p.m._

Maggie frowned at this, she did not want Kara to go home tonight, she wanted Kara to stay. If Lucy was working late, then that meant that Alex would be working late too. Maggie really didn’t want to be alone and she was pretty sure that Kara didn’t want to be alone either.

_Maggie: talk Lucy into Kara staying the night again. I can drop her off in the morning before work, or you can. // delivered @ 5:00 p.m._

_Agent Badass: I won’t make any promises. I’ll see you later, I love you. // delivered @ 5:05 p.m._

_Maggie: I love you too!! // delivered @ 5:06 p.m._

Maggie put her phone on the charger and went back to the kitchen. Kara had already put the lasagna in the oven and now she was working on her blueberry and strawberry tarts. Maggie thought Kara looked cute with little smudges of flour on her nose and cheeks.

“Alex says hi and to tell you that Lucy will be working late again tonight.” Maggie decided to let Kara know what’s going on.

Kara looked up, “Oh. Does that mean, Alex will be working late too?” She questioned. She did not want to be home alone tonight.

“I believe so. I told Alex to ask if you could stay the night again. I’m pretty sure, Lucy will be okay with it.” Maggie explained.

“I’m cool with that. I don’t have any clothes over here though.”

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, you do. Remember the last time you stayed over? Your clothes are still here.”

Kara smiled sheepishly, “Right. I almost forgot about that. I am done with the tarts, and now they are going into the refrigerator to chill.” She opened the refrigerator and put the pan with the tarts inside. She closed the door using her hip, “Now what should we do?”

“We can play a game or we can watch movies. It’s up to you?” Maggie told her.

Kara lit up at the possibility of playing a game, “What games do you have? Do you have Monopoly? I really kick ass at that game.” She asked.

“We don’t have Monopoly, but we do have Battleship.”

Kara thought about it for a moment, “Okay, we can play battle ship.”

Maggie went to the closet and pulled out the game. She set it up on the dining room table as Kara sat on one side, and she sat down on the other. She had to admit, it’s been a while since she played Battleship, but she hoped that Kara wouldn’t kick her ass too badly.

“You’re going down, Kara.” Maggie taunted.

Kara laughed, “So you say. I’m a master strategist.”

They played a few spirited games of battleship, which they both tied, the lasagna was finally done. Maggie went to the kitchen to take the dish out, while Kara cleaned up the game. They both went about setting the table, before sitting down to eat. Maggie poured the wine and they began to eat.

Kara moaned her appreciation at the first bite of lasagna, “This is so good. It’s a vegetable party in my mouth.”

Maggie bit her lip to avoid saying something inappropriate, “I am glad you approve. A good way to get your vegetables.”

Kara laughed, “There are so many jokes in there.”

Maggie winked in her direction, “I am sure there are.”

Dinner continued to be a joyous affair, Kara had more than a glass of wine, but she wasn’t buzzed. It was time for dessert when the door opened, and in walked Alex. She looked exhausted.

“Rough day at the office?” Maggie greeted her girlfriend.

Alex put her keys and wallet on the side table, “Yeah, we were on lockdown because, someone broke free, and we had to chase them. Sorry for interrupting your evening.” She apologized.

“Don’t apologize, this is your apartment.” Kara replied, “You’re just in time for dessert.”

Alex chuckled, “What’s on the menu?” She asked.

“Blueberry and strawberry tarts. My specialty.” Kara replied.

Maggie fed Alex a little bit of her dessert, “Good isn’t it? We should have Kara make desserts for us more often.”

Alex moaned her appreciation, “Definitely. Lucy said it was okay for you to stay the night, with us tonight. So that means all of Lucy’s rules are out the window.” Alex winked at Kara.

Kara blushed, “Let’s not get too crazy. I am underage as you two…” she used her fork to point at the two women, “Always tell me.”

Alex and Maggie shared a look, “We’ll make sure everything is age appropriate.”

“Cool.” Kara agreed happily and continued eating her dessert. She listened as Alex talked about her day and she mentioned Lucy a time or two. This confused Kara since they work in different areas.

“How can you see Lucy, if she works separately from you? You are FBI and she is military. How are you two seeing each other?” Kara asked.

Alex looked like a deer caught in headlights, “We deal with people who were in the military as well. We work together on some cases. Today, we happened to work with each other.”

Kara was not convinced but let it go, “Coolness.” She got up from the table and put her plate and wine glass in the dish washer.

“You two did a really good job with dinner.” Alex complimented Maggie and Kara on their meal, “You two work well together. You two might have to cook more often.”

Maggie laughed, “I cook almost all the time, but I wouldn’t oppose to having Kara in the kitchen with me. She’s a great chef, unlike you.” She kissed Alex on the cheek.

Alex scoffed, “I can cook. I just don’t like to sometimes.”

Kara leaned against the center island in the kitchen, “If you cook, then I request breakfast in the morning.”

“I can handle that. Maybe I can even bring it to you in bed.” Alex teased.

“Who says that I am going to be in your bed? I can always be on the couch.” Kara sassed back.

Maggie finished her glass of wine, “It can always be breakfast on the couch. It depends on how you look at it.”

“Listen to Maggie, she has a point. I will fix you breakfast, no matter where you sleep.” Alex spoke up.

Kara would like to sleep in the bed with Maggie and Alex again, but she didn’t want to crowd them. She wouldn’t be able to sleep with anyone when she is away at college. Kara couldn’t wait for school to start, at least then she would be able to date people around her age. It sucked to see Alex and Maggie together but they treat her like she’s jailbait. No one would have to know, she wouldn’t tell and she knew that Maggie and Alex wouldn’t tell. Her thoughts turned pensive and she tried to push them away.

“Kara? What’s wrong? We were talking to you and you were on another planet.” Alex’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kara shook her head, “I’m fine, just lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?”

“Maggie suggested that we go play mini-golf. They have other things you can do as well.” Alex answered.

“Can we do that another time? I’m tired and I really think I should go home.” Kara didn’t want to turn them down, but she didn’t want to stay there with the two of them.

Maggie looked concerned, “Why the sudden change of mind? Are you sure you’re okay? You know you can talk to us.”

Kara sighed, “No, I really can’t.”

“Of course you can.” Maggie and Alex had said together. They had an idea of what may have been bothering Kara, but they wanted to hear it from her.

“Hypothetically speaking, there’s someone that I have a huge crush on, a really huge crush on. It’s gotten to the point where they’ve been center stage in a few…well, a lot of my dreams.” She started explaining.

“What kind of dreams?” Maggie asked.

“Those kinds of dreams.” Was Kara’s vague answer.

Alex caught on, “How long have you been hypothetically having those dreams?”

Kara blushed, “For a while, that’s beside the point. I have a huge crush on them, but age plays a huge part in it.”

“Is this person, Emily?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, not Emily. You don’t know them, anyway. There is a huge age difference between us, but I can’t stop thinking about them. Not completely in a sexual way, but in general. I can’t say anything because I know the answer already. It’s really hard sometimes because I get butterflies and my heart starts beating rapidly, but I have to push my feelings aside, because of reasons. So you see, that is why I need to go home.” She finished her explanation.

Maggie was confused, “Why are your hypothetical feelings a reason to go home?”

“I can deal with them in peace.” She replied.

Alex walked over to Kara and took her hand in hers, “Nope, you are not going home. You are going to come over to the couch and we are going to talk. There is no running away from your hypothetical feelings. Maybe talking about them will give you a little perspective.”

Kara allowed herself to be led to the couch and she sat down, putting her hands in her lap. She watched as Alex and Maggie sat on either side of her.

“Does this person know that you have hypothetical feelings for them?” Maggie asked gently.

Kara shook her head, “No or at least I don’t think they do. Then again, who knows, I’m not too subtle with it.”

“I get you not wanting to tell them but you mentioned the age thing. Don’t you think that is a little disturbing? How significant is the age difference?” Alex asked.

“There is an 8 ½ year age difference. It would be a nine-year age difference, but I’ll be eighteen soon. I don’t find it disturbing one bit. I’ve always been attracted to people who are older than me. To them though, I am jailbait and I’m pretty sure they don’t see me like that.” Kara answered still not able to meet their eyes.

Alex had to think of a way to approach this delicately, “Whoever they are, they may see you like that. Anyone would be blind to not see it because you’re beautiful, smart, charming and funny. Anyone would be proud to call you theirs. But back to the age factor, you are underage and they probably don’t want to come off as creepy and don’t want to get in trouble if anyone found out.”

Kara sighed heavily, “No one would have to know. It’s not like I would tell and I’m pretty sure that they wouldn’t tell. It wouldn’t be a summer fling or something to explore because I am questioning.”

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair, “I hear you and your feelings are valid. Secrets have a way of getting out. If it does get found out, that not only spells trouble for you but for the person as well. People may think that they were grooming you, in order to take advantage of you. That would not be the case, but it’s still a very real thing.”

“Can we not talk about this anymore? I want to forget we are having this conversation.” Kara tried to let the subject drop.

Alex shook her head, “If you want to be seen as a grown up, Kara. Then you need to start acting like one. Conversations like this may make you uncomfortable, but it’s part of communication. You can’t run from what you’re feeling.”

“I know but it’s difficult. I’ll get over it eventually, school will be starting soon, and things may change.” Kara tried to make light of the situation. It was honestly breaking her heart to have this conversation with Alex and Maggie. She knew how they felt about everything and that is what hurt the most. She was old enough to consent, but unfortunately, they don’t see it that way.

“What would you say or do if you expressed yourself and the person agreed with everything that you said. Then what?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “Are you humoring me right now?”

“Yes, now answer the question,” Alex answered the question.

There was a short silence before Kara answered, “Then we would talk and go from there. It would be amazing if they felt the same way.” Her eyes lit up at the prospect. “Can we let it go now?”

“We’ll let it go for now, but we will revisit this at another time. Now, don’t be silly, you are not going home tonight. You are staying with us and we are going to go play mini-golf and you will enjoy it.” Maggie stated, “Oh and Kara, they definitely feel the same way. I’m sure they will drop the age thing eventually. Don’t rush it, the best things come to those who wait.”

Kara blushed, “Yeah, okay.” She stumbled over her words.

Alex smirked, “Listen to Maggie, she knows what she’s talking about. Also, they may use the age thing as a shield, to keep them from doing things to you. As an officer of a law, any perceived behavior towards you may be seen as grooming. Which is not their intent at all. Change clothes so we can go.”

Kara went and grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to change into the clothes that she had on earlier. She felt a little better that she got everything off her chest and that Alex and Maggie didn’t make fun of her for it. Kara made a mental note to Google what grooming was, she’s only heard that term used as a way to make someone presentable. Once she was dressed, she put the used clothes on the couch, “I’m ready to go.”

“Of course you are.” Alex snickered.

The trio left the apartment and made their way to the mini-golf complex. Kara felt like today was a good day. She hoped that there would be more good days ahead, school will be starting soon, and she’ll be able to have even more fun. Her phone chimed with a message from Emily, she wanted to come to National City to spend time with Kara. Kara smiled and sent her a message back telling her, she would like that. She had a few months before she became legal, so why not have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a distinct difference between Alex/Kara and Maggie/Kara, I wrote it like that on purpose. I wanted to differentiate on how Alex and Maggie perceive Kara.
> 
> I wanted to do something different, most people have Kara gravitate towards Alex, but I wanted it to be the direct opposite and have her gravitate to Maggie because she needs love too.
> 
> Also, Alex needs to watch what she says around Kara, it's not going to be long before Kara's curiosity gets the best of her. (It's not going to be pretty).
> 
> Then there is Emily, she is in the picture. What kind of chaos is she going to bring? Will Alex and Maggie feel some kind of way? We'll just have to see it play out.


	8. Hello Jealousy My Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Kara decide to take a step in their friendship/relationship and a certain couple is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another chapter! In three days I think, so that is a plus. Gracias to everyone who has commented, subscribed, left kudos, and bookmarked this little story of mine. You guys are amazing and my muse thanks you too. It's a slow burn but I like a little build up before I get my people together. I hope you stay for the journey.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter does have Kara and Emily having sex, but it is needed for the narrative and to move the story along. There will be other relationships for Kara, especially after what I have planned in a couple of chapters. Bear with me for a little longer and the wait will be worth it!
> 
> SuperSanvers On...

It had been three weeks since that night in Alex and Maggie’s apartment, and things were going well for the most part. Kara was preparing for school and spending her time with Emily. Kara was thankful for her, she kept her distracted from spending her time dwelling on Alex and Maggie. Emily had been a joy and Kara was kind of sad that she would not be able to see Emily on the regular because she would be starting school in a week. So tonight, Kara had arranged a movie night with Lucy, Alex, and Maggie for Emily’s last night in town. Alex and Maggie, true to their word did a complete background check on Emily and her family. She and her family were squeaky clean, and Kara learned that her parents owned several burger chains throughout, California.

Alex and Maggie, for the most part, have been respectable to Emily and treated her like a friend. Kara appreciated that but she could tell that it bothered them to see her with Emily. She had approached them about sex, because she wanted to take that step with, Emily. That did not go over well with the two women, but they took the time out to talk to her and told her to go with, ‘whatever feels right, but don’t feel like she has to do it’. Tonight, was the night that Kara decided to go all the way with Emily. She was nervous and a little scared considering that this is her very first sexual experience. Kara had wanted it to be with Alex and Maggie, but that’s not happening anytime soon.

“What time is Emily coming over?” Lucy asked as she helped Kara prepare the snacks.

“She said she’ll be over at about six. What time are Maggie and Alex coming over?” Kara asked. Ever since she started dating Emily, they’ve been kind of distant with her.

Lucy looked at the clock, “Alex said she would be here at about seven, and Maggie said she would be here as soon as she gets off of work. Why are you asking me this? Normally, you’d ask them.”

Kara sighed, “They’ve been a little distant as of late, you know since, Emily. I know work has been kicking their ass, but I’ve noticed a change in them. We haven’t been talking as much.” She really did miss them.

Lucy sighed, “I’m going, to be honest with you. I know that there is something going on between the three of you.”

Kara was about to object but Lucy stopped her, “Let me continue, please.”

Kara deflated, “Okay.”

“I don’t know what it is, but it’s something. I know that you have an enormous crush on Alex and Maggie, anyone with eyes can see it. And I know that they feel something more than friendly for you. You can deny it, but I see it. I think that they may be a little jealous because you are spending a lot of time with, Emily.” Lucy explained. It was pretty obvious to her what was going on, but she didn’t want to say anything because she didn’t want to freak Kara out. Also, Lucy had talked to both Alex and Maggie to warn them off of Kara, because she was young. Lucy was also familiar with the way Maggie and Alex felt because she was in their position once, when Kara was spending more time with them, than her.

Kara scoffed, “Seriously? There is no way they are jealous. Why would they be? We are not together like that.”

“I see that you didn’t deny that there was something between you, Alex and Maggie.” Lucy poked Kara again.

Kara put the bowl of ranch dip in the refrigerator, “There really isn’t, nothing illegal if that is what you’re thinking. I like them both but at the same time, I can’t be hung up on them until I become legal age. As they have told me and you have told me, I need to explore relationships and be with other people before settling down. I would be flattered if they were jealous though.”

Lucy laughed, “They are so beyond jealous. A little birdy told me that you went to them about sex. Is that true? Why didn’t you come to me?”

Kara did want to come to Lucy, but she was afraid that Lucy would over react and make a big deal out of it. They were close and it was obvious that they had a love for each other, but talking to Lucy was a little weird. She used to give her baths when she was younger, that’s a little disturbing. With Alex and Maggie, it was easier because they talked to her about a variety of topics.

“I went to them because it’s easier. You’ve known me since I was a baby, you’ve seen me naked and whatnot. Plus, you would probably flip the fuck out because I am considering having sex with, Emily.” Kara explained.

Lucy frowned, “You should have still come to me. I would’ve freaked out at first, but I would talk to you. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. Even if it is sex, I want you to practice safe sex, and not feel pressured to have sex. Has Emily pressured you at all?”

Kara leaned against the kitchen counter, “No, we talked about it, but she’s never pressured me into it. I’m ready to explore the physical aspect of myself. I am almost eighteen-years-old and I am still a virgin. I may be an alien, but I am still a sexual being.”

Lucy laughed, “Being an alien does not mean anything. You have to be safe because you don’t know if you could hurt Emily or anything like that. I know a little bit about Clark from Lois, but you know. Was Alex able to help you?”

Kara blushed, “Yeah, she is very knowledgeable about Kryptonian physiology and biology. It’s amazing how much she knows like she’s been studying this for years.”

Lucy didn’t want to reveal anything, “She is a bioengineer and I’m pretty sure she did some research in her spare time.”

“If you say so. It wasn’t weird discussing this with them. Maggie gave more details than Alex, there was even a power point presentation. It was strange to say the most.” Kara crinkled her nose up.

Lucy chuckled, “They wanted to do a thorough job. Does that mean that you and Emily will be crossing that line tonight?” She asked.

“I don’t know. I’m hoping that we do. I’m more than ready to take that step with her.” Kara admitted.

Lucy gave her a sympathetic smile, “If you’re ready then, I’m not going to stop you. I’m pretty sure your girlfriends will not approve.” She teased.

Kara threw a grape at Lucy, “Alex and Maggie are not my girlfriends. They care and aren’t you just a little weirded out by all of this?”

Lucy threw a grape back, “It’s dysfunctional as fuck, but if you’re happy and they’re happy, then more power to you. If you three ever decide to cross that line, do not tell me. There are some things that I do not need to know.” She warned Kara.

Kara popped a grape into her mouth, “We are not crossing that line anytime soon, no matter how much I want to. You’re being surprisingly understandable about all of this.”

“I’ve had time to think about this. The closeness between you, Maggie and Alex and how you are all in each other’s orbit…made it impossible to ignore. This is not me giving you my blessing to do whatever you please with them. It’s me acknowledging that something is there.” Lucy amended, “You are rebellious so if I told you not to do something, you would probably end up doing it anyway. Let’s finish getting these snacks together for tonight. If you and Emily decide to go there tonight, please keep it down.”

“Lucy!” Kara squealed.

They finished the preparations and at six on the dot, the doorbell rang. Kara ran to the door but took a few moments to make sure she was presentable. A few deep breaths and fingers through her hair, Kara opened the door to see Emily standing there. She had on a pair of blue jean shorts, a tank top, with a blue plaid shirt over it. To Kara, she was a dream come true.

“Come on in, you’re right on time.” Kara greeted Emily, as she opened the door wider.

Emily smiled and kissed her on the cheek, “You look really good, Kara. The blue of that dress really does bring out your eyes.” She complimented, Kara.

Kara blushed and closed the door, “Thanks. Lucy is in the living room. You can go ahead inside.”

“Not without you.” Emily took Kara’s hand in hers and led her towards the living room. Lucy was already sitting there lining up the playlist of movies to watch tonight.

“Hey, Lucy.” Emily greeted the owner of the apartment.

Lucy smiled, “Hey, Emily. So glad that we are able to see you before you leave tomorrow.”

Emily returned the smile, “I’m glad too. It’s going to be strange going back to Santa Monica and back to school.”

Kara sat down, bringing Emily along with her, “I start school soon too. I’m actually looking forward to it.”

Emily chuckled, “Only you would say that.” She teased.

“Of course she would. Kara is a huge nerd.” Lucy chimed in.

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, “I am so not a nerd.”

“I beg to differ.” Alex’s voice chimed in.

Lucy looked up to see Alex standing there, “I told you to use your key for emergencies.” She chastised her ex-girlfriend.

Alex flopped down on the couch next to Lucy, “This was an emergency. Hey, Emily.” She greeted Emily as an afterthought.

“Alex.” She returned the greeting. Emily and Alex had a relationship that was filled with tension. Emily felt that it had something to do with Kara. Ever since she and Kara started hanging out, Alex made her displeasure known, while Maggie was more subtle with it. She didn’t want to cause problems, so Emily decided to keep it cordial.

“Are you going to forget about me, Alex?” Kara frowned.

Alex smiled, “I would never forget about you. You are definitely unforgettable.” She replied with a smirk.

“Ahem.” Lucy cleared her throat, “So, was Maggie able to get away on time? Is she still working?”

Alex pulled out her phone to check her messages, “She will be here in a few minutes. They were able to catch a break on the case.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “That quick?”

“Yeah, there were no other forces at play,” Alex replied vaguely.

Lucy caught on, “That’s very good.”

“Can you please not talk work? You are supposed to be relaxing.” Kara complained. She hated it when they discussed work around her.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Sorry, princess.”

Alex watched discreetly as Emily and Kara were pretty much wrapped around each other. She watched as Emily’s fingers played with a few of Kara’s curls, and how Kara would blush at the gesture. A part of her wanted to go over and pull the two apart, but Alex knew that wouldn’t be wise. She kept telling herself that this is what she wanted for, Kara. For Kara to experience things, before getting serious with anyone. Seeing Emily and Kara together left a bad taste in her mouth.

“Kara, could you get the snacks out of the kitchen?” Lucy asked.

Kara kissed Emily on the cheek, “I’ll be right back.” She got up and headed to the kitchen.

“I’ll help.” Alex chimed in and followed behind Kara.

Kara opened the refrigerator to pull out the dip, “I really don’t need the help, Alex.”

Alex grabbed the dip from Kara, “You might. I was being polite, accept help when it’s given to you.”

Kara rolled her eyes and put some pita chips in a bowl, “Why did you really come in here?”

“I wanted to help and to see how you’re doing. It’s been a while since we’ve talked to each other. I wanted to see how things are with Emily. The last time we talked, you asked about sex.” Alex replied.

Kara sighed, “You and Maggie have been super busy with work, and I’ve been spending time with Emily. She’s going back to Santa Monica tomorrow, tonight may be the night.” She mentioned casually.

“Are you doing this for you or are you doing this for her? Is she pressuring you for sex?” Alex asked.

“No, she has not pressured me. If anything, she has been a total gentlewoman. I’m doing this for me, if my dreams have been any indication, then I am ready to take this step.” Kara explained as she put the empty bag into the trash can.

“Need I remind you of the age difference?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “I understand the age difference, but it’s not significant. I am not sixteen, so I can give consent. I’m in the right frame of mind and it’s my body, my decision and if I want to have sex with Emily, then I’m going to have sex with her.” Kara whispered angrily.

Alex sighed, “I get it, Kara. I really do and I understand where you are coming from. I’m only looking out for you. Who is to say that you and Emily are even going to be a thing when she goes back to Santa Monica? You’re going to give it up to her and she may leave you. How would that make you feel?” She asked she wanted to get it through Kara’s head. Having sex without someone for the sake of having sex does not end well.

Kara shrugged, “I would feel bad, probably, but I would have taken the steps that I needed. How am I supposed to know if I like sex with a girl if I haven’t tried it? It’s enough to be aroused and attracted to them, but sex is something different.” She tried to explain herself.

Alex was about to say something when Maggie came into the kitchen. She looked at the situation and saw that it was tense. Whatever discussion Kara and Alex was having; it was not going well.

“I was sent in here to find out what’s taking you two so long. What’s going on?” Maggie asked looking between Kara and Alex.

Kara relented, “Alex was giving me shit, because I’m thinking about going all the way with, Emily tonight. She is overacting, maybe you can talk some sense into her.” She tried to explain, hoping that Maggie would be more level headed.

“Is that what you’re upset about? That she is going to have sex with, Emily? She’s seventeen, Alex she is able to make her own decisions.” Maggie told her girlfriend she was trying to keep her jealousy under wraps.

“Thank you, Maggie.” Kara sent a satisfied smirk in Alex’s direction.

She looked at Kara, “Don’t think you are going to get off easy, Kara. Alex is trying to look out for you. She doesn’t want you to end up getting hurt regardless of what the outcome is with, Emily.”

Kara scoffed, “The way she was carrying on made it sound like she was a jealous girlfriend or something.”

Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose, “Both of you stop! Alex, back off right now. Kara is her own person, we can’t tell her what she can and cannot do, and who she can and cannot sleep with.” She tried to play devil’s advocate even though it was difficult.

Kara had to admit that she was getting pleasure from ruffling Alex and Maggie’s feathers. Seeing them get jealous like this, gave her the satisfaction. She was planning on sleeping with Emily tonight, and she couldn’t wait to see how they react to it. It was kind of childish in a way, but she needed to have a little fun. They have been dancing around their feelings from the beginning and she was getting tired of it, but she didn’t want to lose their friendship either.

“I hate to interrupt this love fest, but Emily is looking for you, Kara. I wanted to check and see what is keeping you three.” Lucy could feel the tension in the room, she could cut it with a knife.

Kara picked up the bowl of dip and chips, “I’ll go talk to Emily. This conversation is over.” She warned as she exited the kitchen.

Lucy turned and glared at the other two women in the kitchen, “What the hell was that about? I’m out there trying to keep Emily distracted from what is going on in here. Luckily, she did not hear what was going on.” She looked directly at Alex.

Alex leaned back against the counter, “Kara is planning on having sex with, Emily. Did you know this?” She asked.

“Of course I knew,” Lucy replied as a matter of fact.

Maggie looked at her surprised, “And you’re okay with this? Kara is seventeen, Emily is twenty-one. How is that okay?” She kept her voice neutral and calm on the inside she was anything but. The thought of anyone touching, Kara didn’t sit well with her. Yes, she and Alex both encouraged Kara to explore, but that didn’t mean it didn’t sting.

“Kara is seventeen years old, I’m pretty sure we’ve had sex when we were seventeen. She is not an innocent snowflake. Preventing her from dating or having sex is going to have consequences. Kara would eventually end up doing it anyway behind my back. By Krypton standards, Kara would be considered an adult and would probably be married by now.” Lucy explained, “Let her have this. I get the age difference is a little off putting, but Emily cares for Kara and Kara cares for Emily. I’m letting Kara test the waters and you two should encourage her.”

Alex knew that Lucy was speaking the truth and that Kara, should experience different aspects of life. It sucked that it wouldn’t involve her and Maggie, but they did encourage her to get out there. She wasn’t being fair to Kara or Maggie for that matter.

“I have been encouraging her. We both have, but it’s hard to wrap my head around.” Alex tried to explain.

Lucy smirked knowingly, “It’s hard because you both have strong feelings for Kara. I’m not talking sisterly feelings. I mean full on warm and fuzzy feelings for her. Don’t deny it. You either have to be deaf, blind, or dumb to not see it.”

“We’re not—there are no warm and fuzzy feelings.” Maggie tried to deny Lucy’s accusation.

Lucy shook her head, “Don’t deny it. I have eyes and I see things. I’m a little creeped out about this, because:  a). we used to date, b). she is seventeen, and c). there is no letter c, but still. Let Kara have her moments, relationships may come and go, but you two are pretty much forever.” She tried to be level headed about this. She was sure if Clark was here he would have probably taken Kara to the Fortress of Solitude and locked her up.

“You’re right, Lucy. There are warm and fuzzy feelings, we’ve tried not to have them, but it’s difficult. Kara makes it difficult.” Alex finally confessed.

Lucy shook her head, “It’s the ‘Kara Effect’, that girl can bring out all the feelings in anyone. Let Kara go, she will come back to you. Continue being her friends and being there for her, she needs that the most. She doesn’t come to me all the time, but she does come to you. Kara values both of your opinions over mine. As much as it hurts, but that’s reality. Now, we are going to go in there, order food and enjoy the night. I’m pretty sure Kara and Emily will be going out later.” Lucy told them as she turned to walk out of the kitchen.

Alex and Maggie exchanged looks, “This blows.” Maggie whispered.

“It does, but we told her to live it up. We have to deal with it for right now. Maybe we should start dating again.” Alex suggested, it was better than waiting for Kara to come of age.

Maggie shook her head, “What would that accomplish? It would do the direct opposite. You know and I know that Kara has feelings for us. Dating someone else would destroy her and goes against everything we’ve been telling her. We have each other and that is enough until Kara decides. It sucks, but in the end, it will always be us, ride or die.” She pressed up against Alex, “Think of Emily as Kara’s stop in the minor leagues, but we can make her a pro.” She kissed Alex sensuously, a little taste of what was going to come later.

Alex moaned into the kiss, “Stop teasing.” She quickly kissed Maggie again.

Maggie and Alex returned to the living room and noticed two of the occupants were missing.

“Where did Kara and Emily go?” Maggie asked, taking a seat on the floor.

“They went to go pick up the food and went to get some wine. They should be back shortly. Enjoy the fact that they are not here.” Lucy laughed.

Kara and Emily entered the apartment building. The drive to get the food and drinks didn’t take that long. Kara was glad to get away from Alex and Maggie for a little bit. Being around the both of them is hard. They have feelings, but can’t act on them. Kara is trying to be friends but her heart is saying, she wants more.

“So what’s the deal with you, Maggie, and Alex? I sense some tension between the three of you,” Emily asked. She had always been curious of their dynamic ever since she saw them in Santa Monica.

“What do you mean? We’re friends, nothing more.” Kara answered as normally as she could.

Emily shrugged, “Because of how they act around you and us. Alex keeps looking at us and Maggie sent a glare in my direction. I don’t think they like me too much.”

Kara rushed to reassure her, “It’s not just you, they are overprotective. They are agents of the law, so there is that.”

“Wait, they work for law enforcement?” She asked nearly dropping the food.

Kara quickly grabbed the bags, “Yeah, I didn’t mention that. I thought I did.”

“You didn’t. I’m not gonna get arrested am I?” Emily asked.

Kara shook her head quickly, “No, you’re safe.”

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They stepped off and made their way to the apartment. Kara opened the door and they walked in.

“We’re back and we come bearing Thai food. “Kara announced.

Alex went over to help them with bags, “How many bottles of wine did you get?” She asked taking the wine bag to the kitchen.

“Four bottles. Kara said you really like your wine.” Emily answered as she put the food on the living room table.

“So you’re okay with giving a minor alcohol?” Maggie asked giving a pointed look to Emily.

Emily blushed, “No! There are certain lines that I do not cross and giving minors alcohol. Kara has sparkling grape juice.”

Alex came back with a bottle of wine and three glasses, “What is another line that you don’t cross?”

“The big one, no sex with underage girls,” Emily replied, but Kara was an exception to the rule. She really liked her and the time they were spending together made it better.

Lucy smirked, “I’m sure that would change if the right girl comes around.”

“Food.” Kara blurted out, “We need to eat it before it gets cold.”

“I agree.” Maggie chimed in, “I need to go get Kara a glass and her grape juice since Alex forgot.” She got up and went into the kitchen.

“I’m gonna help her.” Kara got up and followed Maggie into the kitchen.

“What was with that line of questioning?” Kara asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

Maggie turned around nearly dropping the bottle of juice, “Make noise when you enter the room.”

Kara looked sheepish, “Sorry.”

“I wanted to know what Emily’s intentions are with you.” She walked over to where Kara was standing, “Her background may be clean, but it’s her character, I am worried about. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Kara gave her a small smile, “Maggie, I get it and appreciate your concern. Getting hurt is a part of life, it’s a learning process. If Emily and I don’t work out in the end or if we are just friends…I will be okay. At least we’ll still have each other, so chill.”

“Damn it, Kara. Why are you making this so hard?” Maggie asked. If Kara didn’t have super hearing, she may have missed it.

“Making what hard? Our friendship?” Kara asked in confusion.

Maggie crossed her arms, “Our friendship is fine, it’s beautiful, even. Forget I said anything. Take your glass and the bottle.” Maggie brushed past Kara.

Kara sighed and grabbed the glass and bottle of grape juice, and followed behind Maggie. Kara entered the living room and saw Maggie and Alex wrapped up in each other. She looked at Lucy who only shrugged in return. Kara put her glass and bottle on the table, before sitting down next to Emily. She gave her date a warm smile and they began to eat.

Things seemed to relax as the night went on. There was still a little tension between Maggie, Alex, and Emily. Kara had enough, “Lucy? Can I talk to you alone?” Kara asked standing up.

Lucy put her glass down, “Sure.” She got up and followed behind Kara until they reached her room.

“Am I imagining things or is there a pissing contest going on?” Kara asked as soon as they entered her bedroom.

Lucy laughed, “You’re not imagining it. You have two very hot women, vying for your heart. I will have to warn them off of you. They are my friends, my exes even, but you are still a child.”

Kara crossed her arms, “We are friends, nothing is going to happen there. I don’t understand it. They want to be friends, but on the other hand, they are acting like jealous girlfriends. It’s confusing, Lucy. I like Emily, she’s great, but I can’t shake these feelings that I have for…I have a lot of feelings, okay.” She trailed off, the last thing Kara wanted to do was tell Lucy how she felt.

Lucy was about to answer when her phone rung, “Lane. I’ll be in sir.” She hung up the phone, “I have to go to the base and sign some paper work.”

Kara sighed, “Of course you do. Go, don’t want to get you in trouble.”

Lucy kissed her cheek, “I’ll be home later. Stay out of trouble.” She warned as she left the room.

Kara sighed and made her way to the living room and saw it was empty, save for Emily.

“Maggie and Alex caught a case and had to go. So it’s just the two of us.” Emily smiled.

Kara smiled back, “Just the way I like it.” She walked over to the couch, “Why don’t we clean this up, and take it to my room. We’ll be more comfortable.” She suggested.

Emily’s smile turned into a frown, “Do you think that is wise?”

“It’s very wise. What they don’t know won’t hurt them. You said that yourself, each time we made out. I want to take that step with you.” Kara told her bluntly.

Emily wanted to say no, but her vagina was saying yes. She eventually gave in, “Let’s go to your room and get comfortable.” The couple started to clean up the living room and put the food away. After everything was cleaned up, they made their way to Kara’s bedroom, “Are you sure about this, Kara? I am more than happy to wait.” Emily wanted to double check with, Kara. The last thing she wanted was to go to jail for sex with a minor.

“I’m very sure.” She whispered before capturing Emily’s lips with hers. The journey to Kara’s bed didn’t take long, and it also didn’t take long for them to be stripped of their clothes. Emily pushed Kara gently on the bed.

Emily took her time kissing, Kara from her lips, along her jawline, and to her neck, where she began sucking lightly. Kara bit back a moan that was threatening to break forth. “It’s okay to make noise, Kara. It lets me know that you are enjoying it.” She whispered against Kara’s collar bone.

“M’kay.” Kara moaned at a particularly hard bite on her collar bone. Kara’s mind began to wander as she felt Emily kiss down her body, but not before giving her breasts ample attention. She brought her hands to Emily’s head as she continued to lick, nibble, and suck on her nipples.

“Oh God, touch me.” Kara moaned again.

Emily smirked, “With pleasure.” She kissed her way down Kara’s abdomen until she reached, Kara’s pelvis. Emily looked at her, “Are you sure about this, Kara? You can back out.” She wanted to be sure, before taking this step.

Blue eyes met hazel green, “I’m sure. I want you, Emily.” Kara gave her a small smirk.

Emily used this as the green light she needed. Kara tried to relax and get back into the zone, that she was in. For a brief moment, her mind had wandered to being with Alex and Maggie, that really got her going. She hoped that she could get back to that place.

Emily swiped two fingers between Kara’s wet folds and Kara moaned loudly at the feeling of being touched in such an intimate way. With each stroke of Emily’s deft fingers and the smoothness of her tongue, brought Kara closer to the precipice, she held onto Emily as if her life depended on it. With a final lick, a thrust of unrelenting fingers, and a continuous sucking on her clit, Kara came with Emily’s names on her lips, but Emily was not the one she was thinking of.

“How was that?” Emily asked her voice laced with smugness.

Kara laughed, “It was perfect. Give me a few minutes and I will return the favor.”

Emily crawled up Kara’s body and gave her a kiss before laying down next to her, “We have all night.”

A few hours later, found Kara saying goodbye to Emily. They made plans to keep in touch and set time aside to Skype with each other. Kara told her she understood that if Emily became too busy, she would understand. They shared another kiss and Emily left. Kara used this time to change the sheets on her bed, and go take a shower. She was happy that she had a moment with Emily, but it felt like she was cheating on Alex and Maggie. Kara pushed that thought out of her head and took a shower. Once she was clean and put on some fresh pajama’s she went into the kitchen to get something to drink and saw Lucy warming up some food.

“Where is Emily?” Lucy asked while waiting for the microwave to stop.

Kara smiled, “She went home. She’s leaving early tomorrow.” She answered as she opened up the refrigerator.

“Did you two?” Lucy asked.

Kara grabbed a bottle of water, “Oh yeah we did, more than once.” She leaned against the refrigerator, “I felt guilty after though.”

Lucy looked at her brown eyes trained on blue, “Why?”

“I felt like I was cheating, but I know I wasn’t. Is it also bad that I wasn’t thinking about, Emily during?” Kara questioned.

The microwaved beeped and Lucy went to get her food, “It’s not bad that you weren’t thinking about Emily. Sometimes it’s normal to fantasize about other people, just as long as you don’t say the wrong name. Why do you feel like you were cheating?”

Kara started peeling the paper off of the water bottle, “No reason. How was work tonight? What was so big that the three of you had to disappear?”

“Prison break. A couple of prisoners went AWOL and we had to find them.” Lucy explained.

“I didn’t know the military got involved with that kind of stuff. Usually, it’s the FBI and NCPD.” Kara stated, the military never got involved unless there was a major threat.

“It was a matter of National Security, the prisoners who escaped could compromise military intelligence,” Lucy explained, it was the best explanation that she could come up with.

“I guess that makes sense. I’m glad you’re home okay. I should text Alex and Maggie to see if they made it home okay.” Kara cleaned up the peeled paper and put it in the trash.

Lucy sighed, “I love you, Kara.”

Kara gave her a beatific smile, “I love you too, Lucy. Good night.” She left the kitchen and went back to her bedroom. She climbed into the bed and looked at her phone, she had three text messages: one was from Emily, another one was from Maggie, another one was from Alex. Kara found it weird because Alex and Maggie always text her together unless there was something private they needed to discuss.

_Em: I made it home safely. Sweet dreams, Kara xxx // delivered @ 1:15 a.m_

_Alex: Thinking of you. I hope you had a good night with, Emily. // delivered @ 1:20 a.m_

_Maggie: Thinking of you…sweet dreams <3 //delivered @ 1:21 a.m._

Kara put her phone back on her night table and turned off the light. She was too tired to reply and she would do it in the morning. Kara made sure that she was comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear...Kara is no longer a virgin anymore. Poor Emily, she will never live up to Alex and Maggie.
> 
> Next up: Kara starts school, she meets new people and prepares to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. 
> 
> We will also check in on Alex and Maggie, to see how they are doing!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!


	9. Of Party Planning and Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie, James, and Lucy make plans for Kara's eighteenth birthday. We learn what Kara has been up to and how Alex and Maggie are handling Kara being M.I.A and dating someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! I am overwhelmed with the response this story is getting. I am so happy for it and thank you for sticking around.

It’s been two long months since Alex and Maggie had been able to really hang out with Kara. School had started back for her, and she’s been busy. Applying to colleges, hanging out with her friends and her new girlfriend, Sara Lance. They missed her a lot, but they still text her and kept busy with work, and each other. They have been on a couple of dates with other people, but their heart was not in it. The sex had been great, but other than that, they still wanted Kara. Alex knew that this would happen, but neither she nor Maggie were prepared for it. So now, their weekends consisted of hanging with Lucy and James, and Kara and Sara. It was sickening, but Kara was happy that is all that matters. It’s Saturday night and while Kara is out with Sara and her friends, they were trying to plan her birthday party. Eighteen means that Kara is no longer a minor, but she is still barely legal.

“So, Kara is turning eighteen in two weeks, we should so something big for her. I mean eighteen is a big deal.” Lucy started the conversation.

“Do we even know that she wants a party?” Maggie asked.

“She’s hinted about it. I’m sure she wants one.” James chimed in.

Alex had put her feelings aside and got to know James and she found out that he was a really chill dude. He was head over heels in love with Lucy and he made her happy. The way that he was fiercely protective of Kara, also won her over as well. He and Maggie were the best of friends, so it all worked out in the end.

“We can do a casino night,” Alex suggested. Maggie had one for her birthday and they all had so much fun.

“That would be fun, but are we sure Kara would be interested in that though?” Lucy asked.

James had an idea, “Why not have a red carpet party? Kara is ‘royalty’ so why not play on that. We could have paparazzi, the whole nine. I’m pretty sure with the right connections we can make it happen.”

Maggie grinned, “That would be perfect. Oh, we can get Kara a limo and have her arrive in style.”

“We can have a photo booth, and have all of her favorite foods.” Alex put in her ideas as well, this would be very exciting for Kara.

“Sounds like a good idea. Alex and I were thinking that maybe, we could take Kara to our beach house for the weekend.” Maggie threw their idea out there. It’s been a while since they’ve had any time alone with, Kara. This was their way of celebrating with her on their own.

Lucy looked between, Alex and Maggie, before settling on James, “Kara is an adult now, so you can take her to the beach house for the weekend. You two are responsible for her and make sure you two stay out of trouble.”

Alex chuckled, “We never get into trouble.”

A few minutes later the door opened and in walked Kara wearing a blue dress, with matching wedges, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, with a few curls in it. Maggie had to do a double take, because Kara was looking like a goddess. She looked over at Alex who looked at her in return, ‘damn’ she mouthed to Maggie.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Kara greeted everyone.

“Nothing, just having a few drinks and talking. What are you doing home so early? I thought you and Sara had plans.” Lucy asked thankful that all party talk was over.

Kara sat down in one of the smaller chairs, “We had to end the night early, Sara had a family emergency, so here I am.”

“I’m sorry about your plans, Kara. Maybe you can hang out with us for a little bit. Gives us a chance to catch up.” Alex suggested.

Kara gave her a bright smile, “It seems like forever since we have been able to catch up with each other.”

James cleared his throat, “You know, why don’t you two take Kara out? Maggie mentioned that it’s been a while, since the three of you hung out.”

Maggie sent a glare in James’ direction she was going to murder him in his sleep, “Don’t listen to him. He’s being over dramatic.”

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, “I would love to hang out with you both. It’s been a really long time.” She looked at Lucy, “Also, a real subtle way to get me out of the house so the two of you can fuck.”

Alex gasped at the expletive that fell from Kara’s lips, “You just dropped the ‘f’ bomb.” She was quite pleased.

“Yeah, it’s been in her vocabulary for a while now. Don’t act so surprised.” She sassed back.

Lucy smirked, “Did I forget to tell you that she has become a lot sassier since she started school. I think she’s been having too much Sara inside of her.”

Kara blushed, “You caught us one time.” She looked at Maggie and Alex, “She accidentally walked in on me and Sara.”

“I needed some bleach.” Lucy covered her eyes.

James shook his head, “Can we not go there today? I had to deal with Lucy freaking out about it.”

Alex shook her head, “We’ll be more than happy to hang out with, Kara. We miss the hell out of her.”

“We really did. Oh, and we are keeping her tonight.” She sent a wink in Lucy’s direction.

Kara frowned, “Don’t I get a say in this?” She was actually thrilled to be spending the night with Maggie and Alex. She missed them something fierce, sure she and Sara were good, but a part of her still wanted to be with Alex and Maggie.

“Do you want to stay with us tonight?” Maggie asked.

Kara pretended to think about it, “Yeah. Let me get some clothes and we can go.”

Kara left the room with two sets of eyes trained on her departure. Once Kara was out of earshot Maggie looked at Lucy, “You were quick to get rid of Kara. What’s up with that?”

Lucy shrugged, “Nothing, we have to start planning Kara’s party she has super hearing, so it will be hard to do it while she is hearing. Also, James and I want to have a night together here, instead of going over to his.”

Alex held up her hand, “Spare me the details. A simple none of your business, Maggie would have sufficed.”

James laughed, “She wanted and answer, so she got one.”

Kara came back into the living room with her bag ready to go, “I’m ready when you are.”

“You got everything?” Lucy asked.

“Yes, mom. It’s only for a night.” Kara answered with a little sass to her voice.

Maggie chuckled, “Or we can have you longer with us. We are fine with it either way.”

Alex agreed, “Most definitely.”

Kara bit her lip, “That’s not a little bit creepy. Can we stop and get something to eat? I’m hungry.”

“Yes, we can get you something.” Alex agreed, “Let’s go so the two love birds can have their privacy. Good night you two.”

Lucy looked at Kara, “No kiss?”

Kara blushed, “You are so spoiled.” She walked over and gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek. Kara turned to look at James, “You want a kiss to?”

“No. We’re good. Have fun tonight.” He waved them off.

Alex, Kara and Maggie left the apartment as soon as they closed the door, Kara found herself in the middle of a sandwich. Kara returned the hug with great enthusiasm it’s been a long time since she’s had a hug from both women.

“Ouch, too hard.” Alex breathed out.

Kara broke the hug, “Sorry.” She looked sheepish.

“It’s okay. You probably don’t recognize your own strength.” Maggie stretched a little bit.

“We’ve missed you so much,” Alex told her as they entered the elevator and she took Kara’s bag.

Kara blushed, “I missed you guys too. I didn’t think I would miss you so much, with school and everything, it feels like I have no time.” This was true, she barely had time for Sara, but whatever time they have, they make the most of it.

“I thought it was because of Sara. She’s been around a lot, according to Lucy. Is it serious?” Alex asked as they waited for the elevator doors to open.

Kara blushed, “It’s serious enough by our standards, I guess. She’s a really great girl, we have so much in common. When we get together, we just laugh, and laugh. It’s not purely physical, you know?” She added that last part on.

Maggie shrugged, “We didn’t say it was. I do have a question though.” She asked.

“What question is that?” Kara asked.

“How can you have sex without, you know, crushing her fingers or tongue?” Maggie asked there was no shame in her game.

Kara laughed, “Lots of control, that’s for sure. I give and that is enough for me, or I get myself off while I am getting Sara off. It works for us.”

The trio exited the apartment building, “You know, since I am a scientist…I could put something together to help you control yourself, so you can let go. Consider it a birthday present.” Alex suggested.

Kara smiled, “Happy Birthday to me.”

“Get in, you nerd.” Maggie teased, Kara.

Kara got in the car along with Alex and Maggie, she had to admit that she really enjoyed being in their presence. “Do you mind if we order food when we get back to your place?” She asked from the backseat.

“Of course we can. The more time we have alone with you, the better. So tell us all about Sara.” Alex replied.

“As I had mentioned before, Sara is a real sweetheart and so funny. She gets me, you know? It’s never a dull moment with her. And the sex is phenomenal, she is a goddess.”

Maggie exchanged a look with Alex as Kara talked about how awesome, Sara was. Jealousy was quickly rising in Maggie and it was worse than she ever felt before. Part of her wanted to turn around, grab Kara and kiss her. To show her how a real woman does it, but she had to calm herself.

“How is school going?” Maggie decided to change the subject.

Kara smiled, “School is going great, they have me in all of these advanced classes. The counselor was surprised that they didn’t have me in these classes, when I was living in Metropolis. The work is easy for me to do. I don’t know if Lucy told you but, I work for the school newspaper. I take pictures and write a few articles, it’s so much fun.” She rambled on.

“Sounds like you are doing really well. Do you think you will have a career in writing or photo journalism?” Alex asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I think being a doctor would be pretty good too. I know I need to figure it out soon. I’m going to be going to college soon.” Kara explained, the process has been very difficult for her. She has so much passion but she doesn’t know what it’s for yet.

“Do something that makes you feel happy. Something that you will love to do for years to come.” Maggie told her, “I became a police officer then I became a detective. I hated it at first, but with the people I help, makes it so rewarding.

“I could have been a bioengineer like both my parents, but I chose law enforcement. I get to help people, and keep other safe. Sure I dabble in the science and forensic stuff, but nothing gives me quiet the rush, then kicking bad guy ass.” Alex stated proudly. She loved kicking ass, she was born to do that.

Kara laughed, “Kicking bad guy, ass huh? I would love to see that. I bet its kind of hot.”

“Believe me it is. So fucking hot.” Maggie added.

Alex on the other hand was surprised by Kara’s brazenness. Gone was the timid, and shy Kara, in her place was a very red blooded almost woman. This should not be effecting her as much, but hot damn it is. Said, hot girl will be in their bed tonight, they were so fucking screwed. Alex didn’t understand how Maggie could be so calm at this moment.

“Can we stop objectifying me, please?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, can we?” She sassed back.

Maggie tried not to laugh, “I thought you were sassy as fuck before. Now you are a new level of sass, I like it.” She more than liked it, she loved it. This was a side of Kara that she’s never seen before, and it made her even more irresistible before. She had two weeks to go before they could actually make a move on her. It was going to be difficult since they would eventually end up sleeping in the bed together tonight.

“Enough about me. What have you two been up to?” Kara asked as the car pulled into the apartment complex.

“We’ve been working a lot and spending a lot of time with each other,” Alex answered.

Kara grew curious, “So no dates or anything? I mean you can’t stop living your life.” She asked. Part of her wanted to know and another part of her does not want to know. The thought of them dating made her jealous, but at the same time, she was with Sara so they had to live their life.

“We dated here and there, nothing serious though,” Alex answered as she turned off the car.

“I’m glad. I don’t know if I can share you with anyone else who isn’t me.” Kara covered her mouth, eyes wide with shock.

Both Maggie and Alex turned around and looked at her with equally shocked expressions, “Would you care to repeat that, Kara?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “I said nothing. I’m hungry though.” She hoped that would take the heat off of her.

Alex raised a well-manicured eyebrow, “Oh no, you don’t get off that easily.”

Kara smirked, “You don’t know how easily I get off.” She smiled sweetly and got out of the car.

Alex and Maggie followed suit, “What the hell are we going to do?” Maggie whispered.

“Treat her like a weeping angel from Dr. Who. Hell, I don’t know, but it has to be something because she is tempting, so very tempting.” Alex replied.

They made it into the apartment without any missteps. Kara had turned her flirting down to non-existent. She may have pushed it a little too far but she couldn’t help herself.

“You get comfortable and we’ll figure out what to get to for dinner tonight,” Alex told Kara as soon as they entered the apartment.

Kara went over to her bag and pulled out her night clothes, she had a toothbrush over here already, so she needn’t worry about that. Kara went into the bathroom to change out of her clothes. Leaving Maggie and Alex alone to talk.

“We are in so much trouble. How are we supposed to keep our hands to ourselves? We have the forbidden fruit in our presence. Is this how Eve felt when the serpent gave her the apple, because fuck!” Maggie ran her fingers through her hair.

Alex put her hands on Maggie’s arms, “Relax. We can handle this…we’ve done it before; this is no different.” She didn’t know who she was trying to convince more, Maggie or herself.

Maggie took a couple of deep breaths, “We got this. We can handle this. I’m good, so food.”

Kara stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of black yoga pants, and a University of Santa Monica sweatshirt. It was a gift that Emily had sent to her a few weeks ago. She put her dress in her bag and looked at Maggie and Alex, “You haven’t changed yet? I took a little longer so you two could change.”

Alex cleared her throat, “We were discussing what to have for dinner and we got caught up in that.”

“Okay then. Why not pizza? It’s simple, no thought needed.” Kara replied.

“You and Maggie order the pizzas. I’m going to go get a shower and changed.” Alex walked towards the sleeping area.

“I’ll go grab the menu.” Maggie went to the kitchen and pulled out the menu, “You probably want pepperoni and bacon on your pizza.”

Kara smiled, “You know it. How have you been, Maggie?” She asked.

Maggie looked up from the menu even though she knew what she was getting, “I’ve been okay. Working and everything. I text you this morning but you didn’t text me back.” She answered.

Kara went to get her phone, “I didn’t get your text this morning. The last text I got from you was the one you sent me last night. You told me you missed me, to which I replied.” She showed Maggie her messages.

This confused Maggie because she knows she sent Kara a text this morning. She got her phone and checked her messages and saw that it had a red exclamation point near it. “It didn’t go through.” She replied sheepishly.

Kara laughed softly, “You know, if I got a text from you, I would reply immediately.”

“I know you would. You’ve been so busy lately, I thought you forgot about us.” Maggie admitted.

Kara moved over to where Maggie was standing, “I would never forget about you or Alex. You are two of my favorite women. I’m doing what you both told me to do, you can’t fault me for that.”

Maggie sighed, “I don’t fault you for that, we don’t fault you for that. It feels like we are losing you and we don’t even have you.”

Kara nibbled at her lip, “You have me, not in the way you want me, but you have me. I’m not going anywhere.” She moved a piece of hair behind Maggie’s ear.

Maggie sighed, “I know. It sucks though, I shouldn’t be jealous, but I am.”

“No need to be jealous, you’re still my number one. Time to order pizza my stomach is growling.” Kara tried to lighten the mood.

Maggie cleared her throat, “Pizza. So pepperoni and bacon for you, vegetarian pizza for me and Alex.”

“Right.” Kara agreed.

Maggie grabbed her phone and told Siri to call their favorite pizza place. She was able to calm down from being so close to Kara. The way she reached out and touched her with such care, made her heart melt. Alex had been the one to make her do that, not even Lucy had the ability to go there, but Kara she was the wild card and fuck if she didn’t breeze past her walls.

“The pizza will be here in about forty-five minutes,” Maggie told Kara as she sat down on the couch. Kara was watching some show about kids in a club who sings. “What are you watching?”

“Glee,” Kara answered without missing a beat.

Maggie was familiar with the show but didn’t care too much for it, “What episode are you watching.”

“Thanksgiving one. Season four, the alumni came back to McKinley for the holidays.” Kara answered.

“What is going on between the blonde and brunette? Why is the blonde rubbing her fingers along the piano? Does she not know that looks sexual?” Maggie asked looking at the blonde and brunette on the screen. “Is the brunette a lesbian or something?” She asked

“The blonde is Quinn and the brunette is Santana.” Alex answered as she entered the living room. “Santana is a lesbian; Quinn is definitely bi or a repressed lesbian. I thought she and had a crush on Rachel, but I was wrong Quinn is totally gay for Santana. It upset me when Santana and Brittany got together. I don’t like Brittany at all, but I digress.”

Maggie looked at her with both eyebrows raised, “How do you even know this?”

Alex shrugged, “I was bored one day and decided to watch it.” She sat down next to Maggie, “Did you order the pizza?”

“I did. I’m going to take a shower and get comfortable. You two can watch this show.” Maggie got up leaving Kara and Alex alone.

“I’m impressed by your knowledge of Glee. You are a secret Gleek aren’t you?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged, “I plead the fifth on that. What about you? Are you a Gleek?”

“Yes, and I am proud of it. I really wished that they would have stopped after season 3, but I am glad for season 4 because we get Quinntana.” Kara answer proudly.

“You’re a Quinntana shipper?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I am. Ever since season one, they were my original OTP.”

Alex laughed, “You’re crazy, Kara.” She stopped laughing and looked over at Kara, “How are things with you and Sara?”

“Things are good, peachy even. Why do you ask?” Kara asked.

Alex sighed, “I wanted to know if you’re happy and if she is treating you right.”

Kara turned so that she was facing Alex, “I’m happy and she treats me well. I’m not saying that we’ll be together forever, but she is who I can have right now.”

“I know. It sucks you know? That she can have you in ways that we can’t. I’m not talking about sex either. There was a point in time where you would tell us everything and it seems as if, we don’t get that kind of treatment anymore. It feels as if we’re being replaced by Sara.” Alex confessed. She did not mean to spill her feelings like this, but she couldn’t think of any other time to do it.

Kara put the remote control down and took one of Alex’s hands in hers, “You’re not being replaced by Sara. If anything, Sara is a stand in for you and Maggie. Do you know how many times something happened and I wanted to tell you both? It was hard to stay away, but I know I needed to. Then you were both busy with work, so I let it go. I’m sorry.” Kara apologized.

“Don’t be sorry for what we requested you to do. You’re exploring life and it is only fair. It isn’t fair for us to keep you from doing it. I miss you a lot, Kara.” Alex looked at Kara intently.

Kara bit her lip, “I miss you too, Alex.”

A knock at the door interrupted their moment, Alex got up and went to the door. She looked out the peep hole and saw that it was the pizza person. Alex opened the door and signed the receipt for the pizza and closed the door. Kara got up and helped Alex with the pizzas. She took them and sat them on the table. Maggie came out of the bathroom showered and changed in a t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

“Looks like I made it just in time. I’ll get the wine.” Maggie walked into the kitchen.

Kara looked a little putout, “Can I have some wine too?” She asked.

“You can have some wine, Kara. When you are here you are allowed to have wine. You can have a two glass minimum.” Alex told her.

“Fine.” Kara pouted and sat down at the table, “Why do I have to have two? I am Kryptonian, alcohol has no effect on me.” She tried to explain.

Maggie shook her head as she brought the bottle of wine and three glasses to the table, “Maybe for your upcoming birthday you can have all the wine you want.”

Kara’s eyes lit up at the prospect, “You do realize that I will be eighteen and not twenty-one, right?”

“Oh, we know. Speaking of your birthday…do you know what you want?” Alex asked as she opened the top to the pizza.

Kara shrugged, “Honestly? I don’t know. I would say to have Lois and Clark back, but I know that is not possible. I would say a tattoo but my skin heals quickly. I’m at a loss, I guess whatever I receive will be appreciated.” She bit into her pizza.

Kara phone started ringing in the background, she recognized it as Sara’s ring tone. She got up and went to answer it, before she hung up, “Hello? Hey, love.”

Alex and Maggie rolled their eyes at Kara’s pet name for Sara. “Love? Seriously?” Alex whispered.

Maggie hit her arm, “Stop it. That is Kara’s girlfriend, don’t mock her.”

“I’m not mocking her. It’s sickeningly sweet.” Alex sipped her wine.

“Young love, so full of promise.” Maggie finished her pizza.

Kara made her way back to the table, “Sorry about that. Sara was checking in with me.”

Maggie smiled, “That’s really sweet of her. Do you do the same thing?”

“Yeah. So, tell me about this dating thing. How did it go?” Kara asked wanting to hear the details.

Maggie shrugged, “Nothing much to tell. Most of them didn’t work out because they only wanted to date one of us. Then there was someone who wanted to bring their boyfriend along.”

Alex laughed, “It was quite hilarious though. We decided to stay single for now, but we did have sex with one of the girls.” She confessed. They decided not to keep any secrets from Kara, as far as that is concerned.

Kara nearly swallowed her pizza, “That is interesting. I am half tempted to ask questions, but there are some things I do not need to know.” Kara tried her best not to crush the wine glass.

“Sorry. We wanted to be honest with you.” Alex explained.

Kara downed her wine, “I appreciate the honesty. I mean it’s only fair since I’m doing the same thing with Sara. You have needs that need to be met, there is no need to put your life on hold.” She rambled.

“It was a one-time thing, Kara. We realized that we don’t want just a random person.” Alex told her.

Kara was relieved, “It’s your life. You can do whatever you like.”

Maggie shook her head, “We can and we do, but we don’t want a random person or someone we have to get to know again. We already have someone we want we’re just waiting for her. She’s not ready yet, but when she is, we will be here.”

“That isn’t fair to you two though. It’s not right for her to go off living her life and you two waiting for her to become ready. Whatever that means.” Kara tried not to get upset.

Alex sighed, “We’re not putting our life on hold. We are still living our lives, without another person in it. And we’re happy with that, like really happy. Yes, it hurts that she is with someone else, but she is doing what we encouraged her to do. She’ll be going off to college soon and that will change too, but we will always be there for her, and if she wants us then she can have us.”

Kara bit her lip, “What if she wants you now? That she is willing to give up what’s going on with whoever she is with to be with you.” She asked this was the defining moment for her.

“If she is willing to do that, then yes it’s within the realm of possibility, but there is no pressure and she has to be legal.” Maggie replied.

“What if she will be legal in a few weeks? Would you make an exception then?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged, “I don’t know, we’ll have to see. There is a power imbalance since we are several years older than her. Most people might think that we’re old and its gross.”

Kara poured herself another glass of wine, “Luckily, I’m not most people.” She smirked.

The rest of dinner continued with friendly banter and a little flirting, but nothing that was over the top. The trio cleaned up the kitchen and made their way to the couch to watch a little bit of television. Kara assumed her position in the middle of Alex and Maggie. She had her head in Maggie’s lap and her feet were propped up in Alex’s.

Alex started rubbing Kara’s calf muscles absentmindedly and Maggie was playing in her hair. Kara was comfortable and was enjoying the attention she was getting. They were normally not this touchy feely, but tonight they seem to be. Kara wasn’t going to complain about it at all. After a few movies later, they moved to the bed Maggie was in the middle and Kara was on the other side of Maggie. They were talking about anything and everything, simply enjoying being together. Eventually, Kara was growing tired and turned on her left side and drifted off to sleep. She swore that she could feel lips on her cheek and nose.

Alex and Maggie watched Kara sleep, admiring how beautiful and peaceful she looked. It may be a little bit creepy to some, but for them, they wanted to memorize this moment. It’s been far too long since they’ve had her in their bed. They were getting ready to settle down when Alex’s phone went off.

“Danvers. I’ll be right in.” Alex hung up her phone and she kissed Maggie quickly, “I’m needed at the office.” She got out of bed.

Maggie sighed, “I wish these idiots would leave well enough alone.”

“I wouldn’t have a job if they didn’t. I’ll try to be home as soon as possible. You have Kara here, so that makes it better.” Alex tried to make it better.

Maggie shook her head, “It does but I want you here too.”

Alex finished dressing, “I’ll be back soon enough. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She replied as she watched Alex leave the apartment. Maggie sighed and cuddled up to Kara. Kara may be taller than her, but that didn’t stop her from being the big spoon.

The morning sun was not a friend of the sleeping occupants in the bed. The first rays of sunshine burst through the windows. Maggie woke up first and saw that they had reversed positions, she was now the little spoon. She relaxed and settled down to try and find sleep again. When she woke up again there was another body pressed against her. Maggie knew it was Alex, she must have come home a little while ago.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Alex whispered.

Maggie smiled, “Good morning to you too. When did you get home?”

“A couple of hours ago. You and Kara were sleeping peacefully. I didn’t want to disturb you.” Alex explained. “Kara looks good sleeping here, doesn’t she?”

Maggie nodded, “She really does. I could get used to this you know?”

Alex smiled, “Oh, I definitely know.”

The third sleeping occupant began to stir slowly. She was in a place between sleep and wakefulness. The sunlight was causing Kara’s body to hum with energy. She opened her eyes to see two sets of brown eyes looking back at her.

“Good morning. Sleep well?” Maggie asked.

A slow smile spread across Kara’s lips, “Yeah, I did. The best sleep I had in a long time.” She blushed.

Alex smiled, “We’re glad. You two continue resting and I will go fix breakfast.” She climbed out of bed.

“You don’t have to do that. You need your sleep.” Maggie told her.

“I can sleep later. Right now, I want to fix breakfast for my girls.” Alex told Maggie with a smile. “I gotta go run to the store to get the ingredients for my Nutella and banana crepes.” She dropped a kiss to Maggie’s forehead, before kissing Kara on hers.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Her girls?” She asked. Her stomach was fluttering from Alex kissing her.

“Yup! You are ours, Kara Kent, get used to it.” Maggie gave her a fully dimpled smile.

Kara bit her lip, “Even though, I am still under age, and with Sara?” She didn’t want to believe what she was hearing. Alex and Maggie wanted her.

“Even if you are underage and with, Sara. We will never put you in an impossible position. Just know that we are here for you, and we are as much yours, as you are ours.” Maggie whispered. Their faces were mere meters apart. Maggie brought her hand to Kara’s face caressing her cheek. The air was crackling with electricity as Kara and Maggie looked at each other. Kara didn’t know who made the first move, but she had Maggie’s lips on hers and boy did she see fireworks. The kiss started slowly before the crescendo built and tongues collided, as if they were doing a dance all their own. Hands were touching everywhere, Kara felt like she was in heaven, kissing Sara had never been this awesome. The kiss ended when oxygen became an issue. Kara and Maggie were breathing heavily. Maggie was about to say something, but Kara held up her hand to stop her.

“Don’t apologize and don’t tell me it was a mistake.” Kara pleaded softly.

Maggie played with Kara’s hair, “I’m not going to apologize and it was not a mistake. But Kara, you are still with, Sara.”

Kara sighed, “I know but I don’t regret it. I’m a cheater.”

Maggie cradled Kara’s face in her hands, “We didn’t have sex, we just kissed. It’s technically cheating. I am sorry that I facilitated the kiss. I wasn’t thinking at the moment. You can tell Sara or you can keep it from her. We do have to tell Alex though, that’s a given.”

“Tell Alex what?” Alex questioned as she closed the door.

Kara and Maggie broke apart quickly, “I kissed, Kara.” Maggie admitted.

Alex put the bags down, “You kissed, Kara?” She repeated.

“Yeah. It just happened. We were talking and then boom! A kiss” Kara answered.

Alex was surprised at this, she wanted to be Kara’s first, but she was proud of Maggie though, “You do realize that Kara is with, Sara? And Kara you committed a huge sin, cheating is not okay. Yes, it was a kiss, but it was still a bad call.” Alex told her.

Kara looked down ashamed at her actions, “I know. I’m sorry.”

Alex’s expression softened as she made her way to the bed, “Don’t be sorry, just don’t do it again. It’s not fair to you, me, Maggie and most importantly, Sara. You have to decide what you want and who you want.”

“I want you. That’s what I was saying last night.” Kara admitted.

Maggie sighed, “You have two weeks until your birthday, at midnight you will decide if being with us is what you want or if you want to stay with Sara.”

Kara looked confused, “Huh?”

“What Maggie is trying to say is at midnight on your birthday, you decide if you want to be with us. If you do, then you will show up here and we’ll go from there. If you don’t then you stay with Sara, but you have to tell her about the kiss you had with Maggie.” Alex finished explaining.

“That’s not really fair.” She exclaimed.

Before Alex could answer there was a frantic knock at the door. The knocking continued followed by Lucy’s voice. Alex hopped off the bed and opened the door to see a frantic looking Lucy standing there.

“Lucy? What’s wrong?” Alex asked as she pulled Lucy inside and closed the door.

“T-they want Kara.” She managed to get out.

Maggie got off the bed, “Who wants, Kara?” She asked.

Lucy looked at Kara, “Wonder Woman.”

Kara gasped, “No.”

“What?!” Maggie and Alex asked together.

“She wants to take Kara to Themyscira to train her and help her use her powers. Wonder Woman wants Kara for The Justice League. They want her to fill the position Superman left.” Lucy started to cry.

“She--she can’t do that. You have the authority to say so.” She ran over to Lucy, “Please don’t let her take me. Please, please don’t let her take me. I don’t want to leave National City. I don’t want to go back to Metropolis.” She pleaded and held on to Lucy as if her life depended on it.

Maggie and Alex were at a loss for words as they tried to absorb everything Lucy was saying. Wonder Woman wanted to take Kara away. So much for their quiet Sunday morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out a lot more emotional than I wanted it to. Please don't hate me ( I despise cheating, but it was needed for plot purposes.) I know some of you probably wanted it to be Alex, but I figured Maggie would be the best choice at the moment. Fear not, Alex will get her kiss. I have plans.
> 
> I am a hardcore Quinntana shipper (you would have to pry them out of my cold dead hands. I was a Gleek and a huge part of the Glee fandom...don't judge).
> 
> I bet you didn't see that ending coming...did ya?
> 
> Drop a line to let me know whatcha think?


	10. Ser o Parecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Diana have a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay dios mio! The response for the last chapter was phenomenal and was so freaking overwhelming. I still have not recovered from the response levels. Thank you all :D There is a lot of Team Alex and Team Maggie going on, but it is team SuperSanvers all the way!
> 
> This chapter is very Kara/Alex heavy so for all of my Kalex shippers, this is for you!
> 
> Dale...

Lucy decided to meet with Wonder Woman a.k.a Diana Prince at The DEO. It was neutral territory and Kara was nowhere around. Tensions were rising between the two women, but J’onn tried to play mediator between the two. Alex was trying to help keep the peace as well, but she was just as distraught as Lucy was feeling. She wanted to come and take Kara away from them all, this was not sitting well with Alex.

“We need Kara to help us. Metropolis has fallen into complete chaos since Superman disappeared. They need a protector.” Diana explained.

Lucy crossed her arms, “I don’t care. Kara is just a girl she does not need this pressure on her shoulders. They wanted Kara to have a normal life and I have been doing everything in my power to make that happen. I will not put her in that position. I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

“I don’t want to fight you on this, Lucy but we need Kara. If you do not let Kara come with us willingly, then we will have to fight you for her.” Diana told her.

Lucy stood up, “Prepare to have one hell of a fight on your hands.”

“Talk some sense into her J’onn. You know how important Superman was to Metropolis and to us. Kara is our greatest asset and she should be utilized.” Diana looked at the man she considered a friend.

J’onn threw his hands up, “I can’t force Lucy to do anything. As far as Kara is concerned she is a regular girl. She’s never tried to use her powers and she’s been staying under the radar. You cannot take Kara and push her into being something that she does not want to be.”

Alex watched the situation play out in front of her the more she heard, the more uneasy she became with this situation. Kara should have a say in this because it is her life and her decision to make, but she knew that neither Wonder Woman or Lucy would want to hear that.

Diana stood up and looked at Lucy, “You have two months to decide if you want to turn Kara over to me. If you do not, we will take her by any means necessary. You may want her to have a normal life, but we need her for the greater good.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “The greater good does not need her! She lost a lot in her seventeen years. Her home exploded when she was just a baby, she lost her cousin and was left to navigate this world on her own. So no, the greater good does not need her and they will not get her. That is too much to put on her shoulders.”

Diana looked at Lucy, “I’ll see you in two months.” She swept out of the DEO like the queen she was.

Lucy sat back down in the chair and put her head in her hands, “I’m not going to let her take Kara like that.” She looked at J’onn, “We can’t let her take Kara.”

J’onn sighed and sat down beside Lucy, “We knew that this day would probably come, Lucy. Metropolis is left vulnerable right now, and it’s taking a lot of resources to reign in the chaos. Kara is their last hope.”

“I understand, but…I don’t want to lose her. I can’t lose her; she is the only piece of Lois that I have left.” Lucy sighed in resignation.

“We have two months. Maybe we could come up with some sort of compromise…where Diana doesn’t have to take Kara away.” Alex finally found her voice. “Are there other earth’s who have a version of Superman and Kara?” She asked.

“I am not familiar with the multiverse but I am sure that there is. Lucy, I am sending you home, you’re too emotionally charged right now.” J’onn looked at Lucy.

Lucy sighed, “Yes, sir. I need to finalize the preparations for Kara’s birthday.” She looked at Alex, “I’ll see you later.” She left the conference room.

“Why is she trying to take Kara, J’onn? She is more human than Kryptonian.” Alex asked trying to understand.

J’onn pinched the bridge of his nose, “She is the last true heir of The House of El. They need her to keep Metropolis safe.” He replied.

“Metropolis does not deserve her.” Alex crossed her arms, “She needs a normal life with normalcy.”

J’onn observed Alex, “Why are you so adamant about Kara staying?”

Alex sighed, “I can’t tell you that, sir. Can I go now?”

“Yes, Agent Danvers, you can go.” J’onn dismissed her.

Alex left the conference room and pulled out her phone to send a quick message to Maggie. She needed to let her know what was going on. It was bad enough that they were going to lose Kara to college, but there was no way, they were going to lose Kara to Metropolis.

Alex: this day keeps getting better! //delivered @ 10:15 a.m.

Maggie: what happened babe? //delivered @ 10: 17 a.m.

Alex: we have two months before Diana decides to take Kara. //delivered @ 10:20 a.m.

Maggie: wtf?! Can she do that? //delivered @ 10:25 a.m.

Alex: I guess but Lucy is not going to let her go. See you for lunch? //delivered @ 10:29 a.m.

Maggie: yeah. //delivered @ 10:30 a.m.

Alex slipped her phone into her pocket and went to go find Lucy. She knew that she didn’t leave the building yet. Alex checked the usual places but didn’t find her there. She decided to try the indoor range. Alex found her there shooting off a few rounds with Vasquez. She grabbed the ear muffs and decided to join them. This was way better than kicking an agents ass, maybe not better, but it helps with the rage. Seeing Kara so distraught broke her heart. The way she pleaded with Lucy to not let her go, showed her how fragile Kara really was. Kara was being yanked away from her home (again) after losing so much. They finished off their session and cleaned up the area.

“Feel better?” Alex asked.

Lucy sighed heavily, “No. I don’t like how Wonder Woman can try to demand us to give her, Kara. I am her guardian. Clark left her to me so she can have a normal life, he wanted that for her. If she wanted to become a super hero, it should be her choice and not the choice of Diana.”

Alex listened as Lucy vented her frustration about the situation. It was beyond fucked up and completely insane. She couldn’t lose Kara; she was one of the best parts of her day. She couldn’t imagine what Lucy must be feeling or going through.

“She has no right to come in here and demand, Kara. I don’t know if heroes are held to the same standards of people, but she can’t come and make a demand. It does not work like that, maybe there is something that can be done. You have the final say in the situation.” Alex told her.

Lucy shook her head, “Kara has the last word in this. She’ll be old enough to make her own decision. I don’t want Diana forcing her into something that she does not want to be. It should be Kara’s choice if she wants to become a hero or not. I honestly don’t think that she does, at least not now.” She tried to explain her thoughts. It was hard she feels as if everything is being taken away from her.

“Her birthday is coming up, concentrate on that. You have two months and maybe you can come up with something. We do work at the D.E.O. I’m sure that we can step in and intervene.” Alex suggested.

Lucy stopped walking, “No, Kara does not know that the D.E.O exists and that I work for them. Do you know how many issues that will cause? I’ve been lying to her about my job, and it could ruin my relationship with her. If she finds out that you work for the same organization, then she will end up being mad at you. The fallout from this would be monumental.” She tried to rationalize. Lucy had thought about everything that Alex was saying, but it was too much of a cost for her.

Alex stood in front of Lucy, “You have time and you can tell, Kara. If she finds out later it will piss her off. If you tell her now, then she will be upset but she will get over it.”

Lucy shook her head, “What if I tell her and it pushes her straight into Diana’s arms? Then what?”

“Then you will deal with it. You can handle this, Lucy. I have your back, Maggie has your back and I am pretty sure that James will have your back. Focus on the party and put everything else on the back burner. This has to be a fun and festive time for Kara.” Alex tried to get Lucy to focus on something positive.

Lucy smirked, “You are handling this very well, Alex. Why aren’t you freaking out about this?”

Alex shrugged, “Why would I be freaking out?” She started walking again.

Lucy fell into step, “Because you have feelings for Kara. If Kara is to go with Diana, then that would change things drastically for you and Maggie.” She stated the obvious.

“Not really. It would change things for her and Sara. We would lose her as a friend, and we would miss her.” Alex answered she didn’t know how much Lucy knew, as far as Kara and their friendship is concerned.

Lucy shook her head, “You are so unbelievable. You and Maggie are so transparent, you two have fallen for Kara, big time. I really hope that you are not going to use this weekend get away to have your way with Kara because she is eighteen. That would be all kinds of creepy and then I would have to question you and your sanity.” She really wanted to give Maggie and Alex the benefit of the doubt. Yes, they were dating other people, and everything looked innocent on paper. “I know about the kiss between Maggie and Kara.”

Alex looked like a deer caught in headlights, “You know about the kiss? How do you know about it?”

“Yeah, I heard Kara talking to Sara about it on Sunday. They had a huge discussion about it.” Lucy mentioned.

“What happened? Are they still together?” Alex asked casually.

Lucy smirked, “They are still together, surprisingly. It was an indiscretion.” Kara and Sara were no longer together, but she wanted to see Alex’s reaction to them still being together.

Alex remained cool, “It’s not like they had sex. If they are mature enough to talk about it and work through it, then it’s the real deal.” She was honestly happy that Kara and Sara were still together.

“I have one question for you?” Lucy asked.

Alex crinkled her eyebrows, “I have an answer, ask away.”

Lucy sighed, “Why Kara? You and Maggie could have anyone on this planet. A woman who is legal and close to your age.” She wanted to know, no she needed to know.

Alex stopped walking and looked at Lucy, “I can’t answer this question without sounding creepy or like a pedophile. You know I am not any of those, but she is pure light, and her optimism and joy is so infectious. It doesn’t help that she is beautiful.”

“That’s not at all creepy.” Lucy replied sarcastically, “I will agree that Kara is all that and then some.” Lucy admitted.

There was a question nagging at the back of Alex’s head that she needed to ask, “If there was nothing going on between you and Kara, then why do you act so possessive when it comes to her. When I saw you two together that night, she was sitting in between your legs, with your arms wrapped around her waist, what was that about?” She asked.

Lucy crossed her arms, “It’s how Kara and I are with each other. We’ve always been like that since she was younger.”

Alex put her hands up, “Sorry I asked. No need to get defensive.”

“No, it’s my fault. I need to get out of here and do something. I’ll see you later, Alex.” Lucy brushed past Alex.

“Bye to you too, Lucy,” Alex mumbled under her breath. She pulled out her phone and sent off a text to Maggie, letting her know that she was on her way for lunch. It didn’t take Alex long to make her way to NCPD. She entered the building and said hello to a few of Maggie’s colleagues before making her way over to Maggie’s desk.

“Hey, babe.” She kissed Maggie on the cheek.

Maggie smiled, “Hey babe. How was work so far?” She asked as she put files away that was on her desk.

Alex sat down and sighed, “Not good at all. Diana is giving Lucy two months to give her, Kara. Lucy is freaking out. J’onn doesn’t know if we can do anything, it’s a messed up situation.”

Maggie put her hand on Alex’s, “I don’t think Lucy is going to give up without a fight. Let’s not focus on that right now. We could focus on what we’re going to get Kara for her birthday.” She stood up.

Alex smiled, “She does have a birthday coming up. I’m at a loss of what to get her. What do you get a Kryptonian?”

Maggie shrugged, “Kryptonian or not, she is still a teenage girl. I’m thinking maybe some money or a gift card to her favorite stores. A subscription to iTunes anything along those lines. Maybe, even take her shopping. Did Lucy say what she was getting Kara?”

“No, but then again she hasn’t been focusing on that. Her top priority is fighting for, Kara. Let’s go get some lunch.” Alex suggested as she wrapped her arm around Maggie’s waist.

They opted for lunch at Noonan’s since it was a few blocks away from NCPD. Alex was thankful because she did not want to go anywhere else. The café was quiet, which was normal for a Monday. They found their table and looked over the menu at the lunch items.

“Have you talked to Kara?” Alex asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, I had sent her a couple of texts, but she hasn’t said anything back. I think she may have still been freaked out about our kiss.” She replied. It was a very good kiss and Maggie had thought about it, a lot since it had happened.

Alex shook her head, “I don’t think she freaked out about it. Lucy did tell me that Kara did tell Sara about it though.” She mentioned in response. Alex thought that Maggie should at least know.

“She did? Are they still together?” Maggie asked this was news to her. She thought that Kara was going to wait or not tell her at all.

“According to Lucy, they still are. I’m happy for them, as much as it would benefit us, I think it teaches Kara how to handle complex situations.” Alex explained, “Kara messed up and she has to learn from those mistakes.”

Maggie put her menu down, “I get that. Sara is a lot more tolerant than I am.” She admitted. If she had been cheated on, the relationship would have been officially over.

The waitress came over and took their orders, before leaving the couple alone again. Alex reached over and took Maggie’s hand in hers. It’s moments like these that make Alex the happiest. The restaurant doors opened and in walked Kara with a couple of her friends. They took a booth that was only a table away from where Maggie and Alex were sitting. Alex noticed that Sara was missing.

“What do you see, Alex?” Maggie asked.

“Kara just walked in with a few of her friends,” Alex replied.

Maggie looked over and saw Kara sitting with two girls and two boys, and one of the girls was not Sara, “She pops up at the oddest times.”

The waitress brought over their drinks, “Your food would be out in just a few minutes.” She told them.

“That’s fine, thank you,” Maggie told her.

The sound of laughter kept Alex and Maggie’s eyes on Kara’s table. She must be telling a funny story because of all the hand gestures that Kara was using to entertain her friends. This was the first time, that they got an idea of what Kara was like with her friends.

“You’re staring,” Maggie told Alex.

Alex looked at Maggie, “Sorry.” She blushed, “This is the first time seeing, Kara outside of the usual.”

Maggie chuckled, “I’m giving you shit, Danvers.”

Kara felt eyes on her she looked over at the table and gave a small wave and a charming smile, before returning her attention to her friends. The waitress brought their food and the couple began to eat their food.

“How’s your burger?” Alex asked.

Maggie smirked, “Why not take a bite and find out.” She offered the burger to Alex.

Alex leaned in and took a small bite of the garden burger and moved back. She chewed it before swallowing, “It’s one of the better tasting garden burgers I’ve had.”

“Glad you liked it. If I buy them will you eat it? I know how picky you are when it comes to food.” Maggie asked.

Alex shrugged, “Maybe, if it’s decorated nicely. You know with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, onions, cheese.” She laughed.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way for you, Danvers.” Maggie bit into her burger.

Both Alex and Maggie’s phone chimed and they stopped eating to check their messages. Alex chuckled when she saw it was a text from Kara.

_Special K: enjoying your burger? You’re giving my friends material ;-)// delivered @ 12:30 p.m._

_Alex: the burger is very good; you should try it. I would have made a dirty joke, but…// delivered @ 12:33 p.m._

_Maggie: come over here and maybe have a bite. it’s very delicious…// delivered @ 12:35 p.m._

_Special K: not today Satan, not today. Maybe later? // delivered @ 12:36 p.m._

_Alex: don’t tease // delivered @ 12:37 p.m._

_Maggie: I will hold you to it… //delivered @ 12:38 p.m._

Alex shook her head, “She is such a tease.”

Maggie laughed, “You’re telling me. It seems as if she is becoming bold in her movements and her actions.”

“It’s a little intriguing. She knows what she wants. Lucy asked me today why do I have an interest in Kara?” Alex took a sip of her water.

Maggie nearly choked, “She asked what? Are you serious?”

“Yeah, she wanted to know what I liked about Kara and if we are waiting for her to turn eighteen, before doing things with her.” Alex shrugged, “I had to come up with words without becoming super creepy.”

“She should be asking me that. I mean, Kara and I did cross a line.” Maggie explained.

Alex smirked, “I’m pretty sure you are going to get the questions too. I work with her so I will get more questions. If you two are alone, you’re going to get the questions too.” She tried to reassure her lover. “I’ve been wondering though…what was it like to kiss her?” Alex was a little more than curious.

Maggie blushed, “It was amazing, she’s a really good kisser and her lips, are soft. You have to be careful though because you will want to do more than just kiss her.”

Alex finished her fries, “Who initiated it?”

“I honestly don’t know. We were having a moment and then next thing you know, we were kissing.” Maggie tried to down play it. She didn’t know who kissed who first, but all thoughts went out the window when their lips touched. “You’ll get your chance to kiss her too.”

“I know, I’m not gonna rush it. I’m gonna let it happen when it does.” Alex replied. She looked over at Kara’s table and saw her get up. Her eyes followed her until she disappeared into the bathroom.

Maggie looked at her watch, “Shit! It’s time for me to get back to work.” She took a quick drink of her water before standing up, “I’ll see you at home later.”

Alex grinned, “Always.” She stood up and kissed Maggie quickly, “Be safe. I’ll text you later.” She watched Maggie’s retreating figure with a thoughtful smile on her face. She paid the bill and left a tip, before following the direction that Kara went into.

Alex opened the bathroom door and saw Kara standing at the sink washing her hands. Their eyes connected and they shared a little smile.

“What was up with your text during lunch?” Alex asked as she slowly approached Kara.

Kara shrugged, “It was a simple text. My friends were watching the two of you. I thought it was quite cute. I honestly thought that you were trying to put on a show, for me.”

Alex laughed, “There really was no show. If you want to look at it that way, then you most definitely can.”

“I guess I will have to look at it that way.” She pulled a napkin from the napkin dispenser to wipe her hands. “Did you follow me in here to ask me that?” Kara asked.

Alex moved closer, “No, I wanted to see how you were doing. I tried texting you a few times, but I didn’t get a response from you. Maggie said she tried to text you too, but was met with silence.” She explained.

Kara sighed, “With everything that is going on, it’s been pretty stressful. Lucy looks at me like she is going to lose me. James is trying his best to make sure that I am okay and that Lucy is okay. It’s not every day that you have, Wonder Woman, demanding to take you away.” She whispered the last part.

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through. It’s a very stressful time for you, but you know we are here for you. You do not have to deal with this on your own.” Alex wanted to make sure that Kara understood that.

“Thank you, Alex. It’s really appreciated. I feel so smothered right now, where Lucy is concerned. Do you know how many times she came in and checked on me last night? It’s insane.” Kara ranted. She loved Lucy and the fact that she cared, but it was becoming too much for her.

“She cares for you Kara and she loves you. You don’t know how hard she had to fight just to get you. Sure, Clark and Lois made her your legal guardian in their will, but it was a lot harder than you think. She fought hard for you to be here and she will continue fighting, to make sure that you have a choice.” Alex told her. She didn’t know if Lucy had told Kara that much, but she needed to know.

Kara sniffled, “She did that for me?” She asked clearly moved.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, she did. She did all of that for you. She was willing to give up her career, to fight for you. So, I get why she would keep close tabs on you.”

“I get it. I really do.” Kara blushed, “Why are we having an emotional talk in the bathroom? This is normally saved for a more intimate setting?”

Alex laughed softly, “It’s really not. Do you have to go back to school?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, today is a half day for us. Why do you think we’re here at Noonan’s? Why do you ask?” Her curiosity was peaked.

“I have the rest of the day off. You wanna hang out today, just the two of us?” Alex asked shyly.

Kara smiled, “I would love to hang out with you. Let me tell my friends, and send a text to Lucy.”

Kara left the bathroom and Alex followed behind her. She sent a quick text to Maggie letting her know that she and Kara will be by the station before they head out. It didn’t take long for Maggie to text back, saying okay. After a quick hello and good bye to Kara’s friends, Alex and Kara left Noonan’s and walked the few blocks to NCPD.

“I’ve never been inside NCPD before. Will Maggie get in trouble for us just dropping in?” Kara asked as they stood out of the building.

Alex smiled, “You are entirely too cute, but no Maggie will not get in trouble. I drop in all the time. They know me here.” She replied and opened the door for Kara.

Kara entered the building and followed behind Alex. She saw a lot of police officers sitting at their desks, eating or working on paper work. Today must have been a slow day at the office. They stopped in front of Maggie’s desk causing the detective look up.

“If it isn’t Kara Kent. Here to file a complaint?” Maggie asked with a smile.

Kara shook her head, “Nope, just wanted to stop and visit I guess.”

“Did she do something to break the law?” Maggie looked at Alex.

Alex shrugged, “She skipped school today.”

“I did not! We had an early release day.” She whispered, “I wouldn’t skip school.” She replied haughtily.

Maggie tried not to laugh, “Skipping school is a very punishable offense. Either jail time or community service.”

“No way! That’s not fair.” Kara replied puppy dog eyes on full display.

Maggie pulled out her handcuffs, “It won’t be so bad.”

Alex snickered, “Don’t scare her off. There will be plenty of times to arrest her.”

Kara shook her head, “I draw the line at handcuffs.” She protested.

“Maybe if they were used differently, you would definitely approve,” Alex smirked.

Kara shook her head, “This sounds like a bad porn video waiting to happen.”

“You watch porn, Kara?” Maggie asked playing with her handcuffs. She was having too much fun with this.

“N—no. Uh, a couple of people have mentioned it.” She stammered out.

Alex laughed, “You are so lying, Kara.”

Kara’s cheeks were flushed, “I may have watched porn one or two times with Sara, and then on my own. Don’t arrest me.”

Maggie put her handcuffs up, “I’m not going to arrest you, but I will tell you, porn sets up some unrealistic expectations. You’ve had sex before, be safe and do it on your terms.”

Kara rolled her eyes playfully, “Yes, Detective Sawyer. Can we go now?”

“You can go. I’ll see you at home.” Maggie looked at Alex.

Alex grinned, “Most definitely. I have to make sure that Kara is home at a reasonable hour. It’s a school night.”

“So not fair.” She grumbled.

Maggie tried not to laugh, “We play by Lucy’s rules. No going rogue for you, Kara.”

Kara frowned, “Can I go, rogue, this weekend?” She asked looking between Maggie and Alex.

“We’ll have to talk to Lucy about that. I’m sure she will be okay with it.” Alex told Kara.

Kara smiled, “I can live with that. Bye, Maggie.”

“Bye, Kara.” Maggie waved her and Alex off. She watched as the two people she cared about exited the building, a smile never leaving her face.

Alex and Kara made their way out of the building and towards Alex’s car. The sun was shining brightly, and the air was warm. Kara was thankful that she didn’t wear a cardigan with her dress. She wondered how Alex could wear skinny jeans, and a button down shirt, without being hot.

“So, where are we off to today?” Kara asked as they approached Alex’s car.

“I was thinking that maybe we could go to the beach and have some ice cream. I think you should have a relaxing day today.” Alex responded as she opened the door for Kara.

Kara smiled, “I like the sound of that. Especially, the ice cream.” She replied as she got in the car.

Alex closed the door and made her way to the driver’s side and got in, “I thought that would perk you up a little bit.” She started the car and pulled out into the street. This reminded Alex of the first time that she and Kara had together.

“Why did you get the rest of the day off? Are things slow?” Kara asked. She was curious as to why she would get a half day.

Alex had to think for a moment, “I wasn’t really needed today, so I was given the rest of the day off. When you get it, you take, because it’s very rare.” She explained.

“That makes sense. What did you and Maggie do yesterday after Lucy and I left?” Kara asked trying to make conversation.

“We spent the day relaxing and trying to figure out what to get you for your birthday. You are a hard person to shop for, Kara Kent.” Alex teased.

Kara laughed, “I’m not that hard to shop for. If you know me as well as you think you do, then you should already know.”

“Fair point. What did you and Lucy do yesterday?” She asked.

“Lucy and I hung out for a little bit. Then Sara came over and we talked. I told her about my kiss with, Maggie. She wasn’t too happy about it.” Kara stopped herself before she revealed that they had broken up.

“Are you two okay though?” Alex asked. She wanted to hear from Kara herself.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, we’re okay.” She looked out the window.

Alex parked in front of an ocean front ice cream and gelato shop. Kara felt the excitement bubbling up in her. She had come here a few times with Lucy, on one of her rare visits to National City. She got out of the car and waited for Alex before they entered the store.

“You can have whatever you like, Kara, my treat,” Alex whispered in her hair.

Kara bit her lip at the close proximity of Alex, “Don’t tempt me, Alex.”

“Maybe a little temptation is good. Go on, order what you want.” She gave Kara a small push forward.

Kara looked at the menu, “Could I have a triple scoop of cookie dough ice cream in a waffle bowl please.” She requested.

The guy behind the counter gave her a huge smile, “Of course I can. And for you?” He asked Alex.

Alex stepped up, “I would like two scoops of the mint chocolate chip ice cream in a sugar cone please.”

“Coming right up.” He and his co-worker went to work on their ice cream orders.

Their ice cream was served with a little spoon. They took their ice cream and Alex finished paying for it. They left the shop and began their walk towards the beach. The waves were soothing as they washed against the shore. There were people surfing, and others sun bathing and playing on the beach.

“How can you eat chocolate chip mint ice cream? It’s like eating toothpaste.” Kara asked. She never understood the appeal of it.

Alex laughed, “I like the taste of it, besides. If I was on a date and eating ice cream, then I would want to have fresh breath. Why eat chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream? You can buy a whole tube of it and eat it.” She inquired, not many people that she knew was a fan of the treat.

Kara laughed to herself, “It was the first ice cream that Clark introduced me to. When I was able to eat ice cream. It kind of stayed with me, but I love ice cream period, this is my comfort though.” She replied trying not to get misty eyed thinking about her cousin.

“I’ve never had it before. Can I try some?” Alex asked trying to distract Kara from her thoughts.

Kara beamed, “Sure.” She offered her ice cream to Alex and she watched as she took a little bit on her spoon and ate it.

“It’s good, but I prefer mine to yours. You want to try some?” She offered hers.

Kara took her spoon to get some, but Alex held it to her mouth, “Bite.” She told Kara.

With a quick roll of her eyes, Kara bit into the cone and pulled back. She did not like the taste of it, but she tried anyway. She licked her lips, “Nope, still not a fan.”

Alex crinkled her nose, “You have a little bit right there.” She pointed to Kara’s nose.

Kara started wiping at her nose, “Did I get it?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “Here, allow me.” She took a napkin and wiped Kara’s nose of the frozen treat.

Kara bit her lip, “Thank you.” She told Alex softly.

Alex smiled and stepped back from Kara’s personal space, “You’re welcome.” Alex mentally kicked herself. They continued walking along the beach enjoying their ice cream. Once they were finished, they found a trash can to put their spoon and napkins.

Alex suggested that they remove their shoes and walk along the water. Kara enjoyed feeling the waves lap at her feet and the squishiness of the sand.

“Do you have any plans for your birthday?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “Not really. I think Lucy has something planned though, she’s all secrecy with James. Why do you ask?”

Alex exhaled slowly, “I wanted to see if you wanted to come to me and Maggie’s beach house for the weekend. We leave on Saturday and we come back on Sunday.” She knew that Kara’s party was on Friday, so that freed up Saturday and Sunday.

“I would love to do that. Spending the weekend at the beach with you and Maggie.” She admitted proudly.

Alex smiled, “We would love to spend the weekend with you too. What a way to welcome your way into adulthood.”

Kara sighed heavily, “If being welcomed to adulthood means being forced into to something that you don’t want to do, just because.”

Alex stopped mid walk and stood in front of Kara, she threw her shoes and socks a few feet away from the water. She did the same with Kara’s.

“Why did you do that?” Kara asked in complete shock.

Alex smirked, “Because, I want to make sure that you are paying attention to what I have to say.” She looked at Kara, “You do not have to do this. You can make the choice; no one can make you do anything you don’t want to do. If you want this, then you have to choose it for yourself. Not because Diana is making you or because you feel obligated. This is your life and you are the one who has to live with it, and deal with the consequences.” She took Kara’s hands in hers, “You make your own destiny. You have people who love and care for you. You’ve touched their lives and changed them for a better. You are a hero in your own right, Kara Kent. You have people who are willing to fight for you.”

Kara looked at Alex intently, “Would you? Would Maggie?” She asked.

Alex smiled softly, “We would definitely fight for you, even if our lives depended on it.” She told her honestly.

Kara smiled at the conviction in Alex’s voice, “But you’ve only known me for a few months. How can you be so sure?” She questioned.

“Because you, Kara Kent have stolen my heart. As cliché as that sounds, but it’s the truth. Outside of Maggie, you are one of my best friends and my life would suck without you.” Alex told her.

Kara crinkles her nose, “Did you really just quote a Kelly Clarkson song?”

Alex laughed, “I did. You don’t like my originality?”

“I loved it. You’re one of my best friends too.” Kara replied with a huge smile on her face.

“KISS HER ALREADY!” A couple of people called from afar.

Alex blushed, “Should we do what they say and kiss each other already?”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m not legal yet.”

“No one needs to know.” Alex stage whispered.

Kara bit her lip in contemplation, “Then kiss me.”

Their faces were mere inches apart from each other, Kara searched Alex’s face for any hesitation or trepidation. When she found none there she closed the distance between them and captured Alex’s lips in a sensual kiss. The kiss started off languid both women enjoying the taste of the ice cream that still lingered on their lips and tongues. Alex lightly bit Kara’s lip before she deepened it. Kara’s hands wrapped around Alex’s neck, her nails scraping lightly against the back of her neck. This movement caused Alex to moan into the kiss. Kara had chills going down her spine, she didn’t know if it was from the kiss or from the gentle breeze or both. They finally broke apart, resting their foreheads together, trying to catch their breaths.

“Wow,” Kara whispered breathlessly.

“Wow is an understatement,” Alex replied lowly.

Kara laughed, “I kissed both you and Maggie. I have game.”

Alex sobered a little bit, “You’re with Sara though.”

“We broke up. I’m a free agent.” Kara admitted.

Alex looked confused, “Then why did you tell me that you and Sara were okay?”

Kara sighed, “I couldn’t admit that it ended between us.” She explained.

“I should be upset with you right now, but I can’t be,” Alex told her. She couldn’t be upset with Kara for not telling her because she is hiding a huge secret from Kara about her real job.

“I can’t call myself a cheater anymore.” Kara reasoned.

Alex couldn’t believe how cheesy Kara was being, “No you can’t, but this does not change anything between us. You are still off limits.”

Kara pouted, “Until next Friday at least.” She tried.

Alex shook her head, “Come on you, let’s get you home before you get us into trouble.” She led Kara over to where their shoes landed and grabbed them.

“So that’s a yes then?” Kara asked.

“No, that does not mean yes.” Alex shot back.

They left the beach arm and arm, Kara’s lips still tingling from the kiss. There was no comparison between Maggie and Alex, they both rocked her world kiss wise, and she was very satisfied with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Was it satisfactory?
> 
> Kara and Sara are broken up, Yay! That still doesn't mean anything though, or does it?
> 
> Kara and Alex got their kiss...totally worth it, right?
> 
> Don't worry Supercop (Maggie/Kara) shippers there will be some for you too.
> 
> Next up: We have Kara's birthday, her weekend with Sanvers, and Kara will learn the truth about Lucy's job. *suspense music*
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	11. Feliz Cumpleanos Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kara's birthday and it's her special day full of surprises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I am back with another chapter...moving right along. Thank you to everyone who has read reviewed and left kudos to this story. It means a lot to me *does dance of happiness*
> 
> So this chapter is very Maggie/Kara heavy (SuperCop this is for you). We also have Alex/Kara/Maggie goodness as well. This chapter is full of fluff you will get diabetes or cavities, whichever one. This chapter came in @ 10k words, so I had to break it up into another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Onward...

It was Friday morning and Kara was brimming with excitement, today was her birthday, and she didn’t have to go to school. Lucy told her that she could spend the day at home and just relax. James had fixed breakfast and everyone had come over for a big birthday breakfast in her honor. None of her friends of course, because they were at school, but the main people who matter was there. Kara was happy, the happiest she had been for a long time. She tried not to think about Clark and Lois not being here to celebrate her big day. Everyone is here, more than made up for it though.

“You’re finally an adult, Kara. What does it feel like?” James asked.

Kara shrugged, “It feels like any other day to be quite honest. Just another year older.” She answered. Being a year older felt no different from when she was seventeen, “I still can’t drink alcohol.”

Lucy laughed, “You can have alcohol if you are with us. Just because we give you an inch, doesn’t mean you can take a mile.” She reminded Kara. She learned that if you give Kara something without boundaries, she would use it to her advantage.

“That is so not fun,” Kara whined.

Maggie leaned over, “You’ll be able to have alcohol when you are with us, princess.” She whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara blushed at Maggie’s close proximity and nodded her head in acknowledgment. They had been making plans for their weekend together. Alex and Maggie suggested that Kara could have wine, and nothing heavier, since they don’t know how the heavier alcohol would affect her. Alex could run experiments, but at a later date, this weekend was for celebrating her birth.

“Stop flirting over there and eat your breakfast.” Alex teased Kara and Maggie.

Maggie scoffed, “We’re not flirting. We don’t flirt.”

“You two do flirt. Don’t even try to deny it.” James chimed in.

Kara blushed and continued eating her food. James wasn’t off the mark; their flirting game has been kicked up a notch. Ever since she shared kisses with Alex and Maggie, things have kind of progressed from there. Nothing physical ever happened between them and Kara was thankful for that. She wasn’t quite ready to take that step with them, just yet, right now she was content with being the way they are now.

“Did you get enough breakfast, Kara?” Lucy asked.

Kara nodded, “More than enough! You fixed all of my favorite breakfast foods. I know I will get hungry later though.”

Everyone laughed at Kara’s response, they knew that Kara needs a lot of calories throughout the day.

“I’m going to clean up the dishes and then, it is time for Kara to open her gifts.” James and Lucy started cleaning off the table. Maggie and Alex all helped as well.

“You guys didn’t have to get me presents. I would have been fine without them.” Kara told them. She really didn’t want gifts, she wanted to spend time with her family.

“Nonsense, everyone likes presents. I’m sure they will surprise you.” Alex replied, “It’s not every day that we get to spoil you.”

Kara had to agree with that, “That is true. I hardly get spoiled at all.”

Everything was cleaned up and Kara still sat at the table, she did not have to do anything, except for sit still and look pretty. Those were Lucy’s words, not hers, but she was going to take it for what it was. A few moments later there were several presents in front of her and Kara couldn’t contain her excitement over the prospect of gifts. Kara started bouncing up and down in excitement.

“This first gift is from me and James.” Lucy put a medium sized box in front of Kara, “I’m pretty sure this will be useful to you one day.”

Kara smiled and ripped the paper off of the box to reveal a _Canon EOS Mark IV_ camera. She gasped in complete and total shock before looking at James and Lucy, “You remembered!” She cheered happily.

James smiled, “How could we forget? You were subtle as a sledge hammer when it came down to what you wanted.”

“We thought that you could use this when you decide that you want to take pictures and capture moments. Not necessarily in a reporter type way, but a way to capture your memories.” Lucy explained.

Kara tried her best not to cry, “This is beautiful guys, thank you.” She got up and hugged them both.

She sat back down and put the camera to the side. Kara was definitely going to use it this weekend, while she was the beach.

Alex handed over the next gift to Kara, “This is from me and Maggie. We know how much you love to paint and draw. So we figured that this would be a great way to express yourself even more.”

Kara beamed at them before ripping off the wrapping paper. She always had so much fun doing that. Once the paper was removed she gasped in amazement. Kara unwrapped a _Maimeri Puro Oil Painting Vintage Luxury Box Set_

“How did you know that I liked to use oil paints?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “That day when I was in your room. I saw some of your paintings and saw that they were oil on canvas and not acrylic paint.”

“When were you in her room?” Lucy asked.

Alex looked sheepish, “Oh, when I picked Kara up for our outing that day.” She replied like it was the most casual thing in the world.

“Right.” Lucy replied, “I need to head to the office for a little bit, but I am leaving you in Maggie’s capable hands. Remember what we discussed, on time, not later.” She sent a pointed look to Maggie.

Maggie gave her a smug grin, “I know, I know. I got Kara, you and James run off to work. I got this!”

“Alright. Happy birthday, Kara.” Lucy hugged and kissed Kara again, followed by James.

Once James and Lucy left the only ones left was the three of them together. A silence fell over the room, no one knew what to say, or they knew what to say but didn’t want to say it.

“So what are we going to do today?” Kara asked finally breaking the silence.

“It’s your birthday, Kara. Whatever you want to do, we can do it. It’s all about you today.” Maggie told her.

Alex grinned, “You can do and have whatever you like.”

Kara smirked, “Stop telling me that. That’s like handing me the keys to the candy shop, and telling me to take whatever I want.”

“That’s exactly what we’re saying.” Alex replied, “You and Maggie have a good time, and I will join you two later, during lunch. I have to go in for a little bit, you know since I will be busy for the weekend.”

Kara blushed, “Not that busy I hope.”

“I’ll be busy with you and Maggie. That should keep me plenty busy. I’ll see you two later.” Alex kissed Maggie quickly on the lips and kissed Kara on her cheek.

Maggie looked over at Kara, “Looks like it’s just me and you today.”

Kara smiled, “I know. I like it when it’s just the two of us. I need to take this to my room, wanna come see what it looks like?” She asked as she gathered her gifts.

“I would love to. Lead the way.” Maggie followed behind Kara.

It wasn’t a long journey, but they finally made it to Kara’s room, “Here is my room.” She announced as she put her camera and art set on her desk.”

Maggie stepped in and looked around the room. She saw various pictures that she assumed that Kara had taken. A few of the painting Alex was talking about, Maggie had to admit Kara had a way with both photography and art.

“Your room is not what I expected at all. I thought there would be some colorful blankets and posters on your wall. The color scheme is very bold and so very you.” Maggie took in the simplistic blue and white color scheme. She had to admit, blue was definitely Kara’s color.

“Yeah, you should have seen my room in Metropolis, it looked like a little kid used to live there. Over there is my closet, and over there is my personal bathroom. I like that I don’t have to share.” Kara admitted. Having her own bathroom had its perks.

“I can imagine you don’t.” Maggie agreed. “As much I would love to be in your room, I think we should go. I promised that you would have a good day, so I think I should keep that promise.” Maggie walked out of the room.

Kara grabbed her purse, her phone, and a small jacket. It may get chilly later and even though, she does not get cold, it would make her look normal. Kara followed behind Maggie, and the duo left the apartment together. Kara made sure that she locked the door behind her and met, Maggie at the elevator.

“Everything locked up tight?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “All secure and safe. Can we go to Color Me Mine? It’s a pottery place, where you can make bowls and mugs.” Kara asked as the elevator doors opened. She and Maggie stepped on the elevator.

Maggie smiled, “Of course we can. Again, today is all about you.” She pressed the button for the ground floor. The elevator door closed and it began moving.

“How were you able to get the weekend off?” Kara asked out of curiosity, normally Maggie works on the weekend.

“Vacation time. I need to use it before I lose it. So what better time to use it now.” Maggie answered. She needed a little time off and Kara’s birthday was the perfect excuse.

Kara blushed, “I really feel special.”

Maggie smirked, “That’s because you are.” The elevator door opened and they stepped off. The couple exited the building and made their way to Maggie’s car. Once they reached the Kara got in and put on her seatbelt, while Maggie got in on the driver’s side.

“I’m ready to get our day started. I want to let you know, that even though you are of legal age, I am still going to be respectful of you as a person. I don’t want you to think that we waited for you to turn eighteen to try anything with you.” Maggie told Kara honestly. Yes, Kara being legal was all well and good, she may be physically ready, but she may not be emotionally ready.

Kara looked confused, “What does that mean? I’m legal that means something, right?” She asked.

Maggie looked at her, “It means, I don’t want you to think that since you are eighteen, that we are going to make what we’re building physical. We want to build a connection with you, not just physical, but emotional as well.”

Kara was perplexed, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I don’t want…well, we don’t want to make the relationship strictly physical or physical only. I like simply cuddling with you, holding your hand and kissing you. Sleeping in the same bed as you. The talks that we have and just being with you, that is what I’m trying to say.” Maggie explained.

Kara relaxed this made her happy, “I like doing those things with you too, Maggie. Do you think that Alex will be okay, with not being physical right now?”

Maggie and Alex had discussed this extensively and they both agreed, not to be physical with Kara yet until she is ready and they have continued building their connection. They watched Kara in her relationships and realized that they were physical at best. “She is okay with it. We actually discussed this. This weekend at the beach isn’t about getting into your pants, it’s about being with you and getting you used to being with both of us. We’ll probably get a lot of strange looks, but when we’re back in National City, we will probably get strange looks too.”

Kara sighed, “If I will be in National City long enough, or if Diana doesn’t kidnap me and force me to become a warrior for the greater good.” She mumbled under her breath.

Maggie put a comforting hand on Kara’s thigh, “We are not going to think about that right now. It’s your birthday, it’s supposed to be happy and we are going to do whatever it takes to make your day happy.” She pulled the car into the Color Me Mine pottery shop and put the car in park.

Kara used this moment to center herself and get back to her happy mindset. Today was her birthday she had awesome gifts, she is spending time with Maggie and would be seeing Alex later, “I’m good now. Can we go in?” She asked, her excitement coming back tenfold.

Maggie chuckled, “Yes, we can go in.”

They entered the shop and they were greeted by an overly enthusiastic young woman. She had her red hair pulled into a messy bun, a blue apron with the Color Me Mine logo on it. She had on a blue denim shirt, and a pair of khaki colored cargo pants.

“Hi, Welcome to Color Me Mine, I’m Angelica and I will be your assistant today. Have you two been here before?” She asked.

Both Maggie and Kara shook their head, “This is our first time here.” Kara stated.

Angelica smiled, “Well, let me show you what we do here and we can get started.” She leads them over to a variety of shelves that had ceramic plates, mugs, statues, flowers and other things that can be painted. “So you choose what you would like to paint. You can choose between one or two different creations to paint.”

Kara looked at the different designs and found a coffee mug, it was big enough for two cups of coffee. “I’ll take the coffee mug.” She looked at Maggie, “What about you?”

Maggie chose the plate, “A plate since we are always eating.”

Angelica smiled, “Great choices, those are quite popular. Over here is our painting section and you can paint whatever your heart desires. The possibilities are endless, let your imagination run wild. If you need me, I’ll be over there.” She pointed towards an easel.

“Thank you.” Maggie waved the woman off, “I guess we sit and paint.”

Kara sat down and Maggie followed suit. They began painting their individual crafts while making small talk. Kara was enjoying herself being creative and designing her own thing, she felt a peace and calmness wash over her. Once they were finished painting, Angelica came over and took them over to the kiln, so the pottery could cook. After about an hour their creations were available for them to carry home. Angelica wrapped them up and placed them in a bag. She handed the bag to Kara and Maggie paid.

“Thank you, Maggie.”

Maggie gave her a dimpled smile, “You’re welcome, Kara.”

They spent the rest of the time browsing the little stores around the shop. Kara enjoyed herself immensely. She loved exploring and experiencing new things. They came across a small bakery and they went inside. Kara’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, as she browsed the different pastries and cakes. Maggie realized that Kara was in heaven.

“Hi, Welcome to Phoenix Bakery. I am the owner and head baker. What can I interest you in today?” The lady behind the counter smile.

The warmth coming off of the woman put Kara at ease, “What is the local favorite?” Kara asked.

Phoenix gave her a kind smile, “The éclairs are the best sellers, but I am partial to the cannoli. Do you and your girlfriend want to try both?” She looked over at Maggie.

“We’re not together, we are friends celebrating her birthday today,” Maggie explained. She was flattered that the woman thought they were together, but she didn’t want to label anything yet or do anything to make Kara uncomfortable. They never really discussed their status anyway, so there was still a lot to talk about.

Phoenix smiled, “Please forgive me, I didn’t mean to insinuate anything.” She apologized.

Kara gave her a kind smile, “It’s okay, it happens. You’re not the first one to mention it. Could I try a cannoli and a éclair?”

“But of course.” Phoenix opened up the glass case and pulled out a cannoli and a éclair. She handed them to Kara, “Would you like to try them as well?” She looked at Maggie.

Maggie shook her head, “I’ll try a little bit of hers.”

Phoenix closed the glass case, “Okay, taste those, let me know what you think and we will go from there. Enjoy.”

Kara took a piece of the éclair and handed it over to Maggie. She put the pastry in her mouth and began to chew. The dough was light and fluffy, the crème in the center was very silky, almost light and the chocolate on top did not over power the pastry. Kara definitely loved the éclair.

“What do you think, Maggie?” Kara asked her counterpart.

Maggie licked her lips, “These are really good. I like them.”

Kara grinned, “Now we try the cannoli.” She took a bite and handed the rest over to Maggie. The cannoli she did not care too much for.

“The cannoli's are good, but I much prefer the éclair’s,” Maggie spoke up.

Phoenix couldn’t help but smile watching their interactions confused. They mentioned that they were not a couple, but the way they are behaving says otherwise. “What do you ladies think?”

Kara smiled, “We go with a dozen eclairs please.” She requested.

Phoenix pulled out a box and opened the glass doors before putting the pastries in the box. She used this time to spy on the two ladies. They were in their own little world she noticed the shy smiles and the subtle touching between the two of them. She finished putting the éclairs in the box, “Alright you two. Here are your eclairs, don’t eat them all at once.” She handed Kara the box, “Oh and before I forget, this is for you.” Phoenix went behind the counter and put a cupcake in the box, “Happy Birthday!” She handed the small box to Kara, “Your total is $15.75.”

Kara smiled, “Thank you.” As she took the box.

Maggie stepped up and pulled out her card and handed it to Phoenix, “Here you go.”

Phoenix took the card and slid it through, “Alright, all I need is the signature and you are all set.”

Maggie took the receipt and the pen and signed off on it, handing the paper and pen back to Phoenix, “Thank you, you have a good day.”

“You do the same. Thank you again, and Happy Birthday!” She called the couple.

With a small wave, Maggie and Kara left the little bakery shop, “She was really nice. I liked her.” Kara admitted.

Maggie agreed, “She was very nice, and her giving you a cupcake, was a sweet touch. What are you going to do with all those eclairs?’ She asked.

Kara smirked, “We’re going to eat them of course. As much as I love sweets, these are too much for me. I got them so we can all share, besides…I got this awesome cupcake to myself.”

“I hope you’ll at least share the cupcake with me.” Maggie hinted.

“Of course I would. What kind of person would I be if I didn’t? Sharing is caring, is it not?” Kara asked playfully.

“Yeah, it is.” Maggie playfully brushed against Kara. “We should put these in the car if we are going to explore some more.”

“I think that is a good idea, but we need to put the eclairs in a cool place. I don’t want them to melt. We can take them back to my house and put them in the refrigerator.” Kara suggested helpfully.

Maggie was about to agree but then stopped, “We can take them to our apartment, it’s closer.” She forgot that Lucy and James would be putting up some decorations there before they shuffle Kara to the place of the actual party.

Kara shrugged, “Okay. What time are we meeting Alex for lunch?” She asked as they got into the car.

“I need to text her and find out.” She pulled her phone out and sent a quick text to Alex. A few minutes later the phone chimed and Maggie looked at it, “She’ll be ready to meet us at Bleecker Street Café in about thirty minutes.”

Kara nodded, “So that gives us time to run by yours to drop the eclairs off.”

Maggie started the car, “Exactly.”

The drive from down town to the apartment did not take long at all. They entered the apartment and Kara went to put the pastries in the refrigerator. She turned around to see Maggie standing there with a smile and a gift in her hand.

“What’s this? You already gave me a gift.” Kara looked perplexed by this.

Maggie handed to her, “That was from me and Alex. This is one of two gifts from me. We went in together to get you a big gift, and we decided to give you an individual gift. Two each was our limit. So, this is my first gift to you and you will get the other one tomorrow.”

Kara took the small box it was the size of a necklace. She took the silver shimmering wrapping paper off and put it on the counter. With shaking hands, she opened up the box and saw a silver necklace with a silver locket on it. It had her initials in the center, accented by a diamond, it was a work of art.

“Maggie, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” She told her, with a voice full of aww.

Maggie smiled, “Open it.”

Kara opened it and on the inside was a picture of the three of them together with Kara laying between Alex and Maggie on one side, and a picture of the two of them together on the other. “It’s a picture of all of us. When was this picture taken?”

“Lucy, she took the picture the first night we met. I don’t know what the future holds, or if you are going to save the day, but I wanted you to have us with you, always.” Maggie explained.

Kara sniffed softly and took it out of the box and put it on, it was a little difficult, but she was able to manage it. She moved her hair out of the way and turned to face Maggie, “What do you think?”

Maggie smiled, “It looks beautiful on you, Kara.”

Kara made a move and pulled Maggie into a hug, thankfully she was wearing boots with a heel on them. She kissed Maggie on the cheek and held onto her for a few minutes. Their phones simultaneously buzzing broke them apart. They checked their phones and saw it was a text from, Alex. She was at the café and waiting on them.

“Looks like we’re being summoned,” Kara responded.

Maggie laughed, “Looks like we are. Come on, Kara, we don’t want to keep Alex waiting.” She grabbed her keys and her phone.

Kara giggled, “We really don’t.”

After a few stoplights and trying to find a parking spot later, Kara and Maggie met Alex at the café. When they entered the building Alex had waved them over. Maggie sat beside Alex and Kara sat across from them.

“I was wondering what took you two so long? I was going to send out the force to look for you two.” Alex greeted them.

“Well, we had to drop the eclairs and Kara’s birthday cupcake off, so they wouldn’t melt. Then I gave Kara one of her birthday presents.” Maggie explained why they were late.

Kara nodded in agreement, “We did. I didn’t want the pastry goodness to melt.”

Alex shook her head, “Of course you didn’t. So how did you wind up getting eclairs and a cupcake?”

Kara launched into the story about how she and Maggie went to Color Me Mine and painted pottery. How they went exploring different shops, and how they came across the bakery. As Kara was telling the story she missed the subtle glances between Alex and Maggie.

“Phoenix, the bakery owner thought Maggie and I were a couple. We told her that we weren’t though.” Kara continued her story.

Alex held up her hand, “You two were mistaken for a couple too?”

“Yeah, we had to correct her though. We weren’t even doing anything remotely couple-y.” Maggie answered with a shrug.

Alex laughed, “If I didn’t know you two, I would have totally thought you were a couple. It’s just a vibe that you two give off.” She teased.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Oh please, you and Kara give off more of a couple vibe than me and Kara.”

“We all looked like a couple. I’m hungry can we eat?” Kara interrupted their discussion.

“She’s a diva when she doesn’t eat.” Alex joked.

Kara looked over her menu trying to decide what she wanted to eat. The waitress came over to get their drink orders and left to give them a few minutes to look over the menu. Kara decided on what she wanted and used this time to watch Alex and Maggie. They were in sync with each other, their movements matched. They reminded her of Lois and Clark when they were together, it was as if they anticipated each other’s needs. It would be a learning process to fall into their relationship dynamic.

“Do you know what you want to eat, Kara?” Alex asked bringing her out of her musings.

Kara put her menu down, “I’ve already decided on what I wanted.”

The waitress came over to their table with their drinks. Kara had a coke, Alex had a Coke, and Maggie had a lemonade.

“Do you ladies know what you would like to eat?” The waitress, whose name they learned was, Noelia.

“Kara you go first since you are the birthday girl.” Alex urged her.

Noelia gave her a small smile, “Happy Birthday, Kara. What would you like?”

“I would like the bacon cheese burger, without the onions, with French fries.” She told Noelia.

Noelia wrote it down and looked at Alex and Maggie, “And for you two.”

Alex and Maggie gave Noelia their order and she wrote it down, before taking their menu’s and leaving them at the table again.

“Did you like your present from Maggie?” Alex asked admiring the necklace that Kara was wearing.

Kara looked down at it and then back at Alex, with a smile, “I did. It was very thoughtful, a surprise, but thoughtful.” She replied.

“Mine comes a little bit later.” Alex sent a small wink her way.

Kara blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear, “I can’t wait to see what it is. What time are we leaving tomorrow?”

Maggie looked at Alex then at Kara, “We will be leaving mid-morning. It’s really not that far from here. We’ll swing by and pick you up in the morning, depending on how you feel.”

“I should be feeling fine, I think. It’s not like I’m going to be spending the night consuming alcohol.” Kara sassed.

Alex and Maggie laughed, “The level of sass has risen in you. I think school has made you even sassier.”

Kara shrugged, “I’ve always been sassy, you haven’t been paying attention.” She smiled innocently, before taking a sip of her Coke.

Noelia brought over their food and the trio began to eat. Throughout the meal small conversation was made. Plans for the weekend were discussed and what Kara was going to do for the rest of the night. Lunch was over and the bill was paid, the trio made their way outside into the sunshine of a beautiful day.

“Do you have to go back to work?” Maggie asked.

Alex shook her head, “Nope, I have the rest of the day off but I have to go do that thing we were discussing.”

Maggie’s eyes widened, “Oh, that thing. Is everything prepared though?”

Alex nodded, “All you have to do is drop the package off at the location.”

Kara looked between the two of them, “Why are you speaking in code? Does this have something to do with my birthday?” She asked.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Alex replied.

Kara pouted, “Okay.”

“So, I will see you later.” Alex placed a kiss on Maggie’s lips and kissed Kara on her cheek, “Happy birthday, Kara.”

Kara blushed, “Thank you.”

Maggie and Kara watched Alex walk away, leaving the two of them alone together. Kara’s phone started going off and she pulled it out to see a message from Lucy. She looked at Maggie, “Lucy wants me to come home. She has something important to tell me.” Kara told Maggie.

Maggie didn’t look concerned, “So soon? I guess we need to get you home.”

Kara shrugged, “I wonder what this is about? She was supposed to still be at work.”

“Don’t panic, we’ll just have to see what is going on.” Maggie tried to reassure her. She wondered what Lucy wanted, it was too early to try and have Kara back already.

“What about the eclairs and the pottery I painted?” Kara asked as she got in the car.

Maggie chuckled, “You can eat those later, they are not going anywhere.”

The drive to Lucy and Kara’s didn’t take that long. Maggie found a parking space in front of the building and stopped the car. Maggie’s phone chirped and she looked at it, it was a message from Lucy. Maggie sent a quick text back and looked at Kara, “We need to get you upstairs.”

Kara sighed, “Okay.” She opened the car door and got out, “Are you coming?” She questioned the detective.

Maggie shook her head, “Not this time, but I’ll see you later.”

Kara was not happy with this her answer but decided not to argue, “Alright, thank you again for today. I had a lot of fun.”

Maggie got out of the car and walked over to Kara, “I had a lot of fun with you too. We should do it again sometime.”

“I hope we can do it again soon.” Kara’s phone started going off again “That’s Lucy. I gotta get upstairs.” The air around them had changed, it was still easy going, but there was something else beneath it. Kara couldn’t put her finger on it, but it was causing her heart to beat faster.

Maggie bit her lip, “Yeah, I guess you do. I’ll see you later.” She held Kara’s gaze before looking away quickly. The urge to kiss Kara was strong within her.

“Yeah.” She pulled Maggie into a hug. “I really need to go.” Kara broke the hug and stepped away from the detective. Kara walked away but kept looking back and smiled to herself when she saw that Maggie was still staring at her.

Kara entered the building and decided to take the steps instead of the elevator. This would give her time to clear her head and prepare herself for what may lie behind the door. It didn’t take long to get to the second floor and Kara approached the apartment door and she noticed there was something different about it. There was a gold star in the middle of the door with her name in big bold, black letters. She was about to open the door when the door swung open revealing Lucy in a pair of dress pants and a dress shirt, “We have been waiting for you, Miss. Kent. We have to get you ready for tonight’s gala.” She pulled Kara into the apartment.

Kara looked around and noticed that the living room had been transferred into a dressing room. Most of Kara’s clothes were hanging on a rack along with some pieces that she did not recognize.

“What’s going on here?” She questioned.

Lucy frowned, “You have an important gala to attend to tonight and you must look your best.”

This did nothing to alleviate Kara’s confusion, “If you say so.”

“Let me introduce you to your personal stylist. This is Winn Schott; he will help you with your wardrobe.” Lucy introduced Winn. “Over here is your personal make-up and hair stylist, Alex Danvers.” She pointed in Alex’s direction. “And lastly, your personal body guard, James Olsen.”

Kara looked at Lucy, “And who are you supposed to be?”

Lucy smiled, “Your assistant. Whatever you need or want, ask me and I will get it for you.”

Kara laughed, “I think I am going to like this very much.” She saw that the apartment also had flowers, balloons, and a table set up specifically for presents. There was a whole lot sitting on that table. This made her giddy with excitement, it was the best birthday ever so far.

“First things first, go get showered, then we will move on to picking out an outfit for tonight,” Lucy instructed.

Kara didn’t need to be told twice and made her way towards her room. Today had been shaping up to be a good day. She went into her room and saw an envelope and a box sitting on her bed. It wasn’t a big box, but a smaller one, about the size of a ring box. She walked over to the bed and inspected the box first, then the envelope. Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to read the note that was inside.

_Dear Kara,_

_Today is your 18 th birthday, I never thought the day would come, where I would be saying those words. When you first came to earth it was a big change for me and Lois, but it was a change that we were glad to make. You made our lives better and became the child that we never had the chance to have. I’m not one for words, but I am one for actions. I know you’ve always wanted a car for your 16th birthday, but I felt it was too big of a responsibility. Now that you are old enough and responsible enough. I think the time is right for you to have your own car. _

_Remember driving is not a right but a privilege, use it wisely and don’t drive too fast._

_All of Our Love,_

_Kal-El and Lois_

Kara started crying and opened up the box, inside were the keys to a car, but she didn’t know what kind it was. She would have to find out later, right now she needed to get showered and changed. Once Kara was showered she stepped out of her bathroom to see Alex standing in her room.

“What the hell, Alex?!” Kara yelped, slightly startled.

Alex smiled sheepishly, “Sorry. I was sent back here to check on you. Lucy says we are on a schedule, and we have to stay on it.” She answered trying to find a focal point to look at.

Kara held her towel closed, “Tell her that I will be out there in a few minutes to choose my wardrobe.”

“Okay. I’ll see you out there.” Alex turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kara sighed and began to look for some under clothes to put on, along with a pair of sweat pants and sweat shirt. She was presentable and made her way out of her room and headed back into the living room, and over to Winn. They fussed for a few moments over what Kara should wear, they finally decided on a green dress, with black criss cross straps on the back of it. They chose shoes, all the while James was taking pictures of everything.

“You look beautiful, Kara,” Winn told her.

Kara blushed, “Thanks, Winn.”

Lucy smiled, “You look beautiful, now on to hair and makeup. Alex, make sure that she looks age appropriate and not too grown.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Yes, your majesty.” She bowed.

Kara laughed, “She is such a hard ass.”

“She’s very demanding,” Alex replied as she started styling Kara’s hair. She was going to do a simple up do with a few curls for emphasis. For makeup, Alex went very subtle since Kara was already a natural beauty. Makeup and hair were finished, Alex used this time to excuse herself, she had a few things to do herself.

“How do I look?” Kara asked as she did a little turn.

Lucy smiled, “You look beautiful, Kara.”

“I concur; you are very beautiful.” James and Winn agreed simultaneously.

Kara blushed, “So what is all of this?”

“This is your 18th birthday celebration. You only turn eighteen once, and we wanted to do something special for you.” Lucy explained, “So let us do it. We really need to get going, we’re going to be late.”

“There’s more?” She asked.

Winn nodded, “Oh yeah, a whole lot more.”

James changed into a black security shirt, with a black blazer over it, “We need to get you to your car.”

The apartment door opened and Kara stepped out into the hallway, James standing beside her and her entourage following behind her. Kara had to admit she felt like a celebrity or one of the celebrity kids she saw on MTV. This was such a wonderful feeling, and the fact that Lucy went to all this trouble, made everything that more special. They exited the apartment building and waiting for Kara, was a very nice white, limousine, with black tinted windows. The chauffeur held the door opened for her, “Right this way, Miss. Kent.”

Kara got in and as soon as she sat down she saw Alex and Maggie, in formal wear, “What are you two doing here?” She asked.

Maggie shrugged, “We are your plus ones for the night. Every celebrity needs some arm candy, and you get two of us.”

Alex laughed, “You can never have too much.”

Everyone else got in the limo as well and the chauffeur closed the door. The ride was smooth and the conversation was flowing along with champagne and sparkling apple cider for Kara, but Lucy was slipping her little sips of her champagne (it’s only fair the birthday girl had some too). They arrived at the venue and as soon as the door opened, James, Lucy, and Winn stepped out. Kara stepped out next, followed by Alex and Maggie. There was flash photography going off everywhere. She waved and walked the red carpet, stopping for pictures, and giving mock interviews. Kara was having the time of her life, she wondered how much actually went into this. Once they finished walking the red carpet, Kara and her entourage entered into a restaurant where all of her friends, including Sara, was dressed in their best. They yelled surprise and it took a lot for Kara to not cry right then and there. This was the best party she’s ever had, excluding her sixteenth birthday. The night pressed on and Kara found herself enjoying the night even more. Sara had pulled her over to the side, much to the curiosity of Lucy, Alex, and Maggie.

“What’s up, Sara?” Kara asked.

Sara smiled, “I wanted to wish you a happy birthday personally. I also, wanted a moment with you, if you don’t mind.” She started out.

“Yeah, sure. Is there something wrong?” Kara asked.

“No, I wanted to tell you, that I am happy for you,” Sara stated.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Happy for me about what? That it’s my birthday?”

Sara shook her head, “No, Kara. I am happy you found love with both Alex and Maggie. I saw the three of you together, and it was such a beautiful sight.”

Kara was really confused now, “I’m not in a relationship with Alex and Maggie, if anything, we’re just friends. It would be a little weird for two 26-year-olds being involved with an 18-year-old.” She denied. Kara didn’t understand why people thought they were a together.

Sara laughed, “You’re seriously telling me that you and the two hot women are not together? That is hard to believe, they look at you with heart eyes, they could be an emoji. Also, age is nothing but a number, it’s a social construct. You’re eighteen, you are legal, albeit, barely but you are legal. Go for it.” She encouraged her ex-girlfriend-turned friend.

Kara sighed, “A relationship I am cool with, but I am not ready to go there with the physical aspect of our relationship.”

Sara chuckled, “It doesn’t have to be physical, most relationships can build up to that, this is a learning opportunity for you. I’m saying, jump at them before someone else does.”

Kara gave Sara a smug look, “Are you one of the one’s ready to jump at them?”

Sara smirked, “Maybe, but I wouldn’t do that to you. Happy Birthday again, Kara.” She brushed past Kara, leaving her alone to think.

“Why are you standing here by yourself, pretty lady? Where did Sara go?” Alex’s smooth voice came from behind her.

Kara smiled shyly, “She wanted to talk to me and wish me a happy birthday. Where is Maggie?”

Alex pointed over towards James and Lucy, “She is engrossed in a conversation with the two of them about work. I thought I would come over here and take you away, so I could give you one of your gifts.”

“Really?” Kara asked.

“Yes, really. Come go with me.” Alex took Kara’s hand and led her outside towards the limo. Alex opened the door and pulled out a small pink bag.

Kara took it trying to hide her glee, “Thank you, Alex.” She took the pink bag.

“It matches up with Maggie’s a little bit,” Alex told her.

Kara smiled and opened the bag taking out the box. She put the bag under her arm and opened the black box. Inside was a silver watch, in between the numbers, were two diamonds. The background was a picture of her and Alex together. Kara smiled, “It’s beautiful, Alex. How did you know I needed a watch?”

Alex laughed, “You were always looking at your phone for the time and, I have eyes, Kara.”

Kara put the watch on and then put the box back in the bag, “Thank you, Alex it’s perfect.” She moved in and gave Alex a hug.

“Ouch, too hard,” Alex told her.

Kara stepped back, “Ohh, sorry. I forget my own strength sometimes.” She blushed.

Alex laughed, “You realigned my back, so I am okay.”

“Hey, you two. I’ve been looking for you.” Maggie approached the duo.

Kara smiled, “Alex was just giving me her present and apparently I realigned her back.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Alex laughed, “Kara hugged me a little too hard.”

“She has a habit of doing that. I came to find you guys because it’s time for cake and the honoree is missing.” Maggie explained, giving a pointed look to Kara.

Kara blushed, “Blame, Alex. She was the one who brought me out here.”

Alex scoffed, “You could have said no. I didn’t force you.”

“I’m the birthday girl, don’t give me attitude. I want cake, let’s go.” She held out both her arms, “Come on arm candy, you have to escort me in.” Kara joked.

Maggie laughed, “I’m more than arm candy, thank you very much.”

Alex chuckled, “I know you are babe, but tonight we’re arm candy. Let Kara have this moment. We will have birthdays and events to attend soon. Then Kara will be our arm candy for sure.”

“I won’t argue with that.” Kara agreed as they entered the building. Happy birthday to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Happy Birthday indeed. So next chapter will have Alex/Kara/Maggie goodness.
> 
> Can you guess where 'arm candy' came from? I'm pretty sure you know where it came from. I thought I would use it here because yo puedo.
> 
> you know what to do...


	12. Besame Sin Miedo (Kiss me Without Fear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, and Maggie head to the beach for their weekend get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias again to everyone who has taken the time to read, left kudos, comments, subscribed, and bookmarked this story. I am grateful for you all, and it's still a little overwhelming keep it coming you guys are awesomesauce.
> 
> This chapter is full of SuperSanvers goodness, I really hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it for the most part.
> 
>  
> 
> March on...

Kara woke up Saturday morning aware of two things, one: she was not in her bed and two: she was not alone. From Kara’s position, she could feel herself being held from both sides, panic began welling up inside of her, but she decided to open her eyes before panicking. She had a curtain of brunette hair covering her face. Kara moved the hair from her face and looked at the figure, she relaxed when it was Maggie, so that meant the person next to her had to be Alex. She was confused as to why she was in bed with the two of them. Kara checked herself and noticed that she was in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, so she must have come over after her party last night.

“I got you, Kara. Go back to sleep.” Alex mumbled sleepily.

Kara didn’t question it and snuggled back into Alex and Maggie, before drifting off to sleep. The second time she woke up, it was to the sound of talking and the smell of bacon. She sat up and noticed that she was alone in the bed. Kara got up and made her way to the bathroom to take care of her personal needs. When she came out she saw a huge breakfast on the table, “Are we trying to feed an army?”

“Nope, we are trying to feed you. We have a lot of things planned today, and we want you to have the energy.” Alex told her as she placed the orange juice on the table.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Umm, what’s so adventurous about going to the beach?” She asked while approaching the table.

“We have more than just going to the beach planned. Think of this as a start to a brand new adventure. Come eat before the food gets cold.” Maggie pointed at the empty chair.

Kara sat down her stomach was growling she hoped that they didn’t hear it. After last night a big breakfast is just what she needed.

“We have to stop by your apartment so you can pack your bag. You would have gone home last night, but you wanted to come home with us.” Alex told her.

Kara started putting food on her plate, “What was the point? It would have been a lot easier for me to stay here and then we could leave. I thought it was perfect, but I forgot the whole clothes thing.”

Alex laughed, “How convenient. I think you didn’t want to leave us last night. We had so much fun, did we not?”

“I loved dancing with you,” Maggie told her.

Kara smiled, “I loved dancing with you too. Did you see the look on everyone’s faces when the three of us was dancing together?”

Kara had just finished dancing with Maggie when the song changed and she found herself in the middle of a dancing sandwich. She didn’t mind one bit, but she knew that when she went back to school on Wednesday, everyone would be talking about it. Kara found herself not caring because she had two beautiful women with her last night, she was on a high like no other.

“I believe a few people had their mouths open in shock. It was so worth it to see the reactions on their faces.” Maggie laughed.

Alex smirked, “Oh yeah, I think we made the impression that you, Kara Kent have serious game and you went home with us both last night. I’ll say your cool factor went up a lot, we just hope you don’t get a reputation.” She bit into her toast.

Kara shrugged, “A reputation of what? I had two beautiful women dancing with me. What I do out of school is no one’s business. If they start a rumor that I’m having sex with two older women, then so be it.” She really wasn’t pressed about what other people thought.

“That’s a positive attitude to have, but I will tell you, we may get some strange looks the more we are seen together. I’m not saying we flaunt our relationship in front of people, but people still bat an eye when they see two women together.” Alex explained to Kara. She wanted her to have an understanding of what she could be facing.

Kara rolled her eyes, “How would they even know we are in a relationship unless we announce it to all of National City and wherever we’re going to.” She drunk her juice, “We’re in a relationship now? Where have I been?” She asked as realization of what Alex had said dawned on her.

Alex nearly spits out her coffee, “You’ve been oblivious, just kidding. We are not in a relationship, yet but we do have a beautiful friendship.”

Maggie laughed, “Kara, your facial expression was too cute. You looked so confused but adorable at the same time.”

Kara blushed, “Quit it.”

They finished eating and they conversed about the party and how much fun they all had. Kara did enjoy herself last night, it was the best night that she had. She celebrated her birthday with all of her friends and her family. Now, she was going to spend the weekend with Maggie and Alex both. The thought thrilled her and made her nervous at the same time, she doesn’t know what to expect and what this weekend meant for them. Kara listened when Maggie and Alex told her that there was no pressure to enter into a relationship, and they wanted to build on what they already have. They cleaned up the kitchen and showered (separately) and got ready for their day. The drive to Kara and Lucy’s was spent between fits of laughter and singing along to the radio. Once they got to the apartment building, Alex turned the car off.

“I really hope James and Lucy are up and fully clothed.” Kara thought out loud.

Alex grumbled, “I really hope so too. I don’t want to see anything that would make me want to bleach my eyes with holy water.”

Maggie scoffed, “You two are silly.”

The trio got out of the car and made their way towards the apartment building. Kara greeted the doorman, before making her way towards the elevator. The doors opened and the three women got on and Kara pressed the button to her floor.

“Are you nervous about being with us for a few days?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, I’m not nervous at all. It’s not like you’re going to take me somewhere and kill me.”

Maggie chuckled, “We are not going to kill you, but we can have our way with you. We’ll be somewhere, where no one really knows us.”

“It works in our favor, but we are not going there either.” Alex chimed in, “You will always have agency and your safety, and well-being is more important than anything else.”

Kara blushed, “Thank you for respecting me and my wishes.” The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Kara had her keys prepared to unlock the door, but the door opened revealing Lucy.

“Get in here girl.” She ushered Kara, Maggie, and Alex in.

Kara looked at her confused, “Please tell me I don’t have to change clothes and the like.”

Lucy shook her head, “Nope, but you do have a lot of presents to open. You are quite the popular one.”

Kara looked around and saw that the presents on her table had more than doubled, “I’ll have to get around to opening them later. Right now, I have to pack. If you three would excuse me.”

Kara left the living room so the only ones remaining was Lucy, Alex, and Maggie. Lucy trained her eyes on the two women standing in front of her.

“Kara is eighteen, she may be legal but this is not the time to be trying to get into her pants or any other thing you want to get into.” Lucy told them, “I know that is not your intentions, at least I hope not. I am aware of your feelings for Kara and her feelings for you, but you two are the adults and are the responsible ones. If either one of you break Kara’s heart, I know many ways to hurt you and it will take them forever to find your bodies.”

Alex put her hands up, “Relax, mama bear. There is no need to deliver the shovel talk, we are not even on that level, yet. While it’s appreciated, we are not using this weekend to get in Kara’s pants. That’s the last thing that Maggie and I want, and to insinuate that is what we want, goes to show how little you think of us. Kara has and will always have agency in anything that happens. We are the adults and we will follow Kara’s lead, but we know how to navigate everything.”

“To add on to what Alex is saying, we want to use this time to get to know, Kara. I mean really get to know her, without life or death situations coming up. Superheroes coming in and trying to assert their dominance. We genuinely like and care for Kara, and we wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that.” Maggie responded.

Lucy smirked, “I get it. I have to check you two, we may be friends and we may have dated, but Kara will always be number one. I have to make sure that your intentions are pure, where she is concerned.” She didn’t mean to attack her friends, but she wanted to make sure that Kara would be safe and would not get hurt.

Alex chuckled, “We get it. To reassure you, we are trying to build something deep and meaningful with, Kara. This isn’t some quick thrill for us, we want to do right by Kara and you. I’m surprised you’re not tossing us out on our asses because of how we feel about her.”

Lucy smiled, “If Kara was going to be in a relationship with anyone older, I’m glad it would be you two. This is not me giving you my blessing, but this is letting you know, that I am handling this the best way I know how. It’s weird and kind of incestuous, now that I think about it.”

Maggie cleared her throat when Kara made her appearance known again. She had two bags with her one. One Maggie assumed was clothes and the second one looked like a camera bag.

“Lucy stop with the over protective, big sister act. I’m in good hands and everything will be alright. I’m in good hands with Alex and Maggie. I make good decisions and I am not being influenced in any way.” Kara reassured Lucy, she was technically an adult but she also understands how protective Lucy is.

“I know, I know. It’s just with everything going on, I worry for you. You can handle yourself, just have fun. I love you.”

Kara pulled Lucy into a hug, “I love you too, Lucy. I am in good hands.”

Lucy sighed, “I know. Now get out of here.” She broke the hug.

Alex grabbed Kara’s bag and Maggie grabbed the camera bag. With a final wave to Lucy, the trio left the apartment.

“I thought Lucy was going to hold us captive.” Alex teased.

Maggie chuckled, “She wanted to make sure Kara was in safe hands. She is precious cargo.”

Kara blushed, “Quit it.” They got on the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

“Is it bad that I want to kiss you right now?” Alex admitted. “I wanted to kiss you last night, while we were dancing.”

Kara blushed and looked down at her feet, “I wanted to kiss you too, last night. I didn’t want to make a scene or make you both uncomfortable. Public displays of affection with someone who is half your age.”

“We would never be ashamed of you. If anything, we would be proud to call you ours, when the time comes. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable because you were with your friends and you go to school with them.” Maggie replied.

Kara looked up and smiled bashfully, “I wouldn’t have been uncomfortable, trust me.”

The elevator doors opened and they exited the elevator and exited the building. They approached the car and put Kara’s bag in the trunk with theirs. Once everything was situated they got into the car and prepared for their journey to the beach. Kara enjoyed listening to Maggie and Alex banter back and forth. She imagined what it was like to be with them every day, doing little things and listening to their day. This scared her a little bit because she was too young to be thinking like that.

“We are going to stop by this grocery store before heading to the house. So we can get essentials we need.” Alex brought Kara out of her thoughts.

Kara smiled, “That sounds like a plan.”

“We want you to feel at home there. If we are going to be together, we include you in everything.” Maggie explained.

Kara smiled to herself, “I like that. I do have a question though.”

“What question is that?” Alex asked.

Kara bit her lip, “Are you two the main pairing in the relationship? Since you two have been together for so long?”

Maggie turned around so she could look at Kara, “We are the primary relationship, but we do include you, so you don’t feel excluded. It’s why we have individual dates with you, and the trio date.”

Kara thought for a moment, “If I want to date someone else, do they have to date you too?”

“Are you planning to date someone else, Kara?” Alex asked she felt a little disappointed.

Kara shook her head, “No, I was curious.”

Maggie gave her a reassuring smile, “No. They don’t have to date us, but they will have to know about us.”

“Okay. I don’t plan on dating anyone. I am curious about all of this.” Kara explained herself.

Alex smiled at Kara through the rear view mirror, “Ask all the questions you need to. We want you to understand how we operate. I am sure if you ask Lucy she would tell you how we are.”

Kara nodded, “I understand.” In theory, she did, but she knew that it was still a learning process. They were not in a relationship yet, but she wanted to be prepared, just in case.

The rest of the trip was relatively fun and no more talks of relationships. Kara used her phone to take pictures of the quaint beach town and of the shoreline. She knew that she was going to get some better shots with her camera. They pulled into a small grocery store and got out, it looked like one of those stores you see when visiting Cape Cod.

“This is amazing,” Kara said in awe.

“It’s a very picturesque town, it’s relatively peaceful. Maggie and I come up here to get away from it all.” Alex told her.

Kara smiled, “Cool. So what do you do here for fun?” She asked as they walked towards the store.

Maggie smiled, “They have the Greek festival this weekend, which is always fun. There is mini golf, fine dining and so much more. You have to get adventurous and explore.”

Alex grabbed a cart and they entered the store, it was a lot smaller than the traditional grocery store. Kara found herself liking the small town charm of it all.

“Whatever you want, grab it and put it in the cart,” Maggie told her.

“Okay.” Kara browsed the aisles until she found the chip aisle. It was not expensive and very reasonably priced. There was a stock boy putting more bags of chips on the shelves, Kara gave him a small smile. He returned the smile and made his way towards her. Kara pretended not to see him.

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” The masculine voice asked her.

Kara grabbed a bag of Cheetos Puffs, “I found them.” She held them up.

“Good, I am glad. You must be new. I would remember a beautiful face like yours. I’m Mark by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Mark. I am Kara and yeah…I am here celebrating my birthday.” She replied. Mark was tall, with short brunette hair, hazel green eyes, and pearly white teeth. He screamed fuck boy to Kara.

Mark grinned, “Happy Birthday! How old did you turn?” He asked casually.

Kara really didn’t want to give him her age, “I just turned eighteen.”

Mark smirked, “I just turned twenty. If you aren’t doing anything tonight, do you want to hang out?” He asked.

Before Kara could answer she felt an arm wrap around her waist, “There you are, babe. I thought we lost you.” Alex made her presence known.

Kara smiled at her, “No, I was looking for chips and Mark here was telling me about the local brand. While trying to ask me out.”

Mark’s smile disappeared, “I didn’t know she was taken. I am sorry for that.” He apologized

Alex gave him a mischievous smile, “No worries. Now you know.”

“What do we have here?” Maggie asked as she approached the scene.

Alex smiled, “Kara wanted chips and Mark was trying to help her, but he was asking her out instead.” She explained.

Maggie smirked, “You did let him know that you are taken right?”

Kara smiled, “He knows now.”

Mark rubbed the back of his neck, “I’ll see you around, Kara.” He walked back to his boxes.

Alex removed her arm from around Kara’s waist, “Are you into fuck boys now, Kara?”

Kara shook her head, “No, I was being polite.”

Maggie laughed, “He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. He wanted you, Kara. If you are into that, have at it.” She joked but was not feeling in a joking mood.

Kara put the chips in the cart, “Not interested at all. I have my sights set on something greater.”

They continued their shopping and got everything they needed. If they need anything else, they could always come back to get it. Mark kept looking where they went but each time either Maggie or Alex would send him a look or put a possessive arm around her.

“You can’t go anywhere without someone hitting on you.” Alex teased as they were waiting to check out.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m not used to this happening, this is new territory for me. Don’t worry though, because I am here with you two, nothing else matters.”

Maggie smiled, “You say that now, but things may change in the future.”

Kara shook her head emphatically, “Nothing is going to change unless you two want it to change. Yes, I’ll be growing up and changing quite a bit, but as long as we grow together, then everything will be okay.” She tried to reassure both women.

Alex couldn’t believe how mature Kara is being about everything, but then again, she is not human like they are. She probably has a quicker grasp on complex emotions than most people her age, “That is true, Kara. As long as we have communication and honesty, we’ll be okay.”

“I agree with that. We all want to be heard, my biggest pet peeve is not being heard.” Maggie told Kara honestly.

Kara agreed, “Yeah, that is mine too.”

It was their turn in line and they worked together to put everything on the conveyor belt, “Did you ladies find everything okay?”

“We did, thank you,” Alex answered.

They finished checking out and left the store, with the right amount of team work, they were able to put everything in the car. Alex knew they went overboard, but since Kara didn’t have school on Monday, then they could stay one more day. They could never be too prepared in case of an emergency. The car was loaded and Kara took the cart back to the cart rest and got in the car. The drive from the store to the beach house did not take long at all. Kara’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as they drove past all of the beach houses. They were propped up on reinforced concrete beams, to accommodate for the high tide. Alex and Maggie’s beach house was the same way, while everyone else’s was brown, theirs was white with blue trim. They had a garage, like most of the houses, except theirs was a two car garage with a covered carport.

“How long have you had this beach house?” Kara asked.

Alex turned the car off, “This is my family’s house, but Maggie and I are the only ones who use it now.”

Kara was impressed, “It’s beautiful.”

“If you think the outside is beautiful, you should see the inside. I hope you brought your bathing suit.” Maggie told her.

“Of course I did. Why would I come to the beach without several bathing suits?” Kara replied as she got out the car.

Alex and Maggie got out the car and made their way up the stairs to unlock the door, “There are three rooms here, you can choose which ever room you like. If you don’t want your own room, then you are more than welcome to sleep with us. It’s really up to you.” Alex explained as she opened the door.

Kara stepped in and was met with a very spacious living room, with a fireplace in the middle of the room. A couple of couches and a flat screen television bolted on the wall. The living room was decorated in the same blues and browns as Alex’s apartment.

“Let’s give you the tour. Over here is the kitchen.” Alex turned on the lights to the area, that was right off the living room. “This is one of my favorite rooms in the house, the space is to die for.” She explained.

Kara looked around the kitchen and was impressed with the stainless steel appliances, “I can see why.”

She followed behind Alex and Maggie, “This is the guest bathroom.” Maggie pointed out the first door in the hallway.

They walked a little further down the hallway and turned a corner, “This is room number one.” Alex opened the door and turned on the light.

Kara looked around and saw that the bed was a full sized bed, the room also had a flat screen television, a lamp, a bookshelf full of books. It was a nice sized room, but she wasn’t interested in it.

“Here is room number two, if room number one doesn’t suit you.” Maggie showed Kara the next room, it was a little bigger than the first room. This room also had a flat screen television on the wall, a night table and lamp, a small entertainment center with a game console.

“This is a nice room too.” Kara commented, “Can we see the master bedroom?” She asked.

Alex grinned, “Everyone loves the master bedroom. She opened the door to the room at the end of the hall. Kara stepped in the master bedroom and fell in love upon entering. There was a California king bed, a fireplace on the front wall, with a flat screen television mounted on it. There was a fluffy rug in front of it on further inspection the fireplace looked like it as controlled by a remote control. She roamed further into the room and walked into the master bathroom and she was blown away, it had two sinks, a Jacuzzi tub, a stand-alone, rain fall shower and off to the left behind a small door was the toilet. Kara was in heaven and walked out of the bathroom.

“I am in love with this room. Can I sleep in here?” She asked the two women.

Maggie chuckled, “I knew you would love this room. You can if you want to, but there are two other rooms for you as well. Don’t feel that you have to sleep with us because you don’t.”

Kara bit her lip, “I know, but maybe I just want to sleep with you. I love the cuddles.” She admitted shyly.

“Then you can sleep in here with us. We were kind of hoping that you would. We have one more thing we would like to show you.” Alex told her before leading them out the room. They walked down the hallway, to what seemed like a dining area. Alex unlocked the patio doors and Kara spied an outdoor spa on the deck, along with patio furniture and a grill. This house had it all, she would definitely want to come here more often, “This is beautiful. Can we get in the spa tonight?”

Alex smiled, “We definitely can. We need to bring everything in, so we can settle down and unwind.”

“I like the sound of that.” Maggie agreed.

They made their way outside to bring everything inside, between the three of them, it only took two trips. Kara and Maggie put the groceries up, while Alex put their bags in the back bedroom. Once the groceries were put up, they collapsed on the couch and simply relaxed. Maggie was in the middle this time, but Kara didn’t mind.

“I don’t think I want to go back to National City anytime soon,” Kara admitted her thoughts out loud.

Alex smiled, “You don’t have school on Monday or Tuesday, we can go back on Wednesday if you like. We have to run it by Lucy first.”

Kara sighed, “Of course we do.”

“Don’t be like that, you may be an adult, but you still live in her house. That means you still have to run things by her.” Maggie reminded Kara.

Kara snickered, “I know. I know. I’m just being a brat, pay no attention to me.”

Alex smirked, “We will always pay attention to you.” She sent a wink Kara’s way.

Kara blushed, “I hope not too much because I might like it too much.”

“Why don’t we get changed and get into the spa? It’s a nice warm day out, let’s spend it outside before we head to the festival.” Maggie suggested, in all honesty, she wanted to see Kara in her bathing suit.

“I like that idea. Kara, you go get changed first. I’m going to go get the area set up for us.” Alex delegated the tasks.

Kara got up and ran towards the back room to change her clothes. Meanwhile, Alex and Maggie went outside to set everything up, which they did. Until they started kissing and Maggie found herself with her back against the wall and Alex kissing her neck. Kara finished changing and made her way toward the deck and stopped in her tracks when she saw Maggie and Alex going at it on the patio. Her eyes traveled down Maggie’s body and saw that Alex’s hands had disappeared inside of her pants. Maggie’s hips were gyrating and her face was contorted in pleasure. Kara could feel herself getting aroused by the sight, and felt wetness pooling in her bikini bottoms. She felt bad for watching them, but she couldn’t help herself. Kara moved so she could not be seen as she watched in rapt attention as Alex removed her fingers from, Maggie’s pants and brought them up to her mouth. Kara watched as Alex licked the two fingers covered in Maggie’s essence before sucking them into her mouth. She finally decided to make her presence known by clearing her throat. The couple jumped apart like they had been caught with their hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

Maggie’s skin was flushed and Alex quickly removed the fingers from her mouth and wiped them on her pants leg. “Kara! How long have you been standing there?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “I just got here, to be honest. It didn’t mean to umm interrupt.” She hoped that she was not blushing.

Maggie cleared her throat, “We should have known better. Sorry.” She apologized.

Kara shrugged, “It’s no big deal. I’ve walked in on James and Lucy a couple of times.”

“Right, I’m going to go get changed, Kara you can go ahead and get in. I’ll be out in a minute to join you.” Maggie mentioned as she brushed past Kara, leaving her and Alex alone.

Alex looked embarrassed, “I’m sorry you saw that.”

Kara stepped further outside, “It’s really okay. You two are entitled to do that. Don’t change anything because I’m here. It was kind of hot if I’m, to be honest, but it’s not really corrupting me.” She put her towel on the patio table.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, “Still it wasn’t appropriate.”

Kara shook her head, “Seriously, Alex. It’s okay, we all need to get off sometimes. I was with you last night, so that provides an excellent twat block.” She stripped out of her shorts, hoping that her bathing suit was dark enough to hide the wet spot.

Alex averted her eyes as Kara changed out of her shorts, she finally looked when Kara was in the water. Maggie chose that moment to come out in her black bikini, Kara’s mouth went dry at the sight and she looked elsewhere, to keep herself from staring.

“I guess, it’s my turn to get changed. You two behave, I’ll be right back.” Alex told them before she left the patio.

Kara sat on the far right side of the spa pool, “I didn’t mean to interrupt the two of you. I am really sorry about that.” She found herself apologizing again.

Maggie shrugged, “It’s alright, it happens. We have to be aware next time, maybe you could make noise.”

The heat from the water was causing Kara’s cheeks to feel warm, “Like I told, Alex. You two are a couple, you get horny, you’re going to take care of your itch. I’m not as pure and innocent as people believe me to be. I’ve had sex before, with multiple people, walked in on Lucy and James. Hell, I even watched two friends have sex with each other, in front of me. So trust me when I say, I’m not one to be protected. Besides, it was kind of hot.” She smirked.

Maggie shook her head, “We under estimated you, Kara.”

“Underestimated Kara about what?” Alex asked as she entered the spa pool.

Kara bit her lip as she watched Alex get comfortable, trying not to look at how the bikini top, made her boobs look good. This could either end weirdly, or it could end spectacularly, but either way, Kara was fucked.

“Don’t be scared, Kara. We don’t bite.” Maggie told her.

Kara shook her head, “I’m not scared, and I know you won’t bite.” She replied. Cuddling with Alex and Maggie on the couch and in the bed was one thing, but sitting with them in the spa pool, was a little different. Her mind was telling her ‘no’ but her body was telling her ‘yes’ and looking at the two women in the pool with her, looking delectable was not helping the war inside of her.

“No pressure, really. We can just enjoy the water and bubbles until we decide what time we should leave for the festival.” Alex told her the last thing she wanted to do was make Kara feel that she was pushing her boundaries.

Kara smiled, “Thank you for respecting that.”

Maggie smiled, “Always.”

“Tell me about the festival. Is it held here every year?” Kara asked trying to change the subject.

Alex launched into the story and the details about the festival. It celebrates the Greek culture and there are different types of food, vendors where people can purchase goods, from jewelry, books, clothing and so forth. The more Kara listened the more excited she became, this would be a good time to take pictures and show them to James when she got back.

“That sounds like so much fun. I am definitely bringing my camera to take pictures. I think James would appreciate my photography skills.” Kara mentioned.

“Do you spend a lot of time with, James?” Maggie asked from Alex’s side.

Kara nodded, “Sometimes, when he has weekend assignments if I am not with Sara or with my friends. I am with him and he teaches me different ways to get the perfect shot. I take a few pictures too. One of them was published in CatCo magazine, but I told him not to credit me. I don’t think Cat would take kindly to me working with James.” She mentioned nonchalantly. Hanging out with James had its perks, plus he didn’t treat her like a child, and he taught her different things about the camera.

Alex smiled, “Sounds as if you are learning a lot from him. How did you get into painting?” She asked.

Kara thought about it for a moment, “I honestly don’t know. I’ve always been artistic, Clark noticed it and I’ve been painting ever since. It’s a way to express myself I guess, and it’s very calming. When I had sensory overload, I focused on art and it helped a lot. Come to find out, I have a talent for it.”

“You really do, Kara.” Maggie complimented her.

Kara found herself getting more comfortable around Alex and Maggie, their semi-nakedness aside. She slowly started making her way towards them until she was in the middle of them. Maggie and Alex kept their hands to themselves for the most part, which disappointed Kara, but she knew they were respecting her wishes. This was the intimacy that Maggie was talking about, without the physicality of it all.

“I’m going to get the wine glasses and a bottle of wine. I think we should toast to your birthday, Kara.” Alex announced suddenly as she got out of the pool.

Maggie and Kara exchanged looks before they started laughing, “That was random.” Maggie said as she continued laughing.

“Maybe being around me is not good for her mental health,” Kara suggested.

Maggie stopped laughing, “That’s not the case, Kara. She might still be embarrassed about you catching us.” She explained.

“I know; I was just joking. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens. You thought you could get a quickie in and went for it. It was hot.” Kara explained again.

Maggie smirked, “Did it turn you on, Kara?” She asked while ghosting her fingers lightly over Kara’s slightly chilled arm.

“I plead the 5th on that. Would it be so bad if I was?” She asked, trying to ignore the goose bumps that are forming with each pass of Maggie’s fingers.

Maggie shook her head, “Nope, it’s not a bad thing. If you didn’t get turned on, then that is okay too.”

Alex came back outside with three wine glasses, and a bottle of merlot, “I hope red is okay with you two.” She put the glasses and the wine down on the little tray area of the pool.

“Red is fine. I can only have one glass of the red though, it gives me a little buzz and a slight hangover.” Kara admitted bashfully.

Alex smiled and poured the wine, “One glass for you.” She handed a glass to Maggie, then to Kara, and she finally poured a glass for herself.

“To Kara’s eighteenth birthday. I hope you enjoy this one and much more to come.” Maggie started the toast.

“Cheers!” They all said as they toasted their glasses together.

Kara took a sip of her wine and placed it down on the place holder that was built on the inside of the pool. She returned to her position closest to Maggie, music started playing softly in the background.

“I thought we needed to have a moment to relax. I was thinking that maybe after the festival, we could come back and have a small bonfire on the beach. Have some s’mores and enjoy playing in the waves.” Alex suggested as she continued sipping her wine, “How does that sound to you, Kara?”

Kara’s eyes lit up, “I’ve always wanted to do that. I am so ready for that kind of fun. Won’t others be annoyed by it?”  She asked.

Alex shook her head, “Nope, we have a private beach, so no one else will be there except for us.”

“That’s one thing I love about coming here, we have neighbors, but we also have our privacy too. We used to come up here all the time with Lucy when school became too much.” Maggie explained.

Realization dawned on Kara, “That would explain why she wouldn’t be available to hang out with me. She was with you two.” She picked her wine glass up and took another long sip.

“Guilty as charged, but in our defense, we did not know of you until later on. We’ve known who you were because she always talked about you, but we did not know that she would blow off your plans to be with us.” Alex decided to be honest with, Kara.

Kara shrugged, “It’s water under the bridge. We’re here now, so it was all worth it.” She finished off her glass of wine.

The mix of the warm water and the bubbles started making her feel a little more relaxed than she was before. She was Kryptonian and she should not be affected the way that is, but it was a nice feeling.

“It really is. The first night that I met you, I was instantly charmed by you. You were so charming, and there was something about you, that made me want to get to know you more. Alex and I had discussed this in great detail.” Maggie started talking, “The night you were cuddled up on us on the couch, was a really nice moment for us.”

Alex cleared her throat, “It really was. Lucy had mentioned that you do that when you are comfortable with someone. What made you become comfortable with us?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “Well, I had a slight crush on you when I met you at Lucy’s party.”

“Slight?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara rolled her eyes good naturedly, “Okay, I had a huge crush on you. You put me at ease and I was comfortable with you. Maggie was the wild card in the situation, but she made me feel comfortable. I don’t know what it was, but it worked out in the end.”

“It really did.” Alex agreed this time.

Kara felt herself feeling a little more relaxed, if anyone was to tell her two years ago, that she would be spending her eighteenth birthday this way, then she would have laughed in their faces. But here in this moment, she wouldn’t laugh, she would be thanking whatever deity is up there right now. She watched as Maggie and Alex splashed each other with water, and how Maggie squealed when Alex pulled her under the water. Kara couldn’t help but laugh when Maggie came up for air, she looked like a drowned rat. She shouldn’t have done that because she had two sets of eyes trained on her.

She backed up and tried to move away to the other side, but she wasn’t quick enough and she found herself being pulled underneath the water. Kara came back up only to find herself trapped between Alex and Maggie. Alex had her from behind and Maggie in the front, it was an awkward sandwich, but it worked.

Kara’s heart sped up at the close proximity and how their wet bodies pressed against hers, “Tag teaming me now?” She asked.

Alex laughed, “Of course we are. We shouldn’t be the only ones having fun.”

Maggie gave a beautiful smile, “You are in for a good time this weekend, and we are going to make it happen. We want it to be a weekend that you will not forget.”

Kara returned her smile and tried to get her breathing under control, “That would definitely be a good thing.” Her eyes traveled from Maggie’s eyes to her lips, back to her eyes again. Kara watched as a lone water droplet, made its way down her neck, slowly down her chest and right between the valley of her breast. She licked her suddenly dry lips, in her mind, she wanted to trace that water droplet with her tongue.

“I know you want to kiss her, Kara. She wants to kiss you again, so kiss the girl.” Alex whispered in her ear.

Maggie pressed her body closer to Kara and moved her head slightly. Kara, not one to be passive aggressive, met her the rest of the way until their lips met. The kiss was languid and full of promise. Kara felt Maggie trace her bottom lip with her tongue asking for entrance. Kara parted her lips ever so slightly, to allow Maggie’s tongue entrance. Kara deepened the kiss, as she felt Alex’s soft kisses on her neck. She moaned into the kiss, her hands tried to bring Maggie as close as she could. She sucked lightly on Maggie’s tongue, Kara could feel Alex’s hands all over her body, in the best way possible. If she wasn’t hot before, she sure as hell was hot now, and it didn’t have anything to do with the water. Finally, the kiss ended, their foreheads slightly touching, breathing ragged.

“I did not mean for that to happen,” Maggie whispered softly.

Kara bit her lip, “We both wanted it.”

“Now, kiss Alex,” Maggie whispered hotly in Kara’s ear.

Kara turned around and sent an innocent smile Alex’s way before she wasted no time pressing her lips against Alex’s. Their kissing styles were different, Kara noticed, Maggie’s was more tender and sensual. Alex’s were hot, heavy and Kara was pretty sure that Alex kisses the way that she fucks. Hard, fast, but wouldn’t leave you waiting for more. The contrast was so great, but it’s one thing that Kara loved. She could have the best of both worlds, and it would be very satisfying.

Alex bit down slightly on Kara’s lip causing her to moan again. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck, their tongues battled for dominance, but it was a game that Alex quickly won. Kara could feel Maggie’s body pressing up against her from behind, and her hands moving up and caressing her under boob. Kara broke the kiss quickly; she was going into territory that she didn’t want to go into just yet.

“Sorry, I’m not ready to go there just yet.” Kara apologized.

Alex shook her head, “Don’t ever apologize for stopping anything. If you are uncomfortable with something, we will not push you into anything you’re not ready for.” She touched Kara’s hair tenderly.

“I meant it before, Kara. You set the pace, we will follow your lead.” Maggie reassured her.

Kara sighed in relief, “I appreciate that. I don’t want you both to feel that I am leading you on. That’s not the case at all.” She admitted.

“We don’t think you are. This is a huge decision for you, it’s not like you’re with one person, you would be in a relationship with two people. It can be overwhelming, especially if you’re not used to it.” Alex explained to her.

Maggie hugged Kara from behind, “We’ll wait for you, Kara.”

“I know and I appreciate that. I like what we’re building and I want to be comfortable with the both of you, before taking that step. I’m not saying that I am not uncomfortable with you, I meant in the whole sexual aspect of it.” She rushed out her explanation.

Alex and Maggie chuckled, “We know what you meant, Kara. When you are ready, we will cross that line.”

Kara laughed softly, “That doesn’t mean, that I wouldn’t be opposed to watching you two. It was definitely hot.” She smirked.

Maggie gasped, “You little perv you!” She started laughing.

“Who needs to watch porn, when you have it directly in front of you.” Kara teased.

A full blown water fight broke out, leaving the three occupants wet and the deck covered in water. Laughter permeated the air as the three women enjoyed their time in the water. A few kisses and water fights later, they exited the pool to prepare for their evening at the festival. The weekend was shaping up to be one of the best ones ever for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to leave it there. We will see them at the festival and the bonfire, the weekend plays an important part in their development. Stay tuned for that...


	13. Quisiera Ser (I Would Like To Be)...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, and Maggie enjoy their day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias to everyone who has left comments, subscribed, left kudos, and book marked this little story of mine. This is such a rare coupling, and there need to be more stories about the three of them (as well as Maggie/Kara). I may have a story in the works featuring Maggie/Kara flying solo. We'll have to see.
> 
> This chapter was done for about a week, but like the last chapter, I had to break it up because it became entirely too long. Also, it's pushing a number of chapters this story was going to have originally. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, we are getting into the beginning phases of their dynamic.
> 
> Last but not least, the updates may not be as quick as they had been before, school started back up for me (university) and school work takes precedence over fan fic, but I will try to make sure that you are not waiting too long.
> 
> Enough of my rambling and on to the story...

 

After brief showers and complete clothes change later, Alex, Kara, and Maggie found themselves in the car again, heading towards the beach front. They parked in the designated parking area and got out of the car. Maggie made sure that the door was locked and that she had her badge and weapon concealed. Alex had done the same thing, even though they were off duty, they still wanted to be prepared. Kara chalked it up to them being officers of the law. There were a lot of people, and the smell of food really got to Kara, but she wanted to wait to see everything first before eating. They walked through the crowds, holding hands at times, but allowing Kara to take pictures along the way. Maggie was more than a little happy to be spending time with her two favorite women. The time they spent in the pool together was very nice, and she wanted more of it, in the future. When Maggie first met, Kara she found herself inexplicably drawn to her, she didn’t understand it but it was something about her that drew her in. The night on the couch, sealed her fate, and then their time together made something bloom inside of her. She found herself wanting to connect more with, Kara.

The connection had been building and Maggie knew that it was only going to grow stronger, she was okay with that. She wanted to have the same connection that she has with Alex to form with Kara, and if today was any indication, then it was definitely on its way.

“What’s the weather like where you are?” Alex asked, bringing Maggie out of her thoughts.

Maggie laughed, “It’s very warm and sunny. I wouldn’t mind going back, but I would miss this moment.” She replied.

Alex kissed the side of Maggie’s head, “I don’t want you to miss the moment either. Kara looks so happy. I am glad we decided to come here for the weekend. How did you feel about Kara walking in on us this afternoon? I wanted to ask you but we were caught up in other things.”

Maggie laughed, “It was shocking at first, but then I got over it. Kara wasn’t as affected as we were. From what she’s told me, she is used to it. Plus, Kara may have mentioned that she was turned on by it all. You draw your own conclusion.”

Alex stopped walking, “You mean to tell me that, Kara likes to watch?”

Maggie nodded, “Yep, she all but admitted it to me in the pool. She’s not as innocent as we think she is.”

Alex started walking again, “I knew she wasn’t. She gave herself away when she mentioned that she watched porn by herself and with Sara.”

Kara walked over to them, “Say cheese!” She told the couple as she took their picture, “Perfect.”

“Did you get any good shots?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “I sure did. I can’t wait to see what they look like and to show James. I’m hungry, can we get something to eat now?” She asked.

“Let’s feed our resident Kryptonian. I’m surprised you weren’t hungry before then.” Alex joked.

Kara laughed nervously, “I was enjoying taking my pictures. The gyro tent over there looks delicious.”

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers, “I’m in the mood for a gyro, let’s go get one.”

After they had their gyros and their drinks, they made their way towards the stage where dancers were preparing to dance. Kara, of course, used this time to take pictures of the dancers in their costumes, and the people waiting to see them. Alex and Maggie were more than content to watch Kara ‘work’. They couldn’t wait to see the pictures when Kara decides to reveal them. The sun was setting and the trio decided to call it an evening. The car ride back was quiet save for the music playing softly in the background. It didn’t take long for them to reach the house, they went inside and gathered the stuff they needed to make the s’mores. Kara grabbed a huge beach blanket, and they walked from the house to the private beach. The sunset on the horizon was beautiful, Kara put the blanket down and took her camera out to capture the moment. The waves were lapping loudly against the shore, and the laughter from Maggie and Alex caught Kara’s attention. The couple looked so carefree, their faces had huge smiles, and Maggie’s dimples were on full parade. If Kara didn’t think they looked beautiful before, they sure as hell look beautiful now. She took a few more pictures before putting her camera down and making her way over to the couple.

“Are you finished getting all you’re your pictures?” Maggie asked.

Kara sat down in the sand, “I did. I can’t wait to see what they look like. I even got some pictures of you two together, but those are for our eyes only.” She answered.

Alex smiled, “I like that. We need some pictures of ourselves, that are not selfies.” She acknowledged the conversation, “And Alex says, ‘let there be light!’” Alex dropped the match on the bundle of sticks, and a huge flame erupted.

“That’s my baby.” Maggie cheered.

Alex bowed, “Thank you, thank you. I’ll be here all weekend.”

Kara threw a marshmallow at Alex, “You are such a goofball!”

Alex dodged the offending food, “I’m your goofball.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Debatable.” She shot back.

Maggie popped a marshmallow in her mouth, “That’s okay, Alex. You can be my goofball.”

Kara threw a marshmallow at Maggie who threw one back at her until an all-out marshmallow war broke out. Maggie got up and ran towards the water, with Alex and Kara on her heels. Maggie stopped when she felt her feet touch the water, “Don’t come any further.” She called out.

Alex and Kara shared a mischievous look and ran towards Maggie, pushing her into the water. Her scream reverberated on the beach and both Kara and Alex were doubled over in laughter.

Maggie got up, “You think this is funny?” She asked approaching the duo.

Alex and Kara started running along the beach trying to escape Maggie. Kara could have used her super speed, but it wouldn’t have been a fair fight. Maggie caught up with them and pushed them both into the water, getting them soak and wet.

Maggie started laughing and ran into the water after them, they began fighting and playing in the waves. Maggie was happy that the beach was private, and that no one was around because they would have probably called the police on them. After a few minutes of playing, they made their way out of the water and towards the fire. They fell in a heap on the beach blanket, luckily it was big enough to fit the three of them, or they were going to be shaking the sand out of their clothes and other parts of their bodies.

“You two are such children.” Kara mock scolded.

Alex laughed, “You’re talking. You were the one who splashing us uncontrollably.”

Kara shook her head, “But you were the one who tried to hold us under the water, so.”

Maggie shook her head, “If we’re done one upping each other, let’s make s’mores. I worked up quite an appetite.” She started pulling out the graham crackers and the chocolate.

Kara grabbed a couple of skewers and put marshmallows on them, and held them over the fire. Once the marshmallows were gooey they were placed on the sandwiches and squeezed together. She handed a sandwich to both Alex and Maggie, before making one for herself. Kara took a bite into the sandwich and moaned at how good the chocolate and marshmallow tasted together.

“Enjoying yourself over there, Kara?” Maggie asked, a little enchanted by Kara’s moan of appreciation.

Kara’s eyes widened, “Sorry, it’s so good. I’ve never had a s’more before now.” She knew she was probably blushing.

Alex smirked, “It’s okay, you were admiring your appreciation. I wonder what else could make you moan like that.”

Kara shrugged, “That’s almost as if you’re asking how many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie roll pop? My answer is you will never know.” She popped the rest of the sandwich in her mouth. “Mmm, tastes good.”

Maggie nearly choked on her sandwich, “That was good, Kara.”

“Don’t choke,” Alex told her.

Kara shook her head, “There is a joke in there, but I am going to leave it alone.” She made a couple of more sandwiches.

Maggie poured the wine into the glasses and handed a glass to Alex and Kara. She knew that giving Kara more wine was going against, Lucy but as long as Kara was with them it should be okay.

Kara took the glass, “So, are you going to give me wine the entire weekend?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “No, for tonight you can have wine, but tomorrow we will keep it to the sparkling cider, water or soda. I don’t want Lucy to think that we plowed you with alcohol all weekend.”

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. It’s not like I would tell or you will tell.” Kara shrugged as if it was no big deal.

“I know that rule is meant innocently, but we have to be responsible this weekend. You can have wine, but you will have to have other things too. We are to have fun this weekend, but within reason.” Alex explained.

Kara pouted, “Spoil my fun.”

“We can still have fun, but that doesn’t mean we have to tell Lucy what kind of fun we had,” Maggie added on.

Kara bit her lip in contemplation, “I think that is okay.”

The sun had completely set and the sky was filled with a million stars, the moon was overhead casting a soft glow on the ocean. The smell of salt water permeated the air, creating a sense of calm and peacefulness. Kara lay back on the blanket and looked at the stars, sighing softly, wondering if she had a telescope if she could see Krypton. She felt Maggie and Alex lay down next to her and she pointed at the constellations.

“That is Cassiopeia. She was married to King Cepheus and the mother of Andromeda. She bragged that she and her daughter were very beautiful. Poseidon did not like this and waged a war against Aetheopia. To appease Poseidon, King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia came to the decision to sacrifice their daughter, Andromeda. Andromeda was tied to a rock, to become the sacrifice to Cetus, but she was saved by Perseus. They married and Poseidon was not happy that Cassiopeia was not punished, so he tied her to her throne in the heavens, so that she would resolve half of the time upside down. That is how Cassiopeia got her name.” Kara explained. She learned a lot about constellations when she was younger.

Alex was impressed, “Did you study the stars a lot when you were younger?”

Kara laughed nervously, “Yeah, Clark and I used to star gaze sometimes and he would tell me stories about the different constellations. When I got older, I started learning about them on my own. In Metropolis, you could see the sky, just as beautifully as you see it now.”

Maggie lay her head on Kara’s shoulder and pointed over to the east, “What constellation is that?”

Kara looked at it, “That is The Big Dipper and if you look a little further, you will see the Little Dipper. The Big Dipper is the most visible part of Ursa Major.” She went on to explain the rest of the stars.

Alex was mesmerized by Kara’s expansive knowledge of the stars. Then again, she came from the stars, so it really wasn’t that hard. She could hear the excitement in Kara’s voice as she shared the information with her. Alex knew some of this because her father would tell her stories of the stars. Listening to Kara talk about them was so much better, she could get used to this.

The fire started dying down and the air became chilly. The trio decided to clean up their impromptu picnic. It didn’t take long for them to clean up and head into the house, it was still a little early, so it was decided that they take a shower, get in the bed and watch Netflix for a little bit. Kara was the first one to take a shower, leaving Maggie and Alex to get the popcorn and drinks together. When Kara stepped out, Maggie went in and started the shower. She needed to wash the salt and dirt off of her and out of her hair. She was really enjoying the night with Alex and Kara. It was good to get away from everything in National City, she hoped that the extended vacation wouldn’t lead to complete and total chaos at the precinct. When Maggie felt that she was clean, she stepped out and dried herself off, before putting her clothes on. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Alex who had already showered, and Kara sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace. They were talking in hushed tones and Kara’s laugh could be heard throughout the room.

“What’s so funny you two?” Maggie asked as she took her position on the floor.

Kara pointed to her camera, “I’m showing Alex a few shots that I took today at the festival.”

Maggie looked over Kara’s shoulder to get a view of the different shots that Kara took. They turned out beautifully and Maggie couldn’t wait to see what they looked like out of the camera.

“Those are really good, Kara. You have a good eye.” Alex complimented the young woman.

Kara blushed, “I try.”

“No, Kara. Alex is right these are great shots. Are you going to put them in a book?” Maggie asked playing with a few strands of Kara’s rapidly drying hair.

“I was thinking about it. I want to start building a portfolio of my pictures, just in case people ask to see them.” Kara put her camera back in the bag, “There are a few shots that I want to keep for myself though.”

Maggie was curious, “What shots are those?”

Kara shrugged, “I’ll never tell.”

Alex pushed Kara lightly, “I bet if you give Kara food, she will tell you.”

Kara shook her head, “Nope, some things are better left kept to one’s self.”

“If you say so.” Maggie twisted a few strands of Kara’s hair around her finger and gave it a gentle pull.

Kara smacked Maggie’s hand away, “Be gentle with my hair.”

Maggie stuck out her tongue, “I can’t help myself. It’s so soft and so silky.”

Alex shook her head, “I’m ready to get in the bed and cuddle. How about you two?” She asked as she got off the floor.

“I want to get in the bed too. Who is going to be in the middle?” Kara asked as she got up and held out her hand for Maggie.

Alex licked her lips, “You are in the middle.”

Kara frowned, “Why am I always in the middle? Maggie is shorter than the both of us, she should be in the middle.”

“I should be in the middle, you two are taller and can protect me from things that go bump in the night,” Maggie replied as she climbed into the middle of the bed.

Kara climbed on the bed and lay down beside her on her left, while Alex turned out the light and got in the bed on Maggie’s right. Once they were situated, they decided to find something worth watching on Netflix. They agreed to watch Elena Undone and follow it up with Below Her Mouth.

The movie started and Kara made commentary throughout the movie, making Alex and Maggie laugh. They joined in with her and the story became more appealing, as the movie went on.

“She was married and fell in love. I get wanting to keep the family together, but why be unhappy if you don’t have to be?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked at Kara, “She was scared to lose everything she holds dear, so she clung to the heteronormative part of her life. Eventually, she let it go, and then there they are.” She explained.

“You can’t help who you fall in love with. Eventually, you have to listen to your heart, which Elena did.” Alex finished, trying not to think about Lucy.

The movie was over and they switched to Below Her Mouth, a movie from some kind of movie festival. The movie started out with an immediate sex scene, Kara was mildly intrigued, but she could tell it was fake as hell. Maggie reached over and pulled Kara closer to her, she felt her pulling away. The last thing she wanted was for Kara to start pulling away. “Kara, are you okay?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She answered. Kara saw the worried expression on both Maggie’s and Alex’s faces. She wasn’t trying to pull away; she was trying to keep herself cool. She thought back to Maggie and Alex on the patio and it was having an effect on her.

Alex didn’t look convinced, “Don’t say that you’re fine if you’re not. There has to be honesty, Kara. If something is bothering you, then we need to know, so we can fix it.” She wanted Kara to understand that shutting down, is not an option.

“It’s embarrassing,” Kara mumbled under her breath.

Maggie sat up, “What’s embarrassing, Kara? You can tell us.”

Kara shook her head, “No, I can’t. Not right now, maybe later. Let’s finish watching the movie.”

Maggie let it go and she gave Alex a look telling her the same thing, Kara would tell them when she was ready. The movie finished and all three occupants of the bed were peacefully sleeping.

Maggie woke up and saw that the side Kara was sleeping on was empty. She sat up and alerted Alex of Kara not being in the bed. Alex turned on the lamp and they both climbed out of the bed. They checked the entire house, but there was no sign of Kara. They checked the patio and found no traces of Kara there either. Maggie spied that the gate was open that lead out to the beach area.

“She might be on the beach,” Maggie suggested.

Alex and Maggie went outside despite the early morning chill and followed the footprints. They found Kara sitting near the private pier, feet in the water.

“Kara?” Alex called.

Kara turned her head, “Oh, hey. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” She answered.

They slowly approached, “It’s 1:30 in the morning, what are you doing out here?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “I couldn’t sleep and decided to come out here. I didn’t want to disturb you two.” She continued staring at the water.

Maggie knew something was off due to the abrupt change in Kara’s behavior. She sat down beside her as Alex sat down on the other side.

“Does this have anything to do with the way you were feeling earlier?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “Yes and no.” The answer was soft.

Alex reached out to touch Kara but decided against it, “Talk to us, Kara. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

There was a moment of silence before Kara decided to speak up, “I…nothing.” She trailed off.

Maggie had a thought, “Did something happen while we were watching the movies?” She was a detective it was time to put her skills to good use, and detect.

It was dark but Kara could feel the blush creeping into her cheeks, “Define something? Something could be anything.” She asked for clarification.

“Don’t answer a question with a question, Kara. Did you get turned on by watching the movie? Yes, or no.” Maggie decided to rip the Band-Aid off.

Kara buried her head in her arms, “Yes, I got turned on, okay.” Came the muffled response.

Alex raised her eyebrows, “What was that? We couldn’t hear you, Kara?”

Kara lifted her head up, “Yes, okay. I got turned on, but it wasn’t because of the movie.” She finally admitted.

Realization dawned on Alex, “This was from earlier when we were in the pool?” She asked wanting to make sure that she understood.

“Yes,” Kara answered in one word. She was feeling incredibly embarrassed at the moment.

Maggie put a comforting arm around Kara, “You could have told us, Kara. We wouldn’t have made fun of you. We would discuss what we could do to help you feel better, or get an understanding.”

Alex put her hand on Kara’s knee, “Talk to us, Kara. We both know how confusing this is for you, and that is okay. We are here to show you the way, but you can’t shut us out. The days of you pushing down how you feel is over.” She told Kara in a no nonsense kind of way.

Kara knew she was overreacting, but she was the one who said that she was not ready to get physical with the both of them, at this moment in time. They were free to have sex among themselves, but she would have to be a celibate monkey until she was ready, it sucked so bad.

“I’ll try to be more open with the two of you. This is a learning process for me and I may mess up a few times.” Kara defended herself.

Maggie leaned her head against Kara’s, “And that is okay too. It’s a slippery slope, but you will be a master in no time. As much as I love late night talks on the beach, I would love to go back inside and continue this conversation there. What do you say?” She asked.

“I second that idea. Wet sand does not feel good on shorts.” Alex chimed in.

Kara fiddled with her sleeve, “Okay, but no funny business.”

“Cross my heart.” Both Alex and Maggie crossed their hearts.

Kara got up and offered both her hands to Alex and Maggie, to pull them up all at once. She was thankful for super strength, if she didn’t have it, then they would have all been on the ground. The trio made their way back to the house making sure to rinse themselves off in the outside shower, before heading into the house. Kara was chilled to the bone, but she was feeling a little better than what she was feeling before. She was thankful that she brought along a lot of clothes for the weekend.

“Change your clothes, and put them in the washing machine. We can do laundry tomorrow, that way you don’t have to go through your whole entire suitcase of clothes.” Alex had told Kara.

Kara went into the bathroom and took off her wet clothes. The arousal was still there but it wasn’t as bad as it was before. She needed, no wanted to get off so bad, but she didn’t know how. Once she was changed and exited the bathroom she held up her wet clothes, “Where is the laundry room?”

Alex pointed to the double doors across from the bedroom, “In those double doors over there.” Kara left the room and went across the hall to the double doors, she opened them up to see the washer with the lid already up. Kara threw her clothes in there and put the lid down. She closed the door and headed back to the bedroom.

“Come get in the bed with us.” Alex patted the space between them.

Kara walked over to the bed and climbed in, crawling until she reached the middle. She plopped down on her back looking at the ceiling.

“Maggie and I were talking while you were changing your clothes. We came up with a solution for your issue, and we wanted to run it by you.” Alex started out the conversation.

This peaked Kara’s curiosity, “What solution is that?”

“Well, since you are not ready to go there with us…we wanted to see if you would be comfortable, getting off with us,” Maggie suggested it was an easy way for Kara to relieve herself of her arousal without them touching her.

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “You mean, watching you two have sex, so I can get myself off?” She had to ask for clarification purposes. The idea was insane, but it was very helpful as well. Who wouldn’t want to watch Alex and Maggie fuck? This would be her actual dream coming to life.

“Something like that. Only if you are comfortable enough with it.” Alex added the last part as a way to make Kara feel comfortable.

Maggie smirked, “You did mention in the pool how you wouldn’t mind watching us. This way we can kill two birds with one stone. Again, this depends on your comfort level and if you are okay with this.”

A sly grin spread across Kara’s face, “I’m okay with it, but just so I have an understanding, you two will be touching each other and I will be touching myself?”

Alex nodded, “Unless, you give us explicit permission to touch you.”

Maggie waited with a baited breath, it took her and Alex a few minutes to come up with this solution. She did not want Kara to be in a state of uncomfortable arousal the whole weekend. Plus, it will give Kara what she desires, and gives them a chance to have sex, without it being a quickie. She was hesitant at first but Alex gave her the encouragement that she needed, even though she was off duty and Kara was legal, she still had her morals.

“Are we doing this now?” Kara asked.

Alex shook her head, “No, it’ll happen at the right time. Now, is for no thinking, only cuddling and getting some sleep.”

Kara got situated between the two women, “I forgot to call Lucy.” She remembered.

Maggie chuckled and moved closer to Kara, “You can text her tomorrow. I’m sure she knows that you are alright. You’re with us, she knows that we will not let anything happen to you.”

“M’kay,” Kara mumbled as sleep began to claim her.

Alex and Maggie exchanged loving looks and reached for each other’s hands, as they listened to Kara’s breathing even out. This lets them know that Kara was asleep, and they were lulled into sleep by Kara’s breathing. Even with Kara between them, they still manage to find each other, even in their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that escalated quickly. They are so sweet...enjoy it while it lasts, because the angst is coming in spades in a few chapters. Got to love a little bit of Greek Mythology. We are headed into uncharted territory, what's gonna happen next?
> 
> Let me know what you think, as always! Gracias for reading :)


	14. Tocame (Touch me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, and Maggie spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias to everyone who has commented, left kudos, subscribed and bookmarked this story! I get happy when I receive notifications in my email. You love my story, you really love my story. I had a little bit of down time, so I decided to give you a chapter.
> 
> This chapter ended up going into a different direction, one that I did not want to go into, but Kara/Alex/Maggie decided to take control and write this chapter themselves. I tried to stop them, but they couldn't be stopped. I hope you enjoy the chapter because it will be a while before we see this happening again. We are going to be entering the realm of angst *evil laugh*
> 
> Enjoy the chapter....

The sun shining through the window is what woke Kara up first, her body was humming with pent up energy, that she has yet to expel. Another thing that woke her up was the soft touches, that she felt along her stomach. She cracked an eye open and saw that both Alex and Maggie were still sleeping, and whoever it was doing it unconsciously. The soft touch on her skin made her feel good but at the same time caused her arousal from the night before, return tenfold. She willed her body to relax and try to ignore it, but it was very, very difficult. Then there was the fact that she had to go to the bathroom and she did not want to wake up the sleeping beauties beside her.

“It’s too early, Kara. Go back to sleep.” Maggie mumbled sleepily.

Kara bit her lip, “I have to go to the bathroom, if I don’t I will end up peeing on myself.  I don’t know what your kinks are, but if golden showers are one, please let me know now.”

Maggie and Alex both got up and let Kara go, “Definitely not into that.” Alex mentioned drowsily.

Kara smirked, “I knew you would see it my way.” She replied as she crawled out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Kara sighed heavily once she was behind the closed door, she leaned against it, and took a few calming breaths. This did not appease the energy or the arousal within her. She went about her business and exited the bathroom, to see only Maggie in the bed.

“Where is Alex?” Kara asked as she approached the bed.

Maggie gave Kara the once over, admiring her beauty in the morning light. She would never get tired of seeing Kara in the morning, “She went to the bathroom. It’s still early, come back to bed.” She patted the bed beside her.

Kara crawled into the bed, “Sorry, the sun gives me a lot of energy and the energy is what wakes me up in the morning. That or the alarm clock, since there isn’t one, it is the sun.” She lay down next to Maggie.

Maggie started playing in Kara’s hair, “What happens with the energy if you don’t use it?”

“Kara becomes hopped up on energy and it will take her a while to come down from it. She is in a constant state of euphoria, and she is easily excitable.” Alex answered as she entered the bedroom.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “And you know this how Agent Danvers?” She asked with a challenging smirk.

Alex climbed on the bed until her body was half over Kara’s and looked down at her, “I’ve done a lot of research, my dear. Plus, my parents were bioengineers as well, they studied a lot of Kryptonian physiology and biology.”

Kara didn’t know if she wanted to be impressed or a little weirded out at Alex’s admission, but the proximity of Alex and Maggie, made her go with the first one, “You’ve spent a lot of time studying me. Tell me, Agent Danvers how do you suggest we deal with my energy?”

Alex sat on her knees, “I honestly have no clue, we could take you out on the beach and run around, go out and explore the town, the possibilities are endless. Maybe we can go to this little diner in town that has the best French toast and waffles to die for.”

Kara nearly drooled at the sound of food, “I definitely like that idea a lot. You can never go wrong with breakfast, it’s the most important meal of the day.” Unfortunately, breakfast was not on the list of things she wanted to do right now.

Maggie continued playing with Kara’s hair, “I think first, we need to finish last night’s discussion. I don’t think it is one that we need to have in public.” She suggested, there was a lot left unsaid last night, and she wanted to make sure there were no lingering feelings from the night before.

Kara looked over at Maggie, “We really don’t have to continue the conversation. I’m okay, honestly.” She was lying but she didn’t want Alex and Maggie to know that.

“You’re lying, Kara. Your body language gives you away.” Alex responded. She’s been studying Kara long enough to know when she is happy, sad, disappointed, and when she was lying. And right now, Kara was so lying.

Maggie tapped Kara on the shoulder, “What did we tell you about lying?” She asked.

Kara smiled, “Don’t lie.”

Alex tried to look stern, “What happens to bad girls who lie?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, they get punished?” She answered nonchalantly.

“They do. I know you’re hungry, so we are going to get dressed and go have breakfast and see where the day takes us.” Maggie commanded.

Both Kara and Alex shared a smile, “Yes, ma’am.” They said simultaneously.

“But before we do that, how about a little morning kiss to get the day started?” Alex requested.

Kara watched as Alex and Maggie kissed, normally she would feel a little weird for watching them, but somehow she didn’t this time. Once they finished Alex looked at Kara waiting for her consent. Kara sat up and kissed Alex tenderly before moving away, she then kissed Maggie the same way, before blushing.

“Did I ever tell you how soft your lips are?” Maggie asked Kara.

Kara shook her head, “Nope, but it does wonders for my ego to hear it.” Her stomach started growling.

“Looks like someone is hungry. We better feed her before she turns into a diva.” Alex joked.

Kara threw a pillow at Alex and hit her directly in the face, “Hey!” She cried out before they fell into a fit of giggles.

“Serves you right. Come one, let’s feed our girl before she wilts away.” Maggie got off the bed.

Kara sat up, “Your girl?”

Maggie’s smile faded, “If you want to be, that is.”

Kara saw Maggie’s crest fallen expression, her question was meant to be teasing, “If you haven’t noticed, I’ve been your girl for a long time. Both of you have not been paying attention.” She gave an impish grin.

Alex chuckled, “Not really, if I remember correctly, at one time you were Emily’s girl, then Sara’s girl. So, you weren’t always our girl.”

Kara shrugged, “On the contrary, even in those ‘relationships’ who was I always with, regardless of my relationship status?” When she didn’t receive and answer she got off the bed, “Exactly. I’m going to get ready for breakfast. You two should do the same too.” She went over to her bag and pulled out the clothes she was going to wear for the day, before disappearing into the bathroom. A shower later, Kara exited the bathroom to find the bed made up, but the room empty. She heard water running in the other bathroom and knew that Alex and Maggie must be taking a shower together. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard simultaneous screams of their names being screamed. Kara went to the kitchen to grab her something to drink and try to get her mind off of what is happening in the bathroom.

Kara thought how hot it would be to join both Alex and Maggie in the shower. She shook her head of those thoughts and went to the cabinet to pull out a glass, before heading to the refrigerator to get the orange juice. She poured herself a glass and put the carton back in the refrigerator. The sound of the water in the bathroom was gone and she could hear laughter in the bedroom. Kara took a sip of her juice, trying not to focus on what was going on in the bedroom. Her thoughts drifted to Lucy telling her that Diana wanted her to train with her, and go to Metropolis. She did not want to go to Metropolis, her home is in National City. Her school, friends, and family was here. She did not want to leave them behind; it wouldn’t be fair to her or to anyone else. Kara may have been told that she has the heart of a hero, but that does not mean that she wants to become one. Then there is the Alex and Maggie of it all, if they decide to become exclusive, then it would probably hurt their relationship. Kara would be gone leaving the two of them behind.

“Earth to Kara. Where are you at?” Maggie’s voice broke through Kara’s thoughts.

Kara finished her juice, “I’m here.”

Alex shook her head, “No you were not. We called your name a couple of times. Deep thoughts?” She asked concerned.

Kara shook her head, “Deep and meaningful. Don’t you two look all cute and coupley.” She joked at how exactly alike the two women were dressed. Both women had on black skinny jeans, a purple shirt, with black boots.

Maggie laughed, “You’re one to talk with your black cargo capri pants and blue shirt.” She pointed at Kara’s outfit.

Kara looked at herself, “Purely coincidental. I’m hungry can we have breakfast now?”

Alex put her arm through Kara’s while Maggie put her glass in the dishwasher, “We can feed you now.”

The trio left the house and piled into the car. It was a warm day, the sun was shining, the sky was so blue, without a few small clouds peppering the view. Kara put on her sunglasses and got in the car. Since the weather was warm, they decided to drive with the windows down, to get fresh air. The drive to the diner was not long and the parking was even better. They were able to get a great car park in the front of the diner. Kara hopped out of the car and followed behind Alex and Maggie. They entered the diner and Kara immediately thought of the Norman Rockwell painting she saw, of a small 50’s diner, which would have matched this one.

“Hi, welcome to Topps Diner. How many people are in your party today?” The hostess asked.

“Hi, there are three of us, could we get a booth please?” Alex asked.

The hostess smiled, “Yes you may. Follow me please.”

Alex, Maggie, and Kara followed behind the hostess as they were led through the diner to a quite booth in the back. She placed the menus on the table as the trio sat down Maggie and Alex sat on one side, while Kara sat on the other. They would have sat together, but the booth was only but so big.

“Your waiter will be over in a few minutes to take your order.” The hostess told them before walking away.

Kara opened the menu and her eyes nearly popped out of her head at everything on the menu. Not only did they have breakfast, but they had brunch, lunch and dinner as well. She scanned the menu and settled on the red velvet pancakes. She watched discreetly over her menu at Alex and Maggie, they were still trying to decide what they were going to eat. The waiter came over and introduced himself. Kara was thankful for that, sometimes it was exhausting watching Alex and Maggie together.

“I’m Oliver and I will be your server for the morning. Can I interest you ladies in something to drink to get you started?” He asked with a smile, staring at Kara.

Kara smiled in return, “I would like a glass of orange juice please.”

“And for you two ladies?” He asked Maggie and Alex while still looking at Kara.

Maggie cleared her throat, “We are over here, and I would like orange juice and my girlfriend over here would like apple juice. If you don’t mind?”

Oliver wrote it down on his notepad, “Do you ladies know what you want or do you need a little bit more time?” He asked looking at Kara again.

Kara blushed under his gaze, “I know what I want, the red velvet pancakes, with a side of bacon and the home fries.” She gave him a charming smile. Kara should at least have a little fun today.

Oliver wrote it down and looked at Maggie and Alex who clearly did not look pleased, “And for you two ladies.”

Alex looked at him with an all too fake smile, “I would like the strawberry French toast, home fries, and the turkey bacon please.”

Maggie was next, “I would like the blueberry pancakes, with home fries.”

Oliver wrote down Maggie’s order and then took the menus, “I’ll be back with your dinks in a few minutes. Please, let me know if you need anything else.” He looked at Kara.

Kara grinned, “We’ll let you know.” When Oliver was gone she looked at Alex and Maggie who did not look too pleased, “What?” She asked innocently.

“What? He was practically undressing you with his eyes and you let him.” Alex whispered knowing Kara could hear her.

Kara shrugged, “What’s the big deal? Nothing is ever going to become of it.”

Maggie sighed, “That’s not the point, Kara. He may get the wrong idea about your intentions, and think that you are being serious.”

Kara knew that Maggie was being honest with her words, but she wanted to have a little fun, “If he does, I’ll just tell him I’m not into that. No harm no foul.”

Alex frowned, “Seriously, Kara? Did you forget that you are with us?” She pointed between Maggie and herself.

“I didn’t forget. I’m sorry okay.” Kara apologized.

Maggie her hand on Kara’s as a reassuring gesture, “It’s okay, you’re learning. Flirting with other’s is not something you do, in a relationship. It could lead to tension and jealousy between us. If you feel you’re not getting something from us, then let us know and we will do what it takes to make you feel that we are.”

Kara bit her lip feeling bad for trying to make them jealous, “I’ll try to be more open with you two.”

Oliver came back with their drinks, but Maggie made no move to remove her hand from Kara’s. Oliver saw this and placed the drinks in front of the women, before walking away from the table. Maggie moved her hand, “I think he got the picture.” She smiled, her dimples showing.

Alex mock whispered, “If you think my possessive streak is bad, watch out for Maggie hers is a lot worse. One time, someone was flirting with me, she took me into the bathroom and I had a huge hickey on my neck.”

“I had to let that skank know that you were taken.” She smiled lovingly at Alex.

Kara giggled, “Lucky for me, I don’t bruise. Unless, there is Kryptonite involved or according to Clark, the red sun.” She took a drink of her juice.

Alex nodded, “Noted. Speaking of, when we get back to the house, I need to give you your second gift.”

Kara’s eyes lit up, “Another one? You two are going to spoil me.”

“Not really, eighteen is a big deal to people on earth. Wait until you turn 21, that is another big deal for people on earth. You will be the legal age to actually drink.” Alex told her.

“I drink already, so that is not really a big deal for me,” Kara replied.

Maggie laughed, “Kara is wise beyond her years.”

Oliver brought their food over, “Red velvet pancakes, a side of bacon and home fries for you.” He placed the plates in front of Kara with a flourish. “And for you, strawberry French toast with home fries.” Oliver placed the plates in front of Alex. “And for you, blueberry pancakes with home fries for you.” He placed the food in front of Maggie. “Do you need anything else?”

Kara shook her head, “Nope, everything looks good here. Thanks, Oliver.”

Oliver smiled, brown eyes sparkling, “My pleasure. Enjoy your meal.”

Kara cut into her pancakes and let out an indecent moan, “These are so good.” She mentioned with a mouth full of pancakes.

Alex licked her lips, “I swear your moans will be the death of me. Why must you make eating food sound so sexy?” She asked trying not to think about Kara’s moans.

“I don’t mean to. I have an appreciation for food, it’s so good.” Was Kara’s response.

Maggie shook her head, “Keep it up, Kara and we will end up taking you home, instead of exploring today.”

Kara bit her tongue and continued eating her pancakes. Breakfast conversation continued to flow, Kara telling stories about growing up in Metropolis, and Lois trying to keep Clark from going all Superman on people who tried to date her. Alex told stories from her childhood, and growing up in Midvale. While Maggie told a few stories from when she was younger, all in all, it was a good breakfast. It was over the bill was paid and the three women left the diner holding hands, Kara was in the middle of course. As soon as they stepped out of the diner the rain came pouring down. They ran to the car quickly and got in, “We were not supposed to get rain today.” Maggie mentioned grumpily.

Alex kissed her cheek, “Weather people are not always accurate.” There was a sound of thunder in the background.

Kara was happy that it was raining, her energy wanes when it is cloudy or rainy, “Look at it this way, we have an excuse to stay in, order food in, Netflix and chill.”

“That’s a good idea, plus your energy will not be as high, as it was this morning,” Alex added, she loved Kara’s energy, but sometimes it could be draining.

Maggie thought about it for a moment, “That is true, we need a day to just be lazy. I mean, we will be here until Tuesday, so no rush.”

The ride back to the house took a little longer than usual, the visibility was shit, with how the rain was falling. People drove like they were afraid of the rain and people were trying to leave the festival that was still going on. Luckily, the trio made it home safely and into the house. Sadly, they were soaked to the bone and probably looked like drowned rats. Kara decided to forgo her comfort clothes and chose to change into a pair of boy shorts, with a matching sports bra. The cold didn’t bother her anyways, because she has no sense of temperature. That is one of the things that she loved about being Kryptonian, she was never effected by the weather like humans were. Maggie and Alex were already situated in the bed with a huge bowl of popcorn, and a big bowl of nacho chips. Kara climbed in the bed and made herself comfortable between Alex and Maggie.

“I like cuddling with you, Kara. Not only are you warm, but we do not need a blanket when we are cold.” Alex told her.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Speak for yourself, she makes me feel like I’m in the Amazon.”

Kara pouted, “That’s because you are hot blooded, but you have to admit, I am an awesome cuddler.” She smiled sweetly.

“You are,” Maggie admitted begrudgingly.

Alex scoffed, “So we can binge watch a t.v show or we can watch a movie. Take your pick.”

Kara looked thoughtful, “Oh we can watch, The Golden Girls. I love watching them.”

Maggie looked at Kara with a mild curiosity, “The Golden Girls?”

Kara nodded yeah, “Lois and I used to watch them all the time, along with Buffy, Angel, and a few other shows.”

“You watched Buffy?” Alex asked.

Kara looked at Alex as if she had grown two heads, “Yeah, who has not seen Buffy? She kicks ass and then when Faith came on the scene, it was like Angel who?”

Alex chuckled, “I couldn’t get into Buffy, but I did like her and Angel together. I watched Angel and I did not like him with Cordelia.”

Maggie laughed, “They ruined Cordelia’s character when they had her sleep with Conner, that was fucking gross. She was like his mother; I wonder who Charisma Carpenter pissed off to end up with a story line like that.” She wondered out loud.

Kara shrugged, “It was gross all the way around. I kind of lost interest after that, so glad it was canceled.”

They started watching The Golden Girls and eating their snacks, the storm outside was still raging on. The setting was intimate the glow of the television, couple with the glow of the candles that Alex had lit. The room smelt of warm vanilla, a scent that Kara had come to associate with both Alex and Maggie. It was a scent of familiarity and of home, Kara loved every bit of it.

“Did you two enjoy yourselves in the shower this morning?” Kara asked while Rose was telling a St. Olaf story.

“You heard us?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Super hearing. You guys forget that I have it.”

Alex used the blanket to cover her face in embarrassment, “How could we forget that?”

Kara continued, “It was actually kind of hot, especially the way Maggie’s breath hitches right before she comes, saying your name. Or you, Alex right before you come, your breathing stops and you call Maggie’s name like a prayer.”

“Kara!” Maggie yelled, “Oh my God! You heard all of that?” She asked covering her face with her hands.

“Yeah, what part of super hearing do you not understand? There is nothing wrong with it, I’ve seen the two of you have sex, and hearing you added a little more to it. It was super-hot by the way. I do have a question though?” Kara asked.

Alex sighed in embarrassment, “What question is that?”

“Does your heart live in your vagina?” Kara asked with as much innocence as she could.

Maggie started laughing, “You’ve been watching Grey’s Anatomy. No, our hearts do not live in our vagina.”

Alex pulled the blanket from her face, “What’s the matter, Kara? Are you jealous?”

Kara turned a light shade of pink, “N—n—no! Me jealous? Not even.” She laughed nervously.

Maggie couldn’t help herself, “You may not have been jealous, but you were highly turned on. Am I right?”

“Hahaha, r—ight me turned on? Nope, not happening.” She denied again hoping that the bed would open up and swallow her whole.

Alex wasn’t going to give up that easy, “I think you were. That’s probably why you didn’t hear us come in after our shower.” She rubbed Kara’s arm softly.

Kara shook her head not trusting her mouth to let out another denial. In all honesty she was turned on and she is still highly turned on. Maggie had on a simple t-shirt with no shorts, and a pair of socks. Alex had on a pair of shorts and a tank top, and the fact that both women had muscles added fuel to the fire.

“I was actually thinking about something else.” She finally spoke.

“Something else, like?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “I was thinking about Diana, and how she wants me to go with her to train, and to be a part of the Justice League. I don’t want that, not right now at least. I have too much that I want to do. I want to finish school, go to college, have a career and have love. I can’t have all that if I am trying to keep a whole city safe. Then there is the fact that I’m going to have to leave the two of you, for who knows how long.”

Alex moved closer to Kara, “This weekend was not supposed to be used to focus on that. I understand your concerns and they are valid, and very real. Diana can’t make you do anything that you do not want to do. You have a choice in this, it’s up to you if you want to do this. Don’t worry about me and Maggie, we will always support you and have your back, regardless if you stay in National City, or Metropolis.” She implored, hoping that Kara could hear the sincerity in her voice.

Maggie looked at Kara, “We are with you, no matter what you choose. If you have to fly from Metropolis to National City, then you can do that. We will never leave you if you haven’t noticed, we’re stuck with each other. You are our ‘it’ girl, Kara. We chose you and you chose us too.”

Kara felt her heart swelling bigger than it already was, “Don’t make me cry, you two.”

“We would never make you cry unless its tears of happiness,” Alex told her before she captured Kara’s lips in a very chaste kiss. She pulled back and looked at Maggie, “You know you want to.” She teased.

Maggie licked her lips, “I do, very much so.” She trained her eyes on Kara’s and moved ever so slowly towards her until their lips were barely touching. Kara met Maggie halfway until they were exchanging kisses as well.

“So hot,” Alex whispered, causing Maggie and Kara to laugh.

Kara licked her lips, “Leave it to you to ruin a moment.” She teased. “You like to watch too, Alex?”

Alex shrugged, “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. If I did, would you have a problem with it? Or are you the only one who can watch?” She asked.

Kara bit her lip in contemplation, “No, you can watch if there is something to watch. Does it turn you on, Alex?” Turnabout was fair play according to Kara.

“It does. I’m not going to lie about that, especially when it’s Maggie and a very.” She looked Kara up and down, “very beautiful woman, like you.”

Maggie smiled, “I have two very beautiful women in my bed right now. One blonde and one brunette, how did I ever get to be so lucky.” She crawled over Kara and straddled Alex’s lap.

Kara watched in rapt attention, “Who said luck has anything to do with it. It may have been written in the stars.”

Alex chuckled throatily, “Are you saying that because you come from the stars?”

“Nope, because it is the truth.” She smiled enigmatically.

Maggie couldn’t help but return Kara’s smile, “She has a way with words.”

“I never imagined that we would have Kara in our bed like this. Yes, we’ve slept with her and yes we got it on while she was in the bed.”

Kara held up her hand feigning shock, “You two fucked while I was in the bed?!”

Alex and Maggie both looked sheepish, “Once or twice, then there were times where we did on the couch.” Alex explained.

Kara did not know about the couch, “The couch?! I’ve slept and sat on that couch.”

Maggie shrugged, “We didn’t want to wake you up. I’m surprised that we didn’t wake you up. Plus, you being in the bed with us, was a turn on.”

Kara shifted on the bed and crossed her legs, “Was it because of my beauty? Was it because I was untouchable?” She asked.

Alex shrugged, “Maybe it was a little bit of both. You’ve been teasing and flirting with us, for the better part of two or three months, while you were with Sara. We couldn’t touch you, but we sure as hell could fantasize about you.” She mentioned casually.

Maggie snickered, “You all but mentioned that when we were in the pool, and also the fact that you got turned on by watching us have a quickie. How are we sitting here talking about this like we are talking about the weather?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “I guess this is the nature of our relationship. You are the one who is sitting on Alex’s lap in a very compromising position. A position that screams ‘fuck me’.”

“I still can’t believe that Kara is dropping the f word like she belongs on the Jersey Shore. Does it bother you that Alex and I are in this very compromising position? Her hands can start wandering.” Maggie asked she was having entirely too much fun with this. She had to admit this game was making her wet.

“Nope, not at all. Trust me, I’ve seen it all and this does not surprise me at all. If Alex wants to touch you, and get you off. Then I am all for it, you never know, I could get myself off in the process.” Kara looked at her nails.

Alex’s mouth dropped, “Holy shit, Kara! Don’t say things like that.”

Kara laughed, “Close your mouth before Maggie puts something in it.” She remarked, just then a crash of thunder and a bold of lightening cause the lights to go out, leaving a soft glow from the candles.

“We should go get some more candles from the closet,” Alex suggested.

Maggie ground down on Alex’s lap, “I’m pretty sure we will be okay with the candles that we have now.” She leaned in and kissed Alex passionately.

Alex kissed her back, Kara could see everything clearly because of the candles, but also her night vision. She didn’t want to use her x-ray vision because, that would really be awkward. She could hear each and every moan involved in Alex and Maggie’s kiss. A few minutes, later she heard the sound of laughing and clothes being removed. She was able to admire Maggie’s lean muscular frame, as well as Alex’s. She could see both Alex and Maggie’s well defined ab muscles, and arm muscles. Kara licked her suddenly dry lips as Alex began sucking on Maggie’s pert nipples. Maggie moaned while holding on to the back of Alex’s head. Kara felt her underwear become wet, she was sure that she was dripping onto the blanket.

Kara tried to pay attention to the way Alex maneuvered Maggie down to the bed and began kissing down her abdomen, before dipping her tongue into Maggie’s belly button. Maggie let out a decadent moan as the sensation and used her hands to push Alex’s head further.

“Don’t tease, Alex. I’m too worked up for that.” Maggie pleaded breathily.

“I would never tease.” Alex murmured as she placed a kiss to Maggie’s already dripping sex.

Kara watched as Alex kissed both of Maggie’s thighs before she used her tongue to give her dripping, swollen folds a nice long lick. Kara, for the most part, was trying to keep her cool, but inside she was feeling anything but.

“Touch yourself, Kara. I know you want to.” Maggie managed to say between pants and moans.

Kara sucked her finger into her mouth, to get them nice and wet. She trailed them down her stomach, until she reached the waistband of her underwear. Kara hesitated for a minute because she could not take her eyes off of Maggie and how beautiful she looked in the throes of pleasure. She watched as Alex slid two fingers inside of Maggie, and the way she canted her hips.

“Fuck me, Alex. Please, I need to feel you inside of me.” Maggie cried out.

Alex smirked against Maggie’s pussy, “Your wish is my command.”

Kara couldn’t take her eyes off the scene in front of her, Maggie’s eyes closed, holding down the sheets calling out to God as Alex’s fingers continued their torturous pace. She could see Alex’s fingers doubling up her efforts to make Maggie come, while dragging out her pleasure as well. Kara looked and saw that Alex was touching herself as well, which she thought was so fucking hot. It became too much and Kara could feel her arousal pooling in her stomach. She couldn’t take it anymore and began touching herself. Kara rubbed her clit slowly at first, before sliding it between two of her fingers. She could feel the wetness, it was probably embarrassing, but she didn’t care. Kara heard a shift in position and opened her eyes to see Alex now riding Maggie’s thigh.

“Ride me, Alex.” Maggie panted out.

Alex moaned, “Fuck, you feel so good.” She panted.

Kara watched as Alex rode Maggie’s thigh in earnest, while still fucking her roughly with her fingers. Maggie let out a series of profanity before she cried out, “Oh fuck, Alex…I’m, I’m oh fuck, I’m com-.” She couldn’t finish her sentence before her orgasm took over.

Alex followed next with a cry of, “Oh fuck, Maggie!”

Kara watched as the two women who haunted her dreams rode out their orgasms together. The scene playing out before her was way better than anything she could ever come up with. Maggie and Alex’s breathing slowed a little bit, and Kara could see them kissing languidly again until they were both breathless.

“Holy shit,” Maggie mumbled.

Kara cleared her throat, “So says all of us.”

“Did you enjoy the show, Kara? Did you get off?” Alex asked with a smug smile.

Kara shook her head, “No, I was content to watch the two of you.” She admitted. She was horny as fuck, but she could take care of herself later, or let Alex and Maggie both take care of her.

“Why not? Do you need some extra assistance?” Maggie asked softly.

“I’m a big girl, I can handle myself,” Kara replied with a confidence that she did not feel.

The thunder rumbling outside of the window and the lightening illuminated the room. “Why are you denying it, Kara?” Alex asked, “If you want us to help you then all you have to do is say so.” She whispered seductively.

Kara bit her lip, “I can touch myself very well.” She started moving her fingers against her clit again.

Maggie reached out and squeezed Kara’s free hand, “Slide your fingers between your folds and get them wet. I want you to use your wetness to begin rubbing your clit in slow circles.”

Kara did what Maggie had told her, it was dirty but it felt so good. She could feel the fire beginning to spread throughout her body, it started as a slow build, but with each stroke of her clit, the fire increased.

“That’s it Kara, touch yourself for us. Slide two fingers inside yourself, but don’t move them yet.” Alex told her.

Kara screwed her eyes shut, “O—okay.” She mumbled.

“Move your fingers slowly in and out of yourself, but don’t make yourself come yet,” Maggie told her next.

Kara began touching and teasing herself slowly, building herself up again. “Oh God, please don’t stop.” She mumbled as she canted her hips to match the tempo of her fingers.

“Imagine that it’s our fingers making you feel this way. I can’t wait until we can finally touch you.” Alex husked near Kara’s ear.

Kara could feel her walls gripping her fingers, “Touch me please.”

“Are you sure that is what you want, Kara? If we touch you, no one else will be able to touch you, except for us.” Maggie told her with a slightly hard tone to her voice.

Kara squeezed her eyes tighter, “I—I don’t care, please just touch me. Make me come, please.”

The thunder and lightning was crashing loudly outside, to the point where it shook the house. Kara knew that feeling because she felt as if she was going to shatter at any moment. Before she could say anything she felt someone playing with her clit by sucking it in their mouth. Kara’s hips arched off the bed, but she felt someone hold her hips still.

“Oh fuck me.” Kara whimpered at the warm mouth on her clit and the wet breath on her breast. She didn’t know how her sports bra disappeared, but at the moment she didn’t care.

“Are you close, Kara? Are you ready to come?” Alex mumbled around her breast.

Kara canted her hips again, “Please, make me come.” She squeaked out.

Maggie sucked on Kara’s clit harder and Kara moved her fingers roughly inside of her. She could feel her orgasm building inside of her, like a volcano that was ready to explode. Before Kara could say anything else her orgasm over took her and she yelled both Alex and Maggie’s name at the same time or some variation of their name. Maggie or Alex didn’t let up, and Kara felt herself coming again for a second time before her first orgasm even had the chance to end. Her breathing was ragged and her already hot body felt like it was over heating as her walls continued fluttering against her fingers. She could feel Maggie kissing up her body and kissing her. Alex kissed her next and Kara moaned softly into the kiss, she was again breathless. She removed her fingers from herself and she felt either Alex or Maggie take her fingers into their mouth.

“You taste so good,” Alex whispered against Kara’s ear. Kara could feel her fingers inside of Maggie’s mouth and she moaned.

“She really does, the finest wine doesn’t compare to her taste.” Maggie licked Kara’s fingers again for emphasis.

Kara could hear Alex and Maggie kissing above her, it was turning her on again, considering she just came twice. The candles were burning low, the room was still cast in shadows and the storm was still raging on outside. Neither one of the women cared, all that mattered in this moment in time, was the three of them together. They spent the rest of the afternoon getting lost in each other, phone calls and text messages were ignored as they brought each other to the precipice again and again. Kara couldn’t think of anything else, but how this afternoon would shift their dynamic, they were friends, but this afternoon they definitely became something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the tingles? Are you okay out there? Was the anticipation worth it? I hope you enjoyed it while you did because the angst train is pulling up to the station.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! See you on the other side. Y gracias por leer!


	15. To Tell or Not To Tell...That Is The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Maggie & Alex navigate their relationship with each other. Kara begins to wonder if they should tell Lucy about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments, bookmarked, subscribed, and left kudos! For my first story, I am happy that it is being so well received. I hope the next one I'm working on will receive the same attention (but that is coming at a much later time). The last chapter was my first time ever writing smut, and I think I've rocked it if your reactions are anything to go by.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of James in it, and we will see him integrated into the story more, as it progresses. (He plays a huge part in Kara's story. I can't say any more without giving it away, but this chapter sets up their relationship and storyline). Also, we have the beginning of the angst.

It’s been two weeks since their trip to the beach and Kara’s life has changed for the better. She, Maggie and Alex had officially become a triad. Lucy did not know, but she did become slightly curious when Kara had begun wearing some of Maggie and Alex’s articles of clothing, and when they would go over to Alex and Maggie’s a lot of her things were mixed in with theirs. Kara had books over there, along with her favorite blanket. She even had her favorite snacks and foods in their apartment. Lucy had asked Kara why she spent a lot of time over there, and her excuse was, to give Lucy and James time to themselves. Which was true, since James was practically living there now. Kara had shown James the pictures that she had taken at the beach and of the festival, he helped her put a portfolio together, just in case the college that she chose to go to requested it. Today though, she found herself accompanying James to get pictures of the mayor of National City, during his speech.

“Do you cover all of these events for CatCo Magazine?” Kara asked as James changed out the memory card in his camera.

James laughed, “Not all the time, but Ms. Grant is very particular about this issue, so she sends me out.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “I hope she is paying you enough, you do a lot for her. How did you get a job at CatCo?” She asked him.

“I started out at The Daily Planet with Clark, and I was moving to National City, Perry talked to Cat and here I am. Photo journalist extraordinaire.” He bowed.

Kara smiled, “That you are. I want to say thank you for taking the time out to mentor me, it means a lot to me.” She told him honestly. It was nice to have a mentor to teach her the ropes.

James smiled, “You have potential, Kara and you could be great. I wanted to tell you that CatCo has internships for college students, maybe that is something that you can look into once you start college. If you decide to stay in National City that is.” He told her.

Kara sighed she thought about going to college out of National City, that way she doesn’t have to worry about saving Metropolis. Then again, leaving National City meant leaving Maggie and Alex, she was not ready to let them go.

Kara smiled, “Yeah, I can look into that.”

The mayor started giving his speech and the people applauded in agreement. Kara didn’t understand his appeal; he was the worst mayor by far. Kara spied Alex and some other dude walking around in their oversized FBI jackets. She didn’t understand why they would be involved with protecting the mayor. Kara had to admit that the agent looked so hot in her jacket, a part of her wondered if Maggie was here too. They finished up taking pictures and Kara took a few of her own for good measure.

“That’s it. You want to come with me to CatCo or are you going to go back home?” James asked while putting his equipment in his bag.

Kara finished packing up her camera, “Is Winn going to be there?” She asked.

“Yes, he is always there.” James chuckled.

“I guess I can come along to CatCo.” Kara fell into step beside the man she considered a brother.

James looked over at Kara, “So, what’s going on between you, Maggie and Alex? You three have been spending a lot of time together since you came back from the beach.” He asked out of curiosity. He noticed how much time the three of them had been spending together, and the many nights she had spent with them. If he was honest, he missed seeing Kara around, she brought a cheerfulness into their home.

Kara shrugged, “There is nothing going on there. We’re really good friends, they’ve taken me under their wing so to speak. Lucy has been super busy with her job lately, and I love hanging out with my friends, and you. But Maggie and Alex bring something different, I guess.” It was a simple explanation. It’s not like she could come out and say that she is in a relationship with Maggie and Alex, not without it getting back to, Lucy.

James gave Kara a knowing smile, “You don’t have to hide from me, Kara. If you, Maggie, and Alex are a thing, you can tell me. I will not tell Lucy; it could be our little secret.”

Kara wanted to blurt it out so bad, “We are not together, we’re just really good friends.”

The walk to CatCo didn’t take that long and they entered the looming building of doom. That is the name that Kara had given it. They entered and exited the elevator and as soon as they exited to the designated floor, the distinctive shrill of Cat Grant filtered through the hall.

“Today is not going to be a good day. Go into my office and wait for me.” He told her.

Kara used her super speed to go into James’ office without being detected. She could hear Ms. Grant fussing about some article that she was writing and how the editing department was taking their precious time. Kara could hear James talking to her about his pictures and will get them over to the art department ASAP.

That was when Kara’s phone decided to chime, the familiar tone that had become Alex and Maggie’s permanent tone. She pulled out her phone and unlocked it to see the message, it was from Alex.

_Agent Badass: I saw you with James today. You looked cute with your camera //delivered @ 2:15 p.m._

_KK: I saw you today too. You looked hot in your jacket, I wanted to misbehave // delivered @ 2:16 p.m._

_Agent Badass: You can misbehave all you want; you will be on the opposite end of the law // delivered @ 2:20 p.m._

_KK: You love it when I misbehave // delivered @ 2:22 p.m._

_Agent Badass: You know I do. Can you come over tonight? We want to see you //delivered @ 2:25 p.m._

_KK: I’ll see what I can do. Ever since I’ve been back, you know how Lucy is //delivered @ 2:26 p.m._

_Agent Badass: Understandable, hope we do get to see you xx //delivered @ 2:29 p.m._

_KK: xx //delivered @ 2:30 p.m._

Kara slid her phone back into her pocket and pulled out her camera. She used this time to go through her pictures that she had taken. James came into his office closing the door behind him.

“Crisis averted?” Kara asked.

“Crises averted for now. I will have to get you home though before Cat goes on another one of her tirades.” He told her with a hint of disappointment.

Kara sighed, “I understand. You don’t have to take me home, James, I can manage on my own. Lucy needs to chill out with this over-protectiveness.”

James gave her a sympathetic look, “I understand where she is coming from, but she is being a little overboard with it. Are you going to go over to Maggie and Alex’s tonight?”

“I hope so, if Warden Lucy, doesn’t decide to put me on lockdown. Diana said she would be back in two months, it’s been barely a month, and Lucy is being extra.” Kara huffed in frustration.

“What if I talk to her for you? Tell her to back off a little bit and let you breathe? I know you’re probably suffocating.” James told her. He could see how down Kara had been since her return. Yes, she smiled and was her normal sunny self, but he could tell that something was off.

Kara perked up at this, “Would you? I would greatly appreciate it. I should get going, thanks again for today, James.” She grabbed her stuff and super sped her way out of the CatCo building. Once Kara was outside she exhaled deeply and walked the few blocks to her apartment. When she entered the apartment was completely silent, there was no sound of Lucy. Kara found this a little weird since Lucy is normally home on Saturday afternoons. She shrugged it off and went into her room to deposit her camera on her desk. Her phone started ringing and she went to pick it up.

“Hello?” She answered the phone.

“Hey, babe. Are you busy?” Maggie’s voice floated across the line.

Kara smiled, “No, I just got home from being with James. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over in a few minutes. Alex will be home soon and we want to spend some time with you. It feels like forever.” Maggie explained, they haven’t seen Kara in a couple of days and were longing to see her.

“I know; I’ll be over there soon. We can go from there; I actually miss sleeping with you two. My bed is cold and empty without you two there.” Kara lamented.

Maggie laughed softly, “We know the feeling. Maybe, once you graduate, we can discuss your living arrangements.”

Kara put her keys in her pocket and left a note for Lucy and James, “I think that could be arranged, but we don’t know if Lucy will go for it though.”

“We will cross that bridge when we get there. Now, hurry up and get your cute little ass over here.” Maggie commanded over the phone.

Kara scoffed, “Give me a moment hard ass. I’ll see you soon. I love you.” She hung up the phone before she realized what she said.

Badass Detective: You love me? // delivered @ 3:50 p.m.

KK: That was a slip of the tongue, but take it how you want ;-) // delivered @ 3:52 p.m.

Badass Detective: You love me…I love you too // delivered @ 3:54 p.m.

Kara put the phone back in her pocket, she could not believe that she told Maggie she loved her. She kicked herself mentally, it was too soon to be making declarations of love. Kara hoped that she didn’t just make things super weird between them. Kara made her way to Alex and Maggie’s in no time, since they lived five minutes from her and Lucy’s apartment. When in the building, Kara used her key to let herself in like she always did and saw Maggie in the kitchen getting water and Alex came out of the bathroom freshly showered.

“Hey.” She called out closing the door behind her.

Alex smiled, “Hey? We haven’t seen you in a few days and all we get is a ‘hey’?” She asked.

Kara blushed, “I’m sorry.” She walked over to Alex and pulled her into a hug, before kissing her sweetly. “Is that better?” Kara asked against Alex’s lips.

Alex hummed her approval, “Much, much better. I missed you.”

Kara broke the hug and stepped back, “I missed you too. Both of you.” She went over to Maggie and gave her a hug and an equally sweet kiss. Kara loved the way Maggie had to stand on her toes, in order to kiss her.

“Did Lucy give you hell when you left?” Alex asked.

Kara let Maggie go and flopped down on the couch, “No, she wasn’t home when I got home. I guess she got caught up with work or something. James said he was going to talk to Lucy, to see if she could back off a little bit.” She explained grabbing a pillow.

Alex sat down next to her, “I’m sure she will back off, once everything is calm. I’ll get us some ice cream.”

Maggie came back with ice cream and three spoons, “Already done, figured you might need it.” She gave the carton of ice cream to Kara. A carton of ice cream to Alex, and vegan ice cream for herself.

Kara took the carton happily, “Did I ever tell you that you’re my favorite.” She smiled at Maggie.

Maggie laughed, “Yes, but I will never get tired of hearing it.”

Alex sighed, “So what am I?”

Kara looked at Alex, “You’re my favorite too.” She gave her a mega-watt smile.

“How was your day with, James? Did you get any good shots today?” Maggie asked.

Kara started eating her ice cream, “Yeah, we did. I even went to CatCo but had to leave, Cat Grant was on the war path.”

“Ah yes, she is quite the ball buster. I heard that she bitched at her assistant because her latte had foam. How pretentious do you have to be?” Alex scoffed as she played around with her ice cream.

Maggie let out a sigh of contentment as she continued eating her ice cream, “How is it having James practically living with you?” Kara had been quiet about that and she wanted to know how she was faring.

Kara shrugged, “Nothings really changed. It’s the same as if he would come over and stay the night, the best bonus is, I get breakfast every morning. He makes these pancakes that are to die for. They are so light and so fluffy, you can’t contain your happiness. I asked him if he would tell me how to make them. He said he would, which is totally awesome.” She replied James’ pancakes were the best.

“And Lucy? She is happy?” Alex asked trying to be casual.

Kara put her spoon down, “Yeah, she’s very happy. She’s the happiest I have ever seen her, so James must be doing something right. He told me that he had something really important to talk to me about, though, but he didn’t say what it was. I think he is going to ask Lucy to marry him.” She said excitedly.

“As long as she is happy that is all that matters. How is school?” Alex changed the subject.

Kara shrugged, “School is school, nothing new there. One of my teachers is a complete moron. It’s time that she retired or get laid.”

Maggie laughed, “Getting laid isn’t the answer to everything.”

“Speak for yourself,” Alex spoke up from the other side.

Kara put her ice cream on the table, “I think we should tell Lucy about us.” She blurted out.

“Tell Lucy? Why would you want to tell Lucy about us?” Alex asked surprised at this turn of events.

Kara looked at Alex, “I feel bad for lying to her, and if she finds out later, then she is going to be really pissed. I don’t want to keep you and Maggie as my dirty little secret. I want to be out and proud with you both.” She explained herself. Kara had given this a lot of thought, she was insanely happy with Maggie and Alex. It was time that Lucy knew about her happiness as well.

Alex looked away guiltily, she herself had a lie that she was sitting on, a big lie that could change everything, “If you think we should tell, Lucy then we should. If she found out later, then it would upset her more.”

Maggie spared a side glance over to Alex, “I think we should tell Lucy too. It’s for the best and as Kara said, we can be out and proud in front of her, instead of stolen glances and touches.”

“James already suspects something, he even told me that if there was, he wouldn’t tell Lucy. If he can pick up on it, then I know Lucy can pick up on it.” Kara replied.

“James suspects something?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Oh yeah, he does.” She looked at Maggie, “You hang out with him, so has he mentioned anything about it.”

Maggie shook her head, “No. He may have said something about it once or twice, but I give vague answers.”

“It’s settled, we will tell both Lucy and James soon.” Alex declared finishing her ice cream.

Kara smiled, “I think we will. I have a question for you both?”

“What is it?” Maggie asked.

Kara cleared her throat, “Why were you not there with the mayor, Maggie? You’re NCPD, FBI was there. Why is the FBI working detail for the mayor? There is nothing federal about him. If it was the president or a congressman, then I understand, but an FBI agent?”

“NCPD was there, I was at the very front of the platform,” Maggie explained. She was standing guard with a few other NCPD police officers.

Alex tried to think of a plausible explanation, “Whenever there is a political person giving a speech, we are put on special detail. There are a lot of people who may want to cause harm, we are always around, but we fly under the radar sometimes.” She hated lying after she had told Kara not to lie to them and to be honest. Guilt started bubbling up in her stomach.

“Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense. As long as both of you are safe and not putting yourselves in serious danger, then that’s okay.” Kara told them as she finished her ice cream, “So, now that I am here, what are we going to do?” She asked earnestly.

Maggie looked thoughtful, “I thought that we could maybe go have some lunch, go to the movies, or spend some quiet time here with each other. It’s really up to you.”

Alex nodded, “Or, we can order lunch in, have a quiet afternoon and catch up with each other.”

Kara appeared thoughtful, “I think staying in and having lunch would be great. As much as I like going out and being social. I do like quiet afternoons to do nothing. With school, working for the school newspaper, and shadowing James. It’s exhausting, very exhausting.”

“We will stay in. Did you text Lucy and let her know where you are?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “I sent her a text before I let myself in, then I also left her a not too. I’m sure James will probably tell her as well.”

“Chinese, Thai, Italian, or pizza?” Alex asked as she got up to throw her ice cream carton away.

“Chinese.” Maggie and Kara said at the same time.

Alex laughed, “Okay, that was creepy.”

Kara chuckled, “I did read somewhere that couples have a tendency to be in sync. I’m sure if I had periods, I would probably be synced up with you two.”

Maggie laughed, “Be happy that you don’t have to suffer that fate. I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy.”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t think it would be that bad. I’m thankful that I don’t have to go through it though.”

Alex’s phone rung, “Danvers. I’ll be right in sir. I gotta go, duty calls. Save me some Chinese, and you two stay out of trouble.” She kissed both her girlfriends.

Maggie smirked, “What kind of trouble can we get into?”

Alex gave Maggie and incredulous look, “I’m sure you two will find something to get in trouble with.” She grabbed her keys, “If you’re planning on going solo, while I’m gone make a video.” She opened the door and ran out.”

Kara laughed, “Did she really just say to make a video?”

“Yeah, she did. You don’t have a problem with that, do you?” Maggie asked playfully.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. Never tried, I’m not opposed to it, as long as it’s for our private viewing pleasure.” Was the reply.

Maggie shook her head, “I wouldn’t do that. I’m an officer of the law, even I know better than that. Let’s go ahead and order the food, we can watch movies and do whatever comes naturally.”

Kara smiled, “I definitely like the sound of that. Food first.”

Maggie reached over and got her phone, while Kara put the ice cream cartons in the trash and put the spoons in the dishwasher. The whole scene was pretty damn domestic, but Kara didn’t mind it at all. She felt at home in their apartment, a little bit more at home than she does at Lucy’s.

“Okay, food should be here in about fifteen minutes. What should we do until then?”

Maggie sauntered over to Kara and put her fingers through Kara’s belt loops, “We can sit on the couch watch television, or we can make out. Do a little bit of both?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Kara blushed, “You are insatiable. Didn’t you and Alex get enough of each other last night?”

“We did, but someone was missing,” Maggie told her cheekily.

Kara laughed slightly amused, “You’ve done it before without me, so why is this time any different?” She went to go play with Maggie’s hair.

Maggie shrugged, “Because we miss you, and we’ve been spoiled.”

“I’ve been spoiled by you two as well. It sucks that I have to be away from you and Alex so much. There are only so many excuses that I can come up with, for me spending the night.” Kara replied, her lying was not the best, but if Lucy believed it, then that was all that mattered.

“Is that why you suggested that we tell, Lucy? You don’t want to lie and you don’t want to keep coming up with excuses for staying over.” Maggie asked, to be honest, she was tired of lying to Lucy and hiding their relationship. She wanted to be able to openly date, Kara without the guilt.

Kara touched Maggie’s hair, “Yeah. I think it would be better, she finds out now, she will be pissed. Eventually, she will get over it, but if she finds out later, Lucy would be really pissed.”

“Then we talk to Alex and then we tell, Lucy. The least she can do is yell at us, it’s not like you are under the age of eighteen.” Maggie let go of Kara and led her to the couch, where they sat down.

“Do you or Alex find it weird that you dated Lucy, and you ended up dating someone who is essentially her family member?” Kara asked. She thought about this plenty of times, a lot of people would find it strange that Alex and Maggie would keep it in the family.

Maggie sighed, “It was weird at first but eventually we got used to it. This has nothing to do with Lucy, this has everything to do with you. Even if you were not Lucy’s family, we would still choose you.”

Kara smiled, “I’m glad about that. So what do you want to do while the food arrives? We can catch up on The Night Of.”

“Alex would be mad if we watched it without her. Wanna play a game of UNO?” Maggie suggested.

Kara grinned, “Oh yes! I love UNO! I am the undefeated champion of UNO.” She used to play UNO a lot with Lois and Clark, she would always win, even without using her powers.

Maggie got up and went to the game closet, “That’s because you probably cheat and use your x-ray vision.”

“Nope! Even without my vision, I still win unless whoever I played against, let me win.” Kara explained.

Maggie made her way back to the couch, “We’ll see about that. I am the UNO champion; I beat Alex several times. You have some competition, Kara, prepare to go down” She sat down and started shuffling the cards.

Kara smirked, “We’ll see.”

Maggie handed the cards to Kara, “Cut the cards.”

Kara took the cards and cut them four ways before handing them back to Maggie, “Now, there is no way anyone can cheat.”

“We’ll see.” Maggie dealt the cards out then flipped the top card over.

Kara smiled and put down her card and they continued until Kara revealed her draw four card, a draw two card, and a skip card. She gave Maggie a cheeky grin, “Top that Sawyer.”

Maggie bit her lip, “You got lucky.” She replied.

The first game was almost over when there was a knock at the door, “Don’t cheat.” Maggie warned as she put her cards down on the couch.

Kara shook her head and waited patiently for Maggie to return with the food. After a couple of minutes, Maggie came back with the food and put the bag on the table. She took out Alex’s food and put it in the microwave for when she came back from work.

“I am so hungry,” Kara commented as she removed the food from the bags. She placed the vegetable lo mien, veggie dumplings, and vegetable spring rolls in Maggie’s area. While she took out her potstickers, egg rolls, and lo-mien in front of her.

“This is nothing new. What do you want to drink?” Maggie asked from the kitchen.

Kara took a bite of her potsticker, “Sparkling water, please.” She requested, whenever she eats food that has meat, Kara drinks water. Maggie is a vegetarian and Kara respects that at all costs.

Maggie came back with two bottles of water and sat down on the couch, “Here you go.” She handed Kara the bottle of water.

Kara took the bottle with a smile, “Thanks, babe. You are the best.”

Maggie smiled, “You always say that. I’m going to get a complex.” She began eating.

Maggie turned on the television to find something for them to watch. They probably won’t end up watching whatever is on television, it would end up being background noise.

“When is your next break from school?” Maggie asked.

Kara swallowed her food before answering, “Thanksgiving. Then we have Christmas vacation which is two weeks. I know Lucy and I are planning on hosting a Thanksgiving dinner with James, you and Alex. That’s if you don’t already have plans.” She and Lucy had been discussing this.

Maggie thought for a moment, “We don’t have any plans. Normally we would go to Eliza’s house for Thanksgiving, but I don’t think we are this year.”

“Then you and Alex can come to ours, we are family. Albeit a strange one, but we’re still family.” Kara suggested. She wanted to celebrate the holiday with her lovers.

Maggie smiled, “That is true. I think Alex would like that anyway.”

As soon as her name was mentioned Alex walked through the door, looking tired and worn out. This alarmed Kara since she had never seen Alex look like this before. She also noticed that Alex was limping as well.

“Babe, what happened?” Maggie asked as she got up from the couch to help Alex.

Alex sighed, “Rough day at the office. I am happy to be home now.”

“I am going to make sure that you don’t have internal injuries,” Kara told Alex before using her x-ray vision to check on her girlfriend’s condition. She was satisfied when she didn’t see any harm done. “You’re okay. No internal injuries pulled muscles or broken bones. What you need is some rest and relaxation.”

Alex smiled, “I like the sound of that. I’m going to take a shower and change clothes.”

“Your food is in the microwave, I had a feeling that you would be home soon,” Maggie told her lover.

“I think a shower and food will do me some good. Wanna come join me?” She asked Kara and Maggie.

Kara shook her head, “That shower is not big enough for the three of us. Besides, last time we were all in the shower, it ended badly. I’ll wait, Maggie, she’s all yours.”

“It’s no fun if you don’t join in, but I understand,” Alex told her.

Maggie smiled, “I’ll join you in the shower.” She looked at Kara, “Don’t touch my food.” She warned.

Kara looked sheepish, “That was one time, Maggie and you had a whole lot left.” She defended herself. She watched as the two women disappeared into the bathroom and she continued eating her food. Her phone chimed and she went to answer it, of course, it was from Lucy. She sent her a text back telling her that she was okay. The text came back that she was needed back at home. Kara sighed and got up to knock on the bathroom door, “Lucy text me 911, I have to head home.”

The water turned off and the door opened, “Why is she texting you 911?” Maggie asked not worried about her nakedness.

Kara pulled out her phone and showed them the text, “I don’t know she said that she needed me to come home. I wonder if something happened today for her to text me like this.”

“Kara, wait,” Alex called out as she rushed out the bathroom to get dressed.

Kara looked at her, “What is it Alex? Is everything okay?” She asked in concern, Alex’s demeanor had changed.

Alex finished getting dressed, “There is something that you need to know.”

Kara’s phone kept going off in the distance it was Lucy, “I have to go, Alex. Lucy is going to continue blowing up my phone if I don’t.”

Kara ran out of the apartment and hit the super speed to get back to her apartment. When she opened the door she found James trying to calm a pacing and seriously distraught Lucy.

“I have to tell her. If I don’t then Diana will tell her, and I will lose her.” Was Lucy’s answer to whatever James was telling her.

Kara walked into the living room, “Tell her what?” She asked.

Lucy sighed, “Kara, I’m going to need you to sit down for this.”

“Umm…okay.” She replied a little confused, but sat down anyway, “I’m not in any danger am I?”

Lucy shook her head and sat down beside Kara taking her hand in hers, “Diana made her appearance known today. She uh…is adamant about training you.”

Kara shook her head, “But I don’t want it and she can’t make me. I don’t care if she is a demi-god or not. I refuse to be used as a weapon, look what happened to Clark.”

Lucy closed her eyes, “I told her that it was your decision, and your decision only. I can’t make you, and she can’t make you. You have to choose this Kara.”

Kara sighed, “I don’t want to choose this, and I am refusing to choose this. What would you do if you were in my shoes?” She asked.

“I honestly don’t know, Kara. I think it would be good for you to be trained by her, she is a skilled warrior, and you can learn a lot from her.” Lucy told her sadly.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows and looked at James then back at Lucy, “You want me to go away with her? What happened between then and now? What changed, Lucy?” She snatched her hand away.

Lucy sighed, “Nothing’s changed, Kara. I think this would be a great opportunity for you. I know you do not want to become a superhero, but it’s good to have combat training under your belt.”

Kara knew something was off with Lucy, she wouldn’t have gone from 100 to 0 in the course of a few weeks. Lucy would have fought and wouldn’t even suggest Kara going away. It was obvious that Lucy was hiding something but she couldn’t figure out what.

“Did Diana threaten you?” Kara asked trying to understand.

Lucy started fidgeting, “No she hasn’t.” Was the quick response.

Kara stood up, “You’re lying! Your heart rate just increased, that only happens when you lie, Lucy. Did she threaten you?” She asked again.

James stepped in, “Kara, I know this is a lot to take in right now. Why don’t we take a step back, regroup and talk about this later?” He tried to mediate between the two women.

Kara shook her head, “I can’t do this right now. I’m heading over to Maggie and Alex’s, when you’re ready to tell me what is going on, then that is where I will be.” She got up and left the apartment. Her mind was racing with different kind of thoughts; Lucy was giving up on her. She said she would never do that. Lucy promised that she would fight for her always and now all of that’s changed. Kara left the apartment building and made her back to Alex and Maggie’s. She knocked on the door since she left her key in the apartment.

“Kara? That was quick is everything okay?” Maggie asked as she opened the door.

Kara shook her head, “No, they are not okay. Something happened between Diana and Lucy today. Apparently, Lucy thinks it a good idea that I train with Diana.” She flopped down on the couch.

“She said that?!” Maggie asked. Alex sat there in silence.

Kara scoffed, “Yeah she did. I think Diana threatened her with something.”

“Wh—what makes you think that?” Alex stumbled out.

Kara sighed heavily “That had to be the case or else, Lucy wouldn’t have said anything at all about this. I asked her about it and she lied.” She finished her sentence.

“How could you tell she was lying?” Alex asked.

“Her heartbeat. I know what her heart sounds like, and when she lies or tries to lie her heart rate increases a lot.” Kara answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Lucy’s heartbeat had always been comforting to her when she had nightmares or experienced sensory overload.

Alex felt guilty she’s been lying to Kara from the beginning, “Does that work with everyone?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, if I am in tune with their heart. If you and Maggie were in a crowded room, I would be able to pick up in both of your heartbeats. I’ll be able to hear you, wherever you are.”

Maggie chuckled, “That’s not at all creepy.”

Kara shrugged, “It lets me know, that you are okay. You wanted to tell me something before I left, Alex?”

Alex shook her head, “It wasn’t anything important. Will you be staying with us?” She asked feeling even guiltier.

“If you’ll have me. I don’t want to be around Lucy right now. I can’t even look at her right now.” Kara answered.

Maggie brushed Kara’s hair out of her face, “You know this is your home too. What do you say we finish our food and catch up our shows?” She looked over at Alex who still looked guilty.

“I like the sound of that. Anything to distract me from what happened today.” Kara reached for a potsticker.

Alex went to the kitchen to get her food out of the microwave, “Did you have any homework to do this weekend?” She asked from the kitchen.

“Yeah, but I can do it on Sunday like I always do,” Kara replied with a mouthful of potsticker.

Alex came back to living room and sat down on the floor against the couch, “I’ll go over to your apartment and get your school books and your book bag.”

Kara looked over at Alex, “You really don’t have to do that. I can have James bring it over, no big deal.”

Alex shrugged, “I need to talk to Lucy anyway. This would be a good time to talk to her.”

“Do you still want to tell Lucy about us?” Maggie asked.

Kara put the carton down, “It’s better, to be honest with her instead of hiding that we are in a relationship.”

“Then we will tell her. Whenever you feel like you want to.” Alex told her. It was better to put everything out there now, instead of waiting until later. She only wished she had the courage to tell Kara the truth about her job. Alex knew she would have to tell her sooner rather than later, the only problem was, she didn’t know when or how.

Kara snuggled close to Maggie, “What do you think. Maggie? You are the deciding vote.”

Maggie nuzzled Kara’s hair, “We should tell, Lucy. We shouldn’t hide who we are and the fact that we are involved with each other.

Kara grinned, “Then we will tell Lucy.” She felt satisfied. Kara just hoped that once she tells Lucy the truth, Lucy will be honest with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill, Lucy! She thinks she is doing what's best right now.
> 
> Alex is really starting to feel guilty about lying...will she come clean?
> 
> Poor Maggie, she is going to be caught in the middle.
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts!


	16. What's Done In The Dark...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is angsting and she has a talk with Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say gracias again, for your responses to this story. I am happy that is still being well received *dances in Spanish* Keep it up, you guys rock!
> 
> This chapter deals with Alex and her angst...she swings back and forth, I wrote her like that for a reason. It will all make sense soon.
> 
> On to the story

 

Alex enjoyed being wrapped up in her girls, she didn’t think she could ever be this happy again, since Lucy. Now as she finds herself curled up with her two favorite people the reality of telling Kara the truth was starting to sink in. She had spoken to Maggie a lot about coming clean to Kara, but when she tried, she figured that she couldn’t do it. If she didn’t tell Kara, then someone else would, and it could either be Lucy or Diana. Diana had threatened to tell Kara about their work for the D.E.O and Lucy began to panic, before telling the superhero that it was Kara’s decision. This did little appease her, but it was enough to try and think about something. She and Lucy had a talk about this and Lucy had said she wasn’t going to tell Kara, but now that she told Kara, the truth was going to come out and it needed to be sooner rather than later.

Alex wondered if telling Kara would push her away or if it would cause a shakeup in their dynamic. All these worries and more bombarded her thoughts and if Kara wanted to tell Lucy about them, then Lucy may tell her about them working for the D.E.O. She was getting a big headache, she needed to talk to Lucy. The problem was she didn’t want to disturb the two sleeping women at her side. Maggie hasn’t been sleeping well at night, and she was pretty sure the same could be said for Kara. They were both sleeping heavily a bomb may not be able to wake them up. She didn’t want to disturb them but she needed to get Kara’s books and talk to Lucy. Alex maneuvered her way so that she could get out of the bed without waking them up.

“Alex?” Maggie mumbled sleepily.

“Shh, go back to sleep.” She whispered before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

Maggie turned over and went back to sleep. Once Alex was sure that she was sleeping, she grabbed her keys and quietly left the apartment. With a heavy sigh, Alex got on the elevator and made her way out of the apartment building. The walk to Lucy’s seemed like an eternity, even though it was just five minutes. She entered the building and made her way upstairs to the familiar apartment. Alex stood outside of the door trying to get herself to knock on the door, after a few minutes, she decided to knock.

“You have your key, Kara. Why are you knocking?” Lucy asked as she opened the door, “You’re not Kara.”

Alex sighed, “No, I’m not but we have to talk.” She entered the apartment, “Where’s James?”

Lucy closed the door, “He went to take Kara her books. She has homework this weekend, and it needs to be done. And since she is staying with you, for now, …well you know.” She walked into the kitchen.

Alex followed behind her, “Strange, that is why I came over here, to pick up her books. I also wanted to talk to you about what happened today?”

Lucy went to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water, “What about what happened today? Did Kara tell you?” She handed the bottle to Alex.

Alex took the bottle and put it on the center island, “Yeah, she did. Why did you tell Kara that you thought it was a good idea for her to go with Diana?”

“I thought about it, Diana was threatening to out me to Kara, you were there. I couldn’t risk that, I would rather have her go with Diana and be angry about that, than her finding out about what we do.” Lucy explained.

Alex crossed her arms, “So sending her away is a lot better than telling her the truth? The Lucy Lane I know, wouldn’t have done that. You would have done whatever it took for her not to have Kara, but she comes in and threatens to tell Kara the truth, and you roll over. Kara has been removed from her home and stability one time already and you’re willing to put her through that again. I don’t understand, Lucy.”

Lucy ran her hands through her hair, “Don’t you think I know that. Kara has so much potential to be so much more than what we are giving her credit for. She has a normal life and she has powers, that are beyond measure. Some she knows how to use and other’s she probably doesn’t know how they work or haven’t developed yet. The one person who could help her is dead along with my sister. Why are you so concerned about this? This has nothing to do with you.” She finally asked.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with me? It has a lot to do with me, Kara is already asking questions. If she finds out from someone else that you work for the D.E.O, and I work for the D.E.O, we will lose Kara. I would rather you come clean and have her be pissed, then to send her off to Diana. What does Diana know about Kara’s powers? We are trained D.E.O agents, we can teach her how to fight.” Alex tried to make Lucy see reason.

Lucy shook her head, “What about her powers, Alex? She probably has freeze breath, heat vision and a few other powers that she does not know about.”

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “What if we talk to my dad? My dad worked with Clark to help him control his powers, maybe he could do the same for Kara. You wouldn’t have to let Diana take her to Themyscira to train her.”

“I already told her that she could take Kara, but I told her that it has to be on the weekends because Kara has to finish school. I want her to graduate and be normal until the time comes. If and when Kara chooses to become a superhero, she needs to be prepared on all fronts to fight, and go up against whatever comes her way. It’s better for her to learn from a true warrior, then a couple of trained agents.” Lucy explained it was a better compromise than the first one.

Alex shook her head, “Did you forget that we have a green Martian at our disposal? He is an alien; he could teach Kara.”

Lucy shook her head, “That means she would have to come to the D.E.O and that is something that I want to avoid.”

Alex looked confused, “Why?”

“Kara’s mother had a whole lot of enemies, she sent a lot of people to Fort Rozz. We house a lot of those prisoners and if they find out that Kara is alive, they could use her to get back at what her mother had done to them. Plus, there is one particular prisoner in question that we need to keep Kara from.” Lucy mentioned sadly.

Alex cocked her head to the side, “What prisoner is that?”

“Astra, Kara’s aunt, her mother Alura’s twin sister.” Lucy finally admitted.

“So, wait? Kara has another family member? Shouldn’t she know?” Alex asked this was brand new information.

Lucy shook her head, “No, she does not need to know. We don’t know what Astra would be capable of if she found out that Kara was alive and she survived the explosion.”

Alex’s stance softened, “So you aren’t trying to protect yourself, you really are trying to protect Kara?”

Lucy nodded, “Yeah, I am. That’s why I can’t tell her.”

“I get it Lucy; I really do but this is going to blow up in your face. You can keep a secret, but I am going to tell her. I would rather have her pissed at me now then to have her pissed at me later.” Alex told her.

Lucy looked at Alex like she’s grown a second head, “Are you really going to jeopardize your relationship with her? What about Kara’s relationship with, Maggie? This could affect their relationship as well.”

Alex knew that telling Kara the truth would ruin everything, but she would rather do it now, and become stronger for it. If she waited and Kara found out later then that could ruin everything, and they would lose her for good. Alex knew it was being selfish but she did not want to take the chances of losing Kara permanently.

“If that happens then so be it. I’m tired of lying to Kara, I carry around the guilt since she puts so much faith and trust in me. I don’t know if that will shake up the relationship between Kara and Maggie, but I want to be able to be with Kara with a clean conscience.” Alex finished explaining herself.

Lucy’s eyebrows shot up as realization dawned on her face, “You’re in love with, Kara. If you weren’t then you wouldn’t be here fighting me so hard on this.”

Alex laughed uncomfortably, “I’m not in love with, Kara. If anything, I care a lot about her and I want what’s best for, Kara.”

Lucy shook her head, “You’re transparent, Alex. How long have you been in love with, Kara? Does Maggie feel the same way?” She looked Alex in the eyes.

Before Alex could answer, she was saved by James walking through the door. Alex sighed in relief. She knew that she loved Kara a lot, but being in love with her, was something different altogether. Alex didn’t want to address that, it scared her deep inside, to be in love with someone else.

“Hey, Alex. I just left your place.” James greeted her.

“I came over here to talk to Lucy about some things. Did Maggie or Kara open the door? They were sleeping when I left.” Alex asked trying to take the heat off of her.

James laughed, “Maggie did she was not happy to be disturbed, but Kara was sleeping like the dead.”

“Where was Kara sleeping?” Lucy asked.

James looked at her questioningly, “She was in the bed.”

“Did you see where Maggie was sleeping?” Lucy asked again.

“I assume she was sleeping on the couch. The crumpled up blanket was a dead giveaway.” James answered, “What is with this line of questioning?”

Alex laughed, “I think Lucy is a little worried that we might be sleeping with, Kara. Or you now? Being inappropriate with her somehow.” Was the response.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “She may be eighteen, but I still worry and have to look out for her.”

“She’s in good hands with Maggie and Lucy. Give the girl a break, she is eighteen she’s supposed to be living. If she is metaphorically sleeping with Alex and Maggie, then it’s her choice and you have no say in the matter.” James told her.

Alex cleared her throat, “On that note, I’ll take my leave. Lucy, we’ll finish our discussion later; James it was good seeing you.” She walked towards the door.

“I’ll walk you out,” James told her.

They exited out of the apartment and stopped in front of the elevators, “I don’t know what is going on with you, Kara, and Maggie, but take care of Kara and don’t break her heart.” James told her.

Alex looked at him, “What do you mean? We’re friends, nothing more, nothing less.”

James gave her a small smile, “Friends? You are just as bad as Kara. Your poker face is not all the strong. Maggie’s is a lot better than yours.”

“Why did you lie to Lucy? If you knew where they were actually sleeping, why tell her that Maggie was on the couch?” Alex asked.

James shrugged, “I wanted to protect the three of you. You can lie to others and you can lie to Lucy, but you can’t lie to yourselves or me. I’m not going to tell Lucy because that is your secret to tell. You and Maggie are good for Kara, so keep making her happy. Oh, and be sure that you tell Kara, the truth about your job. If you don’t, then someone else will.” He told her cautiously.

Alex frowned, “What is that supposed to mean? You’re not planning on telling her, are you?”

“No, I’m not going to say anything, but if Diana has her way, then it will come out sooner rather than later,” James told her cryptically.

Alex crossed her arms, “Do you know something, James?”

“All I know is what Lucy told me. Diana will be working with Kara on the weekends, so she may tell her. Don’t sit on this, the sooner you tell Kara the better.” He told her honestly.

Alex sighed, “She doesn’t even know that Kara and I know each other. This is all on Lucy.”

James shook his head, “She’s seen you at the D.E.O, you’ve been a part of this since the beginning. She may not know you two are linked, but if she tells Kara about Lucy, then she may mention you as well. I need to get inside before Lucy suspects anything. I’ll talk to you later, Alex.” He turned and walked back towards the apartment.

Alex watched him go a look of contemplation on her face things were going to escalate. She pushed the button for the elevator and waited patiently as it stopped and the door opened. Alex sent a quick text to Maggie and put her phone back in her pocket. She had to tell Kara the truth or risk someone else telling her. This would probably fuck up their dynamic and Maggie would have to suffer the consequences as well.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She yelled into the empty elevator. Things were going to get complicated she was happy for all of five minutes, and now everything she worked for was going to come crashing down. Alex calmed herself as the elevator doors opened, she ran out the doors and the few blocks until she reached their apartment. She regulated her breathing and made her way towards the elevator. Once she was in she screamed silently into the elevator and calmed down once the elevator stopped on her floor. She got out and made her way to the apartment that had her girlfriends in it. It was now or never, Alex unlocked the door and went inside, she saw her girlfriends sitting at the table while Kara was doing her homework. They were talking about a problem that she was working on. Alex closed the door and put her keys on the little table by the door.

“Hey, babe. You missed James, he was here a few minutes ago to drop off Kara’s bag.” Maggie greeted her from the table.

Kara closed her laptop, “Yeah, he woke us up from our nap. I was sleeping well too, some of the best sleep I had in a while. Where did you go?” She asked.

Alex went over to the table and sat down, “I uh…I uh…I went to go talk to Lucy.”

“Oh? What about? Is everything okay?” Kara asked.

Alex cleared her throat, “Yeah, everything is fine. I wanted to find out about what she said to you.” She started playing with the sleeve of her shirt.

Maggie looked at Alex, concern clouded her features, “What did Lucy say? Is there a reason why she suggested that Kara go away with Diana?”

Alex thought back to what Lucy and James both had said, “It’s only on the weekends. Kara would finish school and graduate. If and when, Kara decides to become a superhero, she will be well trained.” She left out the part about other aliens and what not.

Kara shook her head, “I should have a say about this. I don’t want to go train with Diana, and no one can make me. It’s my choice, I get to decide.” She crossed her arms.

“I think it might be good for you. You can defend yourself and if the rest of your powers come in, you won’t have to rely on them as much.” Alex tried to explain the best way she knew how.

“What if my powers come in? Then what?” Kara asked with a slight irritation in her voice.

Alex sighed, “Then we can go see my dad. He helped Clark with his powers when he grew up. He knows a lot about Superman and maybe he can help you.”

Kara was genuinely confused and a little hurt, “You’re sounding an awful lot like Lucy right now. You were against the idea, and now you’re okay with it?”

“It’s not like that, Kara. This is for your protection and this will help you. Superman had a lot of enemies, and if they realize that you are tied to him, they may come after you. He is long gone, but they can still punish you. We don’t want that for you.” Alex tried to explain so Kara would understand. She was telling her the truth, without really telling her the truth.

Maggie looked at Alex she could read between the lines, “I think we should leave this alone for the time being. Kara can focus on her homework, so we can have a free day tomorrow. If there aren’t any pressing issues.”

Kara opened up her laptop without complaint and went back to doing her homework. Alex knew the conversation was officially over for now. “I’m going to leave you to your homework.” Alex got up from the table and moved to the living room. She could hear Kara and Maggie talking softly about her homework. This was happiness and domestic bliss but she did not want it taken away from her. Alex knew that if she didn’t come clean, then all of this would be ruined. She would have Maggie, but not Kara and that meant, if she lost Kara then Maggie would lose her too. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Maggie sit down next to her.

“What’s on your mind? You’ve been off since you’ve come back from seeing Lucy.” Maggie rests her head on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex sighed, “I think I should tell Kara the truth. If I don’t tell her the truth, then Diana might, and that wouldn’t be good.” She whispered.

Maggie’s head shot up, “Tell Kara the truth about what?”

“Me working for the D.E.O. she thinks that I work for the FBI, which I don’t. I feel bad lying to her. I figure if I tell her the truth now, then she can be pissed for a little bit, and everything would be alright. If she finds out from Diana, then we can lose her or I can lose her. Most importantly, I don’t want you to lose her.” Alex told her honestly.

Maggie sighed softly, “Either way, we are both going to lose her. I think it’s best if you do tell her now, instead of her finding out about it later. She will be upset but we could be stronger for it.” She had her doubts about all of this, but if Alex wanted to do it, then she would stand behind her. The thought of losing Kara made her sick to the stomach. She looked over at the table where Kara was doing her homework, then back at Alex, “When are you going to tell her?”

Alex sighed, “I don’t know. I want to do it soon though; I don’t want to wait on this.”

Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek, “I’m behind you 100%.”

Alex gave her a tiny smile, “Even if it means that you lose Kara in the process?”

“Yeah, even if that means I lose Kara.” Maggie’s voice hitched a little bit at the last part.

“I’m finished with all of my homework,” Kara stated from her place at the table.

Maggie laughed, “Do I have to come and check it for you?”

“No, unless you want to.” She sat down on the other side of Alex, “What’s with the mask of sadness? Are you still upset about your conversation with Lucy?”

Alex shook her head, “No, I have a lot of things on my mind right now, that doesn’t have to do with Lucy.”

“Care to share?” Kara asked while playing lightly with Alex’s hair.

“Not right now. I’ll tell you soon though, okay?” Alex answered vaguely.

Kara knew Alex was lying but decided to let it go for the time being. Whatever Alex is not sharing; she will share when she was ready. For now, she’ll be content without knowing, but she had a feeling that whatever it was, did not bode well for whoever is involved.

“I was thinking that maybe the three of us, could go out tonight. We should go out to dinner and enjoy our Saturday night.” Maggie suggested. She wanted to have a fun night out with her girlfriends.

Alex perked up at this suggestion, “That sounds like a great idea. I think it’s time that we have a night out as an official triad. What do you think, Kara? Are you ready for that?” She asked the young woman sitting at her side.

Kara nodded, “Yes, I’m ready for it. We are together and I want the world to know. I mean it would probably look like three friends having dinner, but you know.”

“I suggest we change our clothes and get ready to go out for the night. I was thinking that maybe after dinner we could go to the bar and play some pool.” Maggie got up and made her way to the closet.

Kara cleared her throat, “Not 21, and I can’t drink.”

Alex chuckled, “We don’t have to go to the bar, we can go to Dave and Buster's. They have pool there, plus games that you can play.” She was glad that there were alternatives.

“I’ve been to Dave and Buster's a couple of times with Sara and a few of my friends from school. We had to much fun, it was amazing, they also have bowling.” Kara got off the couch and went to the other closet that had her clothes in it. She went to pick out some clothes, “I’m going to go take a shower and freshen up.” Kara headed towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Alex walked up behind Maggie and wrapped her arms around her waist, “I’m excited for tonight. Do you think we should take Kara to our usual restaurant?”

Maggie shrugged, “I think so, it would be nice for her to see other poly relationships around her. They know us there, and no questions will be asked.”

Alex nuzzled Maggie’s hair, “I want her to be comfortable before we actually take her out, out.”

Maggie turned around in Alex’s arms and cocked her head to the left, “I understand and I get where you are coming from. Let me get dressed and go freshen up.”

Alex leaned down and captured Maggie’s lips in a kiss, “I love you.” She mumbled against Maggie’s mouth.

“I love you too,” Maggie replied before stepping out of Alex’s embrace.

Once everyone was changed and freshened up, they left the apartment and made it out to the parking lot. They got in the car and they were on their way to the restaurant that catered to people in unconventional relationships. Kara was asking questions for the most part, and Alex kept replying with, ‘you will see when we get there.’ After a few more minutes Maggie parked the car in front of a very generic building. The parking lot seemed to full of nice cars, but the front left a lot to be desired. Kara got out of the car with a little apprehension, she calmed down, knowing Alex and Maggie wouldn’t take her somewhere dangerous.

“It may look a little sketchy on the outside, but the inside is a lot better. This restaurant is exclusive for people in unconventional relationships.” Alex explained sensing Kara’s uneasiness.

Kara laughed nervously, “Unconventional relationships? You mean, like ours?”

Maggie nodded, “Yes, it’s more common than you think, Kara. Tonight, we are going to introduce you to the normalcy of our relationship.”

Kara rubbed her sweaty palms on her pants, “Let’s do this.” She said confidently.

The triad entered the restaurant and was greeted by the hostess and led to a table. The table was nestled in the corner, behind a sheer curtain, to maintain their privacy. The inside looked better than the outside, that was for sure. Kara found herself in the middle of Alex and Maggie, which wasn’t uncommon in their relationship.

“What do you think, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara looked around, “It’s very nice, the inside looks better than the outside. Honestly, it’s like a simple restaurant, like any other. It’s good to see other’s in relationships like ours.”

“The food is to die for. Their vegetarian menu isn’t that bad either.” Maggie spoke up, “The other menu isn’t bad either.”

Kara smiled, “Food is food. I don’t discriminate, I am an equal opportunity food lover.”

“Of course you are.” Alex sassed good naturedly.

The waiter came over and introduced himself and placed a basket full of assorted breadsticks, and bread rolls, along with several options of butter, “How are you beautiful ladies doing tonight?” Steven asked as he pulled out his note pad.

“We’re doing well Steven. How are you?” Maggie asked.

Steven smiled, “Doing well also. What would you ladies like to drink this evening?”

Alex looked at Kara who was munching quietly on a garlic parmesan bread stick, “What would you like to drink?”

Kara swallowed, “A Coke please.”

“One Coke and for you two ladies?” He looked at Alex and Maggie.

“A glass of Moscato for me and for my girlfriend, a glass of red,” Alex answered.

Steven wrote it down, “Do you ladies care for an appetizer?” He asked.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, we would like the sampler.”

Steven wrote it down on his pad, “I’ll be back with your drinks. Please enjoy the bread and if you need more, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you, Steven.” With that, the waiter turned around and left.

“How are the breadsticks, Kara?” Alex asked as she pulled apart her Tuscan bread.

Kara blushed, “They are really good. I’m not a huge fan of garlic and parmesan together, but the breadsticks make it so worth it.”

Steven came back with their drinks and their appetizers. He set the big platter in the middle of the table and placed small plates in front of them. The sampler contained: pita chips, hummus, tortilla chips and salsa, tempura asparagus, and fried mushrooms.

“Do you ladies know what you want or do you need another minute?” He asked once he was finished.

Kara blushed, “I didn’t look at the menu yet. Could you tell me what the specials tonight are?”

Steven gave her a dazzling smile, “Tonight we have vegetable lasagna with a Caesar salad, grilled salmon with a maple glaze served with rice pilaf and your choice of vegetable, and fettuccini alfredo, you can have it plain or you can add chicken or shrimp at no extra cost.”

Kara thought it over for a little bit, “I’ll go with the vegetable lasagna and the Caesar salad,”

“Excellent choice. And for you two ladies?” Steven asked Alex and Maggie.

Maggie had already decided, “I’ll go with the eggplant parmesan, with a garden salad.” She told the waiter.

Alex felt out-numbered, “I’ll go with the fettuccini alfredo.” She told him.

Steven gave them another smile and took their menus, “I’ll have it out for you shortly, enjoy your appetizers.”

The appetizers were just about finished when Steven came back with their meals. He cleared off the dirty dishes first before setting their main courses in front of them. He gave them another greeting before leaving the three women alone.

“I didn’t peg you for the vegetable lasagna type, Kara.” Maggie finally told her dinner companion.

Kara shrugged, “I wanted to see what it tasted like. You’re vegetarian, so I thought that maybe, I could incorporate some of your eating styles into mine. It’s the best of both worlds.” She explained.

Alex laughed, “That explains why Lucy was complaining about your change of eating habits. Looks like Maggie has been an influence on you.” She teased.

Maggie felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “It’s all part of my nefarious plan, to convert you both into vegetarians.” She laughed evilly.

Kara shook her head, “Good luck with that. I’m willing to compromise, but other than that, I like being able to eat my chicken, turkey, seafood, and bacon as long as it’s turkey.”

“We’ll see. I have ways of making people come around to my way of thinking.” Maggie winked.

Alex nodded in agreement, “Oh yeah, she does, but it hasn’t worked on me. I think she’s losing her touch.”

“You weren’t complaining about my touch when we were in the shower earlier.” Maggie volleyed back.

Kara shook her head, “That’s enough children.”

Dinner was finished and Alex took Kara’s hand in hers, “You wanna dance?” She asked.

“Of course I would lead the way, Alex.” She got out of the booth, “Are you coming too, Maggie?”

Maggie shook her head, “Nope, you two have your dance. I’ll get mine when you come back.”

“Okay.” Kara sent a look her way, before following behind Alex. The song had changed to something much slower and there were different people dancing together. Alex had brought Kara closer to her and wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, while Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck.

“This is our first dance together.” Alex lamented.

Kara smiled, “It is. I like it.”

They continued dancing for the duration of the song, and the song changed. Alex let go of Kara and kissed her on the cheek.

“May I have this dance?” Maggie asked from behind Kara.

Kara turned around, “Yes, you may.” She bit her lip and let Maggie take the lead.

“You’re a natural dancer. Has anyone ever told you that?” She asked.

“Nope, you’re the first. Who knew that you were the sentimental type.” Kara smiled at Maggie.

Maggie smirked, “Only around the people who mean the world to me. Which are you and Alex. I didn’t think it was possible for someone to capture my heart, again. But you Kara Kent, have done that and then some.”

Kara shook her head, “Don’t tell me that because you’re going to make me cry. This doesn’t have to do with me slipping up and telling you that I love you, does it?” She asked a little unsurely.

Maggie shook her head, “No, your confession did not prompt this. I’ve felt this way for a while, Alex and I discussed how I was feeling. I do love you, Kara.”

Kara licked her bottom lip and leaned down and kissed Maggie softly on the lips. It was a simple and subtle kiss, but it conveyed a lot of what Kara and Maggie both were feeling. Alex came over and danced with them when the kiss was finally over. She didn’t want to interrupt their moment. Alex assumed that Maggie must have told Kara how she felt, she was happy for both her girlfriends, but she was not ready to say those words to Kara just yet, not when she holds the fate of their relationship in their hands. Alex knew it was unfair to Kara and Maggie both but she was terrified that she was going to lose Kara. The three of them continued dancing until the last slow song was over and they made their way back to their table.

“I took care of the tab, so we can leave when you both are ready,” Alex told them.

Kara finished her drink, “I think I’m ready to go now. I can’t wait to go to Dave and Buster's.” She mentioned happily.

“You get to see me kick Maggie’s ass at pool. She plays horribly, I think you could be her, Kara.” Alex joked.

Maggie shook her head, “Dude, no way! I kicked your ass a couple of times spectacularly if I remember correctly.”

“That was luck, besides I let you win.” Alex shot back.

Kara shook her head, “Well, I can’t play so, it will be you two playing.” She told her lovers. Pool was something that Kara could never learn. She would either hit the ball too hard and send it flying, or someone would end up injured by the pool stick.

“You can’t?” Maggie asked.

“No. I either hit the ball too hard, thanks to my strength or someone gets hurt with the pool stick.” Kara admitted.

Alex grinned, “Then I will teach you how to play. I taught this one over here so I know that I could teach you. It’s all about concentration and if you can touch us, without hurting us, then you are pretty capable of tapping a ball lightly.”

Kara looked uncertain, “If you say so.”

“I know so. You ready to go?” Maggie asked.

“Let’s go,” Alex replied. The trio left the restaurant and made their way to the parking lot. Once inside the car and buckled in, Maggie started the car and they were on their way to play games.

“I really liked the restaurant, it was so normal. I didn’t feel weird at all.” Kara started the conversation when they had pulled out into the street.

“It seemed pretty natural didn’t it?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled softly, “Yeah it did. Half the time I forgot other people were there. It felt nice and very welcoming.”

Maggie laughed lowly, “Welcome to our life. Once you get used to being out with us, it will become second nature. Like when we go on dates, whether it’s me and Alex, you or Alex, you and me it works just the same. You’ll get used to it and once you do, no one else will matter.”

“I know what you mean. Thank you for tonight, it really took my mind off of things.” Kara mentioned casually.

Alex disagreed, “We are not going to talk about that tonight. We’re not even going to think about that. Tonight is about fun and letting our hair down.”

Maggie sent a glare in Alex’s direction, “It is okay for her to feel the way she is feeling. Kara was expressing herself, listen to her.”

Alex sighed, “I’m sorry, Kara. I know it’s a stressful situation but I want you to have some fun, and not worry about what’s going on with Lucy, and Diana.” She explained.

“I’m not going to say it’s okay because it is not, but I accept your apology,” Kara mentioned assertively. Maggie, James, and Lucy both told her about being assertive and setting boundaries.

Alex felt properly chastised but she knew she deserved it, hell she deserved everything that Kara will be sending her way. The rest of the drive to Dave and Busters was quiet, except for the radio playing lightly in the background. Alex was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn’t know they had stopped. She took off her seatbelt and turned towards Kara, “There’s something I need to tell you.” She blurted out.

Kara looked confused, “What do you need to tell me, Alex?”

“Alex, not right now,” Maggie told her.

Alex shook her head, “I need to tell Kara now before I lose my nerve.”

“You’re freaking me out; Alex, just tell me.”

Alex swallowed and ran her fingers through her hair, “I…I love you!” She rushed out but that was not what she wanted to say.

Kara smiled, “I love you too, Alex.” She surged forward and kissed Alex until she was breathless.

Maggie sat there in amazement she didn’t think that was what Alex was going to say, “Congratulations, you love each other.”

Alex pulled back from Kara, “Yeah, we do.”

“You had me worried for a moment,” Kara told her.

Maggie cleared her throat, “I think after this, we should go home and show how much we love each other.” She chuckled.

Alex laughed uneasily, “Kara, why don’t you go inside and get us a seat near the bar. I want to talk to Maggie about something.”

Kara was confused again, “Oh, okay. Is something wrong?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “Nothing is wrong, babe. I want to talk to Maggie about tomorrow morning.”

“What about tomorrow morning?” Kara asked with curiosity.

Maggie chimed in, “It’s a surprise.”

Kara seemed satisfied with that answer, “Okay. I’ll see you two inside.” She got out the car and made her way to the building.

“What the hell was that?” Maggie asked, “Were you really going to tell Kara that you love her?”

Alex shook her head, “I panicked okay. I was going to tell her about me working for the D.E.O. and that came out instead.” She sighed.

Maggie sighed as well, “You couldn’t wait, could you? You could have waited until Monday or one-day next week. Why are you so insistent on telling her tonight?”

Alex sighed, “I feel guilty, okay? I feel guilty for lying to her about my job. I love Kara and because I love her, I want to tell her. If I tell her, then I know we will lose her.”

Maggie reached over the center console and hugged Alex, “Listen, babe, take it one day at a time. When you are ready you can tell her, but it doesn’t have to be tonight. We don’t know if Diana will say anything.” She rubbed Alex’s back soothingly, “Stop thinking that we are going to lose her, we may not, and if we do we will deal with it and wait for her to come around. Now, clean yourself up and let’s go get our girlfriend. I guarantee there are probably a few guys and girls trying to hit on her.” Maggie tried to lighten the situation.

Alex gave a watery laugh, “It’s not our fault that we have a beautiful girlfriend.”

Maggie planted a wet kiss on Alex’s lips, “That we do. I don’t want to keep her waiting.”

Alex looked in the mirror and cleaned herself up as best as she could. Once she was presentable, she and Maggie made their way out of the car and inside of the building. They found Kara sitting at the bar chatting with a couple. Alex and Maggie made their way over to the bar and stood behind Kara, making their presence known.

Kara smiled, “Hey, I want to introduce you to Susan Vasquez and her girlfriend Ashley.” Kara introduced the couple

“Alex?”

“Vasquez?”

Kara looked between the two women, “You two know each other?”

Alex laughed wryly, “Yeah, something like that.” She knew she was fucking screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Alex, Alex *smh*
> 
> Vasquez is making an appearance (I'm using all the characters that had somehow been lost at war).
> 
> If you're seeing things happening between Maggie and Kara it is intentional...it sets up their upcoming story line
> 
> It will all come together, trust me.
> 
> Gracias for reading


	17. The Lies We Tell Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias again for your support of this story. I am having fun coming up with ideas and sharing them with others, before letting them unfold for you all. I am starting to feel more confident about this story as I write. Thank you again for your support, it fuels my muse, even though I have to squeeze in time to write.

There was an awkwardness after Alex’s response, luckily the music and the sound of people talking, and playing games filled in the space. Alex was screwed and she looked at Vasquez with a wide eyed look.

“We work with each other, I’m CIA,” Susan answered, it was obvious that they needed to keep their cover.

Kara was surprised, “So, NCPD, FBI, and CIA all work together? I did not know this, and do you work with the military too?” She asked genuinely curious.

Alex cleared her throat, “Yeah, we do. When it’s a joint task, we all pitch in when needed.” She answered Kara’s question.

“So, you’re dating the both of them?” Ashley, Susan’s girlfriend spoke up.

“Yeah, they are both my girlfriends,” Kara answered proudly.

Maggie put her hand on Kara’s shoulders, “It’s unconventional I know, but we love each other.”

“Alex, could I borrow you for a moment?” Susan asked.

Alex shrugged, “Sure. If you could order us some drinks, Maggie.”

Maggie smiled, “Of course I will. Kara and I will keep Ashley company, while you two talk.”

Alex and Susan walked off and headed toward the exit. Once they were outside and made sure that no one else was around. Susan launched into her questions, “Why did you not tell me that you were dating Lucy’s niece or whoever Kara is to her? Does Lucy know? Is she even 18?” She asked.

Alex held up her hand to stop Susan’s line of questioning, “I couldn’t tell you because you work directly with Lucy. Lucy does not know but we plan on telling her soon. I know you won’t say anything, but no one else needs to know. Yes, Kara is eighteen, so she is more than legal.”

Susan smiled, “You have a lot of balls, Danvers. Dating the assistant director’s niece or whatever she is to Lucy. I take it that she doesn’t know about your job?” She asked.

“No she doesn’t, but I need to tell her and soon. You know what’s going on and if Kara finds out from someone else, we’re fucked. Also, CIA, really?” Alex asked amusedly.

Susan shrugged, “It’s what I came up with on the fly, normally I would say FBI or something, but CIA sounds so much cooler.” She laughed, “So glad that Ashley knew not to correct me. That would have been hella awkward. Do when did you, Maggie and Kara happen?”

Alex laughed, “For about two weeks now, a few days after her birthday.”

Susan’s mouth dropped, “So you literally waited until she turned 18 to pursue a relationship with her?” She asked in disbelief.

“No, it wasn’t like that. I know how that makes us sound, it simply happened. We were already in a relationship, without even knowing we were in a relationship. Maggie and I were content with simply being her friend, no romantic inclinations involved, because she was a minor at the time.” Alex explained, it just happened, there was no control over it.

Susan chuckled, “Just giving you shit, Danvers. Sometimes the best relationships are the ones you didn’t see coming. At least she is legal enough, but not legal enough to buy alcohol. I do have a question though.” She turned serious for a moment.

Alex scuffed her foot against the concrete, “Ask away.”

“Dating Kara isn’t a way of getting back at Lucy for breaking up with you and Maggie, to start dating James, is it?” Susan asked she wanted to make sure that everything was on the up and up. She liked both Alex and Lucy, adored them even and she didn’t want to see their friendship suffer.

Alex shook her head, “No. Why would you ask that? Even if Kara was in no relation to Lucy, we would still be with her. Her being related to Lucy, was a strict coincidence.” She explained again. It was a huge coincidence, and not some grand conspiracy to get back at Lucy.

Susan raised her hands up, “Calm down, I wasn’t trying to imply anything. As long as you and Maggie are happy, then I am happy for you. If shit explodes with Lucy, then I will have your back.”

“Good. I honestly don’t know how Lucy is going to react, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Let’s get back to our girlfriends before they think we were called off on a special mission.” Alex pointed her head towards the door.

Susan chuckled, “Are you going to tell, Kara the truth, about what we do?”

Alex sighed, “Yeah, I’m going to. I plan on telling her on Monday, gives us some time together before things might end.”

They walked inside the building, “Don’t think negatively, it will all work out. If she is upset, then let her be and she will come around. I’ve only talked to her for a few minutes and she is a lot more resilient than you give her credit for. She is really sweet too, I may be a little in love with her myself.” Susan joked.

Alex pushed her playfully, “Dude! Don’t play like that.”

They looked at the bar for their respective partners when they couldn’t find them. They started looking everywhere and Alex found them in the bowling alley. It had already been decided that they were going to bowl instead of play pool. Alex was okay with that, for the time being.

“What do we have here? I guess we’re not playing pool tonight?” Alex mentioned as she walked over to the ladies.

Ashley pointed at Kara, “Blame her, she was the one who talked us into it.”

“Don’t look at me. You were the one who said that you did not want to play pool and that you preferred to bowl.” Kara told her new found friend.

Alex looked over at Maggie, “What is your say in all of this?”

“Whatever the woman wants. Kara wanted to bowl, so here we are and I am not one to deny, Kara her request. Go get your shoes, so we can kick ass.” Maggie pointed to the shoe station.

Alex and Susan went over to the shoe station and picked up their shoes. It was there that they were going to be playing four games altogether. Alex and Susan exchanged a smile and made their way over to the lanes and sat down in one of the chairs to put their shoes on.

“Since Kara is the youngest, she goes first.” Ashley sent Kara a teasing smile.

Kara got up, “Sure, tease the baby of the group.” She went to go pick up her ball. Kara had to make sure that she had control over her strength, the last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself. Kara rolled the ball down the ally and waited patiently as it hit the pins. She got a strike and she jumped up and down in delight.

“This is how the game is going to start.” Ashley joked as she went next. She ended up knocking down eight pins but picked up the spare. “Top that.”

Susan was next and she bowled a strike as well. Alex felt that Kara has met her competition where bowling is involved. Maggie went followed by herself, and she had a gutter ball, which was very disappointing.

“It’s alright, Danvers. Better luck next time.” Maggie teased as she went to go kiss her girlfriend.

Alex rolled her eyes playfully, “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” She grumbled.

After four rounds of bowling, several arcade games, and a few drinks later the happy couple and triad were ready to call it a night. Alex watched as Kara and Ashley, exchanged numbers so they can make plans to get together.

“Kara makes friends everywhere she goes,” Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear.

Alex smiled, “Yeah, she does. She’s a very friendly person with a good heart. I’m glad that she is making friends outside of the ones at school.”

“Yeah, me too,” Maggie told her.

They all parted and went their separate ways and Alex, Maggie, and Kara got into the car. Once they were buckled up, Maggie started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

“Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Kara?” Alex asked as they were riding down the road.

Kara smiled, “I definitely did. Susan and Ashley are really cool, especially Ashley. Did you know that she works at the television station? She works behind the scenes, not in front of the cameras.” She answered the question.

Maggie laughed, “You learned a lot about her. Do you know her blood type? Social Security number?”

“No. Why would I need to know that?” Kara asked.

Alex chuckled at Kara’s cuteness, “You found out about her, her job, etc. you should have found out all of her information.” She replied.

Kara pouted, “Oh. Don’t make fun of me.”

Maggie looked at Kara in the rear view mirror, “She’s not making fun of you. You’re just too cute sometimes.”

“I am not cute! I am fierce and phenomenal.” Kara refuted, she hated being called cute. Cute was used for babies, puppies and baby animals. She was not any of the aforementioned.

“Of course you’re not. Have you heard anything from Lucy?” Alex asked.

Kara looked at her phone, “She sent me a text a couple of hours ago, saying she is giving me space, she apologized and said we should get together and talk sometime.” She put the phone back in her purse.

“That’s something, right? I know she means well, but it sucks that she made the decision for you. In the end though, you have the right to say that this is not what you want. Did Lucy even ask you what you wanted?” Maggie asked. That had crossed her mind, did it occur to anyone to ask Kara what she wanted?

Kara sighed heavily, “No! Everyone felt that having me train with Diana is something that I want. I’ve said it before, but no one listens to me. I don’t want to train with Diana. I don’t want to be a part of the Justice League to fill a missing hole that was left by Clark. If I do become a superhero, I want it to be because I want to, and not because someone else wants me to be. I want to graduate high school; I want to go to college. I want to have a career and a family and all the other things that life has to offer. Clark may have been content with all of that, while being a superhero on the side, but me I’m not. And if I have to tell Diana this myself than I will.” She crossed her arms after she finished her rant.

Alex and Maggie exchanged looks and the car was silent again, save for the music playing softly in the background. Alex felt worse than she was feeling earlier, she needed to tell Kara the truth, before her showdown with Diana. She loves Lucy and adores their friendship, but her relationship with Kara comes first.

“You tell her and Lucy that. You are your own person; you don’t have to step into Superman’s shoes. Kara, you have the heart of a hero, but that doesn’t mean you have to become a superhero.” Maggie told her.

Kara gave Maggie a smile so bright, it could rival the sun, “Thanks, Maggie.”

They arrived at the apartment at a little after 2:30 a.m. and they were exhausted. Clothes were changed and they climbed into bed for their cuddle session before going to sleep, this time Maggie was in the middle instead of Kara or Alex. It felt good to have Kara with them again, as much as Alex and Maggie love being alone, it was much better with Kara around.

The sound of the rain and thunder woke Alex up from her peaceful slumber. She sat up quietly, not wanting to disturb the other occupants in the bed. Alex looked over and saw that they were sleeping peacefully, so she watched them sleep for a few moments before climbing out of the bed. She thought about telling Kara over breakfast, but decided to wait until Monday to do it. Alex didn’t want to ruin an already perfect week-end.

“It’s too early, come back to bed, Alex,” Kara mumbled sleepily.

Alex laughed to herself and looked over to the bed to see Kara sitting up, hair messy from sleep she looked beautiful, “Sorry, the thunder woke me up.” She whispered as she made her way towards the bed.

Kara wiped her eyes, “Come cuddle with me.” She patted the bed beside her.

Alex made her way over to Kara’s side and climbed into the bed, “Get over here, you.” She held out her arms.

Kara moved over and got comfortable against Alex, “Much better.”

Alex began smoothing out Kara’s bed head, “I want you to know that I meant it when I told you, I love you last night. I didn’t mean to blurt it out the way I did.” She began the conversation. Alex felt that she needed to let Kara know that.

Kara sighed in contentment, “I know you meant it, Alex. I never doubted you. It was a little strange to hear you just blurt it out like that, but I loved it just the same. I love you too, Alex. I know most people would think it’s too soon, but it’s been months, and I know what I feel.” She stated while playing with Alex’s fingers.

“No one has control over when and how a person feels love.” She rested her cheek on top of Kara’s head, “How would you react if someone you loved withheld information from you? If they didn’t tell you what their job really is? Or if they tell you that they are some sort of international spy?” She asked, trying to gage Kara’s thoughts.

Kara stopped playing with Alex’s fingers, “This is a weird question to ask, but I’ll answer it anyway. I would be upset and then ask why I wasn’t told this in the first place? I can understand that there may be confidentiality as far as a job goes, but if you love someone you should tell them the truth.” She explained. It was a very simple concept; Kara didn’t understand how people could not see that.

Alex continued playing with Kara’s hair, “Would you break up with your partner if you found out that they withheld this information?”

Kara shrugged, “I probably wouldn’t break up with them, but I would need space and I would probably reevaluate who they are as a person. Then again it’s really hard to say because a lie by omission is still a lie.”

Alex’s stomach tightened a little at Kara’s answer, “That is understandable.”

Kara shifted so that she was facing Alex, “Why are you asking me these questions? Is there something that you need to tell me? Are you hiding something?” She asked her eyebrows knitted together.

“I was simply curious, Kara. I’m not hiding anything, it’s me starting to get sleepy again.” She gave Kara a reassuring smile.

Kara again was not buying Alex’s explanation but she would let it go for now. If Alex wanted to tell her something she would wait until Alex was ready. Whatever it is that Alex is hiding, Kara hoped that she would tell her soon, “It’s 6:30 a.m. we should go back to sleep at least for a little while. I like rainy days like this.” She relaxed back in Alex’s arms.

“Really? Why is that?” Alex asked getting comfortable.

Kara yawned softly, “My body isn’t buzzed on my energy. I can actually relax and be at peace. I love the sun, but clouds and rain, are usually the best.”

Alex kissed the top of Kara’s head, “I love you either way, Kara. Let’s get some sleep, I have a feeling Maggie will be getting up soon.” The only response she got was a soft snore coming from Kara. She shook her head and settled down and fell promptly asleep. A few hours later found Alex being awoken to the smell of food being cooked and an empty bed. She took her time waking up, and enjoying the comfort of her bed. It didn’t last long since there was constant laughing coming from the kitchen, it was music to her ears. So she eventually got up and snuck to the bathroom and took care of her business. She made her way to the kitchen and watched as the scene I front of her unfolded. Maggie was teaching Kara how to flip pancakes, and Kara kept making a mess of them. They were both covered in flour but they looked so damn cute.

“Need help this morning?” She asked teasingly.

Maggie looked up, “Nope, just having a little fun in the kitchen.”

“You’re supposed to still be sleeping. We were making you breakfast in bed, now that you’re up, you are spoiling our fun.” Kara pointed out.

Alex laughed, “Well, I can go back to bed if that will make you happy.”

“Yes!” Maggie and Kara said at the same time.

Alex knew she was outnumbered and went back to bed without a fight. Everything was again domestic, a warm feeling washed over her, and she went back to the time where it was Lucy, Maggie and herself. Their time together was great, but with Kara, everything was so fucking perfect. After she got comfortable in the bed, her two girlfriends made their way towards her, with a tray full of food.

“It looks like you’re trying to feed an army.” Alex quipped as she saw the mountain of food.

Kara smiled as she put the tray on Alex’s lap, “You are, us.” She climbed into the bed.

“What did I do to deserve such beautiful ladies in my bed?” Alex asked.

Maggie smirked, “We’re badasses. Quit talking and eat, before the food gets cold.” She put a piece of toast in Alex’s mouth.

Alex removed it from her mouth and chewed the piece she bit off. And gave the rest to Kara and Maggie, who were more than happy to enjoy the crunchy bread. Alex cut into the pancakes and took a bite, they were a pancake party in her mouth. They were so light and fluffy, she could taste a little hint of vanilla, it reminded her of a Belgium waffle.

“These pancakes are to die for. Who made them?” Alex asked savoring the flavor of the pancake goodness.

Kara smiled, “I did. I was watching Food Network and decided to recreate them myself. I really want to learn how James makes his though, hopefully, if I asked he will teach me.”

“I’m pretty sure he would, no one could say no to you.” Alex chimed in.

Maggie shook her head, “I’m sure that there are some people who probably could say no, but they wouldn’t.”

They continued sharing the food and feeding each other until all the food was gone. Kara picked the tray up and took it to the kitchen and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned up the breakfast dishes that they used this morning. Her mind drifted to Lucy and James, she wondered how they were doing. Kara cleared her thoughts and finished cleaning the kitchen.

“You didn’t have to clean the kitchen, Kara. I could have done that.” Maggie told her.

Kara shook her head, “I saved you the trouble, besides, you and Alex looked like you two needed a moment. So I was giving it to you.” She folded up the dish towel and put it in the sink.

Alex objected from the bed, “You really didn’t need to do that, Kara. We have moments together all the time, we want to have our moments with you. We only get to have you a handful of times, so we want to make the best of it.”

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers and pulled her towards the bed, “It’s Sunday, we are going to be lazy. It’s raining so we can just be.” She sent a dimpled smile in Kara’s direction.

Kara bit her lip, “The last time it was raining we ended up naked in the bed.”

Alex reached up and pulled Kara down on the bed, “I know and it was quite an enjoyable way to spend the day. Care to have a repeat performance?”

Kara pressed her back to Alex’s front, “I don’t know, maybe.”

Maggie climbed on the bed until she was hovering over, Kara, “Maybe? What can we do to tempt you, Miss. Kent?”

Kara licked her lips, “First don’t call me that, I sound like an old woman. Secondly, what do _you_ think it would take to tempt me?” She smirked.

“Maybe we can start with this.” She leaned down and kissed Kara.

“Mmm, you’re getting there.” She whispered against Maggie’s lips.

Alex moved her hand underneath Kara’s shirt and began running her fingers lightly against Kara’s abs, “How about now.”

Kara tried not to laugh, “You’re close.”

Maggie placed a final kiss on Kara’s lip, before she made her way between Kara’s legs, “Maybe this will tempt you.” She teased as she moved her hands to the waist band of Kara’s pajama bottoms, slowly moving them down Kara’s hips, then the top of her thighs.

Kara lifted her hips to allow for the pajama bottoms to be removed. Alex started to remove, Kara’s shirt as Kara lifted up her arms to have the offending material taken off. Maggie’s phone started ringing in the background. Alex groaned in frustration, “It never fucking fails.”

Maggie got off the bed and went to answer the phone, “Sawyer. Yeah, I’ll be right in.” She put her phone on the night table, “Robbery at National City Bank, possible hostages.”

A few seconds later, Alex’s phone rang and she scrambled to answer it, “Danvers. I’ll be right in sir.” She looked at Kara, “Looks like I have to go in as well, hostage negotiation.” Alex lied.

Kara pouted, “I really hate your jobs.” She started to get dressed.

“Trust me, we hate our jobs too,” Maggie answered as she was getting ready.

Alex kissed Kara on the cheek, “The best part is we get to come home to you when our job is done.”

Kara blushed, “I like the sound of that.” She sat up as Maggie and Alex finished getting ready.

Maggie came over and kissed Kara on the lips, “I’ll see you later.”

Kara licked her lips, “Be careful and come back to me.” She told both Alex and Maggie.

“Always.” Alex replied before kissing Kara again, “We’ll call you later.”

Alex and Maggie left the apartment together, leaving Kara to her own devices. “Is there an alien involved?” Maggie asked once they were out of the apartment building.

“I don’t know, J’onn didn’t get into specifics.” Alex replied, before kissing Maggie quickly, “Be safe and come back to me, okay?”

Maggie smiled, “Always.” They both parted ways, Maggie, to her car and Alex to her bike, it was going to be a long day. Alex hoped that it would be an easy takedown and not one that would last the entire day. She made it to the DEO facility in record time, since it’s five minutes away from her apartment, and made her way inside.”

“What do we have?” Alex asked as soon as she was in the command center in her uniform.

J’onn looked away from the screen, “Nice of you to join us, Agent Danvers. Intergang has hostages at the bank. So far no one has gotten hurt, but that could change drastically. I’m going to need you and the Alpha’s to take the first point, Lucy, you take Bravo and lead the second point. We need to get this rapped up nice and neatly.” He commanded.

“Yes, sir.” Everyone replied as they scattered about.

“Alex, wait up,” Lucy called behind her.

Alex turned around, “What’s up, Lucy?” She asked entering the tactical gear area.

Lucy sighed, “I wanted to see if Kara was okay?” She asked.

“She is fine, still pissed at you. I’m going to tell her the truth about what I do.” Alex answered.

Lucy grabbed her gear, “You can’t do that. She’ll hate you, then she’ll hate me.”

Alex shook her head, “I’m not telling her about you. I am telling her about me. If Kara hates me, then so be it. At least, I will have a clear conscience, and there would be hope for us to be cool again. I’ll see you out there.” She left the room and Lucy behind to follow after her.

After a five-hour standoff and freed hostages later, Alex and the rest of her agents went back to the DEO, but she had to make sure that Maggie was okay, first. Once she knew her girlfriend was okay, she headed to the DEO, where she called Kara to let her know that she was okay and she would be home soon. The thought of going home to Kara, made Alex’s heart flutter, that was until dark thoughts made their way in. If she told Kara the truth, then she may not have her to go home to, when she stayed over. She pushed those thoughts aside, while she changed out of her tactical gear. After the debriefing J’onn had asked her to stay behind for a moment.

“I’m worried about you, Alex? Is there something going on between you and Director Lane?” He asked.

Alex shook her head, “No. Why do you ask?”

J’onn smiled, “You both are projecting your thoughts. I am trying to tune them out, but it’s hard. I know both of you have Kara on your mind, but for different reasons.”

“Are you going to lecture me?” Alex asked.

“No, I’m not going to lecture you. You can’t help who you love and I am happy you are happy. I don’t want your relationship with Kara to be a point of contention between you and Lucy.” He told her gently.

Alex looked at him, “I want to tell Kara the truth about who I work for. I don’t want to lie to her anymore, Lucy can lie and make false pretenses, but I can’t.”

J’onn put his hands on Alex’s shoulders, “Do what you think is best for you and your relationship. If you think Kara can handle it, then you tell her. You don’t worry about Lucy, you concentrate on yourself and your relationship. If Kara decides to become a superhero, then she would be a very valuable asset to the team.” He told her.

Alex gave him a tiny smile, “Thanks, J’onn. I’m going to head home now to my girlfriend, both of them.”

J’onn stepped back, “Have a good night, Alex.”

Alex turned and walked out of the room they were in. She said a quick good night to Vasquez and Lucy. She was almost clear when Lucy stopped her, “Yes, Lucy?”

Lucy sighed, “I know we are not exactly seeing eye to eye right now, but could you let Kara know that I love her and I hope she comes home soon.”

Alex actually felt sorry for Lucy, she was more concerned about losing Kara, that she didn’t realize that Lucy had a lot to lose too. Kara was the only family that she really had left, “I’ll let her know. I’ll have her call you or text you. She just needs some space right now, teenagers right?” She tried to ease the tension that fell between them.

Lucy laughed half-heartedly, “Yeah, teenagers. Have a good night, Alex. Take good care of Kara.”

Alex smiled, “We always do.” She replied before getting on the elevator and leaving the agency. Once back in the comforts of her own building, Alex entered the apartment and the smell of spaghetti overwhelmed her senses. She looked towards the kitchen and saw Kara stirring the sauce while singing softly to herself.

“Ahem.” Alex cleared her throat.

Kara jumped startled that she didn’t know that anyone was there, “Alex, you scared me. Why didn’t you call me to tell me that you were coming home?” She asked.

Alex bit her lip, “Maybe, I wanted to surprise you. Did Maggie say when she would be home?” She asked as she went to the refrigerator to get her some orange juice.

Kara finished stirring the sauce, “Yeah, she said she will be home in twenty minutes. That was ten minutes ago, so she may be coming sooner.”

Alex made her way behind Kara and put her arms around her waist orange juice carton sitting on the counter. “You look so sexy cooking like this. I can get used to seeing every day.”

Kara continued studying, “Are you sure about that? Is that your way of asking me to move in?”

Alex nuzzled Kara’s blonde tresses, “Not right now, but maybe when you go to college. I’m sure you don’t want to live with Lucy and James forever.”

“I know. I have to think about it but I will let you and Maggie know. I like being here with the both of you, but there is still Lucy to think about. If I will be going to National City University or go somewhere else.” Kara answered letting the sauce simmer for a little longer.

Alex knew that would be a factor as well, “Take your time to think about it and look at your options as far as college goes. We will go from there. Do you need any help with anything?”

“You can make the salad. That would be very helpful.” Kara delegated the task to Alex.

Alex let go, “Yes, ma’am.” She ventured over to the refrigerator and pulled out everything to make the salad. Maggie came home a few minutes later, greeted them both and headed for the shower. Alex took one at work so she didn’t have to worry about one. Dinner was finished and they sat down to eat. Alex and Maggie told Kara about their day, and Kara told them what she did that afternoon.

“You did what?” Maggie asked.

Kara laughed, “I told you, I got off. I was left unsatisfied, so I flew solo. It wasn’t the same as you two, but it did relieve the tension some.”

Alex laughed, “We did leave her in an uncomfortable position, so I don’t blame her. I guess tonight we will have to make sure, Kara is not unsatisfied.”

“What a way to start a school week by having multiple orgasms. It’s a win-win for all of us, it’s been entirely too long since we’ve had our fill of Kara.”

Kara blushed, “Sitting right here and you’re not helping. Just for that, you two clean up the kitchen and I am going to take a shower and get my things together for school tomorrow.” She got up from the table and took her plate to the kitchen, “Don’t have too much fun while I am gone.” She left the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom.

Alex and Maggie watched her leave, “Did you and Lucy talk?”

“Yeah, we did. I told her that I was going to tell, Kara. She wasn’t too happy about it, but she couldn’t stop me.” Alex replied.

Maggie stood up, “I’m glad you are telling her, then maybe you can stop being so spaced out.” She gathered their plates and took them to the kitchen.

Alex stood up and grabbed their glasses and followed behind, Maggie, “I have not been spaced out. I think we should clean the kitchen and turn off the lights.”

“Why would you do that?” Maggie asked.

Alex chuckled, “To set the scene, Kara gave me an idea earlier. Recreate the rainy day we spent together. The first time that three of us were first together.”

“I like that idea. I think we should release some tension.” Maggie agreed, “We have to make sure that is okay with Kara first.”

“Always. Come on, let’s finish, we don’t know how long she is going to be.” Alex suggested.

Alex and Maggie finished cleaning the kitchen in record time and sent about recreating the moment at the beach house. The rain started again, the thunder and lightning was raging harder than it was before. Alex turned the lights off after there were several candles were lit. The apartment was bathed in candle light when Kara stepped out from the bathroom, in nothing but a towel. Her hair was dripping on her shoulders.

“We’ve been waiting for you. Why don’t you come join us?” Maggie suggested from the bed.

Kara smiled brightly and dropped her towel before heading over to the bed. All her thoughts went out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is finally going to tell Kara. How is Kara going to react? What does this mean for their relationship? We'll have to wait and see.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! Gracias for reading :)


	18. (What's Done in the dark) Always Comes To Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally learns the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has shown this story some love. It really means a lot to me.
> 
> We have hit the angst guys! Don't kill me.
> 
>  
> 
> Forward march...

Kara hated Monday’s with a serious passion, the day should be outlawed, the week should start on Tuesday that’s only fair. She woke up naked in a tangle of sheets and looked at the clock, she still had a few hours before she got up. Kara looked over at the two women sleeping peacefully beside her, the rain finally stopped and the moonlight shined softly through the window. The light coming from outside illuminated the naked bodies of her girlfriends. Her girlfriends, that she loved dearly. Yesterday when Maggie and Alex had left for their respective jobs, Kara had worried about them, they deal with dangerous criminals, and whatever else they handle. She found herself checking her phone and watching the news to find out any information. When she would receive a text from Maggie and Alex, relief washed over her. It was nerve wrecking that they do so much to protect the city, but who is there to protect them. These thoughts flooded her brain until she internally screamed ‘enough’, that seemed to shut her thoughts off for the time being.

“Kara are you okay? Why are you up so early?” Maggie asked sleepily.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. Thoughts I guess, it’s really hard to pinpoint it exactly.” She explained.

Maggie sat up, “Care to share?” She wiped her bleary eyes.

Kara shook her head, “It’s nothing important.”

Maggie didn’t look convinced, “It had to be important if it woke you up. Talk to me.”

Kara sighed, “I was scared last night. When you and Alex left for work last night, I was scared that something was going to happen to you both. You spend so much time protecting the citizens of National City, that I wondered who is going to protect you two? I mean, I know you probably wear bullet proof vests, and maybe even tactical gear, but there is no guarantee. I’ve lost so much already, my planet, Clark, Lois, my home in Metropolis. I don’t want to lose anyone or anything else.” She admitted shyly.

Maggie moved over so that she could comfort, Kara. She had a feeling that she would feel this way. Maggie understood what it was like to lose almost everything when she was forced out the closet, she was thrown out of her home and had to live with her aunt. Living with her aunt wasn’t all that bad, but her parents basically shunned her and told her that she was no longer a part of their family. It wasn’t until Alex that she was finally able to find peace, she was broken, but Alex healed her and so did Lucy, now there was Kara.

“I can’t promise that we are not going to get hurt, or you will lose us because our jobs are very demanding. Thinking about you makes everything worth it. Last night was hell on the both of us, but the best part was coming home to you.” Maggie told her honestly.

Kara laughed softly not wanting to wake up, Alex, “I actually like that, you, coming home to me. Alex and I discussed me moving in with you two when I go off to college.”

“Oh?” Maggie asked feigning surprise. They had spoken about this in great lengths and came to a unanimous decision that they wanted Kara to move in with them, once she graduated.

“Yeah. I told her that I would have to think about it, I have to decide where I want to go to college. If I want to stay in National City or if I want to go away to college. Then there is Lucy, I’m pretty much all the family she has left, besides you two and James.” Kara answered while playing with a lock of Maggie’s hair.

Maggie exhaled softly, “I understand what you’re saying, Kara. Take your time you have some time before you have to decide. Whatever you decide, you know Alex and I will support you.”

Kara smiled, “You and Alex are the most understanding women ever. I mean, you were pretty patient with me from beginning to end. Most people would find themselves frustrated by now.”

“Not us. We told you before, you are it for us. We want no one else but you. What else is on your mind?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “I think Alex is keeping something from me. Yesterday she asked me all of these weird questions and it had me wondering. She wouldn’t answer those questions unless she was hiding something.”

Maggie looked like a deer caught in headlights, “Why don’t you ask her? Maybe she will tell you.”

Kara sat up and turned to face Maggie, “You know something don’t you?”

Maggie bit her lip, “I think it’s Alex’s place to tell you.”

“Okay, but what if she doesn’t ever tell me? Is it something illegal?” Kara questioned.

“It’s not illegal, Kara. Ask her she may surprise you.” Was Maggie’s response, “Let’s try to get a little bit of rest before it’s time for us to actually get up.”

Kara settled down near Maggie and fell asleep promptly. The alarm going off jolted the sleeping occupants out of the bed, “Make it stop.” Kara whined against Maggie’s back.

“Time to get up, you have school and we have work,” Alex told her as she pulled the covers off of Kara.

Kara sat up grumpily, “I don’t like you right now.” She mumbled.

Alex kissed her cheek, “You love me. You can’t be late for school; Lucy would have our asses.”

Kara got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom with something that sounded a lot like, ‘fuck Lucy’ before closing the bathroom door. Kara turned on the shower and stepped in once the water was to her liking. It was Monday, and she didn’t want to go to school, she wanted to stay in the bed. She learned her lesson about having sex until the early hours of the morning, but it was so good. Alex and Maggie were so attentive, catering to every one of her urges and desires. Her body came to life under their touches, their kisses, and the different ways they brought her to orgasm. Her body started heating up as she soaped herself up, she didn’t have time to get lost in her fantasy, so she rinsed off and turned off the water. Kara couldn’t find her towel, but she was lucky that her robe was still in here. She grabbed her fluffy, pink robe and slipped it on her body. Kara appreciated the softness on her skin she opened the bathroom door to find Maggie and Alex having coffee and discussing their day.

“Do you think that it will be an easy day at work?” Maggie asked as she put a cup of coffee in front of Alex.

Alex smiled, “I don’t know, yesterday was the first time anything huge went on in National City. I will probably be working on knife throwing, while everyone else is doing the grunt work. I didn’t think working for the D.E.O could be so boring at times.”

Kara looked confused, she thought Alex worked for the FBI but now she works for something called the DEO. Alex lied to her about her job, this did not sit right with her, “I’m done with the shower.” She stated as she made her way over to the dresser and opened her drawer.”

“Kara, how long have you been standing there?” Maggie asked.

Kara continued looking in the drawer for her underwear, bra, and socks, “I just got out of the shower. I’m going to go home after school today.” She mentioned casually as she found what she was looking for.

“What? Why?” Alex asked.

Kara continued getting dressed, “I really need to talk to Lucy and patch things up between us. I think it’s time that she and I talked.” Once she was dressed, Kara went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

“Kara? Is something bothering you? You went in there all grumpy, and now you’re pissed.” Maggie asked.

Kara spit out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth out before replying, “It’s nothing, Maggie. I promise.” She kissed Maggie quickly on the lips and went to get her school books, “I really gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.” She ran out of the apartment forgetting all about Alex. Once she was in the elevator Kara allowed herself to process what she heard. Alex worked for some agency called the D.E.O. and not for the FBI so why didn’t Alex just tell her that? Why did Alex have to lie? That meant that Lucy knew too, as well as Maggie, but she didn’t fault them because they have been nothing but truthful to her, and it was Alex’s place to tell her, which she clearly didn’t. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, she stepped off holding her message bag to her chest. As soon as she stepped outside, it dawned on Kara that Maggie was supposed to be taking her to school.

“You dashed out of there so fast, I thought you might have forgotten that I was taking you to school today,” Maggie called from behind her.

Kara sighed and turned around, “Yeah, I forgot about that.” She smiled sheepishly.

“I’ll take you to school and then you can tell me what had you so upset this morning.” Maggie walked Kara to the car.

Kara got in the car after the door was unlocked, “I overheard part of your conversation with, Alex this morning. She lied about her job.” She explained once Maggie was in the car.

Maggie started the car, “Kara, I can’t speak for, Alex. She didn’t lie on purpose, before you condemn her, at least let her talk to you and come clean.” She pulled out of the parking lot.

Kara shook her head, “I don’t understand it. She could have told me. It’s whatever now, I don’t even know if I could look at her.”

Maggie reached over and put a comforting hand on Kara’s thigh, “I hear what you are saying, Kara. I even understand what you are saying, your thoughts and feelings are real. Again, I say, give Alex a chance to tell her side of the story and explain. She loves you and sometimes people do the craziest things for the ones they love.” She gave Kara’s thigh a firm squeeze.

“Damn it, Maggie. You’re not supposed to make me see reason. You are a detective aren’t you?” Kara asked.

Maggie cracked a smile, “I am a detective, you been to my precinct, so you know I am a detective. I’ve been on the news, etc. so I am real. Alex is real too.”

“I know, I’m going to let Alex talk to me, but I am going to need a little time to wrap my head around this all,” Kara replied.

“You can take all the time you like.” Maggie pulled up in front of the school, “You have a great day and I will talk to you later.” She touched Kara’s face and brought her close and pressed their lips together, “I love you.” She whispered as she pulled back.

Kara blushed, “I love you too, Maggie. I’ll talk to you later.” She opened the car door and got it. Kara sent a wave Maggie’s way before closing the door.

“Damn, Kent. Look at you pulling all the ladies.” Sara teased her, “That was Maggie, right? The hot detective?”

Kara rolled her eyes in jest, “Yeah, that’s her.” She smiled fondly.

“What about that other one? Alex? I think that’s her name. Are you two a thing?” Sara asked as they walked down the hall towards their lockers.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Kara sassed back.

Sara laughed, “That remark right there, tells me everything I need to know. I underestimated you Kent.” She replied as she walked up to her locker.

Kara opened her locker, “Never underestimate me. We just started dating, so it’s still kind of new to me.” She pulled out her AP English book and put it in her bag. Kara closed her locker and leaned against it.

“We have a substitute in art today. Rumor has it that she is some high price art curator from the Louvre.” Sara told Kara as she closed her locker.

Kara scoffed, “She is probably an art snob.” The first bell rung, “We need to get to class.” Kara and Sara maneuvered their way through the throng of students to their first class of the day together, art. Kara loved art and her art teacher was impressed at her eye for it. They entered the class with seconds to spare.

Kara read the board and it said, ‘Ms. Prince’ dread filled Kara’s stomach she only knew of one person who went by that name. The door opened and in walked Wonder Woman herself, Diana Prince. She watched as the woman’s eyes zeroed in on hers and gave Kara a warm smile.

“Welcome back from your weekend. As you know, Mr. Marquez will be out for the rest of the semester, and I will be your substitute for the next two months.” Diana started out.

Kara sunk down in her seat, she has to deal with her for the next two months. Her life just keeps getting better and better. Sara leaned over and whispered in Kara’s ear, “She’s kind of hot.”

Kara shook her head and closed her eyes, “Enough.”

“Kara, Sara is there something that you would like to discuss with the class?” The teacher asked.

“No, we’re sorry, Ms. Prince.” Sara apologized.

Diana sent a smile their way, “Please do not disrupt my class again.” She went back to teaching for a little bit until it was time for them to draw. A picture of Aphrodite stared out into the classroom.

Kara was excited she loved Aphrodite she pulled out her favorite drawing pencil and began sketching out the picture in front of her. She didn’t really need to look at the picture she had it memorized. Ms. Prince walked around the room to check everyone’s drawing and Kara got nervous as the woman walked by her and stopped.

“This is very impressive, Kara. You have an eye for art. If you would see me after class, I would like to talk to you about something.” She told Kara.

Kara’s pencil stilled and she swallowed thickly, “O—okay.” She replied cautiously.

“That wasn’t at all weird. To be fair, your picture is beautiful. I wish I had your skills.” Sara commented.

“You got talent Sara, just believe in yourself.” Kara encouraged her friend, although their relationship did not pan out, they were still the best of friends.

Sara gave Kara a dazzling smile, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kara replied. The bell rang dismissing the class, Kara closed her book and put it in her bag, before making her way up to her teacher’s desk.

“Thank you for staying after, Kara. I think it’s time that you and I have a talk.” Diana closed the door.

Kara worried her bottom lip she hoped that Diana would not bring up anything here. She watched the woman in front of her with curious eyes. The Amazonian was intimidating to say the most, more so now, that she is trying to make her leave.

“What do we need to talk about?” Kara asked.

Diana smiled, “You know what we need to talk about, Kara. You training with me and joining the Justice League. I’ve talked to Lucy and she seemed to agree that it was for the best. The person who has to make the choice is you.”

Kara sat down in a chair, “So you’re giving me a choice now? The last time it wasn’t even that, why the sudden change of heart?” She asked defiantly.

Diana did not let Kara’s attitude get to her, “I realized that forcing you to do something violates your autonomy. It’s not fair for you to have your choice taken away from you. You have the final say.”

“What if I say no? What if I don’t want to be a part of the Justice League? I am not a replacement for Kal-El. I will not be used as such.” Kara told her.

“If you say no, then I will accept the fact that you do not want to join us. As I mentioned before, I can’t force you, but maybe I can help your decision along. Did you know that your girlfriend, Alex Danvers works for this secret military division called the D.E.O?” Diana asked her.

“Yes, I found out today. I don’t know what they do exactly.” Kara answered. She had a feeling that she was not going to like the answer.

Diana laughed, “It’s a division of the military that detects alien threats and make sure that National City is protected from all aliens. And you, Kara, are alien. Is it a sheer coincidence that you started dating her, and that she probably kept this from you?”

Kara shook her head, “You’re lying! I don’t believe you. Alex would never do anything to hurt me or put me in harm’s way! She loves me.” She protested vehemently.

“If you don’t believe me ask her, and if you don’t get the answer from her, then maybe you can get the answer from someone else you’re close to,” Diana told her none too kindly.

Kara’s mind was racing she couldn’t think of anyone else except for Lucy, but Lucy worked for the military. There was no way she would have known this, Diana was simply trying to get under her skin.

“I am not going to listen to this. You’re just trying to find ways to get me to go with you! I have news for you, I am not going to train with you. You’re a warrior, a demi-goddess. What can you teach me about my powers that I have yet to develop? What do you know about being a Kryptonian? You know nothing. Stay the hell away from me!” Kara yelled before running out of the classroom.

Kara kept on running until she couldn’t run anymore. She found herself outside on the football field. Her mind was racing with everything that Diana had told her. She needed to get out of there quickly, but there was nowhere for her to really go. Kara calmed down a little bit before heading back inside of the school building. She walked slowly to her AP English class and opened the door when she got there. Everyone was looking at her, “Sorry I’m late, Ms. Prince wanted to talk to me after class.” She explained as she took her seat.

Mr. Monroe gave her a gentle smile, “Ms. Prince already alerted me.” He told her.

Kara smiled, “Alright.” She took her seat next to Sara.

“What did Ms. Prince want to talk to you about?” Sara whispered.

Kara shook her head, “I don’t want to talk about it right now.” She replied pulling out her book and her notebook. All she wanted to do was forget the conversation that she had with her teacher. The rest of her day dragged on and finally, school was over, Kara was thankful for this. When she exited the school, James was waiting for her. She gave him a bright smile, “What are you doing here?” She asked as she approached him.

James put his hand over his heart, “I’m wounded. I can’t believe you forgot that we were supposed to get some shots today of Senator Crane during her speech.”

Kara smacked her forehead, “I forgot all about it. I don’t have my camera.”

“Way ahead of you. It’s in the car, waiting for you. We have to get moving if we are going to make it in time.” He told her.

Kara ran and got into the car closing the door behind her. She made sure to watch her strength, it seemed as if she was getting stronger, “Let’s go.”

James got in and started the car, “How was school today?”

Kara looked out the window, “We have a substitute teacher for my art class. You would never believe who it is.” She started the conversation.

“Who, Kara?” James asked prompting her to continue.

“Diana Prince. She is taking my art teacher’s place for the rest of the semester. And she had a lot of things to say after class today.” She answered smartly.

James looked over at Kara, “What did she tell you, Kara?”

Kara sighed, “She told me that Alex works for the D.E.O. and they monitor alien threats to National City. Diana also told me that Alex dating me is not a coincidence.” She answered her attitude leaving.

“The D.E.O? Why would Diana tell you that?” James asked trying to mask his uneasiness.

Kara shrugged, “I guess she was trying to force my hand. She is adamant about me training with her, but I told her politely that she could go fuck herself. I refuse to go with her, I don’t care what Lucy says. I get to make choices regarding my life, and no one can make me do anything I don’t want to do.” She answered.

James tried not to laugh, even when Kara is angry, she still looks adorable, “That is true, no one can make you do anything against your will. It is good that you are standing up for yourself and your beliefs. Clark always knew that you were going to be a force to be reckoned with.”

Kara laughed, “Clark must have told you a lot about me.”

James smiled, “He did. He would talk about you like a proud father, instead of a cousin. He would have been proud of you.” He told her.

“I’m sure he would be. So, this Senator why is she important? Isn’t she the one against aliens being here or whatever?” Kara asked.

“Yep, one in the same. I was sent by Cat to take pictures and to get some quotes from her. All that jazz.” James answered as he tried to find a parking spot outside of the park, where the senator was going to give her speech.

“I understand that some aliens are bad, but there are good ones. I mean look at Superman, he was an alien, and no one feared him.” Kara explained, “I’m an alien, not that anyone knows that, except for a few people and apparently the D.E.O. and I am not a threat. Not all aliens are threats to National City.”

James parked the car, “I know that you know that and everyone else knows that. The world is different though, Kara. They frown at things that are not normal, or doesn’t fit their narrative.”

“I know but it still sucks.” Kara replied, “It’s simply not fair.”

James smiled at her sympathetically, “It’s really not. Grab your camera and let’s get those shots.”

Kara reached in the backseat and pulled out her camera bag. She opened it to make sure that her memory cards were in there, and she has all of her equipment. She was really appreciative that James was showing her the ropes. Clark may have been a reporter, but Kara she wanted to tell a story through pictures. They exited the car and made their way towards the front of the stage, where the press was. Kara looked over and saw Maggie she sent a smile and a small wave her way before she started taking out her camera.

“You want to get a good crowd shot first, to show how many people are here, and their reactions. Words can say a lot, but pictures say a whole lot more.” James told her as he started taking pictures of the crowd.

Kara did the same thing and even took a few pictures of Maggie standing there in her oversized police jacket. She thought that was the most precious sight ever, considering she was shorter than most of her colleagues. The senator arrived to a lot of cheers and applause as she took the stage. Kara took pictures, while James alternated between taking pictures and writing. So whenever James was writing, Kara took the pictures so he would have them go with the story. They made quite the team. When everything was over, James made his way over to the senator to ask questions. Kara hung back and started putting her camera back into her bag, she made a note to download the pictures to her computer, so she could look at them and find the ones she liked and would use for her digital portfolio. Kara was so engrossed in what she was doing, that she didn’t hear anyone approach her.

“Can we talk?” Alex asked.

Kara didn’t look at her, “Talk about what exactly?”

Alex sighed, “About why you were so pissed this morning when you left. You completely ignored me.”

Kara sighed and looked at Alex, “I am pissed because you lied to me, Alex. You’ve lied to me for months about your job. You had me thinking that you worked for the FBI and now, you work something called the D.E.O? It’s a secret military operation, that detects alien threats. Is it a pure coincidence that you work for them and I am an alien?” She asked clearly upset.

“K—Kara you don’t understand; we do not exist. I couldn’t tell you because what part of top secret and black ops don’t you understand.” Alex asked her hands gesturing wildly as she spoke.

Kara shook her head, “I get that, but you should have told me. I don’t know what to believe anymore when it comes to you. Is that why you were asking me those questions yesterday? To find out my thoughts?! You lied to me Alex for months! You could have come clean a long time ago, but months?!” She asked heatedly.

Alex had no excuse, “I was going to tell you. I wanted to tell you, but when I tried I lost the courage.” Something dawned on Alex, “How do you know what the D.E.O. does?”

Kara shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. The truth is out there, so does you being with me have anything to do with me being an alien? Are you trying to make sure that I am not a threat to National City and others?” She asked.

“Kara no, it’s not like that. I would have been with you, even if you weren’t an alien.” She whispered that last part, “You have to believe me, Kara. How did you find out about what the D.E.O does?” She asked again.

“You want to know how I found out, Diana. Diana is a substitute teacher for my art class. She had a lot to say about who you work for. She told me to ask you and if you didn’t give me the answers, then I need to find someone who will. Are you satisfied with your answer, Agent Danvers?” She addressed her with such disdain.

Alex was torn between being upset that Kara had been manipulated or hurt that Kara no longer believes in her, “Please don’t be like this, Kara. At least give me a chance to explain to you.”

Kara clinched her fists together, “No, Alex! You don’t get to do that. It’s over between us, I can’t trust you and I don’t think I will ever be able to trust you again.” She told her.

Alex felt the wind leave her to hear Kara say such words to her it hurt, “So it’s over, just like that? What about Maggie? You forget that she is involved in this as well.” This was going to hurt her girlfriend.

Kara shook her head, “No, this right here.” She pointed to the both of them, “Doesn’t have anything to do with, Maggie. She never lied and she had always been honest with me, so I have no reason to cut her off. But you, Alex you did and that is why you and I are no longer a thing. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go meet James and you need to get back to work, Agent Danvers.” She brushed past Alex pushing her out of the way.

Alex could do nothing but watch Kara walk away and disappear into the crowd. Her heart was broken and she was hurt. One lie cost her everything, and thanks to Diana that probably pushed her right into the superheroes arms.

Kara walked away her heart hurting and trying to keep herself from crying. It hurt so much to put so much trust in a person only to have them let you down. Kara tried not to look at the hurt in Alex’s eyes as she told her it was over, that she would only be with Maggie, and not her. She knew she could have cut the both of them out, but that wouldn’t be fair to the detective since she did nothing wrong. Yeah, she didn’t tell Kara the truth about Alex’s job, but it wasn’t her place to tell, it was Alex’s.

“Hey, Kara. Are you okay?” James asked softly as he approached her.

Kara shook her head, “No. I just saw Alex, we talked and it’s over between us.” She told him before falling into a fit of tears.

“Hey, hey Kara. What happened?” He asked as he enveloped her in a hug.

Kara sniffed, “I confronted her with everything that I knew. She lied to me for months James and she tried to justify it. I don’t know what is a truth and what was a lie with her.”

James rubbed her back tenderly, “So you were in a relationship with both Alex and Maggie?” He asked it wasn’t mean spirited but more for clarification.

Kara nodded against his chest, “Yes. Except now it’s me and Maggie instead of me Maggie and Alex if Maggie will still have me.” She continued crying, she could feel her heart breaking inside her chest.

“It’s okay to be angry, Kara and it’s okay to be sad too. Tell you what, we can drop these pictures off at CatCo, then you and I are going to get some ice cream and spend the rest of the day together. Then we can go home, cook dinner and eat with Lucy. How does that sound?”

Kara looked at James with watery, puffy eyes, “I like the sound of that.”

James wiped a few stray tears away from Kara’s face, “Sounds like a good plan. Did you get any good shots today?” He asked trying to keep Kara’s mind off of what happened.

Kara smiled, “Yeah, I think I did. I can’t wait to show you, maybe you can help me figure out which ones to put in my digital portfolio.” She was thankful that James had decided to let everything that happened with Alex go.

“I think that could be arranged. Have you heard anything back from the colleges that you applied to?” He asked as they exited the park.

Kara shook her head, “Nope, I hope to hear something soon. I mean the school year is almost over, so yeah.”

“You’ll hear something soon. I’m sure plenty of colleges would be honored to have you.” He told her honestly.

Kara chuckled, “You always have the most faith in me. I like that.” She told him honestly.

“Nope, you simply need someone objective enough to help you keep your moral compass,” James told her.

Kara’s phone kept chiming in the distance as they got in the car. She ignored it for the better part of the drive, but it became too annoying. Kara figured that it was probably Alex asking for forgiveness and trying to plead her case. She decided to pull out her phone and saw that they were all from Maggie.

_Detective Dimples: Alex told me about what happened. Are you okay? //delivered @ 4:15 p.m._

_Detective Dimples: Please talk to me, Kara. Let me know that you are okay //delivered @ 4:16 p.m._

_Detective Dimples: Are you and I okay? Please don’t shut me out // delivered @ 4:20 p.m._

“Alex?” James asked.

Kara shook her head, “It’s Maggie. She’s worried about me and about us.” She answered.

“Are you ever going to respond?” He asked her.

Kara sighed, “Maybe a little later. Right now, I need to not think.” Her phone chimed again.

_Detective Dimples: I’m going to give you space, I’m here if you need me. I love you, Kara xx // delivered @ 4:25 p.m._

Kara felt guilty for ignoring, Maggie. She did nothing wrong in this and Kara shouldn’t punish her for what Alex did, “I’ll text her back. I don’t want her to worry and to think that we are not okay.

_KK: I am okay as I can be right now. I just need some time to process everything. You and I are okay and I know we need to talk, but I can’t, not right now. I love you too, Maggie xx //delivered @ 4:30 p.m._

“Everything good now?” James asked as he pulled into the CatCo parking lot.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, as good as it’s going to get.”

They got out the car and made their way into the building. There seemed to be a calmer vibe inside of the building, from the last time that she was in here. She hoped that Cat Grant was not on a rampage. They got off the elevator and headed into the office where they were first greeted by Winn.

“Hey, Kara long time no see. Where have you been hiding girl?” Winn asked leaning back in his chair.

Kara plastered on a smile, “School and other things have been keeping me busy. You know, I graduate school and it’s time to start looking at colleges.”

“I remember when I was once like you,” Winn told her.

“James, I assumed that you got what we needed for the article on Senator Crane.” Cat Grant walked into the main area from her office.

Kara felt intimidated by the woman, yes she’s seen her from afar and heard her yell at the top of her lungs, but to see her up close. It’s a totally different story, one that she was not ready for, but will deal with.

“Yes, Ms. Grant. I will have the pictures given to editorial.” James replied.

Cat’s eyes landed on Kara, “And who is this? I don’t remember giving you permission to have an assistant.” She eyed Kara critically.

“I’m Kara Kent, James is mentoring me. I hope to get into photojournalism as a career.” Kara replied with a confidence that she wasn’t feeling.

Cat glared at her, “Kent? Are you any relation to Clark Kent?” She asked.

Kara fidgeted a little bit, “Y-yeah, he’s my…he was my cousin.” She finished lamely.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Clark was very efficient at his job. He is greatly missed at the Daily Planet.” Cat told Kara sincerely.

Kara gave her a grateful smile, “Thank you, Ms. Grant.”

“James get those pictures to editorial and take Miss. Kent with you. If you are mentoring her, then she needs to learn the ropes. Chop, chop.” Cat clapped her hands together.

“Right away, Ms. Grant,” James told her as he went towards his office.

Kara followed behind him, closing the door behind her, “She is kind of scary.” She lamented.

James put his camera on his desk, “She has her moments. She also had a thing for Clark, when he worked at The Daily Planet.”

Kara closed her eyes, “Please don’t.” She shook her head.

“I wouldn’t torture you like that,” James told her.

Kara sat down, “Oh, thank God.” She chuckled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting the pictures together, and Kara asking questions. She followed James up to the editing floor and asked questions about the process. Kara was fascinated by everything. She couldn’t help but be excited for the possibility of doing all of this. Once they were finished, James true to his word, took Kara to get ice cream and then they went shopping for tonight’s dinner. Kara was still hurting over Alex’s lies and their break-up, but this was good. This could help her relationship with Lucy, and maybe she can tell her that she will not be going with Diana.

“Something smells good in here,” Lucy stated as she entered the kitchen.

Kara smiled, “James and I are fixing eggplant parmesan. Hope you like it.” She lifted up the pan.

Lucy was surprised, “Yeah, I can see that Maggie has gotten to you.”

“You can say that. It’s good to mix it up a little bit, I’m not going to go completely vegetarian.” Kara replied.

“I didn’t expect you to. Is there anything I can do?” She asked.

“You can set the table and get the salad out the refrigerator,” James told her.

Lucy was already on it, getting the plates, and silverware out of their respective places and putting them on the table. She then went to the refrigerator and pulled out the salad, it reminded her of the salads that Maggie used to make. This made Lucy realize that Maggie had a small influence on, Kara. It wasn’t a bad influence, but it was actually a good influence. She put the salad on the table.

“Dinner is served, go get washed up,” James announced.

Lucy went over and gave him a kiss on the lips, “Slave driver.” She went to go wash her hands.

Kara and James were already sitting at the table ready to go. Kara felt a little weird but comforted by this at the same time.

“Tell me about your day? How was school?” Lucy asked.

Kara sighed, “Well…this morning I found out that Alex works for some agency called the D.E.O., and Diana is the new art teacher at my school. She basically told me what the D.E.O does. Alex lied to me and I ended things with her.” She mentioned the last part casually.

“Wait, what?!” Lucy asked, “Diana is your art teacher? How the hell did that happen?” She was surprised at this turn of events.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. She works in art, so I guess she was the best one to teach it.”

Lucy looked at James, “You knew about this?” She asked him not in an accusing way, but in a curious way.

James nodded, “Yeah, I picked up Kara from school today and she told me. You skipped over the part about Kara knowing about the D.E.O.”

Lucy cleared her throat, “What do you know about the D.E.O? How did you even know that Alex worked for them? Did she tell you?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, I overheard her and Maggie talking this morning, while I was getting ready for school. Then Diana told me all about it this afternoon, about how they detect alien threats and keep National City safe because all aliens are a threat” She stabbed at her salad repeatedly. “I’m not a threat! Then Alex all of a sudden has an interest in me, is that a coincidence? I think not. She tried to express how sorry she was for lying to me, you know the usual. I told her it was over and we couldn’t be together anymore because I couldn’t trust her.”

Lucy dropped her fork, “Did you just say you broke up with, Alex? I didn’t even know you were together.”

Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah, about that. I’ve been dating Alex and Maggie for about two weeks now.” She might as well put everything out on the table.

Lucy was in a state of shock, “And, you didn’t feel that it was important to tell me?”

“I was going to tell you; we had planned on telling you. We were actually going to tell you soon. I hated lying to you, and we decided to tell you. Alex and I are not together, but Maggie and I probably still are.” Kara answered, “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“Did you know about this?” She asked James.

James shook his head, “I found out this afternoon.”

Lucy pushed her plate back, “I knew that they were both in love with you, but I didn’t know that you were in a relationship with them. When did this happen? Was it the weekend that you went away? I told them not to pursue you like that.”

Kara sighed heavily, “It happened after we went to the beach. They didn’t do anything if anything they were respectful and respected my wishes and my wants. It just happened, our friendship was more like a relationship, without sex. I love them both, I am in love with them both. Don’t be mad at them, it’s not their fault.”

“This is not what I wanted for you, and I’m pretty sure that this is not what Lois and Clark wanted for you. I’m not happy about it, but I will not stand in your way. If you want to be in a relationship, then do it.” Lucy relented, this news was huge and now, she was the one sitting on a secret about who she works for.

Kara sighed, “Lois and Clark are not here, Lucy. They are dead, they’ve been dead for almost a year. They may have wanted different things for me, but in the end, they would have supported me. Is this weird for you because?” She didn’t finish her sentence.

Lucy shook her head, “No, it’s not weird, just interesting. If you want to be with them, then it’s your choice. I will support you, I’m not happy with it, but give me time to come around. How are you feeling about all of this?”

James got up from the table, “I’m going to put the dishes away and clean up. I think that you two should probably talk.” He suggested as he collected the plates.

“James is right, maybe we should talk,” Lucy told her.

Kara got up from the table, “I don’t want to talk right now. I’m actually kind of tired. Thanks for the offer though.” She walked from the kitchen and went into her room. She closed the door behind her and climbed onto the bed. Kara looked at her phone and saw that she had a couple of missed calls and texts from Alex, a text from Maggie and a few texts from Sara. Kara turned off her phone and curled up in her bed and cried. Her life had just gotten more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me...it was needed
> 
> Poor Kara, Alex, and Maggie
> 
> We have to deal with the fallout
> 
> What happens between Kara and Maggie, now that Kara and Alex are over?
> 
> Will Kara go with Diana? (That's the big question).


	19. Caught In The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara deal with the aftermath of the break-up between Kara and Alex. Maggie tells Kara exactly how she feels about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias for each comment, kudos, subscription, and bookmark, I am super excited for them. I love seeing your thoughts and your opinions. I love engaging the readers, feel free to pop over to my Tumblr and talk to me there and ask any questions you may have.
> 
> This chapter is full of Maggie and Kara goodness for my SuperCop shippers or is it SuperDetective? Anyway, this chapter was not supposed to end like this, but Maggie and Kara had a mind of their own. I am a lowly writer, so whatever the characters want, they will get. *shrugs*
> 
> Moving forward...

Maggie felt like she was going to explode, the whole situation between Kara and Alex was driving her insane. She felt like she was being pulled in two different directions, she’s involved with Alex and Kara, but Kara and Alex not talking is driving her crazy. It’s only been a week and they are still at a stalemate, and here she was caught in the middle. Maggie wanted this to end, she wanted her girlfriend’s back. It didn’t help that Kara was stubborn, and Alex was hot tempered. She hoped today would be the day that she would make some kind of leeway with, Kara. Maggie was off today and she was picking up Kara after school and they were going to spend the day together. She had a half day and wanted to be with her, it’s weird not being the triad, but she hoped that eventually that they would work their shit out and makeup.

“You have your thinking face on. What’s on your mind?” Alex asked as she came up behind Maggie.

Maggie sighed, “I’m thinking about, Kara. I’m also thinking about you too. I’m thinking about the both of you. I love you both, but you two avoiding each other isn’t helping me any. I love it when we are together, but I loved it when the three of us were together as well. I miss Kara and I know you miss her too.” She answered as she leaned into Alex.

Alex sighed heavily, “I do miss her, I miss her a lot. It’s driving me nuts that she’s not even talking to me, or answering any of my texts. I only know what you and Lucy tell me, and that isn’t very much. It sucks to be on the outside looking in when I am in a relationship with you.”

“Maybe, you can try to talk to her again. Get her some place where she can’t escape and have her listen to you.” Maggie suggested this whole situation was hitting Alex hard.

“I don’t know if that will work. Kara has a stubborn streak a mile wide, so that may not be a possibility.” Alex replied.

Maggie sighed, “I’m tired of your defeatist attitude, Alex. Where is my badass girlfriend? I’m not going to try and play mediator between the two of you.” She turned to face Alex, “If you want Kara to talk to you, then you’re going to have to make the move to talk to her. I can’t do it for you. You miss her and she misses you, and I miss you both. Kiss her ass, do whatever it takes, but for the love of God, fix your shit.” She told her girlfriend honestly.

Alex was taken aback by Maggie’s short fuse, “That was hot. I don’t know what to do.”

Maggie kissed her, “You have to figure it out. Thanksgiving is around the corner, and it will be weird. I gotta go pick up Kara, you go back to work and think about what you’re going to do.”

Alex let her go, “Have a good time today.” She kissed her again.

“I won’t be able to if you don’t let me go,” Maggie replied.

Alex blushed, “Right, sorry.”

Maggie left the apartment and looked at her watch, “Fuck!” Kara was due to be out of school in fifteen minutes. It would take her at least ten minutes to get there. She hauled ass to her car and got in. Maggie made it to the school in record time and she was sure that she had broken a few laws. She got out the car and leaned up against it, and watched as all the kids were walking about. She spotted Kara walking with Sara and they seemed to be laughing about something. Kara had the biggest smile on her face, a smile that reached her eyes, as she listened to what Sara was saying. It made Maggie realize, how young Kara really is, but that wouldn’t change how she felt though.

“Maggie!” She heard Kara call her name.

Maggie straightened up, “Hey, Kara.” She answered as she was met with an armful of an enthusiastic girlfriend.

Sara cleared her throat, “Hi, Maggie.”

“Sara, hi. How are you?” She asked the young woman.

Sara laughed, “I’m doing fine. I need to get going. I’ll see you on Monday, Kara.”

“Bye, Sara.” She called from Maggie’s arms.

Maggie chuckled, “Do you want to let me go, koala so I can drive?”

Kara stepped back, “Sorry. I’m just really happy to see you.”

“I’m happy to see you too, Kara. It feels like forever since we’ve seen each other.” She opened the car door for Kara.

Kara smiled, “Yeah, it has. I get to see you now, so that makes it so much better.”

Maggie closed the door and walked around the car and got in, “It really does. So how have you been? How is school going?” She started with the small stuff first.

Kara put her bag in the backseat, “School is fine. Diana has backed off, thankfully. I think after the exchange of words we had, really made an impact. Thanksgiving is coming up soon and I am so ready for the week long break from school. Lucy is back to normal, or what is considered normal for her. James is awesome as usual, he taught me how to make his famous pancakes. I’ve been going to CatCo twice a week.” She started rambling off about what’s been going on in her life.

Maggie was content to just listen to her girlfriend go on about her day. She figured that Kara must have been in the sun a lot today because she was full of energy, coupled with it being a good day. Maggie figured that on an amped up level of 1-10, Kara is probably a 10 plus.

“Sounds like a really good week. I am glad that you are enjoying yourself.” Maggie answered.

Kara gave her a goofy grin, “Tell me what’s been going on with you? I had text you the other day, but you didn’t text me back? Is everything going okay with work?” She asked.

“Yeah, everything is going okay, been working some over time. Thanksgiving is coming up and so is Christmas, so I have to make sure that I will be able to spoil my family.” Maggie answered as honestly as she could. She didn’t want to mention that she had been dealing with a very depressed Alex.

“How is…how is Alex?” Kara asked.

Maggie sighed, “She is just as miserable as you are, right now. Why don’t you talk to her?” She asked as she maneuvered her car into a parking space near Noonan’s.

Kara shook her head, “She lied about her job, Maggie. If she lied about that, she could have lied about other things as well. I can’t talk to her right now, and I don’t think I could trust her either.” She answered, she had forgiven Alex for lying to her because she understood, that she couldn’t tell her about her job. It was the fact that Alex was dating her, considering the agency she worked for.

Maggie parked the car and killed the engine, “She lied, yes. She couldn’t tell you the truth about her job. Alex had every intention of telling you but Diana beat her to it. I get that you are angry, hurt, and upset but you have to look at Alex’s side too.” She explained. Kara was stubborn and she knew that she would not see the big picture. The time for coddling her is over, if she wants to be in an adult relationship, then it was time that Kara started acting like it.

Kara crossed her arms, “I get that, Maggie, but the fact still remains that they look for alien threats, and they lock up aliens. I’m an alien, Maggie! She was dating me, knowing what her job does. I’m not a threat, hell to anyone else, I am a human student at National City High School. How am I to know that I’m not having tabs kept on me? What a better way to get a handle on an alien, by giving her a handler?” She finally exploded.

Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose, “Alex did not know you were an alien until she found out that you were related to Clark. She’s been working for the D.E.O way before you came into the picture. Alex didn’t tell you, okay, but you’re not exactly in the right either.”

Kara opened and closed her mouth before speaking again, “I’m in the wrong? How am I in the wrong? I never lied about who I was or where I come from. So, how can I be in the wrong?”

Maggie put her hands on the steering wheel, “Did you or did you not keep it from Lucy that, the three of us are in a relationship?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “I did but eventually I told her.” She defended her decision.

“You told her after the fact. You lied for two weeks about not being with us. Don’t you think that makes you kind of a hypocrite? We should be upset with you because you were keeping us a secret. Alex keeps this one thing from you, and you’re ready to write her off.” Maggie tried to make her see logic.

Kara deflated, “One does not negate the other. Mine was a little harmless lie, hers was huge.” She argued back.

“You didn’t even give her a chance to explain, Kara. You broke up with her in the middle of the park. I understand that your emotions were running high at the moment, but this is not the same kind of relationship that you had with Sara, Emily, and whoever else. We are adults, Kara and you want to be treated like an adult, then you have to start acting like one. And talking things out, is the adult thing to do, instead of breaking up and running off.” She tried to explain in a way that would help Kara understand.

“Why are you getting mad at me?” Kara asked, still trying to figure out what is going on.

Maggie blew out a breath, “I am not mad, Kara. I am highly frustrated with the situation at hand. You are my girlfriend, Alex is my girlfriend, the two of you are fighting and I am stuck in the middle. Did you ever stop to think about how this makes me feel?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. I was only thinking about me. How does this make you feel?” She asked.

“Honestly, it’s frustrating, it’s pissing me off, and it hurts. I have two people that I love fighting, and it feels like I am being pulled in two different directions. I love spending time with you and I love you dearly, but I miss the three of us together. I feel like the go between where you and Alex are involved. Honestly, I feel like a child, Alex has custody and you get visitation. It sucks and I am tired of it. My suggestion to you is, put on your big girl panties, and talk to Alex.” Maggie told her bluntly.

Kara’s eyes snapped to Maggie’s, “I didn’t know you were feeling like that. I’m sorry for putting you in this position. I didn’t think it was hurting you this much. I’ll talk to Alex if it will set things to rights. Give me some time?” She asked.

“Not too much time. Don’t let this happen again, you want to be treated like an adult, then you have to start acting like one.” She told Kara honestly.

Kara gave her best puppy dog eyes, “I won’t. I’m sorry again, Maggie.”

Maggie smiled, “Good. If your lips are not on mine in the next five seconds” Before she could finish her statement, she felt Kara’s lips on hers. It felt like an eternity since she’s kissed, Kara. Maggie threaded her fingers through Kara’s hair bringing her as close as she could to her. She parted her lips as she felt Kara’s tongue move slowly across her bottom lip. When she felt Kara’s tongue against hers, that was all she wrote. Maggie nibbled softly on Kara’s bottom lip causing her to moan softly. They spent what seemed like an eternity kissing, but Maggie broke away when oxygen became an issue. She pressed a small kiss against Kara's lips as she tried to catch her breath.

“Why did you stop?” Kara whined.

Maggie laughed, “As much as I love you. I don’t want to make out in the car like two hormonal teenagers. I actually want to take you inside, so we can have lunch, and spend the day together.”

Kara pouted, “So not fair.” She pressed her forehead against Maggie’s.

“Control your hormones, Kara. How long has it been for you?” Maggie asked.

Kara moved back, “Since last Sunday. It’s very hard to get off when your room is right next to door to Lucy and James. They’ve been very good at keeping it down, but I…well you know how vocal I can be.”

Maggie shook her head, “That’s not really a long time. Maybe we should remedy that after we have lunch.”

Kara looked at Maggie, “Are you sure about that?”

Maggie smirked, “Definitely, sure. Text Lucy to see what time she will be coming home today.” She watched as Kara pulled out her phone to text Lucy. A few minutes later Kara’s phone chimed.

“She will be home late today and so will James. So I am on my own for the rest of the evening.” Kara told her a mischievous grin on her face.

“I think it’s time to have lunch, no?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “It’s always time to have lunch.” She opened up her car door and got out.

Maggie shook her head, “It sure is.” She mumbled to herself as she got out of the car.

The couple entered Noonan’s and took a seat in the corner. Viola brought over their menu’s and went to get them their drinks. Since they were regulars there, she knew what they wanted already.

“Are you ladies ready to order?” Viola asked as she placed two cokes in front of them.

“I’m ready are you, Kara?” Maggie asked her lunch companion.

Kara smiled at Viola, “I am ready to order. I’ll have the portabella mushroom burger, with French fries and a sticky bun, please.” She handed the menu to Viola.

“And for you, Maggie?” Viola asked taking the menu.

“The same as Kara, minus the sticky bun.” She handed the menu to Viola.

Viola took the menu and smiled, “I’ll be right out with your orders.” She turned and walked away, leaving Kara and Maggie alone.

“Portabella mushroom burger? Are you becoming a secret vegetarian?” Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara shook her head, “No, I love my meat a little bit too much to give it up, but a little variety never hurts anything. Lucy said the same thing the other night when James and I made eggplant parmesan. Apparently, you’ve been having an influence on me.” She took a sip of her Coke.

“You made eggplant parmesan and didn’t invite me? I’m hurt.” Maggie pouted.

Kara gave her charming smile, “Next time, okay?”

Maggie returned the smile, “I’ll hold you to it. So you get a whole week off for Thanksgiving. What are you and Lucy doing?” She asked.

“Well, Lucy only has Thursday and Friday off, so for the week, I am going to be bored out my mind. On the plus side, I get to plan the menu for Thanksgiving.” She replied excitedly. “Are you and Alex still going to Midvale?”

Maggie shrugged, “No, we are not going to Midvale, we were hoping to spend it with you. Alex’s mom is going away for the holiday, with her father.”

Kara put her hand on Maggie’s, “We would love for you and Alex to spend Thanksgiving with us. I mentioned that a little while ago.”

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers, “That means, you have to talk to Alex and forgive her.”

Brown eyes met blue, “I’ll talk to Alex, but I’ll make no promises. Alex is going to have to bring her ‘A’ game if I’m going to listen.” Kara grinned.

Maggie laughed, “I’m sure she will.”

Viola brought their food over, but the couple made no move to move their hands. The waitress put their plates down in front of them and told them to enjoy their meals. She didn’t even bat an eye at their joined hands. Maggie felt relieved she thought for sure that Kara would pull her hand back, but her girl proved her wrong.

“This looks so good. May I have my hand back so I can eat?” Kara asked.

Maggie let go of Kara’s hand reluctantly, “Yes, but I will get it back later.”

“Of course you will. “Kara volleyed back before picking up her burger.

They were enjoying their meals when they noticed James walking over towards their table. Maggie wiped her hands and her mouth as he was approaching.

“I thought I saw you two over here. Don’t worry, I’m not going to interrupt your lunch date. I wanted to let Kara know that I will be working late tonight.” He looked at Maggie then at Kara.

Kara smiled, “Lucy already told me when I asked her what time she would be home. Tomorrow is the launch of the newest publication featuring Senator Crane.” She looked at Maggie, “It’s a really big thing.”

James laughed, “You know it. I came to get lunch for me and Winn. I’ll see you later, Kara if you’re still up. It’s good seeing you too, Maggie. Are you and Alex coming for Thanksgiving next week?” He asked Maggie.

Maggie nodded, “That’s the plan. So you should definitely expect us to be there.”

“Olsen!” The person behind the counter called his name.

“Looks like I have to go. Enjoy the rest of your day.” He told them before walking off.

Maggie looked at Kara, “He didn’t say anything. Why didn’t he say anything?”

Kara looked confused, “Why would he say anything? He knows we’re together, I told you it’s not a secret. We don’t have to hide anymore or cover it up. James is cool with it; Lucy is still trying to come to terms with it.” She started playing with a fry, “I think she might be freaking out since you three were a thing.” She popped a fry in her mouth.

Maggie laughed, “She needs to get over it because we’re not going anywhere.” She leaned over the table to give Kara a kiss.

“Get a room you two,” Lucy smirked as she approached the table.

Maggie and Kara moved apart, “Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Maggie questioned.

Lucy shrugged, “It’s lunch time for me. I ran into James outside and he told me that you two lovebirds were in here. I had to come and say hello before I get my lunch.”

Kara blushed, “Right, because Noonan’s is the only place to get lunch. Do you know what time you will be home tonight?” She asked.

Lucy shrugged, “There will be meetings all day, so I don’t know but I will not be entirely too late though. I hope when I get home that the two of you will be clothed.” She sent a wink their way before leaving.

Kara dropped her other fry, “Did she just?”

Maggie nodded, “She did. I guess she is over it.”

“I guess so. So where are we off to after this?” Kara asked.

Maggie shrugged, “Wherever you want to go. Today is all about you, and of course us.”

Kara bit her lip, “We can go play mini-golf.” They were supposed to go play, but things happened.

“Yes, we can. I want to tell you, that I am pretty good at it. So prepare to be taken down, Kent.” Maggie told her.

Kara shook her head, “Not today, Sawyer. Not today.”

They finished their lunch and Kara paid for the lunch. Maggie protested, but Kara had told her that she was capable of paying for their lunch. She also mentioned that she needed to act like an adult, so she is acting like one. Maggie didn’t protest anymore after that, she let Kara do her thing, but she did leave the tip. Maggie had to admit that she felt a lot better than she was before, being with Kara and just enjoying the little things, made all the difference. She is able to act like a kid again even if it’s for a little while. Kara’s youthfulness made a lot of difference to her, she and Alex will be forever young. She reached over the gear shift and took Kara’s hand in hers, their fingers interlocked. Kara gave her a small smile before looking back at the road ahead of them.

They arrived at the miniature golf and amusement park, it was simple, but she learned with Kara, simple is the way to go. The couple got out of the car and headed to the entrance, the building did not look tacky at all, like most places do. There was a little bit of foliage, to make it look like you are entering the jungle. They were greeted by a nice man who took care of their golf club and ball. Maggie had asked Kara if she wanted 36 holes or 18 holes she suggested 18 and that is what they were now playing.

“Gently, Kara.” Maggie reminded her girlfriend.

Kara smiled, “I know, I know.” She hit the ball, missing the hole completely, but the second time she hit it, the ball went in.

Maggie chuckled, “Two times, Kara?”

Kara laughed, “It was your fault for telling me to do it gently.”

“Sure. Let me show you how it’s done.” Maggie stepped up and placed her ball, next thing you know, the ball went into the hole on the first try, “Hole-in-one, babe.” She smiled at Kara.

Kara smiled back, “That was luck!”

“Of course it was.” Maggie sassed back.

They continued playing until all holes were played and Maggie came out the winner by five points. She smiled smugly at Kara, “Told you, you were going to go down, Kent. I am a woman of my word.”

A slow smile spread across Kara’s face, “I could make a joke there, but I’m not.” They turned in their golf ball and clubs, then made their way to the small amusement park that was on the other side. The first thing they did was the bumper boats, they spent time bumping each other and other people who were with them, even though it wasn’t a lot of people. After the boats, they made their way to the go-karts and waited until it was their time to take a turn. Maggie’s phone started going off. She pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked it to see a message from Alex.

_Babe: Lucy told me that she saw you and Kara looking all cozy in Noonan’s (sent @ 2:15 p.m.)_

_Maggie: Yeah, we went there for lunch. She was surprisingly cool with it (sent @ 2:17 p.m.)_

_Babe: How is Kara? (sent @ 2:20 p.m.)_

_Maggie: She is fine; we are enjoying ourselves playing mini golf. Are you working late tonight too? (sent @ 2:21p.m.)_

_Babe: Yeah, but hopefully not too late. I love you (sent @ 2:23 p.m.)_

_Maggie: I love you too xx (sent @ 2:24 p.m.)_

Maggie slid her phone back into her pocket, “That was Alex. She saw Lucy leaving Noonan’s and she told her that you and I were having lunch.”

Kara leaned against the railing, “Interesting. Did she say how Lucy was about it?” She asked trying to be nonchalant.

“Alex mentioned that she was really cool with it. I honestly thought that she would have our asses, because of you. You know how protective she is when it comes to you.” Maggie answered. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest when Lucy approached their table.

Kara laughed, “I talked to her about trying to find her chill and so has James. She is trying, give her time.”

“If it means that I can be with you, then I will give her all the time she needs.” She brushed her fingers lightly against Kara’s hand. Their eyes met and it felt like there was an intensity in their looks. The moment was over when it was their turn to get on the track. Maggie groaned in frustration, “Let’s go drive around a track.”

Kara bit her lip, “Yeah. We’re going to drive cars.” She cleared her throat.

A few rounds around the track, a few games, and stuffed animals later, the couple was exhausted and ready to call it a day. Maggie looked at her watch and saw that it was a little after five, it was almost dinner time.

“Do you have any idea of what you want to eat for dinner?” Maggie asked as they walked towards the car.

Kara shook her head, “We can have pizza and watch Netflix.”

“That is a great idea. My place or yours?” Maggie asked.

Kara grinned, “My place. We are always at yours, so let’s switch it up. We’re no longer a secret so no need to hide away.”

Maggie smiled a true smile her dimples on full display, “I like that idea.”

The drive back to Kara and Lucy’s apartment did not take long. As soon as they were in the apartment, Maggie watched as Kara went ahead and ordered the pizza. Maggie took her jacket off and put it on the coat rack and put her shoes by the door. Lucy had a thing about walking around with shoes on the floor. As soon as she was out of her jacket and shoes, she found herself pushed up against the apartment door and Kara’s lips attached to hers. Maggie kissed her back, it wasn’t sweet or easy, it was passionate and slightly rough with a little bit of biting.

“Kara.” Maggie whispered between heated kisses, “Kara, wait.”

Kara stopped looking ashamed of her actions, Oh God! I’m sorry.” She apologized.

Maggie shook her head, “No need to apologize. You did nothing wrong and it was kind of hot. But I don’t want to do this up against the door. How long until the pizza gets here?” She asked.

There was a knock at the door, “Now.” Kara answered with a soft chuckle.

Maggie moved away from the door and let Kara open it. Once the pizza was received and Kara gave the pizza man a tip. The door closed and Maggie took the pizza out of Kara’s hands and walked it over to the kitchen table.

“I could have done that.” Kara pouted.

Maggie shook her head, “Pizza later, bedroom now.”

Kara smirked, “Bossy, I like it.” She hurried to her bedroom.” She was thankful that it was tidy.

Maggie closed the door behind them once they entered Kara’s room, she made sure to lock it. The last things she wanted was any kind of interruption at all. She watched Kara intently as she was standing near her bed, there had been plenty of dreams about her making love to Kara in this very bed. Her dream was about to become a reality she walked towards Kara like a predator to its prey. Maggie unbuttoned her shirt and let it slide down her arms until it hit the floor without a sound. She was standing in front of Kara and backed her into the bed until she fell back. Maggie straddled Kara’s hips.

“Maggie, what?” The words died on Kara’s lips as Maggie’s lips descended on hers. No more words were needed as Kara had caught on to what Maggie was not saying.

The kiss turned hungry as she sucked and bit down lightly on Kara’s bottom lip. Maggie felt Kara’s hands grip her lips lightly. Their tongues moved together in a sensual dance that they have done before. It wasn’t a battle for dominance, it was a sense of the two women being together, after being apart for so long. Everything that they had wanted to say, was being exchanged in every nibble, bit, and slight sucking of their movements. It was as if Maggie has touched heaven, and beyond. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Kara’s as she tried to regain her breath. Her panties were wet and her jeans probably were as well, this always happened when she kissed, Kara and Alex both.

“Why did you stop?” Kara whispered.

Maggie sucked in a breath, “If I didn’t stop then you and I will not be leaving this bedroom anytime soon.”

Kara looked confused, “That’s a problem, why? You’re already out of your shirt, so it’s obvious that you want more.” She smirked.

“I do, but only if you want more. To be honest, I’m not in the mood for nice and slow, that will come later. Right now, I want to take your pants off and fuck you.” She replied with such a conviction in her voice, that she didn’t even recognize herself.

Kara moved her head to the side, “Then do it. I can handle a lot, girl of steel and all.” She smirked.

Maggie quirked a well-manicured eyebrow, “I do have a question for you? If you are strong then why isn’t it painful when you touch us? Or you don’t crush us when we touch or go down on you?” She was mildly curious about this.

Kara shrugged, “A lot of self-control, but most of the time, I wear this.” She showed a small ring on her finger encased in lead, with a small amount of green glowing rock in it. It was a birthday gift from Alex.

Maggie nodded knowingly, “The ring, of course. It doesn’t make you sick, does it? Not physically?”

Kara shook her head, “It has very little effect on me, it made me nauseous at first, but eventually, it went away.” She tried not to think about the implications of Alex giving it to her.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Oh, no. I know what you’re thinking, and you should not be thinking that. Alex designed that ring because you had mentioned that you were afraid to touch Sara, because you may hurt her.” She took Kara’s hand in hers.

Kara sighed, “I know, but the thought is still there, you know?” She replied honestly.

Maggie sighed, “This is why you and Alex need to talk. You have to hear her out and get an understanding of what her job actually does. You only know what Diana has told you and it was pretty obvious that she was trying to manipulate you.”

Kara worried her bottom lip with her teeth, “I know that now, but I will talk to her. I need a little bit more time.”

Maggie smiled, “That is what I like to hear. Can I remove your pants now?” She asked.

Kara looked at her, “Yes, you can remove my pants now, but let me put myself fully on the bed. This current position is fine and all but I want my whole body surround by comfort.”

“Yes, princess,” Maggie replied as she got off of Kara.

Maggie watched as Kara placed herself fully on the bed, even though she was still completely clothed, she was just as beautiful. Once she grew bored with admiring, Maggie climbed onto the bed until she as hovering over Kara. With a tiny smirk, Maggie used her hand to unbutton Kara’s jeans, before using both of her hands to pull them over her hips.

Kara lifted her hips to allowed the offending garment to be moved. Little did she know, that Maggie was removing her panties until she felt a small breeze on her legs and her already heated pussy. Maggie slowly spread Kara’s legs apart until she was between them, “Take off your shirt, Kara.” She told her.

Kara took off her shirt and threw it over the side of her bed, the only thing she was wearing was her black, lace bra. She gave Maggie a coy smile, “Is that better?”

Maggie shook her head brunette hair moving across her shoulders, “Nope, sports bra too.”

Kara pouted, “If I have to remove all my clothes, then you have to remove yours too, it’s only fair.” She negotiated.

“That’s a fair request.” Maggie got off the bed and began removing her clothes, and tossed them to the floor. Her clothes will be all over Kara’s room but she would worry about that later. Once she was completely naked she crawled back between Kara’s legs, “Better?”

Kara smirked, “Much better. Such a heavenly view. You promised that you were going to fuck me, so do it.” She taunted.

Maggie moved until she was between Kara’s legs, she could smell her arousal, which was quite pleasing. She could see her lips were swollen and wetness had formed between them, to Maggie she looked like a ripe fruit ready to be devoured. Maggie took her time, kissing both of Kara’s thighs, before placing a soft kiss on Kara’s waiting mound. Maggie used her tongue to part Kara’s folds and gave her a long slow lick from her hole to the bottom of her clit, before sucking the already hardened nub into her mouth.

Kara began writhing against the bed as she felt Maggie’s questing mouth on her over heated pussy. She moaned softly as she felt Maggie’s warm mouth and tongue, tease her clit mercilessly.

Maggie released Kara’s clit and pressed her tongue against the inside of her pussy, between Kara’s clit and her entrance. She makes a few long hard strokes of her tongue, before moving a little to suckle on her outer lips.

Kara’s hands moved to Maggie’s head, “Oh God Maggie, don’t stop.” She moans lowly.

Maggie teased Kara a little bit more before moving to her clit again. She used the tip of her tongue to lightly tease the hood of her clit, before sucking it into her mouth again. Maggie used her hand to run themselves between wet lips, before using the wetness to lubricate her fingers, to finally enter, Kara. Maggie made sure not to move her fingers to give Kara a chance to adjust, once she felt Kara’s walls flutter against her fingers, Maggie used that as a go ahead to move her fingers. With each deliberated stroke of her fingers, Maggie sucked Kara’s clit to match the rhythm of her fingers.

Kara canted her hips to meet each one of Maggie’s thrusts, “Oh fuck, Maggie.” She moaned out loudly.

Maggie doubled up her actions loving the sounds she was extracting from her young lover. Kara was very hot and very wet, it felt like her fingers were going to melt, but it felt so good. She slowed down her thrusts and used her tongue to spell out her name against Kara’s clit.

Kara came with a cry of Maggie’s name on her lips. Maggie mentally patted herself on the back, she knew what would get her girl to come, it worked for Alex. She wasn’t going to stop there, she wanted Kara to come again. She continued moving her fingers in and out of Kara, curling them up hitting that one spot, that Kara probably didn’t even know existed.

Kara held onto Maggie’s head keeping her there, making it a little difficult to breathe, but that didn’t stop her. She doubled up her efforts and the hands were gone from her head, this allowed her a lot more movement.

Kara felt like her body was about to explode at the sensation, whatever Maggie was doing she didn’t want her to stop. The feeling started low in her abdomen before slowly making its way outwards, to her toes, her legs, her arms, and fingers. If this is what a volcano felt like before it erupted, then Kara was going to explode.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Kara kept repeating over and over again like a mantra. Every thought she had flown out the window as she felt her orgasm building.

“Kara, I’m home are you in there?” Lucy’s voice came flittering through the door.

Maggie didn’t stop, “Answer her.” She mumbled against Kara’s pussy.

Kara tried to regulate her breathing, “Yeah, I am. I thought you were…uh, I thought you were working late.”

“No, we took care of everything on time. I saw your pizza on the table, are you going to eat it?” Lucy asked.

Kara sighed as she tried not to cry out at a powerful thrust from Maggie, “Yeah, I am. When I finish in here.”

“Okay, I’ll put it in the oven. Oh and Maggie, when you are done fucking Kara, you and I need to talk. Enjoy.” Lucy walked away from the door.

Maggie couldn’t contain her laughter, “Did that really just happen?”

Kara laughed, “It really did. I’m so close Maggie, please don’t leave me hanging.”

“You really want to continue doing this, while Lucy is out there?” Maggie asked incredulously.

Kara looked down at her girlfriend between her legs, “Yes. It’s kind of thrilling, to be honest, but if you don’t want to continue then we don’t’ have to.” She reassured her lover.

Maggie smirked from her position, “Oh no, I’m going to finish and so are you.” She started moving her fingers in and out of Kara, curling her fingers upwards. She could tell that Kara was very close, judging by her soft mewls and the trembling of her legs. Maggie doubled up her efforts and she could feel Kara’s velvet walls gripping her fingers tightly, but not enough to physically hurt her

“Maggie…I’m…” Before she could finish her statement she exploded like a volcano on the island of Hawaii.

Maggie’s entire hand, face, and chest was covered in Kara’s juices, she slowly moved her fingers to help ease Kara down from her orgasm. Maggie’s underwear was ruined, it was apparent that Kara’s orgasm triggered hers, it’s the first time she’s experienced on through osmosis. It was fucking hot. Maggie slowly removed her fingers and gave Kara’s pussy as small kiss and kissed her way up Kara’s body. She placed little kisses on her abdomen, on both her breasts and her neck.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Maggie whispered.

Kara opened her eyes, “Y-yeah…I’m okay. What the hell was that?” She asked, “I’ve never come like _that_ before.”

Maggie kissed Kara quickly, “You, my love squirted. It’s a natural thing that happens with women, and apparently aliens too.” She lay her head on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara licked her lips, “I thought it was supposed to be a myth and I did not know that I have, what is referred to as the g-spot. I’m not well versed on my physiology. What about you? I don’t want to leave you unsatisfied.” She ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair.

Maggie smirked, “I came when you did. I’ve never come by osmosis before, it was pretty hot.”

There was a soft knock on the door, “Maggie and Kara if you do not quit finger painting and bring yourselves out here, I will come in there myself. Also, Alex is here.” Lucy’s voice traveled through the door.

Maggie laughed, “Finger painting, seriously? Don’t get your panties twisted in a knot, we’ll be out in a minute.”

Kara snickered, “So much for enjoying post coital bliss.”

Maggie hit Kara lightly on the arm, “Some other time, we should really get dressed before they send the S.W.A.T team in here.” She stopped laughing, “Did she just say, Alex was here?”

“Yeah, she did,” Kara answered.

They took the time to clean up and Kara handed Maggie some of her clothes to put on. She would have to go commando for the time being, but she could handle it for the time being. Once they were dressed and looked presentable, the couple exited the room, with Kara closing the door to her room.

“What’s the big emergency?” Kara asked as she entered the kitchen.

Lucy looked amused and Alex’s facial expression was unreadable, “Nothing, I wanted to let you know that I was home. Then Alex showed up because she wants to talk to you, Kara.” She explained.

“Right.” Kara acknowledged.

Alex cleared her throat and looked at Kara, “I was wondering if we could go somewhere and talk. I know you said that you didn’t want to see or talk to me, but please give me a chance to explain myself.”

“Okay, we can talk. I’m not making any promises though, but I will hear you out.” Kara responded never taking her eyes off of Alex.

Maggie walked over to Alex and gave her a kiss on the lips, “I’ll stay here with Lucy since she said that we needed to talk.”

Alex smiled, “I’ll take Kara back to our place, that way we can talk uninterrupted.”

Kara cleared her throat, “I’m going to go get my things so we can go.” She left the room leaving Maggie, Alex, and Lucy alone.

Lucy turned to look at Maggie, “Seriously? I know you and Kara are together and I am so glad that I did not walk in on that. If you two or three of you are going to be bumping pelvises, please put a sock or something on the door. I’ve known Kara since she was a baby, and uh there are certain things that I do not need to know.”

Maggie felt mortified, “Noted.”

Kara came back out in a different set of clothes, “I’m ready, Alex.”

Alex rung her hands together, “Let’s get out of here so we can talk.”

“I’ll see you later, Lucy.” She waved to her before going over to Maggie, “I’ll see you later. Don’t try to kill each other.” She kissed Maggie on the cheek.

Lucy smirked, “I make no promises.”

Alex opened the door, “After you.”

Kara stepped outside of the door, “Thank you.”

Maggie watched as Kara and Alex left the apartment, she hoped that the two of them could work their shit out. She didn’t know how much longer she could handle the silence between Alex and Kara. They could either talk it out, scream it out, or fuck it out, whichever way they decided to do it better yield results.

“So…pizza and Netflix.” Maggie suggested.

Lucy smirked, “Of course, but you and I are still going to have a little chat. Come sit down.”

Maggie sat down on the chair she was actually kind of worried about what Lucy was going to say to her. She hoped that it didn’t end in any physical harm or damage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So, Kara and Maggie are still going strong. We saw how Maggie was affected by everything, and we had her getting upset with Kara.
> 
> -Lucy knows about them now and she's making jokes.
> 
> -Next chapter we will have Kara and Alex talking and other things. I'm sure my Kalex shippers will like that chapter.
> 
> -We will see how they handle Thanksgiving and how Kara's future unfolds. Will she go train with Diana? Will she stay in National City? Where is she going to go to college? Gotta stay tuned and find out!!


	20. To Forgive Is An Act of Compassion...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have a talk and finally clear the air between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Another chapter you say?
> 
> Gracias for your responses, I am still como se dice overwhelmed by them. I see that a few of you really liked the SuperCop chapter. I honestly had a blast writing it and I laughed through most of it thanks to, Lucy. Again, you all are amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is full of Kara and Alex goodness. It does not have the humor of the last chapter because Lucy is not involved and there will be no interruptions.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara followed Alex into the hallway towards the elevators. The air was full of tension that it could probably be cut with a knife. She could feel Alex’s eyes on her with each step she took, but she made sure to not show that she was affected by it. This was the first time that they have been together since their break-up a week ago.

“How’s school been for you?” Alex asked, trying to break the tension between them.

Kara cleared her throat, “School has been okay. I’m ready for Thanksgiving break, a whole week of doing nothing. Diana has backed off quite a bit, since that day in the classroom. I am so thankful for that. How have you, uh been?”

The elevator finally approached the floor and the doors opened, Kara stepped on first followed by Alex. She pressed the button to close the elevator doors.

Alex laughed uneasily, “I am glad that things are going good and that Diana has backed off. I’ve been okay, working and stuff.” She replied.

Kara nodded, “That’s good. Really good.” The elevator came to a stop on the bottom floor. She stepped off and Alex followed behind her.

“I hope you don’t mind riding a motor cycle today,” Alex told her as they approached her bike.

Kara looked at it, “I’ve never been on one before, this would be my first time.” She admitted.

Alex handed her a helmet, “There is a first time for everything, put this on. I am a very safe driver.”

Kara took the helmet, “I believe you. What about you? Don’t you need one?” She asked.

Alex pulled out another helmet, “Already covered. Hop on and hold on tight.” She held out her hand, “You trust me?”

Kara put on the helmet and contemplated about being this close to Alex she took Alex’s hand, “I trust you.” She got on the back of the bike and held on to Alex’s waist.

Alex smiled, “I’m glad you do.” She started the bike and pulled out of the parking lot.

Kara held on tight as she felt the vibrations moving through her, it was quite arousing if she was, to be honest. Seeing Alex in her helmet and taking control of the bike made her stomach flutter with butterflies. The sun was setting and the lights were coming on they looked so different but beautiful at the same time. She rests her head on Alex’s shoulder as they cruised through the streets.

The ride didn’t take long as they pulled into Alex and Maggie’s apartment complex. Alex parked her bike in her personal garage and turned off the engine. Kara took off her helmet and shook her hair out, the last thing she wanted was to have helmet hair. She watched as Alex got off and removed her helmet. Kara thought she looked so fucking sexy it took everything within her to not moan at the sight. Alex Danvers was a true badass and she liked it.

“I hope you worked up an appetite I cooked dinner for us,” Alex told her while putting the helmets on a little shelf.

Kara blushed, “I think I did. You cooked dinner for us?” She asked.

“Yeah, I did,” Alex replied as she walked out of the garage and towards the building.

Alex laughed, “From the way you and Maggie left your room, it was obvious that you two were quite hungry.”

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks again, “You can say that. It just happened, we didn’t plan on it.”

Alex held up her hands, “You don’t have to explain it to me, Kara. You two are together and I understand that. I can’t get upset with that, but we can focus on that later. Right now is about the two of us talking.” They entered the elevator.

Kara was on one side and Alex was on the other, it represented the space that had formed between the two of them. She sent subtle glances over to Alex’s direction but looked away when she felt that, Alex was going to catch her looking. The elevator stopped and both women got out. Kara watched as Alex opened the door and went in once it was opened. The smell of homemade pizza filled her senses. The apartment had low lighting, and the table had already been set, this let Kara know, that Alex had been planning all of this. She took off her coat and put it on the coat rack in the corner by the door.

“I made pizza. I hope you don’t mind.” Alex closed the door behind them.

Kara turned to face her ex-girlfriend, “I don’t mind at all.”

“We can talk while we eat. There is a lot to talk about, go have a seat.” Alex pointed to the table.

Kara walked over to the table and sat down at one of the place settings, she was sitting to the right of Alex, who had a place set at the head of the table. There were two candles burning in the middle of the table. It was all very romantic, if Alex wanted to talk, she sure has a way of making a point.

Alex poured some sparkling grape juice in both of their glasses before moving to bring the pizza to the table. Kara watched as Alex put the pizza on the table and then sat down, “Dig in.”

Kara hesitated a moment before taking a couple of slices for herself and placed them on her plate. The pizza was still piping hot but she couldn’t feel the burn.

“Thank you for taking the time to talk to me. I know you do not have to, but I am appreciative that you are taking the time out to talk to me.” Alex started the conversation.

“I would have talked to you eventually. I just needed some space and time to deal with everything. I’m ready to listen to what you have to say, Alex.” Kara stated.

Alex took a deep breath, “Let me start off by saying that I am sorry. I’m sorry that I lied about my job and what I do. When I first joined the D.E.O, we were told not to tell anyone who we are, it was a way to protect us and not alert the alien population. What Diana told you was true, we do detect alien threats and we do keep National City safe from danger. Ever since Fort Roz crashed here eighteen years ago, aliens have lived among us and some of them are not law abiding citizens.” She explained.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Fort Rozz? What’s that some kind of alien prison?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, something like that. Anyway, some of the escapees decided to run and well, crime happens. So we take the bad aliens and lock them up until we can find something to do with them.”

Kara nodded to show that she was paying attention, “How did you get involved with them?”

“That’s a long story. I was in grad school trying to earn my Ph.D. in bioengineering. I was going through a really rough time and I went through what I like to call my ‘party girl’ phase. I got into some trouble and Hank, well J’onn came and bailed me out. And offered me a job with the D.E.O. He’s a friend of my father’s, as I had told you before, my father helped Clark with his powers when he was younger. That is how Clark helped you with some of yours. Most of your powers have not come in yet, but I am pretty sure that they will eventually.” Alex continued her story.

Kara held up her hand to keep Alex from talking, “So why did you do all of this? Was it because of your father?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Alex answered vaguely, “I know you think me dating you had something to do with keeping an eye on you because you are an alien. Kara, that is the furthest thing from the truth. I didn’t even know you were Kryptonian, until you told me and Maggie that day. Hell, we didn’t even know that Superman had a cousin, that is how well hidden you were. I thought that you were Lois’, that she adopted you before she and Clark got together. Finding out that you are Kryptonian, made me want to protect you more.” She sniffed.

Kara’s features softened, “So, you were not with me to keep tabs on me? Why would you want to protect me? No one knows who I am.” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “No, I genuinely liked you, Kara way before you told us who you were. It’s true, no one knows who you are, but Clark has a lot of enemies and if they find out who you are, then that could put you in immediate danger. Do you understand now, why I didn’t tell you my real job” She finished her explanation, hoping Kara would understand.

“I’m starting to understand now. I’m still a little sore about you lying to me, but I do understand that it was for the sake of your job. I forgave you for lying, just don’t do it again.” Kara told her.

Alex gave Kara a hopeful smile, “Does that mean that we are okay?” She asked not wanting to press her luck.

Kara smiled, “We’re okay, this is a step in the right direction, you get once chance, Alex. Don’t lie or keep anything from me again.” She warned.

“I promise not to lie or keep anything from you unless it is something that is top secret. So, Lucy knows about us?” Alex took her chance to ask. She had gotten an earful from Lucy after she had found out about the three of them together. The assistant director was pissed as hell; Alex was pretty sure that the whole building could hear her. Luckily, things calmed down and cooler heads prevailed.

“Yeah, I told her the night that we broke up. She wasn’t very happy about it at all, but I think she is coming around. We haven’t really talked about it. I’m pretty sure Maggie is probably getting an earful from Lucy as we speak.” Kara took another bite of her pizza.

Alex laughed, “She probably is. I mean after all, you two were having sex when she got home. I guess you two were finished when I arrived.” She sipped her glass of juice.

Kara hid her face behind her hair, “Yeah, I didn’t think she would come home so soon. She said she was working late.”

Alex stopped laughing, “Maggie got her hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar.”

Kara laughed, “You would find it funny because it did not happen to you. If it was you in that position, you probably wouldn’t be laughing.”

“You’re right, it wouldn’t be funny. Did you and Maggie have fun playing mini golf?” Alex decided to change the conversation.

“We did; it was so much fun. Maybe the three of us can go together.” Kara suggested.

Alex looked at Kara, “Is there a three of us? Or is it Maggie and me, plus you?” She wanted clarification.

Kara bit her lip, “The three of us as in you, me and Maggie. I’m not saying we’re getting back together tonight because you have to earn my trust. I’m not opposed to being open to it in the future.”

Alex didn’t take that as a rejection it was a challenge for her to try harder, “What about getting on my motorcycle? Did that help you with trust?”

Kara rubbed her finger around the rim of her wine glass, “Getting on the motorcycle did help with that. You didn’t let me fall and you were very careful, that did give you points in my book. Is it normal to feel the vibrations like that when you’re riding?” She asked.

Alex looked confused, “Vibrations like?”

“Vibrations as if you’re using a vibrator!” She semi-yelled out.

“Those kinds of vibrations.” Realization dawned on Alex, “If you’re not used to it, then yes, the vibrations are quite strong. You didn’t get hurt did you?” She asked.

Kara finished both slices of pizza, “No, it didn’t hurt. It just felt weird, that’s all.” She reached for another piece, the pizza really was delicious.

“Good weird or bad weird?” Alex asked with mild curiosity.

“A good weird,” Kara answered. In all honesty, it felt really, really, really good. She would definitely get on it again.

Alex went for another piece of pizza, “I thought you were going to yell at me or smack me in the face.” She admitted.

Kara chuckled, “Believe me, I wanted to but considering my strength it might have hurt. I wanted to yell at you and be angry, but thanks to our meddling girlfriend, she made me see reason.”

“Our meddling girlfriend? She got to you, huh?” The question was simple.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Yes, she pointed out how much of a hypocrite I’ve been.”

“A hypocrite, why?” Alex asked.

Kara sighed, “Because I lied to Lucy about us being together for almost a month. Which is different than lying about where you work. I understood where she was coming from though, I eventually told Lucy, she wasn’t happy about it, but she is slowly coming around. I think…she’s making sex jokes about me and Maggie.”

“You were being a hypocrite, but it was different for me because I lied about my job. Which I was going to tell you about, but Diana beat me to it.” Alex explained, “It really hurt when you didn’t let me explain, and then you broke up with me, in public. That was humiliating, I know you were hurting, Kara but I was hurting too.” She confessed.

Kara felt guilt building up inside of her, she was more concerned about her feelings, instead of thinking about Alex’s. She was so wrapped up in how the wrong was done to her, that she didn’t think about how she hurt, Alex.

“I am sorry for hurting you, Alex. I was angry, hurt and upset, you would be too if you were in my shoes.” Kara apologized.

Alex drained her glass before pouring herself some more sparkling grape juice, “I get that, Kara but you didn’t even bat an eye. Then you walked off and didn’t even give me a second look if you could simply walk away from that and not look back. What makes me think that you will not do that again?”

Kara understood Alex’s questions, but she was trying to make it seem like she was the victim, “How would you react if you were in my shoes? You have to give me the benefit of the doubt, this,” She pointed between the two of them, “Is the first real relationship that I have been in, dealing with real adult issues. Excuse me for dealing with it the way that I know how.” She got up from the table with her plate and glass.

Alex sighed, “I understand that, Kara. This is new territory for you and it’s a learning process, you’ll make mistakes and you learn from them. Let this be a lesson for you on how to handle the unexpected.” She got up and followed behind Kara. “Running away and shutting me out is not the way to go.”

Kara rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, “I get it, okay? It’s a lesson that I learned. I said before that I will make mistakes.” She closed the dishwasher.

Alex smirked, “Good, now kiss me.” She pulled Kara to her.

“Wha-.” Kara’s words were cut off when she felt Alex’s lips on hers.

The kiss wasn’t passionate it was full of pent up desire and possibly anger. Kara couldn’t tell as Alex’s tongue entered her mouth unceremoniously. Their hands were all over each other’s bodies, touching any space that they could.

“Bed now,” Alex whispered huskily against Kara’s lips.

Between the kitchen and the bedroom, both women had lost their clothes and Kara found herself being pushed down on the king size bed. She looked at Alex through heavy lidded eyes and saw that her eyes were no longer brown, that they seemed almost black in color.

“You are absolutely beautiful, Kara.” Alex complimented her lover.

Kara blushed, “Thank you, so are you, Alex.” She beckoned Alex with a come hither motion using her finger.

Alex leaned in and kissed Kara again, this time she took her time exploring the inside of Kara’s mouth with her tongue. Kara reached to pull Alex closer to her until their bodies were flushed against each other. She brought her leg up until it connected to Alex’s core. This movement caused Alex to moan into Kara’s mouth.

The kiss ended and Alex began kissing down Kara’s jaw until she reached her neck, and she bit down hard on the area between Kara’s neck and collarbone, “I really hate that you don’t bruise.” She began sucking at Kara’s neck.

At this particular movement, Kara arched up into Alex, “Oh God, Alex.” She scratched her nails down Alex’s back lightly. She could feel the heat radiating off of Alex, and she could feel the wetness coating her leg. Alex was turned on and Kara was happy that it was because of her.

Alex trailed her fingers lightly down Kara’s stomach until she reached the apex of her thighs. She was already wet as hell and she was sure that her essence covered Kara’s leg. Alex moved her mouth to Kara’s ear, “You’re so wet for me, even though you were thoroughly fucked and hour ago. Is this all for me?” She whispered hotly in Kara’s ear.

“Oh fuck, yes. Touch me, Alex, please.” She all but begged.

Alex pulled at Kara’s earlobe, “With pleasure.” She used two fingers to slip through Kara’s slippery, wet folds to gather up her essence, before moving her fingers to Kara’s already erect and hardened clit. The room was quiet except for the breathy moans and pants coming from both Kara and herself. Alex alternated between hard and soft strokes along Kara’s clit, the more she did it, she was rewarded with more of Kara’s juices. The sheets were going to be ruined, but it didn’t matter.

“Oh, fuck. More please Alex. I need you inside of me, I want to feel you inside of me.” Kara moaned.

Alex slowly eased two fingers inside of Kara’s wet pussy and began a slow and languid pace. She wanted to feel every inch of Kara inside and out. With each thrust of her fingers, she could feel Kara’s fingers scratching down her back, it was going to hurt like a bitch later, but it was so going to be worth it.

Kara moved her hips so that she could keep up with each and every one of Alex’s thrusts. Her body felt that familiar fire that she experienced with Maggie. It was starting slowly and blooming through her entire body, like the waves on the shore. “Please don’t stop, Alex. I can feel you deep inside me.” She bit down on Alex’s shoulder lightly.

This caused all of Alex’s resolve to break and she sped up her thrusts, twisting and scissoring her fingers inside of Kara. She knew that Kara could handle it, she could handle most things that humans couldn’t. Alex added another finger she could feel Kara squeezing her fingers for dear life, if she was at her full strength then her fingers probably would have been broken.

Kara felt so many different sensations, she felt full and she was feeling so good but her orgasm was building more and more with each thrust, each twist and whatever the hell Alex was doing, it wouldn’t be long before she was falling over the edge. Kara moved the hand that wasn’t holding on to Alex to move so that she came into contact with Alex’s clit. She began rubbing is slowly at first in slow, firm circles.

“Oh, my fuck!” Alex panted out. The feel of Kara’s fingers on her clit and the hotness she was radiating was enough to break her concentration of getting Kara off. Kara had always been hot, but this is a whole new level of hot. Alex began riding Kara’s thigh gathering up friction she was going to come and she wanted Kara to come with her. “You feel so good, Kara. Please don’t stop, make me come please.” Alex was becoming desperate, her movements becoming sloppy.

Kara doubled up her efforts and concentrated on bringing Alex over the edge. The smell and feel of Alex on her gave her a rush of energy. She deduced that Alex fucked like she probably fought and she was not disappointed with that conclusion.

“Come for me, Alex,” Kara commanded through gritted teeth.

Alex moaned, “Only if you come with me.” She continued her efforts to bring Kara to orgasm.

Kara smirked, “Keep doing that and I will.” Her breathing was labored.

Alex licked her lips, “Challenge accepted. I know you’re already close. I can feel your walls fluttering and squeezing my fingers, your breathing has changed and your body is trembling. Come for me, Kara.”

Kara closed her eyes and let her orgasm wash over her, it was strong, “Alex!” She cried out as she arched off the bed, clinging to the other woman like her life depended on it.

Alex rode Kara’s thigh hard and fast until she felt her orgasm building within, she tried to hold on and let Kara ride out hers first. That wasn’t happening because her orgasm fell in line with Kara’s, it sent a white hot heat through her body.

They both rode out their orgasms together, their bodies tangled together. Their breathing was labored and Kara held Alex close to her. This was their first time flying solo without Maggie, and she wanted to enjoy it since she didn’t get a chance to fully enjoy her time with Maggie. She realized that she liked the solo time, but she liked being with them together.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked placing soft kisses on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara sighed, “I’m better than okay. Are you okay?” She asked in return.

Alex exhaled slowly, “I am more than okay. I am happy to be here with you.”

“So am I,” Kara whispered.

Alex sat up a little bit so she could look at Kara, “I don’t want to be that girl but are you and I okay?”

Kara propped herself up on her elbows, “We’re okay, Alex.” She brought one of her hands up to move the lock of hair that fell in front of Alex’s face, behind her ear.

“Does that mean you will be my girlfriend again?” She asked in a hopeful time.

There was a sigh and a pause before Kara answered, “I will be your girlfriend again, Alex. You can’t hide anything else from me and honesty is a two-way street. You stressed that a lot in the beginning.” She reminded her lover.

Alex smiled, “I know and I will do better, we will be better.”

Kara bit her lip, “So what happens now?” She asked timidly.

“Well, we could get cleaned up and eat ice cream on the couch until Maggie comes home. Or we can have another round of make-up sex.” Alex smirked.

“I think, that maybe we should get cleaned up first, have ice cream and watch Netflix. Then when Maggie comes home, we can have make-up sex involving the three of us.” Kara suggested.

Alex laughed, “I like the sound of that.”

Kara shrugged, “I knew you would. I do have a question though.”

Alex cocked her head to the side, “What question is that?”

“Were you jealous of Maggie and me? When Lucy told you what we were doing in my room?” She asked shyly.

Alex tried not to smile, “I was a little jealous, not because the two of you were together, but because the two of you were in your room. I always thought that it would be the three of us in your room, but there will be other times. At least we are no longer a secret.” She joked.

That was true they were no longer a secret. Their relationship was out in the open and Kara felt better for it. She would have to sit and talk to Lucy about all of this and how she is feeling about it all. After all, the three of them used to date and seeing them move on to someone, that you considered family is a totally different level.

“I’m glad we are not either. The most important people in my life know and that is all that matters.” Kara answered.

Alex kissed Kara again, “Let’s get cleaned up. There is no telling when Maggie will come home. I hope Lucy isn’t giving her the talk. She saw me this afternoon at Noonan’s and she gave me the shovel talk. Lucy may be tiny but she is enough to put the fear of whatever deity you believe in.”

Kara laughed, “There is no lie there.” She kissed her again before they untangled from each other.

A shower, clean clothes, and clean sheets later found Alex and Kara sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching some cartoon from the 80’s. It was so cheesy but they couldn’t stop watching it. It was a cartoon about this regular girl who is secretly a rock star, and they have this group called the Misfits who were always trying to sabotage them. Kara thought the songs were quite catchy though. She enjoyed being up close with Alex again, cuddling with her. Kara knew they were going to have more to talk about, but for now, she was content to be in the moment.

A little while later Maggie came home and she found Alex still watching the cartoon, but Kara was sound asleep with her head in Alex’s lap. She had been playing in Kara’s hair when she noticed her girlfriend enter.

“Hey, babe. Did everything go alright here?” Maggie asked as she shrugged out of her jacket.

Alex smiled, “Everything went okay. We’re back together all is right in the world.”

Maggie sat down next to her girlfriend, “What worked? Talking it out? Fighting it out? Or fucking it out?” She asked.

“A little bit of all three. How did it go with Lucy? Did she threaten you with bodily harm?” Alex asked.

Maggie laughed, “Bodily harm and we had a talk about how she felt about the three of us being together.”

Alex looked concerned, “What were her thoughts?” She was scared to hear what they were.

“Lucy is a little heart broken. Not because we’ve moved on but because we’ve moved on to Kara. She was used to being Kara’s world and now she has to share it with us.” Maggie explained.

Alex had an understanding, “I get it. She’s so used to having Kara to herself, that she doesn’t know how to share her. Let alone share her with two people that she used to date.”

Maggie nodded, “That’s the case, but I have a feeling that it goes deeper than that. We will discuss that at another time. We should wake sleeping beauty here and get her into the bed.” She pointed at Kara.

Kara began to stir, “Did I fall asleep?” She asked opening her eyes a little.

Alex brushed Kara’s hair back, “You did. I guess the day took a lot out of you.”

She sat up, “Maggie? You’re home. When did you get here?” Kara asked looking at her other lover.

“A few minutes ago. Did you enjoy your nap?” Maggie teased.

Kara blushed, “Leave me alone. Did you survive your pizza night with, Lucy?”

Maggie grinned, “I did. She even gave me the talk. Told me that I better not break your heart, etc. The standard spiel, she is quite scary.”

Kara laughed, “Not scary more like intimidating. I’m glad you’re here though.” She told her honestly.

“I’m glad to be here with my two favorite ladies.” She looked at both Kara and Alex. “It doesn’t look like a war zone in here. I don’t know if I should be scared or impressed.” Maggie looked around the apartment.

Alex smirked, “The only casualty was the bed, but we fixed it up nicely though.” She pointed to the bed.

“Yeah, nothing else was harmed while we were making up.” Kara chimed in.

Maggie laughed, “So, we’re good now? I don’t have to be caught in the middle of your war?”

Alex and Kara both nodded, “You are no longer in the middle. We have officially made up and now it is time for us, to make up with you. After everything we’ve put you through.”

“You two have caused a lot of trouble for me, putting me in the middle of your argument. It was such a sacrifice and a burden to have. You two should definitely make it up to me.” Maggie gave both her girlfriends an evil smirk, “But not tonight. I’m tired and I want to cuddle with my girlfriends.”

Kara pouted, “You don’t have to do anything, Alex and I would be doing all of the work.” She tried to negotiate.

Maggie shook her head, “As much as I would love the thought of that. I’m tired and I want to sleep. Oh, and Lucy told me to tell you, that she expects you home Monday after school.”

Alex chuckled, “Of course she does. Her and James anniversary is tomorrow, and I am sure that they both will be doing a little celebrating of their own.”

Kara face palmed, “I forgot that it was tomorrow. I will have to give them their present on Monday.”

“You had a lot going on, Kara. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Alex soothed her.

Kara sighed, “I know. It’s the first anniversary that I would have been a part of since I’ve been here.”

Maggie touched Kara’s chin, “There is another anniversary that is coming up and we want you to be a part of it.”

“What anniversary is that?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “Me and Maggie’s anniversary. It’s the day after Thanksgiving, we’ve been together for five years.”

Kara smiled, “That is your anniversary, you two will be celebrating that together. How do I fit into that?” She asked.

“We celebrate with each other, then we celebrate with you.” Maggie explained, “So you will be a part of that. It’s not the end of the world, plus there is also the six-month anniversary of the three of us meeting.”

Kara bit her lip, “I like the sound of that. I didn’t think about a six-month anniversary, I only thought of our one-year anniversary.”

Alex smirked, “Maybe we should mark it down on a calendar so you can remember.” She sent a wink in Kara’s direction.

Maggie yawned, “I don’t know about you two, but I am ready to go to bed. Are you two coming?” She asked as she stood up from the couch.

“Yeah.” Alex and Kara said at the same time. Alex turned off the television and followed her girlfriends over to the bed.

“Kara is in the middle,” Maggie announced.

Kara frowned, “Why do I have to be in the middle?” She asked.

“It’s been a week and you haven’t been with us, so we both get equal big spoon, little spoon time with you.” Alex greed with her girlfriend, “So get in the middle.”

Kara crawled into the middle of the bed and lay down. She waited patiently for her girlfriends to get in the bed too. She was so happy to be with the both of them together it didn’t really matter if she was in the middle or not. Kara didn’t’ have to wait long for her two lovers to join her in the bed. She found herself being held from both sides she liked it, she missed the closeness that the three of them shared.

“I missed this,” Kara whispered in the shroud of darkness.

Alex kissed her cheek, “I missed this too.”

Maggie nuzzled Kara’s neck, “I did too. We didn’t realize how lonely this bed and this apartment was without you in it.”

Kara exhaled softly, “Maybe I should stay over more often. That way, the apartment wouldn’t seem so lonely.” She suggested.

“We would not be opposed to that idea, but we have to make sure that you spend time at home with Lucy and James too. We don’t want them to feel left out of your life.” Maggie told her.

“They would never be left out, Lucy and James are an important part of my world and my life,” Kara mumbled sleepily.

Kara was waiting for Alex’s response, but the even breathing coming from her girlfriend let her know that Alex was asleep. “I guess Alex must have been tired.”

Maggie laughed softly, “She hasn’t been sleeping well since the breakup. Having you here with us makes it easier to sleep. You are the best sleep aid we need. I’ll see you in the morning, Kara. Get some sleep. I love you.”

“I love you too, Maggie,” Kara whispered before closing her eyes and going to sleep herself. She felt a peacefulness that had been missing since their breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kara and Alex had made up
> 
> -They had sexy times (makeup sex is always the best)
> 
> -We have Thanksgiving and we see how Lucy, James, Kara, Maggie, and Alex deal with the holiday. Since it is everyone's first holiday with Kara.
> 
> -We will have a tiny time jump where we will learn the fate of Kara's future.
> 
> Gracias por leer


	21. Thanksgiving The Other Family Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie, and Kara celebrate their first Thanksgiving with Lucy and James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como estas? I hope you all are well...I come bringing another chapter. This is the Thanksgiving one, it is a filler chapter because one was needed.
> 
> Thank you again for the continued support, the bookmarks, kudos, subscriptions etc. I am so happy that this story has been so well received. Gracias to everyone!
> 
> **As you may have noticed, I've taken another story under my wing. I want to assure you that this story is my TOP priority, it's my baby and I will see it through to the end. So fear not, this story will continue on as it has been.**
> 
> Forward march....

Thanksgiving had made its appearance known in National City and this found Kara trying to figure out the menu for the holiday. Maggie is a vegetarian, so she had to find things that would be friendly for Maggie to have. She has come across a few vegetarian alternatives to turkey, that does not have to be tofu. Maggie stated on occasion that she hated tofu, so Kara knew that was not an option. Things have been going well between the three of them, Kara balances her time between Alex and Maggie and Lucy and James. They get equal time with Kara when their perspective jobs are not getting in the way. The triad fell into a routine of sorts they still had their individual time together, but now they opted to spend their time together, whether it’s at their apartment or at her home. Lucy and James seemed to roll with it, and they all learned how to revolve around each other comfortably.

Today found Lucy, James, and Maggie in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on today’s meal. Alex and Maggie prepared a few dishes and brought them over, and Kara had fixed a small dinner at their place for their anniversary. Alex was setting the table, it was a small affair, but Kara had her family with her so that is all that mattered. James had mentioned that Winn might be coming over as well, but not to count on it since, it’s not his favorite holiday.

“Looks like everything is done, time to bring it to the table,” Lucy announced as if she was hosting a cooking show.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Must you be so dramatic?”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “That was not dramatic. Alex, get in here and grab some dishes and bring them out to the table.”

Alex went into the kitchen and got the two remaining dishes of food. She placed them in the middle of the table, with everything else. Once the food was on the table along with the bottle of wine, everyone sat down at the table, with Kara sitting in between Lucy and Alex. Kara thought it was hilarious because she was the one bridging the couples together.

“Before we begin eating, we always go around saying what we are thankful for.” Lucy started, “I will go first. I am thankful for Kara coming to live with us, although it was under the worst circumstances. I wouldn’t change it for the world. I’m thankful for James for his unconditional love, and for putting up with me and Kara driving him crazy. Last but certainly not least, I am thankful for Alex and Maggie, we’ve been together for five years, but it seems like it is longer than that. I love you both with all my heart, treat Kara right and if you break her heart, well you know.” Lucy had finished her speech and sat down.

James stood up, “First and foremost, I am thankful for Lucy, she is my everything. I’m also thankful for Kara and for her being here with us. I am also thankful for Alex and Maggie, you’ve been there for Lucy through everything and you make Kara extremely happy. In so many ways, ways that we have heard a time or two. I am thankful for our family.” He sat down.

Maggie stood up next, “I am thankful for our family, and I am thankful for Alex we’ve been together for five years and hopefully we will be together for more years to come. I am thankful for the newest addition to our relationship, Kara. There is never a boring moment with her and we are thankful that Lucy fought for Kara to come live with her. If she didn’t we may not be sitting here with Kara today.” She sat down.

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks as she heard everyone say that they were thankful for her. She was thankful for all of them as well, they were her family. They didn’t take the place of Lois and Clark, but she chose them and they chose her. Kara watched as Alex stood up to say what she was thankful for.

Alex looked around the table, “I am thankful for our family, although, it’s kind of dysfunctional it is still a family none the less. I am thankful for Maggie for dealing with me for five years and being a huge part of my life. I am thankful for the addition of Kara to our lives and our relationship. It’s a little unconventional, considering the long history we’ve had with, Lucy but it works for us. Thank you, Lucy, for fighting as hard as you did for Kara. If it wasn’t for your persistence and your determination, Kara would not be sitting with us today.” She shot a quick look to Lucy before sitting down.

It was Kara’s turn to go, she had been going over what she wanted to say, she stood up, “I am thankful for being here with my family. I am thankful for Lucy doing whatever it took to get me to come live with her and James. This is my first Thanksgiving without Lois and Clark, it hurts but I know I am not alone. I am thankful for meeting Alex and Maggie, I wasn’t looking for a relationship, it kind of just happened. I wouldn’t change anything for the world.” She sat down.

“Let’s eat.”

The table erupted in laughter, Kara looked at them in confusion, “What?”

“Your love of food, that’s all,” Lucy replied.

Dishes were passed around and plates became filled with food. There was a mixture of foods from vegetarian to non-vegetarian, but they were separate so they would not confuse Maggie.

“Did Kara cook everything?” Alex asked.

Lucy shook her head, “No, all three of us did.” She pointed between Kara, James and herself. It was fun cooking with them in the kitchen.

“Everything is really good.” Maggie complimented the chefs.

Kara blushed, “Thank you.”

“Kara told me that tomorrow is your anniversary. What do you and Maggie have planned, Alex?” James asked the two women. He was still trying to figure out the dynamics of their relationship. Lucy had explained it, but he was still trying to wrap his head around it all.

Alex smiled, “It’s a surprise. We leave tonight and we come back on Saturday.”

“And what are you going to do, Kara?” Lucy asked.

Kara shrugged, “What I normally do. Working on my portfolio, and maybe get some painting done. It’s been a while since I’ve tapped into my artistic side.” She replied between bites of food.

Lucy shook her head, “Nope, not gonna happen. You and I are going to spend tomorrow together; James has to work.”

“I think that would be a great idea.” Maggie replied, sending a small glance in Lucy’s direction, “Kara is going to be going to college soon and she is going to be quite busy, it’s time to get all of it in.”

Kara pushed her food around her plate, “I haven’t received any acceptance letters yet. If I do, I still don’t know what college I would want to go to. Diana has backed off for the time being, and going off to college would be great, but my home is here in National City.”

“Whatever you decided, Kara. We will support you 100 %.” Alex reassured her.

They continued eating making small talk in between, it was simple and nothing too pressing. There was laughter and jokes being told and made, mainly at the expense of Alex, Maggie, and Kara. Apparently, they are not as quiet as they think they were, it was embarrassing to say the most. Kara told them it was payback for all the times that she and James would be having sex, and she heard them.

“It’s not our fault that you have super hearing,” Lucy said in jest.

Kara shook her head, “That still does not make it right, even if I didn’t have super hearing you were still loud.”

James laughed, “Oh, like you three are any better. I have Maggie and Alex’s name permanently seared into my brain. I have to admit though, it’s not as bad as it could have been.”

“It doesn’t feel weird being the only guy surrounded by a lot of women? I think a lot of guys would be uncomfortable with this.” Maggie asked James. She had been curious about his thoughts on this.

James shrugged, “I am secure in my masculinity, and it’s not every day that a guy gets to surround himself with beautiful women. You’re the sisters I’ve never had and because of you, I’ve learned a lot about women. It works out that way.”

Kara laughed, “Maybe you can help Winn, he is so helpless when it comes to women. Cat has a new assistant named Siobhan, who is a complete and total bitch, but he has a huge crush on her.”

James laughed, “It’s insane now. Winn is basically Siobhan’s lap dog. I overheard them talking the other day and I think they are friends with benefits.” He told the table.

Lucy laughed, “Be careful now, you are starting to sound like one of the girls.”

Alex laughed, “He is honorary. So what makes this Siobhan a bitch?”

Kara rolled her eyes, “What doesn’t? She thinks she is God’s gift to assistants and she doesn’t care about anyone but herself.”

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows, “Have you talked to her or is it an assumption?”

“I’ve talked to her a couple of times and trust me if I could fling her into the sun I would.” She shoved a forkful of stuffing in her mouth.

Everyone looked at James, “Kara is telling the truth. Cat likes her and she gets the job done, so she is staying.” He explained.

Kara had only met Siobhan a couple of times and it was never pleasant. She was always going out of her way to flirt with James and had given her attitude a couple of times every time Cat would say something to her.

“I think; Lucy might need to drop by CatCo. Siobhan is constantly flirting with him and I have to step in the middle, because you know, being the little sister and all.” Kara grinned.

Lucy put her fork down, “Is that so? I think I might need to make an appearance a couple of times. She has to understand that you are taken.”

Kara shook her head and looked at both Alex and Maggie, “See, possessive. I hope you two are not like that.”

Alex shook her head, “I am not, but this one over here…” She pointed to Maggie, “Is something different. She is the one you need to watch out for.”

Maggie hit Alex on the arm, “Alex! I am not that bad.”

Lucy laughed, “You’re not? Did you calm down? If I remember correctly, you gave Alex a pretty impressive hickey when Vicki tried to talk to her.”

“In my defense, she did not take ‘no’ for an answer.” Maggie explained, “She got the hint and backed off.”

Kara shook her head, “That’s crazy.”

“Not as crazy as some other things she has done,” Lucy mumbled.

Kara chuckled laughed Lucy’s comment. Alex, James, and Maggie looked over at the two of them. They started laughing out loud much to the confusion of others around them.

“Care to share with the rest of the table?” James asked.

Lucy stopped laughing, “Nope, its something between me and Kara.”

“These two and their inside jokes. They always laugh and whisper to each other.” James staged whispered.

Maggie laughed, “It’s like they have their own little world going on.” She commented.

Kara cleared her throat, “Who is ready for dessert?” She asked.

 “Kara made a chocolate cake, a vanilla cake, and two pumpkin pies.” Lucy gushed.

James agreed, I’ve tasted the batter and it’s really delicious and very vegetarian-friendly, Maggie.”

Maggie smiled, “That’s Kara for you, always thinking of other’s and making them feel included.”

Alex smirked, “That is what I love about her.”

Kara got up, “Can we please stop with this. It’s embarrassing.” She mumbled walking out of the dining room.

“We love you, Kara.” Everyone called after her.

Everyone got up and started cleaning up the table and putting the food away in containers. Kara went to the other side of the island, “I knew I would get you to do my dirty work.”

“What do you mean?” Lucy asked.

Kara smiled sweetly, “I got up to put my dish up and you followed me, now you are putting the food up and cleaning up the kitchen.”

Alex threw the dish towel at Kara, “You manipulated us!”

Kara laughed, “It’s really not that hard. So, dessert?” She asked.

“You would think about food at a time like this. We can have a little bit, but then Alex and I need to get going.” Maggie told Kara.

Kara pouted, “Okay.”

“Don’t be like that. We’ll see you on Saturday.” Maggie walked over to Kara and gave her a hug.

Kara laughed, “I know, I know. You two totally deserve some alone time.”

Lucy watched from the sideline a sour expression on her face. She was glad that Kara had found happiness, but that doesn’t mean she had to be happy about who she found it with. Maggie and Alex were her best friends, and although they were together for four years, they still remained an integral part of her life. Kara has been a part of her life since she was a little girl, and now she is growing up and moving on. A part of her was jealous, jealous of the fact that Maggie and Alex received love from Kara so freely, and they’ve only known each other for five or six months. It was frustrating but Kara was happy, so she would have to fake it until she was happy.

Dessert was had and now everyone was pretty much lounging around, waiting for their food to digest. Kara was sitting on the floor by the couch where Alex and Maggie were sitting, while Lucy and James were on another couch. Right now they were watching some show on Netflix about solving murders using forensic science.

“Do people not know that they can’t get away with murder? They have all this technology to figure it out. I don’t understand.” Kara asked while she was pointing at the television.

Maggie chuckled, “It’s amazing what people think they could get away with. Some people succeed and others, well they are not that smart. People will ultimately screw up; why do you think serial killers get caught? They fuck up one way or the other, no matter what they do.” She explained.

“And that ladies and gentleman is why our girlfriend is a kick ass detective,” Alex stated proudly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “She is competent at her job, I’ll give her that.” She smirked.

“Not all of us are cut out to be military badasses.” Maggie shot back.

Kara held up her hand, “All three of you are fierce badasses. Am I right, James?” She asked her friend.

James smiled and nodded in agreement, “Oh, most definitely. Don’t discount yourself, Kara. You’re a badass too, behind the camera.”

“She is, isn’t she? I’ve seen some of the pictures she’s taken in her portfolio and she really does have an eye.” Lucy gushed, “She could give James here, a run for his money.” She joked.

James laughed, “Oh no, I have to agree with that.”

Kara shook her head, “Not really, but I am being mentored by the best. That makes it so much easier.” She got up, “Speaking of pictures. I need to give Alex and Maggie their anniversary gift.”

Alex and Maggie looked at each other, then back at Kara, “Anniversary gift?”

Kara nodded excitedly, “Yeah, how could you not have a gift? I’ll be right back.” She ran out of the room.

“Did you two know about this?” Alex asked.

Lucy shook her head, “Nope. This is my first time hearing about it. What about you, James?” She asked her boyfriend.

James held his hands up, “I’m not at liberty to say.”

Kara came back into the living room holding a wrapped up gift, “I was going to give it to you when you came back, but I decided to give it to you know.” She presented the gift to both Alex and Maggie.

“Thank you, Kara.” Maggie and Alex said together.

Kara watched as her girlfriends took the wrapping off of their present, it had taken her weeks to find the perfect picture of the two of them together. She searched through them all and decided on the one that she took at the beach house. Kara had asked James opinion and he said that it was a great shot.

“It’s the picture of us on the beach, while we were having s’mores. How did you?” Alex asked looking from the picture to Kara.

Kara shrugged, “I have my ways. Do you like it?”

Maggie smiled, “We love it, thank you, Kara.” The couple got up and hugged their girlfriend.

“I’m glad you do. You can put it in the apartment, above the fireplace, or wherever.” Kara told them.

Alex chuckled and let Kara go, “I know exactly where it is going to go.”

“Where are you going to put it?” Maggie asked.

Kara laughed, “Probably above the bed. That way the picture will serve as a reminder of what the two of you have.”

Alex laughed, “It’s not going above our bed. I have something else in mind to put there. I’m not telling where the picture is going to go, it will be a surprise.” She finished with a smile.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “It’s obvious I’ll know where it will go.”

Alex looked at her watch, “We really have to get going if we are going to make it to the place on time.” She mentioned apologetically.

Lucy looked at her watch, “It’s that time already? I wish you could have stayed a little longer.”

Kara didn’t know if Lucy was being sincere or sarcastic, “It sucks that they can’t stay, but they have plans.”

“Thank you for having us,” Maggie told the couple sitting on the couch.

James smiled, “No need to say thanks, you’re family.”

“I’m going to walk these two out. Don’t do anything too outrageous while I’m gone.” Kara teased.

Lucy laughed, “Not as outrageous as Maggie walking out of your bedroom in nothing but a t-shirt and socks.”

Maggie blushed, “In my defense, I wasn’t expecting anyone to be sitting in the kitchen.”

Alex laughed, “Or that time I walked into the kitchen and I saw Lucy on the kitchen counter with James eating her out like it was the last supper.”

Lucy covered her face and Kara was mortified. “Oh my God! The kitchen counter? Seriously? I hope you cleaned it off with disinfectant. I’ve prepared dishes on those counters.” Kara shuddered.

James covered his face with a pillow, “This is so embarrassing.” He mumbled.

Kara cleared her throat, “I—I’m gonna, I’m gonna walk my girlfriends out and try not to think about you and James having sex on the kitchen counter because that’s just gross.”

“Then I guess we can leave out the part where we had sex in your bed.” Maggie taunted as a parting shot.

“You did what?! In our bed?!” Lucy asked as Kara pushed her girlfriends out of the door.

Kara started laughing, “Seriously?! She is going to give me an earful. Why did you tell her that?”

Maggie shrugged, “Her face was priceless.” She smiled.

Alex shook her head, “You two have been taking a lot of shots at each other lately. What is all that about?” She asked as they made their way to the elevator.

Kara pushed the down button, “Yeah, you and Lucy have been weird since the night, you two had pizza.”

“It’s really nothing, Kara,” Maggie told her girlfriends.

The elevator doors opened and the triad stepped onto it. Alex pressed the first-floor button and the doors closed.

“Obviously it is something because I can feel it too.” Alex chimed in. She had wondered why the relationship between Maggie and Lucy changed.

Maggie sighed, “I told you, Lucy is simply jealous of our relationship with, Kara. She is like a kid with a toy.” She explained.

The elevator stopped and the door opened, the triad got out, and exited the building. The sun was still shining brightly in the sky and the birds were singing. There was a chill in the air, but not one that would require a person to put a jacket on. Kara enjoyed the feel of the sun on her skin, she wished she could feel the coolness, but alas her being Kryptonian made it impossible.

Kara shrugged, “She will eventually get over it. I love Lucy, but she has to understand that I have to have relationships outside of her. I’ve never seen her act this way with Sara or Emily. Unless she kept it pretty close to her chest.”

Alex crinkled her nose, “She played it close to her chest. You didn’t hear the mile-wide rants I’ve had to deal with when I would talk to her. Lucy is jealous of anyone who has your attention.” It wasn’t hard to tell that Lucy was jealous but Alex never said anything, it wasn’t her place.

Kara sighed, “Hopefully, she will stop being jealous and let me be happy. I’m happy with you two and nothing is going to change that. Anyway, you two should get going.”

Alex looked over at Maggie, “Yeah, we should. Thank you for the beautiful gift, Kara.”

Kara waved her hand, “It’s nothing, I thought you two would appreciate it. I saw that there were not a lot of candid pictures of the two of you together. I thought this one would be perfect.”

Maggie looked at the picture, “Now we need one of the three of us together, to make the collection complete.”

“Well, I do know a kick ass photographer who has been mentoring me. I’m sure he would be happy to get a couple of pictures of us.” Kara suggested.

Alex looked at Kara, “They wouldn’t be candid though. There is a difference, but whatever picture we can have of us, will be perfect.”

Maggie unlocked the car door and put the picture in the car, “Come give us a hug so we can get going.” She held her arms opened.

Kara walked over to Maggie and hugged her close before leaning down and kissing her sweetly. They were not huge on the PDA, but Kara did not find herself caring. She let go of Maggie reluctantly and moved to Alex. She gave her a hug and a kiss before letting her go, “You two be safe. And text me when you get there.”

“We will. You be good, and we will see you Saturday. We are kidnapping you and Lucy will have to deal with it.” Maggie told her.

Kara blushed, “I look forward to being kidnapped.”

Kara watched as Maggie and Alex got into the car. She watched as they pulled off and disappeared out of her sight. She turned on the heel of her feet and walked inside of the building. Kara missed them already and they haven’t even been gone for five minutes yet. An elevator ride and a few steps later found Kara entering the apartment. James and Lucy were still on the couch watching Forensic Files.

“No sitting by yourself, come here.” Lucy patted the empty space between James and herself.

Kara shook her head and sat on the couch that Maggie and Alex sat in, “That’s okay. You two continue cuddling. I’ll be okay, they will be back on Saturday, so I’m good.”

“Are you sure? It’s not a problem?” James asked to be sure.

Kara gave him a tiny smile, “I’m absolutely sure. I’ve grown out of that, remember?”

Lucy laughed, “You can never grow out of it. The space is opened for you if you want it. Did you really have sex with Maggie or Alex in our bed?” She asked.

Kara laughed, “NO! That is just weird and also disrespectful, Maggie was trying to get to you.”

“Of course she was,” Lucy mumbled.

The conversation ended and they finished watching the show. Kara couldn’t concentrate though, she was thinking about Maggie and Alex. And as if it was on cue her phone chimed, she pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw it was a message from Alex. She had told her that they missed her already and they couldn’t wait to see her on Saturday. Kara typed back that she missed them too, and would be counting the minutes until she could see them again. Yeah, she has it bad, but she wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Lucy is having some issues
> 
> -Maggie knows what the issues are but is not saying anything
> 
> -A few teasing remarks
> 
> -Isn't Kara's anniversary present the greatest?
> 
> Next chapter is a tiny time jump by a few months. We will see Kara's college acceptance letters rolling in, Cat Grant makes an appearance and Diana makes an appearance...you didn't think that she was going to just disappear did you?
> 
> Let me know what you think y gracias for reading :-)


	22. Kara's Future Unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns the fate of her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias again for the comments and reviews, we are now getting into the bigger arc of this story, Kara's future. What it holds for her and how she becomes Supergirl. I know people are waiting for Lucy's reveal, it's coming in another chapter, one of our ladies may or may not be in any trouble.
> 
>  
> 
> On to the story...

Christmas had come and gone, so had New Years, things were starting to pick up for Kara school wise. She is on the final leg of her senior year, and in three months, she will be a high school graduate. Kara had enough credits to graduate early, but she wanted to graduate with her class, and with her friends. Things between her, Maggie and Alex, have been going extremely well. Lucy, on the other hand, has become insufferable. If she is with one or both of her girlfriends, she is always texting her, if she spends the night with them, she texts non-stop. Things have gotten weird around their apartment, that Maggie and Alex stopped staying the night altogether. Other than Lucy's weirdness, Kara was happy, sure she had her moments where she thinks of Lois and Clark, but she knows that they are looking down over her.

Kara found herself in James' office picking out the pictures that she liked and put them in her portfolio. On days that she is not in school (which isn't a lot), she is at CatCo with James, she shadows him and spends time with Winn, who is such a geek but a loveable geek.

"James?" Cat's voice called into his office, "Oh, Keir-ah you're here. Where is Mr. Olsen?" She asked.

Kara closed her laptop quickly, "He went to take his pictures to editorial." She quickly replied.

Cat walked further into the office, "Either you are looking at something illegal, or you are hiding something. Which one is it Keir-ah?" She eyed Kara.

"I—I was looking at some pictures that I uh, took." She stammered out.

Cat walked over to the desk, "You take pictures? What kind of pictures?" She inquired.

Kara watched the older woman's every move like a hawk, "Just regular pictures, nature, people, nothing important."

"Obviously, it was something important if you closed the lap top so quickly. I'm not going to press you, Keir-ah, but I will let you know that I have ways of finding out everything. Tell Mr. Olsen; I would like to see him when he returns." She left the office in a flourish.

Kara released a breath that she didn't know that she was holding and opened up her lap top again. She was thankful that her pictures were still there and wasn't affected by her quick shut down. She was so caught up in her work that she did not hear James return to his office.

"Whatcha doing over there, Kara?" James asked.

Kara saved her work and closed her folder, "Adding pictures to my portfolio. Cat came in here looking for you. She wants to talk to you about something." She told him.

James chuckled, "I just left her office. She wanted to talk to me about getting an assistant." He told her. Cat called him into her office to tell him that she wanted Kara to be his assistant. She wanted James to continue mentoring her, so when the internship opens up, Kara would be at the very top of the list.

Kara beamed, "An assistant? Really? That's great James." She got up and hugged him.

James hugged her back, "I get to choose my assistant. Whoever I choose gets to work with CatCo and me, and when the internship opens up, they would be the top candidate to enter the program." He told her breaking the hug.

"That's a tremendous responsibility. So what does the assistant have to do?" Kara asked this was good news.

"Well,…they have to accompany me to different events in National City, help take things to the editorial department, assist Cat by giving her input on certain things. You know? The usual assistant stuff." He explained. "Do you know anyone who would be interested in being my assistant?" James asked.

Kara's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, "Me! I want to be your assistant."

"You were my first choice. Congratulations, Kara you are now my assistant and an unofficial employee of CatCo." James told her.

Kara hugged him again, "When do I start?"

James winced, "Kara, too hard." He choked out.

Kara let him go, "I'm sorry. That was too hard, wasn't it? I'm sorry." She apologized frantically.

"I'm okay, Kara. You didn't break anything." He made sure to tell her that. There were times when Kara would become fearful of hurting him or others.

Kara played with her glasses, "Oh, okay. So when do I start? Unofficial, does that mean I won't get paid?" She asked.

James sat down at his desk, "You start whenever you want, and even though you are unofficial, you will be getting paid for your services."

"That's great." She cried excitedly, "I need to tell Alex and Maggie!"

James held up his hand, "Let me take you home first; then you can tell your girlfriends. Don't you think Lucy would want to know too?" He asked. James noticed that there were some underlying issues between Lucy, Maggie, and Alex where Kara was concerned. At first, he thought it was because they were getting all of Kara's attention, but he had a feeling that there was something more going on.

Kara's smiled faltered, "Of course I'm going to tell Lucy! I could not tell her."

"Get your stuff, and I'll take you home. Then you can drive over to Alex and Maggie's and tell them your news." James told her.

Kara packed up her things and put them in her messenger bag. She stopped by Winn's desk to tell him bye, and she sent a glare in Siobhan's direction. Kara was excited about working with James, but Siobhan was a different story. At least she didn't have to put up with her she hoped.

The drive back to the apartment had idle chatter, Kara mainly about working at CatCo, and her upcoming graduation. Kara expressed her disappointment in not receiving her college acceptance letters. Several of her friends including Sara had already received some from a few universities. It was disheartening to Kara to feel that she may not be going to college.

James tried to reassure her that some colleges take longer to consider their applicants. Kara applied to some of the hardest and most elite universities in the United States. They would be very selective of who they let into their colleges and who not to allow in the school. James and Kara made it home and entered the apartment to see Lucy standing at the door holding a couple of envelopes.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at work?" Kara asked as she put her messenger bag on the coat rack.

Lucy grinned, "I was able to come home early, things have been slow today. I checked the mail, and I saw these envelopes one is from Yale, one is from Stanhope College, and one is from Stanford." She handed the envelopes to Kara.

Kara took them and sat down at the kitchen table; her heart was beating in her chest. Her palms were sweaty, and she felt like she was going to faint. The one Kara was looking for National City University, was not included. She hoped that it would come a little later in the week.

"Kara are you okay? Are you going to open them?" James asked.

Kara inhaled sharply, "Yeah. I am." She put the other envelopes on the table and opened up the one from Yale; it was thick. "Dear Miss. Kent, we would like to welcome you to Yale, Class of 2020." She didn't read the rest.

"You got into Yale?!" Lucy yelled excitedly and hugged Kara, "Yale, your first choice, Kara!" She showed the letter to James.

James smiled, "This is great Kara, and you were worried." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulders.

Kara was in shock; she got into Yale, one of the hardest schools to get into, "C—can you open the other two?" She asked still trying to wrap her head around being accepted to Yale.

Lucy opened the letter from Stanhope she read it, "You got into Stanhope!"

James opened the next letter from Stanford, "You got into Stanford!" He told her happily.

Kara squealed in delight, "I got into all three of them! I have no words." She finally calmed down.

"How many other schools did you apply to?" James asked handing the letter to Kara.

Kara looked over the letter again, "Seven, I also applied to UCLA, Harvard, National City University, and Princeton. I'm hoping to hear from National City University."

"Why National City University, Kara?" Lucy asked.

Kara sighed, "I will be able to stay in National City, this is my home. My family and friends are here. I don't want to leave, sure Yale and Stanford and Stanhope are good colleges, but I want to stay here." She explained folding up her letters and putting them in their respective envelopes.

Lucy sighed, "It's your decision, Kara. If you want to stay in National City, then we will support you 100%. I wouldn't want you to leave National City anyway; it wouldn't be the same without you. We should celebrate your success."

Kara smiled, "I need to tell Alex and Maggie! We can all celebrate together." She agreed.

Lucy tried to maintain her smile, "I think the three of us should celebrate now, and then you, Alex and Maggie, can celebrate separately. It's been a while since the three of us have done something by ourselves."

James looked at Lucy with mild curiosity, "I understand your reasoning, Lucy but I think that Alex and Maggie should be a part of this too. They are Kara's family." He tried to reason with her.

Lucy shook her head in disagreement, "I want the three of us to celebrate together, and then Alex, Maggie, and Kara can celebrate later." She said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Kara and James exchanged looks, "Fine, I will tell them later. I'm going to go and see Sara and tell her the good news." She told them.

Lucy smiled, "I think that is doable." She told Kara.

Kara grabbed her car keys, her acceptance letters and left the apartment; she sent a quick text to Sara letting her know that she would be dropping her phone off at her house. This way if Lucy tried to track her cell it would show her at Sara's. Once she finished her visit with Sara, she took Sara's car and made her way to NCPD to surprise Maggie. She found a parking spot near the front of the building and got out of the car.

Kara entered the precinct and saw some of Maggie's buddies and gave them a small wave, before making her way to Maggie's desk. She dropped the letters down on her desk and sat down.

Maggie looked up and smiled at Kara, "What's all this?" She asked picking up all the letters.

Kara grinned, "My acceptance letters to Yale, Stanhope, and Stanford. I'm waiting to hear from National City University."

Maggie opened the letters and smiled, "You were worried about not getting your acceptance letters, and here you are getting three! I am so proud of you." She stood up and went to hug Kara.

Kara returned the hug enthusiastically and kissed her on the cheek, "I can't wait to tell Alex. Then we can celebrate together."

"I like that. We should celebrate tonight." Maggie suggested.

Kara frowned, "We will have to celebrate later, Lucy is adamant that me her and James celebrate tonight." She shrugged.

Maggie rolled her eyes and sat back down, "Of course she wants to celebrate with you."

Kara looked at Maggie confused, "What is going with you and Lucy and Alex? It's been weird between the three of you. Lucy is insisting that she and I spend time together with and without James. The small remarks exchanged between the three of you. There was a time when the three of you used to be so close. What happened? Is it because of me?" She asked. All of their issues didn't come to pass until she started dating Alex and Maggie.

"It's not because of you, Kara. Lucy has some feelings that she is trying to deal with, and it's aimed at Alex and me right now." Maggie explained the best way that she could without lying.

Kara still didn't understand, "What kind of feelings? I thought she has moved on from the two of you."

Maggie shook her head, "It's not about us. A lot is going on at the moment; you're graduating, getting ready to go to college, and start a life of your own. Lucy feels that you are leaving her behind." She felt that was the easiest way to say anything, without coming out and saying that Lucy loved Kara and not in the familial sense either.

"Oh, well. Maybe I can spend some more time with Lucy. If that would be okay with you and Alex." Kara suggested.

Maggie had her reservations, "Yeah, that would be okay with us. You have to tell Alex about your acceptance letters, though."

Kara smiled, "I will, it sucks that I can't pop in and visit her as I can you."

"It's the nature of her job, but maybe you can tell her now because here she comes." Maggie pointed in the direction of their girlfriend.

Kara's smile returned it was brighter than it was before, "Hey, Alex. What are you doing here?"

Alex returned Kara's smile, "I came to take Maggie out for a late lunch. Seeing you here is a bonus. What brings you here?"

Kara grinned and handed Alex the letters, "I got my acceptance letters today! I got into three colleges." She stated proudly.

Alex leafed through the envelopes a smile forming on her face, "This is wonderful, Kara. I knew you were going to get in. I am so proud of you." She pulled Kara off the chair and into a hug.

Kara returned the hug but made sure that she didn't hurt her like she had James, "I'm excited, and that is not the only news I have to share either." She broke the hug with Alex.

Alex and Maggie were both intrigued by this announcement, "What news is that? Alex asked.

"I am James new assistant at CatCo! If I do a good job, then that puts me as the number one candidate to be in the internship at CatCo. So I am an unofficial employee of CatCo Magazine, but I get all the perks of being an employee." She announced proudly.

"This is fantastic news, Kara. You are accomplishing more at eighteen, then most people your age." Maggie told her.

Kara blushed, "I know, it's like I'm living a dream. I can't believe my luck, a simple person from Metropolis making her way in National City." This was a huge accomplishment for her. Kara had always wanted to find a way to stay out of Clark's shadow, and this was it.

"We really should celebrate these achievements. We can take you out tonight to celebrate, then have a private celebration of our own at home." Alex suggested. Any time they spent with Kara was so well worth it.

Kara sighed heavily, "Tonight, is not a good night. Lucy is insistent that we celebrate with James." She explained. If Kara were honest, she would rather celebrate with her girlfriends first.

"Figures. That's okay; we can celebrate this weekend. I'm sure you will have more acceptance letters coming in the future. We can celebrate them all because you are worth it." Maggie added. It was disappointing that they couldn't celebrate with her, but she also didn't want to step on Lucy's toes.

"I can live with that. I need to get going; I'm supposed to be at Sara's. I'll talk to you two later." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Definitely. We love you." Alex told her.

Kara smiled, "I love you both too. Bye." She gave a small wave before leaving the building. She made her way to Sara's house and spent the afternoon with her friend. Kara loved Sara, and despite their relationship ending, the two of them remained the best of friends. Sara had become one of her biggest confidants. She's able to talk to her about her relationship issues, things that are going on with Lucy, and general things. Sara is the same way with her; she is now in a relationship with someone named Nyssa who live in Star City, a couple of hours away from National City. Kara was happy that Sara is happy, that is all that she wanted for her friend. Now, they are sitting in Sara's room talking about their futures.

"Do you know what college you're going to go to, Sara?" Kara asked as she was reading through Sara's acceptance letters.

Sara shrugged, "I honestly don't know. These are great colleges, and it gives me a chance to explore the world, but at the same time I don't want to leave everything behind." She answered honestly.

Kara gave her friend a sympathetic look, "I understand that it's one of the reasons why I want to go to National City University. My life is here, and I don't want to leave it. This is my home, the home I created after I left Metropolis. Lucy is here, James is here, my girlfriends are here. My friends are here. I'm not ready to give that up yet."

Sara nodded in agreement, "I understand that. I wouldn't want to leave either if I had two girlfriends. I am still envious of you. How do you not get jealous?" She asked. Sara had always been curious about Kara's relationship and the dynamics.

Kara moved on Sara's bed until she was on her back, "It's simple, I am secure in our relationship. They were together before me and believe it or not; they include me in almost everything. We still do things individually, but we spend more time doing things together. It's a balance if anything." She explained. Not many people would ask questions about their relationship.

Sara knitted her eyebrows together, "What do they do when you're at Lucy's, and they are at their place?"

"The same thing they did before I came into the picture. Spend time with each other, go out, doing regular couple things. They do that while I spend time with Lucy and James."

Sara started playing with a few strands of Kara's hair, "Speaking of Lucy, what's with the shroud of secrecy? Is she trying to go all Joan Crawford on you?"

"No. Lucy is just insufferable. I love her, and I know she loves me, but I need to breathe. Remember when I told you how when I first got here, I would sleep in the bed with her?"

"Yeah, that wasn't weird at all."

Kara laughed, "I've out grown it, but now Lucy told me that she misses it."

"When you're used to something, and then it disappears, you can't help but miss it," Sara explained.

"I guess. There are times where I miss it too, but I am in a relationship now. I don't need that extra comforting as I needed before." Kara twisted her hands together.

Sara laid down next to Kara, "Have you ever thought that Lucy feels that she is losing you? You told me on several occasions how your relationship with Lucy was the most important. You were the one who said that if you and Lucy did not have that familial feel with each other, you two would have gotten together."

Kara remembered that conversation, "Lucy is the most important person in my life and I love her. It's just that Maggie and Alex are important to me too. I've grown a lot from when I first got here."

Sara laughed, "I didn't know you when you got here but I've noticed changes in you. I've seen you with Lucy, and I've seen you with Alex and Maggie. When you're with Lucy, it's as if you two are the only two that exist. The little touches and the subtle glances you send each other when you think no one is looking. There were a lot of longing looks when you would see her and James together. I figured some part of you, may have been a little bit in love with Lucy."

Kara sat up on her elbows, "You're crazy."

"Says the woman who is hiding over here because Lucy has become insufferable. I think that maybe, Lucy is a little bit in love with you too."

"No way. That's not possible!" Kara protested.

Sara shrugged, "It's not as impossible as you think. It's not hard to fall in love with you."

Kara sighed,  "You don't find it weird that I am dating the same women that dated Lucy."

"Nope, it's not weird at all. The heart wants what it wants. It is kind of weird though since they slept with Lucy, you are technically having sex with Lucy too. I'm not one to judge." Sara put her hands up to show she had no ill intentions.

Kara grabbed a pillow and bopped Sara in the face, "I did not need that visual. I need to get home before Lucy sends out the squad. Thank you for letting me borrow your car, knowing Lucy she probably put a GPS tracking system on it."

"She does work for the military, so I am sure she probably has access to technology we simple humans can't get."

Kara didn't put it past Lucy to try and do something like that. She has been in super overprotective mode since Christmas. It's as if she had done a complete 180 from what she was before. Kara was thankful for James though; he shielded her from most of Lucy's crazy.

Kara laughed uneasily, "Yeah, you're right. I'm going to go; I'll call you later." She got off the bed.

"You better."

Kara left the room and the house. She slipped into her car and turned on her phone. As soon as she did there were a couple of messages from Lucy, and two messages from Maggie and Alex respectively. The conversation she had with Sara was at the forefront of her mind and raised a lot of questions. She started the car and pulled out of the driveway and made her journey back to her house. When Kara entered the apartment, she could smell waffles, bacon, eggs, toast and something else. They were having breakfast for dinner, which was one of her favorite dishes.

"We're having breakfast for dinner," Kara stated as she entered the kitchen.

Lucy smiled, "Yep, it's been a while since we've had it. Since we are celebrating, it's a perfect time to have it. As you always say, there is no wrong time to have breakfast."

"Where's James?"

"He went to the store to pick up your favorite ice cream and cake," Lucy answered as she put the finishing touches on the table.

Kara laughed, "You two are going all out. You could have waited until I received all of my acceptance letters. Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"Nope, you sit down and prepare to eat. Tonight is all about you." Lucy sent a smile her way.

Kara laughed softly, "Okay."

A few minutes later James came through the door with two bags. Kara assumed that it was the ice cream and cake.

"Hey, James."

"Hey, Kara. I got your favorite ice cream and cake. You are going to enjoy tonight." He greeted her.

Kara watched as she put the ice cream in the freezer and set the cake on the kitchen counter, "I have a feeling I would. I see that there are two extra plates at the table. Are we expecting guests?"

"Yes, Alex and Maggie. After talking to James, I decided that we all should celebrate. We are family, and we should treat everyone as such." Lucy replied.

Kara gave her a beatific smile, "Thank you, Lucy! I like having my favorite people around."

There was a knock at the door, and Kara used her x-ray vision to look through the door. She jumped up when she saw it was Alex and Maggie at the door. Kara opened the door and ushered her girlfriends inside. She gave them both hugs and kisses for being there.

"We brought the champagne." Alex held up two bottles.

"Great! I get to have some of that." Kara smirked.

"Only in moderation. You do have school tomorrow." Lucy mentioned.

"Ugh, you suck."

"Not as much as I do," Maggie whispered.

Kara blushed, "Inappropriate."

Maggie chuckled, "You didn't think it was inappropriate when I had my head between…"

"We don't' need to go there." Kara rushed out, "We are about to eat."

James cleared his throat, "Everyone time to eat before the food gets cold."

Everyone took a seat at the table the same way they did at Thanksgiving.  Kara didn't put a lot on her plate which was alarming to the others. She didn't seem hungry at the moment, but of course, she will eat, because it's food.

"I can't believe that Kara will be graduating in a few months. It seems like only yesterday she just got here." James started the conversation.

"I know right. Time has flown by so fast, next thing you know, she is going to be finished with college and making a name for herself." Alex added.

"Don't have her grow up too fast. College is a huge step for her; she's going out into the world. Remember when we first started college?" Lucy asked.

Maggie laughed, "How can I forget. We all had the same English Lit class, and we were running late."

"I remember that! The professor had just started the lecture, and the whole class looked at us." Alex finished the story.

Kara laughed, "Is that how the three of you met? Because you were late to the same class?"

Lucy chuckled, "Something like that. We met before hand at a new student mixer. We didn't like each other immediately because we all had different personalities."

"It wasn't until a few months later that we started to gel with each other. And the rest they say is history." Maggie added to the story.

"My first day of college was a nightmare. I had a roommate from hell, and our RA was such an asshole. Luckily, I was able to transfer out of that dorm and into another one. I had a single room, which I hope you get too." James told her.

Kara laughed, "I hope my first day will be smooth."

"Did Kara also tell you that she will be my assistant at CatCo?" James asked.

Lucy squealed, "No, she did not mention that! This is great news. How did it happen?" She asked.

James launched into the story of how Kara became his assistant, "Kara will also have a top spot in CatCo's internship program, once she finishes college." He finished explaining.

Maggie couldn't contain her happiness, "We are so proud of you, Kara. You've come a long way, baby."

"This calls for a toast," Lucy mentioned as she stood up to open the bottle of champagne.

Once the liquid was poured into the glasses the occupants of the table stood up and raised their glasses, "To, Kara."

Kara coughed as the champagne bubbles tickled her nose, "You guys."

"She's trying to be all shy now." Lucy teased.

There was a knock at the door causing everyone to look at each other.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Alex asked.

Lucy shook her head, "No. What about you, James?"

"No. What about you, Kara?"

Kara shook her head, "No, everyone I know is here."

Lucy pulled out her gun and went to go answer the door, "I'm coming." She looked out the peephole, "What the fuck is she doing here?" She opened the door.

"Hello, Lucy. I was hoping I could talk to Kara."

"Miss. Prince?" Kara asked.

Diana walked in, "Hello, Kara I was hoping that we could talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kara got accepted to some pretty big colleges, what about National City University
> 
> -She is now James assistant at CatCo, bet you didn't see that coming
> 
> -What is up with Lucy?
> 
> -Sara pointing out the obvious
> 
> -Kara is oblivious
> 
> -What the hell does Diana want?


	23. Diana Makes Kara An Offer (That She Can Refuse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see what Diana's intentions are with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos for the constant kudos, comments, book marks, subscriptions, and the overall love. I continue to be blown away by your responses. I am encouraged to write more, more, more.
> 
>  
> 
> It seems like everyone is in agreement that Diana needs to go away. Unfortunately, she will not be going away anytime soon. We will see more of her in the future. I know you are waiting patiently for Kara to find out about Lucy working for the D.E.O...it's coming I promise you. I have it tied into Kara becoming Supergirl which will be happening soon-ish.
> 
>  
> 
> On to the story...

Kara stood there looking perplexed, “Talk to me about what? I thought I told you a million times, I do not want to train with you. I do not want to be a part of the Justice League and to leave me alone!”

Diana cleared her throat, “I understand that Kara that is not why I am here.”

“Then what are you here for?” Lucy asked.

“To talk to Kara about a proposition that I have for her. In regards to her art.” Diana told the room.

Alex placed her side arm back in her pants, “You couldn’t do this while she was at school?” She asked.

“I do not want my students to feel that I am playing favorites. Kara shows a lot of promise, and I want to help nurture her art.” The Amazonian explained.

Kara laughed, “Nurture it? My art is already nurtured.”

“I would like for you to be my research assistant. I have a lot of artifacts that are coming through the National City Art Museum, and I want your help cataloging them. You are no longer attending the classes. I thought this would be an opportunity for you to have exposure to real art.” Diana explained.

“Now, is not the time to talk about this. I’m celebrating with my family. Could we, I don’t know, talk about this tomorrow?” Kara suggested.

Diana looked around, “I’m sorry to intrude, but it couldn’t wait. Agent Danvers, it’s so good to see you, again. I'm glad to see you too, Detective Sawyer.”

Alex crossed her arms, “I wish the same could be said for you, Diana.”

“We can talk about this tomorrow, Kara. Come by the museum when you can. I’m sure I can make you an offer, you won’t refuse.” She sent a smirk Kara’s way, “Enjoy your celebration, and congratulations, Kara on your acceptance.” Diana breezed out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

Maggie watched her leave, “Okay, what the fresh hell was that?” She asked the question that was probably on everyone’s mind.

Lucy shrugged, “I don’t know, but whatever it is, I don’t like it.”

“Do you think this is another trick to get, Kara?” James asked.

Lucy shrugged, “Who knows what she is planning. The only thing we know is it involves Kara.”

Kara hugged herself around her middle, “I don’t feel like celebrating anymore.” She walked out of the dining area towards her bedroom.

“Kara, wait,” Lucy called after her.

“There goes that. Who wants to go talk to Kara?” James asked.

Alex looked at Lucy then at Maggie who was watching her, “No, way. I am not volunteering as tribute. Lucy, you go talk to her.”

“Me? Why me? You’re her girlfriends.” Lucy replied.

James shook his head, “You three can argue it out. I’m going to go talk to Kara.”

“I got it, James,” Maggie told him.

“May the odds be in your favor.” Alex quipped.

Maggie stopped in front of Kara’s door and knocked on it, “Kara? Open the door so that we can talk.”

“Go away, Maggie.” Kara’s muffled voice came through the door.

Maggie smirked, “Do you want to eat some ice cream?” She sang to the door.

Kara opened the door, “This is not Frozen. I’m not Elsa, and you’re not Anna.” She tried to joke.

Maggie entered the room and closed the door behind her, “I came to check on you. Are you okay?”

“I’m not okay. Why did she have to come here? I was doing fine, and then she decides to show up.” Kara started pacing, “I mean she could have told me tomorrow, while I’m at school. Just because she knows who I am and who my cousin is, does not give her an all access backstage pass to me.”

Maggie followed Kara’s every move with her eyes. She didn’t know if she was supposed to say something or just let Kara talk. The detective decided to go with the latter and let Kara talk; it was evident that she was distressed.

“First she wanted me for the Justice League, and now she wants me to help her at the art museum. Is she trying to find ways to get me on her side? This is not one way to do it. I can’t and will not be manipulated.” Kara kept pacing and playing with the sleeve of her top, “She may be a goddess or whatever, but that does not mean I will bow to every one of her whims.” She flopped down on her bed.

Maggie put Kara’s head in her lap and started running her fingers through her hair, “I don’t know if Diana has any ulterior motives with you coming to help her, but you can say no. You’re a strong willed and an independent thinker. You have a mind of your own; you have to listen to your gut on this one, Kara.” She explained to her lover.

Kara sighed in contemplation, “I know. It feels like everything is coming at me so fast. I can't handle it all right now. To top it off, I think another one of my powers is trying to kick in.” She mentioned.

Maggie looked at her lover, “Which power?” She asked.

Kara pointed upwards. Maggie looked up and saw two scorch marks on the ceiling; her heat vision has kicked in. “When did this happen?” She asked.

“This morning when I woke up. I thought I had all of my powers.” She whispered.

Maggie continued stroking her hair, “I think this would probably be a conversation for Alex. Do you still have your ring?”

Kara nodded, “It’s in my night table drawer.”

“You may have to wear your ring for the time being. Until we can figure out how you can control your heat vision.” Maggie suggested. “Is that why you left? Because of your vision?”

“Yeah. It sucks.”

Maggie caressed Kara’s face lightly, “I think you should let Lucy and Alex know what is going on.”

Kara sighed, “I guess you’re right. So why did you come in here? Did no one else want to come in?”

“No one couldn’t decide. So I took matters into my own hands.” Maggie replied to Kara’s inquiry.

“I’m glad you came. If it were anyone else, they would probably want to talk and not hear me out.” She smiled, “I guess I need to get out there and tell them what’s going on.” Kara sat up.

“Yeah, you do. Come on, Kara. Our family is waiting.” Maggie got off the bed and held her hand out for Kara to take.

Kara looked at Maggie and took her hand, “They are probably worried.”

Kara followed Maggie out of the room and into the living room where Lucy, James, and Alex were in deep conversation. The conversation stopped when Kara and Maggie entered the room. All eyes were on her and Kara felt uncomfortable for the first time, “You didn’t have to stop because we came in.”

Lucy patted the seat between her and James, “Come sit.”

Kara went to the couch and sat between Lucy and James. She sent an apologetic smile to Maggie and Alex.

“Are you alright, Kara?” Alex asked immediately.

“Yes and no. I am a little iffy about Diana, and I think one of my powers are starting to show itself.” Kara replied casually.

This alarmed Lucy, “What power, Kara?”

“Heat vision. It appeared this morning when I woke up. There are two scorch marks on the ceiling. My bad.” Kara looked sheepish.

“Oh, this is not good.” Lucy murmured.

“Why not?” Maggie asked.

“Kara is developing her other powers. Heat vision, there is no way for her to control it. X-ray vision is fine, I think. Heat vision is something wholly different. She is going to have to learn how to control it like she does her super strength, super speed, and super hearing.” Alex explained.

James was impressed, “How do you know this, Alex?”

Alex shrugged, “My dad worked with Clark when he was younger. He learned a lot about Kryptonian physiology and what not. Kara will develop a couple of more powers as she matures.”

“How many more do I have?” Kara asked.

Alex thought for a moment, “Flight, freeze breath, super breath telescopic and microscopic vision. I’m surprised they haven’t manifested themselves earlier since she is powered by the radiation from the yellow sun.” She finished her explanation.

“Well, fuck.” Maggie sighed.

“So says all of us.” James agreed with Maggie.

Lucy held Kara’s hand, “So what can we do about it?” She looked at Alex.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, “Kara is going to have to learn how to control her heat vision and wear the ring we gave her for her birthday.”

“What ring?” Lucy asked.

Kara bit her lip, “It’s a kryptonite ring.”

“Why does she have a ring made of kryptonite?” Lucy pinned Alex down with a hard glare.

Alex shifted uncomfortably in her seat, “To help Kara. She is always afraid of hurting someone with her super strength. So, I thought the ring would help her.” It wasn’t a lie; there was a lot of truth to it.

James laughed uncomfortably, “That makes sense. Clark had issues with a lot of his powers in the beginning.”

Kara cleared her throat, “It works when I wear it. I haven’t been wearing it as of late since the weather has been overcast. My powers have not been as high because of that.”

Lucy sighed, “We will worry about heat vision later, right now we need to focus on Diana and what her motives are. I’m sorry your celebration was ruined, Kara.”

“There will be other celebrations. I have more letters coming; I’m tired…I think I’m going to head to bed. Thank you for tonight.” Kara got up from the couch and went to her room. Once she was in her room, she began getting ready for bed. She was drained and wanted to sleep for a week, but she had to go to school tomorrow for a few hours.

Kara was settled into bed when there was a knock at the door. The door opened and in walked Alex and Maggie. She sat up and patted the bed next to her. Kara watched as they got in the bed with her.

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “I feel no different, to be honest. I’m more concerned about Diana and what she wants. She didn’t bother me at school anymore after I told her to back off. Now she shows up here with this nonsense. I don’t know what she is playing at, but I don’t trust her.” She explained.

“Are you going to go tomorrow?” Maggie asked.

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“I think you should,” Alex suggested.

Kara looked at her girlfriend with a confused look, “Why would you say that? It could be a possible trap.”

“Hear me out; you’ll learn what she wants. She will not harm you; Wonder Woman is not the type to cause harm to an innocent.” Alex explained, “Play by the rules for a little bit, and you can find out what she is really up to.”

“That could work.” Maggie agreed.

“Do you think Lucy will go for that?” Kara asked.

“Lucy doesn’t have a say. You can make your own decisions. It would be nice to get her thoughts though.” Alex replied.

Kara nibbled her bottom lip, “Yeah, I guess. Are you two staying the night?”

Maggie shook her head, “Not tonight, but you can stay the night with us tomorrow night, and the night after that, and the night after that.” She suggested. They stopped staying over when Lucy became a little weird.

“I understand. This has to do with Lucy, doesn’t it?” Kara asked addressing the elephant in the room.

Alex sighed, “No. There are too many people in the apartment, and after a few mishaps, it is easier for us to stay the night at our place. Lucy wants time with you, and we are respecting that.”

Kara looked at Maggie, “Is this what you meant by Lucy dealing with her feelings?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s in love with me.”

“Wait, what?” Alex asked.

“How did you find out?” Maggie asked at the same time as Alex.

“Lucy is in love with me. Sara pointed it out to me today when we were talking.” Kara explained. “I don’t know how long she’s felt that way, but yeah.”

Alex’s eyebrows knitted together, “How did I not pick up on that?”

Maggie tried not to smirk, “You weren’t looking for it, or you did not want to see it. Lucy is not that subtle.”

“Was this before or after we got together?” Alex asked her girlfriend.

Maggie shrugged, “Before we got together. I noticed how Lucy was always touching Kara intimately when we were around. How they break apart when James comes around. It doesn’t take rocket science to figure it out.”

Kara shook her head, “We’ve always been that way with each other since I can remember. It’s how we are. There was nothing romantic about it.”

Alex laughed, “You looked at Lucy like she was the last potsticker. Now, you look at Maggie like she is the last potsticker.”

“If you and Lucy were not linked the way you are…” Maggie paused for a moment, “Would you two have become a thing?”

Kara started playing with the little pillow that was on her bed, “If you would have asked me this before we got together, then I would have said yes. Now that we are together, the answer is no. I love Lucy, and once upon a time, I may have been a little bit in love with her. Things changed.”

“Let me guess, me and Maggie are things.” It was a statement and not a question.

Kara bit her lip, “Yeah. You don’t need to worry though; I only have eyes for the two of you.”

“We know.” Alex and Maggie answered together.

Alex placed her index finger under Kara’s chin and tilted her head up before leaning in and kissing her tenderly on the lips, “You get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.” She uttered softly against Kara’s lips.

Kara licked her lips blushing, “Okay. I love you too.” She watched as Alex got off the bed and exited the room. This left Maggie and Kara alone in the room together a silence fell between them, it was a comfortable silence. Kara took Maggie’s hand in her own and shifted, so she was facing her.

“Something on your mind?” Kara asked the detective.

Maggie sighed, “I knew Lucy was in love with you. I knew from the beginning when I saw the two of you together for the first time. The way she looked at you and the way she touched you, it was pretty obvious.” She explained.

Kara sighed, “Is this also why you’ve been pretty snarky to Lucy?” She asked out of curiosity.

Maggie frowned a lone dimple showing, “Yeah. That night when you and Alex left. Lucy and I had a long conversation. She threatened me with bodily harm naturally, but we got into a small argument about you. Lucy hates the fact that she has to watch you love someone else who is not her.”

“Does Alex know?”

“No, she does not. I haven’t told her, but I think she has an idea.” Maggie answered.

Kara sighed heavily, “She is with James though, they are happy together. There is no faking there; it’s genuine.”

Maggie moved a little closer to Kara, “She is delighted with James. There is no denying, anyone with eyes can see that it is real.”

“How could I not see this?”

“Sometimes people are oblivious to the ones around them. You’ve been so caught up with Alex and me, that Lucy’s feelings fell to the side.” Maggie lay her head upon Kara’s shoulder.

Kara leaned her cheek against Maggie’s head, “How do you feel about all of this? How were you able to deal with what you knew?”

“It was hard Kara. I am confident in us, and your love for us, so that is not a problem. It’s seeing the way she looks at you.” Maggie tried to explain.

Kara laughed lightly, “She’s looking but not touching. Lucy isn’t going to be a problem; she knows where my heart lies. I will talk to Lucy, and then, I want you to stop being so sassy with her. We’re family no matter how dysfunctional we are.”

“I know. I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too, Maggie. Now I think it’s time for you to get going. I have school in the morning.”

Maggie laughed and sat up, “That you do. Do I get a kiss now?”

“Of course.” Kara caressed Maggie’s cheek before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips. It mimicked the kiss that Alex had given her earlier. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She kissed Maggie again.

“Definitely. Get some sleep.” Maggie told her before untangling herself from Kara’s body.

Kara blushed, “I will try. Sweet dreams, Maggie.” She watched as Maggie left the room closing the door behind her. Once she was alone, Kara took several deep breaths before turning over and trying to go to sleep.

The morning sun woke Kara up from a peaceful sleep; she could feel her eyes starting to heat up. She closed her eyes tight and counted to ten, along with some deep breathing to will her eyes to chill out. Once she could no longer feel the burning sensation, she opened her eyes slowly blinking owlishly. Kara sat up and put on her glasses, not that she needed them, they became more of a sense of security, then actually helping. Her x-ray vision was under control which was a plus. Today was the day she was supposed to meet with Diana about working with her, Kara felt a little uneasy about it, but she pushed it aside.

Kara got out of the bed, made it up and preceded to get ready for her day. Once she was satisfied with her outfit, she rushed to do her hair. Kara braided two strands of hair and secured them around the hair that was already out. A quick run through with the comb, and she was satisfied with her look. She grabbed her phone and checked for a message and saw a ‘good morning’ text from Alex and Maggie. Kara slid her phone in her right pants pocket and left the room.

“Good morning, Kara.” James greeted her before handing her a cup of orange juice.

Kara took the glass, “Good morning. Where is Lucy?” She asked as she grabbed a piece of toast off of James plate.

“Hey! Lucy had to go in early this morning. Do you want me to take you to school or are you driving?” He asked snatching his piece of toast back and took a bite out of it.

Kara huffed, “I’m driving. I have to go to the museum to see Diana this afternoon. Am I needed with you today?”

“You can come in if you want to, but I figured that since you are meeting with, Diana you would need a moment. Are you going to Alex and Maggie’s tonight?” James asked as he finished he toast.

Kara grinned, “Yeah, it seems like forever since I’ve been over there. What’s up?” She asked.

James grinned, “I am planning something special for Lucy tonight.”

“You’re finally going to ask her to marry you? When did you pick up the ring?” Kara asked joyfully.

“Yes. Tonight is the night. I pick up the ring this afternoon, and yes it is the one that we saw two months ago.” James answered all of her questions.

Kara hugged him, “I am so happy! I was wondering when you would ask her.” She let him go.

Kara was delighted that James was going to ask Lucy. They’ve been dating for about two years now, and she felt it was time. He had asked her how she felt about it at; first, she was kind of sad, but now she couldn’t be happier. When James had asked her to help pick out the ring, she jumped at the chance to do so.

“She’s been so distracted lately, that I hope she will say yes,” James confessed.

Kara laughed, “If she doesn’t say yes, then she is an idiot. I will say yes for her, just don’t chicken out.” She finished her juice and zipped over to the coat rack to grab her messenger bag.

“Your breakfast,” James called after her.

Kara zoomed back, grabbed the bagel and took a bite, “Thanks! I’m done.” She zipped out of the apartment.

Kara made it to school in record time and found a good parking spot. She met Sara at the entrance, and they walked in together. “Why did you choose not to graduate early? You could have been out of this hell hole already.” Sara asked.

“I want to graduate with my friends. I don’t want to leave you behind, plus I get to leave whenever I want.” Kara answered.

Sara rolled her eyes, “Lucky bitch. You know Ms. Gonzalez is probably going to have you grade papers, during first period. She has an assistant.” She teased as she opened her locker.

Kara leaned up against the other locker, “It works, doesn’t it. What are you doing after school today?”

Sara put some books in her messenger bag, “I have to help mom and dad at the shop today. That is going to be so much fun. What about you? You have a hot date with your girlfriends?” She feigned excitement.

“No, that isn’t until later. I have to meet Miss. Prince at the museum, apparently she wants to talk to me about something.” Kara answered. She was still debating on if she should go or not.

“Why does she have such an interest in you?” Sara asked as they started walking to class.

Kara shrugged, “She likes my talent and thinks I have an eye for art.” Again, this was not a lie.

“It’s still weird, but then again, you attract the weird.” She joked.

Kara laughed, “The same could be said about you.”

They entered class and Sara was right, Miss. Gonzalez gave her papers to grade, while she droned on about some book that the class had to read. Kara didn’t understand how some of those students even made it in AP English, their writing was shit, compared to others. Once she was finished and class was over, Kara handed the papers over to Miss. Gonzalez.

“I’m going to miss you next year, Kara. You are one of my prized pupils.” The teacher told her.

Kara smiled and blushed, “Thank you, Miss. Gonzalez. I am going to miss you too. Give them hell next year.”

Kara left the classroom and made her way towards the counselor’s office. She wondered if she went ahead and graduated if she could walk across the stage with the rest of her class in May. There was no reason for her to come back to school and she could work as James assistant until school started in August. Kara wandered into the office and knocked on the door. It took a few moments before the door opened and she was met with a grinning, Ms. Jenkins.

“Kara come in. I am surprised to see you here. What brings you by?” She asked closing the door behind Kara.

Kara sat down in one of the chairs, “I was wondering if I chose to graduate now. Would I be able to walk across the stage in May with the rest of my class?” She asked.

Ms. Jenkins sat down, “Of course you can. We encourage you to participate in the graduation. Just because you graduated early, doesn’t mean that you can’t walk. If you want today to be your last day, then it can be.” She told Kara honestly.

Kara smiled, “I would like for today to be my last day. I think it’s counterproductive for me to be here and not do anything.”

Ms. Jenkins smiled, “That is understandable, Kara. I’ll get the necessary paperwork for you to fill out.”

“Thank you.”

Kara filled out the paperwork and left school a graduate. She was so excited, no more waking up in the morning to go to school. Now, she could focus on choosing a college and being James assistant. Kara decided to make her way to the museum to see what Diana wanted; it wouldn’t hurt to see what she had to say. She found a parking spot across the street from the museum and turned it off. Kara looked at the building and exhaled sharply before getting out of the car. Once she felt confident enough, she got out and sent a quick text to Maggie, Alex, and Lucy letting them know that she was going to see Diana.  Kara entered the building and approached the desk at the front. She told the person at the desk she was there to see Diana Prince and was showed where her office was.

Kara knocked on the door and waited for someone to say ‘come in.' When she heard it, she twisted the gold knob and opened the door, sitting at a cherry wood desk was Diana. She was looking over a piece of art.

“I was thinking that you weren’t going to come, Kara. Close the door and sit down.” Diana instructed the young woman.

Kara did as she was told and sat down, “I wasn’t going to if I am, to be honest.”

“I appreciate your honesty. I can understand how you would be a little cautious about meeting me. I promise you; I hold no ill intent towards you, Kara. You expressed to me that you do not want to be a part of the Justice League and I respect that.” Diana put the piece she was studying down and looked at Kara.

Kara sighed in relief, “That makes me feel better, but I am still leery about all of this. You came to my house last night offering me this gift. So forgive me if I am a little more than cautious about this whole situation.”

“I didn’t know if you were going to be at school today or not. It was wrong for me to come over to your house to talk to you.” Diana apologized again for her error.

Kara was still skeptical, “Don’t do it again. Your visits are not welcomed, it seems like each time you visit, something happens. You told Lucy that you wanted me and gave her an ultimatum. You stalked me at school and tried to talk to me there. Then you came to my home, just because Superman was relevant and related to me does not mean, you can have an all access pass to me.” She had to make sure that she had made her point.

Diana smiled, “I understand that, Kara. I am offering you this in good nature. It was wrong of me to try and force you into something you do not want to do. I thought offering you a position as my assistant would make up for it.”

Kara let her guard down a little bit, “That’s nice and all but I already have something lined up already.”

Diana got up from her desk and moved, so she was sitting beside Kara, “You are going to be working at CatCo World Wide Media. Congratulations on that by the way, it must be nice having someone on the inside.”

The uneasiness crept back up, “How did you know that?” Kara asked.

“I know everything there is to know about you, Kara. I see you and Alex are still on good terms with each other. I saw Lucy the other day; she was visiting with Alex. Why is a woman who is in the military, talking to a lady who works for the D.E.O? It’s a little strange don’t you think?” Diana asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, they were probably having lunch together. They are best friends they probably visit each other a lot.”

“You’re right, Kara. I’m sorry for assuming. I find it a little strange that Lucy spends a lot of time at the D.E.O.” Diana told Kara.

Kara stood up, “I don’t know what you’re getting at, but you need to stop. Thank you for the offer, but I am declining. Stay away from me, please.” She opened the door and walked out slamming the door behind her.

Kara walked quickly out of the building and made her way to the car. She sent a quick text to Alex and Maggie, letting them know that she was going to their apartment. Kara sent a separate text to Lucy telling her that she would be spending the night with her girlfriends tonight. Of course, Lucy had text back asking why. Kara explained that she and James had plans this evening, and they do not include her. This seemed to satisfy Lucy’s curiosity, and Kara drove to Maggie and Alex’s. Finding a parking space was not hard, Kara parked her car and got out. She made sure to lock the vehicle before entering the building. The person behind the desk greeted her with a smile and Kara ran to the elevator that was just about to close. She pressed the button to the floor she was going to, and as the door closed, Kara leaned up against the wall.

Going to see Diana was a bad idea and she hoped that the woman would get the picture and leave her alone. All Kara wanted to do was graduate, go to school and think about everything else later. She didn’t understand why Diana was pressing her so hard, if Kara wants to become a hero, then she would, by her own choice. No one could choose this for her, and the fact that her powers have not all come in yet would make her an alien disaster.

The elevator doors opened, and Kara got out, she pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the apartment door. The first thing she did as soon as she got in was put her messenger bag on the coat rack. She followed that up by taking her shoes off, next she went to the refrigerator to get some juice. Since she spends her time between her house and Alex and Maggie’s they always made sure that Kara had a lot of things she likes here as well. Once she finished her juice, she went to the dresser and pulled out some comfortable clothes. Maggie and Alex insisted that Kara has a chest of drawers to keep her stuff in. Again, she made sure that she had everything here as well. Kara changed clothes and put her dirty clothes in the dirty clothes basket.

It was time to do laundry again; Kara decided to separate the clothes and throw them in the wash. She was happy that the apartment had its own washer and dryer unit. Kara went about putting the first load in the wash, she added the laundry detergent and turned it on. When Kara turned around, she saw Maggie standing behind her, “What the hell, Maggie?! You’re supposed to be at work.” She let go of her chest.

Maggie doubled over in laughter, “The expression on your face, priceless. I was able to leave early and thought I would surprise you. Alex should be home in about forty-five minutes.” She kissed Kara on the cheek, “You should always be aware of what’s going around you, even when you are in your own home. Anything can happen, and you have to be prepared.”

Kara blushed, “I’m so glad that you did come home early. I would have been bored out of my mind.” She closed the door to the room that housed the washer and dryer.

“You doing laundry is mighty sexy.”

“Quit it. The laundry was not going to do itself.”

Maggie pulled Kara over the couch, “Lucy didn’t say anything about you staying the night?”

Kara shook her head, “Nope. James has plans for her, that does not include me. He is going to ask Lucy to marry him.” She sat down on the couch.

Maggie’s mouth formed the perfect ‘o,' “He is finally going to propose?!”

“Yup! It’s about time too. I thought I was going to have to do it.” Kara replied, hell she would say ‘yes’ for Lucy if she had to.

“I’ll say. James is no longer a chicken.” Maggie smirked.

Kara giggled, “I said the same exact thing this morning. I am so happy for them.” She admitted.

Maggie stroked Kara’s arm lightly, “I’m happy for them too.”

“When Alex gets home, I have some news for you both.” Kara blurted out.

“What kind of news?” The detective asked with a mild curiosity.

Kara shrugged, “It’s nothing bad, it’s good news about school and me. Plus, I have to tell you both about what happened with Diana today.” She mentioned as an afterthought.

“How did that go?” Maggie asked.

“I’ll tell you when Alex gets here. It was weird, let’s just put it that way.” Kara explained.

The door opened, and in walked Alex, she looked exhausted. Kara got up and helped Alex out of her jacket and put it on the coat rack. “You look tired. Rough day at the office?”

Alex sighed and walked over to the couch, “Thanks, babe. Yeah, we had an attack on a federal building.” She answered as she flopped down next to Maggie.

Kara sat down beside her, “Did you apprehend whatever it was that attacked?”

“Yeah, they are locked up, until we figure out what to do with them. Is someone doing laundry?” Alex asked.

“Kara is. I guess she saw our laundry overflowing and decided to do it.”

“I don’t know when you two were going to do it. I figured since I’m here, I might as well tidy up a bit.” Kara shrugged.

Alex cuddled up to her girlfriends, “It would have gotten done eventually. Thank you for doing it though.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. You two will fold and put them away.” She grinned widely.

“She is evil,” Maggie replied.

Alex chuckled, “No, she is just that good. How did it go with Diana today?”

Kara sighed, “She wants me to work with her. I turned her down because I will be working with James. She also went as far as implying that something is going on between, you and Lucy. She mentioned about seeing you two together at the D.E.O.” She finished explaining.

“The military works with the D.E.O, that is nothing new,” Alex answered quickly.

Maggie shrugged, “She is trying to get to you, Kara. Diana is trying to divide and conquer; I have a feeling this is not the last time we will hear from her. You mentioned that you had some good news.” She changed trajectories.

Kara lit up like a Christmas tree, “I’m a graduate. I went ahead and filled out the paper work; I graduated early. I still get to walk across the stage at graduation.”

“That is awesome, babe!” Alex hugged Kara tightly, “Congratulations. What are you going to do now?”

Kara laughed, “I’m going to concentrate on working with James and CatCo and focus on which college I am going to go to.”

Maggie hugged Kara too, “I am happy for you, love.”

“This definitely calls for a celebration. We are taking you out tonight and then we are going to show you how proud we are of you.” Alex’s hands started to roaming Kara’s body.

“Seriously?”

Maggie smirked, “Seriously. We could have a pre-celebration party right now.” She suggested.

“I like the sound of that, but we have to finish laundry first.” Kara tried to protest.

Maggie shook her head in the negative and began slipping Kara’s pants down, “Didn’t you hear, all work and no play make for a very dull girl.”

Alex chuckled, “It does. Come play with us, Kara.” She whispered in her ear before working Kara’s top off.

Kara bit her lip in contemplation, “Okay.” She agreed as she allowed her lovers to undress her. They never had sex on the couch, it was always in the bed, but Kara was not one to complain. It’s been almost two weeks since she’s been intimate with her girlfriends, a little couch sex makes everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kara has heat vision
> 
> -Maggie told Kara that she knew that Lucy was in love with her
> 
> -Diana, she is weirding me out with her obsession with Kara
> 
> -James is going to ask Lucy to marry him
> 
> -Kara graduated
> 
> Next up...we see Kara at CatCo, more acceptance letters, and she decides where she wants to go to college.
> 
> hasta la proxima vez


	24. He (James) Went To Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have Lucy's reaction to James' marriage proposal. Kara has her first real day at CatCo and we find out if she got accepted to National City University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos for the bookmarks, subscriptions, kudos, and the comments. It is good to hear what you like and what is working for you. I am still overwhelmed at the responses to this story, and it makes me want to continue writing. So thank you again for your support and kind words. I try to write when I can, but between graduate school, working a full-time job, and life. Asi, this is my escape from the madness that is my life.
> 
> Alright, enough of my rambling and on to the story...

Kara woke up to an alarm going off, “Turn it off, please.” She mumbled into the pillow without opening her eyes. It was too early in the morning to get up; all Kara wanted to do was sleep. They did not go to bed until 1:30 this morning, the celebration went on all night, and now Kara was exhausted.

“Nope, it’s time for us to get up,” Alex replied, voice thick with sleep.

Kara turned over, “Don’t want to.”

“Kara Kent, it is your first day as James assistant, get your ass into gear,” Maggie called from the bathroom.

“Seriously? Since when is she a morning person? Get your girlfriend, Alex.” Kara complained sitting up.

Alex laughed, “Oh when she is a hard ass, Maggie’s my girlfriend. When she is a sweet cinnamon roll, Maggie is your girl. I see how it is now.”

“That’s how it goes. I wonder how the proposal went last night. I mean if James went through with it. I hoped Lucy said yes if she said yes, then that would make everyone happy.” Kara opened her eyes once the burning was over, heat vision was going to take some time to get used to.

Maggie came out of the bathroom in nothing but a t-shirt, “I hope she said yes too. James had put a lot of thought into proposing. You helped pick out the ring, right?” She asked.

“Yeah, I helped him pick it out. He needed my opinion since I am an expert on almost all things Lucy.” Kara got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

“I wonder how the proposal went?” Alex asked as she made up the bed.

Maggie shrugged, “I wonder how it went too. I know Kara will probably get first-hand information from, James.”

Alex agreed, “I will probably hear it from Lucy since you know.” She whispered the last part.

“Of course you would. I’m going to get the coffee started and some toast. Did you pick up the Nutella?” Maggie asked from the kitchen.

“Yeah, it’s in the cabinet,” Alex answered from the closet.

As they were preparing for their day, there was a small knock on the door. Kara went over to the door and used her x-ray vision to see who was at the door.

“Who is at the door, Kara?”

Kara opened the door, “It’s Lucy. Hey, Lucy what are you doing here?” She asked as she let the woman into the apartment.

“Good morning to you too, Kara.” Lucy replied, “I came over here to tell you all that James proposed to me.”

“What did you say?” Alex asked.

Lucy held out her finger, “I said, yes.”

Kara let out an inhuman squeal, “I am so happy for you.” She hugged Lucy.

“Congratulations, Lucy,” Maggie said sincerely as she walked over to hug Lucy.

Alex followed suit offering her congratulations as well. She was genuinely happy for her friend, and it also meant that her feelings for Kara were not going to be an issue.

“Can’t breathe.” Lucy gasped.

Everyone let Lucy go, “Sorry about that.” Kara apologized, “We’re so happy for you.”

Lucy sighed and sat down on the couch, “I’m happy too. I’ve always wanted to get married.”

“But?” Maggie added.

“But, it’s forever. I love James, I do, and there is no reason not to marry him.” Lucy started to ramble.

Kara looked at Lucy quizzically, “What aren’t you trying to say, Lucy?”

“It’s nothing. It’s just nerves I guess. I wanted to come over and tell you the good news. I know James will probably end up telling you, Kara.” She sent a smile in Kara’s direction, “Thank you for helping him pick out my ring. You know me so well.”

Kara blushed, “No need for thanks. If I didn’t help, James would probably pick the wrong one. I know more about you than you think.”

Lucy grinned, “That you do. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Luckily, you will never have to find out.” She returned the smile.

Maggie cleared her throat, “Kara, I think it’s time for you to get going. You don’t want to be late for your first day.” She reminded her girlfriend.

“Oh, right.” She rushed around the apartment to get her stuff together, “I’ll see you two later.” She kissed Maggie quickly, followed by Alex. She gave Lucy a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Love you.” She called out before leaving. As soon as she shut the door, she heard the shouting match begin. Kara was torn between listening in and being late for work. She decided that being late for work was not an option.

Kara arrived at CatCo in record time. She went directly into James office who was sitting at his desk looking over some layouts.

“I’m ready for my first day Mr. Olsen.” She greeted him.

James looked up and smiled, “It’s good to see you today, Kara. Please call me James.”

“James it is. So I hear congratulations is in order.”

“Yeah, it is. Lucy said yes!” He stood up and hugged Kara.”

Kara hugged him back, “Was there any doubt that she wouldn’t say yes?” She questioned.

James broke the hug, “Nope. She has been distracted as of late, but other than that, no.”

“Lucy came over this morning to show us the ring. You told her that I helped pick it out.” Kara stated.

James laughed uneasily, “Yeah, I did. She figured out that it was you who picked it out. I couldn’t lie.”

Kara shrugged, “It’s cool. So what will I be doing today?”

James handed her the layouts, “Take those over to Cat so she can approve it, then take them up to editorial.”

Kara took them and looked them over, “These are great. I hope, Miss. Grant likes them. I heard she could be a hard ass like that.”

“Only time will tell.”

Kara left James’ office and walked the few feet away to Cat’s office. Siobhan or Winn were nowhere in sight. This meant that they were off somewhere having sex or they may be anywhere but there. Kara exhaled slowly and walked into Cat’s office.

“Kier-ah, how sweet of you to bring me the layouts that I asked for five minutes ago.” Cat looked up from her desk.

“I’m sorry, Miss. Grant. I wanted to look over to make sure that nothing was out of place.” Kara stated with confidence that she did not have. She handed the plastic sheets over to the older woman.

Cat took the layouts from her, “These are very passable, I need you to take these to editing, so they can get this magazine to print. That will be all, Keir-ah.” She handed them back to her.

Kara took them with a small ‘thanks’ and walked out of the office. She was about to enter the elevators when she was stopped by Winn looking disheveled.

“Kara, hey! James told me you were going to be here. Do you want to get some lunch later?” Winn asked as he was trying to fix his clothes.

Kara shrugged, “Yeah, of course. You might want to re-button your shirt, a few of them are loose.” She pointed to his buttons.

“Shoot!” Winn whispered as he fixed himself, “Better?” He asked.

Kara nodded, “Much. I hope you and Siobhan are discreet about this. This isn’t Grey’s Anatomy; you know?” She quipped.

“We are trying to, but not a word of this to anyone,” Winn whispered.

“Mum is the word. I need to get these to editorial, I’ll see you later.” Kara told Winn as she went towards the elevator.

Kara got on and pressed the button for the editorial floor, before the doors could close, Siobhan got on the elevator too. Kara pretty much ignored her, the less contact she had with Siobhan, the better.

“I see that James hired you as his assistant, did you have to sleep with him to get the job?” She asked haughtily.

Kara ignored her and mentally counted to ten. If she said one more thing to her, then she may be tempted to fling her into the sun.

“You can ignore me all you want, but I am not going away. If you tell anyone about Winn and me, I will make your life miserable.” She told her.

Kara laughed, “If anyone finds out about you and Winn, it’s because you two can’t be discreet about your liaisons. Secondly, just being around you makes me miserable.” The elevator doors opened, “Oh and by the way, I got the job as the assistant, because of my talent. Which cannot be said about you. Have a beautiful day, Siobhan.” Kara gave her a fake smile and walked away.

Kara walked into Steve’s office, “Hey Steve, I have the pictures that Miss. Grant approved for the upcoming issue.”

Steve smiled, “Kara, my main girl. Thank you so much, how is your first day so far?” He asked as he took the pictures from her.

Kara chuckled, “It’s good so far, can’t complain. The first day is always the best; it’s the rest of the week, that’s the real test.”

Steve laughed, “Isn’t that the truth. Trevor and I are having a housewarming party next Saturday, and we would like to know if you and your girlfriends would like to come.”

Kara liked Steve he was funny and a very nice dresser. She found out that Steve’s boyfriend works in marketing, this made their friendship even better because they were both gay. It was nice to have another out person at work with her. He was super chill when she told him that she had two girlfriends.

“I would definitely like that, let me talk it over with Maggie and Alex. I’m sure they would love to meet you and Trevor. I need to get back downstairs; I’ll see you later.” She walked out of Steve’s office and back to the elevators. Kara’s phone started vibrating in her back pocket she pulled it out and saw that she had two text messages from Alex and Maggie both. She unlocked her phone. She smiled when she saw that they had sent her ‘good luck’ messages. Her girlfriends were so thoughtful. Kara text them back and sent them both kiss emoji before slipping her phone into her pocket.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, and now it was time for lunch. She, Winn and James decided to go to Noonan’s for lunch, since it wasn’t that far from CatCo. They found a table and they were immediately able to place their orders. Now they were teasing Winn about Siobhan.

“I’m surprised you were able to get away from Siobhan, I thought she was going to release her claws,” James smirked.

Kara laughed, “She had the nerve to tell me that I better not tell anyone about you and her. She is the one making it obvious.”

Winn blushed, “She isn’t that bad once you get to know her. She has her flaws just like anyone else.” He defended his girlfriend.

“Yeah, when those flaws make you come off as a complete and total bitch, she is a bitch,” Kara replied. It was no secret that there was no love lost between her and Siobhan.

“At least she has back off of me. I thought Lucy was going to have to come and pee all over me.” James joked.

“I still wouldn’t put it past her. She will most definitely come and stake her claim, now that you two are engaged.” Winn tossed out.

Kara nodded in agreement, “That is true. She is going to be Mrs. James Olsen, and she is going to make it known.”

James took a sip of his tea, “I’m sure she will. I don’t mind though; I will be Mr. Lucy Lane, it works. So, how is it going with you, Alex and Maggie?” He asked.

Winn looked at Kara in confusion, “Wait? You have two girlfriends? How is that even possible?” He asked trying to wrap his head around this brand new information.

Kara shrugged, “I do have two girlfriends. I’m polyamorous; I thought I told you.”

Winn shook his head, “You always mentioned either Alex or Maggie, but most of the time it’s Maggie. How does it work?” He asked.

Kara gave James an ‘is he serious look, “It works like any other relationship, except for I have two girlfriends. It’s not cheating because we are dating each other exclusively, and there is no one else. There is jealousy because we’re all human, but we talk and have open communication with each other. We do date each other, but if we want to date someone else outside of our relationship, then we talk it over. Polyamory is not the same as polygamy, and we have sex like everyone else. Does that answer all of your questions?” She asked playfully.

Winn blushed, “Y-yeah that was all of them. Were Maggie and Alex together first before you came along or did you date Alex first and then Maggie?”

“Alex and Maggie were already in a relationship; then I came along and our relationship kind of happened. We’ve been happy ever since.” Kara told Winn proudly.

James smirked, “It’s a little confusing at first, but I watched their story unfold, and it was beautiful to watch. They are absolutely in love with, Kara and she is absolutely in love with them.” He teased.

“Quit it.”

The waitress brought their food to the table, and they began to eat. They were in the middle of talking about the latest celebrity gossip when Alex approached their table.

“Alex, hey! What are you doing here?” Kara asked happily.

Alex smiled, “Hey, Kara, James and…” She trailed off looking at Winn.

Kara laughed nervously, “This is Winn, James’ best friend at CatCo. Winn, this is my girlfriend, Alex the one I was telling you about.” She introduced the two of them.

“It’s nice to meet you, Winn. I am glad to put a face to the name; you come up a lot in conversations between these two.” Alex pointed between Kara and James.

Winn smiled, “It’s nice to meet you too, Alex. I’ve heard a lot about you from, Kara.”

“Kara, could I talk to you for a moment?” Alex asked.

Kara wiped her mouth, “Sure.” She got up and followed behind Alex, “What’s up?”

Alex smirked, “Nothing, I wanted to get you alone so that I can do this.” She pulled Kara to her by her cardigan collar and kissed her.

Kara melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck, one of the best parts of being around the same height. She felt her back being pressed against the wall; Kara lightly bit down on Alex’s lip before breaking their kiss. Their eyes never left each other as Alex tried to catch her breath.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?” Kara asked.

Alex smirked, “Nothing, I didn’t get a chance to kiss you this morning before you left. I missed your kisses.”

Kara bit her lip, “I missed yours too. So what were you, Lucy and Maggie arguing about this morning when I left?” She asked slyly.

Alex sighed, “Lucy was going to say no to marrying, James. She said she had some things to work through.”

“What things?”

“Personal things I guess. She really didn’t say. She said she wanted to work through some of her underlying issues before committing to James. We told her that she can still work through those issues, while she is engaged. It’s not like they are getting married tomorrow, next week, or next month.” Alex explained.

Kara sighed, “I’m glad that she didn’t say no and that she said yes. I think it’s time that Lucy and I talked. We haven’t sat down and really talk like we used to in the past, we’re moving in different directions, and that is causing problems in our relationships.”

Alex looked at Kara in understanding, “I think you two should sit down and talk about everything. Your relationship with Lucy is just as important as your relationship with Maggie and me. Regardless of her being in love with you and vice versa you and Lucy, are all you have. She lost her sister and her brother-in-law at the same time, you lost your surrogate parents, the ones who raised you since you were a little girl.” She told Kara honestly, she and Maggie had a conversation about it, after Lucy had left this morning.

Kara frowned, “I am not in love with Lucy. She and I do need to talk though and we will. I have a feeling that she is keeping something from me and I don’t think it has to do with what she is feeling.”

Alex shrugged, “Your mouth says that, but sometimes your eyes and your body language speaks volumes. Anyway, we need to get back out there I’m sure my food is ready, and your lunch partners are probably waiting for you.”

“True. I don’t want you to be late getting back.”

“Are you coming home tonight?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “I’m coming home tonight. We’ve been a part for far too long.”

Alex smirked, “I like the sound of that. Have you decided on what you’re going to do about college?” She asked as they were leaving the small alcove.

“I really hope to hear from NCU, if I get in, that is the college I will choose,” Kara answered.

Alex nudged Kara with her shoulder, “You’ll get in. If you do get in, what are you going to do about housing?”

Kara nudged her back, “I am still up in the air about that. I don’t know if I want to stay with Lucy and James or if I want to stay on campus.”

“Well, if you don’t want to do that, you can stay with us. You are always with us so, why not?” Alex suggested.

“You and Maggie must have talked about this.”

“We have. We want to have a lifetime of firsts with you.”

Kara blushed, “You and Maggie are such saps.”

Alex smirked, “Only with you. I’m going to get my lunch, and you get back to yours.” She kissed Kara on the cheek.

“Alright.” She replied before making her way back to the table where James and Winn were having a serious conversation.

“We were wondering when you were going to come back.” Winn teased.

Kara pushed her hair behind her ear, “Alex wanted to talk to me about something.”

James smirked, “Of course she did. Are you coming home tonight or are you going over to Maggie and Alex’s?”

“I’m going over to Maggie and Alex’s. I want to give you and Lucy some more time to celebrate your engagement.” Kara replied. James and Lucy needed some more alone time with each other, without her being there.

Winn chuckled, “She wants the two lovebirds to be alone so that she can be alone with her lovebirds.”

Kara punched Winn playfully, “This coming from the person who has quickies in the supply room closet at work.”

“Rude.”

“We need to get back.”

The trio got up from the table, “You don’t want to get a lecture from Miss. Grant on your first day. It’s better to do it on your second day.”

“If you say so.”

The day went fast for Kara, and now it was time for her to head home. She bid James and Winn a good night, before exiting the office. Kara was glad that her day was over, it was exhausting, but in a good way. She had made her way out of the building when her phone went off; it was Lucy calling her.

“Hey, Lucy. What’s up?” Kara asked.

“Are you still at work?” Lucy asked.

Kara got in her car, “No, I am on my way home. What’s up?”

“You have seven letters here, and one is NCU!” Lucy nearly screamed.

Kara squealed, “I guess I will have to come home first, before going home. I’ll be there soon.” She hung up her phone.

Kara made it home in no time and made her way upstairs to the apartment she shared with Lucy and James. She opened the door, “Lucy, I’m here!” She called out as she headed to the living room. Kara saw the envelopes on the table, and they looked very thick.

Lucy came out of the kitchen, “I heard you come in. You’re not as ninja as you think you are.” She teased.

The door opened a few minutes later and in walked James, Lucy, and Maggie.

“You called the whole gang?” Kara asked.

Lucy smirked, “Yeah, everyone should be here for this.”

“We wouldn’t want to miss this for the world,” Maggie told her affectionately.

Kara exhaled slowly, “Here goes.” She reached for National City University first. Kara tore open the envelope and scanned it quickly, “I got in! I’ve been accepted to NCU!” She shot up and started dancing merrily, “I got in! I got in!”

“I knew you would! You were worried for nothing.” Lucy reassured her.

“What about the other ones?” James asked.

Kara couldn’t stop looking at her letter, “Oh, you four can open the rest.” She said offhandedly.

“I see how it is. Kara is having us do all of her dirty work, while she swoons over the acceptance letter that she was waiting for.” Alex said sarcastically.

“The sarcasm is strong in this one.” Lucy quipped while opening up the letter from UCLA, “You got in!”

“Nice!”

Alex opened the letter from Princeton, “You got in, but you have been waitlisted, I’m sorry, Kara.”

Kara shrugged, “Waitlisted is better than nothing, but I got into NCU, so I am happy!”

The other letters were opened, and she got into every college she applied to being a smarty pants, has its perks. Lucy and James were engaged, and now, Kara was accepted into NCU things were looking up for her. A part of her wished that Lois and Clark were here to share in her excitement, but she has her family around her, that makes it a little bit better.

“We are going to have to celebrate these accomplishments, both achievements,” Maggie said as she looked at James and Lucy.

Lucy smiled, “I know! Plus, Kara is going to our old alma mater so, we have to take her on a tour. If she decides to go to NCU.”

Kara beamed, “I’m going to NCU! I get to stay in National City with my family. I found my forever home, and I will not leave it for the world.”

James laughed, “You do have you forever home, right here with all of us. We are never going to let you go.”

“I think this weekend, we should have a big celebration for Kara and the newly engaged couple,” Alex stated. This was a perfect time to get everyone together to celebrate everything.

Lucy smiled, “I like the sound of that, nothing too big though. Something small with close friends. Kara, what do you think?”

“I would like that. I don’t know about you, but I am hungry.” Kara had built up quite an appetite.

“You’re always hungry. We should feed this beautiful alien over here.”

Maggie laughed, “Yeah, but we love her all the same.”

Lucy smiled, “That is so true. We don’t want to keep you three from your plans.”

“Oh, you’re not. Can I talk to you for a moment, Lucy?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, sure.” She walked from the living room, and Kara followed behind her, “Is everything okay, Kara?”

Kara smiled, “Everything is fine, but I think that you and I should sit down and talk. I mean really talk. We’ve been so wrapped up in our own lives, that we kind of forgot about our relationship.”

Lucy exhaled softly, “I know. It doesn’t feel the same anymore. If you’re not busy tomorrow, maybe you and I can have a date, just the two of us. We can have dinner, talk and watch a movie or two.” She suggested hopefully.

“I would like that, Lucy. It’s a date then.” Kara agreed, “Can I have a hug?”

Lucy snickered, “Of course you can, Kara.” She wrapped her arms around Kara.

Kara returned the hug carefully, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kara,” Lucy answered in kind. The two women eventually broke apart and made their way back to their prospective partners.

“Everything okay?” James asked.

“It’s starting to be. Kara and I have a date tomorrow. If it’s okay with you guys.” Lucy wanted to make sure that it was okay for everyone involved.

Maggie smiled, “It’s okay with me.”

“It’s okay with me too.” Alex and James said together.

Kara looked at Lucy and grinned, “Looks like we have a date tomorrow.”

“We do.”

“Alright, we’re going to take our girlfriend home so we can eat. And you two can have your alone time.” Alex stated.

James shook his head, “You don’t have to leave so soon.”

“We really should.” Maggie insisted.

James looked at Kara, “Are you driving home? If not, I can pick you up in the morning.” He asked.

“You can pick me up in the morning.” She smirked.

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll text you before I come. I want to make sure that I’m not disturbing your sleep.” James had teased her.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I have two relentless alarm clocks, there is no such thing as disturbing my sleep.”

Alex tried not to laugh, “Just text her to make sure she is up. Kara is impossible to get out of bed, and we have to result to other methods to get her up.”

“We’re going now. I’ll see you tomorrow, James and Lucy.” Kara pushed her two girlfriends towards the door.

They said their goodnights and left the apartment. The triad stopped by the local Thai restaurant and grabbed some food for the evening. No one felt like cooking, so it was the only logical solution. They made it back to the apartment and put the food on the living room table; tonight was for vegging out in front of the television and unwind from their night together. Alex, Maggie, and Kara changed into their lounge clothes and sat down on the floor and began eating their food.

“Oh before I forget, one of my co-workers Steve and his boyfriend Trevor, invited us to their housewarming party next Saturday. I told him that I would talk it over with you two, and let him know if we will be able to make it.” Kara started telling them about her day.

“Steve? He is in editing, right?” Maggie asked trying to remember who he was.

Kara nodded, “Yup that’s him. Also, I caught Winn with his shirt unbuttoned. Apparently, he and Siobhan were having sex in the supply closet.”

Alex laughed, “Oh my God! The Winn you were having lunch with was having sex on the job? I find that hard to believe.”

“Believe it. I actually had to tell him that he had buttons unbuttoned. Then when I was on my way up to editing, the Wicked Bitch of the West, popped in the elevator and tried to threaten me. I told her where she could take her threats; it was quite funny.” Kara finished telling her story.

“Good on you, Kara. That’s our girl.” Maggie smirked, “I want to meet Winn and this Siobhan chick now. I might have to visit you at your job and see who these people are.”

Kara smiled, “Yes, do that. So I can show everyone how beautiful my girlfriend is. He’s already seen how beautiful Alex is.”

Alex knitted her eyebrows together, “Winn knows that you have more than one girlfriend?”

Kara looked confused, “Yeah. I talk about you and Maggie all the time. He was a little confused because he thought I was cheating, but I explained to him about the dynamics of our relationship.”

Maggie couldn’t contain her happiness, “Kara is telling people about us. It took Lucy almost a year to tell people that three of us were together. The only person who does not know is James.”

“He’s in the dark about a lot of things where Lucy is concerned,” Alex mumbled under her breath.

Kara frowned, “What is that supposed to mean, Alex?”

Alex mentally cursed, “James doesn’t know about our relationship with Lucy, and he doesn’t know about her feelings for you. So he is in the dark about those things.” She explained.

“Well, if Lucy wants to keep him in the dark, then that is on her. It’s not like he is going to freak out because Lucy was in a relationship with you two. I’m pretty sure he has picked up on Lucy’s feelings for me. He’s been around us a lot since I’ve come here. He has to know something since I used to get in the bed with them and I would sleep with Lucy.” Kara explained her thought process.

“She needs to be honest with him because if it comes out later, then it will only make things worse,” Maggie mentioned as she pushed her food away.

Kara shrugged, “I just hope that if it does come to light, that James will not take it too badly. Enough talk about Lucy and James. Let’s focus on us and our relationship and how I’m going to control my heat vision. It went haywire this morning; I had to keep my eyes closed to keep myself from burning the ceiling.”

Alex looked thoughtful, “Maybe, I can talk to my dad and see if he has any ideas.”

Kara sighed, “I hope so. I love the kryptonite ring, but I don’t want to wear it all the time though.”

“Then don’t. You will learn how to control your vision, and you will not need the ring. You didn’t have the ring on last night when we had sex. You didn’t hurt either of us, so gaining control, may not be that hard.” Maggie tried to reassure her girlfriend. The last thing she wanted was to have her panic about her powers.

Kara sighed, “I know. It’s annoying, to be honest. I wish whatever my other powers were would come in soon, that way, I can control them all at one time. I wonder if I could fly.”

Alex shrugged, “You probably could, but we shouldn’t test it right now. Diana being your stalker and all.”

“You’re right. Let’s clean up this mess and relax for the rest of the night. I’m drained, and nothing could be better than to curl up with my girlfriends.” Kara changed the subject.

Alex started cleaning up their dirty dishes, “I like that idea.”

Kara, Alex, and Maggie cleaned up the living room and put the extra food in the refrigerator. They may get hungry in the middle of the night and would probably eat it anyway, or Kara may end up eating it. Once the living room and the kitchen were set to rights, the triad retired to the bed where they fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kara got into NCU (was there ever any doubt), and she is staying in National City (yay!)
> 
> -Winn knows about Kara, Alex, and Maggie
> 
> -Lucy said 'yes, ' but there will be trouble in the waters ahead.
> 
> -Alex is tired of Lucy's not being truthful.
> 
> Next chapter will be Kara starting college, her living arrangements, and we finally get to the part of the story, where she becomes Supergirl :-) I know you were waiting for that (and Lucy's reveal).
> 
> As siempre, let me know what you think! Don't be silent, speak up, por favor.


	25. Kara Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes out, and her girlfriends are not happy about it. Kara learns something about Lucy that will change their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, it is another chapter. I was going to wait, but I decided to post it anyway, because why not? This is the chapter that EVERYONE has been waiting for. I hope you like it. Also, a lot of dialogue comes from the pilot episode of Supergirl.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It had been a long two months, but Kara was officially a college student. Orientation had gone well; she met a lot of interesting people who were starting with her. Sara was going to National City University, so she wasn’t by herself. The best part about it was, Diana was nowhere to be found. Kara had the choice of staying on campus, with Lucy and James or with Alex and Maggie. She opted to stay on campus to get the full feel of university life, this disappointed Lucy, and James, as well as Alex and Maggie. They respected her choice though, and to her luck, her roommate was Sara, so she wasn’t alone. It was the weekend, and she was spending it with Alex and Maggie. Well, Kara would be spending it with Maggie, because Alex had to go on a trip to Geneva for her job or whatever. The rest of Kara’s powers had kicked in, and Alex’s dad had given Kara glasses lined with lead to help with her heat vision. She had complete control over it when she has her glasses off, but sometimes if Kara gets upset, she loses a little bit of power.

“Why do you have to go to Geneva? Can’t they have a conference here?” Maggie asked as she watched Alex, pack.

Alex put her clothes in a suitcase, “No, this is a huge science conference that I am happy to be a part of. I’m only going to be gone a week, we’ll Skype and we can FaceTime.”

Kara pouted, “That’s still not the same as having you here.” She looked up from her psychology book.

Alex continued packing, “I’ll be back before you know it. Besides, Kara will be here with you, you and Maggie have a whole week to do whatever you two crazy ladies get up to when you are together.”

Alex was going to be away from them for a whole week; this is the first time that Kara would be without Alex for that long. Their break-up didn’t count because she was still around, but this is entirely different. She still had a week with Maggie was a great trade-off.

“We are going to get wild and crazy.” Kara teased.

Maggie laughed, “We are after we have dinner tonight.”

Alex finished packing, “Alright you two, I need to get to the airport.”

“I wish you would let us take you to the airport,” Maggie stated sadly.

“If you two took me to the airport, I would not get on the plane. I really have to go now. Give me some love, before I go.” Alex had told her lovers.

After long hugs and a few heated kisses, Kara watched as Alex walked out the door. She and Maggie were the only ones left in the apartment.

“Let’s go out to eat tonight; there is this new restaurant that I heard about, that has killer Italian food,” Maggie suggested.

Kara smiled, “Yes! I hope they have tiramisu for dessert; I love it even though I am not a big fan of coffee. Give me a latte, and I will be happy all day, every day.”

“You love your sugar.” Maggie teased.

Kara giggled, “I love my sugar better when it comes from you. You give me a bigger rush than sugar ever could.”

“You are quite the charmer, Kara Kent,” Maggie told her lover before hugging her.

Kara agreed, “That I am Maggie Sawyer, that I am.”

“Before we go to dinner, you need to finish your homework. I am not going to be the reason you slack off with your studies.” Maggie commanded. She and Alex took Kara’s education very seriously.

Kara sighed, “I know. I know. You’re such a slave driver.”

Maggie laughed and smacked Kara on the ass, “You better believe it.”

Kara went back to doing her homework, while Maggie went back to reading her book. The apartment was silent save for the clicking noise of the keys on Kara’s computer. She alternated between writing notes and checking her emails. Even though she was in school, she worked part-time at CatCo with James. One of the requirements for Cat’s internship she would have to maintain a 3.5 GPA, which wouldn’t be a problem. Once her homework was completed, Kara packed up her books and put them in her bag, along with her computer.

“I am finally finished. Do you wanna get something to eat now?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked up from her book, “Yeah, I’m hungry. I don’t know about you.”

They got ready to go out and left the apartment. The drive to the restaurant didn’t take that long, which Kara was thankful for. They were seated immediately close to the bar section. There were televisions all around the bar, for those who wanted to watch sports or catch up on the news. Kara and Maggie were about to order their food when a breaking story came on about a flight headed to Geneva that had sudden engine failure.

“Alex!” Kara whispered.

Maggie looked at the television and saw what Kara had seen, “Alex is on that flight!”

Kara got up, “I know.” She got up and ran out of the restaurant.

“Kara, wait!” Maggie called after her.

Kara heard Maggie but didn’t stop. She took off her glasses and x-rayed the plane; she saw Alex. Her heart was pounding in her chest all she could think about was saving Alex and the people on the aircraft. Kara took off running, trying to get traction but she kept failing until she finally had enough and pushed herself to fly. Kara grabbed onto the wing of the plane to keep it steady before moving under it. There was a bridge in her way, “Oh you have got to be kidding me!” She yelled as she tried to maneuver the plane to keep from causing damage. She landed the plane safely in the water and stood on the wing. A spotlight was on her, she found Alex and gave her a small nod, before flying off.

When Kara made it back to the apartment, she saw that it was empty. Maggie must have gone to get Alex. She was high on adrenaline, and she needed to take a shower, she flew, and she saved people. It felt so exhilarating; Kara guessed that’s why Clark loved it so much, it’s as if she had found her calling. She grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower she felt dirty and unclean. After her shower, she changed into her clothes and sat down on the couch. Kara turned on the television, and the news was on. The reporter was criticizing her rescue; which Kara thought was unfair.

The door opened and closed and Kara saw a furious looking Alex and Maggie staring back at her. She smiled, “Alex, you’re okay.” She got up and hugged her girlfriend.

“Ouch.” Alex cried out softly.

Kara let go, “Sorry, I hugged you too hard.”

“Are you okay?” Alex asked.

“Am I okay? Are you okay? You were the one who was on a plane that was about to crash.” Kara questioned excitedly.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Maggie asked with her arms crossed, “You could have gotten hurt, Kara! You could have put a lot of people’s lives in danger!” She was pissed that her girlfriend would put herself in a position of getting hurt.

Kara looked confused, “What do you mean? Alex was on that plane, and if I wasn’t there to save her, she wouldn’t be standing here right now! Neither would those other people; I did the right thing.”

Alex sighed, “You may have done the right thing, but Kara you just drew attention to yourself. You are doing the exact opposite of what Clark and Lois wanted for you! You have Diana out there and whoever else ready to aim at you. You put a target on your back, Kara!” Her voice rose an octave.

Kara crossed her arms, “I was only trying to help. I made split-second decision to either save you or watch something tragic happen to you. I’m sorry, but saving you and the others was a top priority for me. I saved your life and other people’s lives, and you’re coming down on me?!”

Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose trying to contain her anger, “Your heart was in the right place, Kara but now, everyone is going to wonder who this woman was that saved a plane. Anything could have happened to you out there, Kara and to the dozens of other citizens on that bridge and on the aircraft. You saved Alex, yes and I am thankful for that, but at what risk to you?”

“I’m Kryptonian nothing is going to happen to me. It’s not like no one knows who I really am.” Kara tried to explain.

“Un-fucking-believable!” Maggie cursed.

Kara didn’t understand why they were so upset with her. She saved Alex, and she saved others if anything she thought her girlfriends would be proud of her. In her mind, she did the right thing, and it wasn’t fair for them to be coming down on her. There was a knock at the door, Alex went to open it to see an equally furious Lucy standing there.

“Are you okay, Alex? I saw the news,” Lucy asked as soon as she stepped into the apartment.

Alex nodded, “I’m alright.” She hugged Lucy.

Lucy sighed, “Thank God.” She broke the hug and directed an angry glare at Kara.

“What the actual fuck, Kara?! What were you thinking?!” Lucy asked her.

Kara shrunk back a little bit, “I was saving a plane from crashing.” She explained herself again.

Lucy shook her head, “You exposed yourself, Kara! All of National City saw the news, hell the whole world has probably seen the news. Everyone is going to know who you are now!” She started yelling.

Kara was getting upset she at least thought the three of them would be excited for her, “No one knows who I am! The picture is very grainy so you can’t make out who she is. I did something awesome today; I saved my girlfriend and others. I chose to do this! I always knew that I was meant to do more and this was it. I’m not going to apologize for what I did, and if I had to do it all over again, then I would do it again and again if it meant keeping people safe.” Her anger finally dissipated.

Lucy sighed heavily, “I get that, Kara but Superman had a lot of enemies and not only in Metropolis. If they find out that you are his cousin, they are going to come after you. Superman is not here anymore, but you are. What if you face a solar flare? Then what are you going to do?” She asked.

Kara frowned, “I’m not going to be fighting some hopped up supercharged electrical monster. I understand your concern, Lucy but I am not going to make the same mistakes that he did.”

“This is a lot bigger than you think, Kara! Lois and Clark have been trying to keep you safe, hell I have been trying to keep you safe! It is my job to protect you and you going out playing hero is not me protecting you.” Lucy explained angrily.

“That’s just it; I am tired of everyone trying to protect me. I am not some special little snowflake that should be protected at all costs.” Kara tried to get Lucy, Maggie and Alex to see.

Alex shook her head, “Kara, you’re not listening!”

Kara waved her hands in the air as she paced, “You know what? I did something awesome today. I saved people and you. I get that you are angry and pissed off at me, but that does not overshadow what I have done.” She sighed, “I’m gonna go. I’m tired, carrying a plane on my back took a lot out of me.” Kara went and got her messenger bag.

“Kara wait, don’t leave?” Maggie pleaded.

Kara shook her head, “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I’m tired, good night.” She left the apartment. Once she was in the elevator, she allowed the tears to fall. She didn’t understand how they were upset with her. Alex was alive and unharmed, everyone on the plane was intact and safe.

Kara made her way back to campus in record time and went into her shared room with Sara. There was a note on the pinboard that Sara would be gone for the night. Kara was thankful for the privacy. She put her bag on her desk and climbed into bed; she left her phone at Alex and Maggie’s. Kara was alright with that the last thing she wanted was to be bothered. She turned off her light and went to sleep.

Kara woke up at her usual time and got ready for class the next day. She decided to stop by the cafeteria to get something to eat. Everyone was buzzing about the mysterious woman who saved an airplane last night. She looked around hoping that no one was watching her and put two and two together. After a quick breakfast, Kara went to her first class, and they were given a pop quiz. Kara was happy that she studied when class was over, she walked to meet Sara in their usual spot under a tree in the south quad. It was quiet, and not a lot of people hung out over there. She was ready to approach Sara when someone blocked her way.

“You forgot your phone last night, during your epic storm out.” Maggie handed Kara her phone.

Kara took the phone, “Did you come to yell at me some more? And tell me how stupid it was of me?” She asked her girlfriend.

Maggie sighed, “No, I didn’t come here to yell at you. I was pissed yesterday, Kara and I was scared. I nearly lost Alex, and I could have lost you too.”

“But you didn’t. I am alive, unscathed and so is Alex. I understand that you were upset, but you also have to realize that I have a better survival rate than humans. You go out every day and risk your life, and I worry if you’re going to come home or get injured. I have the same concerns for Alex and Lucy. If I can do something to protect others, and you three, then I am all for it.” Kara tried to explain hoping that Maggie would understand. Every day she is worried that her lovers and Lucy would get hurt or not come home.

Maggie took Kara’s hands in hers, “I understand, Kara. This whole trying to save everyone role you decided to step into, is new and it will take some time to get used to. I’m not as angry as I was yesterday. I just worry about you. I know you want to help, but you have school, and CatCo to contend with.”

Kara smiled shyly, “I know. Saving the plane may have been a one-time-only deal.”

Maggie smiled, “Good. I have to get back to the precinct, we’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah.” She leaned in and kissed Maggie quickly, “I need to meet Sara.”

The detective chuckled, “You have to go meet your mistress. Have a good rest of your day.”

Kara blushed, “I don’t need a mistress when I have two hot girlfriends. I’ll see you later.” She watched Maggie walk off before walking in the direction of where Sara would be waiting for her.

“I thought you forgot about me.” Sara joked.

Kara smiled and sat next to her friend, “Me forget you, never. I would have to have amnesia to ever forget you. How was class today?”

Sara scoffed, “Boring as fuck! Professor Lord is a complete asshole; I really shouldn’t have chosen marketing as my major.”

“I don’t feel sorry for you, thank goodness I majored in Journalism, with a minor in psychology.” Kara laughed.

Sara rolled her eyes, “Make fun of me all you want. Did you hear about the woman who saved the plane yesterday? It’s all anyone could talk about. They think she might be an alien or some super powered human.”

Kara didn’t realize that her saving a plane would be such a hot topic, then again it’s National City, not very much happens here. Kara hoped that this would eventually die down and fade into the background.

“I don’t know. Hopefully, the press will die down soon.” Kara confided in her best friend, “I have one more class than I have to head to work.”

“How is it working at CatCo and with James? You’re not tired of it yet?” Sara asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, it’s fun. I am learning so much! I don’t do the same thing over and over again. James is the best teacher.”

Sara scoffed, “Are you just saying that because he is marrying Lucy? How are things with the two of you? Have you two addressed your underlying issue?” She asked.

Kara and Lucy have been avoiding being alone together; they never did have their date night. Something had happened, and Lucy was needed, and that put a kibosh on their plans. Since their failed plans they never made any more plans to get together. If they are together, it’s normally around James or when Maggie and Alex are present.

“No. We haven’t been around each other since our failed date. She has gotten weirder and weirder since then. She is keeping her distance from me, and I am keeping my distance from her.” Kara explained, things worked better this way.

Sara shook her head, “You two are helpless. I swear, you and her need to be locked in a room so you can talk.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“If you think like that, then it’s not.”

Kara sighed, “I know it’s not unless, James, Maggie or Alex lock us in a room.” She laughed at the thought.

Sara looked at her watch, “Alright, I got to haul ass to English. Are you coming to the room tonight?” She asked as she got up.

“No, I’m spending the night with Alex and Maggie. You have the room to yourself, so you and Nyssa can bond.” Kara stood up as well.

Sara smirked, “Project much? Not everything is sex with us. She helps me study, we cuddle and watch Netflix or Hulu.”

Kara did not believe that, “Okay. If you say so. I’ll text you later.”

Sara started walking backward, “You better.”

Kara watched as Sara disappeared before going in the opposite direction for her art history class. She could not resist having an art class it was her real passion, and anything to explore that is worth it all. The class was over, and it was time to head over to CatCo for a few hours. She was happy that James was able to talk to Cat Grant about dropping back a few hours since she was in school. The drive to CatCo took almost fifteen minutes, usually, it takes about ten, but traffic had been brutal. As soon as she stepped off the elevator television screens were showing her grainy picture and the news was talking about her. Kara went into James office and closed the door behind her.

“I thought this would die down,” Kara whispered.

James looked up from his work, “I’m sure it will. You have to keep a low profile for now and try not to do anything heroic anytime soon.”

Kara sighed, “Yeah, I know but like I told Lucy, Alex was on that plane and I needed to save her.”

“I get it Kara; you don’t have to explain to me. You know, Superman saved a plane the first time he came out. I guess the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree.” He told her.

“Clark saved an airplane too?” Kara asked intrigued by this new information.

James smiled, “Oh yeah. He didn’t tell you this?”

“No, he didn’t like being Superman too much around me,” Kara explained.

“Understandable.”

Cat could be heard yelling throughout the office, “Looks like we’re being summoned.”

“Looks like it. We better go, cat counts tardiness as the eighth deadly sin.” James told her as he exited the office.

Kara followed behind with her notepad, generally, when Cat calls meetings like this, she wanted everyone to take notes. Once everyone was in her office, Cat stepped from behind her desk and addressed the room.

“We have the most incredible event happening in National City, and yet, we have no exclusive of any kind.” Cat started out.

The room was silent until someone Kara didn’t know decided to speak up, “We don't have much to go on. The image we're working off is low res. I guess she's around 5'9. It's tough to gauge with her height measured up against an airplane. Her hair color could be black or brown; it’s hard to tell.”

James cleared his throat, “Maybe her hair is just dirty. You know from the soot from the airplane.”

Cat smirked, “James, you make an excellent point. Do you think that there is a connection between this hero and…”? She trailed off.

“To my friend in blue. I don’t know.” He answered, “I mean, not that he had mentioned, but if she is anything like him, she’s a hero. Saving people is what they are born to do. She’ll be back.” James sent a secret smile in Kara’s direction.

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks she hoped that her blush wasn’t visible. The last thing she wanted was to draw any attention to herself. Siobhan has decided to take it upon herself, to watch every one of her and James’ interaction with each other.

“Hmm. She better be. This girl is the answer. She is exactly what I need to save the Tribune. Besides fatty foods, there is nothing people love more than a hero. We are going to blow her up. We will feature her online and in the paper, but we need images, we need video, we need an interview, and exclusive content. So go. Go get me that girl.” She looked at Siobhan, “You go get me a lettuce wrap.”

“Yes, Miss. Grant.” Everyone said before leaving the office.  
Kara sighed, “So much for this going away.”

James smiled at her sympathetically, “Welcome to the world of CatCo.”

Winn walked over to James and Kara, “A plane-saving lady? How is the world supposed to take her seriously if she can't even come up with a suit?” 

“Winn meet James and me on the roof,” Kara told him.

Winn paled, “Th-the roof? Is that really necessary?”

The trio took the elevator up to the roof, “Whatever you have to say, can you make this quick? I don’t like being this high up on the roof.”

Kara sighed, “I’m her. I’m the plane saving lady.” She blurted out.

Winn looked over at James, “Is this true?”

James nodded, “Yeah, show him, Kara.”

Kara went to the edge of the building and fell before landing on the other side of the roof. She gave him a nervous smile.

“You, really are her?” Winn asked in astonishment.

Kara laughed nervously, “Yeah. I’m her.”

Winn finally came out of his trance, “Okay, if you are going to be superhero-ing we are going to need to get you a suit.”

James laughed, “A suit? Seriously?”

“Deadly serious.” Kara shook her head, “It was a one-time-only thing. I don’t want to risk my girlfriends being eternally pissed at me because I decided to play superhero.” The last thing she wanted was Maggie and Alex on her ass.

“You heard, Miss. Grant. She is not going to let this go, and you are National City’s answer to Superman.” Winn told her excitedly.

Kara sighed, “Yes, and if it gets found out that I am related to Superman, a huge bullseye will be hanging over my head.”

"Kara is right, Winn. As exciting as this is, it may be for the best that Kara lays low.” James told him.

This did not deter Winn, “You two are coming over to my apartment, and I will create a suit for Kara.”

The trio exited the roof and made their way back downstairs. The rest of the day had dragged on, and Kara was happy that it was over. She made her way down to the parking lot and stumbled when she felt something piercing her chest. Another object hit her, and she found herself falling to the ground. When Kara finally woke up, she found herself in a sterile gray room, and she was chained to a table.

“Where am I? Who are you?” Kara asked groggily.

“My name is Hank Henshaw, and I believe you already know, Agent Danvers. You may also know, Assistant Director Lucy Lane.” He introduced his assistant and his second in command. Kara sat up and looked at Alex and finally looked over at Lucy. She walked over to Kara and tried to hold her hand, but Kara snatched it away. The one person she trusted more than anyone else lied to her.

“She doesn’t need to be locked up,” Alex stated as she removed Kara’s arms from the cuffs.

“Welcome to the DEO, the Department of Extranormal Operations. The DEO monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion. That means you.” Hank explained as they exited the room.

Kara looked at the strange looking ship, “What is this?”

“This is your ship. We keep it here as a reminder of the day you crashed on earth. You are the reason for all of this.” Hank pointed to the silver looking ship.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows together, “Me? But my cousin was here way before I was.”

“And it was his arrival that triggered a need for this organization. We realized that we weren’t alone in the universe and we might soon get another immigrant. Then you came along. And along with you, Fort Rozz” Hank finished explaining.

Kara was confused, “Fort Rozz?”

Kara was still confused Alex was walking beside her while Lucy was walking with Hank. She kept sending apologetic looks in Kara’s direction, but she ignored them.

“Krypton's maximum security prison. Banished to the Phantom Zone, same place your ship got stuck. But just like yours, it didn't stay there. We're not sure how your pod got loose. What we do know is this. You pulled Fort Rozz with you. When it crashed, the alien convicts, the worst criminals in the galaxy, they all escaped. And you brought them here. These beings, some of them have powers from your darkest nightmares. For over a decade they've stayed hidden. But in the last year, many have been emerging, making themselves known. They're planning something. We're just not sure what it is yet.” Hank continued his explanation.

The pieces were starting to be put together, “Your plane? That wasn’t an accident. They were trying to kill you?” Kara asked Alex. “I can help you stop them.” She stated with a fierce determination.

Hank did not look convinced, “How? You couldn’t stop us from capturing you.”

Kara sighed, “I’m still learning.”

“Our job is to keep people on earth in the dark about alien lifeforms on earth. Nothing says covert like a woman flying around in regular clothes.” Hank had told Kara.

“Everyone knew about my cousin, and no one feared him,” Kara stated.

Hank shook his head, “Plenty of people do, they just don’t want to admit it. You want to help? Go back to taking pictures and taking things to editorial.” He walked off.

This left Kara, Alex, and Lucy alone in the main control center. She couldn’t even look in Lucy’s direction.

“So this is the organization that you work for?” Kara asked Alex.

Alex nodded, “Yeah.”

“I know you’re upset, Kara but at least let me explain.” Lucy started.

Kara held up her hand, “Let you explain? You lied to me for a better part of a year, Lucy. I thought you worked with the military, but yet I find out that you of all people work for the same agency that Alex does.”

“I wanted to tell you for the longest time, but I couldn’t.” Lucy tried to defend herself.

Kara could not believe this, “You couldn’t?! Alex came clean, you could have used that as a way to come clean too, but you didn’t. I trusted you, Lucy! You were the other person I trusted more than life itself, and you do this? I don’t know who you are anymore. You saw how pissed off I was at Alex because she lied. You should have known that this was going to be my reaction as well. Does James know you work for the D.E.O?” She asked.

Lucy sighed and looked away from Kara, “No, he doesn’t know. I never told him.”

“Unbelievable! So you lied to James and to me. I hope it was worth it.” Kara walked off leaving Alex and Lucy behind.

Alex ran to catch up to Kara, “Kara, please don’t leave like this.”

Kara shook her head, “She lied, Alex. She lied to me for a year a lot longer than you lied to me. And you knew! You helped her perpetuate the lie!”

Alex sighed, “It wasn’t my secret to tell. I had told Lucy over and over again to tell you.”

“I…I don’t know how much more of this lying I can take. First you, then Lucy. Who the hell else is going to lie to me?” Kara started pacing.

“I thought you forgave me for that.” Alex queried.

Kara sighed, “I did. I was just stating for general purposes. This is just too much for me right now. I want to go home; can you take me to get my car?” She asked her girlfriend.

Alex sighed, “Yeah. Are you coming home tonight?”

Kara tried not to cry, “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“I’ll tell Maggie to get all of your favorite foods. I know it is going to be a long night for all of us.” She pulled Kara into a hug.

Kara hugged her girlfriend back, “I know. This doesn’t make any sense at all.”

“It may not make sense now, but it will, and everything will work itself out.” Alex reassured her, “Let’s get you home.”

Kara and Alex left the building. She was hurt and angry at Lucy for lying for so long. Kara knew why Lucy had to lie, but she could have told her when Alex had come clean. Her life was going so well, and now it is starting to suck big time. The sad part is, James was now completely in the dark about his fiancée’s life. All Kara wanted to do now was to binge on all her favorite foods and cuddle up with her girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kara comes out as Supergirl (Kind of)
> 
> -She now knows about Lucy's actual job, and she is not happy
> 
> -Maggie and Alex were pissed and rightfully so
> 
> -Winn now knows
> 
> Things are about to get truly messy between Lucy and Kara. How can James still be in the dark? Will he learn that Lucy works for the D.E.O? Next chapter will have Kara going up against her first alien villain, and she learns about her mother.


	26. What Hurts The Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Kara square off. Kara learns about her mother and kicks alien ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tal amigos? Soy yo bringing another chapter to you. I had a little bit of free time (read; procrastinate) and decided to crank out a chapter. Gracias a todos for every bookmark (public and private), the kudos, subscriptions, and comments. I get excited each time I receive one. I drop everything I am doing just to read what you have to say. You guys rock!
> 
> It was brought to my attention that this story was reading like an OT4. It's not my intention to make it that way, somehow Lucy decided to make her presence known. Also, I blame the music and the characters dictate the plot, I just write.
> 
> The title is taken from the song "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts... I have a playlist of songs for this story.
> 
> Enough of my rambling and on to the story...

It had been two weeks since Kara had revealed herself to the world, and in that two weeks, her life had become hectic. Cat Grant had branded her as Supergirl, Kara would have preferred Superwoman, but after a rant from Cat, she settled on Supergirl. It was hard juggling school and her job at CatCo, but she makes it work as best as she can. How many eighteen-year-old girls can say that they were a superhero? Things between her and Lucy have become frosty, downright hostile sometimes but that is the nature of their relationship. Lucy had tried to apologize profusely, but Kara let them fall on deaf ears. It’s gotten so bad between the two of them, that Kara spends more of her time between staying on campus and staying with her girlfriends. She’s only been back to their apartment a handful of times, and that was when Lucy was not there. It was hell on James, but he seemed to roll with it. He’s tried to mediate between the two but was not successful.

Winn created a super suit, one similar to Superman’s, but instead of pants, it was a skirt. And James gave her a cape that was made out of Clark’s baby blanket. Apparently, he had it made just in case she decided to become a superhero like him. He must have had high hopes for Kara. After a long day at school and CatCo, Kara found herself sitting in their apartment studying for midterms. Alex and Maggie are working, Alex had asked if Kara wanted to come in with her, but she opted out of it. Her exams take precedence over going to the DEO, plus she didn’t want to see Lucy.

Kara was so engrossed in her studies that a knock on the apartment door scared her. She used her x-ray vision to see who it was. Kara let out along irritated sigh when she saw Lucy was on the other side.

“I know you’re in there, Kara and I know you can see me. Can you please open the door so that we can talk?” Lucy’s voice floated through the door.

Kara got up from the table and went to open the door, “There is nothing to talk about. I’m in the middle of studying for my exams. This better be important.”

Lucy stepped inside of the apartment and took her jacket off, “It is important, Kara and I think it’s time that we talked.”

“Talk about what?! How you lied to me? How you are lying to James?” She closed the door behind Lucy and leaned up against it.

“I want to talk about all of that, Kara. I will say I am sorry for lying, but I know it loses its effectiveness after a period of time.” Lucy explained.

Kara scoffed, “Jeez, you think? And yet here you are trying to give me another apology.”

“I can do without the hostile attitude, Kara.”

Kara shrugged, “There is nothing hostile about my attitude. You come into my home demanding to talk to me. So hurry and talk, my exams are not going to study themselves.”

Lucy had to admit that angry and pissed off Kara, was pretty fucking hot, “Can you at least sit down?” She requested.

Kara huffed and pushed herself off the door and made the trek to the couch, “Is this better?”

Lucy sat down next to her but leaving a lot of space between the two of them, “Yes it is. I am going to talk and you, are going to listen. I don’t want any interruptions until I have had my say. Do we have an understanding?”

This is a side of Lucy that Kara had never seen before, she liked it, “Yes, ma’am.” She mock saluted.

“Good girl. I know you are pissed off at me because I lied about working for the DEO and I should have come clean when Alex did. I saw what happened with, Alex and I didn’t want that to happen to you and me. So, I hid it from you, but I was going to tell you eventually. You are all I have left, Kara and the thought of losing you hurt me. I didn’t and did not want to lose you, besides James, you are the most important person to me.”

Kara was about to object, but a stern look from Lucy made her bite back her remark. She had so much to say, but she needed to let Lucy finish what she had to say.

Lucy sighed before continuing, “I love you, Kara. I’ve loved you for a very long time; you were my girl, my everything. I valued our time together we had even if it wasn’t much. Then when Lois and Clark died, I didn’t want you to go into the system. I had to cut through a lot of red tape, and I fought like hell for you to stay with me. I made a promise to Lois and Clark to protect you and ensure that you continue having a normal life. That is what I have been doing for the past year. Diana had threatened me about telling you, that I worked for the DEO if I didn’t agree to your training. I agreed to it, but when you rejected it, she went to the next best thing, Alex. I saw how you reacted to Alex and I didn’t want you to do the same for me, so I kept quiet. I know that it was wrong and I live with that decision day in and day out.”

There was a long pause before Lucy decided to continue. Her emotions were all over the place, and it was taking a lot for her not to cry. Seeing Kara emotionless was getting to her. She knew that this was going to happen, but she wasn’t going to keep herself from saying what she had to say.

“I hated lying to you and the guilt I felt, probably didn’t hurt as much as my lying to you. I’ve kept working from the DEO for you for another reason. They have been monitoring you since you’ve landed on earth. They know all about you Kara, they know about Clark, and most importantly, they know about your mother. You were a baby when Krypton exploded, but your mom, Alura was a judicator on Krypton. She was harsh and locked a lot of prisoners in Fort Rozz. When Fort Rozz crashed, well the aliens went free, and they would jump at the chance to get back at your mother for their imprisonment. There is also the fact that Superman’s enemies would probably come after you as well.” Lucy took a deep breath before delivering the next bit of news.

“One of the prisoners in the DEO is your mother’s twin sister, Astra. She and her husband Non tried to take over National City a year before you got here, but they were not successful. Her husband was killed, and Astra has been locked up ever since. She does not know of your existence; she thinks that you died when Krypton exploded. If she would have known that you were alive and here there is no telling what she would have done. So everything that I have done was to protect you, Kara. And you can hate me until, my last breath, but I am not going to stop protecting you.”

Kara didn’t know what to say she was trying to absorb everything that Lucy was telling her. It was so much to take in. Lucy wanted to protect her this whole time, but it still didn’t help that she lied. The kicker was, she had an aunt, an aunt that was evil but still blood-related.

“I have an aunt? My mother’s twin sister? I thought everyone died on Krypton.” Kara asked in complete disbelief. “Was she on Fort Rozz?” She asked.

Lucy nodded, “Yeah. So you’re saying that everyone my mother imprisoned was on Fort Rozz?”

“Yes.” The answer was short.

Kara got upset again, “You kept this as a secret from me? You knew all this time, and you didn’t tell me?! What the fuck, Lucy?! I have another living family member!”

“She is evil, Kara. She may have caused harm to you.” Lucy tried to explain.

Kara scoffed, “You don’t know that! I should be the one to judge, not you. I get you protecting me, but this is bullshit! You claim to love me but yet, you lied to me TWICE!!” She nearly yelled. “I should melt your face off where you sit.” She threatened.

By this time Alex had come home to witness Kara in all her angry glory, for once she was happy not to be on the receiving end of it. Angry Kara was hot, but also scary too and right now, she looked hotter than usual.

“What is going on here?”

Kara looked at Alex, “She told me that my mother had a twin sister named Astra. Did you know about this?” She pinned Alex down with a glare.

Alex was going to say something, but Lucy silenced her, “No. Alex didn’t know. No one knew except for Hank and me.” She rushed out. The last thing she wanted was Kara to be angry at Alex too; this was all on her.

“Go away, Lucy! I don’t want to see you right now, and I don’t want to talk to you! You lied to me again and again. I—I …” Kara let out a high-pitched scream and flew out the window. She had no particular destination in mind, so she flew up above the clouds, and she floated there for a while. She was pissed off and being around people was not something that she needed right now.

A part of her hated Lucy for lying to her and keeping information from her. She claimed to love her, but lying to her does not show that she loves her at all. When Lucy said that she loved her, she thought Lucy was going to say that she was in love with her. Kara zoomed around again trying to clear her thoughts. Lucy lied to her, and she had an aunt, her mother had a twin sister, an evil twin sister. Kara was curious about her mother's twin sister and who she was, she had no memory of her mother having a twin sister.

Kara’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud crash and people screaming. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” She flew through the clouds and down to the ground, luckily she had on her Super suit.

“Why are you terrorizing these people? Don’t you have anything else better to do?” Kara asked the alien who looked like he came from the Men in Black Movies. It looked like a giant bug one that Kara has never seen before.

“They don’t deserve to live. They kill bugs and if bugs die then, they should too.” The bug stated as he picked up a person and flung them to the side, but Kara was quick to catch them and put them down on the ground gently, “Run.”

Kara looked at the bug which was over towering her, “So, you’re going for an eye for eye type deal. I can’t let you do that.”

The bug smirked, “Watch me.” He used one of his arms to knock Kara into a building.

Kara went flying into the building causing it to crumble. She got back up, “Now you’re pissing me off.” She flew into the bug and got in a few good hits, but the bug gave as good as he got. He had the advantage. Kara flew out of his way, she finally had enough, and she used her heat vision to defeat him. A few minutes later the bug exploded covering everything in its vicinity in guts including herself. She saw a bunch of black SUV’s and a few NCPD police cars, Kara waved and was about to fly off when she heard Lucy’s voice come through her comms.

“You are needed back at the DEO, Supergirl.” Lucy had commanded her.

Kara sighed, it wasn’t enough that she had to see Lucy in her daily life, now she had to deal with her in times like this. She sighed and flew into the building that housed the DEO, she landed with a soft thud and made her way towards the command center.

“I would really like to go home so I can wash these alien guts off of me. I am starting to smell.” She replied.

Hank crossed his arms, “If you’re going to be fighting aliens, you are going to have to work with us. We were here long before you, and we don’t need a Kryptonian going rogue. We have showers here; you can shower, then we are going to debrief.” He told Kara gruffly.

Kara frowned, “Debrief?”

“Yes, Miss. Kent. Debrief.” He told her.

Kara bit her tongue, “Can someone show me where the showers are so I can get this mess off of me?”

A familiar looking woman approached Kara, “I’ll show you to the showers and get you a change of clothes.”

Kara knew that voice it belonged to Alex’s friend Susan Vasquez, “Agent Vasquez?” She asked cautiously.

Susan gave her a small smile, “Guilty.”

Kara shook her head, “You work here too? Does Ashley know?”

The agent shook her head, “No, she doesn’t know. I can’t tell her, secrecy and all.”

Kara sighed, “There’s been a lot of that going around as of late.” She mumbled.

Agent Vasquez led her to the locker room, “Showers are back there. I’ll get you a change of clothes and some toiletries so you can clean yourself up, ma’am.”

“Thank you,” Kara told the agent gratefully. She made her way to the showers and turned on the water. Kara stripped out of her super suit and got in the shower, making sure that she was under the spray. The water felt good against her skin, even though she couldn’t feel the temperature, but she could see the steam.

“Kara? I brought you some toiletries from home and a change of clothes.” Alex’s voice cut through the silence of the locker room.

Kara grinned, “Thank you, Agent Danvers.” She reached for the shampoo, and the body wash.

“If you’re going to be working with us, you will need to have your own locker,” Alex told her.

Kara stopped mid wash, “I never said that I was working with the DEO.” She stated.

Alex laughed, “That’s no longer an option of yours. You went up against an alien; you are definitely an agent of the DEO. I don’t make the rules.”

“This is complete and total bull.” She mumbled under her breath.

Alex stopped laughing, “It’s how it is, Kara. We can’t have you going rogue, not like this. You’re going to have to undergo training. Hank is going to want to test your speed, stamina, strength, flight and everything else.”

Kara finished washing her hair, “If everything else includes fighting, then I will let Diana handle that.”

“Diana?” Alex asked concerned.

Kara turned off the water, “Yeah, she’s a trained warrior. She would be the best option. Can you hand me a towel?”

Alex reached for a towel and handed it to Kara, “We can train with you here, Kara. Why are you team Diana all of a sudden?”

Kara took the towel and wrapped it around herself before stepping out of the shower, “If it gets me away from Lucy, then I am all for it.”

Alex tried not to look hurt, “Lucy isn’t going to be the one training you. You will be training with me.” She told her honestly.

Kara could tell that she had hurt Alex. She didn’t mean to but she did not want to have to deal with Lucy. The further she was away from her the better off she would be. That wouldn’t be fair to Alex though; she shouldn’t have to suffer because of Lucy’s mistakes. Kara stepped out of the shower wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

“I will train with you, Alex but I also want to train with Diana as well. I’m sure I will be a force to be reckoned with, but I want to be truly unstoppable.” Kara tried her best to remedy the situation.

Alex gave her a slight smile, “I can live with that. Get dressed, Supergirl so you can get debriefed and we can go home. Maggie is worried about you.” She kissed Kara quickly before leaving.

Kara dropped her towel and began to get dressed she heard someone enter the locker room. She quickly dressed and turned to see Lucy standing there in her standard DEO uniform. Kara had to admit it looked good on her. She averted her eyes the last thing she wanted to do was give Lucy the satisfaction of checking her out.

“I thought I told you that I didn’t want to see you or have you anywhere near me,” Kara told her unkindly.

Lucy recoiled at Kara’s tone, “I wanted to see if you were okay. You took down a bug half your size. Regardless of how you feel about me, I will always check on you to make sure that you are okay.”

“I have Alex and Maggie for that.” Kara snapped.

Lucy sighed, “You may have Alex and Maggie, but you are still my responsibility. I don’t care how old you get, or who you are in a relationship with; you will always be a priority for me. I love you, Kara and that is not going to change either.”

Kara crossed her arms, “If you loved me then you wouldn’t have lied, Lucy. You wouldn’t be lying to James either. You claim to love him, but yet he does not know anything about you working for the DEO. He does not know that you were in a relationship with Alex and Maggie, and he doesn’t know that you are in love with me, that you’ve been in love with me for who knows how long.” She watched as the different emotions flitted across Lucy’s face. She almost felt sorry for throwing James in her face, almost.

Lucy sighed, “Leave James out of this. This is between you and me, not him.”

Kara crossed her arms, “No, it does involve James by proxy. James is the brother that I never had, and I love him as such. Your lies are hurting him, and they hurt me too. You need to tell the truth about the DEO, your relationship with Alex and Maggie. I would say tell him that you are in love with me, but that would have consequences for me as well. Tell him or I will, Lucy.” She walked by Lucy but felt herself being pulled back.

“You don’t get to walk away from me, Kara. I will tell James eventually; I’ve been working up the courage to tell him.” She let go of Kara, “How did you know that I was in love with you?” Lucy asked lowly the fight gone out of her.

Kara sighed, “It took a few people clueing me in about your feelings. It was oblivious to me, but to others around us it was evident.” She answered.

Silence fell over the locker room at Kara’s admission. It was obvious that Lucy was in love with her, but she wondered if others could pick up on the fact that she was a little in love with Lucy as well.

“I never wanted you to find out. It was supposed to be a secret that no one else was meant to know about.” Lucy admitted sadly.

Kara sighed, “It wasn’t that much of a secret if Sara, Alex, and Maggie figured it out. I’m pretty sure James already knows or suspects.”

Lucy looked at Kara, “Do they know that you’re in love with me too?”

Kara scoffed and started laughing nervously, “I’m not in love with you, Lucy. I may have been once upon a time, but I am in love with Alex and Maggie.” She replied. This was not supposed to be about her.

Lucy searched Kara’s face for any deception, “A small part of you still is, but I’m not going to call you out on it.”

Kara was growing tired of the conversation, she was tired and wanted to go home. She could feel the anger and frustration building up inside of her again, “Let it go, Lucy. I can’t deal with this right now. Get your shit together and just stay away from me! If I were in love with you, it wouldn’t mean anything, because your lies were the biggest betrayal of them all.” She yanked her arm out of Lucy’s grip and walked out of the locker room, leaving Lucy behind along with her toiletries.

Kara went to find Alex; she didn’t have to go far, her girlfriend was talking with Vasquez. She walked up and cleared her throat letting her presence be known. The two women stopped their conversation and looked at Kara.

“Are you okay, Supergirl?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. Can we go ahead and debrief so we can go home?”

Alex nodded, “Of course we can.”

“Good job out there, Supergirl.” Vasquez smiled at her.

Kara returned it, “Thank you, Agent Vasquez.”

Alex grabbed Kara by the arm and led her towards the conference room that Hank was in. When they entered Hank looked up and pointed to a chair. Kara sat down, and Alex stood next to her, Lucy walked into the room and closed the door behind them. Kara ignored her presence and focused on Hank.

“You did well out there today, Miss. Kent. You were a little sloppy, and a few people got hurt.”

Kara was about to say something, but Alex’s hand on her bicep stopped her. She crossed her arms and list to Hank drone on about everything she’s done wrong.

“You can’t rely on your powers all the time, Kara. You of all people should know that your powers can give out at any time. If your cousin is any indication of what can happen.” He told her.

Kara could feel her anger building up inside of her, “Forgive me for saying this sir but leave Kal-El out of this. You think I don’t know how I could lose my powers and how I will be more or less human? I reflect on that every day and every night, so please do not use my cousin as an example.” She got up and left the conference room. Kara was livid how dare he use Kal-El’s death like this. She was still hurting over his death, and it was something that she would not get over anytime soon. She flew out of the DEO and into the apartment where Maggie was waiting for her. Kara landed softly by the bed, “Honey, I’m home.”

Maggie paused the television and ran to her girlfriend, “You’re home. I was worried about you. You left the scene so quickly.”

Kara hugged her girlfriend, “I had to get bug guts off of me, and I was needed for a debrief at the DEO.” She explained.

Maggie smirked, “I’m glad you’re home now.” She kissed her, “Alex told me you stormed off. Wanna talk about it?” She led Kara to the couch.

Kara sat down, “Hank said something that pissed me off tonight, then Lucy pissed me off too. It seems like today is piss Kara off.”

Maggie sat on the couch and hugged Kara from behind, “What did Hank say?”

Kara sighed, “He mentioned about me losing my powers and ending up like Clark because I rely on my powers too much.” She sniffed.

Maggie placed her chin on Kara’s shoulder, “That was a low blow, but in his defense, he was trying to make you see the reality of it. He went about it the wrong way, but it can happen, you may be the ‘Girl of Steel, ’ but without your powers, you’re simply human like the rest of us.”

Kara sighed and wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks, “I know, but it still isn’t right though. Losing Clark and Lois was the hardest thing I had to deal with, other than losing a planet and parents that I don’t really remember.”

Maggie ran her fingers through Kara’s hair soothingly, “I know, babe. That is why you take what happened to Clark and make it work for you, as a reminder that you are a fighter and to be a better you than you were yesterday and today.”

Kara absorbed the words that Maggie was saying to her. Her girlfriend was right she needed to better than who she was yesterday, and just as good as Clark, if not better. She didn’t want to make the same mistakes he did.

“Thank you, Maggie. Did I tell you that I love you?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t hurt to hear it again.”

Kara laughed, “I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie kissed her cheek, “I love you too, Kara Kent. What happened with Lucy today?” She decided to ask.

Kara sighed heavily, “She came into the locker room to talk to me and told me that she loved me. I confronted her about her being in love with me. That didn’t go over well; then I called her out on her shit. How she claims to love me and love James, but she was lying to both of us. I’m sorry, but if you love someone, you don’t lie to them. Especially, if it’s something as huge as having a family member, and working for a secret government agency. I told her that she needed to come clean about her relationship with you and Alex. If she didn’t say anything, then I was going to tell him.” She rambled.

Maggie gasped, “You didn’t, Kara.”

Kara bit her lip, “I did, and it wasn’t an empty threat either. She betrayed me, and it hurts, I want her to hurt just as bad as I am. If she loses James in the process, then that is not my problem. She will have to deal with it.”

Maggie let Kara go, “Look at me, Kara.”

Kara turned so that her body was angled towards Maggie, “What? Are you going to tell me that it’s wrong?”

Maggie sighed, “Yeah, it is wrong on so many levels, Kara. I get that you are hurting, and Lucy betrayed you but going after her like this is going to do more harm than good. You cross that line then your relationship with her will never come back from this. She is your family, Kara and she hurt you, I get that, but James is her family too. If you tell him, you are ripping away her family, and she will not have anyone else. Is that something that you want? You of all people should know what it’s like.” She tried to make Kara see the brevity of the situation.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t care. She lied to me, Maggie. I lost everyone around me; I have an aunt that I didn’t even know that I had. Lucy lied about all of that, and she needs to pay.”

Maggie got off the couch, “Kara this is not you. Think about what you’re saying. Yes, she lied to you but did you ever stop to think about her side in all of this. Lucy had her reasons for lying, did you not see how pissed she was two weeks ago when you saved Alex’s plane?”

Kara shrugged, “You were upset, and so was Alex.”

Maggie sighed, “She has been trying to protect you for a year in a half. Your aunt was going to try and control all of National City through mind control. She was planning to take over the world, Kara. Your aunt is not a good person, you are blinded by a woman that you don’t know and doesn’t even know that you exist.”

Kara stood up, “I can’t believe you of all people are defending her. Protecting me or not, she should have still told me. Maybe my aunt had a reason to do what she did.”

“Do you really think that, Kara? Someone who is so willing to take over the world has a reason to.” Maggie crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“You’re letting your feelings cloud your judgment.” Maggie tried to reason with her girlfriend; this is the first time she’s seen her so fired up like this. She didn’t know if she should be turned on or a little afraid.

Kara finally deflated and fell back on the couch, “I’m so pissed at her right now.”

Maggie sat down next to Kara, “It’s okay to be pissed, you were lied to, Kara. If you weren’t pissed, then I would be worried. You can feel all of your feelings but don’t let them consume you. You will eventually forgive her, and your relationship will bounce back.” She placed a comforting hand on Kara’s thigh.

“Will it?” Kara asked sadly.

Maggie gave Kara a reassuring smile, “Of course you will. You love her, and she loves you.”

Kara crinkled her nose, “Damn it, Maggie.” She pouted.

“You love me.” She gave Kara an impish grin.

“I do. I worked up quite an appetite.”

Maggie got up from the couch, “Fear not, I have dinner ready for you.”

“Pizza and potstickers?” Kara asked.

“Nope, paella.”

Kara ran to the kitchen she loved Maggie’s paella, “You’re my favorite.”

“I bet you say that to all the ladies.”

Kara shook her head, “Nope only to you and Alex.”

“Go, set the table.”

“So freaking bossy,” Kara mumbled.

Maggie smirked, “If you think I’m bossy now, you should see me in the bedroom.”

“I’ve seen you in the bedroom. I’ve been with you in the bedroom, and you are power bottom to the extreme.” Kara teased as she got the plates down.

“I let you think that. You, missy, are a total submissive.”

Kara shrugged, “I never denied that I wasn’t. Who wouldn’t be? I mean come on, you and Alex are both women of authority. It’s hot.” She put the plates on the table.

They both started laughing as Alex walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her. She was happy to see Kara in a better mood than what she was before. Seeing her two favorite women laughing warmed her heart.

“What’s so funny?” Alex asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

Kara and Maggie stopped laughing, “We were having a small discussion. Kara told me I was a power bottom, and she agreed that she was a submissive.”

Alex tried not to laugh her lovers were such nerds, “I agree with Kara being a submissive. You being a power bottom that is debatable. You’re a switch definitely, but you do have some submissive tendencies, but that is for another day. How did you two even start this conversation?”

Kara blushed, “It started when Maggie told me to get the plates and set the table. She was bossy.”

“Oh, then Kara admitted that she liked that we were women of authority. She finds it hot.” Maggie added as she brought the paella dish to the table.

Alex went to get the wine glasses and a bottle of wine, “If Kara decides to work with the DEO, I have control over her, well Supergirl.” She put the glasses on the table.

Maggie shook her head, “Technically you don’t, there is someone else above you that has the control right now.”

Kara’s smile faded, “Fucking, Lucy.”

“Is there something you would like to tell the class, Kara?” Alex smirked.

Kara threw a napkin at Alex.

“Too soon?” Maggie asked sweetly.

Kara glared at Maggie, “You think?” She asked sarcastically.

The trio sat down and began to eat. Kara moaned her appreciation at the food; Maggie was a fantastic cook. She loved it when she cooked, Alex was okay, but Maggie was the best hands down. They talked about their day and Kara fighting the big monster bug. It was a pleasant dinner, and Kara almost forgot about Lucy, keyword, ‘almost.' Kara and Alex cleaned up the kitchen after dinner before retiring to the couch to catch up on their favorite shows. The television ended up watching them as they were passed out on the couch sleep. The excitement of the day finally took a toll on the triad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Lucy is on the receiving end of Kara's ire
> 
> -Kara kicked alien ass, but Hank was an ass
> 
> -Maggie being the voice of reason
> 
> -Kara knows about Astra
> 
> -Lucy and Kara are finally starting to address the underlying issue (their feelings).
> 
> Things are still messy between Lucy and Kara and there will be a few blurred lines. Alex starts to work with Kara at the DEO, but someone else has other plans.
> 
> **Songs listened to**
> 
> *Apologize- One Republic  
> *What Hurts the Most-Rascal Flatts  
> *Madness-Muse
> 
> Let me know what you think! Gracias for reading :D


	27. Violence Doesn't Solve Anything (But It Does Make You Feel Better)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a much-needed break from school. She has a talk with James and finally has it out with Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como estas? It is another chapter my muse is in full swing and I need the break from trying to write a master thesis, it's hard out here for a student (cookies to anyone who knows where that reference came from). Gracias a todo who comments faithfully, bookmark and leave kudos, my muse thanks you. Keep them coming and they will probably inspire me more.
> 
>  
> 
> Forward march...

Kara was enjoying a small vacation from school, it was a week before her birthday, plus her one-year anniversary with Alex and Maggie, she was thankful for the reprieve. Between, school, working at CatCo, and stopping bank robberies and saving people, Kara needed some time to herself. Which is why she found herself in National City Park soaking up some sunshine and watching James do his thing. He was quite a natural with his camera, and he has been teaching her about lighting, and capturing a great shot. Siobhan was still a little bitch, but Kara learned to ignore her. It irritates the Wicked Bitch of the West to no end that Cat seems to favor Kara over Siobhan.

“I’m almost finished here; then I have to run these back to CatCo, then you and I are free to go,” James told her.

Kara smiled at him, “That is great! I can’t wait to go home and relax.”

“Are you ever going to come by the apartment again? It’s kind of lonely without you there.” James had asked. He missed Kara a lot, and Lucy is a shell of herself.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, James. Things with Lucy is not great with us; she broke my heart. I don’t know if I could ever forgive her for that.”

“Alex broke your heart too when she lied, but you forgave her. Why can’t you do the same with Lucy? She’s in love with you, Kara and you shutting her out, and not talking to her is affecting her.”

Kara coughed, “She’s not in love with me, James. You’re imagining things.”

James put his camera in his bag, “Really? I’ve been around you and Lucy for a year, and I know how you two are with each other. You’re very affectionate, and if you are having a moment, you two break apart like you were caught with your hands in the cookie jar. She looks at you the way Maggie and Alex look at you.” He explained. James had tried to talk to Lucy about it, but she shut him down. She told him he was wrong and she only loved Kara and it hurt to see her being taken away from her.

“If you knew this, then why did you ask her to marry you?” Kara asked him.

James sighed, “Because I love her, Kara, and she loves me too. I have no doubt about that, plus we’ve been talking about marriage for the better part of almost two years, it was time to stop talking.”

Kara pushed her shoulder against his arm playfully, “You are such a sap. Give me a little more time okay. When she decides to come clean about other things, then maybe, just maybe we can repair the relationship between us.”

James regarded Kara with curiosity, “Come clean about what? You mean her relationship with Maggie and Alex?”

Kara looked at him her forehead crinkling, “Wait, you know about her relationship with them?”

“Yeah, after you fought the large bug, Lucy came home and told me about her relationship with Alex and Maggie. She didn’t go into complete detail, but she told me.” James told Kara bluntly.

“And you’re okay with her still being friends with them? And you’re not freaked out about how the three of us are dating each other?” Kara asked in surprise; Lucy did take her threat seriously.

James shook his head, “Nothing surprises me anymore. You have to remember your cousin was my best friend. I’ve seen some rather odd things with him, you’re my little sister, and I have seen strange things with you. You grow accustomed to it after a while.” He put his arm around Kara’s shoulder.

Kara laughed, “You attract the strange and the unusual.”

James laughed, “I wouldn’t change it for the world. Let’s get back to work.” They walked out of the park. The park was only a few blocks over from their job, so it didn’t take time for them to get there.

As soon as they stepped off the elevator, they saw that Siobhan and Winn were missing. The duo only looked at each other and smiled before heading into their shared office. Kara put her messenger bag on the back of the chair and sat down, while James pulled out his camera and the memory card.

Kara’s phone started vibrating, and she pulled it out of her pocket to see it was a call from Alex, “Hello?”

“Hey, baby. I was wondering if you had time to come to the DEO today?” Alex’s voice flitted through her phone.

Kara smiled, “I can be there in a little bit. What’s up?”

“Hank feels that it’s time to test your abilities and train with me,” Alex told her.

“I’ll be there after I am finished here,” Kara told her.

Alex smiled, “I can’t wait to see you. And before you ask, no, she is not here. Hank has her out in the field.”

Kara smiled, “You know me so well. I’ll see you in a little bit.”

“I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too, Alex.”

Kara hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket, “I am needed at the DEO.”

“Do you need to go now? Is everything okay? You had said before that you did not want to work with them. Then there was also the fact that you, did not want to be a superhero what changed?” James asked he was genuinely curious about why she decided to with something she was against at first.

Kara waved her hand, “They want to run some tests on me and have me train with, Alex. She is one of their best agents, Hank’s second-in-command. I’m not working with them, working with them. I am still a free agent; I’m merely humoring Alex at the moment. Also, not superhero-ing, I’m simply in the right place at the right time.”

“That’s not going to be weird, working with your girlfriend?” He asked her.

“No, it may get a little mundane after a while because we see each at work, then we see each other in the evening,” Kara explained. It was great working with Alex, but it didn’t give her time to miss her like she would miss Maggie. Maggie worked with NCPD and their paths rarely crossed, and if it does, it’s only for a brief moment.

James was curious about something, “What do you mean that you are not working with them, working with them? Either you are, or you aren’t. Clark had a huge issue when it came to working with the DEO.”

Kara played with her sleeve, “I don’t report to them every day and if I say, stop a bank robber. I do that on my own merit, DEO not involved. The only time I consult with them is because of aliens; luckily we haven’t had anything alien-like, since the MIB gigantic bug. Plus, my mother’s twin sister is there. I want to get the chance to see her, evil or not; she is my last connection to Krypton.” She explained.

“I see what you’re doing now, very clever Kara. Are you still staying on campus?” He asked Kara.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I stay there a couple of nights, to give Maggie and Alex their alone time.”

James looked confused, “What about your alone time with them individually?”

“I don’t have it, and I am okay with that,” Kara answered.

“That doesn’t sound like it’s fair, Kara.”

Kara shrugged, “It may not seem that way to you, but it is to me. It works out that way, for the most part.” She was happy with the way things were; there was no need to change it.

“Okay, I need you to run these pictures upstairs, and then you are free to go,” James told her.

Kara took the pictures and took them to the editorial department and dropped them off. She gave her hello’s to Steve and left. Kara had to prepare herself for going to the DEO mentally, something about the agency gave her an uneasy feeling. A few minutes later she found herself flying into the DEO building, and landing on the inside.

“Hey, Supergirl.” Alex greeted her.

Kara smiled, “Hey, Agent Danvers.” She greeted her girlfriend.

“Supergirl, so glad that you can finally join us. If you are going to be working with the DEO, your abilities need to be tested, and you need hand to hand combat training. That is where Agent Danvers come in. I trust that you two can be professional.” Hank talked to the two women as they walked through the DEO.

“Yes, sir.” Kara and Alex agreed at the same time.

Hank stopped in front of a room and put a code in the keypad. The door opened up revealing a room with a heavily padded floor and white lights, “This is where you and Agent Danvers will train. After your training, we will take you to our desert base and test your other skills.”

Kara looked confused, “There is another DEO base?

“Yes, it’s a lot darker than this, and it is in a cave,” Alex answered her question.

“Cool.”

Hank cleared his throat, “I am going to leave you two alone. Agent Danvers, train her well.” He exited the room.

Kara and Alex were left alone in the training room, “Looks like it’s you and me, Kara. In this room, you are mine. I had to train twelve hours a day, for five months, before I ever saw the field.” The agent explained.

“Do I have to train for twelve hours?” She asked quizzically.

Alex smiled, “No, you have work and school, but you will train for a couple of hours. You are going to be a better fighter than me.”

Kara worried her bottom lip, “If you say so.”

“I know so,” Alex replied, while slowly making her way towards, Kara.

Kara backed up, but Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her close, “I want to kiss you.” Her eyes traveled to Kara’s lips.

Kara licked her bottom lip slowly, “Then kiss me.” She challenged. It didn’t take long before Alex’s lips were on hers. The kiss didn’t last long because Kara found herself flat on her back. “What the hell, Alex?” She coughed.

Alex looked down at her and smirked, “Rule number 1: Don’t let your guard down or get complacent. Kryptonite emitters 18%.”

Kara tried to get up, but she felt sick to her stomach, “Kryptonite?!”

“Gives us an even playing field. Now, get up and come at me.” Alex commanded her.

Kara sighed willing the nausea to go away, and she ran towards Alex, only to find herself on the ground again. She got back up and started fighting back she was losing spectacularly; her girlfriend was that damn good.

“You’re not trying hard enough, Kara. If you are going to succeed out there, then you need to know how to work on your defensive movies. If not, you will give your opponents the advantage.” Alex was explaining to her girlfriend.

Kara shrugged, “I have my powers, those work just fine.”

Alex sighed, “You can’t rely on those all the time, Kara. You should be able to defend yourself without them. Let’s go again, come at me.”

They spent another two or three hours and Kara was growing tired already. This was not fun at all; she knew her muscles were going to be sore later. Right now she had Alex pinned down to the ground, a triumphant grin on her face.

“Who is on their back now?” Kara grinned.

Alex was breathing hard, “I am, but I like this position.” She answered, moving her right hand under Kara’s skirt.

Kara put her hand around Alex’s wrist, “Are you sure you want to do this here? Aren’t there camera’s around?”

“Nope, never in the training room, bathrooms or locker rooms. Everywhere else, there are cameras.” Alex answered as she removed her wrist from Kara’s grip, “You’re hot.”

Kara laughed, “That is the lamest pick-up line, Alex.”

Alex smirked, “I feel the heat radiating off of you, through my clothes. You’re turned on right now.” It was a simple observation.

“I—I am not.” Kara tried to get off of Alex but was stopped when Alex gripped her hips.

Alex gave Kara a lascivious grin, “Yes, you are. You can deny all you want to, but your body is giving you away.”

Kara bit her lip, “We are not doing this here.”

“You’re definitely not.” Lucy’s voice reverberated in the room.

“Why me?” Kara mumbled as she got off Alex.

Alex got off the floor, “Is there something wrong, Director Lane?”

Lucy shook her head, “I wanted to see how, Kara’s training was going, but I see there is little training going on.” She replied looking at Kara.

Alex crossed her arms, “We were training, but we were taking a break. I don’t like what you’re insinuating, Director.”

Lucy kept her poker face, “I’m not insinuating anything. I’m just stating what I see with my own eyes.”

Alex never wavered, “Your eyes were mistaken.”

Kara didn’t say anything she watched as the two women went back and forth. She knew that a lot was going on under the surface. This was a glorified pissing contest between Lucy and Alex. Kara would have found this funny, but given her relationship with Lucy right now, it’s not.

“You go see, Director Henshaw. I will take over from here.” Lucy told Alex.

Kara looked confused, “Wait, what? Why does Alex have to leave? She was given direct orders to train me.” She asked.

Lucy crossed her arms and stepped forward, “She is training you, but the director needs her. So I will be filling in until she returns. Do you have a problem with that, Supergirl?” Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara shook her head, “No.”

Lucy smiled and looked at Alex, “You go see, Director Henshaw.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Alex agreed and left the training room.

Lucy looked back at Kara, “You, Supergirl come at me.”

Kara smirked, “With pleasure.”

The two women spent time trading jabs and kicks between the two of them. Kara had to admit it was fun getting to take her frustrations out against Lucy. She didn’t hold back, but thanks to the kryptonite in the room, they didn’t have that much of an impact on the other woman.

“James told me that you told him about your relationship with Maggie and Alex. He also knows that you were in love with me. Why did you finally decided to come clean about that?” Kara asked as she threw a punch.

Lucy ducked and moved out the way, “I told him because I thought he should hear it from me. You were right, keeping secrets and lying does not end well. Look what happened with us.” She threw a jab at Kara.

“You finally decided to grow a conscience, how wonderful. You come clean about that, but you didn’t tell him about working with the DEO. He already knows about it; he knows Alex works for them, and that I am semi-working with you.” Kara replied she let her guard down and found herself pressed up against the wall. Lucy’s body was pressed against hers, for someone so tiny, she sure packed a lot of punch.

Lucy looked Kara in the eyes, “I am working up to that. You said I needed to be honest, so I have been. You may not be talking to me, but I listened to everything that you said, you were right. It wasn’t fair to you, and it sure wasn’t fair to James.” She admitted with a trace of regret.

Kara made no move to push Lucy away, “I’m glad you noticed that. I hope you don’t think doing this will get you back in my good graces.”

Lucy shook her head, “No, Kara. I did it for me, and I did it for James. I don’t want to lie to him anymore.”

“Good. He doesn’t deserve that.” Kara told her.

“I know.” She whispered softly, “And you don’t deserve it either. I shouldn’t have lied to you, Kara. You were the last person I wanted to lie to.”

“Yet, you did. We would have been okay, Lucy if you had told me the truth. You broke my heart.” Kara told her

 “Alex broke your heart and lied to you, but yet you forgave her in less than a week. What makes her different from me?” Lucy asked the question that she had been asking herself for weeks.

Kara sighed, “There was some truth to what you said in the locker room two weeks ago. I have been in love with you since I was thirteen years old. That’s why your lying to me hurts so much. I trusted you above anyone else, and you broke my heart.” She finally admitted, “It was easy to forgive Alex because we didn’t have the history that you and I do.” Kara pushed Lucy off of her, and they began fighting again. This time there was no holding back, Kara gave as good as she got, if not more.

“Why Alex and Maggie? Was I not good enough for you?” Lucy asked.

They continued throwing punches and kicks at each other, “You were unobtainable Lucy, and I didn’t know that you were an option. I couldn’t help who I found myself attracted to, Alex was first, Maggie was the wild card in the situation.” She kicked Lucy in the leg.

Lucy did not let that stop her, “What about after you found out that we were involved with each other?”

“That caught me off guard, but it didn’t change how I felt about them,” Kara grunted.

Lucy anticipated Kara’s next move and went the other way, “We could have been good together, Kara.”

“We may have been, but neither one of us wanted to take that step. You have James; you love him. I love Alex and Maggie everyone is happy.” Kara ducked and dodged Lucy’s attacks.

Lucy hit the mat with a soft thud, “We could have been happier together.” She whispered.

Kara got off of her, “I guess we’ll never know.”

“That was quite impressive Director Lane and Supergirl.” Hank commended both women, “Wouldn’t you say so, Agent Danvers?”

Alex couldn’t agree more, “Yeah, quite impressive.”

“Supergirl, if you take that anger that you had and use it against your opponent, you will be unstoppable,” Hank told her.

Kara frowned, “Is that why you had Luc-Director Lane come in here?” She asked.

“You two have issues that you need to work out. I don’t know what they are, and I don’t care, but this is not the time or place to be hostile with each other.” Hank answered. He tried not to hear Lucy’s thoughts, but she was broadcasting so loudly. The whole situation was quite sad; he knew that Lucy had strong feelings for Kara. He couldn’t read Kara’s mind because she is Kryptonian, but he could tell that she felt strongly for Lucy too.

Kara sighed, “Thanks for that.”

“Supergirl, you are done for the day. Director Lane, you are dismissed. Agent Danvers, you can leave too.” Hank told them.

Kara and Lucy shared a meaningful look before she left the training room. Hank followed after leaving Alex behind. Silence fell over the room as Alex approached her, Kara found herself in Alex’s embrace.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked against Kara’s hair.

Kara sniffed, “No, but I’m going to get there.” She answered honestly.

Alex chuckled lowly, “Do you at least feel better?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Do you think you and Lucy will ever be okay?”

Kara looked at the door where Lucy was standing, they exchanged another look, and Kara subtly nodded her head in Lucy’s direction, “We will be, it will simply take time.” She made sure that she answered loud enough for Lucy to hear.

“Let’s get you home, and I will give you a proper rub down. I know your muscles are probably sore by now.” Alex teased.

Kara laughed, “They are. Can you turn the kryptonite off?”

“Kryptonite emitters down,” Alex called out to the room.

The kryptonite was turned off, and Kara was feeling a lot better now. Her muscles were still sore, but it was so worth it. The thought of Alex rubbing her down made it so much better. They left the training room. Kara flew home to wait for Alex; she had sent a text to Maggie to ask what time she would be home. Maggie had texted her back to let her know that she was stuck at work, but she would try to be home soon. Kara knew that Maggie had been busy a lot at the station, there has been quite an increase in petty crime.

Kara grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and flopped down on the couch. She waited patiently for her girlfriend to come home. Steve had texted her a cat meme, and she sent him one back. Kara exchanged a few harmless texts with Sara, but it was a text from Lucy that got her attention.

_Better Lane: Are we going to be okay? // delivered @ 3:45 p.m._

Kara waited a few minutes before texting back. She didn’t want to seem eager, yes she was still upset with Lucy, but in time they would be okay. Kara sighed admitting that she was in love with, Lucy was a lot for her to admit that. She buried those feelings deep down and never thought they would see the light of day again. They could have been great together, but time and relationships changed it all. Kara was happy with Alex and Maggie, and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

_Kara Kent: In time we will be. // delivered @ 3:50 p.m._

Kara put her phone on the table and finished drinking her water; it had gone warm by now. She used her freeze breath to put a chill on her water.

“Using your powers for evil, I see.” Alex joked.

Kara smiled, “No, the water had gone warm. I wanted to put a little chill on it.”

Alex sat down next to her on the couch, “Are you okay? I know training with Lucy was a big surprise. I didn’t even know she was coming.”

Kara shrugged, “I’m okay. It felt good to kick her ass; she had it coming.”

“I know she did. You two had a lot of sexual tension going on. The room was so thick with tension; I thought for sure you and her were going to rip each other’s clothes off.” Alex pulled Kara close to her.

“Trust me; there was nothing sexual about that tension. I had so much anger towards her that needed to be released.” Kara told her. There was a lot of sexual tension between them, but she didn’t want to acknowledge it.

Alex scoffed, “If you say so. How are your muscles? Are you still sore?”

Kara moved her head from side to side, “Yeah, they are. Are you going to give me my massage now?”

“Of course I am. Strip and go lay down on the bed, while I get the oils.” Alex commanded her.

Kara put her water bottle down and walked over to the bedroom area. She began quietly removing her clothes but kept on her underwear and bra. Alex didn’t say to remove those, so she kept them on. Once she was fully undressed, she climbed on the bed and laid down on her stomach.

“What a beautiful sight? And you are all mine.” Alex commented as she made her way over to the bed.

“I’m Maggie’s too.” Kara sassed back.

“Maggie is not here right now, so you are all mine. I’ve wanted to get you alone now for weeks.” She put the basket with the massage oils on the night table.

Kara laughed, “You’ve done a pretty sucky job at it.” She felt the bed dip.

Alex moved Kara’s hair off her back and to the side of her head, “DEO, Kara. DEO.”

Realization dawned on Kara’s face, “Is that why you are so eager for me to work with the DEO, when I expressed, that I don’t want to work for them.”

“Yes.” Alex gave a simple answer, “Vanilla, Lavender, Jasmine Vanilla, sandalwood.” She named the different massage oils she had.

“You and Maggie must like variety in your massages. You choose which one would be best.” Kara suggested.

Alex chose the jasmine vanilla massage oil, it reminded her of the candles in Kara’s bedroom, “Relax and enjoy the massage.”

Kara felt the oil being squirted on her back and she felt Alex’s soft hands on her skin. She exhaled softly at the feather-light touches being applied to her neck and shoulders. Kara sighed in contentment; this is her first time getting a massage, and she had to admit, that it felt good. Her nerve endings were on fire as Alex moved to her shoulders, she could get used to this. Kara felt her bra being undone and she helped Alex remove it. Once the offending material was gone, Alex’s hands were back on her.

“You are so good at this. I think you might have to give me massages more often.” Kara whispered appreciatively.

Alex continued using her thumbs to massage both sides of Kara’s spine, “You have a lot to learn about me, Kara. If you want a massage, all you have to do is ask. I’ll be more than happy to give you one.” She whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara felt chills running down her spine she was pretty sure her underwear was wet, “I think you are enjoying this a little too much. You’ve been touching me for the better part of a year, but never like this. Your heart rate just increased, and I know you are turned on right now. I can smell you, heightened senses and all.” She teased lightly.

Alex bit her lip and continued her journey until she reached the waistband of Kara’s underwear, “Can I remove these?” She asked consent is a big thing for her.

“Yes.” The answer saw soft.

Alex began removing Kara’s underwear down her hips, over the curve of Kara’s ass and down her legs, until the material landed on the floor, “So much better.” She gave Kara’s like a firm squeeze. Alex put more oil on her hands and worked her way down Kara’s legs. She took her time, making sure to lightly touch her pussy, with every stroke of her hand.

“Oh God.” Kara moaned ever so softly.

Alex smirked, “You like that, Kara?” She brushed her fingers against Kara’s already dripping pussy.

“Mmm yes.” Kara moaned her appreciation as she spread her legs a little further, “Touch me, Alex.”

Alex bit her lip in contemplation, “I thought you would never ask.” She taunted before using two fingers to enter Kara.

Kara gasped and grabbed the sheets, “Alex!”

“I’ll never get tired of hearing you say my name,” Alex whispered.

Kara canted her hips to match Alex’s pace, “That’s because you are secretly a narcissist.” She moaned out as Alex hit _that_ particular spot. “Oh, fuck!”

Alex twisted her fingers inside of Kara in a way that would drive her wild. Kara’s hips rose off the bed and back down again. The friction from the sheets and Alex’s fingers heated her body up, the head spread from the base of her spine and fanned out throughout her body. She felt Alex’s other hand press the small of her back to keep her in place.

“Oh, God Alex…please.” She moaned into the pillow.

Alex clicked her tongue against her teeth, “Not yet, Kara it’s been too long.” She answered her voice filled with pure lust.

Kara tried to think of other thoughts to hold off her orgasm. She thought of puppies, kittens, bunnies and other non-sexual thoughts, but every time she tried to think of something else, Alex brought her back to the edge again. She tried her best not to squeeze her lover’s fingers too hard as she felt Alex try to go deeper inside of her. Kara felt someone else’s presence in the room; it was Maggie.

“Oh fuck me.” Kara cried out.

“We’re trying to,” Maggie whispered in her hear before she nibbled on Kara’s earlobe.

“M…maggie?” Kara moaned out.

Maggie smirked against Kara’s ear, “The one and only. You’re so wet, Kara. You’re covering Alex’s fingers. It’s been too long hasn’t it?” She asked.

“Oh God, yes.” She moaned into the pillow. Alex inside of her and Maggie whispering in her ear sent her temperature sky high. Kara wanted to come so badly, “P—please let me come.” She practically begged.

“Say my name, Kara,” Alex told her.

Kara bit the pillow this was a whole new level for them. She hesitated, and when she did, Alex’s fingers stilled, “Seriously?!”

Alex chuckled, “You have to say my name, or I will not continue.”

Kara growled in sexual frustration, “This is so not fair, I’m so close.” It almost came out as a whine.

“Oh, I know. Your walls are squeezing my fingers like a vice grip; your legs are trembling. All you have to do is say my name.” Alex told her, “Then I can give you the release you need.” Alex told her.

“Just say her name, Kara. Two syllables and you can come. You know you want to.” Maggie teased her.

Kara knew that Maggie was tempting her and Lord knows that she wanted to give in. Somehow Destiny’s Child popped into her mind. She decided to give in being on edge was frustrating her.

“Alex,” Kara said. She was rewarded with a hard thrust, “Oh my God, Alex!” Kara couldn’t stop once she started saying Alex’s name.

“Come, Kara,” Maggie whispered in her ear.

That is all that she needed her eyes closed tightly, and the rubber band that was being pulled was finally released. She came with Alex’s name on her lips; Kara was pretty sure that the neighbors knew her lover's name. Alex didn’t still her fingers Kara rode her fingers as it felt like her orgasm was never-ending.

“Good girl. You’re such a good girl, Kara.” Both Alex and Maggie said together, “Our good girl.”

Kara panted as she was slowly brought down from her magical high. If she were to rate this on a scale of 1-10, this would definitely be a 10+. The best thing about it is, she felt a lot more relaxed.

“We are far from finished, Kara. Tonight, you are ours, and you will not be getting any sleep anytime soon.” Alex told her in a no-nonsense type of voice.

Kara felt Alex get off of her and she turned over until she was flat on her back. Maggie was still fully clothed, Alex had all her clothes off except for her underwear. She watched under hooded lids as Maggie sucked Alex’s fingers in her mouth. Kara couldn’t hold back the moan that had threatened to escape. The scene before her was hot as hell, “That’s so fucking hot.” Kara bit her lip.

Alex and Maggie shared matching smirks, “You taste so good.” Maggie said before she kissed Alex deeply.

Kara felt her cheeks flush, “I’m glad you think so. You are wearing too many clothes, Maggie.”

“I know. I’m not ready to undress just yet. I want to continue watching you two; it’s majorly hot.” She whispered against Alex’s lips.

Kara squeezed her thighs together; it was embarrassing how turned on she got at the thought of Alex or Maggie watching. She didn’t realize that she had a major exhibitionist kink going on. Kara was not ashamed of it at all, it’s better when someone watches or if they feel they might get caught, “Can I get pregnant from this?” She asked but immediately regretted it. She should not have watched that Jenna Marbles video.

Alex laughed, “I don’t know, can you?”

Maggie chuckled, “If she could, I’m pretty sure we would have a houseful of kids right now.”

“Imagine the possibilities.” Alex’s response had a hint of contemplation in it.

Kara shook her head and crossed her legs, “No! No, imagining the possibilities.” She answered firmly.

“A woman can dream, right?” Alex asked with a hint of playfulness.

“I think Kara is ready to go again. What do you say, Alex?” Maggie asked with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Alex looked Kara up and down, “Oh, she definitely is. What should we do about it?”

Maggie shrugged, “Maybe, have her come again and again. What do you think, Alex?”

“I like that idea very much. Should I use my fingers, mouth, or maybe the strap-on?” Alex asked Maggie.

“I don’t think she’s ready for the strap, just yet. Fingers and mouth.” Alex agreed.

Kara bit her lip, “What about what I want?”

“What do you want, Kara?” Alex asked.

“You. You can use both your fingers and your tongue. It’s the best of both worlds.” She smirked.

“Did you just quote Hannah Montana?” Maggie asked with a seriousness in her voice.

Kara bit her lip, “Yeah. I was watching it with Sara last night.”

Alex snickered, “I worry about you and Sara’s Netflix habits.”

“I’m naked, wet, and horny. Enough small talk and get over here and fuck me, already.” Kara demanded.

“Looks like Kara is topping from the bottom, we need to remedy that.” Alex moved so that she was straddling Kara’s hips. She leaned down and kissed her swiftly; all thoughts went out the window.

True to their word, the triad spend the rest of the night and the evening getting lost in each other. They stopped for a bite of dinner and something to drink, but soon after they found themselves in the bed again, it wasn’t until the early hours of the morning, that they finally fell into an exhausting sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -James knows about Lucy's history with Alex and Maggie. He also knows about Lucy's feelings for Kara
> 
> -Alex y Kara train together
> 
> -Lucy y Kara have it out in the training room. I don't know about you, but there was a lot of UST in their fight
> 
> -Alex, Kara, and Maggie...yeah.
> 
> Next chapter is Alex's POV, we will see how she feels about everything. (It's been a while since we saw her thoughts. We will have Maggie's as well in another chapter).
> 
> Drop your thoughts down at the bottom...hasta luego


	28. Alex Tries To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to help Lucy figure out how to get in Kara's good graces again. The triad has a movie night, and they receive a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todo for giving this story some love. Again it means a lot to me, and it encourages me to write, even though, I'm supposed to be doing coursework but who needs an education anyway? Just kidding, I do.
> 
> I see a lot of you are waiting for Lucy/Kara to happen. I have a lot in store for them, trust me on this. I will not bait you there will be a satisfactory resolution for SuperLane. Rebel characters are rebelling, can't control them.

Alex had been floating on cloud nine for the better part of the week. Things with Maggie and Kara were progressing perfectly. Kara had all but moved in with them, and for that she was thankful. With their busy schedules, the evenings were always the best, they spent their time talking about their days, making sure that Kara does her homework, and enjoying their time together. Kara had been in a small funk when Sara had told her that she was leaving for a little bit, but she would be back before she could miss her. She and Maggie have been trying to cheer her up, for the most part it was working, at least Alex hoped. She was changing out of her uniform and into her civilian clothes when the locker room door opened.

“Hey, Alex.” Lucy greeted her.

Alex smiled at her, “Hey, Lucy. What’s up?” She asked. The locker room was a neutral place so that they could address each other by their first names.

Lucy leaned up against the locker, “Kara’s birthday is coming up, and I was wondering what you and Maggie have planned for her.”

“We haven’t really thought about it. Why? Do you want to plan something?” She asked.

“I honestly don’t know, things between us have not improved since our sparring session. I sent Kara texts, but she gives me one worded answers. Just when I think we’re making progress, we stagnate.” Lucy admitted. She had talked to James about this, and he told her to speak with Kara, but every time she tries, she is either ignored or brushed off.

Alex closed her locker, “Try talking to her again. If you two have to continue fighting it out, then do it. If that doesn’t work out, then I don’t know what to tell you.” She told her friend honestly. Alex sympathized with Lucy, she had first-hand knowledge of what being on Kara’s bad side was like.

“Maybe you should do something else to make her begin to trust you again. You've taken the first steps by telling James the truth about you, me, and Maggie. He knows how you felt about Kara, the only thing he doesn’t know is that you work for the DEO. Maybe and this is a huge _maybe_ , introduce her to Astra.” Alex suggested.

Lucy’s eyebrows shot up, “Introduce her to Astra?! Are you serious right now?”

Alex shrugged, “Yes. She has another relative, maybe if you let Kara meet her, that could bridge the gap between the two of you. It’s just a suggestion and it may work or may not, it’s really up to you.”

“I don’t know, Alex. I don’t know how Astra is going to react to this. She thinks that she lost everyone when Krypton blew up.” Lucy sighed.

Alex had an idea, “If you introduce the two of them, it could make Astra change her ways. Kara will have someone who understands her and she doesn’t have to feel alone. This will help you out tremendously. Think about it and if that doesn’t work, then you can always have sex with her.”

“Did I just hear you right? You suggested that I have sex with Kara, your girlfriend.” Lucy asked in shock.

Alex smirked, “It worked for Kara and me. It could be a one-time only thing, or if you want to date Kara, that could be a possibility too.” She was having too much fun with this.

Lucy shook her head, “As tempting as that is, I will not do that to James, and it will only complicate things between Kara and me.”

“I was just joking with you, Lucy. You should have seen the expression on your face; it was fucking priceless. I do have a question for you.” Alex stopped laughing.

“What question is that?”

“How many times have you fantasized about Kara while having sex with James?”

Lucy had a deer caught in headlights look, “Never.” She answered quickly. The last thing Lucy wanted to do was tell her ex-girlfriend-turned-best friend that she fantasized about her current girlfriend.

Alex didn’t believe her, “I highly doubt that, but keep lying to yourself. I need to get going, I’m meeting Kara and Maggie for movie night. Think about what I said, talk it over with J’onn if you need to and see what he says.”

Lucy sighed heavily, “Thanks a lot, Alex.”

“My pleasure. Have a good night, Lucy.” Alex bid Lucy farewell and left the locker room. Having Kara meet Astra had been an idea that she had been toying around with. She talked to Maggie about it a time or two, her girlfriend wasn’t so sure about it, but changed her mind eventually. Alex left the building and hopped on her motorcycle, she sped out of the parking lot and made her way home. She stopped by the florist and picked up Maggie and Kara’s favorite flowers. Alex finally made it home and parked her bike and made sure that the flowers were still in perfect shape. She went into the building and to their apartment, when she opened the door she could hear soft music. The lights were dimmed low and candles casted a small glow on the walls. She looked around for her girlfriends and saw them in the kitchen cooking dinner together, something they did together often.

“Smells good in here. What are you two beautiful ladies making?” She asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

Maggie looked up and smiled, “We are making three cheese ravioli.” She answered.

“I have something for you both.” She presented them with their flowers, roses and lilies for Kara, and sunflowers for Maggie. Alex tried to find a bonsai tree, but they didn’t have any in the florist. Both women took their respective flowers and went to give Alex a hug and a kiss on her cheeks.

“Thanks, babe.” They’re beautiful.

Kara grinned, “Thank you for the flowers, honey.” She brought them up to her nose to smell them.

Alex grinned, “Anything for the two most important women in my life. What happened to movie night?” She asked taking off her jacket.

“We’re still having movie night, but we are having dinner first, followed by dessert,” Kara answered as she put her flowers in a vase and put them on the counter.

Alex’s smile grew bigger, “What’s for dessert? Your famous blueberry and strawberry tarts?”

Maggie shook her head, “It’s a surprise.” She went back to stirring the sauce.

“Keep your secrets. I’m going to go change.”

Alex left her two girlfriends in the kitchen while she went to change clothes. She didn’t think that after Lucy she would experience domestic bliss like this. Fate had a funny way of handling things, and this was so worth it. Alex changed into a pair of comfortable pajama pants and a tank top.

“Do you need help with anything?” Alex asked.

“You can set the table and get the wine glasses.” Maggie directed her.

Alex went about getting the plates and putting them on the table, followed by the glasses and silverware. Kara had told her that there was a salad in the refrigerator and she got it out and brought it to the table, along with their favorite salad dressings. Maggie loved Italian salad dressing, Kara loved ranch, and she loved blue cheese. Kara and Maggie hate it, but she makes sure to brush her teeth after wards. Once the table is set, Maggie and Kara bring the food to the table. Alex’s mouth was salivating at the smell of ravioli and the garlic bread that accompanied it. She was thankful that she wound up with two excellent chefs as girlfriends.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” Alex told her lovers as they sat down.

Maggie smirked, “Yes, but you can always tell us again.”

“I love you, Maggie and Kara, very much.”

“We love you too,” Kara responded.

They began to eat, and Maggie started telling a story about her day, and the person she arrested for trying to free the animals for the zoo. It was a funny thing, but when there is a lack of alien activity, you have to take what you can get. They switched the conversation over to Kara and Alex had asked her about her classes.

“They are going okay, can’t wait for this semester to be over. I miss Sara though. I really wish she would come back.”

“How long did Sara say she would be out of town?” Maggie asked.

Kara shrugged, “She said she would be back before the year is over. Sara didn’t even give a reason as to why she was leaving.” She really liked Sara; she was one of her best friends.

“Maybe, she’ll be back before you know it.” Alex tried to reassure her, “How is it at CatCo? Siobhan still giving you a hard time?”

Kara shook her head, “Nope, she is actually trying to become my friend. I think it’s because I’m on such good terms with Miss. Grant and Steve from editorial. I know she felt stupid the other day for accusing me and James of sleeping together.” She finished eating her salad.

“Why is that?” Maggie asked this time.

There was a pause for Kara to swallow her food, “Because Lucy came up there to visit James, and set her straight. She hasn’t made an errant comment since.”

Alex pushed her food around on her plate, “Speaking of Lucy. How are things between the two of you?” She wanted to gage her girlfriend and to see where she was on the situation between her and Lucy.

“We’re okay I guess. Lucy is trying too hard, always texting me, it feels like she is trying to smother me to death. I get that she is sorry for lying but geez, give me time.” She sipped her wine.

“You have a birthday coming up, any idea of what you want to do?” Maggie asked changing the conversation. She sensed the uneasiness in Kara and wanted to change the subject.

Kara sighed, “Honestly, I don’t know. I’m turning nineteen; it’s not a big deal as the 18th or the 21st. Plus, we have an anniversary coming up.”

“We can do like we did last year, celebrate them both. I thought that maybe we could go to the beach house again. It has been almost  a year since we’ve been there, I believe that we are all due for some rest and relaxation.” Alex suggested.

Kara grinned, “I like that a lot. I am on vacation from school, so it would be so worth it. I’m sure James won’t mind me taking some time off. He does say that I am taking on too much at once.”

“He really cares about you, Kara. I agree with him; you are doing too much right now. A break will do you good, maybe, we could invite Lucy with us.” Maggie suggested. She knew that the chasm created between Lucy and Kara was hurting Kara.

Kara shook her head, “No! I don’t want to be around Lucy right now. I want it to be the three of us.”

Maggie placed a reassuring hand on Kara’s, “It was just a thought. You and Lucy were closer than close and now to see you two apart; it's heartbreaking.”

Kara pushed her plate away, “I need time and space.”

Alex pushed her plate away as well, “If that is what you need, then we will drop the subject altogether.” The last thing she wanted to do was to ruin an already perfect night.

“Thank you,” Kara replied softly.

Dinner was finished with all talk of Lucy shelved as Alex told her girlfriends about her day. Dessert was next, and Alex wasn’t disappointed when it was strawberry cheesecake, which was her favorite dessert by the way. Her lovers really wanted to make tonight special for them, and she was curious as to what brought this on.

“You two cooked dinner and made my favorite dessert. What is going on?” Alex finally decided to ask.

Maggie smiled, “Our anniversary is coming up, and we wanted to celebrate it early, without interrupting celebrating Kara’s birthday.”

“And here I thought we were going to celebrate them both together. I can’t wait to see what else you two have cooked up.”

Kara smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She replied with a smile.

Alex loved the playful and somewhat sassy side of Kara, it was a contrast as to who she was as Supergirl. Kara brought out a certain softness out of Alex, a softness that she couldn’t explain. The whole situation between Kara and Lucy has her feeling a little uneasy, they pretty much admitted to being in love with each other, yet they do their best to avoid each other. Alex understood that Lucy lied about something huge, but she forgave Alex with no hesitation. She wondered if the reason why Kara couldn’t forgive Lucy was because of how she felt or feels.

“Earth to Alex.”

Alex pushed her thoughts to the side, “I’m sorry, what were you saying?” She asked.

Maggie shook her head, “I asked if you were finished eating so we can put the dishes up?” She repeated.

“Yeah, but since you and Kara cooked, I will be more than happy to clean up the kitchen,” Alex suggested, it was only fair. Since they were going to the beach house for Kara’s birthday, she is going to bring her ‘A’ game.

Kara grinned, “You will not have any complaints from us.”

Alex went about cleaning up the kitchen, while her girlfriends got comfortable on the couch. It had been a rule, that if one person cooks, then the other person cleans up the kitchen. That way, it wouldn’t fall on the shoulders of the person cooking. When the kitchen was finally cleaned, Alex turned off the light and made her way over to the couch, where her two girlfriends were already comfortable.

“What are we watching tonight?” Alex asked as she sat down between the two women.

“A classic, Westside Story,” Maggie replied.

Kara scoffed, “Did you really want to sit through Titanic?”

“Not really, but it’s better than Westside Story.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Keep it up, and I will make you watch every musical ever made. I don’t laugh at your movie choices, so you don’t make fun of mine. Miss. Action flicks and Miss. Rom-com.”

Alex knew that Maggie had a point they each had their tastes in movies. Kara wasn’t rom-com’s all the time she had a few action movies under her belt if Fast and The Furious is any indication. She decided that arguing with Maggie wouldn’t bring any results, so she would let her have this one time, and pick another battle to fight. The movie had started and they had just made it through the first act when there was a knock at the door.

Alex, Kara, and Maggie exchanged looks of confusion as the knocks came again. They were a little bit louder than they were before.

Kara used her x-ray vision to see who was knocking on the door, “It’s Lucy.”

“Lucy?”

Kara sighed, “Yeah, does anyone want to get the door.”

Alex got up, “I’ll get it. It must be crucial for her to just show up out of the blue.” She opened the door and saw Lucy standing there with a sad face, “What’s wrong, Lucy?” Alex asked as she ushered the other woman in.

Lucy sighed, “James and I got into a heated discussion, and I walked out.” She confessed.

“Come sit down.” Maggie patted an empty spot on the couch.

“I don’t want to interrupt your night, but I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” She took a seat on the chair.

“Nonsense, we are here for you. What was the argument about?” Alex asked as she went to the kitchen to get Lucy something to drink.

“Kara,” Lucy answered sending a subtle glance in her direction.

Alex came back to the living room with a glass of water for Lucy, “Kara? What about, Kara?”

“Yeah, what about me? You two should not be arguing over me.” Kara asked.

Lucy took the glass of water, “He suggested that I leave you alone and give you some space. That me being around you is not going to help anything between us. I told him that I’ve tried giving you your space, but it’s not yielding any results.” She explained, finally taking a sip of the water.

“Maybe you should listen to him. You lied, Lucy, it wasn’t a white lie it was two huge lies. I can’t get over that in a couple of weeks or even a month from now. I’ve already explained this to you. You trying to make amends is not helping matters. I get that your heart is in the right place, but I need time, I need space. Why can’t you give that to me?” Kara asked completely exasperated by the same argument again, and again.

Alex watched as the scene unfolded before her a part of her wanted to step in, but she also knew that Lucy and Kara needed to have this conversation. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment between two warring lovers. All she wanted to do was pull Kara into her arms and hug her.

“You know why, Kara. You are all I have and losing you is the second hardest thing for me, other than burying my sister. I miss you, Kara. I miss your laugh, your smile, your warmth, and our cuddles. I don’t mean to step on anyone’s toes, but it’s the truth.” Lucy explained herself she wanted Kara back.

Kara got up and started pacing, “I miss you too, Lucy, but that still does not cover the fact that you lied to me. You lied to me for a year, and that is not something I can get over you lost my trust. Remember what you used to tell me about trust?”

“Once it’s broken it would be hard to get back,” Lucy answered.

“Exactly! I can eventually forgive you, but I don’t know if I will ever be able to trust you. I can’t be here right now.” Kara grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

“That went as well as could be expected.” Lucy sighed.

“I’m sorry, Lucy. I know you meant well, but you are only pushing Kara away. The more you push, the more she is going to resist.” Maggie tried to be the voice of reason. The whole discussion made her feel uneasy.

“What else am I supposed to do, Maggie? I am in a no-win situation. Kara hates me, and there is nothing I can do about it.”

Alex had an idea, “I told you what you had to do,  have Kara meet Astra. Did you tell James about working at the DEO?”

Lucy bit her lip, “That was part of the argument we had. I finally came clean to him about me working for the DEO, he was upset and rightly so. He needed a moment to cool down, and I needed time to cool down. James will probably text me and I will go home and we can talk. I thought about introducing Astra to Kara. I will have to speak to J'onn about it and see what he thinks. I honestly don’t think introducing Kara and Astra will help matters between Kara and me.”

“It’s a starting point. Once you do that, give her time and let her come to you. Stop pursuing her, stop smothering her. If you two want to fight it out then do that too, but you have to give Kara her space. Respect her choice.” Alex had told her friend. She knew that Kara needed time and that time was going to heal all things.

Lucy wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks, “It’ll be hard, but I have to respect her. How are you two so calm about this? Knowing what you know about how I feel in regards to Kara.”

Maggie took one of Lucy’s hands in hers, “We have known for a long time, that you have been in love with Kara, or at least had strong feelings for her. We are secure in our relationship with, Kara, so we can’t hate you. It was bound to come out sometime and now is that sometime. You were with Kara long before we came into the picture, and you will always be there. You love her as much as we do and for that we are okay.” She tried to reassure her friend.

Alex cleared her throat, “If you want to be with her, then let us know and we will accommodate that. You don’t have to date us again, you can be strictly, Karasexual. But and this is a huge but don’t cheat on James, you know how we feel about that.” She figured that if Kara and Lucy were going to work through their mess it would be best to accommodate their relationship. She talked it over with Maggie and they will talk to Kara about it to see how she feels.

“I don’t know what you two are talking about, but nothing like that is going to happen between Kara and me.” Lucy denied her friends thoughts.

Alex knew that Lucy lived in the land of denial, but she decided to leave it alone. The last thing she wanted to do was push Lucy into something that she may not be interested in. Kara may not be interested in having anything to do with Lucy. She had to sit back and let the two of them figure this shit out on their own.

Maggie laughed wryly, “Yeah, okay. Keep telling yourself that.”

Lucy’s phone chimed, and she picked up revealing a text from James, “That’s James, he wants me to come home, so we can talk. I will talk to J’onn about Astra, and I’ll go from there. Thank you two for listening to me.” She stood up.

“We’re here for you, Lucy. We’re not only friends; we’re family.” Alex told her. They were a family, a dysfunctional family, with six degrees of separation. They were still a family nonetheless.

Alex and Maggie both got up to walk Lucy to the door, “Don’t worry about, Kara give her some time and space. She’ll come to you when she is ready, trust me on that.” Maggie reassured Lucy.

Lucy hugged both women, “I hope so. It looks like I will not be doing anything for Kara’s birthday.”

Maggie grinned, “James. Have him do it for you. Kara loves him and listens to him, and he may be your best shot. He could talk to her on your behalf, you’ll be giving her space, but James will do your bidding. It’s win-win.”

Lucy let go of Alex and Maggie, “I have to make sure things are okay between James and me first, before I have him approach, Kara.”

“You’re going to be okay.”

“He loves you.”

Lucy laughed uneasily, “I hope you’re right. I’ll talk to you later.” She opened the door.

“Bye.” Lucy and Maggie said at the same time.

Alex closed the door and locked it, “This is a disaster. Is this what you felt like when you were in the middle of Kara and me?”

“Yeah, but it was a lot worse. I am in a relationship with you and Kara. I’m glad you two worked through your differences let’s just hope Kara and Lucy will work through theirs.” Maggie walked the few feet over to Alex and kissed her soundly on the lips.

“I hope they work through their differences too.” Alex whispered against soft lips, “Do you think we should check on, Kara? I want to make sure that she is okay.”

The apartment door opened and in walked Kara, “I’m okay. No need to check on me.”

Alex sighed in relief, “Are you okay? Where did you go?” She stepped away from Maggie and took Kara’s hand in hers, leading her to the couch.

Kara followed with Maggie leading up the back, “I went to go see James.” She sat down on the sofa.

“How did your visit go?” Maggie asked sitting down beside Kara, taking her other hand in hers.

Kara sighed and leaned back against the couch cushion, “It went okay, we talked about Lucy, and he told me that she told him she works for the DEO. He was upset about it because she lied, but he understood her reasoning. Top secret black ops team, taking down aliens, is pretty dangerous. I asked him how he could forgive her for lying?”

Alex looked at her expectantly, “What did he say?” She prompted.

“He loved Lucy, and even though she lied, he understood why she did it. After we talked for a little bit, I told him to text her so they could talk.” Kara answered.

Maggie brushed a few stray pieces of hair behind Kara’s ear, “Doesn’t that sound a little familiar?”

“I guess.”

Alex used this as her moment to try and get Kara to listen, “If James can forgive her for keeping a secret. Don’t you think that you should forgive Lucy for doing the same with you? I’m not defending her actions, but everything she did, she did it to protect you. Some secrets are for another person’s benefit. In this case it was for yours. This subject is going to be put on the backburner, and we are going to finish our movie night.” She ran her thumb softly under the palm of Kara’s hand.

“What do you say?” Maggie asked.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Fine. You two are going to be the death of me.”

Alex let go of Kara’s hand and got up, “I’m going to get us some popcorn and drinks.” She walked into the kitchen to prepare the popcorn. The situation between Lucy and Kara could be put aside for another day. Right now she wanted to spend the rest of her evening watching movies and eating popcorn with her favorite girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To recap:
> 
> -Alex is trying to be helpful
> 
> -Lucy will back off (or will she?)
> 
> -James is the voice of reason (although, he is not in the chapter)
> 
> -Maggie and Alex give their blessing for Kara and Lucy to do their own thing...
> 
> Next chapter is: Maggie and Kara focused...I've missed writing them together


	29. Something Has Changed Within Me (Somethings Not the Same)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes on a trip for the DEO leaving Kara and Maggie behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Que tal amigos? It's been a while since I've updated but here I am with a chapter. Thank you again to everyone. I can't stress that enough.
> 
> This chapter is Maggie/Kara heavy...
> 
> The title comes from Defying Gravity.
> 
>  
> 
> Onward...

It was five days before Kara’s birthday that Alex was called away for DEO business, she would be gone for three days, leaving Kara and Maggie on their own. Alex had to reassure them that she will be taking a private jet, and not a commercial airline. This did nothing to ease both Kara and Maggie’s uneasiness after they said their good-byes Maggie and Kara went to lunch at Noonan’s. The traditional lunch crowd has died down, so it is easy to find a booth in the corner. Viola, their normal waitress, came over to take their order, it didn’t take long since she knew what they usually order.

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers, “We are alone for the next three days. Whatever are we going to do?”

Kara shrugged, “The same thing we always do when we are alone, hang out, order take out, get acquainted with each other’s bodies. The possibilities are endless.” She smiled impishly at her girlfriend.

Maggie laughed, “The usual then.”

“Yup.” Kara readily agreed.

Viola brought over the food and set it on the table before leaving the couple alone. Maggie liked Viola, she was pleasant and always had a sunny demeanor about her. The waitress reminded her of Kara.

“How long are your vacation days with CatCo? Did Cat have a conniption about you not being there?” Maggie asked mid-chew.

“No, I don’t work for her directly, I work for James. He told her that I needed a break and she didn’t complain about it. She is harder on Siobhan than she is on me, it works out perfectly.” She smirked, “I have sway with Cat. James says it’s because Cat had the hots for Clark when she worked at the Daily Planet.”

Maggie chuckled, “Those Kryptonian genes go a long way with the ladies and the men. Speaking of James, how are things between the two of you, on the personal level?”

“Things are still as good as ever. I love our working relationship; he is the best teacher ever. I will be proficient as far as being a photojournalist goes. I love going up to editorial and learning about that process too; Steve is such a good teacher.” Kara explained before eating another sweet potato fry.”

Maggie was impressed, “So you are learning a lot then. Do you feel that you are taking on too much?” She asked. The last thing she wanted was for Kara to experience burnout so young in life.

Kara bit her lip before answering, “I am learning so much. Steve says that it is important to learn the business, it would make me an invaluable employee, and Cat looks for that. I don’t think I’m taking on too much. I am enjoying the calm right now, and that means enjoying it with you.”

“Sweet talker.”

“That’s me. How is work going? I know it’s been light for you with the lack of crime happening.” Kara was tired of talking about herself and wanted to focus more on Maggie.

“Lack of crime is an understatement. I’m happy that there is a lack of crime, leaves time for more enjoyable activities.” Maggie sent a playful wink Kara’s way.

Kara blushed, “Activities include taking me to lunch.”

“Yes, and other things.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” James' voice floated through the air.

Maggie looked up at him, “No, we were enjoying a nice lunch. Would you like to join us?” She hoped that he said yes, this way they could talk to Kara about Lucy.

“Sure, I can. I hope you don’t mind, Kara.” James checked with the younger woman.

Kara pointed to a chair, “I don’t mind. What are you doing in here?”

James held up his cup, “I came here for a cup of tea. I saw the two of you sitting over here and decided to say ‘hi.' Since you do not come by the apartment that much anymore.” He teased.

“I have my reasons,” Kara answered shortly.

James tried a different approach, “I miss you that’s all. Dinner isn’t the same without you, and the apartment is strangely quiet especially when Lucy works late.” He did miss the late night conversations he used to have with Kara over tea or coffee.

Kara sighed, “I miss you too, James. I’m trying with Lucy, and it’s difficult. I get her reasoning and her wanting to protect me. The hurt is slowly fading, and I know in my heart of hearts, I forgive her, but trusting is hard.”

Maggie decided to help James out, “This goes back to Alex, she lied to you about her job, less than a week later the two of you were back together. There were no trust issues there. Why is Lucy different? Please don’t use the excuse you two have a history; it’s getting old.”

Kara felt like she was being put on the spot, “I—I” She didn’t have an answer.

“Exactly. What does Lucy have to do to earn your trust back?” James asked.

“She is going to have to be honest about everything, and I want her to introduce me to Astra. She is supposedly my aunt.” Kara told them. She wanted to meet the woman and find out more about Krypton, and her mother.

A small smile graced Maggie’s face, “Then why don’t you tell her that?”

“I’m sure that she could arrange that for you. You know, Lucy will do anything you ask. You have her wrapped around your finger.” James told her honestly. Lucy would do anything for, Kara.

Kara played with her straw, “I’ll think about it. I won’t make any promises though.”

“That’s all I ask.” James smiled toothily at Kara.

“Was this some kind of double team?” Kara finally asked.

Maggie and James looked at each other, “No. This was purely a coincidence, nothing was planned here.” She answered quickly.

“Of course you didn’t. I love you both, but you two are terrible liars. I expected a lot more from you both.” Kara chastised them playfully.

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief she thought that Kara would be upset or a little angry. She knew that she would have to make this up to Kara later on.

“Are things okay between you and Lucy now?” Maggie asked moving the conversation along. If James talks more about Lucy, then maybe, Kara will see the light.

“We are doing better, and we are a lot stronger. Now that everything is out in the open we can move forward in our relationship.” He answered happily. He and Lucy are a lot better, but he knows that the situation with Kara has hurt Lucy a lot.

“How can you trust her after she lied? Do you ever doubt her or anything that she tells you?” Kara asked with a mild curiosity.

James sipped is tea, “No. She couldn’t tell me about her job, and it’s top secret. The DEO does not exist.” He whispered the last part, “She was protecting her job. You will learn, Kara that some secrets are there for a reason. It’s not to deceive you or even to lie to you; it’s about protecting themselves and your partner. Lucy is still the same person I fell in love with, just because she works for a secret agency does not change things.”

“She lied about Astra. She could have told me about her.” Kara argued.

James shook his head, “Astra is unstable. Did Lucy not tell you about what she did? She and her husband tried to take over National City, make people do things that they didn’t want to. Even after Myriad was taken down, they still tried to kill people by sending out amped up ambient waves.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “How do you know about all of this?”

“I was under control of Myriad, the only people who were immune was Maxwell Lord, and Cat Grant. Superman tried to come and help, but he fell under Myriad’s control as well.” He drank his tea.

“How did you overcome this supposed control?” Kara asked in complete disbelief.

Maggie smiled, “We had hope and faith.”

James continued, “It’s one of the main reasons why she kept you in the dark. What you saw as a lie, I saw it as a way to protect you. What would you do if you were in her shoes?”

Kara thought long and hard she knew that she would protect Lucy at all costs, “I would do whatever it took to protect, Lucy.”

“Therein lies the rub. You can’t fault Lucy for protecting and lying to you. You would do the same thing.” Maggie replied.

“You’re right. I’ll talk to Lucy but not right now. I am enjoying the day with my girlfriend.”

James stood up, “I don’t want to keep you from that. Thank you for hearing me out, Kara and hopefully, we can see you for your birthday.”

Kara smiled, “We’ll see.”

“See you later, James.”

“Bye, Maggie, Kara.” James walked away from the table.

Maggie leaned over the table and kissed Kara on the cheek, “I’m so proud of you babe. Why don’t we get out of here?”

Kara grinned, “I like the way you think. Maybe we can head down to the pier, have some ice cream and people watch.”

Maggie chuckled, “We’ve become that couple. Let me pay, and then we can get out of here.”

Kara was about to protest but thought against it, “Yes, dear.” She acquiesced.

The couple got up, and Maggie went to pay the bill. Once that was taken care of they left the restaurant hand and hand. They approached Maggie’s car and got in, ready to go to their next destination. The National City Pier and Amusement Park, it’s fun to people watch, but it is also fun to play games too.

After the couple spent time at the pier and people watched, they were headed home. The couple entered the apartment and stripped out of their jackets and put them on the coat rack. Maggie walked further into the apartment dropping her keys on the table, “We are here. What should we do now?”

Kara smirked and slowly made her way towards her girlfriend, “It’s been a while since you and I flew solo.” She stood in front of Maggie her smirk never wavering, “We can have time to ourselves, or we can cook dinner and watch television before we have mind-blowing sex.”

Maggie reached out and put her fingers through Kara’s belt loops and pulled her closer, “I like the first idea better, those jeans you are wearing, make your ass look fantastic. I imagined what it would be like to get you out of those jeans, and touch that ass with my hands.” She walked back towards the couch. Maggie sat down and pulled Kara on top of her, just because she was short didn’t mean that she couldn’t hold her own.

Kara got the idea and straddled Maggie’s lap both of her knees on both sides of her girlfriend’s thighs. Kara leaned in and kissed Maggie slowly at first, taking her time to explore the inside of Maggie’s mouth with her tongue. Kara unbuttoned Maggie’s shirt as she felt Maggie’s hands on her back, grazing her skin lightly with her nails, as she tries to take off her shirt.

Kara breaks the kiss when oxygen was becoming an issue and lifted her arms up so Maggie could take her shirt off.

Maggie threw the shirt, and it landed on the floor somewhere in the living room. She allowed Kara to take off her shirt, and it to landed somewhere on the floor, “Take off your pants, I want to fuck you. I want to see you riding me. I want to make you lose control, and make you come again and again until you can’t remember your name.”

The heat was coming off Kara in waves and Maggie watched as Kara unbuttoned the top button of her pants, and slowly. She continued to watch in rapt attention as Kara stood up and started taking her pants off little by little, along with her underwear. She let her pants drop to the floor, and she kicked them off to the side.

“Come here,” Maggie told her.

Kara walked over to Maggie and straddled her lap again, “Is this better, Detective Sawyer?” She asked coyly.

Maggie licked her lips, “Much.” She kissed Kara roughly and bit her lip in the process. Maggie hated that her girlfriend did not bruise easily.

Kara moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around Maggie’s neck, playing with the little hairs she found there. Maggie moaned quietly into Kara’s mouth, before moving to kiss her jawline, followed by her neck and then her collarbone. She bit down on the juncture where Kara’s neck and shoulder met. This caused the woman straddling her lap to moan, and for her wetness to seep into her jeans. “I love that you get so wet for me.” She whispered against kissed swollen lips.

“You turn me on. I am always wet for you.” Kara answered breathily.

Maggie felt her ego grow, “I like the sound of that. Remember that night in your bedroom, where Lucy kept interrupting.”

Kara nodded, “I remember all too well, it was embarrassing.”

“It was, but I remember how wet you were at the thought of being caught. I also recall you being so hot that I made you come so hard, you squirted all over my hand, my mouth, and my chest.” She bit down on Kara’s shoulder again earning her a loud moan from her lover.

“I—I remember.” She mumbled.

Maggie smirked against Kara’s collarbone, “I want to do it again.” She moved her hands to gently cup, perfectly sized breasts. She ran her thumbs lightly over already erect nipples.

“What are you waiting for? So far, you’re all talk and no action.” Kara teased.

Maggie knew Kara was challenging her she moved her hand between their bodies, no longer interested in drawing things out. She used two fingers to slowly circle Kara’s clit, before sliding two fingers through swollen, wet folds. Her fingers were covered in Kara’s essence and used those two fingers to put the wetness on Kara’s clit and began rubbing her again.

Kara squirmed against Maggie’s onslaught, trying to urge her lover on. She canted her hips against Maggie’s questing fingers. “Please, I want to feel you inside of me. Take me, Maggie.”

Kara’s consent was a green light for Maggie, without hesitation, she took two fingers and thrust them into Kara as deep as she could.

Kara cried out in ecstasy as she felt Maggie enter her it took all her a lot of self-control to not come right there on the spot. Maggie was that damn good, but Kara wouldn’t tell her that, it would go straight to her head. “Oh fuck me…” She didn’t care about anything else except for how Maggie was making her feel. Kara bit down on Maggie’s shoulder as she felt her lover thrust harder and faster inside of her.

Maggie could feel Kara getting wetter and wetter with each thrust and each twist of her fingers. Watching Kara ride her fingers with wild abandon turned her on so much because she was the one that made Kara feel this way, “You feel so good, Kara. Hot, wet, warm, and mine.”

Kara gripped Maggie’s fingers hard at each word her lover was saying. She was Maggie’s, and she had been hers since the beginning. Kara felt the pressure building inside of her, with each stroke of Maggie’s fingers it brought her closer to the edge, “I’m yours, Maggie. I’m so yours.” She whimpered.

“That’s right, Kara.” She curled her fingers and pressed her fingers against Kara’s g-spot. She left them there as Kara started riding her fingers harder. She could feel the fluttering of Kara’s velvet walls squeezing her fingers tightly, but not enough to hurt her. The sight of Kara taking pleasure from her, caused a small flame to arise in her belly. She was making Kara feel this way, marking her in a way that she knew how.

Kara held on tightly to Maggie’s shoulders, trying to center herself as she continued riding Maggie’s fingers like her life depended on it, “Oh fuck, Maggie! I’m so close…please.” She started begging softly.

“Please what, Kara? Use your big girl words.” She stilled her fingers.

Kara bit her lip, “Please make me come. I want to come for you.” She moaned desperately.

A sly grin crossed Maggie’s face, “You want to come for me, Kara? Do you like the way I make you feel?”

“Y—yes.” Kara had enough of Maggie’s denial, and she pulled her lover close and kissed her with all the desire she could muster, “Make me come, Maggie. I want you to ruin me.”

Maggie didn’t want to deny her girlfriend the pleasure she built up a steady rhythm pushing Kara closer to the edge. She felt herself on the verge of orgasm and Kara hadn’t even touched her. This happened the last time she and Kara had sex it was mind-blowing, and this moment right now, it was insane. Sex with Kara was magical whether it was just the two of them or the three of them. Maggie felt the grip on her shoulders as Kara pressed into her and kept fucking herself with her fingers.

“I love you, Maggie.” Kara chanted over and over again as she was pulled closer to the edge. The line between pleasure and pain had blurred together, and Kara didn’t care about maintaining a semblance of control.

“I love you too, Kara. Show me how much you love me.” She scissors her fingers inside of Kara.

Kara grabbed onto Maggie’s wrist to have her ease up, the pleasure was becoming too much, and she didn’t want to be responsible for injuring Maggie, “I—I can’t Maggie, it’s too much.” She cried out into the silent apartment.

Maggie knew what that meant they'd made love enough to know that Kara was about to explode, “Let go, Kara. Let it happen. I’ll catch you when you fall.” Give yourself to me.” She peppered her shoulder with light kisses.

Kara couldn’t hold back anymore. She threw her head back and screamed Maggie’s name loudly as she ground down and Maggie’s fingers and came. Her body felt like she was going through convulsions. Kara could feel her lover deep inside of her, warming her from the inside out. It was becoming too much for her senses. Kara could feel herself losing all control, and she found that she didn’t care.

Maggie felt everything as Kara gushed all over her fingers and hand. She didn’t let up as she brought Kara to another earth shattering orgasm. The way that Kara was digging her nails into her back, Maggie knew that she was going to have marks on her, but she didn’t care. Her orgasm was building as Kara came again. Maggie wanted to bring Kara over with her, so she doubled up her thrusts until Kara was coming again and she followed behind her, clinging on to Kara as if her life depended on it. They rode out their orgasms together, and Maggie felt Kara shaking in her arms and wetness on her neck. Kara was crying this alarmed Maggie; her girlfriend has never cried during or after sex.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Kara. I got you; I got you.” She whispered into Kara’s hair. Maggie used her free hand to hug Kara close to her. She stilled her fingers but did not make a move to pull them out.

Kara’s crying turned into quite hiccupping; she found herself clinging to Maggie as if she was her lifeline. The moment had been beautiful in her mind, and she wanted to stay like this forever. Her breathing returned to normal when she heard Maggie’s heart rate slow down. They were both coming down from their orgasmic high holding onto each other.

“I love you, Kara. I love you so much.” Maggie murmured.

Kara sniffed, “I love you too, Maggie, so, so much.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, “Not right now. I don’t know what happened.”

Maggie continued rubbing Kara’s back softly while whispering words of love in her ear. She didn’t understand what just happened either, but whatever it was, it had a huge effect on Kara. They sat like that for a few more minutes, and Maggie slowly removed her fingers from her lover. She heard a whimper of disappointment from her girlfriend, “There will be more later, right now. I think we need a bath and some food.” She suggested.

Kara lifted her head from Maggie’s shoulder, “Okay.” She reluctantly got off of Maggie and stood up.

Maggie got up and led Kara to the bathroom, “Sit. I’m going to run the water. Do you want bubbles?”

“Yes, the lavender ones.”

Maggie turned on the water and filled the bathtub with warm water and a cap full of lavender bubble bath. Once the tub was full of water, she turned off the water and gestured for Kara to get in. After Kara was in the tub, Maggie began to take off the rest of her clothes, and got into the tub with her, “Scoot up a little bit.” She requested.

Kara moved so Maggie could get into the tub behind her and pressed her back to her front after she got comfortable. The water and the closeness of Maggie felt good to her. This was the first time that she’s ever shared a bath with her lovers, showers, yes but a bath never. It was a new level of intimacy for the both of them.

Maggie sighed in contentment, “Are you okay now, Kara?” She gently asked.

“Yeah, I’m a lot better now. What are we going to do about dinner? Are we going to order out?” Kara asked thinking about food.

Maggie laughed, “Was there any doubt that we wouldn’t order takeout.” She replied holding Kara close to her.

“I was just checking. We do like to cook but eating out is good.”

Maggie smirked and whispered in Kara’s ear, “I will be more than happy to eat you out, all night long.”

Kara hit Maggie on her thigh, “You are such a perv, but I like it. We can take turns eating each other, we both need a lot of vitamin C.”

“That is so true.” Maggie agreed as she grabbed a loofah sponge and Kara’s favorite body wash, and applied a liberal amount to the sponge. She moved Kara’s hair to the side and began to wash her shoulders and her back.

“Mmm, that feels good.” Kara moaned in appreciation.

Maggie didn’t say anything as she took her time soaping Kara up and using warm water to wash them away. She repeated this until Kara was free of soap bubbles, “Do you want me to wash your hair?” Maggie asked softly, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness that was in the bathroom.

“If I get to wash yours.” Kara negotiated.

“Deal. You have become good at negotiations.” Maggie joked.

Kara laughed, “When you work with Cat Grant, you learn a lot.”

“I agree with that.” She put some shampoo on Kara’s hair and began to lather it up. Maggie loved Kara’s hair; it was so soft and so shiny. She never seemed to have a bad hair day, Kara wakes up in the morning, and her hair is flawless.

Once Kara’s hair was washed and cleaned, Maggie let Kara wash her down and wash her hair as well. Maggie enjoyed the great care that Kara took with her through the whole thing; it was comforting and so full of love. She’s not saying that Alex is not the same way because she is, but the differences between the two are there as well. Kara had a very loving, and caring instinct, she loves fiercely, and she is totally passionate about who and what she cares for. Supergirl is a huge indication of that. Alex, she is also fierce and passionate, loyal and protective to a fault and she loves hard. She may be a badass agent, but she is also a loveable sap, and she loved her deeply for it. She loves Kara just the same; she didn’t expect to fall so hard for the woman who is in the bathtub with her, it kind of happened. The moment she laid eyes on Kara and heard her talk, Maggie knew she was a gone. She’s seen pictures of her from Lucy and Lucy talked about Kara a lot. Not in a way a sister type person would, but in the way a lover would. Now given everything that she knows, it all made sense. Maggie felt a connection with Kara immediately, and it unfolded from there.

Kara listened to her more than she listened to Alex or Lucy. Maggie noticed that it was the same way with James. She valued their opinions more than anyone else’s. She’s not discounting Lucy and Alex at all, but there is a huge difference. This gave Maggie a sense of pride, one of her biggest pet peeves is not being heard.

“I’m done now.” Kara’s voice brought her out of her musings.

Maggie ran a wet finger down her cheek, “Thanks, babe. Are you ready to get out now?”

“I am.”

They got out of the tub and wrapped big fluffy white towels around themselves. Maggie and Kara both cleaned up the bathroom, before heading to the bedroom. Maggie didn’t bother to get fully dressed, so she put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She noticed that Kara had decided on a t-shirt with little black panties, and socks with kittens on them. Her girlfriend was a complete and total nerd.

“What do you want for dinner? Pizza, Thai or Chinese?” Maggie asked.

Kara grinned, “Chinese of course! My usual as always.”

“I know what you like.” She went to grab the menu for the Chinese restaurant.

Kara’s phone started ringing, she grabbed it and saw that it was a Facetime from Alex. She clicked on the icon, “Alex! How was your flight?” She asked happily.

“The flight was great, the perks of flying on a private jet. How are you and Maggie?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “We’re good, she is ordering Chinese for dinner. We miss you already.”

Maggie came over to where Kara was sitting, “Hey, babe! How was the flight?”

Alex smiled, “It was good. I can’t complain, miss you both like crazy. What did you two do today?”

Maggie watched as Alex got comfortable, “We had lunch and came home and had sex. Now we are about to have some dinner and watch Netflix.”

Alex laughed, “You two are insatiable. I hope to have a very sexy welcome when I return.”

“Will you be home before Kara’s birthday?” Maggie asked.

“Of course I will, our girlfriend is turning nineteen. I want to be there to celebrate with you both. Speaking of Kara, where is she?” Alex asked trying to spot her girlfriend.

“She is in the kitchen, getting something to drink.”

“I’m here. I got thirsty.” Kara sat down next to Maggie.

Alex blew a kiss to the screen, “I wanted to check in with you two before I head off to sleep. I’m seven hours ahead of you. I’ll talk to you two later, behave and I love you.”

“We love you too!” Kara and Maggie said at the same time before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Alex laughed, “That is not at all creepy. Good night.” She clicked the phone off.

Kara put her phone on the table, “I’m glad she made it alright. I was kind of nervous of her being on a plane, after what happened.”

Maggie rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, “Yeah, I know. She is safe and sound like we are. The food should be here in about 30 minutes. Should we watch a little bit of television?”

Kara shook her head, “We can. As long as I can be close to you, we can do whatever you like.”

“Those words sound so familiar.”

Kara snickered, “You said something similar to me the first night we met about the pizza.”

“I did. I have a question for you, Kara.”

“What question is that?”

Maggie cleared her throat, “When we first met did you feel anything?”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Feel anything like?”

“A connection.”

“Yeah, I did. I felt it when you first came into the apartment. Alex gave me butterflies, but you gave me the whole damn zoo. I didn’t understand it at; first, there are times when I still don’t get it. Sometimes it’s intense, and sometimes it's bearable. Why do you ask?” Kara explained. She thought she was the only one who felt it.

Maggie smiled, “I was curious if you did or not. I thought I was the only one who felt it. I’m glad that it was mutual. As to why I asked you that question when we had sex I felt it again. When you came, it overtook me, and I came too. It was earth-shattering, to be honest, and it’s not the first time I felt it happen.”

Kara played in Maggie’s hair, “It’s not the first time I felt it either. I felt it that night when we were in my bedroom. I don’t understand what it means or why it’s happening to us. I feel guilty because I don’t feel the same connection with, Alex. Like I do with you…I mean there is a link there, but it’s different from the one you and I share. I try not to over think it though. Do you have the same connection with, Alex?”

Maggie sighed in contentment, “The connection I have with Alex is different. I can’t explain it. When I first met her, I-- there was a little something there, but I didn’t acknowledge it because she didn’t give off the vibe that she liked women. It wasn’t until later on that she came out to me. It didn’t go well between us because she was ready for a relationship with me, but I wasn’t ready, and I felt that she wasn’t ready. In the end, though, we got our shit together, and here we are.”

There was a knock at the door, “The food is here.” Kara announced.

Maggie got up, “Sometimes you seeing through doors is kind of creepy. I often wonder if you use it to spy on people.”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know, you’ll have to keep wondering.”

Maggie went to open the door and greeted the delivery guy. She took the food and bid him a good night. Before Maggie could close the door, the food was out of her hands. She shook her head at her girlfriend using her super speed. It was handy, but sometimes she wants to be able to do things without, Supergirl stepping in.

“You are going to get enough of doing that,” Maggie told her.

Kara smiled innocently, “I don’t know what you speak of.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Of course you don’t.” She sat down on the couch and started opening the different food cartons. She loved Chinese food; they had so many vegetarian options to choose from.

“You love me.”

“I honestly do.”

Maggie watched as Kara turned on the television and went straight to Netflix. She watched as her girlfriend chose a series about a radio psychiatrist, his father, and his brother who is also a psychiatrist, who has a crush on his dads physical assistant. She secretly loved the show, but she pretends to be disinterested for appearance sake. They spent time laughing at the show and took turns feeding each other until they were not able to eat anymore. The food was cleaned up, and the couple made their way to the bed to relax, but Maggie knew that Kara wanted to do more than just relax, when she felt Kara’s lips on hers. The kiss was soft and conveyed everything that Kara was feeling.

Maggie felt her body come alive through Kara’s kiss, to say it was electrifying was an understatement. Maggie got lost in the sensations as Kara kissed her way to her cheek to her ear. Her ear was a major turn on for her and to feel Kara’s lips and tongue trail the outer shell of her ear. She did her best not to arch up from the bed.

“So responsive you are,” Kara whispered in her ear.

“You bring it out of me,” Maggie responded.

Kara smirked against Maggie’s ear, “Take your shirt off.” She moved back.

Maggie sat up and took her shirt off and threw it on the floor. She tried not to blush under Kara’s intense gaze. Maggie watched as Kara removed her shirt and threw it over the side of the bed, he felt herself being pushed back on the bed by Kara’s body. They resumed kissing until oxygen became an issue. Maggie whimpered at the loss of contact, but whimper turned into a moan as Kara started placing open mouth kisses on her neck. Maggie knew that there was going to be a hickey left on her neck. The thought of Kara marking her didn’t bother her at all, it was kind of hot. All those thoughts flew out the window when she felt Kara’s hot, warm and wet mouth on her nipple. Maggie felt as Kara teased her nipple with her tongue, and using her thumb and forefinger to tease the neglected nipple.

Maggie reached up and grabbed Kara by long locks and held her there, as pleasurable sensations shot through her body.

“Oh God, Kara.” Maggie moaned out softly.

“God has nothing to do with this,” Kara mumbled hotly against Maggie’s nipple.

Maggie tried her best not to laugh as Kara continued teasing her nipple before moving to the left one. She could feel her underwear flooding with wetness, and she was on the verge of orgasm, but Maggie pressed her legs together to keep herself from going over the edge. She let go of Kara’s head and started to lightly push her head to where she needed her the most.

Kara got the idea and kissed her way down Maggie’s stomach, taking her time before dipping her tongue in Maggie’s navel and traveling further until she reached the hem of Maggie’s shorts.

Maggie looked down her eyes catching blue, she nodded her head in consent and watched as Kara pulled down her shorts with her teeth. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen before. Maggie lifted up her hips to allow her lover to pull them down her hips and off her body.

Kara threw the offending material to the side into the pile of growing clothes.

“You smell so good, good enough to eat.” Kara couldn’t resist the pun.

Maggie laughed softly, “Then what are you waiting for? Get to eating.” She pushed Kara’s head down.

Maggie nearly came when she felt Kara kiss both her inner thighs, before teasing her lips with her tongue. “Please don’t tease me, Kara. I need you.” She nearly begged. Maggie didn’t have to wait as she felt Kara’s mouth on her clit, and two fingers were sliding into her. Her hips arched off the bed at the sensation. Kara was just that damn good at what she does, and Maggie would be happy to let the world know that. Maggie felt like she was on the verge of shattering, she moved her hips in time to each of Kara’s thrusts. She could tell that her girlfriend was holding back for fear of hurting her.

“Oh God, Kara. Don’t stop; you feel so good.” Maggie cried out.

Kara didn’t let up on her movements she was enjoying eliciting such sounds from her fierce detective. It gave her quite a thrill to know that she is the one that could make Maggie come undone like she is. Kara bit down on Maggie’s clit lightly before sucking it into her mouth again. She alternated between hard licks and firm thrusts, finding all the spots and different ways to drive Maggie crazy.

Maggie grabbed Kara’s hair roughly as she tried to hold her head in one particular spot, “Oh, right there, Kara.” She couldn’t hold back anymore, everything was becoming too much, and she came hard, screaming Kara’s name in the process.

Maggie didn’t have time to come down from her first orgasm before a second one erupted from her. She saw stars behind her eyes and let go of Kara’s head to hold on to the headboard. Each thrust, twist, and turn of Kara’s fingers and the adeptness of her tongue pulled Maggie to the edge again. Her body became hot as if she was being set on fire from the inside out, it was a feeling that she never felt before. It felt as if her soul was being awakened and it was all thanks to Kara.

“Oh fuck, Kara!” Maggie cried out as she shattered around Kara’s fingers

Kara felt everything that Maggie was feeling and she followed right behind her lover. She called Maggie’s name as she started to bring Maggie down from her high. Kara kissed her inner thighs again and placed a small kiss on her pussy. She gently removed her fingers and kissed her way back up Maggie’s body, until she reached her lips. Kara placed a chaste kiss on soft lips before holding her girlfriend, who had passed out. She ran her fingers through brunette locks gently.

Maggie opened her eyes to see Kara staring at her, “Don’t look so smug.”

Kara licked her lips, “I’m not looking smug at all. I am admiring a beauty lying in our bed. How are you feeling?”

“I feel good, but my legs feel like Jello. I don’t know what the hell happened, but you should come with a warning label.” Maggie tried to joke.

Kara kissed Maggie on the nose, “That would be interesting. We are going to have to change the sheets though. You kind of made a mess.”

“It was your fault.”

Kara got up, “I’ll be right back.”

Maggie watched as Kara left the bed and went into the bathroom. When she came back, she saw that Kara had a wet rag in her hand. She was about to question, but it died on her tongue as Kara began cleaning her up. The sight was erotic as hell but the fact that her girlfriend was taking care of her, warmed her heart.

“I love you, Kara.”

Kara smiled, “I love you too, Maggie.” She disappeared into the bathroom only to reappear again a few minutes later, “You want to change the sheets now or do you want to wait?” She asked as she climbed back into the bed.

Maggie shifted to her right side so that she was facing Kara, “We can worry about the sheets later. Right now, I want to enjoy this moment with the two of us.”

“I can live with that. Come here; I want to hold you.”

Maggie scooted over so that Kara could hold her. When she felt her arms wrap around her, she sighed in complete bliss. Being in Kara’s arms would never get old, she wanted to be selfish, but that wouldn’t be fair to Alex. Maggie felt a shift in her relationship with, Kara. She didn’t know what it was or how to explain it, but she didn’t want to question it. All Maggie knew was that things would never be the same between the two of them again, and she was more than happy to welcome that change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -James and Maggie double teamed Kara
> 
> -Kara is thinking about talking to Lucy (yay)
> 
> -What happened between Kara and Maggie?
> 
>  
> 
> **Next chapter we have the much anticipated Lucy/Kara chapter. They talk and 'work' through their *ahem* issues.**
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!


	30. Locked Up Tight (And Learning To Love It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Kara finally have their much-needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como estas? I know it's been 84 years since I've updated this story and you've been patiently waiting. Thank you for that. I hit writer's block, and once I did write, I didn't like it and had to start over again. This time I let the characters do the writing for me. Don't blame me for how the chapter went. Rebellious characters were rebellious.
> 
> This chapter is for to my SuperLane shippers, you've been waiting patiently, and you are receiving in spades. Before you come at me with pitchforks, please know that this chapter has the approval of their respective partners, there is no cheating in this story.
> 
> On to the story

Kara was on her way home from CatCo when she received a 911 text from Alex; it told her to meet her at the DEO. Kara sighed, what could be so important that she would be needed there, she doesn’t work for them. There hasn’t been any alien activity, and Kara hasn’t had to go out and kick alien ass. Not one to keep her girlfriend waiting she drove to the building and parked in the garage. After parking the car and getting out, she locked the car doors and made her way upstairs.  Where Kara was immediately greeted by Alex, “I’m so glad you’re here, Kara. Something is wrong with Lucy.”

Kara frowned, “Is Lucy okay? Why is she here and not at home?” She asked, frantically.

“She’s fine. I can take you to her, follow me.” Alex answered cryptically.

Kara followed behind her girlfriend. They went through several corridors until they reached another part of the building.

“Where exactly are we going?” Kara asked.

“We’re almost there,” Alex reassured her.

It took them a few more minutes before they were standing in front of a closed door. The door had Lucy’s name on a nameplate. Alex opened the door and pushed Kara into the room and closing the door behind her. Kara knocked on the door, “Alex?! Let me out of here, right now.”

She tried to use her x-ray vision but she couldn’t the whole building was lined with lead. Kara huffed and collarbone to open the door, but it would not budge. She sighed in defeat and looked around the room, it was a standard sized room, with a flat-screen TV, a nice sized bed, a night table and a desk with a lamp. There was a folded piece of paper with her name on it on the desk, Kara reached for it in curiosity and opened it.

_Dear Kara and Lucy,_

_We have had enough of your shenanigans; you will be locked in this room until the two of you work your shit out. Your issues with Lucy is causing a rift between all of us, you and Lucy are the heart of this family. We do not like to see you two fighting; you’re the original couple, the OG OTP. Work it out by any means necessary. We know you are probably pissed, Kara but this needed to happen, forgive us._

_We Love You Both,_

_Alex, Maggie, and James_

Kara put the letter back down on the desk, great she was going to be stuck with Lucy, for who knows how long. Kara sat down on the bed and used the remote to turn the television on, there was no Netflix, but she could deal. A little while later the door opened and Lucy entered the room with a confused expression on her face.

“Are you alright? I got a message from Alex saying that you were sick.” Lucy explained.

Kara shook her head, “I received the same message about you. There is a note on the desk. Apparently, we have been set up. Our significant other’s think we need to work our issues out. Locking us in a room isn’t going to do anything to help with this.”

Lucy walked over to the desk and read the note, “You have to give them points for originality. They could have locked us in the training room.” She put the note back on the desk, “We have to make the best of it.”

Kara looked around, “A room though? The only thing we can do here is watch television and sleep. What are we going to do about food? I have to consume a lot, you know.”

Lucy’s phone chimed, “Vasquez will be bringing us food, your favorite pizza, and potstickers.”

Kara flopped back on the bed, “This is just great.”

Lucy lay down beside Kara, “Is it that bad being locked in here with me? I’ve missed you a lot, Kara.”

“I’ve missed you too, but that still does not cover the fact that you lied to me,” Kara stated.

It was Lucy’s turn to sigh, “I lied to protect you, Kara. I don’t know how many times I have to apologize to you or explain my actions to you, but I am getting sick and tired of it.” She got off the bed, “Yes, I lied and maybe it was to protect me as well, but it’s mainly to protect you. There have been a lot of things going on behind the scenes, that you do not know.”

Kara scoffed, “Yeah, things that required you to lie.”

Lucy scowled, “Do you know how hard I had to fight for you? They were going to take you away, and you were not going to be placed with a foster family. Regardless of what Clark and Lois wanted, the government wanted something more for you. I had to cut through a lot of red fucking tape to get you. It is why Clark and Lois fought so hard to keep you under the radar.”

Kara sat up and crossed her arms, “Like that makes it better, you still lied, and went with the cloak and dagger. I’ve trusted you, you’ve always had my trust for as long as I can remember. You were the first person, I ever bonded with, when I came to this planet. I have memories of Lois and Clark, but all of my memories are of you. I’ve loved you, Lucy, since I was a little girl, and now I don’t even know who you are anymore.”

“I’m the same person from before, Kara. You have memories; I have memories too. What do I have to do to get you to trust me again? I’ll do whatever you want me to do, Kara.” Lucy asked in a desperate attempt to get Kara to work with her.

Kara thought for a moment, “I want you to introduce me to, Astra. She is my only living relative from Krypton. I want to meet her and get a feel for who she is, and to know if she is as evil as everyone says she is.”

“I don’t know if that is a good idea, Kara,” Lucy told her.

“Then nothing you could do will ever make me forgive you,” Kara told her, it wasn’t fair, but she needed to get something out of this.

Lucy was in a no-win situation, “Fine; I’ll talk to Hank and see if we could arrange a meeting for you two. Whatever thoughts you have in your head, Kara about Astra, they are not what you think.”

Kara scoffed, “You don’t even know what my thoughts are. Stop trying to get inside my head; it’s not going to work.”

“Didn’t say that I was trying to.” Lucy sassed back; she was growing tired of Kara’s superiority complex.

“I can do without your attitude right now. You were in the one in the wrong, not me.” Kara shot back.

Lucy stopped in front of the bed, “I am the only one in the wrong? You lied too; you lied for weeks about your relationship with Maggie and Alex.”

Kara laughed, “Are you seriously comparing your lie to my lie? My lie was harmless, and I would have told you eventually. And I did tell you.”

“After the fact, Kara. After you and Alex broke up, you came out and told me. You used to tell me everything, but why couldn’t you come out and tell me that you were dating my best friends, who were also my ex’s.” Lucy wanted to know why Kara kept it a secret for as long as she had.

Kara sighed, “I didn’t know how you were going to react. I had just turned eighteen, and they were your exes. I didn’t want you to think that we had something going on way before I turned eighteen.” She explained.

Lucy shook her head, “I had an idea that there were feelings between the three of you, but geez, Kara you could have told me, and I would have been okay with it eventually.”

“Like you’re okay with it now? When we had it out in the training room, you all but denied your jealousy, because you’re in love with me.” Kara told her, not in a malicious way, but in a way that she would understand.

Lucy sighed an excellent, “It’s not all on me either, Kara. You are in love with me too; you had admitted that a time or two.”

“Are we still on that again, we are in love with each other, but we are with other people. You are engaged to be married, and I am in a deeply committed relationship with Alex and Maggie.” Kara tried to get her point across again.

Lucy smiled sadly, “Sometimes, I wondered what it would be like if I would have taken the step that Maggie and Alex had.”

“You wouldn’t even go there, you are with James, and it’s not like he would stand by the wayside, while you and I tried to have something.” Kara had told her.

Lucy shook her head, “He knows that I am poly, and he is okay with it. Just because I have a relationship with you, doesn’t mean it will interfere with my relationship with him. I still feel you, sometimes. I can feel when you are happy, and I can feel when you are sad and angry.”

Kara regarded Lucy with a mild curiosity, “What do you mean?”

“You don’t remember?” Lucy asked sadly.

“No, but if you tell me, then I might remember,” Kara told her.

Lucy shook her head, “It’s not important anymore.”

Kara pats the bed next to her, “Come, come sit with me.” Lucy sat down on the bed next to Kara. “Just because we’re not talking to each other, doesn’t mean that you are not important. Everything that has to deal with you is important if you haven’t noticed, I hauled ass over here for you. If you want to build the bridge with me, you have to be honest, Lucy.”

Lucy sighed, “Honest? You want me to be honest? How can I be honest when you don't even look at me?”

Kara shifted her position so she could look at Lucy, “I’m looking at you now. You can tell me anything, if we’re supposed to be working this out, then we have to start talking.”

“I’ve been in love with you for a very long time, Kara. I felt ashamed because of the age gap between us, and the fact that I watched you grow up. I may not have been there all the time, but I’ve watched you grow into the young woman that you’ve become.” Lucy tried to explain herself.

“What’s a very long time?” Kara asked.

Lucy took a couple of deep breaths, “Since you were fifteen, it’s one of the reasons why I put so much distance between us. I felt dirty for feeling that way about you. You were a child.”

“You didn’t have any…ummm, inappropriate thoughts about me, did you?” Kara asked.

Lucy shook her head, “No! I never had _those_ thoughts about you. That’s crossing so many different levels of, no.” She had to make sure that Kara understood the gravity of the situation.

“You said in the training room a while back, that we would have been good together. What did you mean by that?” Kara pressed on; she was trying to figure out where Lucy was.

There was a small pause before Lucy decided to answer the question, “You and I were so in sync with each other. We complimented each other, even if we were the direct opposite of each other. There was something there between us, something that pulled us together but given the nature of our relationship. That line could not be crossed in my mind at least.”

“We’ve been crossing a lot of lines if you haven’t noticed. The intimate touching, the lingering looks, the slight touching when I would get in the bed with you. It may have seemed innocent, but to others, it had a different look.” Kara explained her thoughts.

Lucy couldn’t deny that it wasn’t done intentionally or purposefully, it was something that happened naturally with them, “It’s the nature of the beast I guess. I tried pushing those feelings down, but it was hard. Then, when you, Alex and Maggie had become close, I felt as if I was losing you. That you were being pulled from my grasp and the connection I had with you, was being severed. Do you know how many times I wanted to tell you to pick me, choose me?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, I don’t because you wouldn’t talk to me. If I would have known that you were an option, then I would have been all over it. The fly in that ointment would have been James; he loves you, Lucy more than anything in this world. He would lay down his life for you in a minute. I love him like a brother, he is an important part of me, like he is for you.”

Lucy shook her head, “Leave James out of this for right now. We are talking about you and me.”

A knock at the door interrupted Lucy’s train of thought. A few minutes later the door opened and in walked Vasquez with pizza, potstickers and a cooler. She put the food on the little table by the door and parked the cooler beside a tall cabinet.

“I came to bring you food. Your significant others will bring your clothes and your personal belongings.” Vasquez told them with a massive smile on her face.

“How long are they planning on keeping us in here? This is unlawful imprisonment.” Kara protested.

Vasquez shrugged, “For as long as it takes you two, to work through your issues. The quicker you work through them; the sooner you can go.”

Lucy glared at the agent, “Is this why the locks on the door were changed? You can come in, but we can’t get out? How did Alex get away with this?” She asked crossing her arms.

“Director Henshaw, apparently he got tired of your moping around and your attitude in regards to that one.” She pointed to Kara, “Look at it as a forced vacation. Work through your issues, kiss, and makeup. You get out of jail. I’m going to leave the two of you alone to talk, have a good night.” She left the room with a flourish, locking the door behind her.

“This is just great.” Kara sighed as she got up and grabbed the container of potstickers.

Lucy sighed, “It could be a whole lot worse. We could be somewhere without entertainment and a bathroom.”

Kara shrugged, “I guess.” She sat down on the bed and offered the container to Lucy, “Potsticker?”

Lucy smiled and pulled out a potsticker, “Thanks. Why did you choose Maggie and Alex? What do they have, that I don’t?”

Kara bit into her potsticker and chewed, “It simply happened. I loved being with them; they didn’t treat me like a fragile child. They respected my agency and allowed me to make my own choices. If I messed up, they corrected me, and we moved on.”

Lucy tried not to get offended, “And I didn’t do that for you?”

Kara shook her head, “There are times you treat me like a child. Like with the whole Diana situation, you pretty much caved because she was going to out you. You handed my ass to me because I decided to save the plane my girlfriend was on, and you were a little condescending.”

“In my defense, I was only protecting you.” Lucy shot back.

“I get that, but you can’t use that all the time, Lucy. You have to show some accountability for your actions.” Kara told her.

Lucy crinkled her nose, “I need to hold accountability for my actions. What about you? You’re not innocent in all of this. Yes, I lied and I still carry the guilt for that, but you can’t keep punishing me. Alex lied to you from the beginning and in the course of a week, you forgave her, after you two had fucked! You say that I hurt you and betrayed you, but you hurt me too, Kara.”

“How did I hurt you? If you mean by keeping my relationship with Alex and Maggie under wraps, then I had my reasons for that. Like you had your reasons for hiding your real job from me. I hold myself accountable for my actions.” Kara tried to keep herself from yelling.

Lucy looked hurt, “You basically left me behind, Kara. You have this whole shiny new life that I am not really a part of Kara. Even before the truth came out, you were moving on without me. We made a promise years ago that we would never leave each other behind. You went on and on about how we are the only ones left. I was losing you, Kara and that hurt me a lot. The one person that I loved more than life itself, pretty much ignored me. Gone were our movie nights, no more cuddling or sleeping together. It was all, I’m with Alex and Maggie now, bye!”

Kara felt the weight of Lucy’s words, she was right. She basically left Lucy behind, when she started to grow up and move on with her life. Kara didn’t mean to, but she didn’t want to be too dependent on Lucy because she had her life also. Lucy’s life didn’t need to revolve around her because she was still navigating life herself.

Kara put the container with the potstickers on the desk, “I wasn’t trying to leave you behind, Lucy. I was trying to establish my independence outside of you. You gave up your life to take care of me until I was able to take care of myself. I stopped with the movie nights, the cuddles and the sleeping together because it was becoming an unhealthy habit. You and James need your alone time, you are in a relationship with him, not me. I’m respecting your relationship and your need to be independent. Your whole life changed when I came to live with you. I thought you would want to have your life back, without worrying about me.”

“That’s just it. I will always worry about you. Whether you’re at school, if you’re at work, if you’re with Maggie and Alex. That’s what you do for the people that you love. You’ve changed, Kara you won’t even look at me half the time, and you don’t even touch me anymore. Why do things have to be so different because we are in relationships?” She asked, with a voice full of tears.

Kara sighed, “I can’t look at you because you’ll see how I feel about you and I don’t touch you, because I know if I do it, I’m not going to want to stop.”

“Would it be so bad to touch me?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah. I don’t do the cheating thing. I did that once to Sara. I’m not doing that to James, Alex, and Maggie.” Kara answered honestly. The thought of being with Lucy has crossed her mind, in the past, and a couple of times in the present.

Lucy had a thought, “What if we had permission from our significant others? Would you want to touch me then?”

Kara licked her lips, “I don’t know because it may turn into more than a one-time thing.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Lucy asked while ghosting her fingertips against Kara’s bare arm.

Kara felt chills go up and down her spine, “No, but it would be a bad thing for our partners.” She tried to keep her voice even.

“I’m sure they would be down for it. We were the original couple of the group, and we are what holds everything together. If we’re happy, then they are happy. Why can’t we all be happy?” Lucy asked, moving closer to Kara until there was no longer any space between them.

Kara’s breath hitched, “I don’t think they meant happy in that way. I’m with Maggie and Alex, and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt them.”

“What if we could resolve this with one phone call? Hey, Siri call Alex.” Lucy commanded to her phone.

“Calling Alex,” Siri repeated.

The phone rang a couple of times before a breathless Alex answered the phone, “Lucy? Is everything uh okay? Is Kara okay?” She asked.

Lucy smirked, “Everything is fine, Kara and I are trying to work out our issues. We have a dilemma on our hands, I want to sleep with Kara, and she wants to sleep with me too, but she doesn’t want to cross that line. Is it okay if I fuck your girlfriend?”

Kara smacked Lucy in the arm, “Lucy!” She hissed.

There was a rustle of sheets coming over the speaker, “I told you to do whatever it took to work your problems out.”

“Are you serious right now?!” Kara asked incredulously.

Alex laughed, “Deadly serious. If that is all you wanted, then we need to go, you interrupted us. Fuck each other, get it out of your system and we’ll see you later.” The line disconnected.

Lucy smirked, “Looks like we have the go ahead. What’s stopping you, Kara?”

Kara laughed, “N-n-no-thing. I still don’t think we should do this. There are already feelings involved for the both of us.”

Lucy moved her face closer to Kara’s, “Feelings make things all the better, Kara. Give into those feelings, and we both can have what we want.”

Kara inhaled sharply, “Once we cross that line, there is no going back.”

“Who says I want to? Stop finding reasons, Kara and simply give in. I know you want me because I want you too.” Lucy whispered.

“Fuck it,” Kara mumbled before closed the distance between her and Lucy. She had always thought Lucy’s lips were soft, but now having them on hers, all thoughts went out the window. The kiss started tentatively at first, a way to test the waters, but as Kara’s confidence grew the kiss became more heated.

“Move further up the bed,” Lucy whispered against kiss-swollen lips.

Kara moved further up the bed until her head hit the pillows, “Is this better?”

Lucy smirked and lay on top of her, resting her hips in between Kara’s legs, “Much, better.”

Kisses turned hot and heavy, gone was the shirts, and the bra’s, all that was left were their jean-clad hips. They were so into their moment that they didn’t hear the door open to the last minute.

“Alex!” They yelled in unison.

Alex smirked, “I came to bring you both a change of clothes. I hope you don’t mind.” She held up the bags with a face of innocence.

“Close the door.” Kara hissed.

Alex shook her head, “In a minute, just waiting on Maggie.”

“Maggie?” Kara’s voice went up an octave.

“Oh yeah, don’t worry. We’re not going to stay long.” Alex had a cocky smile on her face.

“I told you to wait for me.” Maggie’s voice came from behind Alex.

Lucy frowned, “Do you mind? We were kind of in the middle of something, and I don’t want everyone seeing our lady bits.”

Kara’s eyes met Maggie’s and she could tell that she was not pleased, “Hi.”

Maggie crossed her arms, “Kara put your shirt on. I need to talk to you outside.”

Lucy reluctantly got off of Kara and Kara rooted around the bed until she found her shirt. She quickly put it on and got off the bed. Her heart was beating in her chest; Maggie was going to let her have it. Once she was out the door and the door was closed, Kara found herself pushed up against the wall.

“What the hell, Maggie?” Kara whispered.

Maggie gave her an incredulous look, “You were caught half-naked with Lucy, Kara.”

Kara was confused, “I thought that it was okay. Alex said that it was okay, I assumed that you were okay with it too.”

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair, “It is okay, but I didn’t think you would actually go through with it. You can’t be hers, Kara.”

“I’m not going to be hers, Maggie. I’m yours, proudly so.” Kara reassured her girlfriend.

Maggie sighed and hugged Kara, “I know. I don’t want to lose you; I know how deep your feelings for Lucy run. I know your feelings for Alex and me.”

Kara held Maggie close, “My feelings for you and Alex are primary, my feelings for Lucy is secondary. Lucy and I will have this one night, but you, me, and Alex will have forever. If you want to stay, I have no problem with that.”

Maggie chuckled, “I don’t want to see that. The thought of someone else who is not me or Alex touching you makes me green.”

“Then why go along with this?” Kara asked.

“Because, it’s best to get it out in the open now, instead of having it creep up later,” Maggie explained.

Kara laughed, “That is true logic, but look at it this way, you and Alex get me all the time. She only gets this one time.”

“Are you two okay out here?” Alex asked.

Maggie and Kara broke from their hug, “Yeah, we’re okay.” Kara answered.

Alex looked between the two of them, “Are you sure? It doesn’t look like you’re okay.” She tried again.

Maggie smiled, “We’re okay. We were having a little conversation about Kara and Lucy, having sex.”

Alex smirked, “Don’t get all possessive, if it helps them, then let it. We trust Kara and besides, when all is said and done, she comes home to us.” She gave Kara a hug and kissed her on the cheek, “We’re going to get going. Finish working your issues out; Lucy said that you were well on your way before you two decided to make out.”

“Yeah, we got distracted. Speaking of distraction, you and Maggie were a little more than distracted when Lucy called. Did you two get a nice workout?” Kara teased.

Maggie smirked, “It was an excellent workout, but it would have been better if you were there.”

Kara bit her lip, “You two are such pervs, get out of here. I love you both.”

“We love you too. Think of us.” Alex teased, “Get in there so we can lock you both back in.”

“Okay.” She opened up the door and stepped back into the room. The sound of the door locking, made everything final. Kara looked at Lucy who was still sitting on the bed, but this time with a shirt on.

“Are you okay? Did Alex give you a talking to?” Kara asked as she made her way over to the bed.

Lucy laughed, “Not really, we talked about how we are progressing, and about me talking to Director Henshaw about you meeting with Astra.”

“What were Alex’s thoughts?” Kara asked before sitting on the bed.

Lucy shrugged, “She was on board with it. It was her idea, to begin with, she was pushing for it. Alex felt that it would make things better between us. So you have Alex to thank, for me putting this in motion.”

Kara smiled, “I will thank her in the best way possible. Enough talk about, Alex and my aunt.”

“I like the way you think, get over here Miss. Kent.” She grabbed Kara by the collar of her shirt and pulled her down.

Kara yelped at the sudden movement but put a majority of her weight on her arms so that she wouldn’t fall completely down on Lucy. They kissed languidly as if it was the first time that they had kissed. Shirts were removed between kisses and lip bites. They took their time exploring each other’s bodies, well Kara to the opportunity to explore every inch of Lucy’s from her neck, to her collar bone, and finally her beautiful breasts. She spent time lavishing attention on both of them until she kissed a path down her abs stopping when she got to the top of Lucy’s jeans. Kara looked up in askance, if anything, Kara was all about consent.

“Take them off,” Lucy told her.

Kara smirked and popped the button with deft fingers, she took her time and unzipped the zipper. She ran both her thumbs along the top of Lucy’s pants, before slowly moving them down her hips, over her thighs, down her legs until they were removed. Kara tossed them on the floor with a smile.

“You are beautiful, Lucy. To be so short.” Kara admired her.

Lucy felt her face flush, and she was pretty sure her body was flushed too, “I’m the same height as your girlfriend.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “That is true, now leave my girlfriend out of this.” Without missing a beat, Kara went back to trailing feather light kisses along Lucy’s stomach, feeling the muscles flex under each touch of her lips.

Kara felt Lucy’s hands on her head, pushing her to go a little lower. Kara took the hint and kissed further down until she reached the top of Lucy’s panties. She took her tongue and ran it across the top hem, before using her tongue to tease her clit through the flimsy material.

Lucy wiggled her hips and tightened her grip in Kara’s hair, “Oh my God.” She moaned.

Kara continued teasing Lucy through her underwear, reveling in the wetness that seemed to be soaking the material. Kara had to admit that Lucy did have an exquisite taste about her, she wanted more. She placed her lips over Lucy’s clit and began sucking on it, teasing with her tongue in a circular motion. She brought two fingers and slid them underneath the fabric, and teased her again.

“If you don’t stop, then I am going to come.” Lucy warned her.”

Kara chuckled throatily, “That’s what I want. I want you to come, Lucy and I am going to make sure that it happens.” She promised, and doubled up her efforts to make Lucy come, at least once or maybe twice.

Lucy pulled on Kara’s hair as she began moving her hips to match the pace of Kara’s fingers. She was good at what she did and oh God, did she make her feel a lot of things. Her body was flushed, and she could feel a warm feeling starting from her toes, working its way through her entire body. She felt as if she was being burned from the inside out, it was a new sensation.

“Kara, I’m going to…” Lucy couldn’t finish her sentence as her climax overtook her.

Kara didn’t slow down at all, she pushed Lucy again, wanting her to have another orgasm under her fingers and mouth. She scissored her fingers inside of Lucy, and this earned her another orgasm, it wasn’t as strong as the first, but it was just as good.

“Kara, fuck!” Lucy cried out again, pushing Kara’s head away from her center.

Kara brought Lucy down from her high slowly before sliding her fingers out of her. She brought her come coated fingers up to her lips and licked them clean. She heard Lucy’s moans of pleasure, and it was a beautiful sound, not compared to Alex or Maggie, no one would be able to compete.

“Oh God, Kara. That was amazing, you are amazing.” Lucy complimented her.

Kara crawled up Lucy’s body and dropped a quick kiss on her lips, “Glad you liked.” She lay down next to Lucy.”

Lucy smirked, “Give me a moment, and I’ll be more than happy to return the favor.”

Kara lay her head on Lucy’s shoulder, “You don’t have to Lucy, I’m fine. Oh my God! You cheated on James! How am I going to be able to look at him again?” She started to panic.

“It’s okay, Kara. He knows, and he gave his blessing.” Lucy rushed to reassure her.

Kara covered her face, “How do I know? You could be saying this.”

Lucy got off the bed and went to grab her phone, “I’ll show you. We did not cheat, and we did not do anything wrong.” She climbed back on the bed, “Here, read what he said.”

Kara read through the text messages and saw that James was on board with everything. He like Alex and Maggie, agreed that they needed to it out of their system so they could move on. He trusted Kara, and he believed in Lucy. This helped Kara feel a little bit better, but she still had guilt. As soon as she finished reading the messages, another message came through, and Kara handed her the phone.

Lucy looked at the message, “Vasquez is coming up. We need to get dressed and meet Director Henshaw in the command center. Apparently, we have been given the go-ahead for you to meet, Astra.”

Kara sat up, “That was quick.”

“Let’s get cleaned up and head downstairs. When we come back, it’s going to be my turn to rock your world.” Lucy told her.

Kara smirked, “Good luck with that.”

They cleaned up and waited to be released from their makeshift jail. Vasquez came to let them out and they followed her down the hallways, again. Kara and Lucy walked close together, their fingers lightly brushing up against each other. They met Hank in the command center; he was standing there with a serious expression and his arms crossed.

“Director Lane, Miss. Danvers. You will be able to meet Astra, but I will warn you, the room she is in contains a red mineral that mimics Krypton’s red sun. She is powerless, and you will be powerless as well.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Red sun?”

Hank started walking, while Kara and Lucy fell into step, “I forget you were not raised on Krypton and do not know of its origins. The red sun is used to make Kryptonians powerless, it’s the direct opposite of the earth’s yellow sun, which gives you your powers.”

Kara nodded, “Got it.”

The three of them went down a series of corridors until they reached a door. Kara watched as Hank put his hand on the scanner and put in a code to allow the door to open. As soon as they stepped in Kara felt a little sick and then nothing. She tried to use her powers, but she was not able to. They stopped in front of a containment cell that housed a woman with brunette hair, with a white streak going through it. A memory flashed in Kara’s head as a woman who was similar to the one in the cell, except she didn’t have a white streak.

“So, you come to bring someone else to stare at me as if I am on display in a zoo?” Astra asked looking at Kara. “No, this is not possible. She died with Krypton.” She covered her mouth.

Kara looked confused, “You know who I am?”

Astra stifled a sob, “Of course! I used to change your diapers, and play with you when you were a baby. You were supposed to be dead.”

“I’m alive, I’ve been here on earth since I was a baby. Who are you?” Kara asked.

Astra smiled, “I’m your mother’s sister. Your mother’s name was Alura, we used to be best friends until we saw things differently.” She explained her smile faded.

“Is it true? Is it true that you tried to take over National City?” Kara asked, slowly approaching the cell.

Astra smiled evilly, “Yes, it was true. The humans are destroying this planet, like the people of Krypton were destroying the plant. If Krypton was going in the direction that is was then Krypton was doing to die. I couldn’t let that happen. Unfortunately, your mother didn’t share my ideas, and she sent me to Fort Rozz.”

Kara continued looking at the woman a small lump forming in her throat, “That doesn’t explain why you wanted to take over National City.”

Astra started pacing, “To save the planet, and if the people were under my control, the planet would be a better more sustainable place. Now, that I know you’re here, you can pick-up where I left off.”

Kara shook her head, “Do you have any remorse for what you did?”

“Why should I have remorse? I want to make the world a better place, is that such a bad thing?” Astra asked.

“I don’t understand; why would you want to do that? These people have their own thought process and free will. Why would you want to take that away?” Kara asked she didn’t understand how her aunt could think like that.

Astra laughed wickedly, “You wouldn’t understand, you grew up on a human planet. You’re more human than you are Kryptonian. The world is in chaos when you have order and rules, the world is a much better place.” She answered.

Kara took a step back from the cell, “That’s not right, though. The world is in chaos now because of the people who try to take control and free will.”

“You sound just like those pathetic whiny humans. You don’t care about anyone but yourself, you would be a disgrace to Krypton and The House of El.” Astra told her.

Kara recoiled and turned away from the woman who was supposed to be her aunt, “I want to get out of here.” She told Lucy.

Lucy put her arm around Kara’s waist and led her out of the room. Hank was waiting outside of the door. Kara shook her head and continued walking, with Lucy beside her every step of the way.

“I’m so sorry, Kara.” Lucy apologized.

Kara shrugged, “You tried to warn me. You were trying to protect me.”

Lucy sighed as they continued walking through the corridors, “I was, and you see that now.” She stopped walking and positioned herself so that she was standing in front of Kara, “Everything I did or do, is for you.” She pointed at Kara.

Kara laughed softly, “Did you really just quote Bryan Adams?”

Lucy tried not to smile, “Way to ruin the moment, Kara. Seriously though, you may have Maggie and Alex now, but you will always have me. I will continue protecting you and looking out for you, until my dying breath. Do you think you could trust me again?”

Kara could see the tears filling Lucy’s eyes, this was the make or break moment for them, “I will be able to trust you, again but it’s going to take some time. Thank you, for always looking out for me. I love you, Lucy.”

Lucy smiled, “I love you too, Kara.”

Kara went in and hugged Lucy, picking her up off the ground before putting her down again. They were oblivious to the audience that they had around them, right now all that mattered was the two of them. After their hug, they were taken back to the room and locked in again. They could have chosen to go home, but Lucy and Kara agreed that they had cuddles, that they need to make up for. Kara knew that they couldn’t get back to where they used to be, but she knew that they could move forward and create something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Don't hate me, but at least our ladies made up.
> 
> -Kara met Astra 
> 
> -They were locked in a room
> 
> -A+ for Alex and Maggie (they did well)
> 
> -Gotta love Vasquez
> 
> *Next chapter: Will have Kara/Alex/Maggie together in all their domestic bliss. It's so fluffy; you'll get cavities. And Alex will get a lot of love.


	31. A Promise Is Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Kara, and Maggie have a day of domestic bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* hola! Como estas? I have another chapter for your entertainment. School and work have been kicking my ass, so the updates aren't as quick as they used to be. I can't wait for Thanksgiving, at least then, I get a tiny break. I have a multi-chapter SuperCop fic in the works too so be on the lookout for that one. There is also, a SuperLane story too, it will tie into this one (it will explore Kara and Lucy's relationship from the beginning until Kara meets Alex and Maggie).
> 
>  
> 
> On to the story

Two weeks had passed since, Kara and Lucy’s lock in at the DEO, and two weeks since Kara celebrated her 19th birthday. Her relationship with Lucy is stronger than it was before, and they made time for each other, a couple of times a week. Their relationship became stronger for it, and everyone was happy. Kara and Lucy have found themselves knee-deep in wedding planning, which she needed to take a break from all the madness. It was Sunday, and both Maggie and Alex had the day off, they decided to be lazy and spend it with each other. This is why Kara is in the kitchen fixing breakfast for her two lovers and herself. She had told them to lounge around in bed, and she would take care of breakfast.

Kara busied herself making blueberry pancakes, eggs, and some turkey bacon for Alex and herself. She had set the table, put the glasses on the table with juice, made coffee for her loves, and now she is putting the food on the plates. Once she was finished, Kara makes her way over to the bed where Alex and Maggie were lightly dozing. She climbed on the bed and kissed them both awake.

“Good morning, breakfast is ready.” Kara smiled at them.

Alex rubbed her eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kara replied.

Maggie groaned, “It’s too early.”

Kara started tickling Maggie in the sides lightly, “Get up, breakfast is going to bet cold.”

“Stop! I’m up. I’m up.” Maggie answered in between fits of laughter.

Alex pulled Kara off of Maggie, “Let her get up.”

Kara pouted, “Fine. Hurry up breakfast will get cold, and there are only so many times I can heat the food with my heat vision.” She got off the bed and ran over to the table.

Once her girlfriends were at the table, Kara began to eat her food. Maggie was still a little cranky, but that was normal when she didn’t get a full eight hours of sleep. Kara learned to leave her be until after she either has her coffee or breakfast.

“How is the wedding planning going with Lucy?” Alex asked, ever since they started planning the wedding, she’s been incognito.

Kara tore a piece of her toast, “It’s going okay, Lucy has not turned into a complete bridezilla. She’s finally picked out the colors. Next, we have to decide the menu, James will be joining us too. Being the maid of honor sucks!” She bit into her toast.

Alex laughed behind her coffee mug, “Thank God; she had the decency to cast me as a bridesmaid. I don’t think I could handle all that pressure.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “I have no sympathy for you, Kara.”

“Of course you don’t,” Kara said playfully.

“Does all this wedding planning make you want to get married, Kara?” Alex asked. She and Maggie had thought about this since Kara had a massive involvement in Lucy’s wedding.

Kara shrugged, “I haven’t thought about it, to be honest. I’m still young, and I have a few years to go before I even think about marriage. I want to finish school and become established in my career. Are you two thinking about it? I know you mentioned earlier on that you do not need a piece of paper.” She asked it was only fair.

Alex and Maggie looked at each other, then at Kara, “We don’t, but people grow, and minds can be changed. If it’s in the cards in the future, then we can approach the topic then.” Alex answered.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief, “We will cross that bridge when we get there. Finish eating your food before it gets cold.”

“Bossy. She’s been spending entirely too much time with Lucy. She is starting to pick up some of her ways.” Maggie joked.

“That’s the same thing she says about you two. Lucy said that I’ve become like both of you. It’s quite funny.” She took a bite of her turkey bacon.

Maggie cleared her throat, “So what are we doing today?”

“It’s too pretty to stay inside, so I thought that maybe, we could get out of National City for a little bit. We can take a trip to San Diego. I think Maggie would appreciate that.” Alex suggested with a smile.

Kara grinned, “I think she would love it too. The last time we had a day trip was my birthday; it’s time again. We don’t want to become that relationship, where there is no spontaneity.”

Maggie finished her coffee, “I wasn’t against it. I wanted to see what your argument would be. You need to work on your skills, Kara.” She teased.

Alex laughed, “Her skills are more than awesome, it was an effective argument, without being over the top.”

Kara smiled toothily, “Even Alex agrees.”

“That I do.” Alex finished eating her breakfast.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly as they finished eating the bountiful meal that Kara had produced. Kara loved cooking it was calming and very relaxing, sometimes she would cook enough so that Maggie and Alex could have lunch for the next day. Sometimes she would back too, but the best time is when she and Maggie were in the kitchen together cooking. It may be once a week, but it was how they spent their time together. She and Alex spent their time watching movies, or in the kitchen with Alex mostly watching, as she cooks. The best time is when the three of them are together, whether it’s at the end of the day, or even on their days off. Kara loved their togetherness, and wouldn’t change it for the world, Alex and Maggie were not only her lovers but best friends as well.

“Earth to Kara. What’s on your mind? You were lost in thought.” Maggie got her attention.

Kara shook her head, “Nothing, I was thinking about what else we’re going to do today.”

“Why make a plan, we go to San Diego and get lost. There is adventure everywhere you go; we simply have to find it.” Alex replied.

“Who is going to clean up the kitchen?” Kara asked.

Alex declined, “Not me. I cleaned up the dishes from dinner last night. I think Maggie should clean up the kitchen.

“I think you both should clean up the kitchen; it’s not that dirty since I cleaned up while I cooked,” Kara told them both.

“It’s only fair. Kara did cook us a huge breakfast.” Maggie agreed.

“I knew you would see things my way.” Kara got up from the table and took her plate to the kitchen. “I’m going to lay down. I’ve been up since the ass crack of dawn.” She walked over to the bed and climbed on it. Kara let out a sigh of contentment as the sheets, and the softness of the mattress welcomed her. The bed smelled like the three of them, it was a delightful smell and reminded her of home. She was in between sleep and wakefulness when she felt two warm bodies pressed up against her. Kara moaned softly and opened her eyes slowly; she saw two sets of brown eyes looking at her.

“You look so beautiful when you’re sleeping.” Alex complimented her.

Kara put a pillow over her face, “No I don’t.” She mumbled into the pillow.

Maggie removed the pillow, “Yes you are. Have you ever seen yourself while you were sleeping?” She asked.

“No. I can’t because I’m sleeping.” Kara replied.

Alex laughed, “So you don’t know how you look. We’ve watched you sleep, so we know how beautiful you are.” She brushed the hair out of Kara’s face.

“I can’t argue with you two can I?”

“No, you can’t,” Maggie answered the question with a smile.

“It’s only eight-thirty, why don’t we spend a few hours relaxing, until we decide to leave,” Alex suggested.

Kara licked her lips, “What do you have in mind?”

Maggie leaned in and whispered in Kara’s ear, “Are you sure?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded her head, “Positive.”

“What about you?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked over at Alex and then back at Kara before whispering in her ear, “I’ll be more than happy to watch.”

Kara looked over at Alex and then whispered in Maggie’s ear, “You don’t have to watch, you can join in too.”

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Kara asked.

Kara looked at Alex with a mischievous grin, “You.” She moved until she was straddling Alex’s hips.

“What about me?” Alex asked with a slight curiosity.

“How beautiful you are, and how much I want you,” Kara replied before placing a quick peck on Alex’s lips. “You’ve been feeling pretty neglected, so it’s time that I change that. Don’t you think?”

Alex grinned, “Yes, I think it is time that we changed that. What about you Maggie?”

Maggie smiled devilishly, “I’m going to watch, and will step in when needed. This is more about you and Kara than it is about the three of us. Stop asking questions and let our girlfriend have her way with you.”

Kara grinned, “You heard what the woman said, let me have my way with you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex answered.

Kara bent over and placed another kiss on Alex’s lips, before lightly tracing her tongue along the bottom, asking for entrance. The kiss wasn’t frenzied or fast-paced. It was slow and full of exploration and love. Kara felt hands on her back and her shirt being gently moved up her body. The kiss ended, and a little saliva trail hung between their lips as Kara took her shirt off, and threw it to the side. Alex’s shirt was the next to be removed, joining Kara’s shirt on the floor. All the clothing was removed until there were no barriers between them, Alex’s beautiful body was on full display for Kara and Maggie to see.

“So beautiful,” Kara whispered.

Kara took her time exploring and tasting every part of Alex’s body, teasing and keeping her on edge, never once granting her release. She continued touching Alex everywhere, except for where Alex needed to touch Kara the most. Kara felt Alex’s hands roaming her body, and she could also feel the ghost of Maggie’s hands as well.

“Stop teasing and touch me, damn it.” Alex huffed in frustration.

Kara looked over at Maggie, “Touch her, make her feel good.” She didn’t have to be told twice, as she made her way down Alex’s body until her face was positioned between Alex’s legs. Kara brings a finger and slides it into Alex, in a slow torturous pace. She could feel Alex squeeze her finger. Kara began moving her finger again, alternating between, slow and fast. Which each thrust of her finger, Kara became more vocal.

“Add another one. I need more, Kara.” Alex moaned.

Kara didn’t say anything as she added another finger inside of her lover. She could hear Alex’s breathing pick up, and she could hear Maggie’s pick up as well. While she fucked, Alex, Kara tapped into her bond with, Maggie. She went back to Alex and used her tongue to tease her clit relentlessly, this did the trick, and Alex was fucking herself on Kara’s fingers. She switched up her methods and used her tongue to spell out her name. Kara took her time spelling out her name, making sure that Maggie could feel it too.

“Oh God, Kara don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Alex moaned out.

Kara doubled up her efforts she could tell Alex was close, very close and Maggie wasn’t too far behind her. “Come for me, Alex.” She pressed her fingers against Alex’s g-spot and sucked her clit into her mouth.

“Oh Fuck, Kara!!!!” She nearly screamed herself hoarse as she came. If Kara could feel pain, then Alex pulling at her hair hard, would cause her to yelp. She continued her onslaught bringing Alex to another orgasm before the first one subsided. Kara helped Alex ride out her orgasm, bringing her down gently. She could hear her trying to catch her breath, and her heart was starting to slow down.

Kara turned her attention to Maggie who was frantically touching herself, chasing the orgasm that was eluding her. She moved over to Maggie and slowly moved up her body, she placed her fingers on top of Maggie’s fingers and used them to guide them inside of her. It wasn’t long before Maggie herself was coming too. Kara brought her to orgasm again, as she did with Alex. She helped her come down, before slowly removing her fingers. She licked her fingers clean before moving back on the bed.

“Give me a few minutes to recover, and I will return the favor,” Maggie mumbled.

Kara shrugged, “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine. We have somewhere to be anyway.” She replied.

Alex sat up, “We still have a lot of time left, San Diego is not that far from here.”

“I’m okay, let’s just lay here and enjoy the moment. With everything going on, from school, to work, and wedding planning. I need time to simply be, and you can help me out later.” Kara explained.

Maggie moved closer to Kara, “Don’t argue with her, Alex. You’re not going to win.”

Alex laughed, “It’s worth trying right?”

Maggie pointed at Kara, “She’s sleeping.” She whispered.

Kara was sleeping peacefully when she felt a set of lips kissing her shoulder, and down her spine. Another set placed lingering kisses on her lips, her cheeks, and her nose. She shifted in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes, “You two are relentless.” Kara murmured sleepily.

“If you sleep the whole day away, we’ll never get to San Diego,” Alex told her.

“Get up sleeping beauty. We have a day to spend together.” Maggie chimed in.

Kara sat up and rubbed her eyes, “You two suck.” She mumbled as she got out of bed.

Maggie laughed, “No, that was you two hours ago.”

The triad went about their morning, taking showers and getting ready for their day out. Kara was thankful for the outing, a little change in the routine would do her some good. She was growing bored with her usual routine, going to school, and working at CatCo. It was pretty much rinse, lather and repeat. She was thankful for planning Lucy’s wedding, but even that was starting to take a toll on her.

“I thought that maybe we could take a trip to the San Diego Zoo. I haven’t been to the zoo since I was twelve.” Alex stated

Maggie laughed, “I haven’t been to the zoo since I was a child. What about you, Kara?”

“I haven’t been to the zoo since I was ten. Lois thought it would be fun for me to see the animals. I fell in love with the panda’s; I thought they were so cute. When it was time to leave, I started crying, and Lois bought me a panda to take home.” Kara smiled at the memory.

“Do you still have the panda?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, he is in my room at Lucy’s. His name is Mr. Panda, not original, but it was the only name I could come up with at the time.”

“That’s a sweet memory. I could imagine you as a kid taking around Mr. Panda everywhere.” Alex joked.

It wasn’t difficult to find parking in the tram area. Once they were parked, they walked over to the loading area and waited for the next tram to come. Kara felt Alex playing in her hair; it felt good. If they were out in public, Alex was a lot more reserved, while Maggie was all about the PDA. She wanted to let anyone and everyone know that, Kara was taken and to back away. Ever since they connected, Maggie has been very vocal when it comes down to her. She objected when Kara and Lucy started spending time with each other, that it took Alex to talk her down.

“You look pensive. What’s on your mind?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “Nothing, just thinking about what we should do first when we get into the park.”

“We can do whatever you like.” Maggie teased.

“Seriously, you are going to get enough of saying that.” Kara joked.

Maggie shrugged, “It’s the truth, you lead we follow.”

Kara laughed, “That’s right.”

The tram came, and they got on it, they had a row to themselves, which was perfect for them. They didn’t want anyone else sitting next to them, it’s not that they didn’t trust people, but Kara wasn’t too keen on people touching her. The ride didn’t take long, and they were at the front entrance of the zoo. They paid admission and entered the park, it was huge, and there was so much to do.

“Let’s go to the Urban Jungle. It’s not that far from the Panda area.” Kara suggested.

Alex smirked, “How did I know you were going to choose that?”

“We know our girlfriend.” Maggie chimed in.

Kara observed her girlfriends. They had been acting weirdly strange since before they left this morning. They’ve been kind of secretive but not in a bad way; it was a little odd to see since they are very open around each other. They’ve been together for a year, a whole year, and it was going well. The walk to the Urban Jungle took a while, but Kara was enjoying the outside air and the partial sunlight. She doesn’t have to worry about being amped up on pure energy.

The triad took pictures, and a lovely woman offered to take a picture of the three of them together. A few had Maggie in the middle, a few had Alex in the middle, and several had Kara in the middle. In each picture, they were smiling happily and looking at each other lovingly. The next exhibit was Animals in the Outback.

“Look at the koala’s, their so cute.” Alex pointed to the furry creatures.

Kara laughed, “They also carry chlamydia, so you have to be careful with them.” She explained to her girlfriends.

“Catch me not picking one up,” Maggie replied.

They spent a little while exploring the different habitats. Kara was enjoying herself, she only hoped her girlfriends were enjoying themselves. Once the exploration was over, the triad made their way over to the panda enclave. The inner kid in Kara came out as she saw the big black and white creatures. She had her girlfriend take several pictures of her with the pandas.

“You want me to buy you a stuffed panda?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, I have one stuffed panda, I don’t need another one.” She told Alex honestly.

“If you say so,” Maggie spoke up, she was going to buy Kara two stuffed pandas.

They strolled down the streets of the zoo until Kara started to get hungry. They found a nice shaded restaurant with air conditioning. The triad saw a table in the corner and sat down; the waitress came over to take their orders.

The food was brought over, and each woman began to eat, sampling each other’s dishes. Maggie had a Moroccan vegetarian dish, with couscous, and curried vegetables. Kara actually found herself liking it. Alex had a vegetarian bah min, and Kara had vegetarian burger, with sweet potato fries. Kara found herself adapting more to Maggie’s style of eating, she always joked that she would turn Kara into a vegetarian. There was some truth to that because Kara was slowly but surely turning into a vegetarian.

“Who would have thought that Kara Kent, would be turning into a vegetarian?” Maggie teased.

Kara shrugged, “I’m not a complete vegetarian, I still like my turkey bacon.”

Alex laughed, “That’s a step away from vegetarianism. At least you don’t eat that abomination pizza, ham, and pineapple. How could you even eat that?”

“It was good, don’t knock it until you try it. I don’t know what the big deal is, pineapple on pizza is not a sin. Mayonnaise and peas, now that’s an abomination.” Kara replied before taking a bite of her burger.

“That’s just gross. Anyone who eats peas and mayonnaise on pizza should be taken out and shot. If they survive, then they should be shot again.” Alex replied.

Kara laughed nervously, “That would be overkill.”

Lunch was finished, and the three women left the restaurant. Kara made sure to get her drink to go because it was hot and although she didn’t need it, it was good to have to keep cool. They took a bus tour that took them around the zoo, and they got off at the sky cars, that took them to the other side.

“It’s gorgeous up here. You can see the whole zoo.” Kara commented as she looked out the side of the car.

“Not as beautiful as you are at this moment. Do you remember when we were on the Ferris wheel on the Santa Monica Pier?” Alex asked.

Kara blushed, “Yeah, we took our first picture together there. I enjoyed being there with you two. There was so much going on inside of me, but you made everything I was feeling, natural.”

“Why don’t we take a picture on here? We can have a then and now, with a different view.” Maggie suggested.

“I would like that.” Kara moved so that she was in the middle of Alex and Maggie. Maggie snapped the picture and showed it to her girlfriends.

“I like it. I found my new lock screen picture.” Alex gushed.

“Mine too.” Maggie seconded it.

Kara blushed, “It’s going to be my home screen since I already have my home screen locked.”

Alex cleared her throat, “Kara, it’s been one year, three weeks, and fifteen days since you’ve become a huge part of our lives.”

“Each day that we spent with you was some of the best times of our lives. We didn’t intend to fall in love with you, but it happened.” Maggie finished.

Kara looked at them, “Guys, what are you doing?”

Alex put her finger to Kara’s lips, “You’ve become a huge part of us, and there isn’t one minute that we don’t think about you.”

Maggie smiled, “We love coming home to you, spending time with you, and sharing our days with you. We want to explore a lifetime of firsts with you.”

Kara sniffed, “What are you saying?”

Alex pulled out a square box and opened it, “It’s not an engagement ring, but it’s a promise ring. It’s our promise to you that we will love you unconditionally.”

“We will support you through life,” Maggie stated.

“We will fight for you and with you,” Alex added onto Maggie’s statement.

Maggie smiled, “You have Lucy, but you have us too. You are ours as much as we are yours.”

Alex exhaled softly, “So, with this ring you have our promise to you, to love you and care for you until our last breath.”

Maggie licked her lips, “We are making this promise to you today and every day.”

Alex took the ring out of the box and took Kara’s hand in hers, “Will you have us?”

Kara tried to fight off the tears but was not successful, “Yes, I will be yours.”

Alex slipped the ring on Kara’s finger. They hugged and kissed. Then Kara looked at Maggie and embraced her as well, before kissing her too. This was an unexpected surprise, but a good one at that.

“You just made me so happy,” Alex told her.

Kara smiled, “You made me happy too. How long were you planning this?” She asked.

Maggie held her hands up, “This was all Alex. She wanted to do it around your birthday, and our anniversary, but I thought it would be too cliché.”

“So you decided to do it, two weeks before your anniversary?” Kara asked.

Alex bit her lip, “Yeah, it was a spur of the moment thing. I wanted to do it before I lost the nerve.”

Kara looked over at Maggie, “This means that…”

Maggie smiled smugly, “Exactly. Two ways, baby.”

Alex looked at Kara and Maggie, “Okay, you two. You’ve been having weirdly cryptic conversations with each other. What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Kara and Maggie answered together.

Alex crossed her arms, “Nothing? You expect me to believe that?”

Kara gave Alex a beatific smile, “We’re bonded together, the three of us. Two ways or three ways, depending on how you look at it.” She rushed to explain.

Maggie shrugged, “Kara logic, you can’t go wrong with that. Here level of thinking is on a different level from ours, although she grew up human.”

Alex laughed, “Our star who came from the stars.”

Kara laughed, “I am human with a little something extra.”

“That you definitely are.” Alex agreed.

The rest of the time was spent exploring the zoo, and Kara left the park with not one, but two small pandas. She named them both Lois and Clark, they may or may not have taken residency on the couch. Kara had wanted them on the bed at first, but Maggie and Alex felt it would be a little creepy. So they compromised and put them on the couch, along with the bear, that Kara had won that day when they went to the Santa Monica Pier. The triad went home and had a light dinner, before retiring for the night. The day’s activities took a toll on them, and sleep is what they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that Alex would not be neglected, it may not be the same way as Maggie, but they are still connected.
> 
> Next up: Diana makes her appearance *evil laugh* and there shall be angst! *rubs hands together*
> 
>  
> 
> As always, let me know what you think y gracias por leer!


	32. By Any Means Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana pays a visit to CatCo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Gracias to everyone for coming back to this story. Thank you for every comment, kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks! I get super excited when I get a notification. You all are awesome ( I would use guys, but I do not want to offend anyone. Most people do not like that word). The story is starting to wind down, and a lot is going to be happening, in the next chapters. Thank you for taking this journey with me!

Fall was in full swing, the air in National City had a slight chill to it, but Kara loved it. She was out for Thanksgiving break and enjoying the free time. Kara stepped off the elevator at CatCo and made her way over to James office. He wanted to talk to her about something, the text was cryptic, but it didn’t sound too bad.

“Kara, my main girl.” Winn greeted her.

“Hey, Winn. Doing nothing as usual?” Kara greeted her friend.

Winn laughed, “Watching satellites is as exciting as it gets. This is the level of calm that we will have for the next week.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “What do you mean calm?”

James stepped out of his office, “That is what I wanted to talk to you about follow me.” He walked towards Cat’s office.

Kara followed behind him, “Why are we in Miss. Grant’s office?”

James smiled, “I’m stepping in, while she is away on business.”

“No way! That is awesome, congrats. I guess your time at the Daily Planet paid off. Is this why you wanted to talk to me?” Kara asked.

“Yes, but I also wanted to talk to you about taking my spot, as a photojournalist while Cat is away. You are more than capable of doing the job. It’s only for the week you are out of school. What do you say?” James asked her.

Kara was speechless. This was a huge responsibility, “But, I’m your mentee. I don’t think I am ready for that big of a job yet.”

James simply smiled, “You are more than ready, I’ve shown you everything. All you have to do, is choose the pictures, take them to editorial and bring them back to me. You got this, Kara. What do you say?”

Kara took a couple of deep breaths, “Yes, I’ll do it! This is so amazing!” She was about to hug him but realized where they were.

“I’m not going to be easy on you. I am going to treat you like I treat everyone else. I have faith in you, Kara.” He told her.

Kara couldn’t help but smile, “Not too much. So what do I do?”

“You have the negatives for the pictures in your office. You know what to do.” James told her.

“Right!” She walked out of the office and over to James office. Kara pushed the doors open and walked in, sighing heavily this was going to be her life.

After looking over the articles, Kara went to choose the photos that would accompany them. She picked the ones that would best go with the article and took them up to editorial. Kara stepped off the elevator and saw Steve talking with a woman. From behind the woman looked familiar, but she didn’t know for sure.

“There’s my girl.” Steve pointed at her.

Kara smiled, “Hey, Steve. I have those pictures for you.” She held up the negatives.

“This is why I love you. Come here, Kara I want to introduce you to one of my dearest friends.” He motioned for her to come closer.

A feeling of dread pooled in Kara’s stomach as she came closer. She had a sense of who this woman was, and if she was here, this was not going to bode well for her.

“Sure.” Kara walked over, and her intuition was right, standing in front of her and Steve was Diana.

“Kara, I would like for you to meet my longtime friend, Diana Prince.” He introduced her to the woman, who had made her life hell.

Diana turned around, “I know, Kara. We go way back. It’s lovely to see you again, Kara.”

Kara crossed her arms, “I would say the same for you, but we both know that will be a lie. Here you go, Steve. Mr. Olsen would like to see the final layout before we go to print.”

Steve took the negatives, “Okay. I’ll bet them to him as soon as possible. Are you okay?”

Kara nodded, “Yes, I’m fine. I need to get back downstairs.” She turned and exited the office quickly. She hopped into the elevator as quickly as she could and pulled out her phone. Kara sent a text to Lucy, Alex, and Maggie letting them know that Diana was at CatCo. The elevator doors didn’t close fast enough, and Diana was on the elevator with her.

“You didn’t think you could get away from me that fast, did you?” Diana asked after the doors have closed.

Kara swallowed hard, “What do you want? Why are you here? I told you to leave me alone.” She asked.

The Amazonian smiled, “I told you, that I needed you. We need you, and we were going to have you by any means necessary. Now, you are going to come willingly, or we will have to take drastic measures. The choice is yours, Kara.”

Kara knew this was a no-win situation, either way; she was going to be taken against her will, “No! I will not go with you and you can’t ma-…” The words died on her lips before everything went black.

When Kara came to she realized three things: 1). She was not in her own bed 2). She was not in her regular clothes and 3). She was not in National City anymore. Kara got out of the bed and ran to the window. She saw lush grass, building covered in ivy, the bluest water she has ever seen, and nothing but women.

“Where am I?” She asked herself softly.

“You are on Themyscira. You are on the island of Amazons, no one knows where it is, and no one ever will.” Diana answered, gone was her modern clothes.

Kara looked at her, “Why have you brought me here? I want to go home.”

Diana sat down on the bed and motioned for Kara to come and sit. Kara moved reluctantly and sat down next to the woman, “I brought you here to train you. You have powers, but they can only get you so far. You need to defend yourself against foes big and small. You know what happened to Superman, the same does not need to happen to you. We can train you to be tougher, fiercer, and more powerful than you can ever imagine.”

Kara crossed her arms, “So you can send me to Metropolis? I do not want to be a part of the Justice League, and I sure as hell don’t want to go to Metropolis. My home is in National City; my family is there.”

“You don’t have to go to Metropolis. There is someone already there.” Diana answered.

“If that’s the case, then why do you need me?” Kara asked.

Diana cleared her throat, “Something big is coming, Kara. Something that is bigger than all of the Justice League combined. You need to be ready.”

Kara frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean? Why are you so cryptic? What aren’t you telling me?”

“I’ve said more than enough. I will have someone come and get you for dinner. Then I will give you a tour of the island, and of our history. Then tomorrow, your training will begin. You will be trained ten times harder than any Amazonian.” Diana stood up and looked at Kara, “This is for your own good, and when the time comes, you will thank me.” The Amazonian left the room leaving Kara by herself. Kara fell into her bed and started crying softly into her pillows. Her life was going great, and now, her life has turned into a living hell. She thought about Alex, Maggie, and Lucy. She thought about James, Winn, and Sara. Everyone she left behind because she was kidnapped, by an Amazon.

Kara didn’t know how much time had passed, but a knock on the door woke her up. She sat up, “Come in.”

The door opened, and a young woman with blonde hair entered her room, she had on some kind of Grecian dress, “Miss. Kara, lunch is being served, and your presence is being requested in the main hall.”

Kara sighed, “Okay.” She got out of the bed, “What’s your name?”

The girl smiled, “I’m Delilah. I will be at your side for the duration of your stay. I’ll be your companion of sorts so that you won’t feel so alone.” She explained.

This brought Kara a small comfort, “Thank you. I have a feeling I’m going to need it. How long have you been here? You don’t look that much older than me.” She asked making conversation.

Delilah laughed, “Just because I look young doesn’t mean that I am. I’ve been here since I was a little girl. I was brought here by Diana, to help train and get a hold of my powers. She felt that I needed to become a warrior, and not rely solely on my powers to defend myself.” She explained hoping Kara would understand.

Kara scoffed, “Sounds like Diana. She tried to get me to come a year and a half ago, but I fought against it. I didn’t want to be like my cousin. I wanted to be Kara Kent. I guess she got what she wanted because I am here.”

“You will see it’s for the best. You’re upset now, but it will all work out.” Delilah reassured her.

They stopped at a massive hall where Diana and a few other Amazons were sitting at the table. Kara entered the room and took the empty seat that was next to Diana. Even on this island, she could not escape the woman.

“Kara, I would like to introduce you to my mother, Queen Hippolyta. This is her sister Antiope, and next to Antiope is one of our most skilled warriors, Artemis.” Diana finished her introductions.

“Hi.” Kara greeted them softly.

The queen smiled, “I know you are confused Little One, and you’re feeling lost, but we’ve been waiting for you. You were supposed to be here years ago, but you are here now.”

“What do you mean, years ago?” Kara asked.

Diana spoke, “Before Kal-El died, he had told us that we could take you, and train you. You did not come into all of your powers yet, but he wanted you to be able to defend yourself if you needed to.”

Kara cleared sighed, “I guess he finally got what he wanted, even if it is against my will. I never asked for any of this. All I wanted to do was be normal, not sitting here doing this.”

“Little One, we know you didn’t, but this is for your protection and safety. Your cousin had a lot of enemies, and they may come after you because they hated him. You will understand in time.” Antiope explained.

The queen offered a reassuring smile, “I know you are probably hungry, Little One.”

Kara returned the smile with her own, “I am, it feels like I haven’t eaten in years.”

The servants brought the food to the table, and a salad was placed in front of Kara. She waited for everyone else before she started eating. The salad was good even if it had more lettuce than anything else. The next course was chicken, with some kind of rice concoction, and a vegetable she had never seen before. It must have been native to the island. The older Amazonian’s talked and Kara tried her best to listen, but her mind kept drifting back to her girlfriends, and her family in National City. Did they know she was missing? Were they looking for her?

“We are going to start your training tomorrow. You will be learning a lot of defensive moves, and we will see where your skill set is at, Little One.” Diana told her.

Kara swallowed her food, “Okay. Why are you calling me Little One? I’m not a child.” She asked.

The Queen laughed, “You’re the youngest one of the island. We will address you as such.” She explained.

Kara wanted to argue back, but a withering look from Artemis made her rethink that, “That’s fine.” She pushed her food around her plate.

“I know you miss your family and your girlfriends, you will see them soon enough. If you excel here, the faster you can get back to them.” Diana told Kara.

Kara pushed her plate away, “Can I be excused, please? I’m not hungry anymore.”

“Yes, you may. I know it’s a lot to take in right now.” Diana told her.

Kara got up from the table, and Delilah got up with her. They exited the great hall with no particular destination in mind. She needed to be away from people right now, maybe not Delilah because she did nothing wrong.

“I can take you to my special place that I go to when I need to be alone or need to think. Would you like for me to show it to you?” Delilah asked.”

“Yeah, I would like that.” Kara agreed.

Delilah smiled, “Follow me. I don’t mean to pry, but Diana mentioned that you had girlfriends. Are they girls that are your friends or are they, partners?”

Kara smiled fondly, “Maggie and Alex, they are my girlfriends and the loves of my life.”

Delilah led them down some steps and on a cobblestone path, “How is it possible for you two have two girlfriends? Do they know about each other? Is that considered cheating?” She asked.

“No, we have what is called a polyamorous relationship. It’s not cheating by any means. Maggie and Alex were together, then I came into the picture, and a relationship happened. I really can’t say when or how, but it was purely organic.” Kara explained.

Delilah was confused, “You are in love with them both? How is that possible? Do you love one more than the other”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I am. It’s not necessarily who I love more, I love them both equally, but I have a different connection with them both.”

“What kind of connection?” Delilah asked.

Kara didn’t know what to make of this line of questions. No one has really asked her these questions before. Kara had the understanding that an island full of women knew all about Sapphic loving. There were no men on this island at all this made her curious as to how Diana was given life. She was the only child on the island from what Kara could recall in bits and pieces of conversation.

“I really can’t explain it. When you have it, it’s like an electric jolt. It comes out of nowhere. You become one with the person.” Kara couldn’t help but think of Maggie when describing what the connection she had with her.

“Maggie must be really special for you to have a connection like that with her.” She said with a confident smirk.

Kara looked at Delilah in pure shock, “How do you know?”

“I can hear your thoughts,” Delilah answered.

“That’s not possible. Kryptonian minds are hard to read.” Kara was still surprised.

Delilah shrugged, “For some people, but for others, it’s pretty easy. Don’t worry; I can’t read your thoughts if you’re not projecting them.” She reassured Kara.

“That’s good.” Kara breathed a sigh of relief.

Delilah stopped, and Kara looked around they were in a small garden with a water fountain, that had water in it as blue as the water surrounding the island, but this water had a glowing property to it. The garden had stone benches, all kinds of flowers and lots of ivy. It was a paradise on Paradise Island.

“Welcome to my thinking spot. I come here to get away from everything and to clear my thoughts. I thought this would be the place for you. A lot is going on, and you need some time to yourself. So, I am offering this space to you, for the duration of your stay.”

Kara slowly smiled, “Thank you, Delilah.”

“I’ll leave you to it.”

“No, you don’t have to leave. Stay with me.” Kara offered.

Delilah smiled, “Okay.”

They sat down on one of the stone benches and let the silence fall around them. The only sound was the trickling sounds of the water fountain and the birds. Kara used this time to try and focus on Maggie or Alex, but there was nothing. Even though Delilah was with her, Kara felt more alone than ever. It was time for dinner, but Kara decided to skip it, she wasn’t hungry and didn’t feel like being bothered. Instead, she opted to spend dinner in her room. She didn’t need to eat; Kara did it out of necessity since the people of earth are always eating. The sun was setting on the horizon; the sky was painted in various blues, pinks, oranges, and purples. The water made it look like a painting that Kara had seen in a book. If she had her painting supplies, she would definitely paint a picture of this moment. The sun finally set, and Kara didn’t have anything else to do, so she climbed back in the bed and went to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Diana! I can't take you anywhere! I had to throw in some interaction with Steve in editorial.
> 
> -Kara has been kidnapped and taken to Themyscira
> 
> -Kara finds a friend in Delilah (I took the name from the Batman Vs. Superman animated movie. I'm a huge nerd, okay?).
> 
> -What is coming?
> 
> Next Chapter: Alex, Maggie, and Lucy find out that Kara is missing. AND Maggie and Lucy have it out (it was bound to happen).
> 
> As always, drop a line and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


	33. We Both Love Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Maggie have words with each other. Alex tries to mediate and figure out why Maggie is on the defensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias again to everyone! A lot of reactions to Diana taking Kara away that is what I was going for, but fear not Kara is not going to make it easy for her. Gracias again for every comment, kudos, bookmark, subscription, etc. I'm happy that you are still with me.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was a little difficult to write since it deals with two strong and highly volatile women. Hopefully, it is satisfactory.

Maggie was the first one on the scene when she got the text from Kara, about Diana being there. Then the phone call came from James saying that Kara did not come back from editorial. The rest of NCPD was in the building trying to find clues. Right now she was in the office talking to Steve.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Maggie asked the guy, sure they were friends, but she had to treat him as a witness.

Steve tapped his fingers against the desk, “I was talking to Diana when Kara came up. I introduced the two of them, but they already knew each other. Kara dropped off the negatives and left quickly. Diana followed after her, and that was it.” He explained what happened.

Maggie cursed under her breath and thanked Steve. She left the office and went to the elevator where they were combing it for clues. They found Kara’s cell phone and the last messages were from her, Alex, and Lucy. She made her way downstairs and saw Alex in James office. Maggie ran to her, and they hugged each other.

“Did you find out anything?” They asked at the same time.

Maggie shook her head, “Steve told us what happened, and after that, there is nothing else. We checked the security cameras, and we did not see Diana or Kara exit the elevator.”

“How the hell could this happen?” Alex asked.

James shrugged, “I don’t know. I didn’t even know she was here visiting. Did you try contacting her through her comms?”

“We tried that and didn’t get a response. We were unable to trace her signals, wherever she is, it’s either cloaked or secure.” Alex replied with a feeling of remorse.

“We should have anticipated this. Diana had been too quiet and hadn't shown up for months. Now, she pops up and kidnaps Kara. She said that she would take Kara by any means necessary.” Lucy added a little bit more.

Maggie turned to look at her, “What do you mean that Diana said she would take Kara by any means necessary? When did she say this to you? And why are we just hearing about this now?”

Lucy crossed her arms, “The last time that we talked. She had mentioned it. I thought it was an empty threat at the time. I didn’t know that she was going to go through with it.” She defended herself.

“You should have known that any threat, Diana made was not empty. She could have her anywhere.” Maggie nearly yelled.

“Hey! You two calm down. This is not helping anyone; you can’t be at each other’s throats. I get it, tensions are running high right now, but that is not going to help find Kara.” James tried to diffuse the situation.

Alex sighed, “Let’s focus on what we do know. Diana has Kara they could be anywhere.”

“Themyscira. Diana said she wanted to take Kara there to have her train with the other Amazons.” Lucy whispered.

Maggie looked confused, “Where exactly is Themyscira?” The three women looked at James.

James put his hands up, “I don’t know. I know it’s an island somewhere and it’s cloaked, to keep anyone from finding it.”

Lucy frowned, “How do you know this?”

“Clark. He mentioned it one time in passing. We were discussing Wonder Woman, and it came up. She had taken a special interest in Kara when she was younger.” He explained.

“Great, the only person who can help us is dead,” Maggie mumbled. She looked at Lucy, “This is your fault! You should have shut her down and made it known that Kara was not hers to have.”

Lucy stepped back, “What part of ‘any means necessary’ do you not understand, Maggie? I had compromised with her, but it was Kara who made the decision not to go.”

“Don’t blame, Kara. She was deciding for herself. She did not want to go with Diana. Kara did not want to become a champion for good. She wanted to have a normal life. If anything, we forced her into this position.” Alex found herself growing angry, “When you two were on the outs, she said she would rather train with Diana, than with you. And now, she is with Diana.”

“Against her will! What part of that don’t you understand? Diana waltzed in here and took her.” Maggie pointed out. She was going out of her mind with worry, and she couldn’t feel Kara, that was the scariest part.

Alex stood in front of Maggie, “I understand your anger, but getting mad at Lucy is not going to help anything. I am just as upset about this as you are, but we have to be smart about this. Maybe, Diana will return her soon.” She tried to remain optimistic even if optimism was not a reality for her.

“I—I’m gonna, just I’m gonna go. I need to get back to work.” Maggie told Alex.

Alex put her hands on both of Alex’s arms, “She’s going to come back to us.” She kissed her.

“I hope so,” Maggie replied in a defeated tone. The detective sent a death glare to Lucy, “You better hope she comes back soon or Clark and Lois aren’t the only family members Kara would be losing.” She walked out of James’ office.

Alex looked at the couple apologetically, “I’m sorry about that. I’ll talk to you both later.” She followed behind Maggie.

“Maggie wait,” Alex called after her girlfriend before she got on the elevator.

Maggie turned around, “What, Alex? I need to get back to work.”

Alex pulled Maggie over to the side, “What was that back there? I get that you’re upset about Kara being gone, but taking it out on Lucy.”

The detective crossed her arms, “Seriously, Alex? Are you really asking me that question? She had one job to do, and she failed miserably at it. I don’t understand how you’re not upset at Kara being gone.” She pointed out.

Alex licked her lips, “I am just as upset as you are, Maggie, but I can’t lose my shit. Also, Lucy is my superior at the moment so getting mad at her is not in the cards.”

The anger deflated, “I know. I feel so helpless, our girlfriend is missing, and there is nothing we can do about it. We have to wait for her to come back to us, but what if she doesn’t? What if Diana recruits her to the Justice League, then what?” Maggie asked.

Alex pulled her girlfriend into a hug, “Then we find a way to get her back.”

Maggie shook her head, “I’ll see you at home. I need to get some air or go for a walk.” She moved out of Alex’s embrace. The detective walked over to the elevators and pressed the button, the fight had been taken out of her. The elevator doors opened, and Maggie stepped in and closed the doors. She pulled out her phone and looked at the last text message from Kara.

_Special K: Diana is at CatCo. I don’t know why, but it can’t be good! // delivered @ 12:55p.m._

The elevator stopped at the ground floor, and when the doors opened, she saw Lucy standing there. Maggie rolled her eyes and stepped off of the elevator, “Where are you waiting for me?” She asked.

“I was. You and I need to talk.” Lucy told her.

“I don’t have anything to say to you.” Maggie brushed past the other woman.

Lucy grabbed Maggie by the arm, “Don’t walk away from me.”

Maggie yanked her arm away from Lucy, “Don’t you touch me! I have nothing to say to you.”

“You seemed to have a lot to say upstairs. You’re upset, I get that, but blaming me is not going to help anything.” Lucy shot back.

Maggie crossed her arms, “You are to blame for this. You should have told Diana to fuck off! You should have come clean about your working from the DEO. But, no! You tried to cover your ass, and this is what happened! You claimed to want to protect Kara and keep her safe, her getting kidnapped by Diana, is not keeping her safe!” She raised her voice at Lucy. Her anger was reaching the boiling point.

Lucy scoffed, “Excuse me?! I have been trying to protect her. How was I supposed to know that she was going to kidnap, Kara? If Kara would have gone, then we would not be where we are now. She made a choice not to go, so don’t blame this on me.”

“So you’re going to blame Kara now? Don’t do that! Diana should have respected her answer. You shouldn’t have wavered or given in! If anything happens to her, and she does not come back.” Maggie gestured wildly.

“Then what? You’ll make me disappear. I work for the DEO. I have more ways to make you disappear than you do. Why don’t you simply admit that you are upset with me, because I slept with, Kara.” Lucy taunted, “It must kill you inside that I slept with her and we’re just as close as we were before.”

Maggie balled her fists at her side, “You shouldn’t have slept with her! You knew she was with us; you should have backed the hell off! You should have respected our relationship with Kara.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “You should talk to your girlfriend, she was the one who permitted us. It was one night, get over it. You have Kara every fucking day, and on the weekend, but yet you’re flipping out over one night.”

“You shouldn’t have gone there is all that I am saying. You are like a sister to Kara, and you took advantage of her vulnerable state. You are the adult; you should have exercised common sense.” Maggie shot back. She really needed to get out of here. Lucy was starting to piss her off.

“It was going to happen anyways there is no denying that. It happened once, and it never happened again. Why are you so bent out of shape about this? Alex was able to let it go. Why can’t you?” Lucy asked.

“I can’t okay!” Maggie replied.

“You, you connected with Kara. You bonded with her in the highest form. That’s why you’re pissed.” It was a statement and not a question.

Maggie looked away, “What does that even mean?” She tried to act clueless.

Lucy shook her head, “I’ve seen this behavior before in Lois when it came down to Clark. How long?” She asked.

“Look it doesn’t matter. You still slept with Kara, and now she is gone.” Maggie ignored Lucy’s question.

“Does Alex know?”

“There is nothing to know. This conversation is over.” Maggie walked away abruptly. She made her way to her car and got in. It was in the quiet of her vehicle that she finally released everything that she was feeling. Then Lucy calling her out on her bond with Kara, it wasn’t her fault that they connected. After a good scream fest, Maggie started her car and headed home, the last thing she wanted to do was go to work.

Maggie made it home and entered the apartment closing the door behind her. She removed her jacket and put her keys in the dish on the side table. The apartment seemed empty and devoid of any warmth. Everywhere she looked, there were reminders of Kara, from her shoes being in front of the couch, one of her cardigans being haphazardly thrown over the back of the sofa. Sure Kara has been gone for a few hours or more, but to Maggie, it feels like forever. She found the shirt that Kara had discarded on the bed. Maggie picked it up and held it close to her chest, “Please come back to me.” She whispered before laying down on the bed.

“Maggie wake up.”

Maggie could hear someone calling her and shaking her gently, “Kara?”

“Not Kara,” Alex replied.

Maggie opened her eyes and saw Alex sitting next to her, “When did you get home?”

Alex smiled softly, “A few minutes ago. James and Lucy are coming over later, with Kara being gone, Lucy is a wreck.”

Maggie groaned, “What about you? You’ve been amazingly calm about this. It’s pretty scary.”

“What’s scary is your reaction to Lucy today. What was up with that?” Alex asked while brushing some hair behind Maggie’s ear.

“Lucy should have taken care of this.” Maggie reiterated.

Alex raised an eyebrow, “It was more than that.”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. When are Lucy and James coming over?” Maggie asked changing the subject.

There was a small silence before Alex decided to answer, “James said thirty minutes or so. Why are you changing the subject? There is something you’re not telling me.” She asked.

Maggie started to become frustrated, “You want to know why I’m so upset with, Lucy? Fine, I will tell you. I am pissed at her for sleeping with, Kara. I’m upset with her because she didn’t respect our relationship with Kara!”

Alex was confused, “Why are you pissed? You were okay with it. Why the sudden change of heart?”

Maggie tried to keep her tears at bay, “You were all for it. You seemed more than happy for Kara to sleep with Lucy. You encouraged it and went along with it. I went along with it to make you happy. You had to have an idea of Kara’s reluctance when Lucy called us to get our approval. Alex, you could have said no! Kara is mi—ours and Lucy touched her!”

Alex got off the bed, “If I had known how you felt, I would have said no. What has gotten into you? This goes a lot deeper than Kara being missing, and Lucy and Kara sleeping together. If you bothered to listen to Kara, she touched Lucy. Lucy never touched her. Kara would not let her. If you’re mad at Lucy, does that mean you are pissed at me?” She asked.

“No! Why would you even ask that question? I was pissed at you for suggesting it, but I dealt with it and moved on. I can still be pissed at you if that is what you want. I don’t understand how you could give her permission to be with our girlfriend.” Maggie shot back.

Alex sighed, “I thought it would solve their problem. You and I both know that there was unresolved sexual tension between the two of them. It was better to have them do it with our consent, then doing it behind our backs.”

Maggie disagreed, “They wouldn’t have done anything behind our backs. K-kara is not like that. She wouldn’t do that.”

“Maggie? Are you really upset about Lucy and Kara or are you upset because Kara is missing?” Alex asked putting some of her psychology knowledge to use. She learned when people are upset about one thing they tend to focus on another to keep from feeling sad, angry, or upset about something else.

“I don’t know okay. This whole situation is fucked up.”

Alex hugged her girlfriend, “I know, babe, I know. Lucy is not our enemy; we have to be strong for each other. We need to be strong for each other and us arguing, and fighting isn’t going to bring Kara back.” She started to cry.

“She has to come back soon, right? Kara won’t stay away that long will she? I need her. We need her?” Maggie sobbed quietly.

“She’ll probably give Diana hell if I know her. Kara is a fighter, a survivor, and she will not roll over.” Alex laughed painfully. It hurt that Kara was gone and that Diana took her. If she could, she would go to Themyscira, and bring Kara home with them.

Maggie laughed lightly, “Kara would do that. Little Miss. Sunshine has that way about her. I’m sorry for losing it earlier. I don’t know what happened.” She mumbled into Alex’s shirt.

“You are upset and afraid of losing Kara. I think it runs deeper than that. I’ve known you for five years, Maggie. I have never seen you act this way, not even over Lucy. Did something happen to you and Kara?” Alex asked trying to figure out why her girlfriend would flip out like this.

Maggie sniffed, “I can’t talk about it right now, it hurts too much.”

Before Alex could reply there was a knock at the door, “That would be Lucy and James.” She broke apart from Maggie and looked at her, “Are you going to be okay?” Alex wiped her tears away.

“I’m going to be okay, you might wanna wash your face, you look like you’ve been crying more than I have.” Maggie joked trying to ease the tension.

Alex kissed her, “I’ll go clean my face, and you open the door.”

Maggie sighed and walked around Alex, she took a couple of deep breaths, before opening the door. She opened the door to see Lucy and James with two pizzas, potstickers and a bottle of Jack.

“It’s one of those nights, come on in.” Maggie ushered the couple in and closed the door behind them.

“How are you and Alex holding up?” James asked before hugging, Maggie.

Maggie sighed, “About as well as can be expected.” She hugged him.

Lucy put the food on the kitchen table. She was still feeling the sting from her argument with Maggie. Maggie broke the hug from James when Alex had come out of the bathroom. She made her way over to Lucy. The detective knew that she had to apologize to Lucy for yelling at her, even though she felt that it was deserved.

“Can we talk?” Maggie asked as she approached the other woman.

Lucy sighed, “So you can lay into me about sleeping with, Kara? No thanks.”

Maggie sighed, “No. I wanted to apologize for yelling at you today. I was upset about Kara being taken away, and I took it out on you.”

“I’m sorry too for throwing what happened with, Kara back in your face. You didn’t deserve that you’re hurting. I’m hurting, and sometimes we choose one thing to be angry about, then being angry, over what is bothering us.” Lucy apologized for the way she reacted, it wasn’t the best reaction, but her emotions were all over the place.

Maggie smiled sympathetically, “We both love, Kara deeply.”

Lucy laughed softly, “That we do. Do you wanna hug it out? Or are you too tough for that?” She asked playfully.

“We can hug it out, bring it in.” Maggie walked the few feet and embraced Lucy. It really wasn’t difficult considering, they were the same height, just about.

“Aww, they made up.” Alex joked.

James laughed, “Don’t ruin their moment.”

“We can hear you,” Lucy replied.

Alex smirked, “We know, we meant for you to.”

Maggie and Lucy broke apart and turned to look at their partners, “I guess we should, uh eat, before the food gets cold." Maggie suggested.

“Yeah, I guess we should.” James agreed.

The two couples sat down at the table, leaving the empty seat, for where Kara would probably be sitting if she was there. The mood was somber, and everyone grabbed a piece of pizza and ate it, the potstickers went untouched.

“I hope Kara’s okay. I know she is probably having a hard time with this.” Alex broke the silence.

“If I know, Kara, she’s probably giving them hell right about now. She has always been resilient, trying to make the best out of an impossible situation. She’s lost everything, but she still manages to be so optimistic and full of hope.” Lucy replied.

“Can you tell us some stories about Kara from when she was younger? I know you have plenty of them.” Maggie asked.

James laughed, “Do we ever? Lucy, you wanna tell the first story.”

“With pleasure. So when Kara was celebrating her first birthday,” Lucy started telling the story of Kara’s first birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Lucy come to the conclusion that they both love Kara. Alex is starting to pick up on things between Maggie and Kara.
> 
> Next chapter: Kara is not making it easy for anyone on Themyscira and we'll see more Delilah since she was well received.
> 
> Gracias for reading!


	34. Hey There Delilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is on Themyscira and she is not Diana's biggest fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hola! I come bringing a chapter for you. This one is Kara is on Themyscira and how her training goes. Delilah is featured heavily in this chapter (because I like her, okay.). Kara will also show her dislike for Diana.
> 
> Gracias a todo for sticking with this story!

Kara watched as the other Amazonians trained with each other, it was a beautiful sight, but she was also bored. Delilah had woken her up and walked with her to the dining hall for breakfast. She was hungry since she skipped dinner last night. Kara stayed silent as everyone else talked around her. All she wanted to do was be at home with Alex and Maggie, having breakfast and spending time together. Instead, she is stuck on some island in the middle of nowhere, with a bunch of Amazonians. Breakfast was over and Kara along with Delilah, followed behind Diana, they traveled through stone walkways, and lush greenery, until they reached a clearing with a lot of Amazons and training tools.

“This is where you will be training, Kara. You will spend several hours a day here until you can best Artemis. You will have training exercises as well, do well here and show your stuff; then you can return home.” Diana told her.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I’m not going to do it. This was a complete waste of my time and yours.” She left the training area. There was no way they were going to force her into doing something that she doesn’t want to do.

“Wow, no one has ever talked to Diana like that. I’m impressed, Kara.” Delilah cheered for her friend.

“I was brought here against my will. I don’t know how it is here, but where I come from, we have a choice in the matter. Right now, I have no choice, so I am making myself have one.” Kara explained.

They were halfway to their destination when they were stopped in their tracks by Diana. Delilah and Kara jumped back wondering where the hell she came from.

“Delilah, if you will excuse us, I need to talk to Kara alone.” Diana looked at the younger woman.

Delilah nodded quickly, “Yes, Diana.” She scurried away leaving Kara and Diana alone.

“I think it’s time that you and I had a little talk. Don’t you think?” The Amazonian asked Kara.

Kara shrugged, “I guess, but there is nothing to talk about. You kidnapped me and brought me here against my will. Why am I so important to you?”

“Walk with me, Kara. I didn’t mean to take you as I did, but I wanted you to come willingly. You didn’t give me much of a choice. What I did was a great disservice to you and took away your choice, and for that I am sorry.” Diana started out.

Kara didn’t say anything she wanted to hear what else Diana was going to tell her. The apology was a start, but Kara still didn’t trust her. She was going to need a little more than this, and she hoped that she would get it.

“You have great powers, but it’s not enough. You will have to rely on your strength and your wits to survive. Losing Superman was a huge loss for us, and I did not want to lose you. I’ve been watching you, and you were pretty reckless when you took down that bug. What I am trying to say is. I want you to be better than Superman. I want you to stand on your own merits, and not because you are Superman’s cousin.”

Kara frowned, “No one really knows that I am Superman’s cousin. What does this do with you taking me?”

Diana sighed, “There is something huge brewing on the horizon. It’s a lot bigger than me and the rest of us. We’re all going to have to come together and defeat it.”

“What is so huge that a bunch of superheroes can’t handle?” Kara asked.

“There is a group of aliens called the Dominators that have been making contact with other aliens here on earth. They are planning to attack, but they are not sure yet, so we need all the help that we can get. This help includes you, Kara. You’re the only Kryptonian on this planet that could help.” Diana explained hoping that Kara would understand.

Kara stopped walking, “So there is a possible alien invasion going on, and you need my help. How do I know that this is not some setup?”

Diana turned to face Kara, “You don’t, but this is where you have to trust me. I know, I have given you reasons not to, but this is not something I would lie about.”

Kara mulled this piece of information over if this was the case, then she should probably give the training a try, but she was going to do it on her terms and give Diana hell at the same time. No one will force Kara Kent into something that she didn’t want to do.

“Say I believe you. Then what? I go back to National City until this threat comes?” Kara asked.

Diana nodded, “Yes, you have my word.”

Kara eyed Diana to see if she was lying at all when she didn’t see one, she backed down. She still wasn’t going to train thoroughly, but half train. She would suck so bad that Diana had no choice than to take her back to National City.

“Fine. I guess I will start training.” Kara agreed reluctantly.

Diana smiled, “Come Little One.”

Kara followed Diana back to the training area, she agreed to train, but she wasn’t going to give her full heart to it. It’s not like they could punish her for not training. Then again, Antiope looked scary.

“I see you brought our wayward child back, Diana,” Antiope stated while giving Kara a knowing smile.

Diana nodded, “She is ready to train. Start her off easy at first, then increase over time. I want Kara to be just as fierce as we are, if not more.”

Kara tried not to roll her eyes, they were ridiculous, “I’m standing right here.”

“We know Little One. I am going to leave you with Antiope, and after you are done, we will have lunch.” Diana had told her.

“Okay.”

Kara watched as Diana left leaving her along with Antiope and the rest of the Amazonian warriors. She felt slightly intimidated by their presence, they were so tall and so muscular. She was having second thoughts on being a complete and total brat.

“Alright, Little One. You are in our hands, we will take it easy at first, but then we will step it up until you are on par with us.” Antiope put her hands on Kara’s shoulder, “I see a lot of myself in you, Little One.”

“You do?” Kara asked.

Antiope nodded, “Yes, I do. You have a great fire in you, but you want to be normal. You will never be normal, Kara. But you are extraordinary, and do not let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Kara decided that she liked Antiope, “I don’t have to work with Diana, do I?”

“No, you will be working with the other Amazons and me. I know you’re upset about being here, but you will learn a lot. Are you ready to get started?” The Amazonian asked.

“Yeah.” Kara nodded.

True to her word, Antiope began to start Kara off slowly, teaching her punches, kicks, and ways to block herself. Doing this would keep Kara’s opponents to get any hits off of her. Kara was knocked off course a few times, but she got back up and started again. The more she continued, the more confident she became.

“Good, Little One. Make sure you keep your head up. Let’s do it again.” Antiope pushed her.

Kara sighed and continued pushing through with her training; luckily she had Kryptonian strength and stamina or else she would be feeling it in the morning. After her training session, she met with Delilah. Diana had wanted to talk to her, but Kara ignored her in favor of her friend.

“You looked good out there, Kara. How are you feeling?” Delilah asked.

Kara sighed, “I feel okay, it was quite a workout and not something I am used to.” She explained as they walked along the stone road.

Delilah laughed, “It will be expected during the first two days; afterward it gets better. Believe me, I know all too well.”

Kara laughed, she liked Delilah. She was easy going and fun from what she could tell so far. Delilah gave off a good vibe, which Kara loved a lot. She is usually a good judge of character, and where her new friend was concerned, there was no doubt.

“How long did you train for? Why are you still here?” Kara asked.

“I don’t even remember how long I trained, to be quite honest. I am here because I choose to be. I was arranged to be married to this guy I didn’t know. It’s a centuries-old tradition, well I wanted something more.” Delilah explained.

Kara crinkled her nose in disgust, “Arrange marriages should be outlawed. It’s inhumane, and it’s tying a person to someone that they don’t know or don’t like.”

Delilah laughed, “Yeah, that is true. That is why I chose to stay here. I like it, and I wouldn’t dream of going back. I saw that you had a ring on your finger. Were you arranged to be married?”

“No, it was more of a promise ring. It was given to me by Alex, it’s her promise to me, and a sign of commitment.” Kara explained, thinking back to when Alex had given it to her.

“That’s sweet. Tell me about your Alex.”

Kara smiled, “Alex is beautiful, she’s tough and strong. Don’t underestimate her though; she can kick your ass five ways from Sunday. Alex has this tough exterior about her, but she loses it when she is around Maggie and me. She is very protective and fiercely loyal.” She finished with her smile from earlier on her face.

Delilah couldn’t help but smile too, “You speak about her with so much love in your voice. Finding someone like that is rare. Tell me about your Maggie, what’s she like?”

“Maggie is…Maggie is not like anyone I met before. She’s tough as nails but a sap underneath that exterior.  Maggie's very empathetic, and she’s been through a lot. Maggie offers reassurance when needed, and she is also protective and fiercely loyal. You know, Maggie was the first person to not treat me like a fragile child. She explained things to me so I would be able to understand them. Maggie is very patient too, she doesn’t push, doesn’t rush and definitely doesn’t try to overstep. She’s head detective for NCPD, very competent at her job.” Kara trailed off.

Delilah, “Sounds like you love her very much. Your aura lights up pink when you talk about her and Alex.”

“Is that something bad?” Kara asked.

“That’s not bad at all. It means that you love Alex and Maggie both. You miss them.”

Kara nodded, “I miss them a lot. I miss Lucy and James too. We were in the middle of planning Lucy’s wedding.”

“Who is Lucy and James?” Delilah asked out of curiosity.

Kara chuckled, “I don’t want to overwhelm you, but Lucy is more than a sister, but less than a lover. Words can’t express our relationship. James is her fiancé, and he is like a brother to me, he’s my mentor as well. He taught me all about photojournalism, I am his assistant at CatCo magazine.” She recalled fondly. She missed everyone; Kara didn’t even know how much time had passed since she’s been taken.

Delilah smiled, “You have a lot of people who love you.” She stopped in front of her thinking spot, “I planned a little lunch out here for us since I know you’re not too receptive on eating in the great hall.”

Kara smiled, “Thank you, Delilah. You would definitely be a good addition to National City. I don’t have many friends there.”

Delilah sat down, “Maybe I can come and visit sometime. I don’t have a lot of friends here either, you’re my first real friend.”

Kara sat down next to her, “Then I should come and visit you too. We both need a friend who can understand each other.”

“I like the sound of that.” Delilah agreed, “Eat up.”

Kara and Delilah spent the afternoon talking and enjoying the food that Delilah had set up for them. Kara listened as Delilah told stories of her home planet, it’s one that Kara couldn’t pronounce, and never heard of before. Kara told Delilah stories about growing up in Metropolis, and her move to National City. Their picnic was interrupted when Diana came over to get Kara.

“Kara you are needed for more training,” Diana told her.

Kara frowned, “Antiope said I was finished. Why do I have to train some more?”

“You are done with Antiope. It’s now your turn to train with me.” Diana told her.

Kara scoffed, “I am not training with you, and you can’t make me.” She got up, “Thank you for lunch, Delilah it was great. I’m going back to my room.”

“Don’t walk away, Kara,” Diana called after her.

Kara shrugged, “I’m not walking away from anything, except for maybe you. I will train with Antiope, and whoever else, but I will never train with you.” She spat before walking off.

Kara did not have a specific destination in mind as she continued walking. Being around Diana, if even for a few minutes, was enough to piss her off. She was having a lovely time with Delilah, and then she had to come and ruin it, Diana may be a princess, but she is not the boss of her. Kara wanted to run away, hell she wanted to fly away, but she didn’t know if she would be able to or not. Kara came across a ledge and decided to stand on it to try and fly before she could, she found herself being grabbed. Kara looked down and saw Artemis holding onto her ankle.

“What the hell?” Kara asked trying to kick away, but the grip on her ankle tightened.

“Where do you think you’re going, Little One?” Artemis asked.

Kara still struggled to get away, “I want to get away from here. I don’t want to be here… I am being held against my will. I want to go home, back to my family.”

Artemis let Kara’s ankle go, “Come with me, Little One.”

Kara flew down to the ground and landed next to the older Amazonian, “Where are we going?”

“You and I are going to talk, and then I am going to be the one to take over your training. It’s obvious that you are upset and angry, especially with Diana. You should have been brought here under your own recognizance, and not forced.” Artemis started walking.

Kara fell in step beside her, “I am angry. I told Diana that I wanted no part in this. I wanted to be left alone. I want to finish school, get a job and live life normally.”

Artemis, “I get that, Little One, I do. There is also a small part of you that wants to save everyone. You have the heart of a hero, Kara.”

“How do you know that? You’ve only known me for a short period.” Kara replied.

Artemis smiled, “I know everything, Kara. You’re unhappy here, I can tell. If you are willing to work one on one with me, and you can defeat me, then you can go back to National City. How does that sound?” She asked, Kara. Artemis understood all too well about Kara.

Kara smiled, “It sounds good. So, you will train me to be as good as you.?” She asked hopefully.

Artemis grinned, “You’ll be better than me. Come along and let’s get started.”

Kara followed behind the older woman until they reached a clearing that housed a lot of training material. It wasn’t modern equipment, but it seemed as if it was passable, for Amazonian standards. Artemis did not give any warning, and went straight for Kara, knocking her down to the ground.

“You have to anticipate your opponent,” Artemis explained, as she helped Kara up.

Kara got up and moved her jaw, thank goodness for her being Kryptonian, or that would have hurt like a bitch. She lunged towards Artemis, and they begin to spar back and forth Artemis was not taking it easy on Kara, but she was able to give, as good as she got. They were training into the early evening when Artemis decided to call it quits for the day.

“Good job, Little One. You will best me in not time, tomorrow, we will work with swords.” Artemis told her.

Kara grinned, “I like the sound of that.”

“I knew you would. Go to the healing spring and spend a few hours in there. You may be Kryptonian, but you are sure to be sore in the morning. I will have Delilah bring dinner to your room.”

Kara smiled, “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kara walked to her room and grabbed some clothes and went to the healing spring. The water had the same blue hue that the water on the island had. It was full of glow and also scary looking, but it helped a lot. Kara stripped and got into the pool of water, enjoying the way it felt on her overheated body. She allowed her mind to drift away to thoughts of Alex and Maggie. Kara missed them terribly and wondered if they were okay. She let herself to think about Lucy and James. Kara wondered if they were still planning their wedding, or were they waiting for her to return home. Kara even thought about Lois and Clark she missed them terribly. Her being on this island made her feel as if she had been taken away from her home again. She lost Krypton, she lost Metropolis, she was taken from National City, and Kara was plain tired of it.

Kara finished her bath and got dressed before heading to her room. Delilah was in there with a tray that had three plates of food on it.

“Three plates?” Kara asked as she entered further into her room.

Delilah smiled, “Yeah, one if for me and the others are for you. I didn’t want you to partake in a meal by yourself.”

“Thanks, Lilah, you’re the best,” Kara told her friend before sitting down with her to eat.

Delilah grinned, “Of course I am.”

The two women ate their dinner together, and Kara told more stories about her life in Metropolis, and growing up as the cousin of Superman. Delilah told stories of her childhood and how much trouble she would get into. They had several things in common, and that made Kara feel a little bit better. She almost forgot about missing Alex and Maggie, keyword being almost. They talked into the early hours of the night, before falling into an exhaustive sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is still upset with Diana and Delilah is proving to be a good friend.
> 
> Next chapter some time has passed, and Kara will finally be returning to National City, but it's not going to be pretty. Also, the return of Sara next chapter :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Show me some love!!!


	35. Supergirl Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns to National City, an old friend makes an appearance, and Kara learns that life had moved on without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que es esto? Could it be another update? Por que si es? I am working diligently to try and finish up this story since there are only a few more chapters left.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone it means a lot to me

_6 months later…_

Three months had passed, and Kara was able to best Artemis at her own game. The older Amazonian was proud, and told her that she was ready to fight whatever came her way. Diana had kept her distance and disappeared for days at a time, Kara was eternally grateful. She was sitting in the garden with Delilah, when Diana approached her a look of panic on her face.

“Kara, we’re needed in National City. The Dominators had finally decided to attack.” Diana told her.

Kara got up quickly, “Was anyone hurt? Was there a lot of damage?” She asked.

Diana shook her head, “No, Batman, Cyborg, Flash and Aquaman are already there, along with a few others, but we need you, Supergirl.”

Kara had a look of determination on her face, “Let’s do this.” She looked at Delilah who had a saddened look on her face, “You come too, Delilah. You have a power that none of us possess. You can probably get into their minds.”

Delilah perked up, “You think so?”

Kara nodded, “I know so. We’re probably going to need all the help we can get, plus, you get to see where I call home.” She looked at Diana, “Is it okay if Lilah comes too?”

Diana looked at Delilah, “You can come too. We don’t have that much time; we need to get going.”

Diana, Delilah and Kara flew off the island and made their way to National City and was met with complete chaos. People were running around and screaming, Kara was surprised at what happened to her city. She followed Diana and met with the rest of the Justice League, but a familiar face caught her attention.

“Sara?” Supergirl asked.

Sara turned around, “It’s actually White Canary, Kara or should I call you Supergirl?” She smirked.

Supergirl wanted to hug her but decided against it, “When did you become badass?”

White Canary shrugged, “I was trained by the League of Assassins it’s why I had to go. I had a feeling that you were Supergirl.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Supergirl asked.

“It was your secret to tell. Who is this?” White Canary pointed to the woman standing next to Supergirl.

Supergirl smiled, “This is my friend Delilah. Delilah, this is my best friend, Sara Lance a.k.a White Canary.” She introduced the two of them.

Delilah blushed, “It’s nice to meet you, White Canary.”

“This is cute and all, but we need to get out there and save the city.” Batman interrupted their tender moment.

Supergirl rolled her eyes, “Leave it to you, to ruin a moment. I can see why you and Diana get along so well.” She sassed back. This caused everyone except for Batman and Diana to snicker.

“Let’s mount up and take down these Dominators.”

The Justice League, plus Supergirl, White Canary and Delilah found the Dominators and began kicking alien ass. Supergirl was impressed by Delilah and White Canary, they were complete and total badasses. Supergirl used her x-ray vision to find their mind control beam. She found it in an abandon warehouse on Main Street.

“I found the mind control device. I’m going to go destroy it.” Supergirl told them.

“Not by yourself you’re not.” Delilah flew next to her.

As they were flying Supergirl’s comms started to buzz in her ear. She was never so relieved, she missed this so much.

“Supergirl! You’re back! Where are you headed to?” J’onn’s voice came over the comms.

“I’m headed to the abandon warehouse on Main Street. They have a mind control device there, Lilah and I are going to destroy it.” Supergirl told her commander.

“I am sending back-up.” He told her.

“Supergirl? Is it really you?” Alex’s voice came through the comms.

Supergirl nodded, “Yes, it’s me. I’m back.” She whispered trying to keep her voice even.

They flew into the abandon warehouse and Supergirl saw the pod, there were a few Dominator’s mulling about.

“You’re up Delilah.” Supergirl told her.

Delilah smiled, “With pleasure Supergirl.”

Supergirl watched as Delilah did her thing. Supergirl was amazed at how Delilah was able to make their heads explode. She was taken down by one of them and Supergirl went to her aid.

“Lilah, wake up.” Supergirl tried to wake her, but there was no movement.

This incensed Supergirl and destroyed the mind control pod, which freed people from the Dominator’s control. Supergirl was about to take down the remaining Dominator when Delilah woke up. Supergirl was impressed when she learned for the first time that Delilah, was a fucking Phoenix.

“Wow, that’s hot.” White Canary mentioned from behind Supergirl.

The final Dominator was taken down, thanks to Delilah. Supergirl watched as she flew back to the ground. The superhero zoomed over to her friend, “You’re a Phoenix! Why didn’t you tell me?” Supergirl searched hazel green eyes.

Delilah smiled, “I was going to tell you, but it looks like you found out sooner than later. You’re very impressive, Supergirl.”

Supergirl could hear the sirens and the next thing she knew the warehouse was surrounded by black SUV’s and NCPD police cars.

“Looks like we have company.” White Canary mentioned.

Supergirl smiled, “It’s good company.”

Supergirl watched as the SUV door opened and Alex got out of it. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she made her way to her girlfriend.

Alex ran the distance and hugged Kara, “You’re here. You’re okay. I missed you so much, Kara.” She wept softly.

Kara hugged her tightly, “I missed you too, so much. I thought I was never going to see you again.” She couldn’t hold back her tears.

“Why don’t we give them a few moments to themselves,” Delilah suggested.

Kara sent Delilah a grateful smile and when the warehouse was empty. Kara used this moment alone to kiss Alex. She thought she would never have the chance to do this again.

“You’re here.” Alex whispered between kisses, “You’re really here.”

“I’m here, Alex. I’m real,” Kara reassured her girlfriend.

“Kara?” Maggie asked in disbelief. She had her hand on her heart.

Kara smiled, “It’s me. I’m back.”

Maggie ran towards Kara, “Finally.” She whispered softly before encasing Kara in her tight embrace. The detective broke down in tears as held Kara close to her.

“I missed you,” Kara whispered against Maggie’s hair.

Maggie was not content she needed to kiss Kara, to make sure that she was real, and this was not a dream. She stood on her tiptoes and tilted her head, Kara got the idea and met her all the way. Maggie could feel Kara’s lips on hers, and she knew that this moment was real.

Kara felt as if she was coming home and everything she was feeling came through the kiss. She didn’t want this moment to end.

“I hate to break up this heartwarming moment, but we need to get back to the D.E.O. I’m sure there are some people who are very anxious to see you.” Alex hated to interrupt their moment.

Kara and Maggie broke apart, “I think that would be a good idea. I’ll meet you two there and Supergirl can explain her new friend.”

“Down girl. It’s not what you think.” Kara reassured her girlfriend.

The warehouse was now empty and Kara flew to the D.E.O with Delilah in tow. They landed on the balcony and when Kara entered she was greeted by all the agents of the D.E.O. At the end waiting for her was Lucy and J’onn.

“Supergirl!” Lucy cried as she ran to give her favorite person a hug, “I missed you so much.”

“Lucy.” Kara greeted her and returned the hug, “I missed you too.” They broke apart, “I want to introduce you to my friend, Delilah.” Kara waved her friend over.

“Delilah, this is Lucy, the one I was telling you about.” Kara introduced the two women.

Delilah smiled, “It’s nice to finally meet you. Kara has told me all about you. I feel like I know you already.” She gave the shorter woman a smile.

Lucy smiled, “It’s nice to meet you too, Delilah.”

Kara continued her introductions until Maggie and Alex entered the building. And Kara smiled as they approached, “Lilah, I would like you to meet Alex and Maggie, my girlfriends.”

“It’s nice to meet you Delilah. Are you from Themyscira?” Maggie asked in complete detective mode.

“Yes. I am not from there originally, but I lived there for many years. I was assigned to be Kara’s companion on the island.” Delilah explained.

Alex quirked and eyebrow, “Companion?”

Delilah looked confused, “Is that not the right word to use for a friend?”

Kara smiled at Delilah’s naïveté, “We call it friends here. Companion has more of a romantic undertone to it.”

Delilah looked sheepish, “I do apologize for any misunderstanding. Your Kara spoke very highly of the two of you.” She addressed Alex and Maggie.

Alex smiled, “We look forward to learning more about you, Delilah. Will you be going back to Themyscira?”

“I don’t know.” She answered.

“You don’t have to go back tonight. You can stay with me and James at our place. If that is okay with you?” Lucy suggested.

Delilah looked at Kara, “Is it alright?”

Kara nodded, “Of course you can. You will love Lucy and James, plus you will be in my old room.”

Maggie cleared her throat, “Actually, Delilah can stay with us. Alex and I moved into a bigger place, so we have additional room. That way, Delilah will be around someone that she is familiar with.”

Kara looked confused, “You moved?” She asked.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, and we will explain it all when we get you home.”

Kara was not happy, “Oh, okay.” She looked at Delilah, “What do you say? Wanna come home with us?” She asked her friend.

Delilah looked at Lucy, “Thank you for the offer, but I am going to go with, Kara tonight.”

“No problem. I’m sure there will be plenty of time. I’m not going to hold you four up. I’ll talk to you all tomorrow. You are dismissed for the evening.” Lucy bid them farewell.

Kara grinned, “Let’s go home.”

“So what is this place?” Delilah asked.

“This is the DEO, this is the agency that I work for. We detect any alien threats, and we keep them contained.” Alex explained.

“Where does Supergirl come in? Do you work for them too?” She asked, Kara.

Kara shook her head, “Not, really. I am more of a liaison to the DEO, no real ties to them.” She explained.

“Oh, I see. I have a lot to learn about where you live Kara. So who is the girl you were talking with? The girl with the blonde hair, Sara I think.” Delilah tried to recall her name.

“That’s Sara Lance, she’s my best friend. We went to high school and college together. Why do you ask?” Kara asked.

Delilah blushed, “No, reason.”

Alex and Maggie watched the exchange between Delilah and Kara, it was interesting to see. Kara was very open with her, they were respectful of each other’s personal boundaries and space. There were little touches here and there, but it all seemed on the up and up, nowhere near what Lucy and Kara were.

“I know you, Lilah. I’ve never seen you get so flushed over anything before.” Kara called her friend out.

“She’s pretty, okay,” Delilah admitted.

Alex laughed, “Kara used to date Sara when they were in high school.”

Delilah frowned, “Then I will not say anything else about Sara. I would never cross that line.”

Kara smiled, “It’s okay. We only dated for a few months. If you like Sara, then be my guest, but you have to tell her that you are a Phoenix.”

“A Phoenix?!” Maggie and Alex asked at the same time.

Delilah gave Kara a pointed look, “Oops.”

Delilah turned red, “Yeah, I’m a Phoenix. Kara didn’t know until just now.”

Maggie smiled, “That is so cool.”

They exited the DEO building and made their way to Maggie’s car. Delilah was a little confused at first, but Kara explained and eased her into the car. Kara kept checking in on her to make sure she was okay.

“So, why did you move?” Kara asked once they were in the car.

Maggie decided to answer, “We decided that it would be good to get a bigger place. The three of us living in a loft apartment, with one bathroom, was bound to get cramped one way or another.”

“When you came back, we wanted to surprise you with it,” Alex explained.

Kara frowned, “I get it. You moved on with your lives. I didn’t expect you two to stand still. I mean, I was gone for almost a year. Did Lucy and James get married?” She asked trying to change the subject.

“No, they wanted to wait until you came back. They didn’t feel right getting married without you being there.” Maggie answered.

“They really did not need to do that. What if I came back next year or maybe even two years from now?” Kara asked.

Alex sighed, “You’ll have to ask them. We don’t speak for Lucy and James.”

Delilah placed a comforting hand on Kara’s leg and Kara gave her a grateful smile. She wondered how much has changed since she’s been gone. Did she still have her job at CatCo? Will she be able to go back to school? Everything around her had changed so much. Kara watched as they drove through a residential neighborhood. The houses were nice and the street was well lit, from what she could see, it was a very nice area. Kara watched as Maggie pulled the car into the driveway. The garage door opened and Kara could see Alex’s bike in there along with her car.

“We’re home,” Maggie announced.

The four women got out of the car and Kara took everything in as they walked through the garage. Her fingers lightly brushed against her car as she walked past it. They went up the stairs and entered the house. Kara watched as Alex pushed the button on the wall to close the garage door. They entered the house through the kitchen and Kara was amazed at how big it was. It was very open, and had lots of counter space. The appliances were stainless steel, the cabinets were a deep cherry wood color, with silver handles.

“This is the kitchen? I want to live in here.” Kara said in awe.

Maggie chuckled, “I knew you would like it. That was one of the requirements, to have a kitchen that would be fit enough for you.”

“There’s more to show you. Once we get settled, we can get something to eat. I know you’re probably hungry, Kara. You too, Delilah.” Alex chimed in.

Delilah laughed, “I am, but this one right here,” She pointed to Kara, “Can eat. After she would finish with her training, she was always hungry.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Not, always.” Kara shot back.

They walked through the living room and Kara was shown a downstairs bedroom, that was turned into an office. There was a full bathroom downstairs. The next stop was the formal living room, and the dining room. They walked upstairs and at the top of the stairs, through double doors was the master bedroom.

“This is our bedroom. Through here we have the bathroom, and our closets, there are three of them.” Alex guided them through the bathroom.

Kara looked around in amazement, the bathroom was heavenly. She walked to one of the closets and saw all of her clothes and shoes in there. Kara felt better knowing that they didn’t forget about her.

They exited the bedroom, “This is the laundry room.” Maggie opened the door.

Kara smiled, “Nice.”

“This is a lovely home.” Delilah complimented the house. She has never seen such architecture.

“Thank you.” Maggie replied. “This room right here, is another office, but this one is for you, Kara.” She opened the door for Kara to step in.

All of her paintings were on the wall and some of the pictures that she had taken were on the wall. In the corner next to the window was her easel with a blank canvas, all of her paints, brushes, and pastels were on a little table next to the easel.

“Did you do all of these?” Delilah asked.

Kara smiled, “I did.”

“Kara is quite the artist. You should really see some of her print work; it’s beautiful.” Maggie gushed.

Kara blushed, “Don’t listen to them, they are so biased.”

They continued the tour with the two remaining bedrooms, and a bathroom. Kara was very impressed with the house. Her girlfriends had chosen well, it made her feel better to know that they didn’t forget about her while she was away.

“Now that the tour is over. Let’s get some food. We have a lot to catch up on.” Alex suggested.

“Are there any dietary restrictions?” Maggie asked walking close to Kara.

“We’re vegetarians.” Delilah and Kara mentioned at the same time, before falling into a fit of laughter.

“Looks like I am the only meat eater in the house.” Alex pouted, “Who would have thought that Kara would become a full-fledged vegetarian.”

Kara shrugged, “I didn’t think it was possible either, but being on the island changed a lot in me.”

Maggie smiled, “I hope it was all good changes.”

They made their way downstairs and Alex ordered the food. Having three vegetarians in the house was a huge change from having one vegetarian in the house. Kara explained to Delilah the concept of television, and electronics. She even took the time to show Delilah the wonders of the shower and the bathroom. Delilah for the most part seemed to be enjoying her experiences in Kara’s world.

The food had arrived and the foursome sat at the kitchen table and began to eat their food. Delilah seemed to enjoy the lo mien noodles a lot, by the way she was eating them.

“What was it like on the island?” Alex asked.

Kara sighed, “It was paradise. The water was so blue; you could actually see through it. It was as if we were on our own little island in Greece. Lilah showed me her thinking spot, and we would spend hours there, when I wasn’t training of course.”

Maggie scowled, “What about Diana?”

Kara looked at Delilah, “Diana is a huge sore spot for us right now.”

Delilah nodded in agreement, “I can see why. We don’t care too much for Diana either, but it’s neither here nor there.”

“Diana tried her best to intervene, but Antiope and Artemis stepped in for her. They knew that I was brought there against my will. They are so badass!” Kara explained.

“She was trained by the best. Kara even beat Artemis, which is hard to do, but Kara did several times.” Delilah gushed.

Alex looked impressed, “So you’ve become a badass warrior then?”

“Yeah, but don’t ask me to show you. I don’t want to hurt you.” Kara told her.

Alex laughed, “Believe me I won’t. I value my life a little too much.”

“Of course you do.” Maggie teased.

Kara could sense that something is wrong with Maggie, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She made a mental note to ask her about it later when everyone else was asleep.

“What are we going to do about Diana? Can you arrest her for kidnapping?” Kara asked.

Maggie shrugged, “I mean we can, but there is no concrete evidence saying that she did. There is no video of you or her leaving the building. We can get a restraining order against her to keep her away from you.” She suggested. Honestly she wished she could throw that woman under the jail and let her rot away, but she knew that wouldn’t happen. Diana is a demi-god and invincible.

“We’ll protect you, Kara,” Alex reassured her.

Kara was about to say something but she held it back. The last thing she wanted to do was start a fight when she had just returned home. If they were going to protect her, they would have tried, before any of this happened.

Kara forced a smile, “I’m going to head up and take a shower. I need to get the day’s events off of me.” She stood up and looked at Delilah, “If you need anything, you can ask Alex and Maggie. I’ll come talk to you later before you go to bed.”

Delilah understood, “Okay, Kara.”

Kara went upstairs to the bedroom that she would be sharing with her girlfriends, everything seemed so foreign to her. She noticed the identical wedding bands on Alex and Maggie's fingers. They had gotten married without her, and this added more to her pain. All the people that she had known and love, had found a way to move on without her. She didn’t even bother trying to find any of her things and went to go take a shower. It was there in the confines of the shower that she allowed herself to cry for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back in National City. Sara and Delilah have met briefly (but more is to come). Things have changed since Kara has been gone.
> 
> Next chapter: We will see Kara trying to fit back into her normal life. Plus we'll learn what Alex, Maggie, Lucy, and James have been up to in Kara's absence.


	36. Not A Chapter But An Update

I know it's been a while since I updated, and you are probably waiting for one, but I wanted to let you know what was going on. I am not abandoning this story, and I am not giving up on it. Real life and school are kicking my ass right now, between work, and meeting deadlines, working on a master thesis. I am honestly not in the mood to write. Then there is also the fact that, my computer caught a virus and I did not back up the rest of the story, so I will have to write them all over again from scratch. That’s a lot of fucking chapters, but I can use this time to make the chapters a little better than what they were before.

Lastly, I had a lot of self-doubts about the story as a whole. When I started writing this story it was fun, exciting (it still is, don’t get me wrong) and a challenge that I set out for myself to see if I can pull off a story with an OT3 or possible OT4 (still undecided about that). I wrote it to push myself and step out of my safety zone. I’m glad that you guys are enjoying it, I love reading your thoughts and reactions. Your critiques and your overall commentary, some of you guys, are hilarious. The critiques I do take to heart because I am a perfectionist and I try really hard.

I will be coming back with another update, and this note will be removed once I have the next chapter ready to go. Thank you for being patient.

 

SweetSensation

 

P.S. If you want a well written SuperSanvers story, check out Right Kind of Wrong by AlexDanversHasMyHeart. Tell her SweetSensation sent ya!

 


	37. Six Months Before Kara's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what Maggie, Alex, and Lucy have been up to since Kara had been gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Si, I am back bebe's. I had to do a massive re-write of the chapters I had already posted. I made some changes to the chapter before this one, to flow con this chapter that I've written. Estoy en vacaciones de Navidad, asi I can focus on this story for a while.
> 
> Gracias a todo for being understanding about circumstances. I backed up the next chapters on an external hard drive, and a flash drive to be on the safe side.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter...it's way diferente de what I had written before. Disfrutar

_Six months before Kara’s return…_

Alex and Maggie were at a crossroads in their relationship, instead of coming together, it was as if they were moving further away from each other. Maggie started focusing more on work, and Alex did the same, but usually, at the end of the night, she always had a glass of scotch in her hand. Maggie had become a shell of herself, and when Alex tried to talk to her, she would retreat into herself. Maggie’s actions had caused Alex to deal with everything her own way. They were having dinner with Lucy and James, which had become a routine for the couples. That’s when everything came to a head between Alex and Maggie.

“Maggie are you okay? You’re not really eating.” Alex asked her girlfriend.

Maggie pushed the food around on her plate, “I’m not really hungry Alex, don’t try to be my mother. I’m not a child.” She snapped.

Alex was at a loss as to what to do, the more she tried to be there for Maggie, the more Maggie pushed her away. She didn’t understand what was going on and why her girlfriend was so standoffish with her. Maggie and Lucy were back to fighting with each other, and Maggie was downright mean, it’s as if they took two steps forward and two steps back.

“I’m not trying to mother you. I’m your girlfriend, and I want to know if you are okay.” Alex tried to explain herself.

Maggie pushed her plate away, “Well stop. I don’t need you to check in with me. I’m not okay, and I will not be okay until Kara is back with us. It’s been months, and we have not heard anything from her. For all, we know Diana has her held hostage somewhere.”

“I don’t think Diana will do anything that drastic to Kara. Kara is pretty resourceful when she needs to be.” Lucy chimed in to defuse the situation.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “If that’s what you need to keep telling yourself.” She replied sarcastically.

“I can do without the attitude, Maggie. I’m only trying to help.” Lucy defended herself.

“I don’t need your help,” Maggie replied a little too unfriendly.

James tapped his fork against his glass, “Lucy, Maggie, emotions are running high right now. I understand that you are missing Kara, but that doesn’t mean take it out on Lucy. And Lucy, Maggie does not want help right now, she’s grieving, and you’re not helping.”

Alex sighed, “James is right. Both of you are dealing with your grief differently. And going at each other is not going to make things any better.”

Lucy scoffed and picked up her glass of wine, “I’m dealing with my grief in the best way I know how. Maggie is the one who is not dealing with it.”

Alex could see Maggie’s fingers tighten around the fork, “Not all of us are like you, Lucy.”

“Of course you’re not. I’m not bonded with Kara like you are.” Lucy shot back.

“Excuse me, what?” Alex asked.

Lucy took pride in what she as going to say next, “Maggie didn’t tell you. Hate to break it to you, angel, but Maggie and Kara bonded, in the highest form for a Kryptonian. That explains her depressive mood, her grieving, her possessiveness, and I’m pretty sure after you two are intimate Maggie moves away. She’s been separated from her bond mate for too long. It wreaks havoc on the other person.” She finished her explanation with a smug smile.

“Lucy! That was not for you tell.” James called her name.

Lucy shrugged, “Alex needed to know what was going on with her girlfriend. I just enlightened her.”

Alex looked at Maggie, “Is what she said true, Maggie?”

“I guess. I mean, Lucy knows more about this stuff than I do.” Maggie answered.

“How do you know about this, Lucy? How can you be so sure?” Alex asked the woman sitting across from her.

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Lois and Clark. If Clark were here, he would probably explain a lot better than I can. Isn’t your father an expert in Superman? You could ask him. I’m sorry that you had to find out like this.”

Alex could tell that Lucy was not at all sorry. She had a feeling that the other woman had something up her sleeve. Ever since Kara had been gone, she’s been finding ways of getting between her and Maggie. It started off as little innuendos here and there, but tonight it was a full-on attack. She was hurt and upset about Maggie and Kara. They didn’t tell her. On the other hand, they couldn’t have known, because Kara was raised on earth, oblivious to anything that deals with Krypton.

“Thank you for this enlightening dinner conversation. I think it’s time for Maggie and me to go home.”

“Wait, Alex, you and Maggie don’t have to go.” James protested.

Alex finished her wine, “I think it’s for the best, James. Next time, it’s our place.”

James smiled, “I’ll hold you to it.”

Alex helped Maggie up from the table, “Let’s go home.”

Maggie took Alex’s hand, “Okay. Bye, James.”

“Bye, Maggie.”

Lucy stood up, “Maggie could I have a word with you, before you leave?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Alex watched as Lucy pulled Maggie to the side. She was curious as to what they were discussing. Their posture was a little less rigid, than it was at the dinner table. It seemed as if Lucy was apologizing. Alex watched Maggie’s posture change which meant that whatever Lucy was saying, had an impact on her.

“Is everything okay?” Alex asked when her girlfriend made her way over.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, as okay as they can be. I’m tired, let’s go home.”

Alex and Maggie left the apartment and waited for the elevator, “What’s going on, Maggie? What did Lucy say to you?”

Maggie sighed, “She apologized for the way that she told you about Kara and me. She loves Kara as much as you and I do. She also told me that she knows how I feel.”

Alex didn’t look convinced, “Is that all she said?” She pressed her girlfriend.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah.”

The elevator doors opened, and the couple got on. Alex pressed the button for the first floor, and the door closed. She moved over to Maggie and stood behind her, wrapping her hands around her waist.

“I think we should go to therapy,” Alex suggested.

“Therapy? Why?” Maggie asked in a defensive tone.

Alex held Maggie closer to her, “We are not dealing with Kara’s being gone in a way that is healthy. We’re supposed to be closer together, but it feels like we’re slipping away from each other. I miss you.”

Maggie sighed, “I miss you too, Alex. I can’t deal with Kara being gone, it’s hard for me. I used to be able to feel her, and it brought a sense of comfort, now it’s like nothing is there. Everything in our apartment is a reminder of Kara; our apartment looks like a shrine.”

The elevator doors opened, Alex and Maggie stepped off and headed towards the building exit. Alex listened to what Maggie was saying, and she agreed with everything. Ever since Kara had been gone, their life had stood. Still, Kara’s name was not mentioned, and they never touched her things.

“I think that therapy would be a great start, we can start the healing process, the moving on process. We don’t know when Kara is going to come back to us, or if she comes back at all. What we’re doing is not healthy, Maggie.” Alex explained as they got into the car.

Maggie put on her seatbelt, “If you think therapy will work, then we’ll go to therapy. What if Kara comes back to us, then what?”

Alex sighed, “We will figure that out if and when she returns. If Kara comes back, Kara may not be the Kara that we remember. Diana could have probably brainwashed her or something.”

“I hope not.”

The rest of the car drive was made in silence, Alex kept thinking about what Lucy had told her about Kara and Maggie. She did not understand how and when they bonded in that way. Were Kara and Maggie soulmates? Alex had so many thoughts running through her head. They entered the apartment and shed their jackets and put them on the coat rack.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” Alex asked as she went into the kitchen.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, I could use one right about now.” She sat down on the couch and tucked her feet underneath her.

Alex came back from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She placed both the bottle and glasses on the table. Alex took the spot next to Maggie, “Do you want to talk about what Lucy had told me tonight?”

Maggie sighed, “There really isn’t nothing much to tell. I didn’t even know it was a thing until Lucy pointed it out.”

Alex poured two glasses of wine, “What do you mean?”

“She said that my behavior was like Lois’ when something happened to, Clark,” Maggie explained.

“I see. When do you think that you and Kara bonded?” Alex asked, handing a glass of wine to Maggie.

Maggie took the glass, “When you went away on that business trip. Kara and I were intimate, and I assume that’s when it happened. I don’t think it was a conscious thing, it just happened.”

Alex laughed wryly, “It just happened? Herpes just happens, Maggie. This explains why you have become super possessive of Kara. Is that why you and Lucy bump heads with each other? You see her as a threat.” She felt as if she unlocked a great mystery.

“Lucy is not a threat, so to speak, it’s her relationship to Kara. Kara is supposed to be ours, but she keeps stepping in. She is supposed to be with, James. He is the one that she is supposed to marry.” Maggie replied none too nicely.

“What about her relationship to, Kara?” Alex asked trying to understand.

Maggie sighed, “I can’t explain it. I feel like she is challenging me, well us at every turn where Kara is concerned. It’s been like that since day one.” She drained her glass of wine.

This confused Alex even more, “I don’t get it. What do you mean challenging us?”

“Wake up, Alex. The first day we met Kara, what did Lucy do?” Maggie asked.

Alex thought back to the first night when they officially met, Kara, “She had Kara in her lap, with her arms around her in a way that was more than friendly.”

“Why do you think she took issue with our relationship from the beginning? It wasn’t because the three of us used to be in a relationship, it’s because of Kara. The sleeping together, the cuddles, the looks, the touches. Her having sex with, Kara.” Maggie explained, she was tired, frustrated and angry.

Alex shook her head and put her wineglass on the table, “Maggie, that does not mean she is challenging us, or you. They were doing that long before you, and I came into the picture. It’s a little weird, but it’s how their relationship worked.”

Maggie sighed and lay her head on Alex’s shoulder, “I miss, Kara. I want her back, Alex. It’s not the same without her. I feel lost, like a piece of me is missing. I can’t feel her; Alex it hurts so much.” She started crying.

Alex held Maggie close to her and began rubbing her back soothingly. Seeing her girlfriend fall apart like this was not something she was expecting. She didn’t know the extent of her girlfriend’s grief and heartache, but now she does. Alex couldn’t see beyond her own sorrow and pain of missing Kara.

“It will be okay, Maggie. Kara will come back to us. I know she will.” Alex didn’t know if she was trying to convince herself or Maggie.

After the night of Maggie’s breakdown, Alex decided it was time for them to go to therapy as a couple. They both agreed that it was time to pick up the pieces and move on. Months had passed, and they still had no word from, Kara. Alex realized that they might not hear from Kara again, and it was time to accept the truth of the matter.

After a month or two of therapy sessions, the therapist suggested, that they move out of the apartment and into a bigger place. Maggie had protested, but the therapist said, it would be better for them to cope and heal without being around reminders of Kara. This will also give Maggie and Alex room to be alone in their own personal space. Their relationship was still volatile, and they argued quite a bit, and it always ended up with one or both of them leaving the apartment.

“I have a couple of houses marked for us to look at.” Alex had told Maggie one day, while they were having breakfast.

Maggie nodded, “When are we going to check them out?” She asked with as much enthusiasm she could muster.

“I was thinking today, after work. The realtor is going to meet us at the first house. She thinks we might like it.” Alex replied, finishing up her coffee.

“That works. I need to get going.” Maggie got up from the table and kissed Alex on the lips, “I’ll see you later.”

Alex smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Alex finished her coffee and got ready for work, things between her and Maggie were getting back to normal, well normal for their standards. The intimacy had returned in their relationship, but they had yet to have sex with each other. Her father told her that Maggie suffered a loss, and it will take time for her to get back there. Her father had been a godsend, his knowledge of Kryptonian customs, gave her insight into the bond that Maggie and Kara share. Jeremiah told her that it was a soul bond, it’s achieved, when a Kryptonian reaches a period of enlightenment, and their soul opens up. Alex had told him to stop because she didn’t want to hear any more.

This had saddened Alex because she didn’t have that type of connection with, Kara. Her father told her that she too might also have a bond with, Kara but it may not have developed yet.

Alex didn’t believe her father, but then again, he is an expert on Kryptonians. After all, he helped Clark when he first landed on earth.

Alex entered the DEO and greeted Vasquez before making her way to her lab. When she walked in, she saw Lucy sitting at a table.

“Lucy? What are you doing in here?” She asked her superior.

Lucy shook her head, “I came in here to think. I seem to do my best thinking when I am in your lab. I didn’t expect to see you here today. I thought you and Maggie would be spending the day house hunting.” She stated.

Alex shrugged, “We’ll be looking at a couple of houses tonight, after work. You look a little sadder than usual. What’s up?”

“The wedding. We were supposed to be getting married in two weeks, and now, we’re not. I get wanting to wait for Kara to return, but what if she doesn’t? Are we supposed to wait until she does return?” Lucy asked twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

Alex sat down next to the other woman, “You don’t have to wait, you can go to the justice of the peace and get married. A lot of couples do it all the time, and if Kara returns, you and James could have your dream wedding.”

“I always thought, Kara would be there with me, you know. Anyway, how are you doing, Alex? How are you dealing with all of this?” Lucy decided to focus on Alex.

Alex shrugged, “I’m dealing with it the best way I know how. Therapy helps a lot. I miss Kara a lot, more than anything. I dream about her at night sometimes, different ways of rescuing her, and trying to find ways to keep Diana from getting her. We failed her, Lucy. We failed to keep her safe. We failed to protect Kara. We claim to love her, but yet, we let Kara get kidnapped. How can I live with myself?” She asked.

Lucy exhaled sharply, “We did not fail her, Alex. We did everything we could, but Diana she came in when our guard was down. How did we know that she was going to be at CatCo? How did we know that she would know, Steve?”

Alex sighed, “We didn’t know.”

“Exactly. We couldn’t keep Kara from living her life, and she’s stubborn as hell. She would give us hell for trying to keep her locked up.” Lucy laughed.

Alex started laughing, “She would fight us tooth and nail, but she would end up winning. You can’t say not to Kara, that pout will get to you.”

“It definitely would.” Lucy agreed.

“I have a question for you, Lucy and I want you to answer me honestly.” Alex changed the course of conversation.

Lucy cleared her throat and looked at Alex, “What question is that?”

“How long have you wanted to have sex with, Kara?”

“Excuse me?”

Alex tried again, “How long have you wanted to have sex with, Kara?”

“That question is out of left field, Alex. Why would you ask me that after the fact?” Lucy asked, trying to understand where Alex was coming from.

Alex shook her head, “Don’t answer a question with a question. Answer the question, Lucy.”

Lucy sighed, “As you know, me and Kara’s relationship was a lot different, then others. When Kara first came to earth as a baby, she wouldn’t calm down for anyone else, but me. She bonded with me. The way babies normally do with someone. Fast forward a lot of years later, and I found myself feeling a certain type of way, about Kara. If we didn’t have the type of relationship we had, then I would have eventually been her girlfriend and vice versa.” She finally admitted.

Alex sucked in a small breath, “That still does not answer the question.”

“Since she was seventeen, way before you, and Maggie met her.”

“Why didn’t you ever cross that line with, Kara?”

Lucy looked at Alex, “Because I was scared. I thought Kara would have hated me, but come to find out, Kara felt the same way I did. We’ve talked about it a couple of times. I was with James and couldn’t go there, but Lord knows I wanted to.” She admitted.

“Is that why you jumped at the chance?” Alex asked.

Lucy looked away, “Yeah. Kara was hesitant at first because she didn’t want to hurt you or Maggie. That’s why I had her call you. Kara didn’t let me touch her though, which was kind of disappointing. I figured that it had something to do with, you and Maggie. I was jealous, you know? Of you and Maggie, because you were able to be with Kara in ways, that I wasn’t able to.”

Alex couldn’t believe that Lucy had said she was jealous of her and Maggie, “If you could be with, Kara like that again, would you?” She asked.

Lucy shrugged, “I don’t know. James would be a factor, I don’t think he would appreciate me being with him, and Kara. Why are you asking me this, Alex?”

Alex shrugged, “Just asking, Lucy. No need to be suspicious.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow, “I know you v _ery_ well, Alex Danvers. You wouldn’t have asked that question, just because.”

“You’re right, but we can forget that question, for the time being.” Alex shrugged, “It’s no big deal.”

Lucy wasn’t convinced, “Right. I’m sorry about telling you about Kara and Maggie. I feel bad for putting Maggie on the spot like that.”

Alex pushed up from the table, “It was going to come out eventually. We’ve moved on from it. I’m thinking of asking Maggie to marry me.”

Lucy’s eyebrows shot up, “You’re going to what?!” She asked trying to get some clarification.

Alex smiled, “I’m going to ask Maggie to marry me. I think it’s time.” She had thought about it and figured that there was no better time than now.

“T—That’s awesome, Alex. Congratulations!” Lucy hugged her.

Alex hugged her back, “It’s time for us to move on with our lives. Kara will always be a part of our lives, and if she comes back, then we will accommodate her.” She had thought this out.

Lucy was not too thrilled about this, “Are you sure Maggie would be okay with a proposal?”

“Yes, it’s our commitment to each other.”

Lucy broke the hug, “Did you get the ring yet?”

Alex nodded, “I did.”

“Go get em’, tiger.” Lucy playfully punched Alex in the arm, “I’m going to go and pretend to look busy, and visit James at CatCo.”

Alex smiled, “I’ll see you later.” She watched as Lucy left the lab. She sighed and pretended to look busy. It’s been slow since Kara had been gone. Alex focused on work to keep her mind from thinking of Kara. She had the idea of marrying Maggie for a while, Alex believed this would let Maggie know that she is committed to her. If and when Kara came back, then they could accommodate her too. Their marriage wouldn’t be legal, but she does know someone who could officiate their union when Kara came back.

The rest of the day went by fast, and before Alex knew it, she was meeting Maggie at the first house of the afternoon.

“What do you think?” Alex asked as they admired the outside. The siding was grey, with black shutters, there were cobblestones on the bottom of the house, a double car garage. The house had a small porch, the door was black, and the windows were trimmed in white.

“I like it.” Maggie agreed.

The realtor Michelle showed up and unlocked the door to allow them to enter. As soon as they stepped in, on the right was the formal dining room, on the left, there was a set of French doors that was the formal living room. They walked into the house and entered the living room, which had a fireplace in it. They saw the kitchen and Alex fell in love with it, “Kara would definitely like this.”

Maggie smiled, “She would, wouldn’t she?” She agreed.

“We have a bedroom over here, along with a full bath.” Michelle showed them the downstairs bedroom.

“How many rooms are in this house?” Maggie asked.

“Five altogether.” Michelle answered, “I’ll show you upstairs.”

The couple moved from room to room admiring the house and the rooms. Alex loved it and saw this as a place for them to live and start their lives together. She hoped that Maggie felt the same way.

“What do you ladies think?” Michelle asked.

“We would like to make an offer.” Maggie and Alex said together.

Michelle smiled, “Fabulous. Let’s get the paperwork taken care of.” She led the couple down the stairs.

After making the offer and locking up the house, Alex and Maggie left and went back to their apartment.

“I hope we get the house. I love everything about it.” Maggie admitted.

Alex smiled, “I think we will get it. We can start our lives in a new place, and when Kara comes back she’ll have a place for all of her art, and she will be able to paint somewhere else, other than her room at Lucy and James.”

Maggie smiled faintly, “Yeah, she would like that.”

“Marry me.” Alex blurted out.

“Excuse me?” Maggie asked.

Alex smiled, “Marry me. I want you to be my wife.”

Maggie was caught off guard and she sure as hell was not expecting this. Instead of giving her an answer, Maggie smiled.

Alex took that as a yes and pulled the ring out of her pocket, and placed it on Maggie’s finger. She kissed her, “I love you.”

Maggie looked at her hand and then back at Alex, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know what everyone had been up to. Lucy is so petty, and Sanvers is married.
> 
> Next chapter we have Kara's adjustment to being back in National City.


	38. A Period of Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara adjusts to being back in National City, and the changes that had happened in her absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Felices Fiestas! No se si todo el mundo celebra la Navidad. I kept it inclusive for everyone because I'm considerate like that.

Adjusting to normal life for Kara was proving to be a little bit more difficult. She missed out on registration for school, but with a bit of help from J’onn, she was able to get back into the University. Kara also learned from James, that Cat Grant had left CatCo and put him in charge, so he had Kara become his assistant, while he hired someone else to be in the editing department. This disappointed Kara, but she knew it was for the best until she was able to find her footing again. Delilah decided that she liked it in National City and decided to stay, it didn’t help that Sara may have had something to do with her decision, but right now, the two of them were on the Waverider somewhere.

Kara’s relationship with Alex and Maggie had undergone some significant changes. Maggie had been distant, while Kara’s become closer to Alex. She and Alex were closer than close, not as tight as she and Maggie had been, but it was still a closeness. Alex was able to anticipate her needs before she could even voice them. Kara was thankful for this, but she wanted it to be Maggie doing the same. Kara had to adjust to Maggie and Alex being married now. This was a complete and total surprise for her. The last time they spoke about marriage, they had said, ‘they didn’t need a piece of paper to show their commitment to each other.’ Kara guessed that things changed over time

“Kara where are you?” Alex asked. They were sitting on the couch watching some movie.

Kara shook her head, “Nowhere. I was thinking about the party tonight. Do we really have to have one? I’ve been back for two weeks now. The novelty should have worn off already.” She complained.

Alex laughed, “No, you were gone for almost a year, there is no way you were going to get away that easily. You’ve been deeply missed, it was hell for us, not knowing if you were okay or if you weren’t going to return to us.” She explained.

Kara sighed, “I know, but I don’t want all the big fuss.”

“I know, but you have a lot of people who love you, and they want to be around you. You look like you want to ask questions. Ask away.” Alex told her.

Kara paused while she got her thoughts together, “What happened between you and Maggie while I was gone? I know you moved into a bigger place, but I feel like something has changed between you and Maggie. I tried to talk to her, but she’s been really distant, and it hurts.”

Alex sighed moved closer to Kara until they were nearly on top of each other, “Maggie took your...She was very affected by your disappearance.” Alex stumbled over her words, “She turned into a shell of herself, devoid of all feeling. It was as if she was a robot, there were bouts of crying, anger, and then she and Lucy were at each other’s throats constantly. It took a toll on our relationship. She even blamed me because I didn’t do enough to protect you.”

Kara sighed, “I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Kara. What happened was not your fault, no one blames you for what happened.”

“If it weren’t for me, then you and Maggie wouldn’t be the way you are now. I seem to ruin everything.” Kara lamented.

Alex took Kara’s face in her hands, “You did not ruin anything, Kara. We deal with things differently. I spent most of my time with a drink in my hand to try and work through it. A part of me wondered why Maggie was taking it harder than the rest of us. It wasn’t until, Lucy called Maggie out, that I learned the truth.”

Kara looked confused, “The truth about what?”

Alex let go of Kara’s face, “The truth about you and Maggie. You two, connected with each other, in a way that goes beyond the normal connection. You two had a Kryptonian bond, and it’s sacred.”

“Umm…I don’t understand.” Kara knitted her eyebrows together, “What does that even mean?” She didn’t even know anything about Krypton, let alone any bond.

“It means that you two have a soul connection. When one is removed from their connected partner, the other one suffers greatly. You probably didn’t feel much because you were somewhere inaccessible.” Alex explained.

“This makes no sense, but okay.” Kara replied in disbelief, “I know nothing of Krypton. The only living person from Krypton is Astra, and we already know she is 50 Shades of crazy.”

Alex chuckled, “That she is. She was able to give us some insight though.”

“Are you and I bonded like that?” Kara asked.

Alex sighed softly, “We are not, but you and I are bonded on the physical and emotional level. Why do you think I’m able to anticipate all of your needs before you say anything?”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. This is all foreign to me. When did that happen? What does this have to do with your relationship with Maggie? You two are married, but it seems as if, you two find it hard to co-exist with each other.”

Alex shrugged, “I honestly can’t tell you when it happened, it could have happened the first time that you and I were intimate, or before you were…before you disappeared. I thought us getting married would make things better between Maggie and me.”

“You don’t have to say disappeared, just say what happened; I was taken. Saying that I disappeared make it seems as if I wanted to go away.” Kara was growing frustrated with everyone walking on eggshells around her. “I didn’t want to go, but I was forced. It is okay to say it out loud because it’s true, she took me away. I was removed from my home, my life, my everything.” Kara started crying.

Alex pulled Kara to her and held her as she cried. She couldn’t find the words to make Kara feel better, so she did what she could do, hold her and let her know that she is loved and she is not alone. Alex rubbed Kara’s back soothingly and consoled her. Alex felt a little guilty because they were so focused on their feelings, that she and Maggie didn’t see how much this would affect their girlfriend.

Kara’s tears subsided a few minutes later, it was cathartic, but she knew that there was a lot more to come. She also knew that Alex’s shirt was ruined with her tears and possibly her snot. Kara sniffed quietly but never moving out of Alex’s arms. “I’m sorry.” She whispered into Alex’s shirt.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, you’ve been strong for too long, it was bound to come forth sometime. It’s alright to cry, it’s okay to be angry, and it is more than okay to be upset.” Alex whispered.

Kara’s sobs quieted, “Why are you and Maggie so distant with each other? Why did you get married?”

Alex sighed, “You are the glue that holds us together, Kara. Maggie and I are intertwined with you, in different ways. It was hard for us to co-exist with you being gone, and now that you’re back, Maggie and I have to learn how to co-exist with you and each other. We got married to reaffirm our commitment to each other. I thought us getting married would make things better for us.”

Kara sighed, “This is so fucking complicated. When did my life become a soap opera?”

“At least it didn’t turn out to be as bad as a telenovela.” Alex quipped.

Kara laughed, “That is so true.” She thought about that time she was bored and Kara turned to Telemundo and watched a couple of telenovelas.

“I need to go pick up the rest of the food for tonight. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here?” Alex asked.

Kara sighed and moved away from Alex, “I’ll stay here. I don’t want to be out in public right now.” Kara went to school and CatCo, but that was the extent of her outings. A part of her still feared that Diana would come after her, again.

Alex understood, “Okay. I’ll try not to be gone too long. Maggie is bringing the sandwiches, the vegetable platters, and so forth. I’ll be picking up the meat side of things.”

Kara nodded absentmindedly, “Okay.” She watched as Alex got off the couch and headed towards the front door. Kara heard the chiming of the alarm when the door opened and close. This let her know that she was alone in the house. Kara turned off the television and went upstairs to her ‘office’. She grabbed her paint cup and went to fill it with water, before coming back into the room. Next, she put a few colors on her palette and stared at the blank canvas. Lastly, Kara grabbed the paint brush and put it into the paint, before touching the canvas. She didn’t have anything particular in mind to paint, Kara just lets herself be and became one with the brush. Kara was so entranced with what she was doing that she didn’t hear Maggie enter the room.

“That’s a pretty picture? Is that Themyscira?” Maggie asked as she comes further into the room.

Kara didn’t look away from the canvas, “It’s what the sunset looked like from my room. It was beautiful to see.” She replied.

The mood in the air changed, it was as if there was an underlying current in the room. It wouldn’t be classified as tension, but it was something uniquely different. Kara couldn’t put her hand on it, but whatever it is it was going to end in something huge. This was either going to make or break them.

Maggie’s breath hitched, “It’s difficult for me to imagine you being there, and what you’ve been through.” She started, as she slowly approached Kara, “Your being gone, sent me into a spiral. I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t function, it felt like a huge piece of me was missing. I was helpless because I couldn’t save you. I kept going over and over again in my head, the many different ways, I could have done things differently to save you.”

Kara put her palette down but did not turn to face Maggie, “No one could have saved me. She came to CatCo, and no one expected her to show up there. Stop blaming yourself, Maggie. Why have you been so distant from me?” She finally turned around and faced her girlfriend, “You hardly touch me, you can’t stand to be around me for a long period of time. I noticed how you become a complete and total bitch to Lucy. I thought you of all people would be happy to have me back.”

Maggie stood in front of Kara, “I’m happy to have you back, Kara. I’m over the moon that you are here. I keep my distance from you because my first instinct is to pull you into the nearest room and have my way with you. The desire is too strong, so I’ve been keeping my distance from you. It’s a pretty lame excuse, but that is all that it was.”

Kara sighed, “That’s it? That’s all?” She asked apparently not convinced.

Maggie nodded in agreement, “That’s all. There was nothing nefarious about what I was doing. As far as Lucy goes, she revealed something very personal to Alex.”

Kara sat down on one of the chairs, “Sit down and tell me what’s going on.” She wanted to hear from Maggie.

Maggie sat down, “Lucy told Maggie about our unique bond. It came out after Alex, and I got into a huge argument.”

“An argument about what?” Kara asked.

Maggie sighed, “The same thing we always argued about, you, Kara.”

“Why were you arguing about me? I was not here.” Kara asked trying to understand. It seemed as if Alex and Maggie were speaking in some cryptic code.

“When Diana took you, it caused a strain on our relationship. There was a lot of blame going around. I blamed Alex because she knew and I blamed Lucy because she did nothing to help prevent this. It got ugly really fast. You were the piece that held us together, and with you gone, we fell apart. It was hard for me and Alex to get back to that point we were at before you came into our lives. We went to therapy and worked through some of our issues, and then Alex asked me to marry her.” Maggie explained.

Kara was getting and understanding, “You tried to get back to that dynamic you and Alex had before, but you couldn’t.” It was a statement.

“Yeah, that. It didn’t work there was that ghost of you there. We argued a lot, way more than we normally did. I grew depressed, and things snowballed from there. Lucy told Alex about the connection that you and I have. Alex was not pleased to learn about our connection, and that became an issue between us.” Maggie explained.

“If the two of you had issues, then why move into this house? Why get married? How is changing the scenery making things better?” Kara asked.

Maggie sighed, “We went to couple’s counseling and individual counseling with Dr. Chase. Dr. Chase suggested that we moved out of the apartment and into a place where we could have our personal space if we need it. We got married to try and move on in life. We were not expecting you to return.” She explained.

Kara pulled on her sleeves, “I guess, I ruin everything. Are you okay now?”

“We’re getting there. I think now that you are back things will get better. My main concern is you. Are you okay? You haven’t been the same since you’ve been back.” Maggie made an observation. Ever since Kara had returned from Themyscira, she had not been her usual self.

Kara sighed, “I can lie and say, I am okay or I can tell the truth and say I am not okay. I am not okay. I haven’t been okay for a while. I’m behind in school. I’m an assistant to James, which is cool and everything, but I miss taking pictures and being involved with editing. You and Alex are married and having issues. Diana is out there doing whatever the hell she wants, and I feel lost.” Kara admitted.

Maggie put her arm around Kara, “A lot has happened since you’ve been gone and it will take some time to adjust to everything. You will catch up in school, you may finish a little later, and that is okay. Don’t be so hard on yourself you can do it, Kara. I understand James reasoning, but you are not ready to do such a huge task on your own, not yet anyway. Alex and I are having issues, but that is not because of you. As for Diana, she can’t come near you, at all.”

Kara sighed, “It’s all well and good.”

“Can you tell me what it was like on Themyscira? What did you do while you were there?” Maggie asked.

“It’s beautiful. The water is so blue, you can see through it, and when the sun shines down it, the water looks like it glows. There is so much greenery and reminds me of a Grecian paradise. The Amazons, are all beautiful warriors. It’s amazing that there is an island full of women and no man in sight.” Kara described what Themyscira was like. She hated Diana, but she loved the island.

“What about Delilah? How does she fit into everything?” Maggie asked, she wasn’t jealous by any means, but the woman had become an essential part of Kara’s life.

Kara smiled fondly, “Delilah was my first friend on the island. She was meant to show me around and hang out with me, considering I was the youngest on the island. Delilah became my best friend and my confidant. Whatever I needed she was there, and she backed off when I needed space to myself. I told her all about you and Alex. She’s been wanting to meet you two for so long.”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at the way Kara described her friend. The admiration and awe in her voice brought Maggie back to the time when Kara herself would talk about, Alex or her. If she didn’t know any better Maggie would have thought that Kara was at least a little bit enamored by Delilah.

“It’s good that you had her as a friend. She means a great deal to you.”

“She does. I still can’t believe that she is a fucking Phoenix. Delilah never told me. Imagine my shock when I saw that.”

Maggie laughed, “That was pretty badass. You are friends with some pretty amazing people.”

Kara smiled, “Yeah, I am, but my girlfriends are my favorite badasses.”

“Did Alex say when she would be back?”

Kara shook her head, “No. She is making a huge deal about this party. I’ve been back for two weeks, and I’ve seen everyone that matters. Why do we have to have a party?” She complained. A party was not going to miraculously make everything better.

Maggie smiled, “It’s a celebration of your coming back to us. We thought you would never return. Then one day, you came out of nowhere and kicked ass. I will never get tired of seeing you fight.”

“Yeah, I’ve learned a lot since I’ve been gone. Do you miss it?” Kara asked.

“Miss what?”

“Our connection.” Kara asked, “Now that you and Alex are committed to each other.” She didn’t want to show her jealousy.

Maggie played with Kara’s hair, “I miss our connection a lot, Kara. Just because Alex and I are married, doesn’t mean that I don’t want what he had back. It’s taking a lot for me not to push you down on this couch and reclaim you. But now, is not the time or the place for that, we have guests arriving in a few hours. And I am going to need more than just a few hours, Kara.” She nipped at Kara’s ear, “I’ve been without you for too long.”

Kara felt a chill go down her spine, “Oh behave.” She giggled, “Alex is back.”

Maggie groaned in frustration, “Maybe we’ll finish this later?”

Kara licked her lips, “Maybe.” She stood up and went back to her painting.

Kara could hear Alex approaching before she even entered the room. Alex’s footsteps and heartbeat gave her away. She was kind of glad that she and Maggie were nowhere near each other.

“Hey, I wanted to let you know that I am back, and the food is downstairs with the other food,” Alex stated as she entered the room.

“Hey babe, Maggie greeted her.”

Alex smiled, “Hey, yourself.” She looked over at Kara standing in front of her painting, “Themyscira?” She asked.

Kara put her palette down, “Yeah. I may have been there against my will, but it was a beautiful island. It was so peaceful there, the sunrises, and sunsets were a thing of beauty. Delilah and I would spend hours in her thinking spot, and in the gardens.” She sighed softly.

“Do you miss it?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “Somedays I do and other days, not so much. I hated Diana, but Antiope, Artemis, and Lilah made my time there bearable.” She continued looking at her painting.

“You and Delilah seem to be very close. Are you sure that you two didn’t…get biblical with each other?” Maggie asked from the couch. She was still a little leery about Delilah’s relationship with, Kara.

Kara looked at Maggie, “No. Don’t be jealous. We are just friends. Besides, she knew that my heart was taken.”

Maggie seemed satisfied with that answer, “I’m glad.”

Alex chuckled, “Ever the possessive one, babe. We need to get set up before the guests arrive.”

“I still don’t understand why we have to have a party. I would have been fine with a small get together.” Kara complained.

Alex walked over to Kara and stood beside her, “It’s a celebration of you and also, your birthday. Did you forget your birthday while you were away?”

Kara shook her head, “Kind of, there were really no calendars on, Themyscira.”

“Let us celebrate you. You’re the reason why all of us were brought together in the first place. You are the glue that holds us together.” Maggie reiterated.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Glue? Is that what we’re calling me now? I prefer, Kara, but whatever.” She replied with a hint of sass.

“It’s nice to see her sass has not changed.”

“I like sassy, Kara.”

Kara smiled, “I like sassy Kara too, she is the best Kara of them all.”

“Come on, Queen of Sass we have a party to prepare for.” Alex pointed to the door.

Kara straightened up her art supplies and made sure that her picture of Themyscira was in an area, where it could dry completely. Once she was satisfied, Kara followed Alex and Maggie downstairs.

“You bought enough food to feed an army. Who is going to eat all of this?” Kara asked as she eyed the different platters of sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, chips, and dips.

Alex shrugged, “Probably everyone who is going to be in attendance.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Who did you invite?”

“Sara, Delilah, Susan, her girlfriend Ashley, Lucy, James, J’onn, and Winn. I invited Steve and Trevor, but Steve still feels guilty about what happened.” Alex listed off the group of people she invited. She felt that Kara should be with those closest to her.

“The usual suspects.” Maggie replied as she started organizing the food, “We have plenty of drinks, alcoholic and non- alcoholic.”

Kara shrugged, “What time is everyone getting here?” She asked.

“6:30, if I remember correctly.”

“6:30 sounds about right, but knowing Lucy, she and James will be here before that. They really missed you a lot, Kara.” Maggie told her girlfriend.

Kara nodded absentmindedly, “Of course they did.” She mumbled under her breath.

“Why don’t you get changed, while Maggie and I finish setting everything up,” Alex suggested as she felt Kara’s mood change.

Kara hopped off the bar stool, “I do need to wash my hair, it’s an oily mess. It sucked not having shampoo and conditioner.”

“We’ll be up there in a minute,” Maggie called after Kara’s retreating form.

Kara made her way upstairs, and she knew that she was going to be in for a long night. She hoped that everyone would leave at a decent time. She loved her family, but there are times, Kara missed the peacefulness she had on the island of Themyscira.

A few hours later their guests started arriving, and Kara found herself a little more than annoyed with Lucy, Alex, and Maggie. It was apparent that there was some bad blood between the three of them, but Kara didn’t understand why.

“Hey, Kara. How are you doing?” Lucy asked.

Kara shrugged, “I’m doing okay. Trying to get back to normal, it’s hard when everyone keeps asking me ‘if I am okay?’ it gets annoying after a while.” She admitted honestly.

Lucy smiled, “I know, but we are all worried about you and want you to be okay. I know being back is an adjustment. Alex and Maggie are married. I know that is something to get used to.”

Kara played with her cider bottle, “Yeah. They had to move on with their lives, and they did. I can’t fault them for that.” She tried to rationalize their actions, but in the end, they needed to move on with their lives.

“How does that make you feel? Your bond mate and your girlfriend are married. Do you feel left out at all?” Lucy asked. She had been trying to talk to Kara, but something always came up.

Kara stared at the wall, “I do feel left out, and a little out of place, but that happens. I was gone for almost a year, everything has changed so much. I have Alex and Maggie, that’s great, but I still feel alone.”

Lucy put her hand on Kara’s, “You’re not alone, you have me. No matter what, I will always be here for you. Remember, we are the main couple of this relationship, and I am yours for however long you need me.” She leaned in and kissed Kara on the side of her head.

Kara sighed softly, “Thanks, Lucy, but I don’t want to take you away from James.”

“You will not take me away, trust me. James and I have an understanding where you’re concerned.” Lucy told Kara.

“Lucy? What’s the deal with you, Maggie, and Alex? You three are acting like you hate each other?” Kara asked. She heard from Alex and Maggie; now it was time to hear from Lucy.

Lucy sighed, “Maggie and I are on the outs because I told Alex about you and Maggie being bonded to each other. Alex, I really can’t explain that. I think that she is upset that I told her about you and Maggie. I didn’t do it on purpose. I told her because I thought she would be able to understand Maggie a little better, I guess it had a different effect.” She explained her actions.

“I don’t even understand the bond. I’ve been on earth for twenty-years, and I know nothing of my heritage or culture. Clark is dead and I can’t talk to him, and the only living relative I have is batshit crazy.” Kara sighed in frustration.

Lucy tried not to laugh at that, “We have quite the family, Kara. I’m sorry that you have nothing to go on, as far as where you’re from. If things were different, then I am sure, that you would be well versed in all things Krypton. Maybe, I can ask Hank to pull up information on Krypton so that you can have a better understanding.”

Kara looked at Lucy with tear-filled eyes, “You would do that for me?”

Lucy reached up and touched Kara’s cheek, “I would do anything for you, Kara. I love you that much.”

“I think you’ve been monopolizing enough of Kara’s time, Lucy. Kara should be able to talk to her other guests here.” Maggie approached the two women. She was not pleased with what was going on.

Kara cleared her throat, “We were discussing a few things, Maggie.” She replied defensively.

Lucy put a hand on Kara’s arm, “She’s right, Kara. I’ve been keeping you from your other guests. We will finish this conversation later, okay?” She asked never taking her eyes off of Maggie.

“Okay.” Kara agreed.

Lucy sent a tiny smirk in Alex’s direction before walking off. Kara watched as Lucy walked away and then looked at Maggie. “What was that for? Lucy and I were talking. It’s the first time that we’ve been able to talk since I’ve been back.”

Maggie crossed her arms, “You two looked a little too close for comfort. You have other guests Kara, and it’s rude to ignore them.”

“Down girl, we were just talking.” Kara tried to placate her girlfriend, she knew that Maggie was green on the inside.

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers, “I’m sorry, just seeing you with her, grates my nerves. She has been a thorn in our side for months.”

Kara tried not to laugh, “I get it, Maggie. At the end of the night, it’s you and Alex that I get in the bed with, not Lucy, Lilah, or anyone else.” She tried to reassure her girlfriend.

“I don’t want to share you right now. I will play nice tonight, but for the rest of the weekend, I am not sharing you with anyone else, except for Alex.” Maggie warned her girlfriend. She was tired of everyone else getting Kara’s attention.

Kara felt a surge of happiness flow through her, “I’m yours.”

Kara allowed herself to be led back to the rest of her guests and she spent the rest of the night mingling with all of her friends. She could feel Alex and Maggie’s eyes watching everyone’s move where she is concerned. Kara could feel Maggie’s jealousy whenever she talked to Lucy, so she made sure to make sure others were around while they were talking.

“Are you okay?” Alex whispered in her ear.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Why do you ask?” Kara whispered back.

Alex shrugged, “I felt a little bit of uneasiness coming from you. Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked again.

Kara smiled, “I’m fine, Alex. I’m a little drained right now, but nothing serious.”

Alex was not convinced, “If you say so. There is an hour left before everyone leaves. Do you think you can wait that long?”

“Yeah, I can. Talk to your wife and tell her to chill out.” Kara told Alex.

“Oh, so when she's all possessive and jealous Maggie's my wife.” Alex sassed.

Kara shrugged, “Oh yeah! You married her” She said with an impish grin.

Alex shook her head, “I see how it is now. I’ll deal with you later.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

Alex shrugged, “You’ll have to wait and find out.” She walked away leaving Kara in the kitchen to think about her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is trying to adjust it's a lot for her to take in at the moment. It will get better in time.


	39. Kara Is Our Girlfriend Not Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara/Alex/Maggie have a talk after the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup? Gracias to everyone! No long authors note here, just a simple gracias a todo!
> 
> Also, sex.

The party was over, and everyone had gone home, after everyone helped clean up of course. Kara and Lucy made plans to get together next week-end for a girl’s day, much to Alex and Maggie’s dismay. Whatever their issues were with Lucy had no bearing on her at all. In Kara’s mind, Lucy had been there way before Alex and Maggie, and she will be there after too, her girlfriends were going to have to deal with it. If she has to deal with Alex and Maggie being married, then they have to deal with her relationship with Lucy, it was only fair. Kara flopped down on the couch in exhaustion, socializing took a lot out of her, and all she wanted to do was take a shower and climb in the bed.

“Tired?” Maggie asked as she sat down next to Kara.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, socializing with everyone took a lot out of me. I guess I’m used to the solitude that I had on Themyscira, minus Lilah of course. She seems really happy with, Sara. I miss them both though. She was my friend way before we came back to National City.” She complained.

Alex sat down next to Kara and put Kara’s feet in her lap, “Maybe, you should tell them how you feel, and I know Delilah will come back.” She began massaging Kara’s sock-clad feet.

Kara sighed in contentment, “She’s my person, you know?”

“I thought that is what we are,” Maggie replied.

“You’re my girlfriends, Lilah is my confidant. I talk to her about anything and everything she helps me put things into perspective. She is objective, unlike you and Alex. You can’t be objective, even if you tried.” Kara explained.

Maggie scoffed, “I can be objective.”

“No you can’t,” Alex and Kara said at the same time.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Says the both of you. Are you ready to head upstairs?”

Kara nodded her head, “Yeah, I’m tired.”

Alex and Maggie helped Kara off the couch, “Come on Supergirl, let’s get you upstairs” Alex stated.

“This isn’t some elaborate plan to get me upstairs and have your way with me?” Kara asked.

“We have a lot of time to make up for. You’ve been gone from six months, that’s been six months too long without you and your warmth.” Maggie replied.

Kara gave them both a knowing smile, “In other words, you want to have your way with me.”

“No, we want to cuddle with you. It’s not about having sex with you, Kara. We need and want to reconnect with you. I know me and Maggie being married changed things for you, but we want to let you know, that nothing has changed.” Alex explained she had a feeling that their marriage was causing Kara distress.

Kara shook her head, “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“You can’t keep this bottled up inside, Kara,” Alex told her.

“There is nothing to talk about.” Kara grabbed her night clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Her emotions were all over the place. She knew she was overreacting, but everything is so different. Kara finished getting ready for bed. Once she was changed, Kara made her way to the bedroom and saw Alex and Maggie already in bed.

“Get over here, Kara.” Alex pulled the covers back.

Kara walked the short distance to the bed and got in, it was obvious that she was going to be in the middle. She situated herself between her girlfriends and tried to get comfortable. Her phone started chiming from across the room.

“I’ll get it.” Alex got out of the bed to retrieve Kara’s phone.

“Who is the message from?” Kara asked.

Alex looked at the phone, “James.” She handed the phone to Kara before getting back in the bed.

Kara slid her phone open and read the message from James. He wanted to take her to the Fortress of Solitude. She smiled and sent a quick reply back, letting him know that she was up to it.

“What did James want?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “He wants to take me to the Fortress of Solitude. Clark has taken him there a few times, and he wants to take me.” She answered the question.

“That is nice of him to offer to take you. Maybe, you can learn about where you come from there.” Alex replied.

Maggie hummed in agreement, “You may learn a lot. More than you know now, and hopefully, you will find a way to ground yourself.”

Kara smiled at the thought, “I would like that. Lucy said she would speak to Hank about pulling up information on Krypton, or something like that.”

“Of course Lucy would.” Maggie mumbled under her breath.

“I’m not even going to respond to that. You and Lucy are going to have to put your issues aside, and get along. You are a part of my life, and so is Lucy, that is not going to change. Other than the obvious. Why are you so jealous of my relationship with her?” Kara asked.

Maggie sighed, “I’m not jealous of your relationship Kara, but you don’t see things the way I do. You and Lucy are like planets, you’re in each other’s orbit. Lucy wants you, Kara and not in a platonic way. She wants you as in, ‘I want you to be my girl’.” She explained her thoughts. Kara or Alex may not see it because they are blind, but she can see what’s going on.

Kara shook her head, “You’re seeing things. Lucy and I have been in each other’s lives since I was in diapers. She is protective of me, like I am of her. Lucy doesn’t want to see me hurt, and she is looking out for me. You three may have your issues but they do not involve me.” She denied vehemently.

Alex sighed, “They do involve you, Kara. I don’t see Lucy as a threat like Maggie does, but there may be some validity to what Maggie is saying.” She did not feel like having this conversation right now.

Kara sighed in frustration, “You’re both overreacting. Since I’ve been back Lucy hasn’t done anything out of the way or crossed any lines with me. She loves me and cares about me just like I love and care about her. That is not going to change because I am with you two. Would it be such a bad thing if Lucy did want me like that?” She asked.

“Um, what?” Maggie asked.

“Excuse me?” Alex asked.

Kara sighed, “Would it be such a bad thing if she wanted me like that? I can still be with you two, but I can be with Lucy too. You two are married, that leaves me out of the equation, because I can’t be married to either one of you.” She suggested it would work out for everyone, hopefully.

Alex crossed her arms, “So, just because Maggie and I are married, you want to be with Lucy on the side? You and Maggie are bonded in the highest form, while you and I have a soul tie. How will Lucy fit into this? Plus, she is with James. I don’t think he is going to be okay with his fiancée being in a relationship with you.” She was not happy at this conversation and she glanced over at Maggie who had an unreadable expression on her face. This let Alex know that she was pissed.

Maggie was trying her best to keep calm, “I can’t believe you are suggesting being in a relationship with Lucy. What about James? Where does that leave him? He is like a brother to you, and he has been more than accommodating with everything. James has been a real trooper through all of this, not many guys can be with someone who is in love with someone else.” She felt a headache developing.

Kara sighed, “I’m sure James will be okay with it.” She tried again.

“What will being with Lucy accomplish, Kara? What can she give you that we can’t?” Alex asked. She was trying to get down to the root cause of Kara’s thinking.

“You three will stop being at each other’s throats. Maggie mentioned that Lucy wants to be with me. So, why not make it happen. She doesn’t have to be with you two, Lucy can be with me, and I her. Two birds one stone.” Kara suggested, this arrangement would keep everyone happy.

“What about James? How does he fit into the equation?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “Lucy can still be with him. Not everything has to do with sex, there is intimacy and closeness.”

Maggie laughed sarcastically, “Okay, keep thinking that.”

“Whatever. I’m dropping the subject altogether.” Kara decided to end the discussion there.

Alex sighed, “Fine with me. Rule #1 of the bed, no discussing Lucy. She is in our waking life we should not be bringing her to bed with us. Rule #2 we are not to go to bed mad with each other. If something is bothering us we discuss it and move on. Agreed.”

“Agreed.” Kara and Maggie said at the same time.

Alex smiled, “Good. This bed is all about us and no one else.” She put her lovers on notice.

Kara laughed softly, “Look at you, trying to be all assertive.”

“Dr. Chase told us to assert our boundaries, and ourselves when something bothers us,” Maggie explained.

“Maybe you could have a session with her. She is a tremendous help for me. She could probably help you too.” Alex suggested.

Kara thought about this, “Doesn’t that create a conflict of interest? She is seeing you and Maggie as a couple and as individuals. That’s not ethical is it?” She asked.

“She has to be objective, and respect the client/therapist confidentiality clause. I can’t ask her about Alex’s session, and vice versa. If you do not want to see Dr. Chase, you can see someone else.” Maggie explained. She remembered having the same thoughts, but Dr. Chase explained everything to her.

“I’ll think about it. It’s hard to talk to someone who has no knowledge of what I am.” Kara stated. How is she supposed to talk to someone? She would have to lie at every turn.

“We have therapists at the DEO. I am sure one of them will be happy to talk to you. You’ve been through a lot in the past six months. Holding it all in is not healthy and will cause problems in the end. You may be Kryptonian, but you have the heart of a human.” Alex explained.

Kara frowned, “I don’t have a heart of the human.” She protested.

“Yes, you do. You’ve been raised as a human, Kara. You have emotions and feelings of a human but that does not take away from the fact that you are alien too, but that does not define who you are, Kara.” Maggie told her.

“I know. I’ll think about it, okay?” Kara stated.

Maggie brushed some hair behind Kara’s ear, “That is all we ask. Your mental health and wellbeing is important to us.”

Kara smiled, “Okay.”

Alex held out her arms, “Come here, no more thinking just hugging.”

Kara moved until she was in Alex’s arms, “Hugging I can do.”

Maggie moved over and hugged Kara from the other side, “We have a lot of hugging to make up for.”

Kara laughed softly, “We’ve been hugging for the past two weeks.”

“You’ve been gone for six months, that is six months of hugs, kisses, and going out that we have to make up for.” Alex kissed the top of Kara’s head.

“And so many other things to make up for. We’ve missed you a lot, Kara,” Maggie placed a light kiss on Kara’s nose, “Despite our marital status, we are still connected to you.” She kissed Kara’s cheek, “Regardless of how far apart we’ve been from each other, we will always be connected.” Maggie whispered the last part loud enough so that only Kara would be able to hear it.

Kara laughed softly, “That tickles.”

“Do you two need a moment alone? Say the word and I am out of here.” Alex replied.

Kara turned her head so that she was facing Alex, “No, you’re fine, Alex. I want you here. There is no competition. I don’t want or love one over the other. You don’t know, I am equal opportunity.” She reassured her lover. Yes, she and Maggie may have a stronger bond, but her bond with Alex is just as important.

Alex chuckled, “I know you are. I know you two will probably need to reaffirm your bond with each other.” She acknowledged the bond between Kara and Maggie.

Maggie smiled affectionately at Alex, “We can do that with you here. You don’t have to go away, besides, you get to see first-hand how beautiful Kara is, she positively glows.”

“I don’t know about glowing.” Kara tried to downplay Maggie’s words.

Alex grinned, “I always enjoy a glowing, Kara.” She replied in a lustful tone. Her eyes met Maggie’s, “Want to make her glow?”

Before Maggie could answer, her phone started ringing from her bedside table, “What the fuck?” She reached over and picked it up, “Sawyer. Yeah, I’m on my way.” Maggie looked over at Alex and Kara, “I have to go do the detective thing. Keep the bed warm for me.” She kissed Kara on the lips, followed by Alex.

Kara watched as Maggie left the bed a little disappointed that her girlfriend had to leave. There was still Alex, so Kara had one of her girlfriends with her. She settled completely in Alex’s arms and sighed in contentment.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Alex asked.

“I’m okay. You don’t have to keep asking me that, Alex. I’m not a fragile flower or someone that needs to be coddled.” Kara replied.

Alex trailed her fingers lightly up and down Kara’s bare arm, “I know you’re not. I want to check in with you. You cried earlier today when we were talking, and you were kind of distressed during your party tonight.” She recalled the different emotional states of Kara.

Kara played with the comforter, “I’m still adjusting to everything. It’s only been two weeks, and I know that it will take some time before things get back to normal. I want to go to school and work, without looking over my shoulder. I know Diana is long gone, and she will not bother me, but the threat is still there.” She confessed in the quietness of their bedroom.

Alex continued caressing Kara’s arm, “We will make sure that she does not come near you. You have a lot of people to look out for you.” She tried to reassure her girlfriend.

Kara laughed bitterly, “Everyone did such a spectacular job when it came down to protecting me. If I was so protected, then none of this would have happened.” She spat out, “What makes this time any different?”

“We will be better prepared this time around, Kara. Diana ambushed us. How were we supposed to know she was going to show up at CatCo? How did we know that Steve was friends with her? Those were variables we did not expect.”

Kara scoffed, “Let’s count, shall we. She came to Lucy’s apartment, she was at my school, she even invited me to her art gallery. She knew where I worked, and she waltzed right in.” She listed off the different ways Diana had approached her.

Alex knew that Kara had a point and she had no way to counter her argument. She admitted defeat they failed to protect Kara on all fronts. “Yes, we failed to protect you, but we can do a better job now. Look at me, Kara.” She urged her girlfriend.

Kara moved so that she was facing Alex, “What, Alex?”

Alex took Kara’s face in both of her hands, “We all fucked up last time and that is something we’ve blamed ourselves for, since your disappearance. We struggled and thought of how things would have been different, if we would have reacted in a different way. Diana can’t come near you, and if she does, we will do whatever it takes for her not to come near you again. Losing you, Kara was the hardest thing we’ve ever had to deal with. Life was not the same without you.”

Kara was about to protest but decided against it.

“Yes, Maggie and I had moved on, but that does not mean you were forgotten. There was a ghost of you with us. There were a few times that we’ve said your name, while having sex.” Alex confessed.

“Really? You’re not just saying that are you?” Kara asked.

“No, it’s happened several times, if not more.” Alex replied a small blush creeping in her cheeks.

Kara searched Alex’s eyes for any deception and smiled when she didn’t see any, “That makes me feel a little better. It’s nice to know I can make an impact without even being here.” She smiled.

Alex laughed, “The power of Kara Zorel.” She teased playfully.

“Don’t underestimate my power. I’m kind of a big deal.” She added with a smug smile.

Alex moved in closer, “A definite big deal.” She whispered before capturing Kara’s lips in soft but sensuous kiss.

Kara closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Alex’s lips on hers. She could have sworn she saw fireworks behind her eyelids. Kara returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as she had. The feel of Alex’s tongue on her lips she parted them to allow Alex entrance. Kara moaned into the kiss, as their tongues danced against each other, in a way that was familiar to them both. Kara felt herself being guided down to the bed. She wrapped her played with Alex’s hair as they kissed.

Their bodies moved against each other in a sensual way. Kara felt Alex’s hands all over her body, before she knew what was happening, her shirt was gone, followed by her shorts and her panties. She broke the kiss allowing Alex time to catch her breath, “How did you manage to get me undressed, but yet you are still fully clothed?” She asked in surprise.

Alex smirked, “I don’t want to give away any of my secrets.” She winked, “I forget how good you feel.”

Kara bit her lip, “You are such a charmer, Alex Danvers.”

Alex grinned, “I am since I charmed you right out of your clothes.”

“Speaking of clothes, you have one too many. I think we should do something to remedy that, don’t you think?” Kara asked cockily. She made a move to remove Alex’s shirt, “A little bit better, but I need more.” She stated as she helped Alex remove her pajama bottoms, “This is so much better than before.”

“I’m glad you think so, Supergirl.” She used Kara’s alter-ego’s name playfully.

Kara pulled Alex down to her, “Supergirl? I got your Supergirl.” She kissed Alex again.

Their hands took time exploring each other’s body, there was no rush, and the pace was smooth and languid. Alex kissed her way down Kara’s neck, sucking lightly on the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Kara moaned and dug her nails lightly into Alex’s back. She made sure that she didn’t draw any blood. Alex kissed her way down Kara’s body, lavishing attention on her breasts, her stomach and her belly button. With each kiss and caress of Alex’s tongue, Kara felt her body come alive, as if she was a moth being drawn to a fire.

“Alex.” Kara moaned breathlessly. She grabbed a few short strands of hair in her hands, as she felt Alex’s tongue enter her. Kara canted her hips with each thrust of Alex’s tongue. She was so caught up in Alex, that she didn’t notice the presence of someone else in the bed with them.

“You’re so beautiful, Kara,” Maggie whispered in her ear.

“Oh fuck.” Kara moaned as she felt Alex add another finger, and Maggie was playing with her clit.

Between Alex and Maggie, Kara felt herself being pulled the edge, ready to fall into oblivion. She pulled Alex’s hair roughly, which caused Alex to yelp against her pussy. Kara lessened her grip, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her girlfriend.

“Doesn’t it feel good, Kara?” Maggie continued in Kara’s ear, “We’ve missed this, missed having you open and wet for us.” She made slow circles around Kara’s clit, but never touching it fully.

“Don’t hold back, Kara. Come for me.” Alex mumbled from between Kara’s legs.

Kara felt her orgasm bloom from her toes all the way up her body. She began trembling as she was moving closer and closer to the edge.

Maggie echoed Alex’s sentiment, “Come for Alex, Kara. Then later you will be coming for me.”

Kara fell over the edge, fireworks went off behind her eyelids, as she kept falling. Her orgasm took her by surprise and she cried out Alex’s name. Kara felt like she was floating on a cloud.

“Good girl,” Maggie whispered in her ear.

Alex brought Kara down from her orgasmic high, and lay her head on Kara’s stomach. Kara ran her fingers gently through Alex’s hair. She stopped when she felt Alex move and begin to make her way up her body. Her girlfriend kissed her on the lips, and Kara could taste herself, “Tastes good.”

Alex smirked, “Like a fine wine.” She leaned over Kara and kissed Maggie, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Maggie licked Alex’s lips after the kiss ended, “So very good.”

Kara blushed, “You two are over doing it with the compliments.” She told her lovers. They were overcompensating, and she wasn’t afraid to call them out on it.

“I’m hurt. You do taste divine, and with each taste, you become that much sweeter.” Alex told her.

Maggie smirked, “Alex is right, Kara. I think it’s time for me to have a little taste myself. I’ve been dying to do so.” She leaned down and whispered in Kara’s ear, “Let the bonding begin. This time, I’m not going to let you go, no matter how much you protest. Not even Alex can save you.” She looked over at Alex when she was finished.

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise; Maggie was going to do this in front of Alex. Kara looked over at Alex who just smirked.

Alex shrugged, “I’m just a bystander. Whatever is going to happen is between you and Maggie. I may have married her, but you my dear, Kara bonded with her. That means, you submit to her, and I am the witness. Good luck with that.” She kissed Kara on the lips.

Kara looked at Maggie who had a wicked glint in her eyes, “Can I object to this?”

“You can, but keep in mind, we already bonded before. The night we had in our apartment, when Alex was away on her trip. Remember how you felt? How you gave yourself to me? And how I did the same for you? We became one, Kara.” Maggie helped Kara to remember.

Kara bit her lip, “Doesn’t Alex get a say in this?” She looked at Alex.

Alex shook her head, “Nope, I am a witness. I can participate after the fact, but the two of you need this. I am tired of you two being distant with each other. I am tired of the two of you avoiding each other like the plague, and most of all, I am tired of the way Maggie gets all green-eyed when Lucy, or anyone else comes within inches of you.” She answered. Alex was tired of Maggie’s mood swings, and if bonding with Kara helped the mood swings, then she was all for the two of them bonding.

Kara looked at Alex then at Maggie, “You want to do this tonight?”

Maggie had time to think about it. She didn’t want to take away from Kara and Alex’s moment, “Not tonight. This was your night with, Alex and I do not want to take away from your experience with her.”

Alex mouthed ‘thank you’ to Maggie while smiling lovingly at her, “I can accept those terms. You know, it’s still our night, maybe you can help me and Kara make it a two-time thing.” She raised an eyebrow.

“I’m game,” Kara stated without hesitation.

Maggie looked at Alex, “Where should we start?”

Alex grinned, “I think we should play with our food before we eat her.”

Kara shook her head, “I am a girlfriend, not food.” She quoted Finding Nemo.”

“You can be a girlfriend and food. You are so full of vitamin c that you can quench our thirst for days.” Alex joked.

Maggie laughed, “The thirst is real in this one.”

Kara was growing restless, “Quit talking about it, and just eat me. I’m hot and ready for you.”

Maggie, Alex and Kara started laughing at how cheesy Kara’s line was. She sounds like an actress out of a bad porn movie, but they loved her, anyway. Kara spent the night being eaten by her girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs in Spanish*, So that happened. You're welcome. Maggie y Kara will have their time together. Kara is flirting with the idea of being with Lucy. Maggie is like 'absolutely, not.'
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	40. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, and Maggie have a discussion about Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start out by saying 'Thank You' to SweetSensation for giving this story to me. I was a little nervous to take it since she had built the characters in a way that was away from canon. She did a beautiful job in setting these character up, and I hope that I can do this story justice.
> 
> Having said all that...this is my playground now, and I will stay true to the characters, but I will be making some changes going forward. They will not be significant changes, but they will be subtle changes. SweetSensation already laid out what the foundation and I am going to add my own take to the story.
> 
> S/N: This story will be updated in between updates of my other stories. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story I am trying to tell.

Kara was in between sleep and wakefulness when she heard her phone chirping in the distance. She tried her best to ignore it, but the incessant chirping would not stop. Kara grumbled and reached over Alex to get her phone. She opened her eyes and looked at the screen a message from Lucy was displayed. Kara unlocked her phone and read the message; Lucy had wanted to get together for lunch. She didn’t bother replying and put her phone back on the night table.

“Who was that?” Alex asked sleepily.

Kara closed her eyes, “No one important, go back to sleep.”

“It must have been someone important contacting you at oh-dark-thirty,” Maggie mumbled.

Kara knew that Maggie and Alex were not going to let it go, “It was Lucy. She wanted to know if we could have lunch today. Can we go back to sleep now?” She turned over on her side to try and get back to sleep.

“Why is she texting you at the ass crack of dawn? Shouldn’t she be underneath James right now?” Alex asked grumpily.

Kara sighed, “Let it go. She wants to have lunch it’s not like she’s propositioning me for sex.” She replied.

Maggie wrapped a possessive arm around Kara, “I wouldn’t put it past her. She’s been a thorn in my side since you’ve been gone. Now that you’re back she is going to be a major pain in my ass.” She complained.

Kara sighed, “You and Alex are going to have to find a way to deal. She is my family.” She argued.

“You don’t fuck your family, Kara.” Alex shot back.

“You and Maggie are my family, and I’ve been fucking you both since I was eighteen. What is your point?” Kara asked. They were all family in some shape or form.

Maggie sighed, “The point is, Lucy is like your sister and probably changed your diapers. Alex and I do not have that kind of history with you.” She was growing tired of this conversation already.

“Maggie has a point, Kara. We’re not saying stay away from Lucy; we’re saying be careful. Lucy is going to try and divide and conquer since Maggie, and I are married. To her, you are a free agent, which you’re not.” Alex explained. She gave up on trying to get back to sleep.

“I already said that the four of us should enter a relationship. That way, you and Maggie can be married, I’m with the two of you, and Lucy and I can be together. It’s a win-win situation for everyone involved. No jealousy, everyone gets what they want.” Kara suggested, “You two don’t have to be with Lucy in a sexual way.” She finished her thoughts.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Alex asked trying her hardest not to show her frustration.

“If I said no?” Kara challenged.

“You’re an adult, Kara. If being with Lucy is something that you want, then we can’t stop you.” Maggie replied. She was growing tired of this argument.

“Are you saying it’s okay for Kara to be with Lucy?” Alex asked. She could not believe what her wife was saying. They went through hell, and they were not about to lose Kara again.

“If that is what Kara wants then let her do it. It’s better that she is out in the open about it and not seeing Lucy behind our backs. She'd have to deal with the consequences if James was to find out. I mean if she wants to ruin her relationship with him, then let her do it.” Maggie replied, “Can we drop this conversation? Also, we broke the rule of not talking about Lucy while we’re in bed together.” She reminded Alex and Kara of the rule that was made the night before.

Alex scoffed, “I can’t believe you’re suggesting that after you suffered from Kara being gone. You’re bonded with her, and you’re going to let Kara go, just like that.”

“Please stop discussing me like I am not here. It was just a suggestion.” Kara tried to ease the tension, “Can we talk about this later? I would like to get back to sleep.”

“No one is going back to sleep until we discuss this.” Maggie sat up in the bed.

Kara sighed, “I should have never told you who sent me the message.”

“It’s out there now.” Alex sat up and leaned against her pillow, “I can’t believe that you’re discussing being with Lucy after she didn’t do shit to keep Diana away from you.” She was still upset with Lucy about that.

Kara laughed hollowly, “Oh, like you and Maggie didn’t do anything either. That falls on everyone’s shoulders and not just Lucy’s.” She defended the other woman.

“And we apologized for what happened, Kara. What else do you want us to do? Slit our wrists or offer ourselves as sacrifices?” Maggie asked. She was dramatic, but at this point, she did not care.

Kara shook her head, “Don’t be so dramatic. All I’m saying is, take responsibility and stop using Lucy as a scapegoat.” She explained. Lucy, Alex, and the DEO played their part. Maggie not so much because she was not directly involved, “Maggie, I don’t fault you for what happened because you had no part in it.”

“Why does Maggie get a free pass? She is as culpable as the rest of us.” Alex asked in a petulant tone.

“Maggie is not associated with the DEO. She is associated with you, but Diana did not come to her. She came to you, Lucy, me, and the DEO. As far as Maggie is concerned she is innocent, the only thing she is guilty of is trying to keep me from Lucy.” Kara explained.

Maggie scoffed, “I am not trying to keep you from Lucy. All I am asking is for you not to start something with Lucy. She is with James, you are with us, and regardless of what my status is with, Alex you and I are still bonded together. We both know that regardless of what happens we will forever be intertwined with each other.” She explained.

“What?” Kara asked confusion written all over her face, “Can someone please explain this to me? How are you so well versed in Kryptonian culture?” She asked again.

Alex sighed, “When Astra wasn't a complete and total psycho, Maggie talked to her. Maggie was the only one that Astra would talk to.” She explained.

“I don’t get it. Why Maggie and not Lucy or you?” Kara asked again.

“I’m still trying to figure out that one myself. Anyway, I talked to Astra after you were kidnapped and I asked her about our unique bond. She said that when a Kryptonian experiences an enlightened moment of surrender, the person and you become one. It’s a bond that can’t be broken through time, space, or even in death. You and I are one. That’s why I was out of sorts when you were taken.” Maggie explained. She had to admit when Alex told her this it freaked her the fuck out. She did not ask for this, and she was sure as hell positive that Kara didn’t ask for it either.

“Did she say anything about Alex? We are in a unique situation here.” Kara asked her girlfriend.

Alex sighed, “The only way that you and I can become one with each other is if we go through the Kryptonian bonding ceremony.” She explained. Astra had mentioned it, and her dad had talked about it as well.

Kara was perplexed, “What is that?” She asked. Her girlfriends knew more about Kryptonian relations than she did.

“It’s like a wedding ceremony, but not really. If you and I complete the ritual, then you and I will be linked together similar to the way that you and Maggie are linked together. It’s all confusing to me.” Alex tried to explain the best way that she knew how.

“So, if you and I go through the bonding ceremony, then we will be linked together. I will be eternally linked to you and Maggie. Is that what you’re saying?” Kara asked for clarification and her piece of mind.

Alex nodded, “Yes.”

“And you’re okay with this?” She asked both Alex and Maggie.

“I’m more than okay with it, Kara. That is why I’m so adamant about Lucy.” Maggie had her say.

“I’m okay with it too, Kara. You are the one who has the final say in all of this. You’re the Kryptonian here.” Alex laid out the choice for Kara. She knew that Kara’s life had been dictated for her, and she had no agency. Alex hoped to change that by giving Kara this choice, because it is her life, and something she can control.

Kara ran her fingers through her hair, “How do we go about this ceremony?” She asked.

“Maggie will have to ask Astra. She’ll be able to tell you, or you can talk to Hank he is knowledgeable about some Kryptonian customs.” Alex answered.

“I remember Lucy saying something like that yesterday. If we do this will you ease up on Lucy?” Kara asked. She loved her girlfriends, and she loved Lucy. Kara wanted Lucy in her life, but not at the expense of her relationship with Maggie and Alex.

“We can try.”

“We can try.”

Kara smiled, “That’s all I ask. I want you all to get along. You’re all very important to me. You’re my family, and I don’t like it when my family fights unless it’s against an enemy.” She looked over at the clock, “It’s 6:30 a.m. can we please go back to sleep now?” She asked as she slipped back down on the bed and covered her face.”

“No. If we have to be up now, that means you will have to be up too. It’s only fair.” Alex pulled the covers off of Kara’s face.

“You can try and get back to sleep too. It’s not that difficult.” Kara grinned.

“She is still a smartass. I guess her hardcore training didn’t take that out of her.” Maggie teased before dropping a kiss on Kara’s forehead.

Kara shrugged, “They liked my sass on the island. Artemis said it gave me a sense of charm.” She replied. Artemis complimenting her was considered high praise.

“We like your sass too, Kara. I don’t know about Maggie, but I missed it.” Alex admitted.

“I’m not even going to lie. I missed your sass and a lot of other things.” Maggie looked Kara up and down.

Kara felt herself blushing, “Are you serious right now?” She asked.

“Very, serious. It’s been a long time since you and I connected. We should strengthen our bond; don’t you think?” Maggie asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “As I told you before, Alex. Kara is a sight to see. I think you would enjoy it yourself.”

“I wasn’t present for the first time. So, I think I should be present for it this time around. If Kara is as beautiful as you say she is then I would love to see her. I wouldn’t want to miss this for the world.” Alex was disappointed that she missed the first time, but now she was here for the second. “Is there a ritual or something?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. Uh, Maggie and I have sex, and it happens.” This was hard to explain since it’s only happened once.

“It happens?” Alex asked.

Maggie nodded, “It happens. If we are in a highly charged moment, it happens. It’s not something that can be forced.” She explained.

Alex tried to digest everything that was being explained to her, “What happens exactly?” She asked. The scientist in her was curious about this.

Kara and Maggie exchanged looks, “It’s a feeling.” Kara explained, “A feeling that I can’t describe.”

“It’s like a fire, a fire that burns bright. It calls to you, and you give into it. It feels like an eternity, but when the moment is over, and it takes your breath away.” Maggie closed her eyes trying to remember what it felt like the first time.

Kara bit her lip, “Then you’re replaced with a sense of peacefulness and calm.” She finished Maggie’s thoughts.

Alex was amazed, “That sounds beautiful.” She replied.

“It is beautiful. Maybe, you’ll be able to experience too and see what happens between Kara and me.” Maggie shared her thought process. It was a way to have Alex feel as if she is a part of the process.

Kara had an idea, “This could be a scientific experiment for you, Alex. This is something that your parents don’t know anything about.” She tried to warm Alex up to the idea.

Alex smiled, “This would be interesting, but I don’t want it to be a hypothesis that I am trying to test. What you and Maggie are going through is personal and private, something that you two are choosing to share with me.” She was not going to treat what Maggie and Kara experience as a trivial matter.

“Just when I couldn’t love her more,” Maggie replied.

Kara grinned, “Aww. You two are so sweet. I am going to get a toothache.”

“Nah, maybe diabetes,” Alex replied.

“Definitely a toothache.” Maggie agreed.

Alex looked at Kara and Maggie, “What do we do now?” She asked.

“Kara,” Maggie answered. She’s been worked up since yesterday.

“Me? Why me? Why not Alex?” Kara asked.

Alex shrugged, “We’ve been there and done that. Now we are going to do you. Well, Maggie is going to do you.”

“Not if I say no.” Kara protested weakly.

Maggie lightly trailed her fingers up Kara’s inner thigh and stopped at the apex, “I don’t think you’ll be saying no. I feel the heat coming off of you, Kara. You want this just as much as I do.” She nuzzled Kara’s cheek.

Kara knew there was no point in denying it, “It’s been too long.” She admitted. It has been entirely too long.

“Then just give in.” Alex whispered in Kara’s ear, “Don’t deny yourself.” She continued.

Kara knew she was in a no-win situation and coupled between Maggie’s touches, and Alex’s voice in her ear she knew there was no getting out of this. She didn’t want to if she was honest. When she was on Themyscira, she missed Maggie and Alex a lot more than she let on. They invaded her dreams and her waking thoughts and then some. All thoughts flew out the window when she felt Maggie’s fingers teasing her clit through her underwear, and Alex teasing her nipples with her tongue. Kara didn’t even know how her shirt was removed, but she didn’t care.

“You’re so wet for me, Kara.” Maggie nipped at Kara’s ear.

“Oh God, yes. Touch me, Maggie.” Kara moaned sinfully. She already felt herself close to the edge, but she tried her best not to go over.

“Kara is trying to keep herself from coming. She doesn’t want to ruin her underwear.” Alex mumbled around Kara’s hardened nipple.

Maggie smirked, “I’m about to change that.” She kissed Kara quickly, “Hold Kara against you, Alex.” She told her girlfriend before going underneath the covers.

Kara felt herself being pulled against Alex, her back to Alex’s front. She felt Maggie’s mouth suckle lightly at her clit. The feel of Maggie’s tongue and Alex squeezing her breasts pushed her over the edge, “Oh fuck, Maggie!!!” She nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. Her body shook and trembled as her orgasm subsided.

Maggie threw the covers off, “This is just the beginning.” She remarked before sliding Kara’s wet underwear down her legs. She tossed them on the floor and kissed her way slowly up Kara’s legs, alternating between legs. “You are good enough to eat.”

Alex snorted, “Then stop playing with your food and eat her. She’s hot and ready to go, and full of vitamin c.”

“Seriously, Alex?” Kara groaned. That groan turned into a moan as she felt Maggie’s mouth on her again. Alex’s ridiculous comment went away with all of her other thoughts.

Kara raised her hips a little as she felt Maggie’s fingers enter her, slowly at first, as if Maggie was afraid that she would hurt Kara.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “I—I yeah, I’m okay.” She replied breathlessly.

“Okay, good.” Maggie sucked Kara’s clit into her mouth, before letting it go again. She removed her fingers and kissed her way up Kara’s body.

Kara was frustrated, “You’re teasing me now.”

Maggie smirked, “It’s all about the teasing and not the pleasing.” She had started to kiss Kara.

Kara returned the kiss it was soft, wet, and full of emotion. An emotion that Kara had wanted to convey to Maggie. She could feel Maggie’s fingers at her entrance asking for permission, “Yes.” Kara whispered against Maggie’s lips.

Alex for her part moved away partially to accommodate Maggie. She was transfixed by what was happening between Maggie and Kara. Alex could feel the heat coming off the two women in waves. Her body was hot just from the sheer intensity of their moment. Alex felt everything that Kara and Maggie were feeling, and it was too much for her to handle. She never said a word as she watched Kara and Maggie make magic.

Kara and Maggie’s bodies moved together in a way that was familiar to the both of them. The time and distance apart was not enough to change what they had before. The room was quiet save for a few breathy moans from Kara, Maggie, and Alex. Fingers played Kara’s body like a finely tuned instrument. She dug her nails into Maggie’s back as her lover alternated between soft and hard thrusts. To Kara this was heaven, but at the same time, it was hell, because she found herself moving closer to the edge. Her body felt the familiar burning that she had felt before, it was scary, but welcoming at the same time. Her heart was pounding in her ears that she barely made out Maggie’s ‘touch me.’

Kara was not one to disappoint, and she snaked her hand between their bodies until she reached Maggie’s already dripping pussy. Kara wondered if Maggie had always been this hot or if it’s a recent development. She had no problem slipping a finger inside of Maggie, followed by another one. Kara matched Maggie thrust for thrust, and she swore she saw a million different stars.

“You’re so wet.” Kara murmured.

Maggie moaned softly, “For you.”

This spurred Kara on in her movements, but they were becoming sloppy as she found herself on the verge of her climax again. She tried to hold on for Maggie to come with her, but it was becoming too much for her to handle. Kara decided not to fight anymore and gave into the sweet surrender, and fell over the edge, with Maggie’s name upon her lips.

Maggie came the same time Kara did, and so did Alex. Kara was the catalyst and her girlfriends followed behind her. Kara and Maggie were a tangle of limbs as they both came down from their orgasmic high. It was different from the first time they were together. Kara couldn’t put her finger on it, but it felt as if she was finally coming home.

“What the hell was that?” Alex asked trying to catch her breath.

“Us,” Kara replied in a raspy tone.

Alex chuckled, “You two are explosive. I’ve never come like that before in my life. Is it like that with you two all the time?” She asked.

“It’s only happened twice. This is the first time we’ve been together since Kara’s been back.” Maggie’s answer was muffled by her face being in Kara’s neck.

Kara slowly removed her fingers from Maggie’s center, “Are you okay over there, Alex?” She asked.

Alex laughed, “I’m more than okay. Thank you both for letting me be a part of what happened. I feel closer to you both.”

Maggie sighed in contentment, “I feel better that is for sure.”

Kara used her free hand to stroke Maggie’s back, “I do too.” She mumbled sleepily.

The room fell silent again as all three occupants of the bedroom were sound asleep. The rising sun cast the room in a soft glow, signifying a new beginning for Kara, Maggie, and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone was worried about Alex. I'm all about inclusion and healthy conversation. So, Alex is getting her love too.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. I am still trying to navigate my way with this particular story. Let me know your thoughts. What you liked. Did you like how I handled the whole Lucy situation?


End file.
